


Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl EX

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [3]
Category: Original Work, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Bondage, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Lolicon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Scat, Viol, Violence, Watersports, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 193,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: Season 2: The Popular Girl returns! Follow Sakura as she explores her new world and experiences new things
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, INCEST
> 
> This fic occurs directly after the end of the 20th, so, BEFORE Sakura has brought her parents to Merkolova

\- The following morning, 7:35 AM -

“So comfy…”

That was Sakura’s first words upon waking up in her new bed for only the third time upon arriving at Merkolova. Despite the comfort though, Sakura willed herself from the bed and rolled over onto her back and sat up, stretching out her arms and yawning.

The bed cover falling from her body, revealed Sakura’s lack of clothing, at least, from the waist up.

Sakura, a young Hybrid Tragelian of Fourteen, a blonde with shoulder-length hair complete with bangs. She was shorter than the average height for a girl her age, no chest to speak of and a completely hairless crotch, Sakura had the perfect little girl body. Though having a little girl’s body meant that many of her friends back on earth were developing chests and she seemed to be lagging behind, something she didn’t like at all, and now, her new sister, Reni, had the chest she wanted.

After yawning and stretching out, Sakura’s hands fell to her lap, took a deep breath and sighed, still smelling that very faint scent in the air. Looking to her left, Sakura saw Reni in her bed, sleeping peacefully on her stomach, the bed cover nearly covering her head.

In her peripheral vision, Sakura notices the window between the beds and notices something odd about the sky, removing the cover from her lower body, revealing the white panties she wore, her only piece of clothing on her body, she walks to the window and gasps.

“Whoa! The clouds are pink!”

It was still early, so their wasn’t many people outside, though, taking her view from the sky, Sakura looks out to the view the window provided, aside from the few ‘flying cars’ and one lone car passing in front of the house, which Sakura thought she saw hovering over the ‘very’ clean street, everything looked pretty normal. Sakura saw some tall buildings in the distance, but nothing about them screamed ‘highly technologically advanced’.

Turning her attention from the outside world, Sakura looks back to her sister sleeping and walks to her bed, looking at her sleeping for a moment before reaching to the cover and pulling it down her body, revealing Reni is also nude from the waist up. Lifting the cover from her rear for a moment, Sakura saw that Reni was completely nude, placing the cover back on her rear, Sakura knelt down to the side of the bed and tries to get a peek at Reni’s breasts, but the best she could manage without touching Reni was seeing the left side of Reni’s left breast, the rest hidden by the bed.

Moving her right hand up to Reni’s shoulder, Sakura tried nudging Reni, testing to see how much she could move Reni without waking her, the nudging soon turns to a push, then a lifting, Sakura manages to lift Reni’s left side up, revealing her left breast, causing Sakura to smile. Getting to her feet, Sakura places her left hand next to her right on Reni’s shoulder and very slowly, rolls Reni onto her back, successful in not waking her and completely revealing Reni’s twin mounds on her chest, which Sakura quickly began to admire.

Looking to her own chest, Sakura frowns and cups her thumb and index fingers around her non-existent breasts and tries pushing up, trying to get them to look something like Reni’s, without much success.

Looking back to Reni’s mounds, Sakura moves her hands from her chest and lowers her right hand down and pokes Reni’s right breast.

“So soft…”

Cupping her hand completely over the mound, Sakura squeezes a little, giggling slightly at the softness of Reni’s breast, who wasn’t responding to the touch.

Seeing Reni’s lack of response, Sakura moves her right hand from Reni’s right breast to her left, then moves her left hand to Reni’s right and squeezing the two mounds.

“I can’t wait till I finally get Reni has, I’d play with them so much.”

Sakura smiles at the thought of playing with her own breasts as she rubs and squeezes Reni’s.

After a few moments, Sakura stops her actions to Reni’s breasts and looks to her face.

“Hmm, she’s not responding to what I’m doing… maybe she’s a heavy sleeper. If she is…”

Sakura then grasps Reni’s pink nipples between her index and thumbs and pinches them.

At first, their was still no response from Reni, but soon, a moan came from her, and her left hand came up, pushing Sakura’s fingers from her nipples, which she smiles at.

“Hehe, well, I don’t want to wake you sis, so I’ll just leave you alone.” comments Sakura, before reaching to the pulled down bed cover and moving up over Reni’s body, who returns onto her stomach and her hands pulling the cover snugly around her body and getting into a more comfortable position.

After seeing Reni make herself comfortable, Sakura walks towards the closed door of their room, but pauses as her right hand wraps around the doorknob and looks down to her bare chest.

“I can’t go out wearing just my underwear… but, all I have are my clothes I came in…”

Sakura looks to her right, to the dressers that sit under the mounted, plat-panel TV.

“Hmm, maybe I could borrow some of Reni’s clothes…”

Walking to the first, taller dresser, Sakura opens the top drawer, seeing that it held many skirts and pants of various colors and material, closing it and opening the second one, this one was nearly filled to the brim in various panties.

“Geez, does she have enough panties?” questions Sakura, before closing the second drawer and opening the third, and finding various shirts. “Ah, here we go…” she states, before going through the shirts, trying to find a large enough one to cover her panties.

After searching for little over a minute, Sakura found the shirt she wanted, an XXL lime green shirt that reaches her knees.

“Heh, this is perfect…” comments Sakura, smiling.

Closing the drawer, Sakura walks to and out of the door into the hallway, then, heads to the stairs. As she began to make her way down the stairs though, Sakura smells something in the air, it wasn’t that faint, arousing smell, it was the smell of food, and to Sakura, a familiar food…

“Mmm, someone’s cooking sausages!” states Sakura, happily and hurrying down the stairs.

Following the smell to the kitchen and entering it from it’s northern doorway, she saw the woman that was her new mother standing in front of a stove, with a skillet and a few sausage patties sizzling. She was dressed in what appeared to be a purple, silk robe.

“Those smell so good!” states Sakura walking up beside her mom, who looks to her with a smile.

“When I met your parents, they said you loved sausages.” replies the woman.

“I do! I do!” states Sakura, briefly hopping up and down from excitement.

“Hehe, well, I’ll never met someone so excited about sausage.” comments Sakura’s mom.

“When are they going to be done?” asks Sakura.

“Their’s a plate to my left with some I already cooked not to long ago, you can eat them if you want.”

Sakura quickly rushes to the other side of her mom and smiles wide at the sight of a small pile of Sausage patties’ on the plate. Sakura reaches her right hand to the sausages and quickly found her wrist grasped by her mom.

“Wait a sec, did you wash your hands?”

“Um, no…” replies Sakura, nervously.

“Well go to the sink over there and look under it to a bottle of dish washing soap and use that to wash your hands, then you can take one with your hands.” states Sakura’s mom.

“Ok.” replies Sakura, before her mom releases her wrist and walks over to the sink to her left and reaches into the cabinet under it and taking out a bottle of dish washing soap, squeezing a little of it on her left hand and turning on the water to wash her hands.

“By the way…” begins Sakura’s mom, “Since you’re lacking in clothes, your going to go with me to the store to pick out some clothes you like.”

“Ok.” replies Sakura, before turning off the water and shaking her hands a little and reaching over to the roll of paper towel to the left of the sink and drying her hands. “Where’s my dad?” she adds.

“Your father’s in the living room, watching TV and reading the current news, He goes to work in a little while.” answers Sakura’s mom.

“Oh, what kind of job does he have?” asks Sakura, returning to the plate of sausages and picking up one and biting into it, ‘Mmming’.

“He works at a car dealership, he’s pretty good at it too.” 

“Ohhh, I’ve been at a car dealership on earth, they have so many pretty cars.”

Sakura’s mom then moves the sizzling sausage in the skillet to the plate and states, “how about you take some sausage to your father, he left the kitchen with only a cup of coffee.”

“OK.” replies Sara, before picking up the entire plate of sausages and walking out of the southern doorway of the kitchen, leaving her mom slightly surprised and smiling nervously and stating, to herself…

“I didn’t mean to take the entire plate…”

Walking into the living room, Sakura saw her dad sitting back on the couch, holding a small, notebook-sized, blue tinted, ‘window’ that he was clearly reading off of. He was dressed in a clean white shirt with a black tie and black slacks. He had short brown hair and a shaven face.

“Good morning daddy.” greets Sakura.

The man quickly looks to Sakura, obviously surprised by what he perceived to be her sudden appearance. “Oh, Hi Sakura, good morning to you too.” Quickly noticed the plate in her hands, he smiles, “Don’t tell me your going to eat all of that.”

“No, I brought it for you, Mom said you only had some coffee.” replies Sakura, walking to the table in the middle of the room and placing the plate down on it, next to the nearly empty cup of coffee.

“Oh, heh, you just arrived here yesterday, you don’t need to be doing stuff like this so soon.” replies Sakura’s dad, smiling at her, before reaching forward to the plate and taking a sausage and biting into it.

“That’s ok, I don’t mind.” replies Sakura, smiling back and joining her dad on the couch, sitting on his left side.

“Well, how do you like it here so far?” he asks, returning his eyes to the blue window in his left hand.

“It’s been great so far, their’s so many new things to see here… by the way, what’s that in your hand?” replies Sakura, lifting her right hand up to the device in her father’s left hand.

“This? I guess you could call it an electric newspaper, everyday it automatically updates to give the latest news.” replies Sakura’s dad, moving the device in front of her for a moment, to see what looks like a section of a newspaper on the screen.

“Oh… that’s cool, I don’t really care about stuff like the news.”

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Of course you don’t.” states Sakura’s dad, smiling at her. “Kids your age finds that stuff boring.”

For the next few minutes Sakura watches TV with her dad, which was on a news program, Though, since Sakura didn’t find what was on TV interesting, and not really wanting to ask her dad if the channel could be changed, her mind began to wonder and soon, an interesting and somewhat embarrassing thought occurred to her.

“Hey, dad?” questions Sakura, looking down to her lap, blushing.

“Yeah?” he replies, looking over to her.

“Um, I have a question…” states Sakura, placing her hands on her lap, both anxious and a little horny, from the faint smell in the air she had yet to get accustomed to, making her labia slick with a small about of honey.

“What is it?”

“Um… back on Earth… I asked Lila what’s it’s like here, and she said sex is a lot more open and accepted here, and even, um…” Sakura began blushing more and began to tighten her hands into fists, grapping at her shirt. “She said, an adult and younger person could do it… and it would be ok, as long as they both agree…”

Sakura’s dad smiles at her, “Are you asking me to do that with you?”

“W-What!? N-N-No! Of course not!” quickly sputters out Sakura, looking to her dad, her entire face red now. “I’m not into guys.”

“Oh.” replies her dad, still smiling. “Then what is it you want to ask?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you ever… did it with a younger girl.”

“Like you?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Before I married your mother, Layn (Lain), yes, I did.”

“But you don’t now?”

“Yeah, I still do, but it’s only one young girl now.”

“Why only one?”

“Well, firstly, I’m married to your mother.”

“Oh.” replies Sakura, quickly smiling, then giggling a little.

“Secondly, let’s just say, I keep it in the family.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve never heard that expression?”

“No.”

“Well, it means the one girl I’m basically allowed to ‘do it’ with is your sister, Reni.”

“Really!?” gasps Sakura. “So if I did want to, do it, with you, it would be perfectly fine?”

“As long in favor of doing it.”

“What’s it like doing it with a younger girl? Is it better than with mom?”

“Uh, that’s a difficult question to answer.” comments her dad, looking nervous. “I’ll just say, it’s like an apple and a pear, their different, but similar.”

“Does one do something the other doesn’t?” asks Sakura.

“Hmm… not really, Though Reni does favor anal more.”

Sakura frowns a little, “A few of my friends on Earth liked anal, but I didn’t really like it much, it just felt so weird.”

“If you don’t mind, why aren’t you into boys?” asks her dad.

“Boys are jerks!” states Sakura, with a slight look of anger on her face. “Especially Lila’s brother, Jillian, he tricked me into sucking on his thing, making me swallow all his cum, making me think it’ll make me squirt, Jillian’s the biggest jerk of all the boys I know!”

“Surely ALL of the boys you know can’t be jerks.” replies Sakura’s dad.

“Yeah they are, their always teasing me, if I’m wearing a skirt their always trying to lift it, they tease me about how short I and my lack of a chest.”

“Well, there’s a whole new world of boys here, not all of them are jerks.”

“Well, I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Shortly after her reply, Sakura’s dad looks at what was clearly a watch on his right wrist and states, “Well it’s about time for me to get going, I’ll see you later today, ok?” he replies, placing the Electronic Newspaper on the couch and standing.

“Ok, seeya later.”

Sakura’s dad took a few more sausages from the plate and left the room, soon, out of the house.

Seeing the remote to the far right of the couch, Sakura reaches over to it and picks it up and begins channel surfing on the TV, soon finding a program she was well familiar with, cartoons.

Although, just seconds after setting the remote down, Sakura’s mom walks into the room.

“Hey Sakura?” she asks, stating in the doorway.

“Huh?” answers Sakura, looking to her mom.

“I’m going to take a shower, would you like to join me?”

“Join you? Why?” questions Sakura.

“To get clean, silly.” replies Layn, smiling.

“Oh… well… ok, I guess.” replies Sakura, puzzled.

“Great, we can wash each other’s back, come on.” states Layn, walking pass Sakura and out of the other door of the living room.

Sakura quickly stood and follows behind, thinking, ‘I can barely remimber the last time I took a bath with my mom on Earth… I think I was… Six, probably closer to seven…’

A few moments later, the two arrived at the bathroom, a door at the end of the hallway, near Sakura and Reni’s room.

“Wow, This is a pretty big bathroom.” states Sakura, upon walking into the room, soon seeing what appeared to be a quite large bath tub at the far side of the bathroom, Sakura guessed it could very easily fit three adult’s comfortably, standing at least. “Is that the tub?” she asks.

“Yep.” replies Layn, untying the belt on her robe and letting if fall off her shoulders, revealing her naked body, D-cup breasts and shaven crotch in full view of Sakura, who blushes, staring at her mothers breasts, who, upon noticing Sakura staring, covers her breasts with her arms. “It’s rude to stare yanno.” she adds, turning her chest away a little.

“O-Oh, sorry…” replies Sakura, blushing brighter and looking down to her feet.

Layn looks to her with a smile and returns her chest towards Sakura and uncovers her breasts, “You like’em?”

“Uhh… replies Sakura, smiling slightly and playing with her shirt a little.

“Heh… well, come on…” states her mom, before stepping into the tub.

Sakura looks up to see her mom in the tub and soon notices something, or, a lack of something…

“Where’s the showerhead?”

“There isn’t one.”

“Well how does the water come out?”

“Take you clothes off and join me, you’ll see.”

Sakura did so and removes her shirt and pulls off her panties, revealing her naked, fourteen year-old body to her mother, who just smiles as Sakura steps into the tub.

Layn then presses a button on the panel on the wall to her right, causing an opaque, glass wall to drop down from the ceiling and down, providing Sakura and her mom privacy if someone happened to walk into the bathroom.

“Oh, cool.” comments Sakura, placing her right hand on the wall.

A second later, Sakura gasps as a torrent of water fell on her, immediately covering her body, causing her hair to be matted to her head. The force of the water soon let up, allowing Sakura, look towards her mom, also wet from the water, looking up a little, Sakura saw where the water was coming from, a large, silver area of the ceiling, with tons of tiny holes, similar to a showerhead.

“Oh, I see now, I didn’t even notice that.” states Sakura. “I saw something like that on TV on Earth, You could have music playing and lights.”

“Heheh, well I dunno about music or lights…” states, her mom, before slowly turning a dial on the shower control panel, soon causing the water to heat up, causing Sakura to coo from the hot water falling on her. “The water temperature can be easily changed.”

“I like hot showers, so keep it like that.” 

“Ok.” replies Layn, before moving her right hand from the panel to a small square hole in the wall, removing a bottle and spherical blue bath sponge. “I’ll wash you first, then you can do me, ok?” she suggests.

“OK.”

“Turn around, I’ll do your back first.” states Layn, squeezing liquid soap from the bottle onto the sponge, placing the bottle back into the hole, she began lathering the sponge, soon covered in a white foam.

Placing her left hand to Sakura’s left shoulder, she began to scrub her daughters back.

“Mmm… that feels good.” moans Sakura. “It’s been awhile since I had my back washed by someone.”

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Layn soon finishes with Sakura’s back and began on her arms, hands, under her arms, producing a giggling from her while she scrubs the sensitive areas.

Sakura was quite relaxed at this point and when her mom pulls her back against her, allowing Sakura to lean back safely without falling, Sakura soon felt the soapy sponge brush across her chest, though it didn’t register as pleasure for the first few brushes across her nipples, Layn didn’t do it long enough for it to though before she moves her sponge down to her daughter’s belly, circling her belly for a moment before the sponge reaches her crotch, which quickly registered as pleasure for Sakura, who places her right hand down to her mom’s, holding the sponge against her labia and raising her left hand up to her mom’s left hand on her shoulder.

“Spread your leg’s, we gotta get that spot clean too.” states Layn.

Sakura slowly moves her right hand from her mom’s right hand and up her arm, past her elbow and spread her legs slightly, blushing under the water raining down on her.

“A little more…” states her mom.

Spreading her legs a little more, Sakura’s feet reaches a gap of about two feet, easily allowing her mom to rub the sponge over her entire lower lips, producing a moaning from Sakura. 

After a few caresses of the soapy sponge over the delicate teen lips, Sakura was clearly enjoying it, but upon her mom pulling the sponge away, Sakura whines.

“W-Wait, A little more.”

Her mom smiles and leans down to Sakura’s right ear.

“You need to get clean first before we get to that.”

“But, I was about to…” replies Sakura, her cheeks flushed from both arousal and embarrassment.

“First, a clean body, then onto the fun, ok?” states her mom.

“…Ok.” replies Sakura, reluctantly. 

Her mom, kneeling down, moves the sponge to Sakura’s rear and scrubs it clean, then both of her legs.

“Spread your cheeks.” states her mom.

“W-What are you gonna do?” questions Sakura, “I don’t like anal.”

“I told you, first a clean body then fun, you gotta wash where the sun don’t shine too, yanno.”

“Oh, ok.” replies Sakura, moving her hand behind her to her rear and spreading the cheeks of her butt, revealing her brown ring to her mom.

“Hehe, you have a pretty little hole back here.”

“…”

Sakura blushes now from embarrassment and flinches upon feeling the soapy sponge touch and rub against her clenched hole.

But soon, something strange happen that surprised Sakura, as her mom rubs the sponge over her anus, it tickled, in a pleasant, pleasurable way.

“Mmmm…”

A moan slips from her lips and she hears her mom ask…

“I thought you didn’t like anal.”

“I don’t.” replies Sakura, silently groaning back another moan.

“Then why the moan?” question her mom.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Hehe, now your voice is shaking, are you ‘sure’ you don’t like anal?”

“…”

Despite Sakura’s reaction to the anal rubbing, her mom removes the sponge.

“Well, I’d say your all clean now…” states her mom, standing, wrapping her left arm around Sakura’s chest and lowering the sponge down to her crotch, but Sakura quickly gasps and moves her hands to her mom’s right, holding the sponge.

“Wait, you can’t put that back on me, you just scrubbed my butt hole with it.

“Oh, ok, then, I’ll just use my fingers then, is that ok?” replies Layn, releasing her hold on the sponge, dropping it to the tub floor.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” replies Sakura, releasing her mom’s hand, which lowers to her aroused lips and caresses them for a few moments, causing her to moan out softly, placing her right hand down to her mom’s, closing her eyes.

“How does it feel?” asks her mom. “Knowing that I’m your mother and I’m doing this to you?”

“It’s… weird, but… Oohhh-Mmm, it feels good.” replies Sakura, turning her head to the right, leaning back on her mom. “Faster, please.”

“That’s good to hear…” states Layn, instead of increasing the speed of her rubbing of her labia, Layn opted for moving her middle and ring finger’s between Sakura’s slit, placing her clitoral hood between the two fingers and moving them up and down, releasing a brief gasp of pleasure from Sakura before she began moaning. “If at anytime you want me to stop though, just say so.” she adds.

“No, don’t stop!” quickly replies Sakura, her body beginning to tremble. “Please don’t stop, I’m so close!”

“I don’t intend to.” states Layn, smiling and continuing the rubbing of Sakura’s clitoral hood between her fingers.

About twenty more seconds later, Sakura began groaning loudly and her body trembling, her left had grasping her mom’s left around her chest tightly and gripping her mom’s right wrist with her own left before Sakura moans out loudly as her orgasm hit her, a gush of her honey leaving her pussy before her body quakes in her mom’s hold, still pleasuring her clit and holding her up as she began to slow her pace through Sakura’s orgasm, allowing her to slowly come down from her high and slump against her mom, who feels her daughter trembling in her hold.

Moments later, Sakura comments, panting, “That was, great, thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.” replies Layn. “Can you stand?”

“Can I give you an orgasm?” asks Sakura.

“You have to clean me first.” replies her mom, smiling.

“Aww, I want to get straight to the good part.” replies Sakura, turning around in her mom’s hold, looking up, her mom’s breasts in much of her view.

Layn, releases her hold on Sakura and reaches into the square hole to her right to retrieve the bottle of soap again and reaches down to the sponge and offering the two objects to her daughter, who frowns for a moment before taking the objects.

“Fine then, I’ll wash you…” states Sakura, squeezing some soap onto the sponge, placing the bottle back and lathering up the sponge. Once it was covered in foam again, Sakura looks to her mom with a smile. “But, I get to choose where to start… and I choose… HERE!” adds Sakura, before sending the lathered up sponge to her mothers crotch, causing the older woman to gasp out from the surprise and sends her right hand down to her daughter’s right hand.

“S-Sweetie, wait a sec.”

“Nu-uh, I choose to start with your pussy first, it needs to be cleaned right?” replies Sakura, smiling up at her mom, before beginning to move the sponge back and forth over her mother’s adult lower lips.

“W-Well, yeah, but…”

“No buts, I’m going to clean your pussy mom, I’m going to clean it ‘good’.”

Layn releases her grip on her daughter’s right wrist and places her hands on Sakura’s shoulders, smiling and her cheeks beginning to redden.

“Ok… just make sure you clean the rest of me ok?”

“OK, don’t worry, I will.” replies Sakura, smiling as she continues to rub her mom’s labia, causing her to moan. As she did so, Sakura thought to herself, ‘I can’t believe I’m actually doing this, to the person I’m calling mom now… it’s so weird.’

Watching the lather build up over her mom’s labia and hearing her moaning, Sakura looks up from her mom’s crotch to her face, who smiles down at her and Sakura smiles back, blushing before returning her gaze down below.

After a few moments, Sakura removing the sponge and reaching her left hand towards her mom’s soapy crotch and placing her palm over her lips, rubbing the slick flesh a little, Sakura asks, “How much more do you think it needs cleaning?”

“Mmm, a little more.” replies her mom, her eyes closed and beginning to rub her pussy against Sakura’s hand.

“You about to come?” asks Sakura, replacing her hand with the sponge.

“Mmmm, yeah, just a little bit more, sweetie.” replies her mom, continuing to moan and starting to increase the speed of her moving her hips against the sponge in Sakura’s hand.

Although, just before she could cross the point of no return, she felt the sponge move away from her lips and up to her stomach, Layn quickly opens her eyes and looks down to Sakura, who smiles up at her as her mom questions, “H-Hey, why’d you stop, I’m nearly there.”

“I gotta clean the rest of your body remimber?” states Sakura.

“I-I should’ve known…” replies Layn, smirking down at her daughter as her body remains tenses from her denied orgasm.

“Heh, you did the same to me, I’m just returning the favor.” states Sakura, moving the sponge up between her mom’s breasts.

“Well, I didn’t do it to tease you like your doing to me.”

“Well, the quicker I get down, the sooner you can come.” replies Sakura, circling the soapy sponge around her mother’s left breast.

“You got me all worked up now, just hurry ok?” suggests Layn.

“Heheheh…”

A little while later, after both, Sakura and her mom was clean from head to toe, they exited the tube and dries their bodies, Although Sakura had yet to satisfy her mom’s need to orgasm while in the shower, only teasing her close to it and stopping repeatedly.

But now, it was time to give her mom the release she had been denying her…

“Ohhhh! Your so good at this!” cries out Layn, sitting on the edge of the tub, naked, though dry, her legs spread and her right hand down to Sakura’s head between her thighs.

Sakura though had wrapped a pink bath towel around her body as she stood on her knees her hands on her mom’s thighs, keeping them spread as she attacks her mom’s clit with her tongue, driving her closer and closer to her moment.

“Ohh-hhooo…” moans out her mom, lifting her left hand up to her left breasts and pinching her nipple. “J-Just a little more, s-sweetie- Nngh… a little more…”

Seconds later, Layn’s pussy exploded with pleasure as she threw her head back and moans out from the rolling waves of pleasure flooding her body, quickly closing her thighs around Sakura’s head, who despite the squeeze, continued to lick at her mom’s clit driving her orgasm on and on.

When the high finally began to subside and she was now trembling, Layn opens her eyes and looks down as she spread her legs again to release her daughter, her mouth and chin shiny from her honey.

“You certainly know how to use that little tongue of yours…” states Layn, smiling down at Sakura, running her finger’s through damp hair.

“Your welcome.” replies Sakura, smiling.

Her mom took a deep breath before speaking, “Can you go see if your sister is awake yet? If she isn’t, wake her and tell her she has thirty minutes to get ready.”

“Get ready for what?” asks Sakura. 

“To go to the store, I’m not going to leave her all alone in the house when we go get you some new clothes.”

“Oh, ok.” replies Sakura, wiping her mom’s juices from around her mouth with her hands and getting to her feet.

“Wait.” states her mom, “Can you lick my clit one more time before you go?” she adds, smiling.

“Hehe, ok.” replies Sakura, lowering herself to her knees again and sending her face between her mom’s legs, reaching her left hand forward and pulling back her mom’s clitoral hood to fully reveal the still swollen nub, sticking out her tongue, slowly running her tongue against it, bring out a coo of pleasure from her mom.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, INCEST, TENTACLE

“Reni, It’s time to get up.”

Sakura, still dressed in just her bath towel was at the side of her sister’s bed, pushing on her a little by her left shoulder, though the sleeping girl didn’t respond and Sakura pushes her a little harder.

“Hey Reni, wake up.”

This time, she got a response, a groan from Reni before pulling the cover over her head.

“I few more minutes…” suggest the groggy young teen.

“No, mom said you have thirty minutes to get ready, now get up.”

“Get ready for what?” asks Reni. “It’s not a school day.”

“School day?” replies Sakura, in surprise and a whine. “We still have school here?”

“Of course their’s school.” replies Reni, “You thought it was all fun and sex here?”

“Well… yeah…” replies Sakura.

“Anyway, give me five more minutes.”

“No, you have to get up now, mom is taking me to the store to get some new clothes, and she said she’s not leaving you home alone.”

Following this statement, Sakura grasps the bed cover near Reni’s head and pulls it from her nude body, although, Sakura received a mild surprise upon seeing, between Reni’s leg’s, near her honey-covered labia, were a group of eggs sitting on a wet area of the bed.

“Huh? You laid your eggs?”

“I did?” asks Reni, still resting her head on the pillow.

“Huh? You mean you didn’t know?” asks Sakura, puzzled.

“Yeah, I’m a really heavy sleeper, it happens pretty often, I usually have a dream that I’m laying, then when I wake up, there they are.”

“I always wake up if I have to lay my eggs.” states Sakura.

“Lucky you, now let me go back to sleep…” sighs Reni, hugging the pillow against her head.

Sakura quickly frowns at Reni’s refusal to get up and states, “Fine, stay there then, I’ll just go get mom…” 

Sakura then began walking away, Reni then lifts her head from the pillow and looks back to Sakura with a sleepy frown.

“I bet mom’s going to get you- huh?”

Just steps from the door, Sakura felt something wrap around her waist and stop her. Looking down, she was surprised to see the familiar, pink, ribbed tentacle around her. Looking back, She saw Reni smiling at her as she extending her Cerick from her wet pussy to stop Sakura.

“How about you join me?” suggests Reni.

Sakura then gasps as she feels herself being tugged back towards her sister.

“Let me go.” replies Sakura, moving her hands down to her sister’s Cerick and trying to pull it off.

Reni herself moans from the touch of Sakura’s hands on her member.

“Hehe, the towel your wearing feels really good.”

“Let go of me.” replies Sakura before pulling against the pull of Reni’s Cerick, starting to make her way towards the door again.

Reni, losing the tug-of-war, began moaning out more, as more and more of her Cerick was pulled from her pussy, stretching it longer and longer. Looking away from Sakura and placing her head back on the pillow, Reni groan’s and starts pulling harder on her Cerick.

“Ah!” gasps Sakura, her right hand’s fingers grazing the handle of the door before feeling the tugging become more forceful on her waist.

‘Her cervix is pretty strong…’ thinks Sakura. ‘But she said she uses it like a third arm and it is a muscle I think, so the more a muscle is used…’

Sakura continued to vainly reach for the doorknob and soon stopped and looks back to Reni’s pink member protruding from her pussy, Sakura turns around a little and grips the tentacle and pulled quickly, releasing a sudden gasp from Reni’s as she pulled more of Reni’s Cerick from her body.

With the slack now needed, Sakura quickly turns around and reaches for the doorknob, but gasps as once she releases her grip on Reni’s member, she was yanked back, falling to her rear and turning around to look at Reni, who also turns around to sit on her rear on the bed, with her legs spread and sitting up, smiling at her.

“hehe, fun little game we have here.” comments Reni.

“At least your up, now let me go.” replies Sakura, getting back to her feet.

“Come join me on the bed here and I will.”

“I don’t want to.” replies Sakura, before gasping as she felt herself tugged closer to Reni.

“Oh I think you will…”

“No, I, WON’T!” replies Sakura, gripping Reni’s Cerick with her hands again and pulling roughly, causing Reni to squeeze her eyes shut and gasp out loudly as more of her Cerick was pulled from her. Sakura also smiles from seeing Reni’s reaction. “So, that feels good huh?”

The expression on Reni’s face quickly turned to exertion and Sakura gasps as she pulls back on her Cerick, pulling Sakura few steps closer to her.

“No ya don’t…” states Sakura, before pulling harshly again, releasing another cry of pleasure from Reni, Sakura could already see Reni trembling, smiling, Sakura pulls again, now creating slack as another pleasure-cry left Reni’s lips and the ‘technically’ older girl fell back on the bed, lifting her hips up.

Sakura quickly saw a bulge traveling down the length of Reni’s Cerick and felt it tighten around her waist. Wanting to locate the end of Reni’s Cerick, she gasps as she saw it point up under her chin, moving her hands to it, she tried to point it somewhere else, but to Sakura’s shock, it had become rigid, she couldn’t move it. Feeling the bulge traveling around her waist, Sakura did the only thing she could think of, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side, before she felt a warm fluid spraying on the side of her face, also hearing Reni’s loud moan of pleasure from the release.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, INCEST, MASTERBATION

After finally getting her sister, Reni, out of bed, Sakura gets dressed in the only clothes she currently had, since Reni’s clothes were too large for her.

Upon getting dressed, along with Reni and their mom, Layn, the girl’s left the house and to the car in the driveway…

“Whoa, the car look’s cool! But it’s just lying on the ground, where’s the wheels or something?”

The car’s appearance was of the usual frame, four doors, six windows, it had what appeared to be a trunk and walking around it, a hood was present too, it had the usual futuristic curves, but one primary thing was missing from this vehicle, a set of tires, where the wheels would be, they weren’t, the car was simply smooth all around.

“I was just like you when I first came here.” states Reni, smiling at Sakura’s excitement over the car. Reni walks to the right side of the car, to the passenger side and states, “I got shotgun.”

“This is all just so amazing!” states Sakura, as she stood at the front of the car, placing her hands on the hood.

Layn, walking to the driver side of the car, smiles at Sakura and states, “So, along with breasts, you like cars too? Kinda strange for a young girl.” as she reaches her right hand in her jeans pocket and pulls out what was clearly an alarm remote and presses a button and a beep comes from the car and Reni opens the passenger side door and enters.

Sakura, at her moms comment blushes and removes her hands from the car. “U-Uh, no, I don’t like cars that much it’s just, I’ve never seen a car like this before.”

“Well, get in then.” states Layn.

“Ok.”

After entering the backseat of the car, Reni turns around in the seat and looks back to Sakura smiling. “So, you like breasts huh? How typical, the ones with no chest are always attracted to what they don’t have.”

“Hmph, Like your one to talk.” replies Sakura, folding her arms over her chest, “You don’t have much of a chest yourself.”

“Their bigger than your’s.” comments Reni.

Sakura frowns at Reni from the comment, before Layn states, “Don’t tease her like that Reni, and seat in the seat right.”

Reni quietly obeyed and after she did, Sakura began blushing again, remembering the thought of playing with Reni’s breasts, then lifting her hands up to her chest and placing her hands over her non-existent breasts, thinking, ‘Reni’s ‘are’ bigger… I wonder if their’s something here that’ll make mine bigger than Reni’s…’ Sakura then closes her eyes and smiles with the thought, ‘Then, it would be me who’s teasing Reni-chan’…’

-

Reni currently lays on her back on her bed in her room, her left hand up her shirt and her right down into her pant’s, moaning. Soon though, a knocking comes from her door.

“Y-Yeah?” she answers, continuing her hands actions.

“I wanna show you something Reni-chan, can I come in?” came Sakura’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Sure.” replies Reni.

With a twist of the door handle, it opens and in walks Sakura, though, walking with her back facing Reni, Sakura also wore a blue shirt and panties. Upon reaching the foot of the bed, Sakura stops and states…

“You ready to see?”

Stopping her masturbation for the moment, Reni removes her hands and sits up, “Ok.”

“Ok…” states Sakura, before quickly turning around and lifting her shirt. “Behold! Now you have the smaller chest!”

Reni’s mouth was agape in shock, Sakura’s chest was an impressive size, easily beating her’s, Sakura’s breasts even had bounce! Although, with Sakura’s small size, the larger range B-cups she now sported looked very out of place on her. Out of place or not, Reni was still amazed.

“Soooo? What do you think?” asks Sakura, proudly.

“Their… beautiful… “ states Reni, seemingly entranced from the sight of Sakura’s breasts and reaching out her hands, though, Sakura quickly pulls down her shirt and grins at her.

“You wanna touch’em?”

“Yeah, can I?” asks Reni.

“Your going to have to do something for me first…” replies Sara, giving an almost sinister look.

-

In the car, Reni looks up to the rear-view mirror and sees Sakura, her hands still on her chest and grinning stupidly.

“Sa-chan?”

“H-Huh!?” gaps Sakura, opening her eyes.

“What was with that weird smile?”

“W-W-W-W-What smile?” stagger out Sakura, her face quickly beginning to glow.

Reni gave Sakura a weird, wondering look in the mirror, before Sakura gasps again upon feeling the car, ‘lifting’ from the ground, then moving back out of the driveway.

-

As Sakura rode in the car towards the store, she soon made a surprising discovery, looking out of the left side window of the car, she saw two familiar golden arches…

“What the… their’s a McDonalds here!?”

Reni answers, “Yeah, there are Wendy’s, Burger King’s, Subway’s and other fast food places here that are on Earth too.”

‘Wow, that’s pretty surprising.” states Sakura.

“Here’s another interesting piece of info; Their’s hardly any overweight people here, since sex is more open here than where you used to live.”

“So? What does sex have to do with it?” questions Sakura.

Reni, who was looking at Sakura from the rear-view mirror, raised an eyebrow at Sakura remark. “Sex burns fat.”

“Oh! Really?” gasps Sakura.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know that…” mumbles Reni, quietly.

In the following hour and a half, upon reaching the local mall, Layn, as well as Reni found out another of Sakura’s likes, skirts, although Layn was pushing along a shopping cart that already had some clothes picked out for Sakura, the small girl held about five different skirts in her left arm. Sakura was all smiles as she excitedly looked through numerous racks of clothes.

“Oh! Their’s more skirts over there!” states Sakura, cheerfully, spotting a circular rack with a variety of skirts, about for yards to Sakura’s right, which she quickly hurries to.

“I think you have enough Skirts sweetie…” states Layn, smiling from Sakura’s excitement as she and Reni follows Sakura. “You need a few pair of pants too.” Layn adds.

“You can pick out my pants for me.” states Sakura as she sifts through the skirts, soon finding pleated light purple one with pink hearts one it, “Ohhh! I love this one!”

“So… skirts…” begins Layn, before looking to her right, down to Reni, who looks up at her in wonderment before she continues, “… And panties…”

Reni’s response was reddened cheeks and embarrassingly looking away.

Shortly after smiling from adding a little color to Reni’s face, Layn soon gasps and speaks to Sakura, “Hey Sakura, come’re for a minute.”

“Ok.” replies Sakura, with her back to her mom, before removing a skirt from the rack and walking back to Layn, placing the skirts in her hold into the cart.

“On Earth, have you ever played a game or watched a tv show where the characters have things on them that can store stuff?” asks Layn.

“Um…” thinks Sakura, placing a finger to her chin. “You mean some kind of personal inventory or storage device that, if they place something next to it, the thing their holding disappears into it?” asks Sakura.

“Yep.” replies Layn smiling.

“Yeah, I’ve played games and watched shows were characters have something like that, why?” asks Sakura, before gasping a smiling wide, “Oh! Oh!, you have something like that here don’t you!?”

“Heh, yep, we call them P.I.D’s here, it stands for ‘Personal Inventory Device’.”

“Am I gonna get one!?” asks Sakura excitedly.

“Yeah.” answers Layn. “It’ll be the same as Reni’s.”

“Huh? Reni-chan has one of those?” questions Sakura, looking to Reni, who lifts her right hand to show Sakura a silver metallic device on her wrist. “I thought that was a watch or bracelet.”

“Well, it can tell me the time too.

“Mom, can we go get mine now!?” asks Sakura.

“Lets get a few more pants for you then we will.” replies Layn.

“Ok… OH! One question!” replies Sakura.

“What is it?” asks Layn.

“What about cell phone? Actually, speaking of cell phones, I don’t remimber seeing any phones at home.”

“Well, the phone we have here are slightly different than what is on Earth.”

“How are they different?” asks Sakura.

“Well, along with audio, their’s video.”

“Ohhhh! So you guys have video phones!”

Reni then states, “Yeah, but you can disable the video feature too if you want, incase you just woke up or something.”

“So, am I getting a video phone too?” asks Sakura.

“No, not today.” replies Layn.

“Aww, why not?” whines Sakura.

“Well, how many people do you know?”

“Uh… well, Lila…”

“She lives just next door.” replies Layn. “After you start school and make a few friends, I’ll buy you one.” she adds.

“When do I go to school?” asks Sakura, “Tomorrows Monday right?”

“Your first day of school will be next Monday.” replies Layn. “All new arrivals get one week to get accustomed to the surroundings.”

“Ohh, nice.” responds Sakura, smiling.

After finishing the ‘shopping spree’, The three made their way home, stopping by a McDonalds on the way.

Sakura had also replaced her dirty clothes, including her panties, swapping them for a clean, white pair that encompassed her hips, hairless labia and rear like a soft pillow. The panties weren’t made of cotton, but some kind of created material that, although looks like cotton, felt like warm silk on her flesh and the touch of it on her young teen petals gave Sakura the sensation of a hand gently pressed against her whenever she sat down, causing Sakura to grin goofily and her cheeks redden. She was glad she opted for a skirt to wear instead of pants, not wanting to have the feeling of a hand pressed against her labia as she walked through public places. The skirt Sakura wears is black with white hearts and her shirt matches, black with white hearts.

Upon arriving back home, with an empty McDonalds bag in her left hand, left the car and walks around to the back of it before the trunk opens to reveal a number of bags, taking about three of them, Sakura walks back to the font door of the house. After wait for her mom to open the door she enters the house and heads up the stairs to put her bags in her room, placing them next to her bed, Sakura hurries out of her room, but upon reaching the stairs, sees Reni’s walking up them carrying the last two bags.

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” replies Reni, smiling, before handing the bags to Sakura once she was close enough. “Now I can get back to what I was doing before I was dragged along with you and mom.” adds Reni, walking pass Sakura, who giggles lightly before following her sister back to her room.

Reaching her room, Reni unzips her pants as she walks to her bed before sitting on it, laying back and inserting her left hand into her panties and lifting her right hand under her shirt and quickly began moaning.

“Wow, I don’t think I could just start masturbating in front of someone like that.” comments Sakura, seeing Reni quickly resume her earlier action as she walks to her bed and places the bags down.

“You will eventually.” comments Reni.

“I doubt it…” comments Sakura, sitting on her bed and briefly closing her eyes and quietly cooing from the feeling of the panties caressing her lower lips, before reaching into one of her bag and taking out a smaller one, which contained her dirty ones. After tossing it onto her bed, she reaches back into the bag before she hears Reni reply…

“Why don’t you try it now?” She had sat up again, her right hand on the bed, but her left still inside her panties.

“Now? I don’t feel like doing that right now.” replies Sakura, looking up to Reni.

“Oh Really?” grins Reni, before getting to her feet, hand still hin her panties and walking in front of Sakura and lowering herself to her knee’s.

“What are you doing?” questions Sakura, her cheeks beginning to redden and closing her slightly spread legs.

Reni smiles up at her sister, places her right hand on her left thigh and leans forward and places her face into Sakura’s lap, near her crotch and took a breath through her nose.

“Mmm, you say you don’t want to do it, but, your really aroused, I can smell your honey.”

Sakura blushes a little brighter as she places her hands on the bed, unsure what to do wit them. “O-Of course you can smell it, you have your face close to it.”

Reni moves her head left to right on Sakura’s lap, saying ‘no’ but also making her sister’s lap feel a little more comfortable as she fingers her own wet hole. “Mm-mm, you’re body works a bit differently here than it did on Earth.” states Reni, in a pleasured relaxation.

“Really? How?” questions Sakura, growing increasingly nervious from Reni’s gentle action of resting her head in her lap, with the knowledge of purposely inhaling her aroused scent. Her hands were itching to do ‘something’, but Sakura didn’t know quite what to do, but lifts her right hand and hovered it over the back of Reni’s head, unsure whether she would like her to rub her head.

“W-Well…” begins Reni, before Sakura hears her quickly groan once and feels Reni’s hand that was on her thigh, squeeze down momentarily , before it relaxes and Reni releases a deep sigh.

Smiling now from Reni’s action, Sakura lowers her right hand down to Reni’s head and states, “Was that an orgasm?”

“Yeah…” sighs out Reni. “It was a really weak one though… anyway, where was I?”

“You were going to tell me how my body works a little differently here on Merkolova than Earth.” states Sakura.

“Oh, yeah, thanks…” replies Reni, before slowly removing her left hand from her now soaked panties and lifting her hand up towards Sakura, who saw the finger of Reni’s hand, more-so her middle and ring fingers, were covered in her clear, thick, sticky honey.

Sakura knew Reni was offering her to lick the juices off and blushes a little more, hesitating… Reni saw the hesitation and simply smiles, just before retracting her hand, she saw Sakura’s left hand move from the bed and grasp her wrist gently, before she sticks out her tongue and began to lick Reni’s digits of her honey.

Smiling now from Sakura accepting the offer, Reni continues, “Ok, here’s the thing, back on Earth, I bet you had juices oozing out of you nearly on a daily basis right?”

“Uh-huh.” replies Sakura.

“Well, that was because of the air there, it was a bother to the inner walls, causing you to leak, but here, just like with the Cerick, it doesn’t bother it, so now, you’ll only ooze when you’re horny or aroused.”

“What about when I’m laying eggs?” asks Sakura, nearly finished cleaning Reni’s fingers.

“There’s not much change there, maybe a very small decrease in the amount of honey, but other than that, no changes.”

“That’s good… Oh! I just remembered something! What is the purpose of the eggs, and do you know where they come from?” asks Sakura.

“Well, they come from your ovaries and-”

“What are ovaries?” questions Sakura.

“You’re kidding right?” quickly replies Reni, shocked at Sakura question.

“No, I’m not.” states Sakura, “What are they?”

“Well, their like… small sacks on both sides of your uterus.”

“Like balls?” questions Sakura, with a smirk. “Girl’s have those too?”

“U-Uh… not, quite…” replies Reni, smiling. “Anyway, the ovaries are where the eggs come from, and the primary purpose of the eggs are for reproduction.”

“Reproduction? You mean babies!?” gasps Sakura. “Babies come from the eggs I lay!?”

“Well, no, you need a boy for that, if you have an egg in you and you have sex with a boy and he comes inside you, his come combines with the egg and after a few days, it’ll grow really big and you lay it, then over the course of about a month, give or take a week, the baby inside will break out of the shell.”

“Ohhh! Like a baby bird!” states Sakura, cheerfully.

“Heh, yeah, like a baby bird.”

“I’m not into boys though, so I guess my eggs will stay empty.” states Sakura.

“What!?” gasps Reni. “You don’t like boys!?” 

“No, I don’t.” assures Sakura.

“You don’t know what your missing Sa-chan! The feeling of a boy’s, or better yet, a man’s penis thrusting into you feels amazing!”

“Humph, boys are jerks.” states Sakura, moving her hand from Reni’s and folding her arms over her chest.

“So are girl’s.” replies Reni.

“Boy’s are bigger jerks.” states Sakura.

“So, you’ve NEVER had a boy’s penis in you?”

“Nope.”

“Not even sucking on it?”

“Nope-Wait, yeah, once, it was Jillian, Lila’s stupid jerk of a brother, he tricked me into sucking on his thing and had me swallow each time he came, making me think it would make me squirt.”

“W-What?” replies Reni, clearly fighting back giggling as she smiles. “You thought it would make you squirt?” asks Reni, lifting her right hand up to her mouth.

“It’s not funny!” replies Sakura.

That little confirmation was all Reni needed before she burst into laughter, falling back onto her back and wrapping her arms around her stomach as she giggles uncontrollably, causing Sakura to quickly standing, her hands in fist at her sides…

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is!” giggles back Reni. “You have to be pretty dumb to fall for that!”

“I’m not dumb!” states Sakura, stomping a foot. “Stop Laughing at me!” commands Sakura, without success, quickly becoming angry with Reni, who kept laughing.

Reni only stopped laughing when she felt something, although soft, forcefully hit her, quickly recognizing it as a pillow and lifting her hands up to shield her face.

“Ah! Stop!”

“Say your sorry!” states Sakura, holding the pillow from her bed in her hand and repeatedly sending it down to her sister.

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” replies Reni.

After a few more downswings, Sakura stopped and tossed the pillow back onto her bed and sat back down with her hands folded over her chest, still looking angry.

Reni sat up shortly after and returned to her previous position, placing her hands on Sakura’s upper thighs. 

“I’m sorry for laughing at you Sa-chan… but you really are missing out, boys can make you feel so good.” 

“Are they better than laying eggs then?” asks Sakura with the sort of tone that she assumed the answer to be no.

“Their different.” replies Reni.

“That means no.” states Sakura. “I have no need for a boy, girl’s are just fine for me.”

Reni then looks up at Sakura with half smirk, half frown, “Yanno, I don’t like people like you; since you’re my sister, I’m going to fix that dislike you have of boys.”

“Good luck with that, I guess you have a boyfriend huh?” replies Sakura.

The half smirk turns to a full one and Reni replies, “Yep, his name is Jillian.”

“W-WHAT!?” gasps Sakura. “Lila’s jerk brother is your boyfriend!?”

“Well, not ‘technically’, not yet anyway…” replies Reni, looking down to Sakura’s crotch and rubbing her hands up and down the skin of Sakura’s thighs, “He says he’s not interested in me, but I know he likes me, he’s just playing hard to get.”

“Riiiiight… I don’t think boys even know HOW to play hard to get.” comments Sakura.

“Heh, I’ll make you see the light, just you wait…” states Reni, smiling before lowering her face down into Sakura’s crotch again and breathing in deeply…

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, INCEST, TENTACLE, EGGS

“A-Ahhh! T-This, isn’t fair!” Whines Sakura.

The younger girl was smiling despite her protest, naked once again, except the socks she wore, Sakura lays on her back on her bed, her flat chest heaving up and down from her quick pants for breath, her hands at her sides gripping the sheets under her; while her sister, Reni, also nude, lay on her stomach with her face buried between Sakura’s leg’s, licking at Sakura’s well aroused nub that was fully exposed with the aid of Reni’s left hand.

“What isn’t fair?” asks Reni, lifting her mouth from Sakura’s treasure, smiling as her entire mouth area glisten from the younger girl’s juices.

Catching her breath, Sakura replies, “I haven’t had the chance, since I’ve been here, to make you come… but you’ve made me come…” lifting her right hand, and moving her fingers and mouthing a few numbers, Sakura continues, “A lot.”

“Don’t worry about it.” answers Reni. “I like the sounds you make.”

Sakura blushed even more than she already was at the comment.

“That’s not the point, It’s unfair for you to give me so many orgasms and not return the favor.”

“You have made me come though, remember earlier today?” replies Reni, smiling, before lowering her tongue back to Sakura’s clit, flicking it once, releasing a quick gasp from Sakura.

“Ah! W-wait! I wasn’t trying to make you come then, I was trying to get you up to go to the store with me and mom.”

“But I did come though.” replies Reni, lifting her lips from Sakura again and looking at Sakura, who lifts her head from the bed. “It was a really strong one too, I loved it.”

Sakura then see’s Reni’s pink Cerick emerge from behind her and extend over Reni’s head to her lips.

“Come on, make it come again.” urges Reni, waving the tip of her Cerick in front of Sakura.

Without the thought even entering her mind, Sakura opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue in a silent invite. The quick, reflex-like action hadn’t even registered to Sakura until she hears Reni’s comment…

“Ohhh, you’re naughty!”

With the surprise of her action now reaching her, before she could close her mouth, Sakura saw and felt Reni plunge her Cerick into her open mouth.

“I certainly won’t turn down an open mouth.” states Reni, quickly beginning to thrust her Cerick in and out of the surprised Sakura’s mouth.

Sakura, although enjoying the taste of Reni’s member in her mouth, it wasn’t her intention to have it in her mouth and she quickly lifts her hands up to grabs what was exposed and pulls it from her mouth.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn’t mean to open my mouth!”

“Aww, come one, just a little mouth action?” asks Reni, smiling.

“How about we rub our pussies together?” suggests Sakura.

“No huh?” replies Reni, looking a little disappointed, before removing her cerick from Sakura’s hold and back inside her vagina, then sitting up on her knee’s, “Ok then, but after, will you give my tentacle a little mouth action?”

“I’ll think about it.” replies Sakura, smiling

After that, Reni got into position, laying back on her back and lowering herself down, between Sakura’s legs until their wet labia’s met and Sakura quickly giggles.

“Hehehe, your hair tickles.” admits Sakura, feeling the small number of hair’s on Reni’s labia tickling her own while the mixing of their honey provides the pleasurable tingle.

“Heh, well, I guess that’s one benefit of one of us having hair and the other doesn’t.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” replies Sakura, before starting to move her hips, sliding her labia against Reni’s lightly pubed version, providing an even more ticklish sensation along with the rising pleasure she felt as the two young girl’s begin to moan from the sensation of their sticky juices rubbing and mixing together.

The following few minutes, Reni and Sakura grinds their wet petals against each other faster and harder, pants and groans quickly escaping their lips, although, coupled with Sakura’s moans, were her intermitting giggles, she wasn’t sure if she’d still come with her labia being both, tickled and pleasured, but she was certainly going to try.

As they continue to press their labia’s against each other and their vigorousness, pants and moans increasing, Reni was the first to push herself up on her hands, creating a little leverage to gain more pleasure, this wasn’t lost on Sakura and she soon mirrors her sister, propping herself up on her hands.

Soon, both girl’s even lifted their rear off the bed, now sitting up on their hands and knees as they gyrate the hips, sliding their young pussies against each other rapidly, their pants and moans filling the room. The ticklish sensation of Reni’s lightly pubed labia now drowned out from the pleasure of the energy the two girl’s were putting into their actions.

“Ahhhh! A-A little, more!” cries out Reni, her eyes tightly closed as she continues to rapidly grind her labia against Sakura’s.

“M-Me too-ooh!” moans out Sakura.

Just moments later, Reni’s moment arrived, causing her to gasp out and moan out loudly as she throws her head back, feeling her body tense with pleasure as her honey is ejected from her pussy, coating Sakura’s entire pelvic area from the mild force of her honey meeting Sakura’s labia, though since Sakura’s labia didn’t act as a ‘solid’ wall, the ‘splash’ wasn’t very large as, with a gasp of surprise from Sakura, Reni’s honey invades Sakura’s vagina filling the small tunnel, mixing with Sakura’s honey, causing her to gasp out again as her entire vagina buzzed with the chemical reaction of the two mixtures, quickly bringing on Sakura’s own orgasm, causing her own honey to come rushing from her womb, combining with Reni’s before being pushed out and into Reni’s vagina, who gasps out at the pleasure it caused.

What proceeded next was a long bout of screams and moans as smaller climaxes struck the girl’s starting with Reni, propelling the mixture from her vagina into Sakura’s, who comes shortly after and pushes the fluid back into Reni. The orgasms continues to alternate, each one stronger than the last, as the girl’s relished the pleasure of their fluids going back and forth between them, going faster and faster, until they both were screaming from a long, continuous orgasm as their combined honey rapidly traveled back and forth between them.

The two manages to withstand the assault of pleasure to their young bodies for close to three minutes before their legs and hands began to weaken from keeping them into position.

Sakura didn’t want the pleasure to end yet though and in her pleasure filled mind, an idea came to her and put her weight fully on her trembling left hand and lifts her right hand towards Reni.

“Y-Your… h-hand…” stutters out Sakura.

Reni quickly got the idea and lifts her right hand to take Sakura’s; now with a connection between them, Sakura and Reni where able to press their thoroughly soaked and quivering labia’s against each other harder.

Eventually, Sakura and Reni’s leg’s gave out from the pleasurable assault to their bodies, their butts falling down to a very wet spot on the bed, obviously their honey that dripped, fell below them from it’s abundance. Though now with their other hand free, they join those, and using their hands, literally start pulling, crushing their labia’s against each other as they scream out in pleasure without a care of who hears them.

Without having to keep their bodies up now, Reni and Sakura would be able to stay like this for as long as they could endure the still raising pleasure.

Although, an interesting thing happens shortly after the second joining oh hands… Sakura was unaware of a pair of eggs residing in her womb and with such violent and intense contractions of muscles from the numerous orgasms, had loosened them up, causing Sakura to briefly feel the need to lay them, but the sensation was only temporary as the eggs quickly found the gaping hole of her cervix and from the orgasm she was still feeling for the past minute or so, feels the eggs shoot through her cervix and join the ride that honey mixture was on.

Reni was quickly alerted to this upon feeling two firm objects rapidly entering and leaving her. The new arrivals drastically increases the pleasure of both of them.

“TOO MUUUUUUUUUCH!” Screams out Sakura, rapidly shaking her head. “I CAN‘T TAKE ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!”

Reni, although hearing what Sakura says, can’t will herself to reply from the high degree of pleasure going through her, but she does tighten her hold on Sakura’s hands, not wanting feeling to end.

Sakura quickly tries letting her hands go of Reni’s but feels Reni tightly hanging on.

“LET GO RENIIIIIIIIIII!” screams Sakura, feeling her body overtaken with pleasure. “I CAN”T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I’M GONNA GO CRAZY!”

A few seconds later, Sakura’s scream of pleasure went even higher as Sakura’s rock hard nipples suddenly began squirting out honey in tiny streams at least a foot into the air, like tiny geysers.

A similar scream sounded from Reni, though her arms covers her nipples, shortly after Sakura’s nipples springing leaks, the sweat on Sakura’s hands causes Reni’s grip to slip free, causing their once joined labia to part slightly, but the small gap was all that was needed before both girl’s entire pelvic area and some of there stomachs to becomes covered in their honey as it finally had somewhere to go, though most of it drains down to the bed, all the while, Reni and Sakura continue to scream and writhe in the orgasmic bliss that was finally able to die down, causing Sakura’s, and Reni’s, nipples to stops squirting.

Sakura wasn’t quite sure even IF her after glow began from the numbing pleasure before, through her tired, blurry eyes, sees someone, an adult, at the foot of the bed before walking around it to her and leaning over her, brushing some of her hair from her face, it was Layn, Sakura quickly realized, she’s smiling.

“You two are certainly enjoying yourselves aren’t you?”

A garbled mess of attempted speech left Sakura’s lips in reply, to which Layn simply giggles and briefly before she places her hand over Sakura’s eyes.

“Just rest for now.”

Removing her hand, Sakura’s eyes were closed and her light breathing reveals her sleeping.

Walking to Reni, Layn looks down at her daughter, who’s breathing heavily.

“You’re two for two with wearing her out.” states Layn, leaning over Reni and placing her left hand on Reni’s cheek. “Go a little easy on her, she hasn’t been here for long.”

“M-Mom…” breaths Reni, before she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Layn smiles as she stands up straight and leaves the room, shortly after though, Layn returns, carrying a small circular basket, with a folded bath towel over the top. Walking in-between the two beds, Layn places the basket down and removes the towel and unfolds it over Reni’s bed. After placing the towel down, she walks back to Sakura’s bed and moves her hands under her and carefully pick her up in her arms and turns around and gently places her done onto the towel on Reni’s bed. Reaching into the basket, which was half-full of water, Layn removes a face towel from the water, wrings it out a little and placing it on Sakura’s belly and lowers it down to her labia, wiping up much of the honey that coats her lower lips with one swipe of the towel, before returning it to the water.

Seeing the trails of honey on her nipples, Layn lowers her lips down to Sakura’s chest and licks her left nipple once, licking her lips once, ‘Mmming’ before placing the towel on Sakura’s left breast, then the right, before spreading Sakura’s leg’s widely, causing Sakura’s labia to spread as her two eggs slides out of her vagina, followed by some lingering honey to ooze from her slit, causing Layn to smile at the sight before lowering the towel down to Sakura’s pussy lips again, caressing them gently for a moment before going lower, wiping clean Sakura’s anus, which causes the young girl to stir in the slumber for the brief moments that the towel lingers there before Layn moves the towel to clean elsewhere.

\- A few hours later, 2:35 PM -

Waking up, Sakura sits up, rubbing her eyes, causing the bed cover to fall from her body to reveal her bare chest. Hearing some rustling, she opens her eyes to see Reni getting dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

“I’m going to go see Jillian.” answers Reni, smiling.

“Lila’s house? Can I come with you?” asks Sakura, yawning briefly.

“Sure, hurry and get dressed.”

Looking down, Sakura realizes she’s completely naked and removes the cover from her legs and wonders…

“Hey, I’m completely clean, I could’ve sworn my pussy was a mess before I went to sleep.”

“Mom must’ve cleaned us up after we passed out.” states Reni.

“Does she do that a lot?”

“If she’s here at the time, then she does it, so yeah, she does it pretty often.”

“She must like doing it then.” replies Sakura, removing herself from the bed and locating her shirt and skirt combo she was wearing earlier and begins to put it on.

“She told me that sometimes, she waits at the door for me to finish and go to sleep before she walks in and starts cleaning me.” states Reni.

“Wow…” replies Sakura, “That’s a little creepy isn’t it.”

“I don’t think so, I never really know if she’s at the door waiting, plus, if she is, I’m too busy coming to care anyway.”

“Heh, well, you have a point.” comments Sakura, pulling up her skirt over her pantied waist, before sitting on her bed and putting on her socks.

Reni, now dressed starting to leave the room, Sakura looks up and gasps, quickly standing and pulling up the second sock as she calls out to Reni, following behind…

“Hey Reni-chan wait, I have a question!”

Catching Reni in the doorframe, she stops and turns around, “What is it?”

“Um…” began Sakura, a light blush rising on her cheeks. “When we were, uh, ‘enjoying ourselves’…”

“You mean fu*king?” interrupts Reni, smiling.

Sakura gasps, “Reni! You shouldn’t swear! It’s not nice! And don’t call it that!”

“Are you serious?” laughs Reni. “Everyone swears.”

“That don’t mean you have to do it too!” pouts Sakura.

“Fine, fine little miss Goodie Two Shoes, what should we call what we did then?”

“’Having fun’ works just as good.” replies Sakura.

“Having fun?!” laughs Reni, “What are you, twelve?”

“No, I told you, I’m fourteen.” replies Sakura, frowning at Reni.

“Then it’s ok.” states Reni, placing her right hand on Sakura’s Shoulder, “You can use big girl words now.”

“Don’t tease me.” states Sakura, folding her arms over her chest. “Those words are dirty and should only be used by adults.”

“Dirty? Then what about ‘pussy’? You use that word and its a dirty word too!”

“But…” replies Sakura, before her blush deepened and broke eye contact with her sister, unable to come up with a defense to the statement.

“Heh, so don’t tell me to stop using ‘dirty’ words when you use them yourself.” states Reni, grinning before walking away.

Sakura remained in the doorway, pouting for a moment, before replying, “Fine!” and following after Reni. “Keep your potty mouth.”

“You too.” retorts Reni amusingly.

“I still have a question for you.” states Sakura.

“What is it?” asks Reni, stopping at the top of the stairs and looking to Sakura.

“Back when we were ‘HAVING FUN’” she states, emphasizing the two words, which Reni quickly quipped in “Fu*king” causing Sakura to groan at her, but continues on… “Anyway, towards the end, when I felt like I was losing it…” her cheeks reddening more. “My nipples started squirting, it felt…”

“Indescribable?” quickly guessed Reni, smiling.

“Yeah…” answers Sakura, looking puzzled, “It felt so amazing, my entire body felt like it had turn to goo at that moment.”

“Goo huh? I don’t think I’ve heard it described like that before.” comments Reni.

“My nipple have never squirting anything before.” states Sakura, “My honey would ooze out, but never squirt out, why did that happen, and could I make it happen again?”

“Well, as far as I know, it happens when your under so much pleasure, that your body doesn’t know how else to handle it and tries to find other areas of the body to get release, so you ether pee or crap yourself, but if you have no pee or crap, then the only other easily accessible spot on the body is the nipples, there’s a bunch of tiny holes there, usually, honey would come out slowly from there, thus the oozing, but the body is under so much stress, the honey is ejected with a strong force behind it.”

“Wow…” gasps Sakura lowly, lowering her left hand down to her crotch, having becoming a little aroused from Reni’s explanation. “So, if I wanted it to happen again, I’d have to come so much I feel like I’m losing my mind?”

“Yep, that’s why when you said you couldn’t take it anymore, I didn’t want to stop, I was at that point too. It usually is scary the first time when you feel like your going to go insane from the pleasure, I’m sorry for not letting go.”

“It’s ok.” replies Sakura, smiling. “It would’ve been nice if you warned me somehow though… but, Is it possible to do it alone?”

“Not with only fingers.” states Reni, “You have to use a really, really, REALLY strong and large vibrator, the kind that you have to mount to the floor or wall and plug in. and unless you can control the urge to pull yourself off, or stop, like you were trying to do, you have to basically tie yourself down onto the vibrator.”

“Geez…” comments Sakura.

“Yeah, too bad they only sell those monsters to adults.”

“Why?”

“Well, if you use those things too much or too long, I hear you can die from it, the heart can’t take it and basically explodes.”

“Whoa.” states Sakura, lifting her hands to her chest. “That’s scary.”

“Yeah, but those people have usually replaced people with their toy, so the constant high degree of pleasure over a period of time wears their heart out.”

“So I’m not in danger of my heart exploding the next time I feel like I’m losing my mind from pleasure?” asks Sakura, smiling nervously.

“Heh, of course not, we’re still growing girl’s, our hearts can take it!” replies Reni, smiling, beating on her chest twice.

\- Minutes later, at the doorstep of Lila’s home -

After a few knocks on the door, it opens, revealing a young looking man with long raven-hair tied into a ponytail.

“Hi Mr. Drenet.” greets Reni, “Is Jillian and Lila here?”

“You’re Lila’s dad?” suddenly asks Sakura, smiling up at the man, blushing deeply.

“Yeah, their here.” replies Mr. Drenet. Before looking down to Sakura and smiles. “And you must be Sakura, nice to finally meet you.” he states, before kneeling down and offering his right hand.

Sakura didn’t raise her hands up though as she twittled her fingers in front of her, grinning goofily at the young looking man and only managed a giggle.

Reni looks over to Sakura and grins, “Can we come in?”

“Sure.” replies Mr. Drenet. “Jillian and Lila are in their room.” he adds, smiling at Sakura before standing and moving aside.

Reni then takes hold of Sakura’s hand and lead her into the house and up the nearby stairs and once their were at the top, Reni looks at Sakura, “I thought you said you weren’t into guys!”

“I-I’m not!” shot back Sakura, a look of annoyance on her face.

“Then what the hell was that with Lila’s dad!?”

Sakura’s entire face instantly reddened, “T-T-That was… I-I mean… He’s good looking, that’s all!”

“Riiiiight…”

“Can’t I just think a boy looks good without me wanting to… uh…” replies Sakura, looking to the floor.”

“Without wanting to ‘what’?” asks Reni grinning down at her shorter sister. “And Mr. Drenet isn’t a boy, he’s a man.”

“Just drop it.” states Sakura, pushing pass Reni and walking down the hall.

“Hmm, I see now…” replies Reni, grinning as she follows behind, “You like MEN, not boys!”

“I said drop it!” whines Sakura.

Shortly after, the two enters Lila and Jillian’s room, finding them engaged in a video game, Lila wearing just an oversized shirt and Jillian wearing a white T-shirt and jeans.

The two quickly see Reni and Sakura and Jillian gasps, “Fu*k!” at the sight of Reni, who cries out, “Jillian!” arms outstretched and running towards him.

Jillian though quickly drops the controller in his hands and began running from her. “Get away from me! How many time do I have to tell you, I’m not interested!” running over one of the beds, Jillian eventually runs out of the room with Reni following close behind, “You love me, I just know it!”

“Wow, nice to see Jillian being annoyed instead of the other way around.” states Sakura, smiling.

“Hehe, yeah…” replies Lila, “Reni’s great for getting rid of him.”

END


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, INCEST, STRAIGHT SEX, EGG-LAYING, ANAL

\- The Following day, Monday, 6:21 AM -  
\- Sakura and Reni’s Room -

Two teen girls still slept peacefully in their beds, although, it was Reni who awoke with a start, feeling a vigorous buzzing in her rear. Yawning briefly, Reni lifts herself up onto her hands and knees before leaning back to sit up on her legs, causing the bed cover to fall from her young, nude body, as she stretches out her arms and yawns a second time, before removing herself from her bed.

Walking over to the dresser, Reni reaches her left hand behind her to her rear, threads a finger through a small loop between her cheeks and pulls as she laxes her anus, easily removing a loudly buzzing black ball. Lifting the device to her face, Reni presses a button on the sphere, stopping it’s buzzing before placing it on the top of her dresser before she opens one of the drawers and removes a couple articles of clothes.

After dressing herself in a blue shirt and white pleated skirt and white socks, she combs her hair for a few minutes in front of the mirror before deeming it ok. Next in her morning preparation for school, Reni leaves her room and heads into the bathroom, to brush her teeth and attend to the first delight of the morning…

Walking to the toilet, Reni turns her back to it and drops her skirt and panties down to her ankles as she lowers her rear down to the cool seat, before relaxing, soon feeling the twinge from her bladder, and the relief her pee streaming from between her young lower lips and down into the waiting water.

It was during this relief that Reni felt the familiar, weighty pressure from within her womb, She had egg, but they weren’t ready to be laid, not quite yet. Though a vigorous action of some kind would loosen them from the lining of her womb and induce a laying.

Reni already had a ‘vigorous action’ in mind though, She took part in it nearly everyday, it readied her for the school day better than any bowl of cereal ever did, at least, she liked to think so.

Feeling her urination sputtering to a stop, Reni, grinning, looks up to the nearby clock, seeing the time was…

“Six forty-five… I still have enough time for a quickie if I hurry.”

Reaching to the roll of toilet paper, Reni takes a few squares and pats her labia dry before dropping the paper into the water and standing, pulling up her skirt and panties before flushing the toilet and quickly washing her hands, then leaving the room.

After returning to her room and collecting a few things, like her wrist P.I.D and phone, Reni quickly hurries out of the room and heads down the hall, to her mom and dads room. Checking the door, she smiles upon discovering the door unlocked and slowly turns the knob and opens the door, peeking her head into the room and sees that her parents are still sleeping.

Slipping her body through the slightly open door and lightly closing it behind her with a small click, Reni steps slowly towards the foot of the bed and lowers herself to her knees. Before making her next move though, Reni reaches under her skirt and slides her panties down to her ankles before removing them and dropping them to the floor before reaching her hands to the edge of the bed cover and lifting it before smoothly entering the bed, heading for her dad…

Smiling, Reni sees that her dad, as well as her mom, is sleeping in the nude, and slowly crawling between her dad’s leg’s, see’s his member semi-erect and reaches her right hand towards it and stroke it’s underside teasingly…

“Come on…” urges Reni, in a whisper. “At attention soldier.”

With a few more strokes of the underside of her dad’s penis, it was now fully erect and waiting for more.

“There ya go…” comments Reni, grinning before leaning her face towards the erect rod and sticking out her tongue, starting near the base, slowly licks the length up her fathers cock, feeling it twitch on her tongue. With the first flick of her tongue over the tip, she hears a sleepy moan from her dad.

Only smiling from the sound, Reni continues, flattening her tongue this time and repeating the licking of the penis, coating it’s underside in her saliva, before angling her head to the right and starting to lick elsewhere on her father’s cock. Reni gave plenty of licks to it’s shaft but not so much to the sensitive head, only teasing it with quick licks, all the while, hearing the infrequent moans from her sleeping dad.

After sufficiently tonguing the shaft, already throbbing a little from the tease, Reni lowers her tongue further, to the delicate sack at the very bottom, coating it in licks before taking a testicle into her warm mouth and light squeezing it against the roof of her mouth with her tongue.

This action brought out a slightly louder, more profound moan from her father and Reni felt his legs shift a little under her, before releasing the sphere from her mouth and quickly taking in the second one, licking and sucking on it as she dances her right hand’s fingers over the first one.

Another moan and Reni sees the rod above her twitch once, then again, before Reni releases the sack from her mouth, grinning and licking up the shaft once more before looking down at the swollen head.

“You’re gonna cum for me?”

Lifting her right hand from her father’s sack, Reni places a finger to the swollen head and strokes it lightly, making it twitch more. With a teasing stroke down the underside of the throbbing shaft, Reni hears her dad groan and she quickly places her lips down over the head of his cock, washing it with her tongue and lightly sucking before her fathers hips jerk and she feels a forceful stream of her dad cum fill her mouth. 

At the first taste of her dads cum into her mouth, Reni eagerly begins to swallow the abundant first load her dad’s cock shoots into her mouth. Gripping her fathers throbbing rod with her right hand, Reni quickly starts an up and down motion, urging more and more cum from his orgasming penis.

Upon the last of the first shot down her young throat, Reni felt the hands of her father grasp her head through the covers, keeping her where she was, Reni had no intention of removing her mouth though, as she feels the second shot of her fathers cum into her mouth and greedily swallows it. The second shot was a bigger load than the first, but Reni easily takes it down her throat before her cheeks begin to inflate. Following the second load, was the final, third shot of cum into her mouth, the third being the weakest and least amount of her fathers cum, only swallowing half of it’s amount and leaving some left in her mouth to swish around in her mouth, to enjoy the sweet taste.

With the bulk of her father’s orgasm at an end, with deep sigh signaling it and his hands coming down from her head, Reni uses her right hand to try and squeeze out the last bits of cum into her mouth. Shortly into this though, she feels the bed cover come off and looks up to her dad with the head of his cock still in her mouth, smiling, though her dad smiles also…

“Yanno sweetie, I would like to be awake.”

Carefully removing her lips from the still erect penis and placing her left hands fingers against her lips before swallowing, a visible bulge traveling down her throat, she smiles wider…

“I know, but I like waking you up like this, and it seems like your cum tastes better when I do.”

Placing a hand on his daughters head, Reni’s dad replies, “Well, is this just my morning blow or is there something else you have planned?”

“I want you to fu*k the eggs out of me!” states Reni, smiling.

“Really?” questions her dad, grinning. “What time is it?”

Reni releases her right hand from her dads penis and looks to the device on her wrist.

“We got about thirty minutes.”

“That should be enough time to fu*k the eggs out of you… but your gonna have to be quite, your mom’s still sleeping.”

“Ok.” replies Reni, before turning around and reaching down to the floor to her panties, turning around and balling them up before stuffing them in her mouth.

“Ok, that’ll work.” replies her dad.

Reni then turns around again and positions herself on her hands and knees before flipping up the back of her skirt, revealing her wet, young labia to her dad.

Her dad sits up and positions himself on his knees behind her, placing his left hand on her rear, parting her cheeks to reveal the brown hole of Reni’s butt, as he moves his right hand up to his mouth and puts two fingers into his mouth, wetting his fingers before lowering them down to Reni’s rear and lubing up her hole a little, causing her to moan a little from the teasing sensation and gasping briefly upon her dad plunging two fingers into her before pulling out.

A muffled whine leaves Reni, wagging her rear in front of her dad.

“Ok, ok, no need to be impatient…” replies her dad, taking his cock in his right hand and aiming it at his daughters waiting hole before suddenly, thrusting forward and plunging himself into Reni’s a*s, causing her to emit a muffled, shocked gasp as she felt her dad’s penis enter her tightest hole.

Just as quick as he thrusted in, he withdrew, making Reni whine before groaning upon feeling the hard, thrusting return of her dads cock into her small body.

“This what you want?” asks her dad, smiling as he slowly, but forcefully thrusts into her straining sphincter.

“Mm-hm…” moans into the panties in her mouth, but soon, she spit’s the underwear out and begins to moan out freely, but not too loud. “Harder daddy, I want you to fu*k the eggs outta me!”

Moving his right hand up to Reni’s shoulder, he draws back and rams his cock into his daughters a*s with enough force to emit a slapping sound from the meeting of his hips against Reni’s rear, who gasps out loudly in pleasure.

“Oohhh yes! Just like that! Faster! Harder and Faster daddy!” replies Reni happily, though loudly.

He thrust into her forcefully once more and before pulling back out, states, “Keep your voice in check Reni, or put your underwear back in your mouth.”

“Ok, sorry… Your dick just feels so good.”

“I’m sure it does…” replies her dad, moving his left hand from her rear, to Reni’s other shoulder, before pulling out then slamming back into his daughters a*s, releasing a gasp from her, before continuing, quickly increasing the pace of the thrusts, though still favoring the force of the thrust rather than the speed.

Although not matching the speed of the thrusts with the force, Reni had to stuff her panties back into her mouth as she moans uncontrollably from her dad thrusting into her a*s like she was a fully grown woman. It wasn’t long before Reni was given her first orgasm of the day, a loud, but muffled, moan of bliss leaves her mouth as her pussy explodes with her honey and dirtying the bed under her, her sphincter clinching up on the hard thrusts of her fathers cock in her.

Aside from his frequent panting from the exertion of happily fu*king his daughter’s clenching a*s, Reni’s dad didn’t let up, he continues to thrust into her during her orgasm. 

Towards the end of Reni’s orgasm, from the brief weakening, Reni lowers her head down to the bed, keeping her rear up as she moans from the still forceful thrust of her dad, although, hearing a small groan from him and slowing his actions, Reni smiles and pulls her panties from her mouth.

“You close to coming again?” she asks.

“Yeah, a little.”

“Don’t stop, I want you to come in my a*s.”

“Sorry sweetie, but I’d rather not, you wouldn’t have much time to get it out of you and catch the bus, I haven’t gotten your eggs out for you yet ether.”

“Pleeeease?” whines Reni. “I want you to cum in my butt, I’ll just keep it in until I get to school.”

“Well, the urge is gone now, but, I’ll think about it, but now…” replies her dad, lowering his left hand from her shoulder and reaching under her, pass her belly and to her abdomen, pressing in and feeling the lumps of her eggs, “Let’s see about getting those eggs out…” he adds, before leaning back a little pulling back on Reni’s shoulder, with a gasp from her as she was pulled up into a sitting position, sinking down onto her dads cock in her rear, releasing a moan of delight from her.

“Ohhh… my favorite…” moans Reni, before slowly beginning to lift herself up off her dad’s penis before dropping down onto it. “Mmmm, Bouncy Time.” she adds, before bounces once more on her dad’s penis lodged into her now even tighter hole, before leaning back onto him, lifting her right hand up, behind her to place her hand on his cheek. “I wouldn’t mind a little help though…”

Reni then lowers her hand when she feels both of her dad’s hands on her waist, before leaning forward a little and feeling her dad start lifting her up, but Reni herself was also lifting herself up too, having the aid of her fathers hands reduced the strain on her legs from what was to be repeated lifting.

The pace and forcefulness of the thrust, or ‘bounces’ in this positioning wasn’t anywhere close what the previous position gave, but with the finger’s of Reni’s dad repeatedly pressing and prodding her womb, was just as effective as violently thrusting into her to loosen her eggs.

Within about five minutes, through her moaning, Reni gasps out briefly as she feels her eggs finally dislodge from the walls of her womb and drop to the opening of her cervix.

“Ah… Daddy, there ready to come out now.”

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting then, huh?” comments her dad, before gripping Reni’s waist a little firmer and increasing the pace of her bouncing up and down on his cock.

Reni herself was enjoying every second, feeling each bounce jostle the eggs within her, until one finally blocked the hole of her cervix, before feeling her womb contract in, pushing the egg, forcing her easily accommodating cervix to dilate and her egg begin it’s slow, but sure journey through her young female orifice.

“It’s coming daddy!” declares Reni, happily as she feels the pressure of the egg making it’s way to freedom. “The first one’s almost out!”

Reni’s dad began to force her down on his throbbing penis harder now, causing the egg inside her to hasten it’s retreat.

With a few more forceful down thrusts, with a gasp from Reni, her egg slips free from the grip of her cervix, quickly down the slippery walls of her pussy and pops out to rest on the bed, a solid, vibrant red color, wet with her honey as Reni cried out from the surge of pleasure from her egg’s exit.

Hearing a groan from her father, who still thrusts her down on his penis, but slowing, she comments…

“You’re gonna come aren’t you? Fill me up daddy, fill your daughters a*s with all that hot cum bubbling up inside.”

Her dad grins at her, “A-A fourteen year old girl shouldn’t be talking like- Nnngh… like that.”

“You say that almost every time we fu*k daddy.” comments Reni, before lowering her hands down to her dad’s knees and starting to fu*k him with her butt rather than him thrusting into her, making him groan a little more. “I know you like it daddy, you like my dirty mouth… Mmm-you like it when, I beg for your cum, when I talk about how hard, and thick your cock is when it fu*ks me, my tight little fourteen year old pussy and a*s, they love it…” adds Reni, before releasing a long, none-orgasmic moan and feeling the hands grip her waist tighter, trying to slow the bobbing of her rear on his throbbing, ready to fire penis. “They love being spread nice a wide, swallowing that big fat dick of yours. Do it daddy, fill your naughty little girl’s a*s with that cum, my a*s is hungry for it…”

With Reni’s dirty talk and the insistent bobbing of her a*s on his swollen penis, her dad couldn’t take it any more and cries out as his hands shot from Reni’s waist to pull her up into an embrace from behind as his penis finally came, shooting thick, lengthy streams of cum deep into Reni’s a*s; who also moans out upon feeling the first load flood into her rectum before more and more followed, feeling her dad’s body jerk against her from the pleasure.

“Ohhhh… There’s so much daddy…” praises Reni, placing her hands on her belly, “I can feel it flooding into me, my naughty little a*s is drinking it all up.”

Almost just as quickly as the first load was shot into her, the last of it quickly found residence in Reni’s a*s as she felt her dad shudder and his heavy breathing on her neck.

“F-F-F-Fu*k….” stutters out her dad. “You naughty… naughty little girl. S-Such a filthy mouth on a cute thing like you…”

“This naughty little girl still has an egg left inside her…” comments Reni, smiling, before noticing the door that she had closed upon entering the room, cracked open and her smile turns to a grin…

-

Just outside the door, was Sakura, dressed in only a small t-shirt and white panties, breathing heavily, her face red as she looks on at the incredibly lewd sight, her right hand rubbing her drenched crotch, numerous, thick rivulets of her honey running down her thighs to a pool of it on the floor.

Sakura was beginning to question whether to continue swearing off boys if simply looking at such a sight aroused her to such a degree…

‘Just once…’ she thought.

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, EGG-LAYING, HATCHING, INCEST

\- Next Day, Tuesday, 3:21 P.M. -

Although her sister was currently gone, Sakura was far from bored today, Actually, ever since waking up, she realized she had and egg inside her womb to be laid, but something odd accompanied with it, a strange feeling of protection, she wanted to protect the egg inside herself, which she found quite strange, considering there was nothing around that she deemed dangerous and inside her womb, what could be safer?

Having this strange sensation of protectiveness for her egg, Sakura, for most of the day, decided to keep it to herself and not tell her parents about it… until, she realized that she had yet to lay her egg since she woke up; usually, it only takes at most, four hours from realizing there was an egg present in her womb before it wanted out, but now, it was going on eight hours.

Concerned that something was wrong, Sakura heads to the kitchen, where she sees her mom, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, washing dishes.

“Hey mom, I think something’s wrong with me.” states Sakura, walking up to the right of her mom, who looks down towards her with a wondering look on her face, before Sakura continues, “I feel, weird.”

“Well that’s no good.” replies Layn, reaching to a towel and drying her hands, before squatting down in front of Sakura and placing the back of her right hand against Sakura’s forehead, before tilting her head to the side and looking puzzled, “Well, you don’t seem to have a fever…” she lowers her hand and asks, “Are you in pain of some kind?”

“No, I’m not in pain, but, I have this feeling…” answers Sakura, looking away worriedly and placing her hands over her abdomen.

“A feeling?” questions Layn, reaching out her right hand and placing them on Sakura’s hands. “You have egg today?”

“Yeah, for some reason, I feel like, I want to protect it.”

“Really now?” asks Layn, smiling up at her daughter. “Well, your eggs are perfectly safe here.”

“I know, that’s the thing…” replies Sakura. “I KNOW I’m safe and I know I can lay my eggs safely, so it doesn’t make sense why I would suddenly have a this desire to protect it, and I haven’t laid it since I’ve waken up.”

“Well, that certainly is strange.” states Layn, before lifting her left hand up and brushing back Sakura’s bangs and kissing her lightly on the forehead. “Maybe you’re nervous for some reason, would you mind if I try to ease any stress you may have built up?” suggest Layn, smiling comfortably at her daughter and placing her left hand gently on Sakura’s cheek.

“U-Um… ok…” replies Sakura, nervously.

Something strange then followed, once Sakura felt her mom’s right hand move from her hands down, under her skirt and tease her through her white panties gently, Sakura, felt the sensation of wanting to protect herself, or more appropriately, her egg, surge and suddenly exclaims, “NO!” and pushes her mom away from her roughly, causing her mom to gasp out briefly and falling back to her rear.

“Ah! Mom, I’m sorry!” gasps Sakura, realizing what she did. “I didn’t mean to!”

“That’s ok.” replies Layn, though puzzled as she sits up. “Why did you push me though?”

“I-I don’t know…” replies Sakura. “When you touched me…” she adds, lowering her own hands down to her crotch. “That protective feeling I had, it just…”

“I see then…” states Layn, smiling. “Sex isn’t the only way to relieve stress, there are other ways that don’t involve touching you there.”

“Like what?”

“Hmm, how about, a massage, would you like that?”

“Ohh, sure!” replies Sakura, excitedly. “Massages are great!”

“Ok then…” replies Layn, with a smile and getting to her feet. “Let’s go to my room and I’ll make sure all that nasty stress goes away.”

“What about the dishes?” asks Sakura. 

“Your happiness is more important than washing dishes, now come on.” replies Layn, heading out of the kitchen.

“Ok.”

-

This was the first time entering her parents home and inside, Sakura saw that the room was simply huge, as well as the bed, Sakura remembered seeing a King-sized bed before and this one was even bigger than that, she guessed her mom and dad could sleep on it normally and she and Reni could sleep comfortably on the bottom end of the bed.

“Whoa, you have a huge bed…” comments Sakura, in awe at the sight.

“Heh, yeah, me and your father like plenty of room when we sleep…” replies Layn, walking towards her bed and turning to face Sakura before adding, “And, when we’re not sleeping…” with a wink, causing Sakura to blush lightly at what Layn was hinting at.

“Well, can you remove your clothes?” asks Layn.

“Huh?” replies Sakura, puzzled, “I thought you were going to give me a massage.”

“I am sweetie, I’m going to give you a full-body massage.” replies Layn, walking over to the dresser and picking up a small, shiny can.

“Oh…” states Sakura, before reaching to the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up…

“Have you ever had a full-body massage?” asks Layn, turning to face her half-naked daughter.

“Once, I think I was nine or ten…” answers Sakura, topless as she now pulls down her skirt and panties. “I remimber walking into a nice smelling room, with a towel around me, then laying on my stomach, and a woman rubbed some kind of lotion on my back.”

“It was oil she rubbed on you.” states Layn. “I’m going to do the same to you sweetie.”

“Really?” asks Sakura, smiling. “You’re going to make my body all slippery?”

“Mm, if you want.” replies Layn, smiling before walking in front of Sakura and kneeling down to her and removing the cap on the container, revealing light red oil. “Smell this.”

Sakura lowers her nose down to the liquid and took a few sniffs and ‘Mmm’ed’

“It smells like strawberries.”

“So you like it?” asks Layn. “I have a second tin of oil.”

“I want this one.” states Sakura, smiling.

“Ok then, go lay on the bed.”

Sakura eagerly did so and lays in the middle of the bed, on her stomach, resting her head on her hands.

“Ready!”

Layn then joins Sakura on the bed and lowers the tin of oil near her back and pours a little of it up along her spine, then placing the cover on it and placing it down next to her before placing her hands on Sakura’s back and rubbing the oil around her back, and over her shoulders, quickly causing her to coo at the pleasurable touch of her mom’s hands.

“Mmmm, you just started and it already feels good…” comments Sakura.

“Well I’m here to please.” replies Layn, smiling as she calmly glides her hands up and down Sakura’s back.

Layn continues to massages her daughter’s back and shoulders for close to five solid minutes, any stress that Sakura did have, seemed to be fading or already gone as she ‘Ohh’ed’ and ‘Ahh’ed’ from the relaxing touch of her moms hands.

A whine soon leaves her lips as she feels the hands leave her back, but she was soon answered when she felt the warm oil pour onto her back, then the hands return, but now, the hands traveled downwards, over the cheeks of her rear, spreading the oil there, before down to her thighs. The pleasure starting to come from her rear and thighs wasn’t as much as her back and shoulder gave, but Sakura still wanted her mom to continue.

“Ever have your butt and thighs massaged?” asks Layn, as she kneads the Sakura’s rear cheeks, spreading them frequently, causing the air to brush over her anus, giving her a mildly ticklish sensation, although, with the air brushing against her consistently hidden hole and her mom’s massaging of her butt, Sakura was mildly surprised as her body reacted, feeling her young pussy becoming wet.

Layn, smelling the sweet oder of her daughters arousal, only smiled and continued on with the massage, soon lower down Sakura’s leg’s, the back of her knees on down to her calves and feet, which quickly brought out Sakura’s giggling.

“All rightie then, time to flip over and get the front.” states Layn, finally finishing Sakura’s entire backside after a total of twenty minutes.

Sakura lazily turns over onto her back, smiling goofily, her eyes closed, “I feel so relaxed, can I ask you to massage me like this in the future?”

“Sure sweetie.” replies Layn, smiling at her daughter, before pouring oil on her belly and up between Sakura’s flat chest. “To tell the truth, I like rubbing you, your skin is so soft and pretty, I just want to touch it…” she adds, placing her hand on her belly, then gliding her hands up, over Sakura’s chest and back down, eliciting a moan from her, from the pleasure of the massage and the pleasure of her mom’s hands moving over her breasts and nipples.

“Well…” starts Sakura, blushing, “It’s win-win for the both of use.”

“I guess it is.” comments her mom, as, with Sakura’s back, Layn focuses on Sakura’s upper front, sliding her oiled hands up and down Sakura’s flat chest and down to her slim stomach, each brush of her hands over her daughters nipples, brought out a small gasp or moan, and quickens her breath.

It wasn’t long before Layn notices a slimy trail going up and down Sakura’s chest, though she quickly realized was the trails were, Sakura’s tiny erect nipples were oozing her honey. 

Smiling, Layn moves her left hand over Sakura’s right breast and slowly, trails her hand south, pass Sakura’s navel, over her abdomen, and cupping the tender, wet flesh between her legs.

A surge of pleasure shot through her body, causing Sakura to gasp out, but the sensation of pleasure from the touch of her labia was nearly immediately drowned out from the absolute NEED to protect and gasped out again as her hands rocket down to her moms over her crotch and pushes her hand from her.

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” quickly replies Layn, drawing back her hand.

“N-No, I’m sorry…” states Sakura. “I… I want you to, but…”

“It’s ok.”

“I’m so confused…” whines Sakura, before turning on her left side, her back to her mom, who simply looks at her puzzled, but concerned. “What’s wrong with me?”

Layn places her left hand on Sakura’s shoulder, before Sakura states, “Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, but, can you leave me alone for a little while?”

“Sure.” replies Layn, smiling, before picking up the tin, then standing. “If you want to talk, I’ll be downstairs.”

“Ok.”

-

With the closing of the door, Sakura, rolls back onto her back and sits up, looking down to her labia…

“What’s wrong? Why won’t you let mom touch you?” she questions.

Sakura pokes the lips of her labia a few times, before falling back onto the bed.

“Did I do something wrong? Is it because I’m thinking about ‘doing it’ with a boy after seeing what I saw yesterday morning?”

Sakura then frowns shortly after and places her hands over her face.

“There really must be something wrong with me, I’m talking to my pussy, my freaking PUSSY! I may as well be talking to the person in the mirror.”

Soon, she uncovers her face, looking blankly up to the ceiling in wonderment.

“Wait a minute, how many times have a masturbated today? Maybe that’s what’s up, I’ve only masturbated once since I’ve been up, maybe my pussy is just eager to come… but that doesn’t make any sense, if my pussy was eager to come, it wouldn’t not want mom to touch it.”

Sakura then sits up again and looks down to her labia. “Well… it couldn’t hurt, I could use an orgasm…”

With that, Sakura moves her right hand down to her lower lips and gently inserts two fingers into herself, moaning as they sank into her, before moaning out as she began to move her fingers in a ‘come here’ motion, reaching and stimulating her g-spot.

Sakura didn’t feel in the mood to drag out her masturbation and simply wanted an orgasm, so she focuses on he G-spot, gradually going faster and faster, speeding up her breathing to pants and soon, her body began to shake and twitch, until Sakura could feel a building need to pee and smiles, she was going to squirt, she had forgotten about stimulating her G-spot causes squirting orgasms and upon feeling the sensation of needing to pee, Sakura, quickens her fingers and just shortly after, she gasps out as a surge of pleasure ran through her, feeling her pussy explode, covering her fingers in her honey, but her honey was quickly ‘washed’ away as she feels herself squirt as she continues to attack her G-spot, a sputtering thick stream of her girl-cum squirting out of her urethra into her palm before her body quaked from the pleasure of orgasm.

Since Sakura was sitting, all of her fluids soaked a small area of the bed under her.

With the echoes of orgasm still flowing through her, Sakura opens her eyes and removes her finger from herself and sees them dripping and thick strings of her honey connecting her to her messy labia. She quickly lifts her fingers to her lips and begins to lick them clean.

“Mmmm, just what I needed…” sighs Sakura, leaning back on the bed.

As she licks her hand clean, Sakura soon feels her egg move inside of her and nestle itself against the exit of her womb.

“Finally! You’re ready to come out now?” she questions.

Although, instead of sitting up, Sakura lifts her legs, placing her feet on the bed and spreading her legs wide.

Grimacing a little feeling her womb contract, Sakura feels her well accustomed cervix dilate widely, causing her to moan briefly, before it slips free and into the small tunnel of her vagina, stretching it’s slippery walls as those walls began an undulation action. Sakura began moaning again as she feels her egg traveling down her fleshy tunnel, gyrating her hips in response to the pleasure, before she feels the egg emerge out and gripped lightly by the lips of her labia before Sakura, clenches and pushes her egg out, literally spitting the egg from her pussy, imitating the sound as well as Sakura sighs in the pleasurable relief.

After a minutes rest, Sakura sits up, and gasps softly at her egg resting against her lips.

“It’s, different…”

Different indeed, the egg wasn’t covered in jewels, or colored a vibrant hue, it was a plain white, four inches tall. It looked like a normal, though large egg, cover in her honey, but there was one odd thing about it…

Sakura, reaches down and gasps the egg with her right hand and lifts it to her face.

“Butterflies?”

The egg, strangely, came with a Butterfly motif, decorating the entire egg.

Sakura couldn’t admire the design for long though as she felt movement from within the egg! Her silent gasp was followed with an audible one when the egg cracked, causing her to drop the egg and scramble back to the head of the bed.

“W-What the heck!?” gasps Sakura, looking on in shock and awe at the sight of her cracked egg that she had no part in damaging.

After a few seconds though, nothing else happens; nervously, Sakura, on her hands and knees, moved towards the cracked egg and slowly nudging it with a finger. With another gasp from Sakura, she saw the egg shift back towards her, as if she didn’t nudge it, shortly after, the crack lengthened.

“W-What’s going on?” states Sakura, worried, “My egg is hatching! But how!? I haven’t been with a boy, I couldn’t be pregnant!”

Sakura hears another crack and sees it spread again and the egg shift, before the egg began to move more and more and the sounds of cracking increased. Sakura quickly returned back against the head of the bed as she saw the egg get weaker and weaker at holding whatever what was trying to come out.

With one last crack, the egg seems to explode, causing Sakura to gasp from the action, as well as seeing something bright fly up and zipping around the large room.

“What the…”

Watching the thing zipping around the room, Sakura soon realizes whatever the thing was, was disoriented and confused with it’s erratic flying.

Nearly unconsciously, Sakura nervously lifts her right hand, opening her right hand, as if offering her hand for something to be placed on it.

A few moments later, the bright object nears her, flying around her outstretched hand, and it was at this time, that Sakura received the image of the object.

“Is that… a, fairy?” she questions, in wonderment.

The thing was clearly humanoid, nude, female and short blonde hair, one other thing Sakura notice was that it’s body looked transparent. It’s wings were moving too fast for her to see what they looked like, but she could see that, despite the decoration on the broken egg, they weren’t butterfly wings.

The tiny, six inch tall female, flew up and over Sakura’s hand, as if it was examine it.

“It’s ok.” states Sakura, trying to be inviting, despite the her confusion.

At the sound of her voice, Sakura saw the tiny girl look toward her, this gave Sakura the chance to notice the tiny girl’s large, solid purple eyes, the large eyes reminded her of the large eyes of anime characters.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” states Sakura, slowly moving her hand under the tiny girl, who, noticing this, quickly zips away from the hand, but not too far.

However, just moments later, the tiny girl slowly hovers back to her hand and reaches her right-hand down, causing Sakura to smile upon feeling the tiny hand touch hers.

With one hand, then came the tiny girl’s second, before she slowly lowers her legs, to land on Sakura’s hands, on her hands and knees, her wings quickly stopping, allowing Sakura to see the thin, delicate looking clear things.

Aside from her wings though, If Sakura didn’t see this mystery creature land on her hand, she would have never known it landed, it was light as a feather.

Smiling, she saw it crawl around her hand on its hand and knees, revealing it’s rear to her before facing her again.

“Um… It’s nice to meet you.” greets Sakura, puzzled.

She then see’s the tiny girl sit up on her legs and wrap her hands around her stomach.

“Are you hungry?” Sakura asks.

Sakura next sees the tiny girl sniffing the air, soon, lowering her face down to the palm of her hand, and sniffing her hand, then licking her palm.

Tilting her own head to the side in wonderment, Sakura was puzzled at the tiny girl licking her hand, but it soon stopped and sat up again and Sakura could’ve sworn she saw it frown, before sniffing the air again, crawling to the edge of her hand and sniffing, lowering it head down, over the side of Sakura’s hand, it sniffs again, before it’s wing start up , lifting her into the air before lowering down and to Sakura’s surprise, she saw her soon zip down to the large wet spot on the bed cover and began to lick at the spot.

Sakura then blushes brightly, at the realization…

“Is you’re food… my honey?”

The tiny girl didn’t respond, but Sakura did notice, as it ‘fed’ it’s body began to become less transparent and more solid.

“Umm… their’s a fresher supply, if you’re interested…” suggests Sakura, unsure of even if the tiny form could understand her, but, evidently it could, as it lifts it’s head and turns to her. “Umm… here.” Sakura states, pointing down to her still wet labia.

The tiny girl seemed to realize the buffet and she suddenly stands upright and ran towards Sakura’s labia and returns to her hands and knees and eagerly licks at Sakura’s honey trailing from her pussy.

Seeing the tiny girl’s wings flutter, Sakura’s smiles, she could barely feel the licks, though she could feel the girl pressing her face into her.

“You must’ve been really hungry.”

As the tiny girl fed on Sakura’s honey, more and more color returns to her body, Sakura simply sat still and let her have her fill, looking down at her, seeing her occasionally, remove her messy face from Sakura’s lips smile happily and her wings flutter before returning to her food.

About two minutes later, the tiny girl finished, quickly zipping up to Sakura’s face and flying around her head a number of times, causing her to smile.

“Well, I guess you like me now that you have a full belly.”

The tiny girl flew in front of her and did a small twirl, before to Sakura’s amusement, began to dance.

“Heheh, you really are happy now, aren’t you? Do you have a name?”

The tiny girl stops her dancing to shake her head, ‘no’.

“Can I give you one?”

She received two thumbs up and an eager head nod.

“Hmmm, let’s see, what should I call you…” starts Sakura. “How abouuuuuut, Nina?”

The tiny girl smiles wide and nods her head quickly.

“Ok then, Nina, clearly, you can understand me, but can you talk?”

Nina looked in thought for a moment before looking back to Sakura and lifting her right hand up and waving it.

“Kinda?” questions Sakura.

She then see’s Nina opening her mouth, clearly speaking, but nothing coming out.

“I can’t hear you.” states Sakura, frowning. “This sucks, I can communicate with you, but you can’t with me.”

Nina then places a hand to her chin in thought before silently gasping and Sakura soon hears a child-like voice in her head…

“Can you hear this?”

“Ohhh, you can talk to me in my head?”

“Yeah, but the farther I am from you, the more energy it takes to do.”

“Oh, then I have a question I’d like you to answer; What are you exactly?”

“I’m a Fiser.” answers Nina.

“A Fiser?”

Before Nina could reply, they hears footsteps and the twist of the doorknob and Nia quickly zips behind Sakura’s head as Layn walks in.

“Hey sweetie, I’m just here to check on you, how are you feeling?” she asks, walking towards Sakura.

“I’m feeling great! I laid my egg too and you’ll never believe what happened!”

“Oh?” wonders Layn, before noticing the wet stop on the bed and smirking.

“Yeah…” replies Sakura, blushing lightly and looking to the right before continuing, “Nina, It’s ok, you can come out.”

“Who are you talking too?” asks Layn, puzzled.

A few moment’s later, Layn’s eyes widens as she see’s Nina slowly emerge from behind Sakura’s head. Layn clearly looks to be in awe as Nina fully reveals herself.

“It can’t be…” states Layn, in shock. “A-A Fiser?” she questions, joining Sakura on the bed and crawling towards her to look at Nina more closely.

“You know about them?” asks Sakura.

“Kinda…” replies Layn, reaching out her right hand towards Nina, though she quickly flew around to the other side of Sakura’s head. “I’ve only heard rumors about them.”

“Only rumors? Why?”

“Fiser’s are incredibly rare, people can go their entire lives and never lay a Fiser egg. There’s very little solid facts about them.”

“So…” began Sakura, looking towards Nina, smiling. “I have something special then?”

“Yes, incredibly so; Fiser’s are very delicate creatures, It’s rumored that they have the power to grant it’s master a single wish.”

“Whoa! Really!?” replies Sakura, quickly looking to Nina. “Can you do that?”

Nina nods her head, but she also looked concerned.

“But…” adds Layn. “It’s said that after the wish is granted, the Fiser loses it’s life.”

“What!?” gasps Sakura. “That’s horrible! I don’t want her to die!” Sakura then looks to Nina again, “Is it true? Would you die if you granted my wish.”

“I wouldn’t actually ‘die’, die, but I’d no longer be with you.”

“Well I’m not going to wish for something, I don’t want you to go away.”

Nina smiles in response and Sakura turns to her mom, “Is their anything more you know about Fiser’s?”

“Their always with their masters, and it’s rumored that they increase their masters luck.”

“Well more luck is always good.” replies Sakura, smiling, “But, why exactly did I lay a Fiser egg.”

“That, sweetie, I have no clue.” replies Layn. “There’s been so many rumors about why some people lay them, I couldn’t name them all.”

“Could you name a few anyway.”

“Well, one popular one is lots of masturbation.”

“Heh, well, I do like to masturbate a lot.”

“Another is being an overall nice and honest person.”

“Well I like to think I’m nice and I’ve been told that I’m an honest person.”

Layn then smiles at Nina and slowly reaches out her palm to her like Sakura had first done, though Nina backs away a little. “I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Layn Bragou, I’m Sakura’s mom, it’s nice to meet you Nina.”

Nina looks to Sakura, who nods towards her and Nina slowly hovers over Layn’s hand before lowering herself to stand on Layn’s palm.

“She’s cute.” comments Layn. “I’m sure she’s probably hungry…”

“She already ate.” quickly replies Sakura, blushing.

“Really? What does she eat?” asks Layn, before Nina flys from her hand and lands on top of Sakura’s head and sits down.

“Well, she seems to feed on my honey.” states Sakura, glancing down to her labia.

“Oh really?” asks Layn, with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, when she first hatched, her body was see-through, but as she ate my honey, she got solid.”

“Oh, is that the only thing she eats?”

“I’ll ask…” replies Sakura, before she feels Nina fly off of her head and in front of her. “Nina, can you eat other stuff?”

Nina nods her head, replying, “I can, but your honey, as you call it, is the most nutritious for me.”

“I see - She said she can eat other things, but my honey is the most nutritious for her.”

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense.” replies Layn.

“Would she like something other than your honey to eat?”

Nina told Sakura sure and she conveyed the message to Layn, but before Layn could fully remove herself from the bed, Reni, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, walks through the door.

“There you guys are-Whoa! What’s that!?” she states, before gasping at the sight of Nina, who, zips around to the back of Sakura’s head again.

“Is that a Fiser!?” she gasps, hurrying to the bed and crawling behind Sakura, causing Nia to fly away from her and Reni starts to chase after her, but Sakura quickly grabs her by the arm.

“Reni-chan, stop, you’re scaring her!”

“Sorry, but I’ve never seen a real life Fiser before!” states Reni, excitedly as she watches Nina hovering in the air away from her. “Is it yours?”

“Her name is Nina and yeah, she’s mine…” replies Sakura, before looking to Nina. “This is my sister Nina, she didn’t mean to scare you.”

Nina then returns next to Sakura, standing on her right shoulder.

“Reni-chan, hold out your hand.”

“Ok.” replies Reni, before reaching out her palm to Nina.

Nina looks to Sakura, who moves her head to suggest to her to go to Reni. Shortly after, Nina lifts herself from Sakura’s shoulder and slowly hovers over to Reni’s outreached hand and lands.

“Hehe, she’s so cute.” comments Reni, moving her hand closer to her face, to look at Nina better, lifting her left hand up slowly and petting Nina on the head with her index finger. “Her hair is so soft… Oh! Can I make her some clothes!? Please?”

“Heh, well, if Nina doesn’t mind, sure.” replies Sakura before asking the tiny girl, “Would you like Reni-chan to make you some clothes?”

“I’m fine as I am.” states Nina.

“She said she’s fine as she is.” replies Sakura.

“Awww…” whines Reni, looking to Nina. “Please, I could make you look even cuter than you are now!”

Nina lifts herself from Reni’s hand and sits on Sakura’s right shoulder.

“If she really want’s to make me clothes so badly, then I guess I’m ok with it.”

“Nina said ok.”

“YES!” cheers Reni. “I’ll get started on something right now!” she adds, before removing herself from the bed and leaving the room, being shortly joined by Layn.

“Geez, all this excitement has tired me out.”

“Well, it hasn’t been long since you hatched.” states Sakura. “Do Fiser’s sleep?”

“Yeah, we do, can I go take a nap?”

“Sure.” replies Sakura, smiling.

Though, a puzzled look returns to her face when Nina flies down to her labia and plunge her arms between the wet, sticky lips.

“What are you doing?”

Nina removes her arms and looks up at her.

“I’m going to my room.”

“Your room?” questions Sakura. “But that’s my pussy.”

“It’s also where I have to go to reach my room.”

“Go to reach? You mean, my uterus? That’s your room?”

“Yep, I’m fully protected and surrounded with an unlimited supply of food.”

“But, what about when I have eggs in your room?”

“I’ll help you push them out if their’s any eggs that join me.”

With that, Nina plunges her arms into Sakura’s vagina, before following with her head, then the rest of her body, her wings folding against her as she crawls into Sakura’s warm tunnel, who moans softly and shifts her thighs from the odd sensation of Nina crawling into her.

Sakura then felt Nina reach her cervix and the small gapping opening was stretched a little more before feeling Nina slip into her womb, then a little movement, before nothing.

Sakura places her right hand on her abdomen, “That was weird… I actually have a little person inside me now…”

-

About ten minutes later, Sakura dressed herself and returned downstairs, just after passing the front door, the doorbell rung and Sakura calls out, “I got it!” before unlocking the door and opening it, finding Lila on the other side, dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt and matching pleated skirt.

“Hey Sakura.” she greets.

“Hey Lila.” replies Sakura, smiling. “Have I got something to tell you.”

“Me too, you’re going to love it.” states Lila.

“Ok, you first.” states Sakura.

“K, I can get your parents to come here!”

“Really!?” gasps Sakura, in shock and excitement.

END


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

\- Living room, 5:31 PM -

"Can you say that again?" asks Sakura, eagerly and smiling at Lila, as the two sat on the couch.

"Sure." Replies Lila, smiling. "My dad works at the Retriever Center; so I asked him if he could ask his superiors if your parents would be allowed to come here to stay. So he did, and he got the ok, so whenever you're ready we can go get your earth mom and dad."

"That's great!" states Sakura. "But why did ask your dad for something like that though?"

"I felt kinda bad that you couldn't say good-bye to them, so I want to make it up to you, at the very least you could say good-bye."

"Thank-you so much for this Lila!" cheers Sakura as she suddenly lunges towards Lila, tackling her onto her back on the couch as Sakura wraps her arms around her. "If I can't convince mom and dad to come with me, I'll at least be able to say goodbye to them."

Lila smiles and slowly wraps her arms around Sakura's small waist. "I'm glad you're happy, But there's something you should know."

Sakura lifts her head up to look at Lila, "What's that?"

"The time difference between here and earth is about twenty to twenty-one hours, so you need to take that into account when you decide to go."

"Oh, so, what time would it be on Earth now?"

"Well…" replies Lila, looking up in thought. "It's about five thirty here so… it would be around nine or eight thirty yesterday, there."

"Geez, so it's already night time, but wait, Mom and dad like to stay up really late, so if I could leave at around… … seven or so, it should be around eleven there, so I could catch them at home."

"So, you want to leave today?" asks Lila.

"Yeah, as soon as I ask my mom here."

"Hehe, you might be able to have two sets of parents living in the same house." Comments Lila, smiling.

"I hope they get along."

Lila then began to shift and lift herself back up, causing Sakura to release her and the two sat back up.

"So, what was the thing you wanted to tell me?" asks Lila.

Sakura then smiles excitedly, "Have you ever heard of something called a Fiser?"

"Yeah, their super rare magic fairies, a couple students at school have'em."

"I bet their really popular because the have Fisers too huh?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, kinda, after awhile the appeal wears off, but when a girl or boy who doesn't have one suddenly has one, they get a lot of attention for a week or so."

"Wha, boys can have Fisers too?!"

"Yeah, It's the only time a boy can lay an egg."

"Geez, I wonder which end the egg comes out of." Comments Sakura, cringing at the thought.

"I don't think it's very pleasant for them like it is for girl's." states Lila. "Anyway…" she continues, "You just arrived to Merkolova not long ago, how did you hear about Fisers? Did you see one, when you were out shopping?"

"Nope." Replies Sakura, grinning. "Just take a wild guess at what I've have the joy of having."

Lila raised an eye, puzzled at what Sakura meant, before it quickly dawns on her, with a drawn out gasp of, "Nooooooo, are you serious!?" eyes wide in shock. "You have a Fiser!?"

"Yep! Her name is Nina, and she's really cute too!" replies Sakura.

"Can I meet her? Where is she?" asks Lila, looking around the room.

"She's sleeping right now."

"Oh…" replies Lila, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, when she wakes up, can I meet her?"

"Sure, did you ever have a Fiser?"

At the question, Sakura sees Lila's happy expression quickly disappear in favor of a sadden one.

"Lila?" questions Sakura, worried at Lila's sudden sad state.

"Lali." States Lila. "That… was her name."

"Was?" asks Sakura.

"Be nice to Nina…" states Lila, looking down to the couch, drawing an oval on the cushion. "Keep her happy, ok?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asks Sakura, puzzled by Lila's request.

Before Lila could or would reply, Reni rushes down the stairs, seeing Sakura and Lila in the living room, she hurries next to Sakura and holds out in her hands, a tiny white blouse and blue skirt.

"Hey! I bet Nina can fit these!"

"That was pretty quick." Comments Sakura.

"Where is she?" asks Reni, eagerly.

"She's sleeping." Answers Sakura.

"Sleeping?!" whines Reni. "But she just got here!"

"Well she said all the sudden attention tired her out, so she's taking a nap."

"Man… I wanted to see her wear these." Whines Reni, looking at the small clothing in her hands.

"Well, I'm going to talk to mom." States Sakura, getting to her feet, though Lila does so too, adding, "I'll go with you."

The two then leave the living room, leaving Reni alone, who looks at the tiny shirt in her right hand and gasps, "Crap, I forgot about her wings, I need to cut out slits in the back of the shirt."

-

Not seeing or hearing her mom downstairs, Sakura heads upstairs and to her mom's room, knocking on the door.

"Mom?"

"Yeah." Answers Layn.

"I need to talk to you about something, can I come in?"

She gets the ok and opens the unlocked door and walks in, seeing her mom relaxing on her bed, watching TV, still dressed in a shirt and jeans.

"Hey mom, Lila told me I'd be allowed to return to Earth to say good-bye to my mom and dad there, since I couldn't before."

"Sweetie, that's wonderful." Replies Layn, sitting up and smiling at Sakura.

"Yeah, I know, I want to know though, will you let me go?"

"Not alone." States Layn, but Lila quickly adds in…

"She won't be alone, my mom or dad will be going with her."

Sakura quickly found herself thinking, 'I hope it's her dad…' smiling as a blush raises on her cheeks.

"Oh." Replies Layn. "Then I'm ok with it, as long as she's supervised."

"Thanks." Replies Sakura. "Can I leave today?"

"Today?" questions Layn. "What time?"

"Around Seven, you aren’t going to change your mind are you?" replies Sakura before becoming concerned.

"Hmm, well, you will be supervised and you're visiting your Earth parents… it's ok, you can still go."

Sakura smiles wide and runs towards the bed and jumps towards her mom, only making it to her legs though from the size of the bed, but quickly crawling the rest of the way to hug Layn.

"Thank-you SO much!" cheers Sakura, resting her head on her moms soft breasts.

Layn smiles at her daughters excitement and places a hand on her head.

"Maybe they'll decide to come back with you."

"You would allow that?" asks Sakura, looking up at her mom.

"Of course, me and your dad tried to convince them to come with you the first time, but they declined."

"This is great! I might really have two sets of parents!"

"We do have a guest room just waiting to be used…" comments Layn.

Sakura then releasing her mom a little to look back to Lila and began, "Lila, how many teenagers do you know with-" halfway through her statement though, the image of Lila clutching her crotch with her left hand and her small right breasts in her right, registers, she also sees a raising blush on her face and a rippling energy coming from her body.

Sakura now smiles for a different reason seeing Lila, but she hears her mom behind her comment, amusingly, "Oh, looks like someone's Trancing… Sakura sweetie, how about we help her out a little?"

"Sure." Replies Sakura, still looking to her Trancing friend, eyes closed and moaning.

Sakura crawls to the foot of the bed and extends her right hand to Lila.

"Hey Lila…" calls Sakura, seeing her open her eyes to look at her. "Let me and my mom do your hands work for them."

Lila quickly smiles and her hands move from her crotch and chest to the waist of her pants, eagerly pulling them down, having to put a little more force into it than necessary from forgetting to unbutton and zip then while in her trance, but they still, along with her pink panties, found the floor, revealing her smooth, aroused teen mound as she stood up and quickly removes her shirt as she moves her feet from the pants and underwear, now revealing just the small white bra covering her chest, which Sakura didn't ever recall seeing. Lila's chest was bigger than hers, she know that, but Sakura didn't think Lila could wear a bra. Regardless though, Sakura didn't comment as the bra was quickly removed and Lila promptly made her way to the bed and to Sakura's surprise, quite literally tackles her on to her back.

"Make me come!" requests Lila eagerly, as she quickly sits up and moves her wet labia over Sakura's mouth and thrusts her hips, covering more than just Sakura's lips in her honey. Sakura herself was amused by Lila quickly humping her face and sticks out her tongue, drawing out a moaning from the bigger girl as her tongue contacts her pussy.

Although, Layn stops Lila's actions, reaching forward, Layn moves her hands under Lila's arms and pulls her from Sakura and towards herself, as a result, dragging her pussy over Sakura's face, smearing her honey over her entire face as Layn states, smiling, "Hey, don't smother her."

"But I want to come." Whines Lila.

"Don't worry, you will." Replies Layn, before pushing Lila onto her back, with Sakura sitting at her head. "Sakura, do you mind if I have this spot?" asks Layn, suggesting Lila's crotch.

"No." replies Sakura. "Lila's nipples are as sensitive as mine, so…" she adds, before lowering her hand down to Lila's nipples and pinching them, causing Lila to gasp out and lift her chest up. "Heh, I'll take her chest."

Layn smiles and lifts Lila's legs and pressing her hands down on her thighs to keep them from falling back down as she lowers her face down closer to Lila's waiting, puffy, reddened labia. Though, instead of doing what Lila expects, Layn lightly blows on the delicate mounds, making her shiver and moan and her anus clench.

"Don't tease me!" whines Lila. "I wanna come."

"You will…" replies Layn, smiling at Lila's eagerness to orgasm, Layn gave Lila's wet labia a slow, full lick, eliciting a shuttering moan from her before Layn pulls back and sees honey starting to bubble up at the lower end of Lila's slit and Layn, quickly licks up the fresh honey once, causing Lila to gasp out again, before Layn let more honey ooze out of the slit. "Don't worry." She adds, licking her lips, before lightly blowing on the reddened teen folds.

With Layn only teasing her pussy, Lila had to settle for the high amount of pleasure Sakura's playing with her nipples gave, which had quickly began to ooze out her honey under Sakura's actions. A louder gasps leaves her when Sakura lowers her lips down to Lila's right nipple and licks it clean of her honey and began to suck on it.

Almost as soon as Lila felt Sakura's lips on her nipple, Lila gasps out again in surprise and flinches upon feeling something wet on her anus, but she quickly realized it was Layn tonguing her second hole. The shock quickly fades for pleasure, causing more and more honey to oozes from her pussy.

As much as Lila liked anal though, she didn't want licking, she wanted penetration, but from the pleasure of Sakura, licking one nipple, pinching one and Layn licking her anus, Lila couldn't get the statement out, and the pleasure of her trance itself was raising, she would come from the teasing, she knew that, but she wanted something IN her when she did.

Her hands were still free though and Lila quickly moves her left hand down to her pussy and plunges two fingers into herself, bring out a brief, silent gasp as she finally was able to fulfill her desire for penetration.

It soon became unfulfilled again though as she feels Layn grab her hand and pull her fingers from herself, then her two fingers licked clean.

"Have a little patience." Comments Layn.

"I want something in me!" whine Lila.

Layn smiles at Lila's whine and licks her labia again, licking up the accumulated honey, bring out another moan from her. "What do you want again?"

"I want something in me! Please! Fingers, a dildo, a tentacle, heck, even a tongue! I want SOMETHING in me!"

"Hehe, you're a naughty girl." Comments Layn, slapping Lila's right cheek of her rear, eliciting a quick gasp from the sting of pain.

Layn then sees Sakura lift her head from Lila's nipple and look up at her briefly.

"Sakura sweetie, what do you think?"

"Hmmm…" thinks Sakura, smiling as she looks down at Lila, who looks up at her pleading to say yes. "Say please one more time."

"Please!" states Lila eagerly.

"Now say 'pretty please'."

"Pretty pl-Nngh!" Lila starts to say it, but the raising pleasure of her Trance was speeding her towards the orgasm she wanted, but without the penetration she wanted. "P-Pretty p-please… I'm about to come!"

"Ok then…" replies Sakura, looking up top Layn and stating, "Do it." Before she quickly lowers her lips down to Lila, removing her hands from her chest and hold Lila's head as she kisses her.

Meanwhile, Layn then sticks two fingers of her left hand into Lila's eager pussy, causing her to moan out loudly into her kiss with Sakura, causing her to lift her hips up in response to the pleasure and continues to moan as Layn began a rapid in and out thrusting with her fingers, which quickly brought on her orgasm, Lila's body stiffening up at the moment of her climax, her honey gushing out of her pussy pass Layn's fingers and onto her face, though Layn didn't miss a beat and even increased the pace of her fingers, prolonging Lila's powerful orgasm as her hips began to buck as more and more of her honey gushes out of her, though each less forceful that the last, until nothing no longer came out with the pleasure spasms.

-

\- 6:34 P.M. -

Sakura currently sits in her room, dressed in only a white blouse, naked from the waist down, sitting on her bed.

She looks down to her crotch and moves her right hand down over her abdomen, over where her womb is and starts tapping the area.

"Nina?" calls Sakura, continuing to tap at her abdomen. "Can you wake up?"

After about thirty seconds of tapping. Sakura felt nothing from within.

"Hmm, maybe it's not loud enough…"

Sakura then balls her right hand into a loose fist and uses the second row of knuckles to hit her abdomen, more forceful, but not painful.

"Nina?"

After ten seconds of this, she felt movement within her womb, but it quickly stopped and didn't start up again.

Sakura assumed she had waken Nina up, but like she herself when being woken up, wanted to continue sleeping. Sakura hits her abdomen a little more forcefully this time.

"Nina get up!"

She wasn't even sure if Nina could hear her, but after the more forceful hits, she feels movement again, then, what she guessed to be one of her arms or legs, slipping into her cervix, followed by a second, before Sakura feels her body start to pass through her loose cervix and into her vagina. Sakura spreads her legs and moans softly as she soon feels and sees Nina reach the exit, her hands emerging first and grabbing hold of her labia and pulling her head and upper body free, then her wings emerge and straighten out, before they begin to flap and Nina fully emerge from her pussy, covered in her juices as Sakura sees Nina rubbing her eyes, looking sleepy.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Nina." States Sakura, smiling apologetically and lifting her right hand up under the small girl, allowing her to land and quickly sit down, yawning, and her wings going limp against her back. "But I have to go somewhere and I don't want to risk you being hurt."

Sakura then sees Nina look worried, despite her sleepiness.

_"You're going to leave me alone?"_ Nina's voice enters Sakura's head.

"It's only for a few hours, I'll be back." States Sakura.

_"Why can't I go with you?"_ asks Nina. _"Did I do something wrong?"_

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." States Sakura, smiling reassuringly. "I'm going to go to Earth, and the air there is different from here, so I don't want to risk you being hurt."

_"What's an Earth?"_ asks Nina.

"It's a Planet." Answers Sakura. "It's were I originally came from and I'm going there to visit my mom and dad. I won't be gone long, I promise."

_"I don't want you to leave me alone though."_ Whines Nina.

"You won't be alone, Reni-chan and my mom here will be here."

" _Can't I go with you? Please?_ " begs Nina.

"If I do, what if you have a hard time breathing? Or can't breath at all? I'm just trying to protect you."

Nina's tiny shoulder's slump in disappointment and looks down. " _Ok, I understand._ " she states, saddened.

"Can I do something to cheer you up?" asks Sakura, lifting her left hand up and stroking Nina's hair before lowering her hand down her back, feeling her wings as she rubs Nina's back to try and comfort her.

" _Can you leave me some food?_ " asks Nina.

"You mean my honey?" asks Sakura, before seeing Nina nod her head and smiles. "Ok." She adds, before looking around the room for a moment, before seeing a tall blue cup on the dresser she remembered having just water in.

Sakura quickly stands, still holding Nina and walks to the dresser and picks up the cup.

"How about I put some of my honey in here?"

" _It's too small, do you have something wider?_ " asks Nina.

"Wider? Oh, I see, like a bowel."

Nina nods her head and Sakura heads out of the room, without panties and heads downstairs, to the kitchen and starts looking through the cabinets and takes out a red cereal bowel.

"How's this?" asks Sakura.

" _That's good._ " replies Nina.

Sakura then heads back up to her room and walks next to her bed and squats down, placing the bowel under her and lowers Nina down to the floor in front of her, who hops down from her hand.

Sakura then began to quickly masturbate, spreading her labia to reveal her clit, dips a finger into her pussy for a moment to lube it, before beginning to rub her clit slowly, but gradually going faster and faster, quickly beginning to pant and moan.

Well on her way to orgasming, Sakura amusingly noticed Nina, in front of her, standing with her hands over her own crotch and one eye closed.

"Y-You do it too, huh?" comments Sakura, smiling.

She didn't hear Nina reply, but Sakura could see Nina trembling and her limp wings fluttering occasionally from her self-pleasure.

A few moments later, Sakura gasps and moans out as her rushed climax came, just as strong as any of her other climaxes were. Warm honey ejected from her spasming pussy and into the waiting bowel underneath her with a splat. After the initial ejaculation, Sakura shutters and moans as she releases more of her honey, coming out in thick globs.

When the orgasm subsided into the afterglow, honey was now slowly oozing from her slit down into the bowel which was inch deep with her thick cum.

Opening her eyes, she sees Nina laying on her back, panting.

"I missed your orgasm." States Sakura, smiling.

Looking down and seeing her honey still oozing from her, Sakura's lowers her right hand from her clit to her slit and swipes up some of her honey onto her index finger and reaches her left hand towards Nina and gently picks her up from the floor, her wings between her fingers and places her right index finger to Nina's lips and quickly feels Nina licking at her finger and smiles.

Soon, Nina lifts her hands up and grasps Sakura's finger as she continues licking.

"I have a question." States Sakura. "Why does your wings go flat like that sometimes?"

" _Boats don't keep their sails up all the time do they_?" answers Nina.

"Well, I guess they don't."

After a few more moments, Sakura pulls back her finger from Nina, who frowns as Sakura places her finger in her mouth. She lowers her down towards the bowel of her honey though.

"Is this enough honey?"

" _It's plenty!_ " replies Nina, happily, pushing herself from Sakura's hands and landing in the bowel, before getting to her hands and knees and rolling around in the warm liquid.

Sakura gasps a little at seeing Nina rolling around in her honey, "H-hey, should you get your wings covered like that?"

Nina sits up on her knees and looks up at Sakura and smiles, before her wings straighten out and began to flap, though as a result, flicking much of the honey on her wings away, she flies out of the liquid and up to Sakura's face. "I can still fly with my wings being wet."

"Oh, that's good." Replies Sakura, before reaching down to the bowel and lifting it, her honey having stopped oozing from her. She stands and places the bowel on desk between the two beds. "I promise I'll be back Nina."

" _Ok._ " replies Nina.

Sakura then wipes her labia clean and puts on her panties and blue skirt, before Reni then enters the room, and gasps upon seeing Nina.

"Oh! Nina's awake! Now she can try on the clothes I made!"

" _Oh no, I don't want to play dress up!_ " gasps Nina. " _Sakura please, don't leave me alone with her!_ "

"Dress up isn't so bad." States Sakura, smiling at Nina. "I'm sure you'll like it." She adds before heading to the door and Nina quickly following. Sakura quickly turns around to face Nina. "I'm sure you're going to look cute when I come back." She adds, before closing the door, causing Nina to quickly fly to it and futilely bang her hands on the door silently calling out for Sakura.

"Oh Nina…" calls Reni, from behind her, who nervously looks back to see Reni holding a few small pieces of clothing in her hands. "First, we gotta get you cleaned up…"

-

\- 6:54 P.M. -

Minutes later, Sakura arrives at the doorstep of Lila's home and knocks on the door, which opens after a moment, revealing Lila's mom on the other side, wearing a purple T-shirt and wide legged jeans.

"Hello Sakura, you ready to leave?" greets Hilian (Helen), smiling.

"Yep." Replies Sakura, returning the smile.

"Ok, just wait there and I'll get my things." Replies Hilian, before walking away.

At that statement, a disappointed expression comes over Sakura's face, "I wanted to go with Lila's dad…"

Just moments later, Hilian returns and leads Sakura to the car, and drove to their destination, which Sakura saw as a very large white building. After parking the car, Sakura follows Hilian through the doors of the building, then into an elevator and travels up a few floors before exiting into a long hallway, then taking a right at the end, then a left to a set of double doors, which, upon entering, Sakura gasps from the size of the room she enters and a number of people in the room working on various machines that reminded her of science fiction shows and movies, one other thing caught Sakura's attention, a row of vertical cylinders at the opposite end of the room.

Sakura then gasps as she realizes Hilian has walked ahead of her, towards the cylinders, she quickly runs to catch up to her.

"Are those teleporters we're heading to?" asks Sakura.

"Yep, the last time you were here, you passed out." Replies Hilian.

Sakura then notices, when their about ten yards from the teleporters, that Lila's dad is sitting at a console to the left of the devices.

"Honey, we're here." Announces Hilian, to her husband.

He looks up and smiles, "Hey!" he replies happily and stands, walking towards them. As he walks towards them, Sakura, smiling goofily at him, sees him wave a hand to their left, intrigued, Sakura looks in that direction and sees a woman with short brunette hair walk to them.

"So, you ready to visit your parents on earth?" comes Lila's dad's voice, causing Sakura to look back to him, smiling.

"Yeah!"

"Great!" he states.

Sakura then sees the woman walk behind her to her right and hold up a rectangular device at her head, then slowly move down.

"What are you doing?" asks Sakura.

"It's a scan." Answers the woman. Stopping the device at her knees then looking up at her, smiling, "It's normal to make sure their's no problems on your end that would interfere with the process. And you're fine."

"Oh."

Sakura then see's Lila's dad kneel in front of her, reach into his pocket and pull out a small pin-like device with two small buttons on it, one red, one green. "Here." He states, offering the device to her.

"What's this?" asks Sakura, taking it.

"It's an emergency return device, If their's a problem while your on earth, or you just want to return before your time is up, just press and hold the red button until it lights up, then press the green one, you'll be instantly teleported back here."

"Oh, ok." Replies Sakura, looking at the device for a moment, before putting it into her pocket.

Sakura then sees him give another device to Hilian, before stepping aside. "You two are all set, just step into the pod and wait."

Sakura, with Hilian, walks to and into the first pod and turns around, seeing Lila's dad return to the console.

"You two will have a two hour time limit, after that, you'll automatically be teleported back where ever you are."

"Ok." Replies Hilian. "Seeya in two hours sweetie!" she adds, smiling.

"Same to you." States her husband, before touching the console.

Sakura then hears Hilian talk to her, "Sakura, you should close your eyes, it'll reduce disorientation and not hurt your eyes."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, quickly closing her eyes.

Next thing Sakura hears is a humming, then a beeping, she counted three, before she sees a bright flash of light though her closed eyes, then darkness and a chill on her arms and legs.

\- Earth, 11:06 P.M. Monday -

Before she could open her eyes though, she hears, Hilian coughing next to her, Sakura soon realizes why she was, as soon as she, herself, took a breathe in, she felt like she had inhaled cigarette smoke, dropping to her knees as she began to choke, but Sakura soon feels her back being hit, rather roughly.

"It's ok, relax Sakura." Came Hilian's voice.

The pounding on her back was helping, but Sakura felt her throat ache. When she started to lean forward though, thinking it would help, she felt a hand on her chest, preventing it.

"No, No, No you can't lean forward." States Hilian, her coughing had quickly died down. "Lean back if you want to lean somewhere."

Sakura quickly did so and leans back, resting against Hilian's hand on her back, and found that it helped a lot, she could breathe, but it was labored, like there wasn't enough air to breath. She opens her eyes a little to see Hilian smiling down at her, and the night sky.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about the change in the air. Just keep taking breathes, your body will get used to it shortly."

"The air…" breathes Sakura. "… horrible…" she finishes, straining for breath.

"Heh, no, it's not horrible, it's just different." Replies Hilian, smiling, as she rubs her hand up and down the middle of Sakura's chest.

Over the next minute, Sakura found it easier and easier to take breaths, until she was now breathing normally.

"Wow…" states Sakura, sitting up, lifting her left hand up to her neck. "That's was scary, I thought I was going to die."

"Well, your fine now." States Hilian, helping Sakura up to her feet.

Sakura takes a quick look around and gasps, "We teleported right in front of my home!"

"Convenient, huh?" comments Hilian, smiling.

"Sure is!" states Sakura, before rushing to the steps of her home, also feeling the familiar slickness in her panties returning, and thinking, 'Didn't take long for me to start oozing honey again.'

Ignoring the growing mess in her panties though, Sakura rings the doorbell of her home and waits… after about thirty seconds, she rings the doorbell again, before she hears the door being unlocked and opened, Revealing Sara's mom on the other side, dressed in a light pink wool robe.

"SURPRISE!" cheers Sakura, smiling as she sees the shocked, happy look on her mom's face.

"Sara!" she gasps, quickly pushing open the screen door and lowering herself to her knees and hugging her. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Sakura also hugs her mom back, "Since I couldn't say good-bye, I was allowed to come visit you guys."

Sara's mom looks up to Hilian, behind Sakura and pulls back from Sakura a little, "Can we go back with you two?"

"What?" gasps Sakura, smiling.

Sara's mom stands, and steps aside for them to enter the house, which they do and she closes the door and continues, "I know it's sudden, but if we can go back with you two, that would be a great help to us."

"I'd love it if you two come back with me!" states Sakura. "Where's dad?"

"He's in his room." Answers Sara's mom.

"Trying to get you two to come back was one of my goals." States Sakura, before quickly rushing upstairs to head to her parents room.

Meanwhile, Hilian, looks to Sara's mom and see's concern in her eyes and asks, "Mrs. Forbes, is something wrong?"

"Well…" sighs the other woman. "Apparently, before Sara left, she told people she was moving, which, technically while true, caused me and her father some problems with the police, we couldn't tell them Sara's gone to another planet, they'd think we're crazy, so now we've become suspects in Sara's 'disappearance'."

"Oh, I see then." Replies Hilian, "I'm sorry to hear that you've gotten into trouble."

"Would it be possible for us to leave with you as soon as possible?" asks Sara's mom.

"Sure, we have a two hour time limit, so that should be enough time to collect some things you want to bring. Try to keep it to a minimum of one suitcase though."

"Thank-you!" states Sara's mom, quickly hugging Hilian.

"Heh, there's no need to thank me." States Hilian, smiling. "I should thank you guys, thanks to Sara's unique situation, back on Merkolova, their working on modifying the rules for retrievers and their targets to allow them to bring their parents along with them."

The two then began to head upstairs, walking to her room, Sakura nearly ran into her mom upon leaving the room.

"Oh, hey mom, Dad says he wants to go too, as soon as possible!"

"Well, lets not wait any longer." States Sara's mom, before looking into her room, to her husband, who stands near the dresser. "We're going to pack some things first though."

"I can't wait!" states Sakura, happily. "I'm going to have two sets of parents!"

"How has it been on Merkolova?" asks her mom before walking into the room.

"It's been great! My parents there are really nice, and I have a sister, she's a little annoying, but I like her. Oh! And I have my very own fairy!" states Sakura.

"A fairy?" questions her mom and dad, and Hilian gasps…

"Wait a minute! You have a Fiser!?"

"Yep, she's really cute too. I didn't bring her because I didn't want to risk her not being able to breath here, so I left her to play dress-up with Reni-chan."

"An actual fairy?" questions her dad. "Those exist on Merkolova?"

"Their incredibly rare, but yes, they do." Answers Hilian.

"Well I'd like to meet Sara's fairy." States her mom, smiling.

Sakura and her earth parents continues to chat as they packed a few of their clothes and other small things, but they still had spare time after the packing was done, but Hilian tells Sara's parents about the emergency returning devices and they quickly opt for leaving ASAP, and heads out of the house to where Sakura and Hilian first arrives, Sara's mom still in her robe and her dad in a t-shirt and blue pajama pants and a small suitcase.

"I would've liked to have seen Jessica while I was here, but it's way too late to visit her." States Sakura, before Hilian takes the returning device from her pocket and presses the red button, then the green…"

\- Merkolova, 8:35 P.M. Tuesday -

With a flash, Sakura, Hilian, and Sara's parents appear in the same pod they left from. And Sakura, immediately felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, she much preferred breathing Merkolova's air than Earths.

"Welcome back." States Lila's dad.

"They came back with me!" cheers Sakura, running from the pod and in front of the man, while the three walks from the enclosure.

"I see." States Lila's dad, smiling at Sakura. "Congratulations."

Sakura blushes from he's reply before seeing the woman from earlier return next to her, "Can you turn and face me for a moment?" she asks, kneeling down next to her, Sakura does so and the woman does a repeat scan of her.

"You did that already before I left didn't you?" asks Sakura.

"We have to do it again when you come back to make sure you didn't bring back anything harmful on you." Replies the woman. "Looks like your still clean."

Hilian and Sara's parents then walk next to Sakura and the woman stands and scans each of them, and finds that their clean as well.

"Ok then, you're all good to go, but…" replies the woman before looking to Sara's parents and thinking for a quick moment and stating, "Jane annnd, Kevin, I think?"

"Jin." States Sara's mom, smiling, and Sara's dad just nods.

"Ok, you two, I'd recommend taking a bath when you get the chance, just to wash off the smaller particles that's on you."

"I thought you said we're all fine." States Sakura worriedly.

"You all are." States the woman, smiling at Sakura, "Your mom and dad just need to take a bath or shower."

"Compared to what we were subjected to the first time we came here…" states Jin, smiling. "A bath is a welcome change."

"At least we could say we were the cleanest people on Earth." Comments Kevin, smiling as well.

"Well, their were some parts of our washing here that was enjoyable." States Jin, a blush raising on her cheeks, as well as Kevin's.

"Huh?" questions Sakura.

-

"And here is were I live!" states Sakura, as she, Jin and Kevin walk up to the front door of her home.

Jin though has removed the robe she was wearing and now wears a white T-shirt and Jeans.

"Your parents here invited us here when we first came." States Kevin.

Sakura walks to the front door and rings the doorbell and she didn't have to wait long before the door opens and Layn is on the other side, who smiles at the sight of the two adults with Sakura.

"Welcome back!" she greets warmly.

After a few minutes of Jin and Kevin walking into the house, Sakura lets her parents talk by themselves as she excuses herself to go upstairs, heading to her room.

Upon entering her room though, she gets an amusing surprise, she sees Nina hovering over Reni's bed, wearing a small white blouse and blue skirt, posing in front of Reni.

Though, the two quickly realize Sakura's return and Nina silently gasps, but Sakura smiles.

"I knew you would like it."

" _I still prefer being naked!_ " states Nina, blushing. " _But these clothes are cute though…_ "

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, WATERSPORTS (PANTY WETTING)
> 
> This chapter introduces the first of many Shugo Chara! characters in a Sextra Terrestrials take on them, with the whole egg-laying fetish, I couldn't help adding them at the time, so disclaimer time!  
> I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

\- Six days later, Monday, 7:20 A.M. -

Being a young teen, Sakura didn't particularly like going to school, but this was one of the rare moments when she looked forward to going, she was excited to meet other Hybrids like herself and make new friends.

She was so excited in fact, that she had neglected her morning pee, which would come back to bite her later…

Instead, she dressed herself in her favorite set of clothes, a shirt and skirt combo, the shirt being black with the word, "love' across the chest, her skirt was pleated and pink in color. Under the skirt, Sakura wore matching pink panties; after putting on her socks, shoes and wrist P.I.D. Sakura ran into a major problem, her hair!

She usually just kept it brushed and unstyled, but this was her first day at a new school on a new planet, she wanted to style her hair, but couldn't find a look she liked. She didn't quite have enough hair for a pony-tail, and she found giving herself pig-tails looked silly, they were too short. She tries brushing back her bangs to reveal her forehead, she liked it but it wasn't enough, she wanted to add something, she quickly got an idea though as she looked at herself in the mirror, she pulls back some of her hair behind her ears but left a few dozen strands free, framing her face…

"Perfect!" deems Sakura, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

Not a moment too soon, Sakura hears Reni calling to her from downstairs to hurry up. Remembering that she was notorious for being late to class on earth, Sakura didn't want to start the first day of school like that and hurries out her the room, calling back that she was coming and soon joins Reni at the bottom of the stairs, who wears a purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Ready!" she states, happily.

"You know we're going to school right?" asks Reni. "You don't have to be so excited."

"This is my first day of school though on a new planet. I can't help being excited about it."

"Heh, well, that excitement will wear off soon…" comments Reni, smiling as she reaches into her left pocket and pulling out a small rectangular blue glass and handing it to Sakura, who takes it and sees that it's a screen that has five rows of text, and each has a 3-digit number and a name. "Mom wanted me to give that to you, It's a list of your classes. We have the same second and fourth hours together."

"Oh, ok, thanks. Is one of these Gym class?"

"Yeah, our fourth hour is P.E. … That's Gym."

"I know what P.E. is!" quickly retorts Sakura, frowning at Reni for thinking she didn't know.

"Just making sure…" replies Reni, smiling, before heading out the door.

Sakura then states loudly, "We're leaving now!" before following Reni out, frowning. "You're always teasing me!"

"I can't help it." States Reni, spinning on one foot to face her, walking backwards, smiling. "You're just so small and cute, it's fun."

"Fun huh?" questions Sakura, her frown turning to a smirk. "Is it fun chasing a boy who wants nothing to do with you?"

It was Reni's turn to frown, doing another 180 and walking to and along the sidewalk.

"Jillian likes me, I know he does." States Reni.

"No'e doesn't." quipped Sakura, smiling, as she skips pasts Reni, towards where a few other kids were about twenty yards away.

"Don't say that! Yes he does!" states Reni, quickly getting upset and rushing towards Sakura.

Sakura sees her though and giggles and skips into a run, and the two go back and forth with Sakura saying 'No he doesn't' and Reni saying 'Yes he does'.

This continued until the two reached the small group of teens their age, two of them, being Lila and Jillian, and three other's, two boys and one girl.

"Lila protect me!" giggles Sakura, throwing herself at the girl in question, who gasps and catches her.

Reni tries something similar, "Jillian honey! Sakura's being mean to me!" she also throws herself to him, but Jillian simply moves out of the way, causing Reni to crash into the ground.

"I'm not your honey." Comments Jillian, annoyed.

Just as quickly has Reni met the ground, she was up on her feet again, with an X-shaped bandage on her forehead, frowning at Jillian. "What's wrong with you!? Your supposed to catch a girl when she throws herself at you!"

Jillian simply sighs and looks away, but gasps when Reni quickly latches onto his right arm.

"You should take care of me now, you have to make me feel better." States Reni's lovingly.

"Yeah, how about no?" comments Jillian, trying and failing to remove Reni from his arm.

Sakura looks at the sight, smiling as she holds onto Lila, "Do they do this every morning?"

"Just about." Replies Lila.

"Don't you guys just stand there!" states Jillian, waving his captured arm wildly to try to dislodge Reni. "Help me get this leech off!"

"It never gets old…" comments one of the boys, smiling.

Sakura releases Lila and looks to the three others and asks, "So who are you guys? I'm Sakura."

The three introduce themselves as Jack, who has short blonde hair; Emanuel, the other boy, with dark, straight hair that reaches his shoulders and a darker skin tone than any of them; Then Fay, the girl, who was clearly Asian, with very long, free-flowing cerulean blue hair, reaching her rear.

The two boys were dressed similarly, a T-shirt and jeans, Fay was dressed in a white blouse and knee-length pleated black skirt.

"Hi then." Greets Sakura. "So are you Lila and Jillian's friends? Or just here because this is where the bus picks us up?"

"Both." States Fay, in English, but with an Asian accent. "By the way, how old are you?" she asks.

"Fourteen, why?" replies Sakura, soon seeing Fay open her mouth to answer, but Sakura gasps, "Oh! Wait, it's my height, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" replies Fay, smiling. "There's not many people at school as small as you are."

"But there are?" asks Sakura, intrigued.

"Yep." Answers Fay.

"That’s great!" states Sakura, happily, "At the school I went to on Earth, I was the shortest one there, I had to look up at people all the time."

"I think people your size are cute." Comments Fay.

"Look on the bright side…" states Jack, "You'll be the last to be rained on."

The five others simply groan at the bad joke, but Sakura was angered.

"No cracks about my height!" she exclaims, quickly kicking him in the shin, causing him to gasp out in pain and lifts his ankle up, hopping on one foot. "Jerk!" she adds, turning her back to him.

"Geez, ok, I won't tease you about your height." Comments Jack, rubbing his ankle.

"A little sensitive about your height, huh?" comments Fay, smiling as a bead of sweat appears on the side of her head.

"Thanks for reminding me why I don't like boys." Comments Sakura.

"Yeah, you like MEN!" adds Reni.

This comment causes Sakura's entire face to redden.

"N-No I don't! Don't say that!" quickly retorts Sakura.

"Why are you blushing so much then?" asks Jillian, smirking as he still tries to pry Reni from his arm.

"I-I… I, uh…" staggers out Sakura, before noticing a white bus nearing them. "T-There's the bus!" she quickly states, smiling as she attempts to change the subject.

Lila meanwhile simply looks intrigued by Sakura's reaction to Reni and Jillian's comments, but doesn't say anything as the bus comes to a stop in front of them and they enter it.

Sakura quickly recognizes the striking similarities with this bus and Earth's school bus', the it was noisy with the chatter of students, and other than the cosmetic changes; well taken care of, clean, individual seats rather than the couch-like ones on earth, it was a normal bus.

Lila quickly takes her hand and leads her towards the back of the bus where three empty seats are sits, before Fay joining them in the third seat, Lila sitting in the seat next to the window, Sakura in the middle and Fay in the middle isle seat.

"Wow, these seats are really comfortable." Comments Sakura.

A few minutes into the bus ride though, Sakura suddenly feels a sharp twinge from her bladder, causing her to quickly close her thighs for a moment, and places her hands on her lap, actions that went unnoticed by Lila and Fay.

'Wow, I REALLY gotta pee!' thinks Sakura. "I just gotta hold it till I get to school."

Fortunately for Sakura, thanks to the bus hovering, she didn't have to worry about bumps jarring her full bladder that she had neglected to empty when waking up. But there were a few times Sakura had to reinforce her hold from feeling an occasional spasm.

Sakura was still able to maintain chatting with Lila and Fay without revealing her need to get to a toilet. When the bus finally reaches the school though and it's occupants file out of the bus, Sakura walks with a quickened pace to the large building, Lila soon catches up to her and walks along-side of her.

Entering the school, Sakura sees three hallways, one directly ahead, and the other two to her immediate left and right.

'Ok, where's the bathrooms?' thinks Sakura.

She could only take one step before she felt Lila grasp her left hand and pull her towards the left hall.

"Ah, h-hey Lila, wait a sec…" states Sakura, as she's pulled along by Lila. "I gotta go to the bathroom For a sec."

"You can masturbate later." Replies Lila. "You should know where your homeroom is first."

"N-No, that's not what I meant." States Sakura, blushing a little at Lila thinking she wanted to masturbate, but her bladder was becoming more insistent to be emptied and now was throbbing uncomfortably.

"Our bus brings us here with about seven minutes before the start of school." States Lila. "So unless you want to start off your first day of school being late, we gotta hurry, our room in nearly at the end of the hall."

Sakura was notorious for being tardy back on earth and she VERY much wanted to start on a good note this time, so, with a submitting "Ok.", she stops protesting and allows Lila to lead her to her homeroom, figuring that after she gets there, she could just be excused to go to the bathroom.

On the way down the hall though, Sakura silently whines to herself as she see's Lila lead her pass what was clearly marked to be the bathrooms. The sight of the door marked 'Female' gave her bladder the hope of possible relief and felt her pee try to leave her, but Sakura quickly tries to pull the reigns back on her bladder; Wanting to jam her free hand between her legs, but their were too many people in the hall, so she could only settle for clinching down on her down on her urethra, which, while kept her panties dry, causes a sharp aching in her bladder.

Gazing back to the shrinking image of the bathroom door, Sakura asks, "How much farther is it? I really gotta go."

"About a minute more of walking."

Sakura's heart sunk at that statement, a minute of walking sounded like an hour to her, Sakura was questioning whether she'd be able to make it to her homeroom and back to the bathrooms that were getting smaller and smaller from each step, with dry panties.

Sakura knew wetting herself wasn't a completely horrible experienced, she herself actually LIKED wetting herself, a fan of the watersport fetish, but only in the privacy of a bathroom or her own room, but not out in public. If she could just REACH the bathroom, she'd be in the clear, whether she wets herself or not, that is, however, if the bathroom was empty…

Managing to maintain her dignity, hiding her desperate need to pee, and dry panties, Sakura is partly relieved upon reaching and entering her homeroom class, seeing that her teacher was female, sitting at her desk in front of the already nearly full classroom of teens chatting away. Her teacher was currently reading a book, an actual physical paper book, something that seemed rare here on Merkolova with all it's technological advances.

Paper or virtual though, Sakura didn't care, one thing was on her mind, emptying her aching bladder. It was taking everything she had to avoid slamming her hands against her crotch and squirming on the spot in front of everyone when Lila released her hand. Instead, she settled for fiddling with her fingers in front of her crotch and an up and down bouncing of her right foot as Lila spoke to the teacher, who wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans, her brunette hair tied into a small pony-tail.

"Good morning Mrs. K." greets Lila, walking to the woman, who turns her attention from her book to Lila and smiles.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Drenet." Replies Mrs. K, before looking pass her to Sakura. "Looks like we have another new face." She adds, getting to her feet and walking to Sakura.

"Her name is Sakura Bragou." States Lila, "She's the one I was selected to retrieve."

"So she's the one." States Mrs. K, smiling and kneeling in front of Sakura, who was fidgeting. "Well you're certainly cute… how old are you?" she adds.

"F-Fourteen…" answers Sakura, her face getting red and starting to lose to the will to squirm.

Mrs. K notices Sakura's odd movement and asks, "Is something wrong?"

Sakura's fiddling of her fingers were now losing out to cupping her crotch, her desperation was becoming more dominate as her blush deepens and whines. "I REALLY gotta pee!"

"Oh." replies Mrs. K, blushing herself. "Do you think you can hold it for the next few minutes?"

"I-I don't know." Whines Sakura.

"Ok, tell ya what, I'll let you go to the bathroom before the bell, but if the bell rings before you get back, I'll excuse it." Suggests Mrs. K.

Sakura was grateful for the leniency, but she heard that a lot at school on Earth and she didn't want to start off school like that.

"C-Can I wait till the bell, then go to the bathroom?"

"Are you sure about that?" asks Mrs. K, looking concerned, "You look pretty desperate."

"Y-yeah…" replies Sakura, feeling her urethra starting to burn as she feels urine starting to slowly flow into the small tube, causing her to gasp lowly and clutch her crotch firmer, She knew she didn't have much time before completely drenching herself, but she really didn't want to start off the first day of school missing the bell to class.

"Ok." Replies Mrs. K. "But stay here near the door, just in case."

The teacher then returns to her desk and Sakura notices that Lila is no longer standing near her, but has joined the class and it's chatter. Sakura sees a chair near her next to the open door and slowly walks to it and carefully sits down, cringing when it felt like a pressure was added to her bladder.

The hope of getting to the bathroom with dry panties was soon dashed as Sakura feels a spurt of hot urine leave her weakening hold and dampening the crotch of her panties with an oval of wetness, but Sakura still persisted in remaining were she was, she wanted that bell to ring as bad as she needed to pee.

Sakura didn't try to find a clock, she simply focused all her energy on her weakening hold on her bladder as more pee was beginning to trickle out. The wait felt like forever to her, the longer she waited, the more she felt her hold slipping from her and dampen her panties more and more until damp no longer fitted the description, the entire crotch was dripping wet, any pee she lost now, was starting to work on the seat of her skirt.

'This is too much!' thinks Sakura, her eyes tightly closed. 'I'm already wetting myself… in class… why won't that stupid bell ring!?'

Just two seconds after the though, Sakura cringes as she feels the longest spurt yet of hot pee leave her, easily three seconds long, Sakura could feel herself sitting in fluid now, if it wasn't official before, it was now, Sakura had wet herself, sitting in her own pee confirmed it.

Sakura began to tear up as she felt another long, three second spurt leave her. She had to leave NOW, bell or no bell, or her pee was going to reveal her accident by falling off the sides of the chair. With another short spurt, Sakura gave up and bolted from the puddle of urine in the chair to the door.

The moment her right foot leaves the threshold of the door though, the bell rings, but Sakura didn't care anymore, pee was flowing from her and down her thighs as she ran down the hall. Nearly tripping over her feet from the pleasure that the relief of her pee finally leaving her gave. Half way to the bathroom her hold gave out completely, streams of pee falling from between her legs, creating a trail behind her as she nears the doors.

Once through them though, Sakura stops, her bladder was nearly empty. Sakura saw no reason to go to a stall and simply stands were she is and lets her pee continue to leave her, creating thin rivers down her thighs.

Once the damage was done, Sakura then made her way to a stall, using ample amounts of toilet paper to dry her inner thighs and legs, pulling the front of her panties out and placing toilet paper against her urine covered labia, then the crotch of her panties where an obvious yellow stain now revealed itself. After tossing the dirty toilet paper into the toilet, she removes her shoes and then her socks, wringing the urine out of them over the toilet, then reapplying them to her feet and her shoes.

Sakura then takes an ample amount of toilet paper from the roll and leaves the stall and walks to the puddle of her urine and wipes it up, before tossing the paper away and heading to the sink and washing her hands.

As she does this though, she hears a toilet in a different stall flush and blushes upon the realization that someone else was in the bathroom.

The stall door opens and in the mirror, Sakura sees a young teen with short pink hair styled in a pony-tail with a red butterfly hair clip, wearing what Sakura guesses to be a white collared shirt and a black light jacket over it and a short, red pleated skirt, shorter than the one Sakura's wears and the edges flared out a little, if the girl bent down just at a right angle, she'd be showing all of her panties.

"Hi." She greets, smiling, walking to the sink before starting to wash her hands.

"Hi." Replies Sakura.

"Guess you're one of the new students huh?" comments the girl."

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Wow, really? You're so small."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Replies Sakura, with a sigh as a bead of sweat appears on the side of her face.

"The names Amu, how about you?" states the girl.

"Sakura." Answers Sakura.

Seconds later as she dries her hands, Sakura suddenly feels Nina inside her womb thrash about, causing her to gasp and when she feels her start to make her way into her vagina, quickly places her left hand over her crotch.

"I-I gotta go!" quickly replies Sakura, heading to and out the door.

Amu looks puzzled by this for a moment, until the top of a small red case attached to the waist of her skirt flips open and an egg hover up and in front of Amu, red in color and decorated in a batwing motif.

The egg cracks horizontally before the two halves separate slightly, just revealing a small face smiling back at her.

"Is their something you want?" asks Amu.

"That Sakura has a Fiser of her own." States the small figure aloud in the egg.

"Oh really now?" questions Amu, smiling deviously.

"Yep, their's no mistaking it." States the hidden Fiser.

"Well then, looks like we have fresh meat to play with, and she's small and cute too."

The Fiser snickers before the egg closes and is one piece again and Amu reaches up to the egg and places it back into the small case at her side.

-

Just out side the bathroom door, Sakura holds Nina in her hands.

"What up with the sudden activity?" whisper Sakura. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

" _Their's another Fiser nearby!_ " states Nina's voice in Sakura's head, excitedly as she smiles.

"What?"

 _"I can't wait to meet another Fiser! I wonder what he or she looks like…"_ states Nina.

"Well, until then, I have to get to class, so back to your room you go." States Sakura, lowering her Nina down to her crotch, causing her to hover for a moment as Sakura's reaches under her skirt and pulls aside the crotch of her panties and Nina crawls back inside.

END.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, MILD VIOLENCE, EGG-LAYING, SPANKING
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.
> 
> Two more Shugo Chara! characters appear in this chapter, but weirdly, I chose to alter their names  
> Utah is Utau Hoshina  
> Nadia is Nagihiko Fujisaki

Just moments after Sakura feels Nina take residence inside her womb again, she gasps a little as the bathroom door opens and Amu walks out.

"Something wrong?" asks Amu.

"N-No, it's nothing important." Answers Sakura, smiling and blushing towards Amu before soon, feeling Nina's movement within her again, but not as vigorous as before.

"Oh, ok then." Replies Amu, returning the smile. "I'm late for class, so I'll see you later, maybe?" she adds, waving a hand and walking pass Sakura down the hall.

"Ok, sure." Replies Sakura, before following behind Amu, as her class was in the direction she was going.

Amu looks back and notices Sakura behind her and turns around walking backwards as she asks, "You wouldn't happen to need help finding your homeroom would you."

Sakura smiles at the offer and replies, "Thx, but a friend of mine already showed me where my homeroom is."

"Oh, ok, what class do you have?" asks Amu.

"Well, I don't know yet, "But the teacher's name is Mrs. K."

"Oh! You have her too?" questions Amu smiling a little more. "We have the same homeroom together." She adds, stopping her walking, allowing Sakura to catch up to her.

"Oh really? What class does she teach and is she nice?" asks Sakura, nearing Amu before the taller girl turns around again and walks with her.

"Mrs. K teaches Math, and yeah she's nice." Replies Amu.

Sakura quickly sighs in disappointment before whining, "Math as the first class of the day? That sucks."

"Yeah, it does suck, but…" replies Amu, before placing her right hand on Sakura's left shoulder, stopping her before leaning down to her and smiling. "… Don't tell any of the adults around here, but Mrs. K sometimes gives us ten minutes to masturbate."

"Really?" asks Sakura.

"Yep, so don't be surprised if when we walk into the room, everyone's fu*king themselves."

Sakura simply smiles at the comments before walking ahead, stating, "You shouldn't swear."

Amu looks surprised by the reply and soon giggles a little before quickly walking up to Sakura.

"You're cute."

"I'm serious." States Sakura, looking ahead. "Swearing is bad."

"Really cute…" comments Amu.

Seconds later, the two arrive at the classroom and to Sakura's slight disappointment, the students weren't masturbating, but they weren't doing class work ether.

The teacher stood in front of her desk while the students sat at their desks, all but one though, a long haired red-haired girl, though the girl quickly sat down as she and Amu walks in and the teacher and class looks over to them.

"Ah, just in time." States Mrs. K. "You want to introduce yourself next." She asks, to Sakura.

"OK." Replies Sakura, before looking back to the class and seeing Lila, but puzzled as she see's Lila looking surprised, then frowning towards her. 'What's wrong with Lila?' thinks Sakura.

Lila though, is looking to Amu, thinking, 'What the hell is Sakura doing with Amu!?'

Amu, seeing Lila's eyes on her, frowns slightly and thinks, 'What's with the evil-eye, loser?' before heading towards her desk, walking pass the teacher, who comments…

"First day of the week, first tardy young lady."

Amu doesn't reply and walks to her desk, the second seat of the fourth row, nearly directly across from Lila's, who sat in the fifth chair of the fifth row.

Sakura sees that it's not her Lila was staring at, but Amu.

'Why is Lila angry with Amu?' thinks Sakura.

"Ms. Bragou?" questions Mrs. K, drawing Sakura's attention.

"O-Oh! Right, the introduction." Quickly replies Sakura, before walking beside the teacher, "What do you want me to say?"

"Just your name, age and any other info you don't mind telling." Replies Mrs. K.

"Ok." States Sakura, before facing the class.

Sakura soon hears whispers, from the class, many consisting of her height and how cute she looks, blushing slightly, which only increased the comments, Sakura began…

"My name is Sakura Bragou and, I know I'm really short, but I'm fourteen years old. Back on Earth, I lived in the United States, in California. My favorite food is pizza… and, um…" states Sakura, looking up in thought before smiling. "Oh! And I'm lovey-dovey for Lila!"

Lila quickly gasps and her entire face goes red as the entire class looks at her and a few other girl's comment…

"No fair! You got a cutie like that to yourself!"

"You better share her Lila!"

Amu meanwhile was shocked, thinking, 'No way! She's friends with that loser!?' though, a smile soon comes over Amu as she looks to Lila. 'However… this might be a good thing.'

"Hey Lila." States one girl. "Is she even cuter laying eggs?"

"S-Sakura!" whines Lila aloud, "Why'd you have to say that out loud!?"

"Hehe, I just want everyone to know I'm already taken." Replies Sakura, smiling at Lila's embarrassment.

"You could've told them that without mentioning my name yanno!" states Lila, still red in the face, before looking towards Amu slightly and seeing her grinning at her.

"Ok." Begins Mrs. K. "If's that's all, chose one of the empty desks."

"Ok." Replies Sakura before heading towards one of the empty desks in the middle.

As the class went on, Sakura found out that there were five other students that was in her situation, first day of school on Merkolova.

With the last few minutes of class, the teacher allowed the students to chat among themselves, which quickly turned into the normal students wanting to know more about the new ones and Sakura wasn't left out. With the ringing of the bell though, Sakura stands from her desk and reaches into her right skirt pocket and pulls out the list of her classes to find the next one.

Before she could make a few steps though, she quickly feels someone grabs her right arm, she quickly sees that It's Lila.

"Oh, hey Lila, My next class' number is 441, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, it's in the middle hall near were we came in at." Replies Lila before pulling Sakura away towards the back of the room.

"Huh? Hey, where are we going?" asks Sakura.

Away from the rest of the students filing out of the room, Lila release Sakura and looks at her.

"Listen Sakura, stay away from Amu."

"Stay away from her? Why?" questions Sakura. "I noticed you looked angry with her."

"She's a bully." States Lila. "She likes to pick on people she thinks are smaller and weaker than her."

"But, she was nice to me." Replies Sakura, confused. "She doesn't look like the type to bully someone." She adds, turning around to look for Amu, finding her talking to the teacher near the front of the class.

"Yeah, she starts off nice, but it's not long until she's bullying you. If you ignore her she won't bother you, so just stay away from her."

"Well, thanks for your concern Lila." Replies Sakura, smiling. "It's not like I haven't had to deal with bullying before. Bullies just want control, it's up to you whether you give it to them or not."

"She's bigger than you though…" comments Lila.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Replies Sakura. "I gotta get going now, I wanna get to my next class before the bell." she adds, before quickly walking away.

As she heads for the door, she sees Amu look to her and smile as she waves a hand, Sakura returns the wave with a smile of her own before leaving out of the door.

Once Sakura's out of sight though, Amu looks to Lila, smiling, as Lila herself looks towards her also. Amu then walks towards where Lila is and asks…

"So… I saw you talking to her, what did you tell her?"

"I told her to stay away from you." Replies Lila, before brushing pass her.

Though Amu quickly reaches her right hand out to grasps Lila's right arm.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" comments Amu, grinning.

Lila quickly snatches her arm free and faces Amu, "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura has her own Fiser, right?"

Lila didn't reply, but looks away from her.

"Such a pity, your girlfriend has her own Fiser and your's won't give you the time of day because of what you did."

"Shut up." Retorts Lila.

"Yanno, even without your Fiser, if you want back into the group, I'm sure I could talk the others into-" states Amu, before Lila cuts her off…

"Shut up! I don't want to be a part of that stupid group, I'm glad I left, it's because of your stupid group that Lali's still angry with me."

"Oh really?" replies Amu with a chuckle. "It's because of YOU that she's not talking to you, you're the one with the nasty attitude."

"…"

"I wonder how Sakura would feel if she found out, that you're worse than me?"

"WAS!" quickly retorts Lila, frowning at Amu. "I WAS worse than you."

"For now, perhaps…" states Amu, before leaning in towards Lila's right ear and adding, "But deep down inside, your still that angry little girl who's gone from bullie, to bullier and I don't mind that you found someone else, she's cute."

"If you touch her…" warns Lila.

"And what are you gonna do if I do?" states Amu. "Do you want your cute little Sakura to see the real you?"

"What makes you so sure she'd see me? You wouldn't."

"Heh, that's the Lila I know. You're only putting on this act because Lali won't come out of her egg."

"It's not an act." Replies Lila stepping back to look at Amu. "At least I'm making an attempt to change for the better, that way I won't hurt Lali like I did, if she ever decides to talk to me again." She adds, before looking concerned, but still upset. "Please Amu, stop bullying people, I'd still like to be friends with you if we could be."

"Bullying people is just so fun though." Replies Amu smiling. "Every time it gets boring, a new person comes along. Anyway, I don't do it out of anger like you, or hurt people like you, or-"

"Stop saying it like I still do it!" states Lila.

"Fine, fine, I've wasted enough time talking to a loser like you." Replies Amu, before walking by Lila.

Although, Lila moves her right foot in Amu's path, causing her to gasp as she trips, though quickly regains her footing, though she looks back to Lila smiling rather than angry and quickly thrusts her right hand toward Lila and touching Lila's neck with an index finger, triggering a spark, similar to static electricity, causing Lila to gasp out from the mild pain, lifting her hand up to her neck before chasing a giggling Amu out of the room.

For Sakura, the school day went on without issue, even meeting a few first day students like herself. In her third class though, she meets a girl that was nearly her height, just about two inches taller that herself, who has long black hair and green eyes, her name, Jun. Needless to say, the two quickly became friends.

After the class was over, Sakura was happy to discover that it was a forty-five minute lunchtime before the next class, which Sakura remembered being P.E..

Entering the cafeteria, Sakura found that it was quite large and as she expected, it was loud with the chatter of the students inside.

She see's that there were two lines, one that was near where she came in and the other was across the room, seeing as the line closest to her was shorter, Sakura heads towards it, though she soon gasps as her left arm is grabbed and she's pulled away.

"Jun? What are you doing?" questions Sakura, seeing the girl of equal height pulling her across the room.

"We're going to the other line." States Jun, smiling back at her.

"But it's longer than the other one." States Sakura.

"It's worth it though." Replies Jun, "The woman behind the counter likes girl's and boy's as short as we are, she'll give us extra food."

"Really? Is that ok?" replies Sakura.

"Who cares?" replies Jun. "Don't complain about getting extra." She adds, before the two enter the second line. "Ok, here's what ya gotta do to get a little extra…" states Jun, before leaning close to Sakura and whispering. "You see the lady behind the counter with the long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail?"

Sakura looks towards the front of the line and sees the woman in question, wearing a red shirt.

"Yeah, I see her."

"Ok, all you have to do, is tell her what you want, then wink at her. Since your with me, she'll know what you mean.

"I don't know…" replies Sakura, unsure. "That seems wrong."

"Come on, don't tell me your one of those goody-two shoe types." Asks Jun.

"No, but I just don't like doing bad things."

"This isn't bad, we're just using our cuteness for an advantage."

"It just seems wrong."

"Come on, haven't you ever used your cuteness to get something you want?"

"Well…" trails off Sakura, looking away, blushing.

"You have haven't you?" states Jun grinning. "If your worried about taking food from someone, you don't have to worry about that, they have PLENTY of food."

"I won't make any promises." Replies Sakura.

"Well ok, I can't force you to ask for more… Heh, I like you." Replies Jun, smiling, lifting her right hand up to Sakura's chest and teasing her left nipple, causing her to gasps a little and take a short step back, though Jun's finger never leaves her nipple. "Maybe we could have a little fun together later…"

Minutes later, the two arrive at the lunch counter and take a rectangle-shaped tray. After getting some food, they arrived at the woman Jun singled out and sees her wink at the woman when she requested some 'Mac and cheese', Sakura only blushed when she sees the woman smile, but then she asks…

"So Jun, who's the cutie next to you?"

"Her name's Sakura. It's her first day."

"Oh, nice to meet you Sakura." Replies the woman, smiling. "Is there something you want?"

"U-Uh, well…" begins Sakura, blushing a little more. "Some macaroni and cheese." She requests, looking towards the woman and quickly winking her right eye.

Sakura's felt her cheeks burn as the woman simply gave a big smile in return.

Moments later, Sakura is sitting at a table with Jun, eating her lunch.

"I can't believe I actually did that." Whines Sakura. "I feel so bad."

"Oh come on, it's not like your stealing it." Replies Jun, smiling at her. "You're just, asking without asking."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" sighs Sakura, sticking a spoonful of macaroni into her mouth.

"It seems like you're mom and dad raised you well." Comments Jun.

"Huh?" questions Sakura. "That's a weird thing to say."

"Well, it's true though." Replies Jun, smiling, "I like people like you… The really nice one's are always the naughtiest one's in bed." She adds, reaching her left hand to her left, under the table and reaching her hand under Sakura's skirt and palming her hot labia with a surprised gasp from her, causing Sakura to blush bright red.

"J-Jun! What are you doing!?" whispers Sakura, even though the room was loud with the chatter of students, and lowering her left hand down under the table to grasp Jun's wrist.

"I wanna hear you moan." Giggles Jun, before curling her middle and ring fingers in and slipping them into Sakura's moist pussy, drawing out another gasp from her.

"J-Jun, stop, someone will see us."

Jun soon moves her chair closer to Sakura's, closing the gap between them, before Jun begins to move her finger in and out of Sakura's wet hole, producing and groaned back moan from her.

"As long as you act normal, they won't suspect anything… and I'm sure you can moan better than that." Replies Jun, spooning some more food into her mouth as she slowly thrusts her fingers into Sakura.

Sakura herself, soon loses the fight and emit's a low, unrestricted moan as she leans forward over her tray of food.

"Hehe, that's a cute moan you have."

"J-Jun, we should go somewhere more private…" replies Sakura.

"Why?" questions Jun, smiling. "Isn't it exciting doing something naughty with a bunch of people around?"

"Yeah, but, I- Nngh… I can't focus on eating my lunch." Replies Sakura, feeling Jun's thrusting fingers steadying increasing the pleasure flowing though her.

"You want me to feed it to you?" asks Jun, placing her spoon down and taking Sakura's from her hand.

"H-Huh?" questions Sakura in embarrassed surprise looking at Jun smiling at her as she scoops up some of the macaroni and offers it to her.

"Open wide."

Sakura hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth and Jun placing the spoon in, before Sakura quickly closes her mouth and groans from the surge of pleasure coming from her pussy from Jun's fingers hitting her G-spot.

"Hehe, you're so wet and slippery inside.' comments Jun, removing the spoon. "If it wasn't so noisy, I bet we could hear my fingers going in and out."

Starting to moan more and more, Sakura feels the tingles of pre-orgasm emanating through her pussy and began to think 'What's stopping me from doing the same to Jun?'

After taking a second spoonful of food from Jun, Sakura quickly lowers her right hand under the table and under the front of Jun's jeans, under her panties and cups her moist lips, feeling a few soft strains of hair on her palm.

"Ohh, now we're talk'in." comments Jun, smiles as she feels Sakura's hand enter her pants. "How about you feed me too?"

Lifting her shaking free left hand, Sakura reaches over to Jun's tray and picks up her spoon and scoops up some food and feeds it to Jun, who smiles and giggles with her lips around the utensil, before moving her fingers quicker inside Sakura, causing her to gasp out again, but instead of fighting the moan, she lets it out without restriction, as she closes her eyes, but she soon, plunges her middle and ring fingers into Jun's warm slit, providing Sakura's ears with her quick, brief gasp as her blush deepens on her cheeks.

And so, the two continued like this for several minutes, masturbating each other while feeding themselves their lunch; and it was no surprise when Sakura came first, her eyes squeezing shut and her thighs closing around Jun's hands as a flood of pleasure washes through her small body, her pussy oozing, flooding her panties and Jun's fingers in its warm stickiness.

Jun herself simply smiles as she sees Sakura orgasm, fighting back moaning out from her climax, releasing a groaning from her as Jun feels her orgasming pussy spasm around her fingers. Seeing her exhale and pant softly, Jun knew her peak had passed and slowly withdrew her fingers, making a brief stop at Sakura's clit and teasing it, bringing out a shuddering gasp from Sakura from Jun fully removes her messy fingers and sticks them into her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste good."

As she comes down from her orgasm, Sakura removes her fingers from Jun's pussy and removes her hand from her jeans, causing her to frown playfully.

"Aww, no orgasm for me? You got me all worked up."

Sakura only slimes and sticks her fingers into her mouth to lick of Jun's honey.

With about twenty minutes left of the lunch period, Sakura feels a tapping on her left shoulder and looks in that direction to see Amu, smiling at her.

"Hey, Sakura, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

"Ok." Replies Sakura, standing, then looking to Jun. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." States Jun.

Amu then leads Sakura out of the large room and into a bathroom.

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" asks Sakura.

"Well first…" starts Amu, turning to face Sakura. "What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"I know Lila's told you about me, and I want to know what you think."

"Well, she says you're a bully, but you're nice, at least to me you are."

"Heh, yeah, I am, as long as I get what I want." Replies Amu. "Anyway, you have a Fiser right?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" replies Sakura.

"I have one of my own." Replies Amu.

"Really!?" asks Sakura, excitedly. "Can I meet her?"

"As long as I can meet your's." replies Amu, smiling.

"Oh, sure." Replies Sakura, before moving her right hand to her abdomen and hitting the area lightly for a moment, which causes Amu to smile…

"So, you keep yours inside?"

"There's another way?" questions Sakura, looking up to Amu, before feeling Nina's movement and crawling out of her womb and into her vagina before Sakura reaches under hand skirt and moves aside her panties, allowing Nina freedom and flying out from between her legs and up to her shoulder, looking at Amu.

"So, you have a fairy one…" comments Amu, before reaching to the small red case attached to the right side of her waistline of her skirt, under her jacket and opening it, removing her egg and lifting it up to show Sakura.

"Wow, it's pretty, but why is it still in it's egg?" asks Sakura.

"Fiser's can return to their eggs too." Replies Amu.

"Oh really?" comments Sakura, glancing to Nina, narrowing her eyes towards the tiny girl, who silently giggles nervously and states to Sakura's mind…

_"You never complained about me being inside you."_

"It would have been nice to know though that there was another option."

Amu giggles a little from Sakura's comment, before lowering her hand that holds her egg, reveling it hovering in the air before it cracks horizontally and the two halves separate and disappear, revealing a small form, though she looks quite different from Nina, this Fiser has bright red, short hair and even wore clothes, although, 'underwear' is probably a better word for them, a small red tube top covers her nearly flat chest and a pair or very small thong-like red panties covers her labia. The thing is though, it wasn't the clothes that surprises Sakura, this Fiser had small bat-like red wings on her head and back and a long, thin red tail with a heart-shaped tip. Though her eyes were the same large shape as Nina's only red instead of purple.

"Whoa!" gasps Sakura in awe at the sight of the very different looking Fiser.

"Yeah, I look hot don't I?" states the Fiser, proudly, lifting her hands up and running through her hair and posing quite sexually.

"She can talk!?" gasps Sakura. "I mean, her lips moved and I could hear her voice."

"Yep, some Fisers can." Replies Amu, smiling, before seeing Nina, zip forwards and happily tackle the red Fiser in a hug, causing her to gasp out. "Her name in Lilith, I named her that since she's a succubus-type."

"A Succubus?" questions Sakura, as she sees Lilith squirm from Nina's hold and the two start flying around the room, though it's clear that Nina's chasing Lilith, even more so as Sakura hears Lilith state…

"Hey! Calm down!"

"But I haven't seen your type before!" states Nina, from her own lips, which Lilith, being a Fiser herself can hear. "And you have a tail!"

Unlike Nina, Lilith's wings didn't move when she flies.

Sakura giggles for a moment as she sees Nina chasing Lilith. "Looks like Nina really likes her."

"Call her back!" requests Lilith.

"I wanna touch your tail!" states Nina.

"Well, while they get acquainted…" begins Amu.

Though, before she could finish, the bathroom door opens and in walks two girl's, one with very long blonde hair styled into two pony-tails, wearing a black knee-length dress with deep purple eyes, the other girl, had long blue hair tied into a single pony-tail, wearing a clothes similar to Amu though the skirt isn't as flared out and the jacket is buttoned closed.

The blonde locks the bathroom door, drawing Sakura's curiosity, the two walk to either side of her, now surrounding the small girl as Sakura notices the blue-hair girl and Amu smiling at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, the blonde simply looks disinterested.

"U-Um, what's, going on?" questions Sakura, starting to become worried.

Nina quickly stops chasing Lilith when she sees the questionable scene, but before she could go to her, she feels her left arm being grabbed and thrown back, hitting her back against a stall door before Lilith appears in front of her, smiling at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" states Lilith.

"Nina!" gasps Sakura, seeing the sudden roughness by Lilith to Nina.

"Sakura." States Amu, drawing the shorter girl's attention. "I have an offer for you. I'm part of a little group, all the member have their own Fisers. I'd like you to join."

Sakura looks to her left and right, looking to the two girl's beside her, before looking to Amu with a frown.

"Let me guess, it would be best for me to say yes, huh?"

"Heh, cute and smart." Comments Amu.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm gonna have to decline; Nina, let's go."

Nina tried to move from Lilith, but she quickly grabs her arms, stating, "She should've said yes."

Sakura starts to turn to walk away, but gasps as she feels her left arm being grabbed by the Blue-haired girl and pulling her back in front of Amu. "Wrong answer." States the girl.

"Yeah…" adds Amu. "You might want to reconsider that choice. If you join our group, I'll be especially nice to you."

"You're picking on me because you think I'm weak, don't you?" questions Sakura, snatching her arm free from the Blue-haired girl's grip.

"Well you're cute too." Replies Amu, smiling.

"Well I'm not some weak little girl, I'm not scared of you." States Sakura.

"When did I ever say I wanted you to be afraid of me." Asks Amu. "I like you, you're cute and since you have your own Fiser, I'd like you to be part of my group, After all, as long as I get my way, you have nothing to worry about, and I want you in our group."

"Well, I don't respond well to bullying." Replies Sakura.

"Heh, sounds like you got some fight in you…" comments Amu, leaning down and placing her right hand on her cheek, though Amu was surprised when she felt a sudden sting to her left cheek from Sakura slapping her.

Although, immediately after Sakura hits her, she feels a blow to her stomach, dropping her to her knees as she wraps her arms around her stomach, gasping for breath for a moment, while Nina quickly gasps from seeing The blond girl punch Sakura, though she was held in place by Lilith, though Nina gasps again when she feels something teasing her labia, looking down, she see's Lilith's tail reaching between her legs and the heart-shaped tip, rubbing on her, "Let's have a little fun while our masters talk." States Lilith.

"No! let me go!"

Sakura soon feels hands grab her hair and pull her back onto her back and gasps when she sees the two other girl's lift there arms as if they were going to punch her, she quickly lifts her arms to shield her face but hears Amu quickly say, "Wait! Don't hit her!" removing her arms from over her face, Sakura sees Amu looming over her on her hand and knees, the left cheek redder than her right, though instead of looking angry, she smiles.

"So you ARE a fighter, heh, I like that, I'm tired of people who don't put up a fight when I play with them."

"Why are you doing this?" asks Sakura.

"Simple, because I can… Now, I'll ask you again, will you join our group?"

Sakura answers her with a swift knee up into her crotch, causing Amu to gasp out in pain and lower her left hand down to her crotch.

"Y-Yanno, I haven't hit you at all, why are you hitting me?"

"…" Sakura had no answer to that.

"Why won't you join us?" asks Amu.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that the doors locked, I'm surrounded and I'm currently being held down on the floor!?" replies Sakura.

"Ah, I can see how that would produce a negative response." Replies Amu, before getting to her feet. "Let her up." She states to the two girl's.

The two release her and help Sakura up to her feet.

"Sorry." States Amu. "It's kinda a force of habit, I like picking on people, I don't do it to hurt them, I do it to annoy."

"Well 'Picking on' and 'bullying' are pretty much the same thing." States Sakura, frowning at Amu.

"I only bully people I like, I even bully my friends there, by the way, that's Utah…" states Amu, extending her left hand towards the blonde girl to Sakura's right. "…and that's Nadia." She adds, gesturing towards the blue-haired girl.

"It's not one sided though." Comments Utah, calmly, folding her arms over her chest and smiling towards Amu a little, producing a nervous giggle from her.

Sakura looks to the two other girls and looks back to Amu, folding her arms over her chest, comments, "So, by you picking on me, I'm already a part of the group anyway, aren't I?"

"Heh, Kinda, I just wanted to hear it from you." States Amu, blushing. "Will you join our group though?"

"Hmm…" replies Sakura, narrowing her eyes towards Amu, "I'll think about it."

Amu smiles at the reply and turns her back to Sakura before leaning forward, revealing some of her white panties before reaching her left hand back and lifting her skirt to reveal all of her pantied rear, showing off a large pink heart on the back of them as she looks back to Sakura grinning.

"Will spanking me make you feel better?"

"What?" questions Sakura, smiling.

Utah though, sighs and places her right hand against her forehead, "I'm going back to lunch."

Amu then gasps and stands upright and rushes pass Sakura to Utah and grabs her by her right arm after she unlocks the door and pulls her back to Sakura…

"Wait a minute you!" states Amu smiling. "You punched Sakura, I think you deserve a spanking the most."

"What!? Let go of me!" requests Utah, pulling against Amu's hold on her.

"Whaddya say Sakura?" asks Amu.

"Yeah, do it!" urges Nadia.

Sakura then looks towards Lilith and Nina and smiles as she sees Lilith with her face pressed against Nina's crotch, the small fairy's mouth agape in a moan she couldn't hear as her tiny hands grips Lilith's hair.

"I have a better idea." States Sakura. "All of you deserve a spanking, even Lilith."

At her name, Lilith quickly removes her lips from Nina's pussy and turns around. "What!? I didn't do anything!"

"You were too rough on Nina." States Sakura.

"I like that Idea." States Nina, smiling down at Lilith.

"But what did I do?" asks Nadia, nervously.

"Guilt by association." Replies Sakura, smiling at the girl.

"We don't even have that long before the lunch period is over." Comments Utah."

"Well, it'll be a short spanking then." Replies Sakura.

"Utah's first!" states Amu, smiling, and pulling a shocked Utah into a forward leaning position, with her rear towards Sakura, covered by her black dress.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" pleads the blonde. "I don't want a spanking!"

"Too bad." Comments Nadia, walking beside Utah and lifting her dress and with a gasp from the blonde, and her cheeks going red, Sakura giggles as she seeing the bare bottom of the girl as well as her smooth, lips of her labia.

"Ohhh, no undies again?" comments Nadia.

The only warning Utah got from Sakura was her giggling before gasping out as she felt the sting of her hand on her left cheek.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Spankings usually do yanno." Replies Amu.

Sakura continues to giggle as she began alternating between each of Utah's cheeks for just about a minute until the two mounds had a nice shade of red and Utah's eyes were slightly teary, though Sakura got a mild surprise as she sees Utah's lower lips part and a white egg emerge.

"Oh, you have an egg?" states Sakura, placing her hands between Utah's legs to catch the egg when it slips free, producing a gasp of pleasure from her. "Wait, this is a Fiser egg isn't it?"

The egg has a angel wing motif.

"Yep." States Amu. "Utah keeps her Fiser in her egg, but since her dress doesn't have any pockets, she keeps it inside of herself kinda like you do with your Fiser.

"So what find of Fiser do you have Utah?" asks Sakura.

Utah though quickly free her arms from Amu's hold and stand up straight, turning around and taking her egg from Sakura. "That's none of your business." She states, moving her egg under her dress and pushing her egg back inside herself with a brief groan from her, before quickly leaving the room.

"Hers is an angel-type." States Nadia.

"An angel? Really?" replies Sakura, "What about you? What type is yours?"

"Same as yours, a fairy." Replies Nadia.

"So, which of you will be next…" comments Sakura, looking over the three choices, seeing Lilith, looking worried, though when Lilith sees Sakura smile at her, she gasps, "No!" and quickly flies away from Nina, who tries to grab her tail but misses.

Amu though, quickly grabs Lilith out of the air. "Your just going to make it worse Lilith." States Amu, smiling.

"Amu let me go!" begs Lilith. "She's too big to spank me!" she adds, as she squirms in Amu's hold of her.

"That's why it's going to be Nina who spanks you." States Sakura.

"Awesome!" replies Nina, quickly flying next to the captured Lilith.

"Da*nmit…" groan Lilith.

"You shouldn't swear." states Sakura, as Amu holds Lilith with both hands, her right hand holding her legs in place, and her left hand pressing against her back, pressing her wings flat against her back as she's positioned at a ninety degree angle, her red thin tail, moving over her rear in a futile attempt to shield her butt, though Nina grabs her tail just below the heart-shaped tip and moving her tail from her rear before reaching towards Lilith's rear and pulling down her thong-like panties before quickly swatting her cheeks, releasing a cry from Lilith as her tail wriggles around in Nina's hold.

Sakura found Lilith's small cries cute, but after a minute, she tells Nina to stop, much to the relief a Lilith as Nina looked disappointed at her fun ending so soon as she looks at Lilith's reddened rear.

"Heh, now your butt matches the rest of you." States Nina, releasing Lilith's tail, resulting in it falling limply over the left side of her body, resting on Amu's hand.

"Now…" states Sakura, looking to Amu. "You're next."

Amu smiles and releases Lilith, who simply floats away towards the sinks, pulling up her panties and rubbing her rear as Amu turns around, leans forward and lifts up her skirt again, revealing her heart panties again.

"I've been waiting."

Sakura sees the crotch of Amu's panties have a large amount of wetness and smiles, before, without warning, swats her rear, releasing a gasp from Amu, though a moan quickly follows and she waves her rear.

"Again, hit me again!"

"It's supposed to be painful." States Sakura, smiling as she swats Amu's rear again.

"Ohh! It is! I like being spanked, I'm a naughty girl." Replies Amu, quickly giggling at the end of her statement. "Again, hit my naughty little a*s again."

"You shouldn't swear." States Sakura, giggling herself before swatting Amu's rear harder, bring out a sharper gasp from her.

"Hehe, a*s." repeats Amu, before gasping in delight upon feeling another strike to her rear.

"Heh, you seem so different now." Comments Sakura, smiling.

With another swat though, Sakura gasps as she hears the bell.

"Darn-it, you still need your spanking." States Sakura, to Nadia.

"Heh, lucky me." States comments Nadia, quickly slipping out of the room, smiling.

Amu's stands up straight and turns around, taking a few breaths to compose herself.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll make sure she gets her spanking."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, smiling.

"By the way, I want to talk to you after school, I'll be waiting at the front doors for you."

"Ok, I might come." Replies Sakura.

"Might? You better come, or I'm just going to have to punish you." States Amu, pinching Sakura's left nipple hard enough for Sakura to gasp an 'Ow' and push away Amu's hand.

"I said I'm not scared of you remimber?" replies Sakura, smiling, as she rubs her left nipple to sooth the mild aching.

"Heh, I can tell, your going to be a fun one to play with." comments Amu, before looking over to the sink where Lilith is once again face first between Nina's legs as the fairy Fiser's mouth is open in a moan, arching her back up as her hands grip Lilith's hair. "Lilith, we gotta go."

Lilith lifts her lips from Nina's wet pussy, smiling as she hears a whine from the fairy.

"No, I don't want you to go." whines Nina, "Your tongue feels so good."

"Sorry, but master calls." Comments Lilith, smiling, before flying up.

"Next time I'll make you come." States Nina.

"Hehe, I'll look forward to it." Replies Lilith, waving bye-bye to Nina, soon the two halves of her egg appear above and below her before closing around her, then the egg moving towards Amu's open right hand, before she places the egg back into the case.

"See-ya later Sakura." States Amu, asks she walks out of the room.

"Ok, see-ya." Replies Sakura as she heads to the see and looks at Nina laying out on the edge of the sink. "Well, you had fun huh?"

" _Sure did_." States Nina, smiling.

Sakura then narrows her eyes towards Nina, "So I guess your too tired to return to your egg huh?"

" _I like the warmness of your womb though, It's boring to stay in my egg._ "

"Fine then…" states Sakura, smirking at Nina and picking Nina up in her right hand. "I like the thought of a tiny person inside me anyway." She adds, lifting her skirt and moving aside the crotch of her panties to reveal her hairless lips to Nina, before the small girl reaches up to the lips, grasping them in her hands and pulling herself up and into the warm walls of Sakura's vagina and soon, into her womb.

"Maybe I should nickname you Pikachu." Teases Sakura, grinning, but quickly frowning. "Wait, Nina's still willingly entering a closed in space, that nickname wouldn't work…" she adds, before leaving the room.

END


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

Leaving the bathroom, Sakura sees the hall alive with the chatter of students making their way to their next class. Sakura though, heads back into the cafeteria to where she and Jun sat, however, when she was within sight of the table, it was empty, Jun, as well as the two trays of food were gone.

"Darn, I wasn't done eating it." She mumbles.

She soon turns and reaches into her right pocket and pulls out the small device that listed her classes. Following the flow of the crowd, Sakura looks to the list and sees that her forth class' number was '864'.

"Hmm, the eight hundreds…"

She frowns, not knowing where that section of the school was.

"I'm going to have to hurry." She thinks, picking up the pace of her walking. "Or find Reni-chan, since she has Gym too."

With one step out of the doorway of the lunch room though, Sakura gasps when she felt someone run into her from behind, knocking her forward a few steps before she regains her balance and realizes she was being embraced from behind, before she could question who, Jun's familiar voice entered her ears.

"Hey Sakura!" greets the raven-haired girl cheerfully. "You said you'd be back, but you never came!" she adds, causing Sakura to smile at the comment before she feels the slightly taller girl tighten her hold a little. "Us vertically challenged people need to stick together."

"OK, ok…" replies Sakura, giggling a little and lifting her hands up to Jun's, holding her. "Sorry for not coming back, I was busy, but I have to get to the gym, and I don't know where it is, so I gotta go."

"I have Gym class next too!" replies Jun, quickly releasing Sakura and walking in front of Sakura and picking up her left hand in her right. "I'll take you there."

"Really? Thanks." Replies Sakura.

Jun smiles before turning and leading Sakura down the hall, through the taller crowd.

"How far is the Gym from the lunch room?" asks Sakura, as the crowd began to thin.

"About two minutes if you walk slow, but we'll reach it in about thirty seconds from now."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, smiling as she looks to Jun's back as she lead her, thinking, 'Man, it's been awhile since I've gone to a new school, I was used to being able to easily find my way around the school I went to on Earth, but now I need help…'

Continuing look at Jun's back, she felt happier than she was before meeting her, evidently, Jun was one of the people which make others feel better or happy with her presence, she liked people like that, Jessica was like that.

At the thought of her distant friend, color fills her cheeks and twisting her left hand in Jun's hold to grasp her hand. Repositioning and grasping Jun's hand didn't go un-noticed by the other girl, slowing her walking and looking back to Sakura, with a wondering look on her face, then looking down to Sakura's hand grasping hers and looks up to Sakura again, smiling.

'Wait…' thinks Sakura. 'Does she think I'm lovey-dovey for her now?' she questions, her face getting redder at the possibility of Jun misunderstanding her action.

"Jun…" starts Sakura.

"It's just around this corner." Interrupts Jun, turning her head back ahead of her.

Moments later, the two turn and walk into the Gym, Sakura could see that it was large, at least the size of two basketball courts next to each other, for the brief moment she was in the room, Sakura sees just a few students in the large area. Sakura thought she saw something like a basketball hoop, before gasping as she felt Jun yank her arm suddenly, quickly pulling the two of them into a small room which had no door, although Sakura could quickly see that various equipment was in the room, ranging from varying sized metel-like beams, a few large colored balls and a few which Sakura happily recognized as basketballs.

Like the gym though, Sakura couldn't take in the sight much, before she felt herself pushed back against the wall, it wasn't roughly, but deliberate.

Sakura only looks at Jun for a moment before her eyes widened from surprise as Jun presses her lips against hers. Instinctively, Sakura lifts her hands up to Jun's shoulders, intending to push her off, but she hesitates…

'Her lips are so soft…' thinks Sakura. 'Taste like grapes…'

Sakura soon feels a pressure against her crotch, but it didn't take much to realize that it was Jun's leg, lifting it to press against her.

Almost as soon as the kiss started, Jun ends it, pulling back with a shuddering sigh, that Sakura herself was familiar with, it was the lust filled sound of wanting. Sakura herself smiles a little as she sees a single weak ripple emanating from her body.

'She's Trancing…' thinks Sakura, smiling to herself as she sees Jun closing her eyes and frown slightly. 'it looks like a weak one… She looks cute fighting it ba-'

"I'm sorry." Comes Jun's voice, opening her eyes and looking at her.

"You don't need to be sorry." Replies Sakura, smiling. "We can't help it when or where we Trance."

"T-That's… I, need to come…" replies Jun, eagerly, ignoring what she was originally going to say. "Please." She begs, pressing her body into Sakura. "You didn't make me come earlier."

"Huh? You've been waiting for me to come back and give you an orgasm?" questions Sakura, wondering, 'Why doesn't she just masturbate?'

"Yeah, Please Sakura, I need to come." Begs Jun.

"Why didn't you just masturbate though?"

"I don't like masturbating." Replies Jun, "Please!" she adds, reaching her hands to Sakura's, though Sakura quickly moves her hands to grab hers instead as she looks at her puzzled.

"You don't like to masturbate? Why?"

"W-Well…" begins Jun, closing her eyes and frowning once again as Sakura sees now two ripples emanating from her. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just… I… p-prefer, someone's touch… I love it."

"Oh…" replies Sakura, simply. "Sooo… what would you do if I said no?"

"Please don't!" quickly replies Jun.

Sakura hears the need in Jun's voice and something within her stirred, she feels her pussy tingling with arousal, and the warmness of her honey wetting her panties, a flutter in her stomach. Jun's need, her begging, Sakura found it arousing, she likes the sound of Jun's need… Sakura's smiles…

"Maybe I like to watch." Comments Sakura, smirking, an action that clearly told Jun of Sakura's teasing.

"Not now Sakura." Replies Jun desperately, "I need to come! Please!"

Although, before Sakura could reply, the bell rings and Jun gasps.

"Please Sakura! Just a touch!"

"Just a touch?" repeats Sakura, smirking.

"Yes please!" begs Jun eagerly. "I just want a touch!"

Jun hadn't stated exactly 'where' she wanted to be touched and Sakura realized it, and considered just tapping Jun on her shoulder to tease her. But, she thought against it, She only knew Jun for a couple hours, she didn't want to be so mean as to deny her an orgasm she was pleading for so much, plus, 'She looks so cute the way she's begging… I can't say no to that.' Sakura thinks.

Slowly, Sakura, lifts her left leg, when her leg reached the spot between Jun's legs, Sakura saw the pleading girl gasp out and tightly close her eyes and arch back, her face contorted cutely, as Sakura realized, with some surprise, that the contact of her leg to the hot crotch of Jun's pants, causes her to climax and it wasn't long before Sakura felt the heat on her lifted left leg increasing and a slippery wetness.

Moments into Jun's orgasm, she did something that Sakura had to stifle back a giggle, Jun began humping her leg, with vigor, covering more of Sakura's leg with her honey easily oozing out of her pants.

"It feels so GOOOOOOD!" cries out Jun.

Sakura couldn't help herself, hearing Jun's comment and seeing the amusing sight of her thrusting her crotch against her leg vigorously in the throws of her orgasm, a low giggling leaves her. The sight was amazingly erotic for Sakura, but she found it just as, if not more, amusing.

Sakura had seen girl's hump things before, heck, she did it herself, but the way Jun was humping her leg, something about it, she found very, very amusing.

'Maybe it's how fast she's going…' thinks Sakura, enjoying the sight. 'Or, it could be that she can't use her arms, or maybe it was her begging…'

Perhaps it was a combination of things, but what ever it was, Sakura enjoyed seeing it.

She was treated to another moan from Jun as she climaxes a second time, now stopping her thrusting and going ridged as Sakura thought she could even feel Jun's honey gushing from her pussy, through her jeans, to her leg and trailing down.

Once she was spent, Jun gives an exhausted sigh, her messy crotch sliding from Sakura's legs and slowly dropping to her knees as Sakura held onto her limp hands, preventing Jun collapsing to the floor and hurting herself.

"I-I-I'm… s-s-sorry…" trembles out Jun, before dropping to her butt, sitting on her shaky legs.

"What are you saying sorry for now?" asks Sakura, smiling and squatting down in front of the drained girl, releasing her hands now, placing them on her lap.

"Because… of me, you're late."

"It's ok." Replies Sakura. "It was worth it."

Shortly after, A young man, appearing in his mid thirties, walks into the room, wearing a white shirt, trimmed in red and red sweat pants with a white line going down each of the outer legs. He quickly notices the two and gives an annoyed or disappointed sigh, Sakura couldn't tell which.

"Jun…" he sighs. "You could at least tell me you're here before hiding in here."

"I'm sorry." Answers Jun. "I wasn't thinking." She adds, looking apologetic as with shaky legs tries getting to her feet, failing just a quarter of the way into the action, gasping a little as she falls forward and Sakura quickly catches her.

"Hey, I'll help you." States Sakura, aiding Jun up to her feet and draping Jun's left arm over her shoulders.

"You must be one of the new students." States the man, reaching into his right pocket and removing a foot-long silver rod, and a blue window emerges from it, taking what appears to be a stylist from the end of the rod, the man asks, "What's your name?"

"Sakura Bragou."

Sakura sees the man appearing to check something off on the screen before stating, "OK, head to the locker room and get dressed."

"Um, where's the locker room?" asks Sakura.

The man signals her forward and points out of the door less room, which Sakura can see many more students now occupy the large room, some of the boys and girl's wore the same clothes as the adult in front of her, a white shirt and red pants, although some girl's, instead of pants, wore what Sakura first thought were red panties, that had a white line going down the sides. Sakura though, quickly realizes what some of the girl's wore wasn't panties, they were 'gym shorts' as she called them, recalling seeing them in certain anime's she watched.

'Why are some of the girl's wearing pants though?' thinks Sakura. 'aren't all the girl's supposed to-'

Her thought was interrupted as she hears the man call her name, causing her gasp a quick "Huh?" and look up to him.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asks.

"Uh, n-no, I'm sorry." Replies Sakura, smiling nervously.

"The Locker rooms are pass that door on the other side of the gym, do you see it?" He asks, pointing his right hand out in the direction of the door.

"Oh, yeah, I see it, thanks Mister… uh…"

"Edmund." He replies smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Edmund." States Sakura, smiling back before heading out of the room and into the gym, slowly though since she didn't want to go too fast for Jun still leaning against her.

Nearly half-way to the door though and seeing a few of the students, playing around in the gym and others sitting on the bleachers, smiling and greeting her, Sakura feels Jun shift against her and see's her right hand come in front of her and grasps her other hand draped over Sakura's shoulders, and Jun leaning her head on Sakura's shoulders, the leaning had turned into a hug.

"You're a really nice person, Sakura." States Jun. "You've only known me for a few hours and you gave me what I wanted."

"So you got your energy back now?" asks Sakura.

"Heh, my pants are so messy… I'm going to need to shower before I get dressed."

"There's a shower in the locker room?" asks Sakura.

"It's connected to the locker room, yeah. It's not required to shower though, but it's allowed if you want to wash the sweat and stuff off near the end of gym."

"Oh…" comments Sakura, "back in my old school, we didn't have to change into gym clothes, there was a locker and shower room though, but we never really had to use it though."

Sakura hears Jun giggle a little and tighten her hug a little, causing Sakura herself to smile.

"I just realized something…" states Sakura, as the two walk through the door and into a small hallway.

"What's that?" asks Jun, lifting her head to look at Sakura.

"You like being close to other people, don't you?"

"Hehehe! I like hugging the most, it makes people happy!" replies Jun, before releasing her arms around Sakura and stepping in front of her and wrapping her arms around her again for a frontal hug, resting her chin on Sakura's left shoulder. "And I like it when I can make people happy." She adds, in a whisper. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"Heh, yeah, I am." Replies Sakura, wrapping her own arms around Jun and soon breathing in the girl's strong scent of lingering arousal.

The two girl's remain in their embrace until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts them; Sakura gasping and pulling back.

"You two need a room?" comments the young looking woman, teasingly as she smiles.

The woman was dressed in a white shirt and the small 'gym shorts' Sakura saw some of the girl's wearing.

"W-We were just hugging!" states Sakura quickly. "We weren't doing-"

Sakura was interrupted though as Jun quickly releases her and rushes to the woman and hugs her, before releasing her and turning around to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, this is Rebecca." States Jun. "She helps Mr. Edmund." She adds, before leaning against the taller and older woman, smiling. "And she's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" gasps Sakura.

"Hehe, don't listen to her." Comments Rebecca. "We're more like friends with 'benefits' than anything else."

"That's not what your were saying last night…" teases Jun, causing the older woman's face to turn red.

"U-Uh, Sakura?" states Rebecca, stepping away from Jun a little. "Come with me for a second will you?"

"Ok." Replies Sakura, as she walks towards the woman.

Before Rebecca leads Sakura down the hall, she looks to Jun and states, "And you take a cold shower."

"Fine…" sighs Jun, but quickly slapping Rebecca's rear, causing the woman to gasp from the swat before Jun ran ahead, giggling and turning a turner to her right.

"Geez…" sighs Rebecca. "I hope you haven't had to put up with Jun since lunch." She adds, directed to Sakura at her front. "She's sweet and all, but after lunch, it's like sugar to an eight year old."

Sakura couldn't help it as a giggle escapes her…

"So, instead of being hyper, Jun gets, frisky?"

"Well, I prefer to use horny, but I guess that term works too." Comments Rebecca, smiling.

"I kinda like it." States Sakura.

Nearing were Jun turned, and seeing a door to her left, Sakura feels Rebecca's hand on her right shoulder, stopping her.

"In here." She states, as she opens the door and enters the room, with Sakura following.

Inside the room was surprisingly bare, just a large cabinet against the left wall, a counter lined the wall across from it, a single comfortable looking black chair, and a silver box on the counter which contained what Sakura saw as the white and red gym clothes.

Rebecca soon reaches into the box pulling out different shirts and checking what Sakura assumed to be the size of the shirts on the underside of the collar.

"I wear a small." States Sakura.

"Well duh." Comments Rebecca with a smile. "Your about the same size as Jun… ah, found one…" she adds, before pulling out a small shirt and handing it to Sakura, before reaching into the box and soon pulling out a pair of red pants, placing them on the counter next to the box, before about ten seconds later, removing a pair of gym shorts, before presenting the two to Sakura.

"Which one do you want? The pants or the shorts?"

"Um…" replies Sakura, unsure which to pick. "I like, both of them."

"Well, you can obviously only wear one at a time."

"Well… the shorts then." Replies Sakura, reaching out and taking the red gym shorts.

"Ok then…" states Rebecca. "Your locker number is 57, you can go get dressed and have fun."

"Ok, thanks for the clothes." Replies Sakura, before heading out of the room.

Following the numbered lockers, Sakura was easily able to find 'her' locker, a small square compartment, though it would provide more than enough room for her clothes.

Dropping the gym attire to the floor, Sakura began to undress herself placing her shirt in the open locker, revealing her small chest. After removing her skirt, before she could toss it into the locker, she gasps as she feels Nina inside her begin to move, entering her cervix.

"What now?" comments Sakura to herself as she tosses her skirt into the locker and reaches her right hand down to her panties and moving aside the crotch, revealing her wet lips.

Nina soon emerged from her and flew up to face Sakura.

"What is it now?" asks Sakura. "Is there another Fiser around?"

 _"I think so, I dunno."_ Replies Nina, looking puzzled and scratching her head. _"It's faint…"_

"Well I'm sorry Nina, but I don't have time to go looking for Fiser's right now, I have Gym class."

 _"I'm bored though."_ Complains Nina.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

 _"I'm going to go looking around."_ Answers Nina, before flying away from Sakura, who gasps…

"Wait! Where are you going?"

 _"Don't worry."_ Replies Nina smiling, _"Fiser's can always find their way to their masters."_

"But I can't find you though." States Sakura.

" _Well I'm bored_." Complains Nina. " _You don't expect me to stay inside you for the entire day do you?_ "

"Well…" sighs Sakura, thinking about how much Nina has been staying inside her today, realizing she must've been unable to sleep upon entering her when they were in the bathroom, how bored she must be laying awake in a dark, wet enclosure. "Ok." She states, "But try to stay out of sight and come back to me when the bell rings."

 _"Ok, see-ya later!"_ states Nina, before zipping away.

"I hope she doesn't get into any trouble…" comments Sakura to herself, before reaching down to the shirt and putting it on, then the red shorts, before closing the locker ands heading out of the room to the gym.

After entering the gym again, Sakura could see everyone occupying themselves with something; A few girl's and boys seemed to be having a footrace from one end of the gym to the other, some were kicking around a ball, a small group of girl's sat on the bleachers talking and laughing. One particular activity caught Sakura's attention though, a group of students, mostly males, were playing what Sakura immediately recognized as basketball.

She quickly headed towards the group and asks, "Hey, can I play?"

After a blonde haired boy successful made a shot and retrieves the ball, the group pauses their game to look at her and one short-haired red-headed girl comments, with a smile, "You're a little vertically challenged aren't you?"

Sakura quickly frowns at the first response she got was a tease, but before she could reply, she see's a black girl to the red-heads right punch her in the shoulder, causing her to gasp an 'ow'.

"Allie!" gasps the black girl. "Don't be so rude!" she adds, before looking to Sakura and smiling, "Sorry, but we don't need another player."

"That's ok." Replies Sakura, "I can wait until someone leaves." She adds, before turning and walking away.

The darker toned girl then looks back to the redhead with a frown, "Seriously, the first thing out of your mouth to a new student is a crack about her height!?"

"I was only teasing, jeez." Comments Allie, rubbing her sore arm.

Walking away from the groups, Sakura spots Reni in front of her, sitting on the bleachers with a few other girls, waving to her, calling her over, which Sakura quickly jogged over to them.

"Hey Sa-chan." Greets Reni. "How's your day been so far?"

"It's been good." Replies Sakura, standing in front of the small group. "I've already made some friends."

"That's great!" replies Reni, "These are some of my friends; Jess, Jessica and this gorgeous guy here is Takeda…" states Reni, before leaning to her right, grasping the boy's arm next to her, smiling.

Jess, was the girl to Reni's immediate right, with long blonde hair tied into a single braid. Jessica, was the girl to Jess's right, with a boyishly short brunette haircut. Jess wore gym shorts and Jessica wore pants.

Takeda, his long blue hair tied into a ponytail, simply smiles with a light blush on his cheeks from Reni's introduction of him.

Sakura though, was a little surprised, as a blush appears on her cheeks, she had thought all three of the others were girls, especially since, Takeda wore the small Gym short as well.

"You're a guy?" blurts out Sakura, before gasping and placing her hands over her mouth, and her face going red.

"Heh, last time I checked, yeah." Comments Takeda, smiling.

"I didn't mean to, uh… I mean-"

"Don't worry about it." States Takeda, waving off Sakura's concern. "I know I look like a girl."

'Even more since you're dressed like one…' thinks Sakura, before asking. "But, why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Huh?" questions Takeda, before gasping at what Sakura meant. "Oh you mean what I'm wearing. Guys are allowed to wear these gym shorts too, It's just, most guys don't…" he adds.

"He actually likes wearing girl's clothes." Quickly adds Jess, causing Takeda to gasp and his face to go red and get to his feet

"Hey! You didn't have to tell her that!"

"Really?" asks Sakura, giggling.

"Yanno…" begins Reni, smiling. "Maybe since Takeda looks like a girl, it would make it easier for you to fu*k him!"

"Reniiiiii!" whines Sakura, her face going beet red. "Don't say something like that with other people around!"

END


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, STRAIGHT SEX, ORAL, ANAL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

-Meanwhile-

Moments after leaving Sakura, and flying through the empty hallway, Nina spots a closing door at the end of the hall and speeds towards the door and slips through before it closes.

Now out of the locker room, Nina sees that she's in a larger hallway and an open door to her left, from the sounds coming from the doorway, Nina realizes it was the Gym.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure the feeling is coming from there." Thinks Nina aloud.

Ever since Sakura entered the gym, Nina had felt the presence of another Fiser's energy, but it was faint. If there was another Fiser nearby she wanted to meet them.

Slowly flying to the door, near the wall, Nina peeks into the gym and sees the numerous students playing. Confident that she wouldn't be noticed, Nina slowly moves into the large room, before stopping near the bleachers…

"Hmm, I probably shouldn't fly around in here…"

After the thought, Nina begins to lower herself down to the floor, but halfway to the floor, Nina gasps as she feels the energy of a Fiser briefly surge before decreasing. The brief surge though gave Nina the direction the energy was coming from, it was inside the bleachers, although Nina could see into the bleachers, seeing the web of supporting beams, she couldn't see any movement, or any glow.

"There's defiantly something in there…" comments Nina, as she cautiously, flew into the back of the bleachers, looking around carefully for any sign of something or someone.

"It's too dark here…" she comments, before illuminating her body, giving off a soft glow.

Seconds after producing light, in the distance, Nina thinks she sees a small head peek up from a beam and quickly calls out…

"Hey!"

Before she could finish though, she sees the figure quickly fly up, weaving through the web of beams.

"Hey wait a minute!" gasps Nina, quickly chasing after the small figure, easily avoiding the obstacles. "I just wanna talk!"

After a minute of chasing, Nina manages to catch up with the person, even with her light, the only thing Nina could tell about the Fiser she was chasing was that it wore blue pants and she wasn't sure, but she thinks she sees a tail.

"Hey Stop!" requests Nina. "I just wanna talk, why are you running?!"

The Fiser didn't respond, however, moments later, Nina hears Sakura's voice…

"Reniiiii! Don't say something like that with other people around!"

Nina was suddenly distracted by Sakura's voice and looks to her right, where the direction of her voice told that she was on the other side of the bleachers. Unfortunately for Nina though, with the speed at which she was flying, she failed to realize the beam she was speeding directly to…

With a thud, Nina felt herself suddenly stopped and pain engulf her small body, bouncing off the beam and falling a short distance before she felt her back hit something hard, releasing a cry of pain from her before rolling off and falling again before feeling a sudden blow to her head, causing everything to go black…

"Nghh…"

Waking up was a shock, her whole body throbbed with pain, her back hurt most of all.

"Hey, you ok!?" asks a boys concerned voice.

"No…" replies Nina, leaning to her left, before wincing as she felt a pain in her lower back before positioning herself on her hands and knees and lifting her right hand up to her forehead, feeling a warm wetness, drawing back her hand, she saw red. "I'm bleeding…"

"Maybe you should stay still…" states the voice. "You fell pretty far and took a nasty hit to the head."

"Well I'm not dead." Comments Nina, chuckling a little before sitting up, groaning in pain as she feels her back crack a few times.

"Well you'd heal faster staying still."

"I know…" replies Nina before feeling lightheaded, opening her eyes and seeing everything spinning… "Wh-oa… everything's spinning…"

Blackness…

"Nghh…"

Waking up a second time, Nina suddenly fells a hand on the middle of her chest, lightly pressing down, keeping her on her back.

"You're staying down this time." States the same voice as before.

Nina groans again as she lifts her right hand up to her head again, she didn't feel any blood this time, but didn't pay attention to the fact.

"My head is throbbing… What happened?"

"You flew into pole trying to chase me." Answers the voice, "And you fell down hitting other stuff before you hit the ground."

"Well that explains why my back hurts…" Comments Nina, before opening one of her purple eyes, seeing a blurred image of a person leaning over her. Closing her eyes and rubbing them with her hands, Nina opens both of her eyes and sees her view return into focus, seeing a boy, a Fiser, looking down at her, he wore a blue vest and matching pants and short blue hair, seeing the pair of cat ears on the boys head though, brought a wide smile on Nina's face.

"You're a Cat-boy." States Nina, her cheeks gaining a red coloring.

"Uhh, yeah, and you're a Fairy." States the boy. "So what?"

"Fu*k me." requests Nina, eagerly, placing her hand down on the floor near her head.

"H-Huh?"

"Fu*k me!" repeats Nina, with more demand in her voice. "I love cat-boys."

"Your still recovering from a painful fall, I don't think having sex is going to help."

Nina frowns and quickly reaches her hands up to grasp the boys vest and pull him down onto her.

"That wasn't a request." States Nina, smiling. "Now fu*k ME!" demands Nina.

"Ok, ok." Replies the boy, smiling nervously, "Fairy wants to fu*k, Fairy get's fu*ked."

"Great." Replies Nina, releasing the boy, before groaning from the throbbing in her head, placing her right hand up to her forehead.

The boy positions himself below Nina and spreads her legs a little before lowering his mouth down to Nina's slit and licking, producing a coo of pleasure from her.

Despite the lingering pain throughout her body, Nina smiles with delight as the pleasure coming from her pussy began to overtake the aching of her body.

"Mmmm, you're good with you tongue…" comments Nina, before moaning out and arching her back up off the floor, although a sharp pain from her back invades the pleasure she was feeling, causing her to wince, returning her back to the floor and moving her hands down to the boy's head, playing with the soft cat ears, giggling when she saw them twitch from her touch. "You like that?" asks Nina, tracing her finger's along the edges of them.

The boy between her legs gave a simple, 'Mm-hm' as he continues to lick her wet lips.

Despite the pain in her back, feeling the boy's tongue pierce into her, causing Nina to automatically arch her back up, mixing a moan and groan into one.

"Ohhh, yes, move your tongue!" requests Nina, attempting to close her legs around the boy's head, but couldn't with his hands on her thighs.

The cat-boy gladly fulfilled Nina's request, sticking his tongue in as far as he could get it to go inside Nina's warm pussy and wriggling it around, causing her to cry out from pleasure and squirm her hips.

"Yeah, just like that!" states Nina.

It wasn't long after this that the pleasure reaches it's peak, causing Nina to cry out as her pussy spasms pleasurably, arching her back up so far that only the back of her head and her rear were still on the floor.

Her back soon returns to the floor once the peak of pleasure drops off, causing Nina to tremble from the slowly fading pleasure as her small chest rose and fell from her pants of breath.

She soon feels the tongue leave her tingling pussy and sees the boy crawl over her to look at her.

"Satisfied now?" he asks, smiling.

"That was just to get me wet." Replies Nina, smiling back, lifting her hands up back to the boys head and teasing his cat-ears, causing him to close his eyes and moan a little, producing a small giggle from Nina. "I want you in me."

The boy soon lifts his hands up to Nina's and moves them from his ears and smiles at Nina…

"You're a naughty little fairy… I'd feel kinda bad fu*king you without knowing your name."

"It's Nina."

"Nina huh? I like that, my name's Yoru."

"Well now that we're introduced, take your penis and fu*k me!" states Nina, more of a plea than a demand now as she quickly wraps her legs around Yoru's waist and pulls his clothed hips against her naked, wet labia, feeling a firmness against her.

"Eager, aren't ya?" teases Yoru, releasing his hold on Nina's right hand and lowering his left hand down to his pants.

Nina, seeing his hand reach down smiles as her excitement grew from the anticipation.

"I haven't had a penis in me since coming here." States Nina. "And the fact that you're a cat-boy just makes me even more eager to feel your penis in my pussy."

"Heh, you fairy types are always the naughty ones when it comes to sex…" comments Yoru, grinning, before freeing his erect penis from his pants and rubbing it against Nina's slit, causing her to coo from it's touch and move her hips to try and take it inside her, though Yoru didn't make her wait long, with a sudden thrust, he buries himself deep into Nina's warm pussy, causing her to gasp out and arch her back up again and tighten her legs grip on him. "I bet your master is a really naughty girl, the ones with Fairy types always are."

"Fu*k me!" pleads Nina, before gasping out again as she feels the penis withdraw a little before slamming back into her.

"A nice, cheerful girl…" states Yoru, "But once she's being fu*ked, almost turns into a different person." He adds, pulling back and thrusting into Nina again."

"Ahhh! Your dick feels so good!" cries out Nina."

Yoru simply smirks as he grasps Nina's right hand again and pushes both of her hands down to the floor as he continues to thrust into her, with her legs wrapped around him, and her hands now pinned, Nina wasn't going anywhere.

After about a dozen forceful thrusts, Yoru grins as Nina's body starts to glow as she continues to moan out from each thrust.

"F-Fu*k me! Fu*k me! Fu*k me!" repeats Nina loudly as each thrust causes her to glow brighter and brighter.

"Come Little Fairy, come!" urges Yoru.

With just a few more thrusts, Nina gives a loud cry as her body grew bright enough to make Yoru close his eyes and turn his head away as he remains buried into Nina's climaxing pussy, feeling the soft, wet walls spasming around his penis in a pleasurable waving sensation that grips him tightly and trying to pull him in deeper.

Nina's pussy spasming around his member, nearly brought him to his own orgasm, but the rippling soft waves dies out before it could send him over, leaving his penis throbbing for release as Nina's glow slowly fades to reveal Nina panting from the pleasure of her orgasm.

"Wow…" comments Yoru, smiling down at Nina with now open eyes. "You really must've been hungry for it to glow that bright when you came."

"You…" pants out Nina. "You didn't come?"

"No, but I'm just about there."

"Can I suck it till it does?" asks Nina, smiling.

"Sure." Replies Yoru, before releasing Nina's hands and sitting up and slowly removing his wet penis out of Nina's pussy, causing her to moan from it's withdrawal.

Once removed though, Nina wastes no time and sat up to her hands and knees, her wings resting against her back as she crawls the short distance to Yoru and grasping his penis in her right hand before lowering her lips down and taking it into her mouth, causing the cat-boy to quickly close his eyes with a small groan from the pleasure of Nina's wet, hot mouth encompassing his penis and slowly sliding deeper and deeper.

Yoru continues to moan as Nina slowly began to bob her head up and down on his member, taking as much of him as she could with her right hand wrapped around it. After a few up and down motions, Nina releases her right hand to slowly take the entire thing into her mouth; the sensation of which, nearly brought on Yoru's own orgasm, groaning as he tries fighting back the urge to come as his hands tighten into fists on Nina's head, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair as she continues to slowly move her mouth up and down on his throbbing penis.

"N-Nina…" he groans out.

In reply, Nina slowly, very slowly, begins to remove her mouth from his penis, sliding her tongue on the underside of it as she went, producing a shuddering from Yoru as she nearly stops completely at the head, before finally removing her lips, giggling a little as she sees the stiff rod twitching and a single distinct vein was visible running along it's side.

"Come on, come." Urges Nina, giving the tip of Yoru's penis a lick, causing him to gasp. "Fill this fairies mouth with your cum…" she adds, before gently placing her lips over the head of his throbbing penis and repeatedly flicking the tip of her tongue over his tip.

Just seconds into this action was all Yoru could take as a loud moan left him and quickly pushes on Nina's head, forcing her to quickly take all of him into her mouth again as forceful, thick streams of his cum fills her mouth. A quick 'Mmming' left Nina as she began sucking as she feels his penis in her mouth throb as it ejects more and more of his cum into her mouth and soon, down her throat.

Seconds into his orgasm and a few swallows later, Nina feels the pressure on the back of her head release and she quickly began moving her head back and forth on his orgasming penis, producing a louder moaning from him as she feels and tastes more of his cum enter her mouth.

Nina continues this until Yoru's orgasm had calmed enough for him to fall back onto his back with his penis still in Nina's mouth, eagerly sucking out the last drops of his cum with a shudder from him.

Once she found his rod empty of cum, Nina slowly removes her lips from his still stiff penis.

"Mmmm! You have such tasty cum!" comments Nina, licking her lips before crawling over Yoru and looking down at his smiling face. "Heh, your master wouldn't happen to be nearby would he?"

"Nah…" replies Yoru. "He's gone off somewhere."

"So you're a stray then." Comments Nina, before giggling a little.

"Well I go off by myself a lot, but I wouldn't call myself a stray."

"What were you doing hiding then?" asks Nina, reaching her left hand under her to his stiff penis and stroking it.

"I was spying on the cute girl's…" replies Yoru, grinning.

"Pervert." Teases Nina, smiling.

"Look who's talking, Ms. Fu*k me."

"Heh." Nina simply smiles at the comment, before backing up a little to take Yoru's penis inside her pussy once again, sitting up and sitting down on his waist with a moan.

"Round two, huh?" comments the cat-boy.

"How about you put that tail of yours to use." States Nina, before beginning to bounce on his penis, moaning.

After a few bounces, Nina gasps from something furry touching her anus, stopping her bouncing for a moment before realizing it was his tail.

"Was that what you were thinking?" comments Yoru, smiling.

Nina smiles back at him and reaches her left hand behind her and grasps his tail and helps insert it into her anus, with a gasp from her.

"Ahh… I'm going to enjoy this…" she states

"Naughty little fairy…" comments Yoru, placing his hands to her hips.

About thirty minutes later…

Nina now lays on top of Yoru, both of them breathing quickly. Yoru's penis was still inside Nina's pussy, though, it wasn't for long as it began to deflate from it's stiffened state, slowly slipping out of the fairies happily abused hole, before his cum began to drip out of her.

"I think, you've drained me dry." Comments Yoru, smiling.

"Aww, that sucks…" replies Nina grinning.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" suddenly states a girls voice.

"Huh?" questions Nina, lifting herself on her lands to looks at Yoru, seeing him frown and sighs.

"And here comes Little miss Killjoy."

"I don't take strolls to find such indecent acts being done out in the open!" states the voice.

Realizing the voice was coming from behind her, Nina looks over her shoulder to see another Fiser, dressed in a pure white knee-length dress, a shining halo above her blonde hair, almost white, hair on her head and beautiful white angelic wings from her back. The girl also has her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" asks Nina.

The girl quickly turns her nose up at Nina, "I don't talk to little fairy Harlots like you!"

"Huh?" questions Nina, raising an eye at the comment. "Is that an insult?"

"Quite a nasty one." Comments Yoru. "She called you a whore."

"A what!?" gasps Nina, looking to the Angel Fiser angrily. "I'm not a whore!"

"Oh really?" replies the Angel, looking to Nina. "I watched you nearly the entire time, all you fairies are little harlots! Opening your legs to anyone who'd stick something up that naughty little hole. The world would be better off without you!"

"I don't believe this!" states Nina, quickly standing and facing the stranger, as Yoru's cum trails down her thighs. "You don't even know me and to come up to me and insult me!?"

"Wait a minute…" comments Yoru, sitting up, smiling. "You was watching us the entire time and you just now come up to us?"

"I-I…" Stutters the Angel, a blush claiming her cheeks. "T-That doesn't matter!" quickly states the girl. "What you two were doing is incredibly unbecoming!"

"Masturbation isn't? Come on Eru, stop with the high and mighty routine." comments Yoru, grinning.

Eru suddenly gasps and her face went bright red.

"What?" questions Nina, looking back to Yoru, then Eru.

"You can't seriously be accusing me of such a shameful act!" states Eru.

"You yourself said you were watching us nearly the entire time and your blushing." States Yoru. "What were you doing in that time?"

"Wait a minute!" quickly gasps Nina, "You were busy fingering yourself watching us, then you come and try to interrupt our fun!?"

"How dare you accuse me of that, you Jezebel!"

"If that's another word for whore…" warns Nina, walking up to Eru, with her hands clenched into fists.

"Nina wait." States Yoru, getting to his feet and zipping up his pants. "Just ignore Eru, she's always getting into other people business. She isn't exactly the saint she claims herself to be ether."

"Don't spread such lies about me you stray!" replies Eru. "And you…" adds Eru, to Nina. "Put your clothes on, you shouldn't be exposing your body like that."

"I can stay naked if I want… Hold on a second…" comments Nina, before leaning in close to Eru, who backs away nervously as Nina sniffs her a few times. "You smell like sex, you HAVE been masturbating! How dare you interrupt us!"

Nina drew back an open hand and Eru gasps and quickly turns to retreat, flying away from her.

"No you don't…" comments Nina, quickly chasing after the Angel, easily catching her, causing Eru to fall back onto her back as Nina sits on her waist.

Eru quickly lifts her hand up to shield her face as she pleads, "Don't hurt me Please! I'm sorry."

Yoru simply smiles and shakes his head, "So quick to confront people, but folds under pressure…" he comments to himself

Nina was about to slap her, but stops and smiles, reaching down and grabbing Eru's hands and pins them to the floor.

"I'll show you how indecent I can be…" grins Nina.

Eru's eyes quickly widen, "You wouldn't…"

"I've never had angel pie before."

"NOOOOO! Release me!" cries out Eru, thrashing her legs behind Nina, giving Yoru quite a nice view of her white panties…

END


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finds herself attracted to Takeda, but Takeda's a boy, Sakura likes girl's... what to do, what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, SHOTA, STRAIGHT SEX, ORAL

"Mmm… you sure you only did this once?"

Takeda, sitting on the lowest level bleacher of the gym, watches in delight as Sakura bobs her head up and down onto his erect penis; His red gym shorts around his right ankle while Sakura stood on her knees, her right hand grasping the base of his organ, her left on his inner right thigh.

"Mm-hm" replies Sakura as continues to suck on the girlish boy's penis.

"Guess you're a natural then…" he comments, smiling, before shuddering briefly with a moan and leaning back.

Hearing his moan, Sakura, slowly withdraws her mouth from the wet erection, though she quickly lowers her tongue down it's shaft and trails her tongue up, bringing another moan from him before she stops at the tip and teasingly flicks her tongue over it before trailing her tongue back down.

_'Sakura'_

Looking up to his face, Sakura smiles seeing Takeda's face contorted in what she assumed to be him fighting back coming. She trails her tongue up at down his shaft twice more, before she hears him cry out and his hips jerk up once and she sees a spurt of white cum come from his throbbing penis, landing on the wrist which she had grasped it and a deep groaning from him.

_'Sakura'_

Seeing the quick spurt of his cum, Sakura rapidly flicks the tip of her tongue against the underside of the head of his penis; Just seconds after the action, Takeda cries out again and thrusts his hips up, away from Sakura's tongue briefly as thick, white ropes of his cum streams from his penis into the air.

Sakura looks up just in time for his seed to fall onto her face, causing her to flinch her head away briefly, before giggling and pumping her right hand up and down on his orgasming penis, releasing more and more white spurts into the air and onto her face, before -

"Sakura! Hey!"

"Ah! H-Huh!?"

She was in the gym, sitting on the bleacher alone, many students occupying themselves with various games. Takeda was in front of her, holding a basketball as he looks at her smiling.

"Looks like you dozed off there, have a nice nap?"

Quickly recalling her dream, Sakura feels her face get hot, feeling the crotch of her panties slick with her honey, she quickly closes her legs.

"I-I-w-wasn't-thinking-about-you!" she blurts out quickly, without thinking, waving her hands in front of herself.

"Huh?" questions Takeda. "I didn't ask if you were."

"U-Uh… n-no, I didn't mean to say that!" quickly corrects Sakura, realizing her mistake, and hoping the girlish looking boy didn't figure out she was dreaming about him from her comment.

"Well, ok, anyway, did you tell a few girl's playing basketball that you'd wait until there was a free spot?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, are you going to play?"

The slickness in her panties was too distracting…

"I think I'll pass, thanks for reminding me though."

"Are you sure?" asks Takeda, smiling. "I'll take your spot." He adds, before skillfully spinning the basketball on his right index finger.

Smiling at the display, Sakura replies, "Yeah I'm sure, I feel asleep anyway."

Takeda then holds the ball in both hands as his smile fades and asks, "Are you feeling ok? Your face has been red since I woke you up."

"I-I'm Fine." Replies Sakura, feeling her face getting warmer as she give a nervous smile. "Don't worry about me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go."

"Ok then…" the boy replies, turning around, and jogging back towards a group playing a game of basketball, his long hair moving in the small breeze.

As Sakura continues to watch him, she sees another boy, obviously a boy, walk next to Takeda smiling and place a hand on his rear. It wasn't the usual swat on the butt that Sakura recall seeing basketball players do; actually, it wasn't a swat at all, it was more of a caress and she thought she saw the other boy's hand squeeze Takeda's rear. Though Takeda's reaction to this was an obvious playful shove to stop the boy's action.

' _Does he like boys?_ ' thinks Sakura. ' _That would make sense, since he dresses like a girl…_ '

Although, Sakura had a more urgent matter to think about, which she quickly did…

' _Why did I dream about him anyway? Why did I dream about doing… what I did, to him?_ ' Sakura looked down to her feet in embarrassment. ' _I like girl's, not boys…_ '

Returning her gaze up to look at Takeda, already engaged in the basketball game, she felt a tingle from her pussy as she saw his long hair moving in response to his movements. ' _He just looks so much like a girl… It's confusing my brain!_ '

A small shifting of her left, Sakura feels her panties sliding against her labia, from the mess of her honey contain in her panties… or so she thought… witch a quick glace between her legs, Sakura could see some of her honey outside of her gym shorts and on a small area of her inner thighs. ' _That dream got me so wet too…_ '

Quickly closing her thighs again, Sakura feels the pleasurable sliding of her panties against her labia again and a small surge of pleasure flowing through her and Sakura felt a need to place her hands against her crotch, but fought against it with a biting of her lower lip.

Sakura quickly though, places the palm of her left hand against her forehead and hits herself a few times.

' _Come on brain, Takeda's a BOY, NOT a girl. HE, is a BOY, NOT a girl!_ '

Looking up again, seeing the boy, everything about him said to Sakura that he was a girl.

' _He can't be a boy…_ ' thinks Sakura, her face maintaining red coloring and feeling more fluid coming from between her legs. ' _He's legs look so smooth and soft, like a girl… and his face, his hair… his whole body, it's just so… a-attracti…_ '

Sakura wouldn't allow herself to finish the thought, but finished or not, she couldn't ignore what she felt, even if she refused to acknowledge it in her thoughts; She found Takeda, a boy, a very girlish looking boy, but a boy none-the-less, attractive.

' _I think Reni-chan's right…_ ' thinks Sakura. ' _it would make it easier that he looks so much like a girl…_ '

Allowing herself to smile as she closes her eyes, Sakura lowers her left hand between her thighs to the heat between her legs and bit her bottom lip as she presses her hand against her crotch, producing a wet squishing from the mess of her Honey.

' _I wonder what it would feel like…_ ' she thinks, rubbing her drenched panties against herself, feeling a quickly raising pleasure throughout her body. ' _To have a boy's thing inside me… Reni-chan obviously loved it…_ '

As Sakura began to indulge her aroused pussy in what it wanted, rubbing her left hand up and down the crotch of her shorts, making her slick panties slide against her lips pleasurably, her mind, filled with pleasure, began to wonder… with her much focus being on Takeda, it was no surprise when she began to imagine him standing in front of her…

Both of them nude from the waist down, Sakura with her legs spread widely, revealing her honey drooling pussy to him, his penis erect and ready.

"You sure you want to do this?" asks Takeda, leaning over her, some of his hair falling down to tickle her inner left thigh, causing her to shudder.

"Yes!" quickly replies Sakura. "I'm tired of waiting. I want it, I want you in me!" she adds, begging.

"Heh, you're a naughty one." Comments Takeda, smiling.

"Please!" begs Sakura, reaching her hands to Takeda's shirt and grasping it, but not pulling. "Thrust into me, take your penis and… and…" requests Sakura, before looking worried, but very eager.

"And what?" asks Takeda, smiling, lowering his right hand down and lightly stroking Sakura's clit, drawing out a gasp from her as more honey oozes from her slit. "Heh, say it… Show me how naughty you are."

"I-I can't…" replies Sakura, closing her eyes as tears brim them, from the need of having him fill her needy, drooling hole.

"If you want me in you, then say it." Urges Takeda.

Tears now streams down her cheeks, before… "F-Fu…"

"Yeah…" urges Takeda.

Sakura soon feels the fleshy head of his penis stroking her slit and Sakura quickly tries to lift her hips to take him inside, but couldn't get the leverage to.

"Say it Sakura."

"F-Fu*k me…" she states, lowly, more embarrassed by the word than begging for his penis.

"Louder." States Takeda, "I could barely hear that."

To her shock, Sakura felt his penis retreat and she quickly gave in, "FU*K ME!" she begs, "Please! Take your dick and fu*k me! Please fu*k me!"

"Naughty, naughty girl…" comments Takeda, grinning.

Sakura, didn't even see him thrust before she felt it, he was inside, he filled her begging hole with such quickness and force.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura screamed out loudly as honey explodes from her orgasming pussy in thick, body quaking gushes, flooding her panties until the fluid oozes past the leg holes of her shorts and onto the bench of the bleacher, making it slippery with her juices, causing her rear to slide from its seat, resulting in Sakura to end up laying in the space in-between the two rows of the bleachers as she keep her hips up off the 'floor' as she grips the waistband of both her panties and shorts and pulls up on them roughly as she continued to come, wedging the material between her spasming lips, abundant amounts of her honey leaving her pussy in thick globs, one after another, causing her juices to drip rapidly down onto the floor.

Once the orgasm had died down enough for her to register her surroundings again, she saw quite a few students looking over her, smiling and giggling.

"Wow…" states one girl. "That sounded and looked like a really intense orgasm."

"Your shorts are a total mess now." Adds one girl.

Sakura then noticed a much taller figure, the teacher, who didn't seem very pleased.

"Ms. Bragou, I know this is your first day, so I won't punish you, but next time you have the urge to masturbate, go to the locker-rooms, not all of us are interested in watching."

Sakura wanted to say she was sorry, but her orgasm had sapped much of her strength, her attempt at speech was a garble of unintelligible sounds.

"Well, Looks like she's incapacitated herself." Comments Mr. Edward. "Who wants to volunteer to get her cleaned up?"

A cheer of "Me's" quickly began, many being girls.

"Ok, you and, you." States the teacher, numerous groans then followed and Sakura heard one girl complain…

"He only looks like a girl!"

"I don't want any of you pervs taking advantage of her." Comments the teacher, with a small laugh.

Sakura soon sees a dark skinned girl reach down to her hand and lifts her up by grabbing her hands and seeing the familiar sight of Takeda, helping the girl, they both picks her up and helps Sakura leave the gym and into the locker room.

After being lead to a small bench, Takeda agreed with the other girl to help keep Sakura standing while the other girl pulls down her shorts and panties, causing Sakura to giggle a little from feeling the cool breeze on her hot, messy lips.

"Wow, look at how messy her panties are!" states the darker toned girl happily.

By now, Sakura was much more 'there' than she was in the gym and when she saw the girl pull her shorts and panties down to her feet, she lifts her legs to allow the girl to completely remove the soiled clothing and the girl stood, commenting…

"I'm just gonna go for a second…"

The girl then quickly left, taking Sakura's clothing with her.

"Yeah, sure you are." Comments Takeda, smirking at the girl.

Sakura still felt honey oozing from her slit before Takeda aids her in sitting down on the bench behind her.

"You should probably rest until you're 'all there' before you wash yourself up." States Takeda, sitting down next to her.

"Ok." Replies Sakura, smiling from the lingering ebbs of pleasure from her orgasm and leaning against Takeda, who looks a little surprise from the action, a blush soon forming on his cheeks when Sakura comments, "You smell nice."

"Heh, t-thanks."

"Your hair is pretty."

"U-uh, Sakura?" questions Takeda, leaning back from her a little, he could see she wasn't Trancing…

Sakura soon drapes her left hand in front of him and around his neck, making sure he didn't go too far.

"Takeda, do you like girls or boys?" she asks.

"U-Um…" replies Takeda, his blush growing on his face, though, it wasn't the only thing growing…

Takeda tries to free himself from Sakura's arm, and did, but ends up on his back on the bench, which Sakura smiles at, reaching to his legs and lifting his left over the bench, seeing an obvious budge in the crotch of his gym shorts, which Sakura giggles at briefly before quickly straddling Takeda's waist, sitting her nude, messy rear on his shirt, before she quickly removes hers, now nude except for her shoes.

"Sakura wait a sec." states Takeda, before thinking, _'She's not Trancing, so why is she coming on to me?_ '

Smiling, Sakura leans down, laying her front against Takeda before she cups his girlish face in her hands.

"Can I pretend you're a girl with a penis?"

END


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, SHOTA, STRAIGHT SEX, ORAL

"Can I pretend you're a girl with a penis?"

There was no turning back now, Sakura thought, after the statement had been made. She had to go through with it, she figured, she was thinking about it too much.

"But Sakura…" states Takeda, looking up into Sakura's hungry eyes. "I AM a boy."

"Please, just pretend." States Sakura, smiling, though the look on her face wavering into worry. "Let me pretend, please."

Takeda began to become concerned when he sees tears brim Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm a boy."

Sakura's hands left his face as the tears now streams down her cheeks and onto Takeda's shirt. Sakura retreats her hands down to around Takeda's collar before closing her eyes as her silent crying increased.

"Sakura…" states Takeda, softly, worried, slowly lifting his right hand up to her left shoulder.

"No…" comments Sakura, as tears continues to trail down her cheeks. "No! No! No!" she cries, pounding her fist on Takeda's chest, though not forceful enough to actually hurt him. "You're a girl! You have to be!"

"Sakura…" states the boy, with a worrying sigh.

The crying girl places her head down onto her hands which rests on the boys chest.

Takeda himself didn't quite know what to do, but wraps his hands around Sakura, hugging her lightly as she cried.

Only after a minutes time, Sakura's crying seems to stop and she lifts her head to reveal her eyes to him, looking up at him with her hands still covering her mouth, just with her eyes, Sakura looks embarrassed, Takeda himself thought the image looked quite cute and smiles at her.

"So…" he began, "What is it you have against guys? Why don't you like them?"

Sakura's eyes looks away for a moment before lifting herself to a sitting position again on the boy's waist, revealing her nude front again.

"At my old school…" begins Sakura, still looking away. "The boys constantly teased my about how short I was, and I hated it. I'm sensitive about my height…" she admits, a blush of shame claiming her cheeks. "Even some of my friends that were boys made fun about my height, but since they were my friends, it didn't hurt as much since I knew they weren't doing it to hurt my feelings, but even then, I didn't like it."

"Oh." Replies Takeda simply. "What about the girl's?"

"They teased me too, but not as much as the boys." Replies Sakura. "So I decided that I wouldn't do anything related to sex with a boy…" she adds, before looking down to Takeda's shirt. "And I was doing good too, until Lila's stupid jerk of a brother, Jillian, took advantage of me wanting to learn how to squirt, he had me think that sucking his thing would make me squirt. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for that!" states Sakura, getting mad at herself.

"Yeah, Jillian is a jerk, I'll give you that." Replies Takeda.

"Then I find you." States Sakura. "You look so much like a girl, you even dress like one, but you're a boy."

"You think I look like this on purpose?" asks Takeda, smiling.

"Huh?" replies Sakura, looking up to his face.

"I've always looked like a girl, like you, I was tease about it, I was even bullied for awhile, I started to hate my body, I was even raped a few times."

"That's horrible!" gasps Sakura, "What did you do?"

"Well, one day, as I was leaving the bathroom from a bath, I looked at myself naked in a big mirror and I realized something, I look pretty da*n good." Answers Takeda, smiling, causing Sakura to giggle. "I asked myself why do I let those things happen to me. When I was being teased, I fed into it by replying to it. And the bullying, I may look like a girl, but I'm not as weak as one- no offense."

"None taken." Replies Sakura.

"I got in trouble for beating the crap out of a boy who bullied me, but after that, I wasn't bullied anymore. I guess no guy wanted to be teased for being beaten up by a 'girly boy faggot'." Adds Takeda, smiling.

"So you do like boys?" asks Sakura.

"U-Uh…" staggers Takeda, looking surprised and a blush raising on his cheeks.

"Heh, that's ok." Replies Sakura, "It doesn't bother me if you like boys."

"Well, I like both, girls and boys." Replies Takeda.

"Oh, you go both ways." Comments Sakura, smiling.

Takeda then lifts his hands up to Sakura's face and wipes the wet trails from her cheeks, smiling.

"I won't tease you about your height, but you should like the way you are, short girls and boys are cute."

"I do like the way I am, I just don't like people making fun of my height." Replies Sakura.

"Well just try ignoring them then, if you don't like what someone says about you, just pretend they don't exist, eventually, just like a bully, once they see they can't draw your attention, they'll move on."

"That sounds so familiar…" comments Sakura lowly, recalling herself explaining something similar to Lila about dealing with bullies. "Thank you Takeda…" she adds, before laying her front down onto him again, smiling. "You're proof that every guy isn't a jerk, there's nice ones too…"

"Hehe, thanks."

"I'd… like to…" starts Sakura, blushing lightly with a smile.

Takeda, guessing what Sakura was going to say, smiles, "That's ok, you don't have to-"

"I want to!" quickly cuts in Sakura. "As a way to thank you before being nice to me and not just going along with what I wanted earlier without question; like some boys would do, I'm sure."

"Are you sure you want to?" asks Takeda.

"Yeah." Replies Sakura, smiling, before sliding down the boy's body and sitting on the bench as she began to pull down his red gym shorts, causing him to briefly lift his rear from the bench and lift his legs up in front of Sakura to allow her to pull them off. However, the shorts only made it halfway to his knees before Sakura stops and gasps at the sight of pink coving the bulge between his legs.

"You wear panties too!?" gasps Sakura, smiling. "Pink ones at that!"

Takeda's face quickly reddens as he nervously replies. "W-Well… I don't want to go commando."

Sakura resumes removing the small shorts from Takeda's legs and drops them to her side on the floor while he returns his legs on the side of the bench, spread wide enough for Sakura to notice the growing bulge in the crotch of the pink, frilly panties.

"Couldn't you just wear boy underwear?" asks Sakura, grinning.

Takeda only smiles at Sakura before lowering his head down on the bench and placing his hands over his face.

"Hehe, don't cover your face!" laughs Sakura. "That's what girl's do… it's pretty cute though." She adds, before extending her right index finger to the slowly growing bulge stretching the pink panties he wore and stroking it lightly with the tip of her finger. From the touch of her finger, Sakura giggles a little seeing the boy's thigh's tense briefly and feeling his penis under his panties twitch, pulling the material restricting it, taught. "Hehehe, I think it wants out." Comments Sakura, stroking the bulge a little faster with her finger. "What do you think? Should I let it out?"

"Yeah…" replies Takeda, hiding his face in his hands.

"Come on, take your hands from your face." States Sakura, grinning, removing her finger from his crotch and moving over him and grasping his wrists to remove his hands from his, red, smiling face.

"I just find it embarrassing when someone plays with me down there, plus I just met you."

Sakura giggles at his comment and quickly thinks, _'Well he certainly acts different in real life than what I dreamed, he's so cute!_ '

"Do you want me to keep going?" she asks.

"Yes, please." Replies Takeda.

"Ok, no covering that pretty face then, alright?"

"O-Ok…" he replies, seeming to blush brighter.

"Good." Replies Sakura with a smile before lowering herself back down to the boy's bulging erection contained in the panties he wears. "Alrightie then, time to introduce me to your friend…" states Sakura, carefully hooking the right side of the crotch of the panties in her right index finger and slowly, teasingly slow, starting to pull it to the side.

With a small gasp from Takeda, his constrained erection was free, immediately standing at attention with an "Ooohh…" from Sakura as she saw it swell a little more with it's freedom.

' _Wow…_ ' thinks Sakura. ' _He looks a lot bigger than in my dream…_ '

"It's big…" states Sakura, smiling at Takeda's stiffened penis, placing her right index finger on it's underside and slowly trailing her finger up and down it's length, causing the boy to gasp and his member twitch.

"T-Thanks…" he replies.

Before doing anything else, Sakura simply runs her finger up and down his penis, hearing him moan and seeing it twitch from her action.

"Heh, I like that I can make it twitch with just one finger." Comments Sakura.

With a few more strokes of her finger, Sakura, pulls her digit back and lowers her face down, sticks out her tongue and, starting near the base of the shaft, slowly, trails her tongue up along it's length to the head, ending with a flick, sending a surge of pleasure through Takeda's body, told from the lengthy moan from him as Sakura's wet tongue trails up his length.

"Hehe, that feel good? Want another?" asks Sakura.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please!" quickly answers Takeda.

With only a smile and no warning, Sakura repeats the lick, but even slower this time, flattening her tongue against the shaft for a much fuller lick. Sakura was rewarded with a girlish moan from the boy, which she found quite amusing as she saw him place a hand over his mouth and tightly close his eyes.

 _'He must be really sensitive…_ ' thinks Sakura, as her tongue nears the end. _'His moaning is so cute._ '

Nearing the end of his shaft, Sakura decides to add a little extra at the end, circling her tongue over the head of his penis, this earned her a muffled, long moan from the boy for as long as she circled the sensitive head with her tongue.

Wanting to hear more of his moans, Sakura took the next step and closes her lips around just the head and continues to swirl her tongue around it. She could feel the penis between her lips twitch as a louder, muffled moan came from Takeda.

 _'Should I take it all in, or…_ ' thinks Sakura, closing her eyes, _'keep teasing?_ ' Opening her eyes again, she gaze them upwards, meeting Takeda's eyes, seeing his face somewhat contorted from the teasing she was doing on his penis. ' _Heh, I'll do both…_ ' she decides, smiling on his member.

With that thought, Sakura stops her tongues action, placing it on the underside of the erection and slowly, very, very slowly, slides her lips down onto the shaft, allowing her tongue to massage the underside of the boy's penis as she teasingly, takes her sweet time in taking Takeda into her warm, wet mouth.

Once Sakura finally had taken all of him into her mouth, feeling him touch the back of her throat, fighting back the reflex to gag; aside from more volume to the boy's muffled moans, she feels his thigh's close around her head, but she fixes this with her hands, spreading the boy's legs again.

With the same slow, mean tease, Sakura began to pull her lips back, sliding her tongue against his penis on the way back as well. Stopping at the head of his penis, Sakura repeats the tease, another slow in, followed by a slow out.

With one more slow insert, Sakura feels the shaft, throb in her mouth and she guessed what was next, before starting the slow retreat; just seconds into it, Sakura hears a muffled gasp from the boy as she suddenly feels thick ropes of his cum shooting into her mouth, with just a quick flinch from the suddenness of the fluid, Sakura kept her pace constant in withdrawing her lips as she feels more and more of his cum fills her mouth. Only when Sakura reached the head again did she quickly take him inside her mouth before slowly retreating, urging more and more cum from him, not yet swallowing though. Sakura repeated one more quick down and slow up before Takeda's orgasming penis stopped giving up his seed into her mouth, at which time, Sakura finally removes the still erect penis from her mouth, placing two fingers against her lips before lifting back her head and swallowing twice, allowing two large lumps to be seen traveling down her throat, before licking her lips.

"Mmm, a little salty, but still good."

"If you didn't like boys…" breathes Takeda, "How are you so good in sucking me off?"

Sakura gave a giggle as her face brightens in a blush.

"Just because I don't like boys doesn't really mean I would suck at sucking, hehe."

"Heh, let me guess… popsicles?"

Sakura only giggles in response.

"Well, I guess were done?" asks Takeda, sitting up.

"No, wait…" quickly replies Sakura, grasping the boys shirt, as a more embarrassed blush claims her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I've, uh… I've, never had a boys thing, inside before, so…" replies Sakura, looking away.

"You want me to be your first?" asks Takeda, with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, I wanna see what it feels like."

"Well, I'd be happy to be your first, but can we use the floor instead? This bench isn't very comfortable on my back."

"OK." Replies Sakura, as she stands and positions herself on the right side of the bench.

Takeda follows and removes himself from the bench, completely removing his panties as well, dropping them onto his gym shorts.

"So, do you want to be on top?"

"Yeah, I wanna at least start on top."

"Ok then…" answers Takeda, as he lowers himself down onto the floor and lays down on his back, his penis still erect.

Sakura smiles and walks over and squats over him, her still messy labia just inches from his stiffness.

"You ready?" asks Sakura, looking to the boys face with a smile.

"I should be asking you that."

"Hehe."

Sakura then returns her gaze down to his penis and lowers her right hand down to steady it before slowly lowering her hips, soon feeling the head spread her lips and press into her. Lightly biting her bottom lip, once the tip was partly in, she releases his penis and eases herself down, soon feeling the odd, yet familiar sensation of a warm, fleshy phallic object pierce into her, releasing a gasp, quickly followed by a pleasure filled moan as she lowers herself to take him deeper and deeper into her, until her labia met his waist, she had taken all of him into her tight, wet hole.

"Ooooohhhh! It feels so goooood!" moans Sakura wriggling her hips, feeling the boy's penis reach her end, the tip kissing her cervix. Sakura soon feels hands on her hips and opens her eyes to see Takeda with his hands holding her and smiles in delight. "It's kinda like when Lila uses her Cerick on me, but a boy's penis is so stiff and hard, and it doesn't bend if I'm on top."

"Or if you happen to get vigorous." Comments Takeda, with a quick wink.

A giggle from the small girl was his response before she leans forward a little, placing her hands on his chest before beginning to lift her hips, partially withdrawing the stiffness from her wet hole with a moan from her, before gasping in pleasure as she quickly took it back in, slowly repeating, progressively going faster and faster.

"Mmmm… I can't believe it feels this goooood…" she moans out, before briefly squirming her hips in a circular motion before restarting her bouncing. "I've been missing out…"

"Well, better late than never." Comments Takeda, smiling, with a small inward moan as he kept his hands on her hips.

"Hehe-Mmm…" As Sakura continues to thrust herself on the boy, she opens one eye and reaches her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up, revealing his chest. "Heh, I got a-Mmh, a question." She states, with a smile, before increasing her pace, bouncing faster, bringing a louder moan from her.

"O-Ok, shoot." Replies Takeda, smiling himself as he looks down to see his penis repeatedly disappearing into her.

"Do boys- Nngh…d-do boys like their nipples played with?" she asks, Sakura was a little surprised, she had only just started but she was already feeling the surges of pre-orgasm.

"Some do." Replies Takeda.

"D-Do you?"

"Yeah." Replies the boy, smiling.

"Can I- oooohhh-mmmm…" asks Sakura, before moan out from the quickly raising pleasure filling her body as a wet, shlicking sound came from the boys honey covered penis repeatedly going into Sakura's eager pussy.

"Sure." Replies Takeda, grinning at Sakura's pleasure as he sees honey begin to ooze from her nipples and he lifts his hands from her hips and pinches her nipples, releasing a cry of pleasure from her, before she reaches to his nipple and pinches them, causing him to close his eyes with a moan.

The two began to pinch and pull on the others nipples, moaning out in pleasure as Sakura eagerly bounces on the stiff penis inside her pussy.

Shortly into this, with Takeda stimulating her nipples, Sakura feels the pre-orgasm tingles emanating from her pussy…

"I'm gonna come!" she declares, "Are you gonna come too!?" she adds.

"I-I'm, not quite there yet…" replies Takeda.

"I-I'll- Nnnghh… t-try to f-fight it back until you-Nnghh…"

While she said she would fight back the approaching orgasm, Sakura made no attempt to slow her bouncing, she actually went a little faster.

After just about thirty seconds later though…

"I'm sorry! I'm coming! I'm cominNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" cries Sakura.

She had quickly stopped pinching Takeda's nipples as with on the last, forceful down thrust on the boy's penis, Sakura arches back, removing Takeda's fingers from her nipples as her pussy explodes around his penis, coving his erection in her warm honey and leaking out of her pussy.

Takeda himself, while he wasn't quite close to coming, felt the tip of his penis kissing Sakura's honey spewing cervix, the sensation of the inner orifice seeming to suck on his head with each contraction of Sakura's orgasm and the honey covering his penis, nearly brought on his orgasm.

Once Sakura's peek passes, she slowly leans forwards and lays on top of the boy, panting.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it back."

"That's ok." Replies Takeda. "I'm really close now."

"Thrust into me until you do." Requests Sakura, smiling.

"You sure? You don't have an egg inside?"

"No." replies Sakura, before thinking. ' _At least, I don't think I do._ '

"Ok, hold on a sec…" replies Takeda, as he wraps his arms around Sakura before rolling over, with Sakura now on her back, she didn't object to this though, her actions told the exact opposite, she wraps her arms around the boys neck as she fells him lift her left leg up a little before feeling him thrust into her, managing to push the head of his penis partly into her cervix, bringing a small gasp from her.

With just a few thrust though, she hears the boy groan and and his penis reach into her cervix before she herself gasps out upon feeling his cum flood into her womb, she felt the penis withdraw for a moment before it returns with force, feeling the entire head of the penis reach deeply into her as she felt even more of his seed flood into the deepest part of her body.

' _He's coming inside me!_ ' thinks Sakura, happy from the pleasure of the sensation of her womb being filled. ' _A boy is filling me with is cum!_ ' using her free right leg, Sakura drapes it over Takeda's back and hugs him closer. ' _I really hope I don't have an egg inside me. I'd get pregnant for sure._ '

* _Bell Ringing_ *

Both, Sakura and Takeda, gasps at the sound.

"Oh no!"

END


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, FALLOPIAN STIMULATION
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

_*Bell Ringing*_

"Oh no!"

Both, Sakura and Takeda, gasps at the sound.

Sakura still felt the boy's penis filling her womb a little, but tries ignoring it as she looks up to him.

"I haven't even started washing myself yet!" she states, removing her right leg from around his waist and removing her arms from around his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"And I was supposed to make sure you cleaned yourself." Comments Takeda, smiling nervously. "I was supposed to make sure 'Stacy' didn't do anything." He adds.

"Yeah, nice work with that…" came a voice in front of Takeda.

Sakura looks up to the black girl that had come with Takeda, standing at the end of the lockers, smiling at them as she holds Sakura's panties and Gym shorts in her right hand. Sakura did notice though, the crotch of the other girl's on gym shorts were a darker shade of red, which Sakura guessed to be caused by her own honey, which some was visible trailing down her inner thighs.

Before ether, Sakura or Takeda could reply to Stacy, they hear the commotion of the other students coming down the hall, causing Sakura to gasp and push on Takeda's shoulders…

"Pull out! Hurry!" rushes Sakura.

The boy quickly did so and the two quickly begin retrieving their clothes, though, Sakura only had the top of her Gym shirt though, but unfortunately…

The commotion she hears ends with someone's gasp and Sakura froze, on her hands and knees reaching for her shirt, her rear facing what she assumed to be the crowd of students, feeling Takeda's cum leaking out her slit only added more shame to her embarrassment, her face was as red as a tomato, but hearing a certain girl's voice…

"Ohhhh… what have we here, Sa-chan…" comes Reni's amused voice. "Looks like I was right after all!"

Sakura's entire body went red…

"Look at how much of Takeda's cum is coming out!"

-About seven minutes later-

Sakura was still nude, but she was now in a large open room with light blue tinted walls, standing under a rain of warm water from a shower-head. She had just finished draining herself of as much of Takeda's cum as she could.

"It's going to suck if the first time I do it with a boy I end up getting pregnant…" states Sakura to herself as she looks down to her stomach and places her right hand over her belly, concerned. "I bet my parents would kill me…"

With a sigh, Sakura looks up, through the falling water to the wall in front of her to a squared out section, containing a bottle of soap and a bath sponge.

"Well, I gotta hurry and get clean, I'm still in school…" comments Sakura, reaching forward.

Seconds later, Sakura lathers up the sponge and begins scrubbing her body. Since she had to be quick, Sakura didn't stray too long on a particular part of her body, taking only about a minute to travel from her shoulders, down to her feet. She soon hears a familiar voice enter her mind as she washes her right foot.

_'I'm Back!'_

Looking up, Sakura sees Nina fly into the room and circle above her head before lowering herself to hover at eye level with Sakura, away from the water. Although, Sakura notices something odd about Nina.

"You're wearing clothes?"

Nina, the Fairy Fiser that Sakura had known to prefer being, was indeed dressed, in a very light green, strapless dress that appears to be made of numerous leaves and matching green slippers on her feet.

 _'Yeah…'_ sighs Nina, with a small smile though. _'I ran into another Fiser that was bugging me to put my clothes on.'_

"I thought you didn't have clothes though." Replies Sakura.

 _'Naaa…'_ comments Nina, waving her left hand, _'I just said I prefer being naked, I never said I didn't have clothes, all Fisers have there own set.'_

The surprised look on Sakura face quickly fades for a smile though as she looks to Nina.

 _'What are you smiling for?'_ asks Nina, smiling herself.

"Aside from your hair not in a bun, the lighter color of what your wearing and your eyes…" answers Sakura. "You look just like Tinkerbell!"

'Who's Tinkerbell?' asks Nina, looking puzzled.

"Tinkerbell is a cartoon character on Earth." Replies Sakura. "She's a tiny fairy that's friends with a boy called Peter Pan."

 _'Is this 'Tinkerbell' a well known character?'_ asks Nina, smiling.

"She sure is!"

 _'Awesome!'_ cheers Nina, as she does a quick back-flip in mid-air. _'I look like a famous character!'_

"Hehe… So, I guess you enjoyed your alone time?"

 _'I sure did!'_ states Nina. _'I found another Fiser who happened to be a cat-boy… I hadn't been with a boy since I became your Fiser…'_ she adds. Before placing her hands against her crotch and closing her legs and squirming her hips. _'I enjoyed it soooooo much!'_

"Hehe…" giggles Sakura, though, she quickly looks puzzled. "Wait a minute, I remember you saying other things like that."

 _'Like what?'_ questions Nina.

"Sometimes, like just now, you've said stuff that suggests you actually lived somewhere else before I laid your egg." States Sakura.

 _'Oh, I do.'_ replies Nina. _'All Fisers do.'_

"Really?" asks Sakura, her eyes going wide in surprise. "Where did you live?"

_'Fairy Fiser's like me live in very thick forests.'_

"Really, the forest? Could someone go to a forest and find Fisers?" asks Sakura, smiling.

 _'Heh, nope.'_ Replies Nina, smiling. _'Fisers don't live in the same plane as you guys do.'_

"A different plane?" questions Sakura, "Like, an alternate dimension or something?"

_'Well, something like that, we could see you but you couldn't see us.'_

"Oh, well… I'm sorry…" replies Sakura, looking away sadly.

 _'Huh? What are you sorry for?'_ asks Nina.

"I took you away from where you lived."

 _'You don't have to be sorry about that!'_ quickly reassures Nina, flying closer to Sakura's face. _'Where I come from, it's a privilege to be reborn into the world. It's something we look forward to.'_

"Really?" asks Sakura, looking back to Nina.

 _'Of course! I'm very happy to have you as my master!'_ replies Nina with a big smile. _'Why would I not like a master who feeds me until I'm bursting?'_

A smile quickly returns to Sakura face before a realization comes to her…

"Wait a minute, if you had a past life, doesn't that mean you have a real name?"

 _'My name is Nina.'_ states Nina, smiling.

"No, I mean before I named you."

Nina, continuing to smile, simply shakes her head left to right, _'My previous name isn't important, I've been reborn and you've given me my name.'_

Folding her arms in front of her chest in a pout, Sakura replies, "Fine, keep your secrets."

Sakura still held the bath sponge in her right hand, and it brushing across her chest quickly remembered her of why she was taking a shower and where she was, although, looking at Nina, a thought comes to her…

'Wait, I can get Nina to see if I have an egg in me…'

"Hey Nina." Began Sakura. "Can you do me a favor?"

_'Sure.'_

"I want you to go into my uterus and see if I have an egg in me."

 _'Ok!'_ quickly replies Nina, happily, before flying down to Sakura's crotch, in the path of the falling water.

"Make sure you look carefully." Adds Sakura.

Nina flies down between Sakura's legs, under the two smooth mounds and reaches her hands up and spreads them, revealing the inner pink flesh, before sticking herself headfirst into Sakura's pussy, before joining her hands inside the warm wetness before pulling the rest of her body inside and crawling up the soft dark tunnel before her head bumps into a familiar firmness at the end. Nina quickly finds the hole and plunges her hands into it and pulls herself through the tighter hole, until her upper body enters a dark open area, resting her hands on the soft wet floor.

"Hmm, smells a little funny in here…" comments Nina, before illuminating her body.

From Nina becoming a source of light, Sakura's womb was now brightly lit, revealing the walls to be a bright, healthy pink. Although Sakura's uterus was a little larger than a normal humans, it still wasn't quite large enough for Nina's five to six inch frame to stand upright, so she had to crawl on her hands and knees while inside.

Before Nina pulls the rest of her glowing body into area, she sees the pink walls and much of the 'floor' contained a thick white substance.

"Huh? What's this white stuff?" questions Nina, before pulling her legs up and the rest of her wings into the area and sitting over the hole, scooping up some of the white substance in her hands and sniffing it, quickly gasping with a pleasant surprise, the white substance was what was giving off the odd, but as Nina quickly realized, familiar smell. It was odd because of were she found the fluid.

"I think I know what this is…" states Nina smiling, but still looking intrigued, "This is a boys cum… Hehehehe! Looks like Sakura finally had her fun with a boy! I wonder how it happened…"

As Nina excitedly thought about Sakura being filled with a boys cum, a realization struck her.

"Ohhh! Now I see why she wants me to see if she has an egg in her…"

Looking around the area, Nina sees it empty of any tiny jewels, but seeing the two holes on ether side of Sakura's womb, Nina comments to herself.

"Well, she did say look carefully, I gotta be through." States Nina, smiling, before crawling to one of the holes and peeking one of her purple eyes into, but with the holes small size, even her illumination couldn't help her.

"Hmm… sight won't help, looks like I gotta go on touch…" comments Nina, grinning as she lifts her right hand up to the hole. "I hope it doesn't hurt her…" she adds, before plunging her entire arm into the small, lengthy tunnel of Sakura's fallopian tube; the insertion of her arm causing a gush of honey to come squirting out around her arm…

Sakura, currently still in the shower room, was now drying her body with a pink bath towel as she heads for the door, suddenly gasps out from the oddest sensation she's ever felt from inside her body, causing her to drop to her hands and knees as she feels the strange, odd, and uncomfortable feeling deep inside. It wasn't painful, more like a tightness that needed relieving.

"Nnngh! What the heck is Nina doing to me!?" questions Sakura, lowering her right hand down to her abdomen.

"Hmm, this ones empty…" comments Nina, withdrawing her arm, covered in Sakura's honey and allowing the now unblocked tube to begin slowly oozing out Sakura's honey.

After taking a brief moment to lick some of Sakura's juices from her hand, Nina makes her way to the other side, to the remaining hole, before plunging her left arm into it, causing a gush of honey to eject from the insertion.

After the brief expulsion of fluid, Nina began to feel around with her hand inside the small tube, reaching shoulder deep, after feeling nothing though, Nina began to withdraw her arm, carefully twisting her arm around the small passage, again, nothing on the return.

Nina does a repeat search though, plunging her arm as deeply as she could reach a second time, again causing a gush of juices to eject out around her arm, before completely withdrawing, causing the hole, like the first, to begin oozing out honey, but much more was oozing out than the first.

"Well, looks like Sakura's in the clear…" comments Nina, before gasping upon seeing the hole she had just 'violated' began spewing honey, thick streams began to be ejected.

"Uh-oh… I think I sprung a leak…" comments Nina, before quickly placing her hands over the honey-ejecting hole, not being very successful in stopping it's flow, only succeeding in covering her body with the warm, sticky fluid. "Come on, come on, stop already!" quickly adds Nina, starting to become worried at the flood not stopping.

Nina had a quick idea though and sticks her left arm back into the hole, up to her elbow, which to Nina's relief, stopped the flow, only for the moment though as Nina quickly found out, seconds later, the resulting pressure being built up, pushes her arm out with enough force that it throws her onto her back has honey gushes out like a fire-hose, completely covering Nina's body as she tries in vain to shield her face from the torrent of honey.

Thankfully though, after a few moments, the torrent weakens to a stream and down to an oozing…

"Ohh, finally, I thought I had done something bad…" comments Nina, wiping her face of Sakura honey.

After a few seconds to recover, Nina heads to the exit and pulls herself through the small opening then down the walls of Sakura's vagina, finding them slippery with honey.

Leaving the warm tunnel and flying up, Nina finds Sakura laying on her stomach and a pool of honey between her legs and more oozing from her slit. It didn't take long for Nina to realize Sakura looks drained by something.

"Uh-oh…" she comments to herself before flying down to the floor near Sakura's face.

"Are you ok?" asks Nina through her mind to Sakura.

Nina sees the fourteen year old smiles at her briefly, despite it though, it was joined by an unhappy look on her face before Nina gasps at feeling Sakura's hand grasp her around her body.

"What ever you did to me…" begins Sakura. "Don't do it again."

"You wanted me to be through didn't you?" asks Nina, smiling nervously.

Nina sees Sakura lean on her left side and raise her left hand up to her and point her index finger at her.

"Don't do it again, alright?" she says, with sternness in her voice.

"Ok, ok. I won't do it again, I'm sorry." Replies Nina.

"Good, anyway, did you find any eggs?" asks Sakura.

"Nope, you're completely empty." Replies Nina, smiling. "Except, for some boys cum that managed to get inside you…" she adds.

Sakura face once again, brightens in an embarrassed blush.

The following two classes, and the rest of the school day went without incident for Sakura. She made a couple more new friends, but that was all.

At the end of the days last class, on her way to the front doors, Sakura remembers Amu requesting to meet her at the front doors. Sakura had decided to forgo meeting the girl, as a small way to get back at her for being mean to her.

When Sakura reached the double doors, she was happy to not see Amu already waiting, and walks out of the school, to the waiting bus, and smiles upon seeing Lila sitting near the back, who spots her as well and waves her down to sit next to her.

"So, how was your first day?" asks Lila, with a smile as Sakura sat next to her.

"Well, aside from wetting myself at the start…" answers Sakura. "It was pretty good. Quite a few interesting things happened."

"Things like what?" asks Lila.

"Well, you were right about Amu, she-"

"Did she hurt you!?" quickly interrupts Lila, quickly looking upset. "If she did, I swear, I'll-"

"Whoa, calm down Lila!" states Sakura, placing her hands on her friends shoulders, smiling. "Amu didn't hurt me, with her two friends, Utah and umm, Nadia, she was trying to get me to join a group."

"You told her no right?" asks Lila.

"At first I did, but after a few minutes of getting to know Amu a little more, I like her. Anyway, she doesn't bully people to be mean to them, she does it because she likes them." Replies Sakura, choosing to not tell Lila about the mild attack she suffered during her encounter with Amu and her friends.

"So, you're going to join her group?" asks Lila, looking surprised.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? Amu's a nice and funny person… Why don't you like her?"

Sakura sees Lila frown and look away from her, before answering, "Amu, brings out the worse in people."

"Huh?" questions Sakura, puzzled, "But her two friends I met were pretty nice."

"…"

Sakura leans over to look at Lila's frowning face and asks, "Are you, talking about yourself?" Sakura smiles when Lila gasps and faces her with a surprised look on her face. "Heh, how right am I? adds Sakura. "You and Amu used to be friends, then something happens that's actually your fault, but you blame Amu instead of yourself."

"T-That's… so, freaky…" comments Lila, looking worried.

"Hehe, not really." Replies Sakura. "Just a result of too much TV and a lucky guess, so, how close was I to the bull's-eye?"

"P-Pretty close…" comments Lila, before looking down to her lap, "I don't completely blame Amu, it's just, she didn't exactly help ether, she doesn't know when enough is enough."

"Why don't you make up with her?" asks Sakura.

"I'd like to, but not if she keeps bullying people…" Lila sighs before continuing, "The truth is, I was a bully too."

"Really!?" gasps Sakura in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm ashamed to admit it, but it was because of me being bullied on Earth, so I took my anger out on other people when I came here. I was much worse than Amu, I bullied to hurt people, Amu doesn't. Compared to me, Amu was nice. Anyway, one day, I was in a bad mood, I don't even remember why, but I hurt someone close to me, worser than any punch or cut could do, and now she won't even talk to me…" explains Lila, as tears began to fall from her eyes during the middle of her statement, before placing her hands over her face and crying a little more.

Sakura looks concerned and gently places her left hand on Lila's shoulder.

"Lila…"

"After that…" began Lila again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I decided to stop bulling people and I tried to have Amu stop too, but she didn't want to, so, I eventually stopped being friends with her, If I stuck around her, it would only remind me more and more how I behaved."

"Who was the person you hurt?" asks Sakura.

"Lali."

"Your Fiser?" questions Sakura.

"Yeah, I said something horrible to her and she went into her egg and hasn't come out since."

"How long has that been?"

"It's been nearly five months, she let me still feed her for awhile after, but lately, she hasn't even eaten anything that I know of. Maybe she hates me so much that she won't even eat the food I give her anymore."

"I wish there was something I could do to help." States Sakura, concerned.

"Yeah, me too, anyway, enough about that, what else happened on your first day?" asks Lila, wiping her tears away again and looking to Sakura with a smile.

"Well… you won't believe what happened to me in gym class…" replies Sakura, blushing deeply and looking away.

Back in the school, as the last students were exiting the building, Amu leans back against a wall off to the side of the doors, with a frown on her face and her arms folded over her chest.

"She should've been here by now, the bus' are already gone…"

END.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, STRAIGHT SEX, MILD WATERSPORTS, S&M
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Already departing from the bus and separating with Lila and Jillian, Sakura walks to the front door of her home and opens the unlocked door and walks in.

"I'm home." She announces.

Although, Sakura was greeted by a visual, amusing treat…

In the living room, nearly directly to her left, sat her Earth dad, Kevin, dressed in a white T-shirt and brown pants, on the couch that faces the TV, but he wasn't watching the TV. The reason was obvious, on the couch with him, straddled over his lap facing him, only wearing pink, lacy lingerie, with her left hand cupping the right side of his face, smiling at him seductively as her right hand teases his crotch, was Sakura's Merkolovian mom, Layn.

Although, while Layn looks very willing, Kevin though was red in the face, smiling at the other woman.

"I-I'd rather not…" comments Kevin with a nervous chuckle, lowering his right hand down to Layn's right, teasing his quickly stiffening penis and removing her hand.

"Aww, why not?" asks Layn grinning, running her left hands fingers through the man's hair. "Your friend is ready, it wants out." She adds, before grinding her crotch against the bulge in his pants. "Come on, it can't feel good being cramped up in those pants, it's so big."

Sakura, after closing the door, made an obvious clearing of her throat, causing Kevin to look pass Layn to see Sakura, Layn also looks over her shoulder as well to her daughter, smiling.

"Hi honey." Greets the two, though Kevin's voice was a little shaky.

"Have a nice first day?" adds Layn.

"Yeah."

Layn then raises an eye, "Where's Reni?"

"Oh, Reni-chan said she was going to visit a friends place for a second and come home."

"Oh." Replies Layn, before turning her attention back to Kevin. "Well, if there's nothing else, mom's going to have herself a little-or, should I say, 'big', fun…"

Kevin, started to protest, but was quickly cut short from Layn's lips pressing against his.

Sakura chuckles a little at the scene before she hears someone coming down the stairs and looks up to see her Earth mom, Jin, walking down them, dressed in a yellow tank-top with blue-jean pants.

'Uh-oh…' comments Sakura to herself, smiling, as she saw her mom come down the stairs.

"Hey Sara." Greets Jin, smiling as she sees her daughter as she walks down the stairs. "Have a nice first day of school?"

"Sure did." Replies Sakura, smiling.

"That's go-" states Jin, before noticing Layn and her husband, causing her smile to quickly fade. "Hey!" she gasps, quickly walking pass Sakura to the other woman and grabbing her by the right arm and pulling her off the man. "Didn't we have an agreement!?"

Layn, wasn't the least bit angry though, she simply smiles and replies, "I know, but walking up all those stairs can be tiring when I get the urge for a big fat one in me."

Jin's cheeks quickly redden, "T-That's my husband your talking about!"

"Of course." Replies Jin, smiling. "You have access to mine too, Don't be so stingy, he's so big." She adds, walking to Jin's right and places her right hand on her shoulder.

"T-That's not what I'm talking about!" replies Jin, more embarrassed than angry. "Sex should be kept in the bedroom."

"Heh, you're so cute." Replies Layn, grinning and walking behind her and placing her other hand on Jin's left shoulder and whispering into her ear. "It's really ok, you're not on Earth anymore. Your hubby has no problem sticking that big dick of his into me."

"He's a man, of course he has no problem." Retorts Jin, appearing more nervous from Layn's closeness.

"You've been here for about a week, surely you must see that sex here isn't something to hide…" comments Layn, trailing her right hand from Jin's shoulder, down her side and towards the front of her pants and pressing her hand under them, cupping Jin's crotch, releasing a gasp of surprise from her hand, lowering her right hand down to her crotch where Layn's hand was. "It's obvious you enjoy sex, if a couple days ago was any indication, you kept begging for more and more…" Layn continues, pressing her middle finger in, directly on Jin's clit, causing her groan and lean forward from the surge of pleasure going through her. "So come on… let go of those Earthly inhibitions and let's fu*k your hubby senseless together…"

After a few more urges of encouragement from Layn's finger, Jin smiles…

-The following day, morning-

A little groggy from waking up, Sakura yawns and brings a hand up to rub her eyes before sitting up on her comfortable bed, revealing her naked chest, only wearing white panties, soon stretching out her arms before looking to her left to see Reni still sleeping on her bed. Looking from Reni to the small desk between the two beds to a clock, Sakura sees the time, '6:57 A.M.', more than enough time to get ready for school.

"Ok, this time, I'm going to make sure I empty my bladder first before I do anything else." States Sakura, before removing herself from the bed and having another round of yawning and stretching out before heading to the door.

The first stop Sakura makes is the bathroom and going straight for the toilet, pulls down her panties and sits on the cool seat and waiting for her morning pee.

As she waits though, Sakura began to think back on a particular event…

 _'I can't believe a boy's penis feels that good… it was amazing, the feeling of that hard, stiff thing going in and out, in and out, in and out…'_ thinks Sakura, her cheeks quickly gaining a red coloring as she closes her eyes and remembers the scene of her wrapping herself around Takeda as he thrusts into her, then… _'And the feeling of when he came inside me! Holy crap, I know Lila can fill me up with even more and quicker, but something about it being a boy doing it, with something 'designed' to do what it does… and so well…'_

Sakura feels the twinge from her bladder and relaxes with a sigh and shortly after, feels her urine stream from between her labia and falling to the water below with a constant sound.

 _'And sucking on it…'_ continues to think Sakura as she empties her bladder into the toilet. _'I didn't actually think practicing on popsicles would make me so good!'_

"Hehe!"

_'But I really liked sucking on it too, I liked his moaning… and the actual taste of his penis wasn't bad, his cum was the best though… it was so thick, I could feel it sliding all the way down my throat…'_

A few seconds after this thought, Sakura feels her stream begin to weaken and reaches beside her to the roll of toilet paper and removes a few squares before her urine sputters to a stop, she manages to push out a small stream of remaining urine before placing the toilet paper between her legs and wiping her labia dry, dropping the toilet paper, standing and flushing before pulling up her panties.

As she walks to the sink and washes her hands, Sakura continues to think to herself…

 _'I like both swallowing and getting filled though…'_ a big grin came over Sakura's blushing face at one particular thought, _'Hmm, I wonder what it would feel like to have two boys, one I can suck off and the other thrusting into me at the same time…'_

Sakura though quickly begins giggling and places her hands over her cheeks shaking her head.

"Sakura you naughty girl!" she teases herself. "You shouldn't think of things so perverted!" she looks at herself in the mirror smiling. "Your supposed to be a nice girl, nice girl's shouldn't want to be double-teamed by two boys, filling you with their sticky cum, filling your womb so much that you can feel it jiggling and all you can taste is boy cum in you mouth, going down your throat and filling your belly…"

Sakura lowers her hands from her face and looks at her chest in the mirror and sees that her nipples have hardened.

"Hehe, only naughty girls would be turned on by such perverted thoughts…"

She then moves her hands up to her nipples and pinch them, eliciting a quick gasp from her.

"I can be naughty though…"

Sakura's self tease though was cut short as the sudden sound of the alarm clock in her room, jars her back into reality, causing her to gasp and her entire face going red, before she began breathing quickly, taking a moment to calm herself as she washes her hands a second time and walks out of the bathroom.

However, on the way to her room, Sakura looks down the hall a short distance to the closed door of her Merkolovian parents, her face quickly reddens at a thought…

_'What if I… well, an adults penis would be so much bigger…'_

Sakura lowers a hand down to her crotch and feels the wetness and rising heat through her panties.

_'Reni-chan does it, so, I'm sure it would be ok if I did it too…'_

Sakura stands at her door, hearing the alarm clock still buzzing and only Reni's groaning. One thought though confirms Sakura's decision, her own mental comparison of the difference in size Takeda's penis would be to a grown man's; she knew she was likely exaggerating the difference, but it was enough to make her smile with delight at the thought of such a large object that wasn't an egg, penetrating her repeatedly.

Quickly, Sakura heads to her parents door, gripping the doorknob though, her nervousness began to get to her and removes her hand…

 _'What if I do it wrong?'_ she thinks. _'I should be getting ready for school…'_ she adds, before feeling a twinge from her pussy and placing her left hand down and cupping the soft, wet flesh between her legs, covered by her panties, biting her bottom lip from the mild surge of pleasure. _'But, I want to feel an adult penis… in me…'_

Idly stroking herself, Sakura lowers herself to her knee's with her hand still between her legs and lifting her right hand up to her stiffened nipples and teasing the right one with her index finger, bringing out a low moan from her through her lip biting.

 _'Wait should I do?'_ thinks Sakura, feeling her panties getting wetter and wetter. _'If I don't do it, I'll be thinking about it all through school and I won't be able to concentrate, but… If I do it…'_

Sakura's thought was interrupted when she hears Reni's voice…

"Sa-chan… what are you doing?"

Sakura gasps and quickly looks to her right and sees Reni also dressed in just a pair of panties, rubbing her right eye, still looking sleepy.

"R-Reni-chan!?" gasps Sakura, her face immediately going redder than it was in shocked embarrassment.

After removing a few crumbs of sleep from her eyes and now with both of them on Sakura, seeing her hands between her legs and up to her nipple and seeing that she was in front of her parents door, a wide grin appears on Reni's face, along with a blush on her cheeks…

"Ahhhh… I see now…"

Reni then reaches her right hand forward to the doorknob and looks down to Sakura.

"Wanna copy your big sis huh? Now that you've discovered the pleasure of, 'The Dick', you crave it now, don'cha?"

Sakura wanted to deny it, but she couldn't find the will to do so, Reni was right, she could only look away from Reni to the floor in front of her.

"Hehe, cute little Sa-chan. The girl who swore off boys, now craves, 'The Dick', waking up early in the morning thinking about it. A pleasure inducing instrument that hasn't changed even across the vastness of space, something like that would have to be called perfect, don'cha think?"

Reni could see Sakura's hands still moving, bringing a low moan from her, eyes closed, though, they were quickly opened when she hears Reni twist the doorknob and sees the door open, revealing the darkened room, though she could she her dad still sleeping on the bed, alone.

Reni lowers herself to he knees beside Sakura and places her left hand around to her left shoulder and lowers her right hand over Sakura's left, which cups her crotch.

"Go on Sa-chan…" urges Reni. "Dad won't mind, he loves a morning fu*k."

"Y-you should've swear." Comments Sakura, it was the only thing she could think to say.

"It's what you want to do though, isn't it?" replies Reni, grinning, before grasping Sakura's left hand and removing it from her crotch, leaving Sakura with an ache to be soothed, told by a whine from her. "You want to take daddy's dick and stick it into that naughty, tight little hole of yours and bounce up and down…" her lips nears Sakura's ear as she continues… "Up, and down, up, down."

Not only Reni's perverse words, but the heat of her breath on her ear, causes a shiver to run up Sakura's spine and she feels a small gush of her honey coat the inner crotch of her panties as she closes her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip again, before…

"I-In… and out…"

"That's it!" replies Reni encouragingly, "You want to FU*K! F-U-*-K! Don't you? There's no other word for it, admit it."

"I-I do…" answers Sakura, with an eager, wanting sigh. "I want it." She adds, feeling her pussy begging to be filled as she looks into the room where her dad sleeps.

"You want 'what'?" asks Reni, grinning. "Say it, come on, let's hear cute little Sakura say it…"

"I want, to… t-to…" shakes out Sakura, feeling more honey fill her panties.

"You don't have much time before the bus comes, yanno…" Comments Reni.

To Reni's mild surprise, Sakura didn't finish her statement before suddenly rushing from Reni's light hold and running into the darkened room and climbing onto the bed.

"Hehe, enjoy…" comments Reni simply as she reaches for the doorknob and closing the door behind Sakura.

Sakura herself, liked to think she had more self control than most her age, but self control was a distant memory and she climbed onto the bed, completely disregarding any kind of stealth what so ever.

The lack of discreetness had quickly woken up the sleeping man, causing him to flinch back in surprise before recognizing that it was Sakura, who quickly pulls off the bed cover, revealing his nude body and 'currently' limp penis. Sakura quickly straddles his waist, rubbing her soaking wet crotch on his penis.

"S-Sakura?" he questions, rubbing his eyes.

"I want it daddy." Requests Sakura, smiling. "I want in me, please!"

"But Sakura, I thought you didn't like guys." He asks.

While he was a little confused, his body wasn't, and from Sakura humping him, his penis responds quickly, and Sakura could feel it rapidly stiffening against her soaking panty-covered pussy.

"I changed my mind." Quickly replies Sakura. "Please daddy, say yes, I want it, I want it SO bad!"

"Ok, ok then." He replies smiling. "What time is it though?" he adds, before looking to his left, to a small clock on a desk, which read: 7:12 A.M. "It's almost time for the bus to come and your not dressed."

"PLEASE Daddy!" begs Sakura, feeling his penis nearly fully erect slightly between the cheeks of her rear.

"Ok, ok, but it'll have to be quick."

Sakura quickly reaches down and moves the crotch of her panties from her honey-oozing labia and lowers her lips down to the large erection below her and lowering herself down onto it, quickly groaning as she felt it spreading and penetrating her. Soon, she head was in and Sakura slowly takes all that she could manage into her, feeling it's head press into her Cervix, though Sakura stops before it could penetrate it.

"OHHHHHHHHH! It's so BIG!" exclaims Sakura.

Her father though, groans a little as he sees his penis slide into Sakura's small hole.

"Nngh, your so tight." He comments. "You're not in pain are you?"

"It feels SOOOO GOOOOOOOOOD!" moans out Sakura, before lifting her hips, releasing another moan from her, though a slight groan from her dad from her tightness. The return trip down brought out a loud unrestricted moan from Sakura.

"It's so amazing! You're so big it's reaching my cervix and it's not even all of it, and it so thick it's stretching me so much!" declares Sakura.

It wasn't long before Sakura began to increase her pace, being very vocal from the pleasure, though her dad soon places his hands on her hips to slow her bouncing.

"Nngh, Sakura, sweetie, not so fast." He requests, feeling Sakura's small pussy gripping his penis tightly as she happily bounces up and down on.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Sakura, stopping completely, "Am I hurting you somehow?" she adds, concerned.

"Hehe, n-no, you're so tight, If you keep going like that, I'm gonna come in no time."

"I want you to!" replies Sakura excitedly, quickly restarting her rapid bouncing. "I want you to fill me up!"

Her dad starts groaning again from feeling the twinge of pre-orgasm build around his balls.

"Nngh… w-well, this is going to be a quickie…"

Sakura quickly feels her dads hands grip her hips and begin to thrust her up and down on his large member, bringing a surprised, gasp from her as she felt his penis punch through her cervix, before quickly retreating, then punching through again, an action that Sakura found immensely pleasurable, being repeated over and over. She no longer had to exert her own energy, her small body had the benefit of being light, thus easily liftable.

"OHHHHHH Daddy! Harder! Fu*k me harder!"

"What- Nngh, what happen to 'don't swear'?" comments her dad, smiling as he feels the surge of pleasure fill his balls.

"I don't care anymore!" exclaims Sakura. "It feels so good! Fu*k me daddy! Fu*k me harder! Fill me completely!"

Her dad quickly indulges Sakura request, slowing his thrust in favor of slow, hard, skin slapping forceful thrusts into Sakura's womb.

-Inside Sakura's womb-

Nina was currently sleeping peacefully despite the jarring of the area she occupied. The penis entering the area thrusting through the hole with such force that partially inverts Sakura's cervix into the area itself, the retreat of the rod quickly corrected this only to repeat the inversion on it's return.

With the force of the intrusion, thus jarring the area, causes Nina's sleeping form to slowly slide down the area until her head was positioned directly over the repeatedly abused hole. With one more thrust, the penis struck Nina in the head, Immediately waking her with a gasp as she felt her head sandwiched between the penis and the 'ceiling' of Sakura's womb. The disorientation stuns Nina as she falls back onto the hole, though now with her stomach over it, which was quickly rammed with the return of the penis, pinning her against the ceiling, not once, but repeatedly. Although, Nina didn't have to suffer for long though, after a few rammings in the stomach, Nina was knocked over to the side out of the path of the penis, leaving Nina more dazed than hurt…

"I'm about to come!" announces her dad, groaning.

"Do it daddy!" states Sakura excitedly. "Fill me up! Fill my egg-maker up!"

After a few more thrusts, her dad thrusts her down on his penis one last time before lifting his hips as he came, lifting Sakura up as she feels her dad's cum shooting into her womb, quickly filling it."

"Ohhhh! Yes daddy! Fill it up, fill it all up!" exclaims Sakura as she feels his thick cum filling her, soon reaching it's limit and Sakura feeling her womb begin to expand to accommodate the abundance of fluid.

"It's so much!" declares Sakura, placing her hands on her abdomen, feeling a rapidly forming bulge. "I'm gonna bust!"

Seconds later, the two hear Jin's voice…

"Hey Sara! Are you ready yet!?"

Sakura doesn't reply as she feels herself lowered onto her back then the retreat of her dads penis and a warmness fall onto her belly. Opening her eyes, she sees her dad quickly stroking his penis over her and his cum spurting out onto her belly and chest.

"Ohh, on my face too daddy!"

She sees him quickly lean forward and continue to stroke his penis, though, for a moment, nothing comes out, with a brief groan though, Sakura quickly flinches when a thick, white stream lands on the left side of her face, causing her to quickly close her eye and begin giggling.

With a sigh from her dad, he comments, "That's it, I'm done."

"That was great!" states Sakura, covered in her dads cum. "I love penis' SOOOOOOO much!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Replies her dad. "Your pussy's so tight, even though you lay eggs."

"Lila told me that too…" states Sakura, lifting her left hand up to the cum on her face and licking some of it off of her fingers.

Soon though, Sakura flinches as she felt something pushed through her abused cervix, though it felt like Nina leaving her and once she feels the retreat complete. She sees her dad look down and comment…

"Fu*k…"

"Something wrong?" asks Sakura.

He reaches down and Sara sees him present a white egg to her and look at her with a degree of seriousness.

"If it wasn't for Nina here, you would be pregnant."

Sakura immediately gasps.

"I didn't know I had one inside! I'm sorry! I really am!"

"Well, it's been avoided." States her dad, smiling at her. "Just make sure your love of penis' doesn't get you pregnant, me and your mother only want two kids."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, looking very relieved.

Sakura soon feels a light pressure on her crotch then rising, looking down, she sees Nina, covered head to toe in white, walking up her body.

"Thank's Nina."

Nina though, looks angered and Sakura hears.

_'Warn me next time before you decide to get fu*ked with me still inside you!'_

"Ok, I'm sorry."

 _'Geez, I nearly drowned!'_ Nina adds.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, ok?" asks Sakura.

_'OK, I accept your apology, make sure you warn me though.'_

"Ok." Replies Sakura, before looking up at her dad still holding her egg. "So, what do I do with the egg?"

"Well, it's an incomplete fertilization…" comments her dad, before using his other hand and poking a hole into the side of the egg. "Open up."

"Huh?"

"Open your mouth." He repeats.

"Ok."

Sakura opens her mouth, allowing her dad to upturn the egg, allowing a milky white, glittery fluid to leave the egg and into Sakura's waiting mouth, taking just moments until the egg was empty and Sakura closing her lips and swallowing, causing her to quickly moan, grin and soon, giggling as a dizzying, relaxing high runs through her small body.

Shortly after, the rooms door opens to reveal Jin, who gasps at the sight.

"What the Hell!?"

-Later, school-

Sakura, now dressed in a matching pink T-shirt and skirt set, decorated in a flower print, walks towards the pair of double doors and once inside, heads down the left hall, towards her homeroom along with a crowd of other students.

However…

As Sakura walks near the bathroom, she gasps as she feels a sudden pull on her right arm; before she knew it, she was inside the bathroom and pushed against the wall. She quickly recognized her captor though, it was Amu, who wore a red and black set of clothing, a long-sleeve shirt with horizontal strips and small black shorts that, if not for the long black stockings she wore would have revealed much of her legs, but ultimately, only exposes about three inches of her thighs.

Amu was smiling, but it was that sort of irritated smile.

"Amu…" comments Sakura.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Asks Amu, places her left hand to the wall to the right of Sakura's head. "I told you to meet me after school."

"Hehe, about that…" replies Sakura, smiling. "It was to get back at you for the way you treated me earlier in the day yesterday."

"Heh, I don't respond well to being stood up." Comments Amu, moving her left hand from the wall to grasp Sakura's chin, firmly, drawing Sakura's concerned eyes before, "Didn't I tell you, I'd punish you if you didn't come?"

"I thought you kidding." Stats Sakura, smiling nervously.

Sakura sees Amu lift her right hand and point her index finger at her and Sakura gasps as she sees small arcings of electricity jumping from her finger.

"W-What the…"

Sakura gasps as with a small zap, she feels like her nose was shocked with a small jolt of electricity, a feeling similar to static electricity. It was enough of a shock to cause Sakura to lift a hand to her nose.

"Ow! What was that!?"

Sakura sees Amu grin deviously at her

"Your punishment…"

The finger lowers to her neck, another zap, making Sakura flinch back at the mild pain.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!"

"That's nothing." Comments Amu, "That just a notch up from the weakest…"

Sakura gasps out again when she felt a zap to her left breast, it missed the nipple but it still hurt.

"Ah! How are you doing that!? It hurts!"

"My little secret… for now at least. Who knows…" states Amu, before zapping her belly, releasing another gasp of pain from her, "You might come to like my electric touch…"

Sakura then gasps once more, but not from a zap, but feeling a finger under her skirt and pressed directly on her clit…

"W-Wait!"

"Lila did…" adds Amu, before, with a zap, Sakura gasps out loudly from the intense pain coming from her now buzzing, electrified clit. Although Sakura felt something strange, immediately after the surge of pain, a wave of brief pleasure followed, causing Sakura to shudder from the jump from one extreme to another.

"Heh, you liked it, didn't you?" comments Amu, grinning, making Sakura moan lowly from teasing the suddenly stiffened nub with a circular motion of her finger. "Want another?"

Sakura slowly nods her head and quickly gasps out in pain again as she feels another jolt to her clit, making her body go ridge for just a moment before a brief euphoria enveloped her body.

"Hehe, See? I'm not a complete jerk…" comments Amu. "My punishments can bring pleasure too…" she adds, before kissing Sakura on the forehead lightly and smiling at her. "How about we turn it up a notch, hmm?"

Another nod from Sakura, a slow one, eyes closed.

Just seconds later, Sakura screams out as a louder 'zap' reaches her ears and her body tenses up as the pain felt like a small explosive charge went off right on her clit, which wasn't exactly untrue. The stronger zap hurt much more than the last two, she felt her legs shaking and Amu noticed this and removes her left hand from her chin and moves it around her neck and pulls Sakura close to her, in a light hug as she keeps her finger pressed to Sakura's near numb and rock hard, throbbing nub.

For Sakura, the resulting wave of euphoria sweeping through her body was almost dizzying and she feels her legs nearly turn to Jelly.

"A-Another…" requests Sakura.

*zap*

Sakura ends up on her toes from this shock as she screams out from the pain, her legs quickly spreading and wrapping her arms around Amu's neck to keep her up.

Without Sakura asking, Amu delivers another jolt to stiff, abused nub, releasing another cry of welcomed pain from the smaller girl. Following this were two rapid, back to back jolts, interrupting one of Sakura's gasps of pain with another that lasts a much longer time as her grip on Amu turned vice-like before she began to tremble.

It was no mystery to Amu that she brought the smaller girl to a body quaking orgasm.

When Sakura's body had calmed, Amu feels her go limp, and quickly brings her left arm down slightly to her back and tightens her arm around her, keeping her upright.

"Heh, so, I take it you liked your punishment?" asks Amu, grinning, removing her finger from the rock hard nub of Sakura's clit.

"Uh… huh…" weakly replies Sakura.

"If I have to punish you again though…" comments Amu, smiling, lifting her right hand in Sakura's view and extending her fingers, reveling electricity traveling down her arm and dancing around her hand. "I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll faint."

Sakura didn't know if she should be afraid, or happy at the threat, but regardless, a big grin forms on her face…

_*Bell Ringing*_

END.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, SHOUJO-AI

-Later in the day, after school, 4:46 P.M.-

Sakura currently walks up to the front door of Lila's home and knocks on it, waiting only moments before the door opens to reveal the taller girl on the other side, dressed in a long white shirt.

"Hey Sakura, come in!" greets Lila happily as she steps aside.

Sakura simply smiles as she walks into the home…

But…

Lila could barely finish closing the door behind Sakura before the smaller girl gasps closes her thighs lightly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asks Lila.

"I-It's Nina…" replies Sakura, before spreading her legs, lifting her skirt to reveal her panties and reaching down and moving aside the crotch. "She's suddenly going crazy inside me."

Just seconds after Sakura uncovers her labia, Nina quickly squirms herself free and before Sakura see's the small fairy quickly looking around and before Sakura could question her as to what was up, Nina bolts to and up the stairs.

"Nina!" gasps Sakura, quickly following behind, as well as Lila. "Hey, where are you going!?"

When Sakura and Lila make it up the stairs, they see Nina zipping up and down the hall, stopping at each of the closed doors before moving to the next one.

"Nina what's wrong!?" asks Sakura.

 _'There's a Fiser of my own kind in danger!'_ comes Nina's frantic voice. _'I have to help them!'_

"Oh…" replies Sakura, simply, looking concerned herself.

"What did she say?" asks Lila.

Sakura then gasps at Lila's question, remembering what she had told her yesterday about her own Fiser, Sakura looks at her with worry…

"Sakura?" asks Lila, becoming concerned from the look on the smaller girl's face.

"Nina says…" begins Sakura. "A-A Fiser of her own kind is in danger."

"Huh?" questions Lila, raising an eye at the comment, before a look of horror appears on her face and she gasps, "Lali!" and runs from Sakura and down the hall to a door and quickly opening it and rushing in.

Sakura quickly follows Lila, as well as Nina and they see Lila opening a dresser drawer and pulling out a purple Fiser egg with a butterfly motif that rests on a small white pillow. Lila places the egg down on top of the dresser and Nina quickly lands next to it.

 _'Oh no!'_ Sakura hears from her.

"Nina what's wrong!?" asks Sakura.

 _'She's dying!'_ replies Nina, beginning to cry as she walks towards the egg and places her hands on it.

"What!?" gasps Sakura, "I thought you guys couldn't die!"

"She's dead!?" gasps Lila, her eyes quickly watering. "This is horrible! I'm the worse master ever!" she adds, falling to her knees and placing her head in her hands and crying.

 _'She's not dead yet.'_ states Nina, _'But she's really close…'_

"That's great." Sighs Sakura, before looking to Lila. "Hey Lila, she's still alive."

"W-What?" sniffs Lila, lifting her head and quickly getting back to her feet.

"Nina just said she's close to dying."

"Can you save her!?" asks Lila desperately, to Nina. "Please?"

Nina removes her hands from the egg and wipes her tears away and states, _'This Fiser has been locked in her egg. From what I've been told, this can only happen when the Fiser has a master and that master does something to hurt it's Fiser so deeply that it retreats into it's egg and if the Fiser remains in that deeply hurt state for too long, it becomes stuck in it's egg, whether it wants out or not.'_

"Oh…" replies Sakura, glancing at Lila, who questions 'What?', before Sakura looks to Nina and asks, "How long could a Fiser survive in it's egg without food?"

 _'About three weeks.'_ answers Nina.

"Lila…" asks Sakura, "How long has it been since you couldn't feed Lali?"

"U-Um… … about… three weeks, give or take a couple days, why?"

Sakura hears Nina sigh, _'It's like I thought, she's starving to death, you can tell from the darkening around the egg's base. To my knowledge, Fairy-type Fiser's, like myself, before we die, regardless of the reason, we give off a burst of energy, ether as a final farewell or as a last resort distress signal. But, for her to be like this, I just have to know, what it is you did to her!'_ replies Nina, looking to Lila angrily, who quickly looks concerned from the angry look she was receiving from the small fairy.

"She want's to know what you did to make Lali go into her egg." States Sakura.

"W-Well…" replies Lila, looking away from Nina and swallowing once. "I told her, I wish she was dead."

"What!?" gasps both, Sakura and Nina.

Nina though quickly launches herself at Lali and cutely, despite her clearly angered state, began futile hitting and kicking Lali in the forehead.

 _'You monster! You're the worse! You should be dead!'_ cries Nina.

Despite Nina's strikes not actually hurting, Lila still cowers away, before Sakura could grab Nina and pull her back from Lila.

"Lila, how could you say something so awful to Lali?" asks Sakura.

"I was angry." Replies Lila in defense, crying again. "I know it was stupid and I've tried apologizing to her every chance I got."

 _'No wonder she's stuck in her egg!'_ screams Nina as she now begins crying again. _'Fiser's don't die when they grant wishes, they just return from where they come from, but by you wishing for her death, it conflicted with the one rule of granting a wish! Congratulations on being the first one to ever murder a Fiser!'_

Lila obviously couldn't hear Nina, but she began crying more and falls to her knees again, tears also began to brim Sakura's eyes as well before she began looking at the darkened egg, she thought she could see the darkness rising on it.

"Nina!" quickly states Sakura, turning Nina to face her. "Can't you save her!?"

 _'I can try, but I can't promise anything, she's pretty close to death already.'_ answers Nina, lowering her head.

"Just try!" replies Sakura, placing Nina back onto the top of the dresser close to the egg.

 _'Ok, have some of your honey ready for me, I'm going to need it after, succeed or fail.'_ states Nina.

"Ok, I'll have a bath ready for you." States Sakura, giving a smile.

Nina gives a small one in return, but looks to Lila still crying and frowns at her before walking to the egg and taking a few breaths, before placing both hands onto the egg again and her body glowing white, as well as her erect wings; it wasn't her usual glow though, more like an energy enveloping her body, before walking forward, disappearing into the egg.

"Whoa!" gasps Sakura, "I didn't know two could be in the same egg!"

Looking down to Lali still crying, Sakura lowers herself to her knees and hugs Lila from behind.

"It's going to be ok Lila, Nina's going to save her."

"I'm a horrible person!" cries Lila.

"No your not." Quickly replies Sakura. "You're a nice, caring person."

"I wished for her to die, Sakura, to DIE!" retorts Lila. "I deserve whatever my punishment is!"

"Lila…" comments Sakura, sadly, before placing her head on Lila's back and after a moment, stating lowly, "I still lovey-dovey you…"

-Inside Lali's egg-

Darkness, a cold eerie darkness greets Nina upon appearing inside the egg, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. The inside of the egg was actually much, much bigger inside than one would think.

With the darkness though, Nina could easily make out a small figure nearly directly below her.

Lowering herself down, she could see the Fairy was on her back, dressed in a purple version of her own clothes, her purple tinted wings flat against the black 'floor', the Fiser looked to be in a peaceful sleep and has pale, nearly ghostly, white skin.

"I hope I'm not too la-wait a minute." Replies Nina, as she nears the dying girl, Nina's eyes widen. "That's… it couldn't be!"

Nina quickly flies down to the girl and drops to her knees when she sees the girl's face, her blood turns cold…

"Kila!?" she gasps, leaning over and cupping the limp girl's cold face in her hands as tears falls from her face. "No-no-no-no! Why did it have to be you? You don't deserve a horrible master like that!"

Lali doesn't respond, but Nina could tell she was breathing, barely…

"Kila? Kila come on, open your eyes…"

Nina caresses Lila's pale, cold cheek for a moment closing her own eyes and tries to collect herself.

"She's still breathing, I can save her, I HAVE to save her!" states Nina to herself before sitting up and placing her left hand on Lali's forehead and sliding her right hand down, under the top of Lali's purple dress, and resting her hand between Lali's slightly larger chest.

Nina closes her eyes and takes a few quick breaths before her body pulses with energy, before her wings glow, another pulse and her wings glow brighter and again before a light travels down her arms, to her hands and appears to shock Lali's limp body, a visible energy flowing through her briefly tensed body as Nina, in return, groans and her eyelids flutter as if she was going to pass out, but she quickly shakes off the wooziness and looks to Lali and cups her face in her hands again, Nina smiles when she feels her skin slightly warmer.

"Kila? Come on Sweetie, open those big, beautiful eyes of yours for me…" urges Nina, running her left hands fingers through Lali's shoulder-length purple hair.

Nina soon sees the girl's face frown before weakly, her eyes opening only slightly, revealing a light, almost pinkish purple coloring of her eyes.

"Kila!" gasps Nina, smiling happily and caressing her cheek lovingly. "Hey."

"N-Nami?" questions Lali. Her shaky left hand coming up and her fingers gliding across Nina's right cheek. "Is that, really you?" she adds, giving a weak smile.

"It's me Kila." Replies Nina, lifting her right hand from the girl's cheek and grasping her hand gently.

"I was worried… I'd never, see you again…" states Lali, breathlessly. "My love…"

"Kila…" sighs Nina, happily as she lowers her lips down to Lali's and kissing her.

Nina feels the other lips move against hers for a moment before it stops and the hand in her hand feels heavy, pulling back, Nina sees Lali's eyes closed again.

"Kila?" Nina questions, shaking her limp arm a few times. "Kila!?" she repeats, more desperately… no response. "No-no-no-no! Come on Kila!"

Nina returns her hand to Lali's forehead and chest again. "Don't give up!"

With three more pulses of her body and her wings glowing, Nina transfers another dose of her energy into Lali's body, trying to give her life while draining her own, evident from Nina's body appearing slightly transparent, but she wasn't focusing on herself…

"Kila!? Kila, open your eyes again!"

Again, no response; and again, another dose of energy, turning Nina's body nearly completely transparent with no pigmentation on her skin with a gasp from her and she collapses on top of Lali.

Shortly after this, Lali suddenly takes a loud gasp of air, as if she were holding her breath for a long time, seeing Nina on top of her, she gasps as she quickly sits up, causing Nina to roll over onto her back on Lali's lap.

"Nami! What did you do?" she gasps. "You nearly drain all your energy!"

"It, was worth it…" replies Nina, smiling up at Lali. "I'd do it again, and again, if I needed to."

Lali's own eyes began to water as she reaches under Nina and holds her in her arms, smiling down at her.

"Nami, you stupid little fairy…"

"I'd do anything to save you, Kila…" replies Nina, reaching her arms up, around Lali's neck and pulling herself up into a kiss…

-Lila's room-

"Nina doesn't look like Tinkerbell." States Lila.

"Yes she does." Retorts Sakura.

The two were now leaning against the dresser, watching the egg.

"She's looks nothing like her." States Lila, "Tinkerbell has her hair in a bun, Nina doesn't, Tinkerbell wears a green dress, Nina wears light green, and the eyes, come on."

"But if Nina did style her hair in a bun and wear a darker dress, she'd look just like her!" replies Sakura.

"What about the eyes? And the shape of their faces? Tinkerbell's face is rounded, Nina's is narrow."

"I only said Nina looks 'LIKE' her, yanno, geez." Replies Sakura, frowning.

After a moment, the two see the darkness partly covering the egg fade.

"Hey!" gasps Lila, "The black is gone! Does that mean Nina did it!?"

"I hope so!" replies Sakura happily.

Seconds after noticing the fading darkness, they see Nina 'and' Lali appear to materialize outside of the egg, still kissing, causing Sakura and Lila's eyes to widen. Though Lila quickly began tearing up again from seeing Lali.

"Lali…" states Lila, crying.

The two fairies end there kissing and the two look to Lila, Nina quickly giving Lila the 'evil-eye', while Lali, gently releases Nina and lowers her to the floor and get to her feet.

"Lali, I'm so, so, SO, sorry for what I said to you!" states Lila large tears falling down her cheeks. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me for what I said to you, but I just want you to know how sorry I am, and I'll NEVER do it again."

Lila sees Lali look to Nina and sees the other fairy shake her head no with an angry look on her face, Lali spoke to Nina, causing the angry Fiser to get to her hands and knees and point to Lila and was clearly being very vocal with Lali, causing Lila to become concerned at not knowing what the two were saying. Lali shakes her head no to Nina and looks back to a worried Lila.

Sakura soon, sees Lila's face light up with a smile and exclaim, "Of course!" and rushes to her bed and pulls off her shirt and pulls off her panties while Lali flies over to Lila and between her legs to her labia.

Sakura smiles at the sight and looks to Nina.

"Looks like they made up."

 _'I'd never forgive someone if they told me they wished for me to die!'_ states Nina. _'That's the most horrible thing you can do to a Fiser.'_

"W-Well, I got some of my honey ready for you, looks like you could use it too…" replies Sakura, before lifting Nina up into her left hand and walking to the same bed as Lila sits on and sits down, spreads her legs and lifts her skirt, revealing her messy, honey-covered labia and lowering Nina down to feed on her honey fresh from the source.

Seconds into this, Sakura looks over to Lila, who looks at her, the two soon smiling at each other as they feed their Fisers.

"Btw the way, Nina." States Sakura, looking down to Nina on her hands and knees with her entire head nearly between her messy lips.

"I'm guessing you somehow know Lali?"

Nina quickly removes her head from the lips and looks up at Sakura with a mouthful of her honey before swallowing.

 _'Uh, well… Me and Kila were a couple before she disappeared from the village._ '

"Kila?" questions Sakura, who grins when she sees Nina's mouth open in a gasp. "Wait, so Kila is Lali's real name? so that means she knows yours!"

END


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

-Following day-

Finding that Reni happens to have Amu's home number, Sakura calls her new friend, to see if she could visit and get to know her better, which Amu gave the ok.

Sakura now stands at Amu's front door of a house that is a little bit larger than hers.

Sakura is also dressed in a pink shirt and black skirt as she knocks on the door.

Waiting about fifteen seconds, Sakura hears Amu on the other side of the door declaring that she was answering the door, before it opens, revealing herself to Sakura, wearing a small light purple T-shirt that reveals her stomach as well as navel, with mildly ruffled edges on the shirt, while she wears blue, form-fitting shorts that stop just above her knees; To Sakura, her shorts reminded her of spandex, but they appear a little too thick to be spandex.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" greets Amu, smiling at her.

"Hi." Replies Sakura, raising her right hand in a brief wave.

Before Amu could say anything further, the taller girl gasps with her cheeks quickly going red when a small girl's voice, singing was heard and two cheering adult voices.

"Who is that?" asks Sakura.

"N-Nothing you need to worry about." Comments Amu nervously, before reaching a hand forward and grasping Sakura by the hand. "Just my little sister and my weird parents." she adds, before pulling Sakura into the house.

"Your parents? I should introduce myself to them." Replies Sakura, walking from Amu, though she was stopped as Amu still holds her hand.

"No!" she gasps, pulling Sakura back to her.

"Huh? Why not?" asks Sakura, "It would be rude not to introduce myself to them after entering their house for the first time."

"Hehe, it would be like throwing a piece of fresh meat into a den of hungry lions." Comments Amu, smiling as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead.

"Huh?" questions Sakura.

"Ok, here's the thing…" replies Amu, releasing Sakura's hand. "My parents flip out over cute things and they deem my little sister, Ami, as a little ball of cuteness and constantly praise her over just about everything. The problem is, they still act that way regardless of if there's company over, and it's so embarrassing when I have friends over, but not many of my friends that come over are as cute as you are, if you introduce yourself to them, you wouldn't get away from them."

Sakura soon smiles, "Hehe, what happen to the tough Amu I met at school?"

Another bead of sweat, "U-Uhh… I'm trying to protect you." Replies Amu, smiling nervously.

"If I could see you more embarrassed than you are now, maybe I should feed myself to the lions." Comments Sakura, grinning at Amu.

"Y-You don't have to do that! Really!" replies Amu, reaching to Sakura's hand and grasping it again and attempting to pull her towards the stairs, though Sakura pulls against her.

Amu quickly gasps though and stops pulling and Sakura sees her appearing to look behind her and hears…

"Oh! Amu, is this Sakura!?"

Amu simply smiles and releases Sakura, allowing her to turn around and face the owner of the voice, seeing a young looking woman with Brunette hair.

"Yes I am." Greets Sakura, smiling. "Hello, Miss Hinamori."

Sakura nearly immediately sees the woman gasps excitedly and clasp her hands together.

"Oh! You're SOOOOOOOOOO Cute!"

Sakura simply smiles at the woman's excitement and praise, though, when the woman states, "Hey honey! You have to come out her and see Amu's new friend!" Amu gasps and quickly reaches to Sakura's hand again.

"Ok, gotta go!" quickly states Amu before pulling Sakura away from her mom and up the stairs.

"You're no fun!" teases Sakura as she's lead into Amu's room, which was decorated in the usual bright colors of a typical girl's room, complete with a few small stuffed animals Sakura could see in part of the room.

"Well sorry about not wanting to be embarrassed." Comments Amu, releasing Sakura's hand and closing her door.

"Your mom at least seems nice…" replies Sakura, walking further into the room, before the dresser catching her attention, seeing not only Lilith's egg resting on a small pillow next to the red case Amu wears around her waist, but also two other Fiser eggs, a Green and Blue one.

"Whoa!" she gasps, quickly rushing next to the dresser to look at the two eggs. "I didn't know you could have more than one Fiser!"

"Heh, their that good huh?" asks Amu, walking next to Sakura and picking up the green one.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"These aren't real Fiser eggs." states Amu, giggling a little, "I was a little bored one day, so I thought about painting a few of my eggs, then I thought I could make imitation Fiser eggs. Looks like I did a good job if you thought these two were real."

"Oh…" replies Sakura, before looking to Lilith's egg then the fake blue one. "Now that you told me that I can tell the other is fake, the design on Lilith's looks more a part of it than the other one." She adds, before walking away from the dresser and to the bed, sitting on it.

"Yeah, it stands out if there's a real one nearby." Comments Amu, before lowering the fake egg back down, before reaching into her left pocket…

"So, is Lilith sleeping or something?" asks Sakura.

"Yep, she said she was going to take a nap." Replies Amu, before pulling out her hand and Sakura sees a small white tube in her hand, before Amu calmly twists open the top, shakes out was Sakura assumed to be a pill of some kind and toss it into her mouth.

"What was that?" asks Sakura.

"Medicine." Answers Amu as she closes the tube and places it back into her pocket and walks towards the bed and falls back onto it next to Sakura, placing her hands under her head.

"Medicine for what?"

"To keep me alive."

"W-What!?" gasps Sakura. "Do you have some kind of disease or something?"

"Would you like me any less if I did?" asks Amu, closing her eyes.

"Of course not! I'm just curious."

"Well, I don't have a disease, I'm just a pure blood."

"What does that mean?" asks Sakura, raising an eye in wonderment.

"It means, I'm not a hybrid, like you." Replies Amu, lifting herself into a sitting position and looking to Sakura with a smile.

"You're not? But how? Lila told me the air here is really, really bad for babies."

"Yeah, and she's right; It's strongly recommended for adults to send their DNA to earth for a healthy baby, it's not forced though, and some adults don't want to wait years for their kid to come to them. So if they have the money, they can risk a pure blooded Tragilin baby. It's not like babies die instantly from the air, but to prevent them from dieing they require tons of care and medicine."

"So, your mom and dad are rich?" asks Sakura.

"Hm? Oh!" gasps Amu, lifting her hands and waving them as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead "I'm not saying your family is poor, it require a ton of money to send DNA through space and into an Earthling too. It's just, that method is more of a guarantee that you'll get a healthy kid."

"Oh."

"Anyway, as the pure blood grows, their body becomes more and more resistant to the harmful effects of the air, but from all the medicine to keep them alive as a baby, they pretty much have to take pills for the rest of their lives."

"Oh…" replies Sakura, lowering her head and looking away. "It must be tough…"

"Naa, not really, it's not much of a bother, if all I have to do is take a pill everyday and I live, I'm ok with it. After all, it only takes like fifteen seconds, so you don't need to feel sorry for me."

"What if…" begins Sakura.

"I miss a day?" asks Amu.

A nod, before Sakura looks back to Amu.

"That's actually happened a few times, anyway, I don't die immediately… geez, wouldn't that suck, hehehe, naa, if I miss a day, I just feel really weak and sluggish, like the feeling of getting out of bed early for school. If I miss two though, which has happened too, I'll pass out and I'll have to have the medicine injected directly into me."

"What about three in a row?"

Amu cringes at this question, "Hasn't happened. The most days I've ever missed is two, usually because I don't keep track of my pills and I run out. I've been told though, if I miss three days, it's likely I'll die, so, three strikes and I'm out!" replies Amu with a small chuckle, before it fades into a slight look of worry from her as she falls silent…

 _'Crap! Crap!'_ thinks Sakura, _'I gotta change the subject…'_

"H-Hey!" gasps Sakura, "How did you do that electric thing you did yesterday? Was that some kind of magic?"

"Magic?" questions Amu, looking to Sakura, smiling. "Hehehe, no, it's not magic."

"Then, what was it?" asks Sakura.

Amu lifts her right hand and soon, arcs or electricity surround her arm from her elbow to her hand.

"It's a manifestation of the bodies energy." States Amu.

"Huh?"

"Hehe, no one can choose what form their energy takes, some are harmless, while others are… not, so harmless…" Amu adds, before pointing her finger at Sakura and zapping her in the shoulder, causing the smaller girl gasp and flinch back from the mild pain and places her right hand over her left shoulder.

"OW! That hurts!"

"You liked it yesterday…" comments Amu, smiling, before the electricity disappears around her arm and she lowers it back the bed.

"How do you do that?" asks Sakura. "And could I?"

"It's tougher for Hybrids to control their bodies energy, but it is possible."

A smile quickly forms on Sakura's face, "Could you teach me!?"

"Hmm, if I do, you have to promise me you wont show it off around school." States Amu. "Regardless of whether a person's energy is harmless or not, it's one of the top rules that it's not allowed anywhere on school grounds."

"Ok, I promise." Replies Sakura, removing her hand from the mildly stinging shoulder. "What do I have to do?"

"Stay right there…" answers Amu, as she pushes herself back on the bed and moves on her knees behind Sakura, places her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "Ok, ya gotta know the basics first: Energy flows throughout every part of your body, but there's three points of interest where more energy gathers than the rest of the body, following me so far?"

"Yeah." Replies Sakura, excitedly.

"Ok, the three area are…" Amu moves her right hand from Sakura's shoulder and down a little to her chest, feeling her quickened heartbeat. "The Chest, or heart, as some people say…" her hand lowers again, resting on Sakura's belly. "The stomach area…" one more time, Amu's hand goes lower, cupping Sakura's crotch, with a brief gasps of surprise from her as she closes her thighs. "Hehe, and lastly, the crotch. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then…" states Amu, pulling her right hand from Sakura's crotch and returning it to her shoulder. "All three of these area's can be used to manifest your energy, however, using the energy in the chest area is risky, because although it's very concentrated and strong, if you screw up, even a little, trying to use it, you could do permanent damage to yourself or kill yourself, and you don't want that do you?"

"N-No, of course not." Replies Sakura, a little worried.

"Heh, thought so…" comments Amu, smiling before continuing. "The crotch area, while not dangerous, is difficult to use because doing so, makes your body feel really, 'really', REALLY good, so it can interfere with actually doing what you want because of how good using it feels."

"Hehe, that doesn't sound so bad." Replies Sakura, smiling.

"Anyway…" states Amu, lowering her right hand down to Sakura's belly again. "The stomach area is what you want, more of your body's energy gathers here than ether of the other two, there's no danger of killing yourself from using it, but there's no pleasure gain from it ether, and it's the easiest to access, at least I find it is."

"Question." Replies Sakura.

"Ok, shoot."

"You said using the energy in the crotch brings pleasure right?" asks Sakura.

"Right."

"So… could you use that to hold back trances? There was a name for it Lila called it, I forgot what she said though…" replies Sakura, closing her eyes trying to remimber the term.

"Retrograde Trancing?" asks Amu.

"Yeah!" gasps Sakura. "That's it! That's what Lila called it."

"Well, Pure Bloods don't trance, but yeah, it's a skill that was developed by a Hybrid that spread the knowledge to others."

"You don't trance?" asks Sakura.

"Nope, there are a few differences between me and you."

"What are they?"

"Well, I don't Trance, my sex drive isn't as high as yours and I don't have that cool tentacle, I wish I did though. Aside from those three things, oh, and me being born from an egg, we're pretty similar."

"You don't have a Cerick?" asks Sakura.

"Nope, wish I did though, I get so jealous when Utah brings hers out!"

Sakura simply giggles at Amu's comment before Amu continues…

"Anyway, back to the lesson, to recap: Energy flows through the whole body, the chest/heart, the stomach and the crotch are the three major points where energy gathers. The energy of the chest is very strong, but dangerous; the energy of the stomach is abundant and easy to use; and the energy of the crotch give great pleasure, but difficult to use because of it. Got all that?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, keep going!" Replies Sakura, happily.

"Ok then…" states Amu, before slowly massaging Sakura's stomach. "What you're going to do is bring energy from your belly…" Amu slowly raises her hand up from Sakura's stomach. "Up to your chest, over your right shoulder, down your arm to your hand, then going back up and to your belly, it needs to be a round trip or it won't work, otherwise, you need to keep the cycle going to keep the energy manifested into what ever form it takes."

"How will I know if I'm doing it right?" asks Sakura.

"Well, if you manage to bring the energy up to your chest, you'll feel your heart beat faster, and if you get it to reach your arm, you'll feel a sensation, for me, since my energy appears as electricity, my arm tingles."

"OK."

"So, ready to try and move some of that energy?"

"Yes!" replies Sakura excitedly.

"Ok! Lift your right hand straight out in front of you and make a fist, don't want you shooting anything in my room…"

"Ok." replies Sakura, lifting her right arm straight in front of her and making a fist with her hand.

"Alright, now, close your eyes and focus on the energy here…" replies Amu, placing her right hand on Sakura's belly. "Breath in, then out, slowly… and try not to get frustrated if you can't locate the energy, Hybrids often have a tough time with it…"

"Ok." Replies Sakura, before following Amu's instruction and slowly breathing in and out, trying to focus on her stomach as Amu herself rubs her belly.

…

…

…

\- minutes later -

"I don't think I'm doing this right." Comments Sakura, continuing her slow breathing, but with her right hand down at her side again.

"You are." States Amu, "Remimber what I said, it'll be tougher for you, this is the hard part, just keep focusing…"

"Ok."

Moments later, Sakura gasps as she feels a tingling swirling around her belly.

"There's a weird feeling in my stomach." States Sakura, moving her left hand over Amu's right, on her stomach.

"What does it feel like?"

"L-Like, um, something swirling around inside."

"That's it!" states Amu happily, "You got past the hardest part, now that you can feel the energy, all you have to do is imagine it traveling up to your chest and it will follow."

"Ok."

Sakura extends her right hand in front of her again in a fist, before imagining the energy as a swirling blue cloud, rising up, into her chest… seconds later, Sakura feels the energy following her thought and rising from her belly, although, when it reaches her chest, she feels her heart beating faster like Amu aid it would, but there was another sensation she felt, an icy chill take residence in her chest, and soon feels a sharp pain, causing her to gasp out and lift her left hand to her chest and lean forward.

"Sakura what's wrong!?" quickly asks Amu, concerned.

"M-My chest! It hurts!" quickly replies Sakura. "And my hearts beating so fast if feels like my chest is going to explode."

"Ok, listen to me." States Amu, lifting her right hand from Sakura's stomach and to her chest and pulling her back into an upright sitting position. "What you're probably doing is trying to move too much energy, this is your first time, so you need to take it slow. Now, just calm down and breathe, let the energy fall back down."

Sakura follows Amu's instruction and quickly begin taking quick breaths that slow as she feels her energy leave her chest and return to her belly, her heart beat returning to a normal speed and the chill and pain disappearing.

"Ok, now…" begins Amu, lowing her right hand back down to Sakura's stomach. "Imagine moving a small amount of the energy up to your chest."

Sakura decided to change her mental image of the swirling energy in her belly from a cloud, to a large ball of thread, hoping that the image of a small piece of thread would be enough. After one more calming breath, she imagine a single thin thread coming from the ball and raising up and soon, she feels her heart beat increase, though not as much as the first time and there was no chill or pain, causing Sakura to smile.

"I think I'm doing it, There's no pain and my heart isn't beating so fast this time."

"Good." Replies Amu, before moving her right hand from the girl's stomach and to her right arm, holding it straight. "Now, move the energy through your chest and down into your right arm, if you do this part right, you should feel some kind of sensation in your arm, I can't tell you what it is because it's different depending on how your energy manifests itself."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, trying not to let her excitement show too much as she smiles wide, before imagining the thread moving again, up pass her heart, over to her right shoulder and slowly down her right arm and stopping in the palm of her fist.

Like before, seconds into thinking it, her energy follows and when Sakura feels it traveling down her arm and stopping in her fist, she giggles excitedly when she feels a warm sensation fill her arm.

"My arm feels warm, what does that mean?"

"I dunno, how about you complete the trip and we'll both see." Replies Amu, moving her right hand from Sakura's arm and returning it to her shoulder.

"Ok!" replies Sakura excitedly and quickly imagined the thread making a return trip up her arm, over her shoulder, down through her chest and back to her stomach.

Upon the completion of the 'circuit' Sakura gasps she feels the energy quickly begin to flow on it's own through her, but she also feels her arm quickly become hot and hears Amu gasp in obvious surprise and a light appear through her still closed eyes.

Opening them, Sakura gasps again as she sees her arm, from her elbow to her fist, surrounded by a swirling red fire.

"Ahhh! My arms on fire!" gasps out Sakura as she quickly begins shaking her arm, trying to throw the fire from herself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" gasps Amu, a little panicked, quickly grabbing Sakura's upper right arm. "Stop moving your arm and don't open your hand!"

Sakura stops as Amu tells her to, but still tries to recoil from the fire on her arm.

"Why is my arm on fire!?" she asks, Sakura quickly realized though, that the fire didn't burn, her arm was hot, but it wasn't painful in anyway.

"Fire is just how your energy manifests itself." Replies Amu. "Heh, I didn't think someone as small and as cute as you would have something as dangerous as fire."

"So, it's pretty much useless in doing something like you did to me?" asks Sakura.

"Well, it's not 'completely' useless in that sense, but you'd have to be able to control it more, you could probably make a finger really hot and tease someone with it, similar to what I did to you with my electricity. Throwing fireballs though, not too pleasant."

"So it is useless." Replies Sakura, disappointed. "Well, how do I make it stop?"

"Just cut off the flow of energy." states Amu.

"OK." Replies Sakura, before imagining a pair of scissors cutting the thread going back into the ball, which, in turn, does cut off the flow, causing the fire around her arm to disappear and her arm to return to a normal temperature as the energy returns back into her stomach area. "Well, this sucks, I figure out how to use my energy and it turns out to be dangerous and useless for what I want to use it for." Adds Sakura, rubbing her arm with her left hand.

"Don't look so down…" states Amu encouragingly, before lowering her right hand down to Sakura's crotch again, causing the smaller girl to gasp out and close her legs around her hand once again. "Now that you know how to access your energy, there are other uses for it. After all, there are some Hybrids that I know that can't even access their body's energy, you can, and you didn't even need your Fiser's help."

"Huh?" questions Sakura, looking up at Amu behind her. "Nina could've helped me?"

"Depending on your relationship with her, she sure could." Replies Amu, slipping her right hand free of Sakura's thighs and sliding her hand under the waist of Sakura's skirt and panties, cupping Sakura's currently dry labia in her hand, causing the smaller girl to flinch from the touch and close her legs tighter.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, Fisers are much more than something like a pet…" states Amu, before dipping her middle finger between Sakura's lips and into the wet walls of her vagina, bringing another flinch from her. "Depending on your relationship with one, they can let you borrow some of their energy to do some pretty cool things, or help you with something, like using your own energy."

"Really!?" gasps Sakura in wonderment, before gasping a second time as she feels Amu's finger curl inside of her, hitting her G-spot, causing her to lean forward a little as a surge of pleasure fills her briefly, while some of her honey began to flow from her quickly arousing pussy.

"Yep, the Fiser has to really, really like you as it's master to lend you their energy, and it's a wonderful feeling if they choose to do it…" replies Amu, before finally moving her left hand from Sakura's shoulder and wrapping it gently around her stomach. "It's like being completely surrounded in something warm and comforting."

"It sounds really nice." Comments Sakura, lowering her right hand down to Amu's between her legs.

"It is…" replies Sakura, before pulling her finger from Sakura's slit, and removing her hand from Sakura's panties, revealing her middle finger and a little of the two fingers beside it, covered in Sakura's honey and sticking the fingers into her mouth before releasing Sakura and removing herself from the bed and walking to her dresser and picking up Lilith's egg before removing her fingers from her mouth and turning to face the smaller girl. "Would you like to see?"

"Sure." Replies Sakura, placing her right hand between her legs and slowly rubbing herself now that Amu had got her aroused.

"Alright…" states Amu, before tapping on the side of the egg. "Hey Lilith, wake up for a sec."

After a few moments, the red egg splits around the middle before the top rises and disappears to reveal Lilith sitting in the remaining bottom of the egg rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Whaddya want?" Lilith asks, before yawning.

"Let me borrow some of your energy." States Amu, "I want to show Sakura."

"You woke me up for that?" asks Lilith sounding annoyed, "I was having such a good dream."

"I'm sorry." States Amu. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Ok, ok." Replies Lillith, stretching out her arms and yawning again, before the top of the egg appears again and joins the bottom half.

Soon, the egg glows, enveloped in white and Amu positions the egg in front of her chest and lowers the hand that it rests on, revealing the egg floating in mid-air, before it moves into Amu's chest, causing Sakura to gasp, before she sees Amu's body briefly glow white and when the glow fades, Sakura gasps again.

Amu no longer wore the same clothes she had on, she now looks like Lilith herself, she now wore the same clothes, A small red tube top over her breasts and a matching thong, revealing pretty much every piece of Amu's white skin that wasn't the 'important' parts.

"Whoa! Your clothes changed!" gasps Sakura.

"Huh?" comments Amu before looking down at herself and her face immediately going red and gasping as she places her hands over her crotch and chest. "Lilith! I didn't want you to change my clothes too!"

As Sakura quickly began giggling from Amu's futile attempt at hiding her exposed body, Sakura quickly gasps again when she sees a pair of small red wings coming from Amu's back and a red tail waving behind her.

"You have her wings and tail too!?" asks Sakura, removing her hand from between her legs and standing, walking next to Amu and looking to Amu's back, seeing that the wings did come from her back and the tail comes out just above Amu's thong-exposed rear.

"T-That, is what I wanted to show you." Replies Amu, moving her hands behind her to try and cover her cheeks. "You can gain the traits of your Fiser."

"That's SO cool!" quickly replies Sakura, before reaching to Amu's new tail and tugging on it.

"Ow! Yes, it's attached to me." Comments Amu, before turning around to once again show her revealing front to Sakura, her face still a bright red.

"Hey! Does that mean, I could have Nina's wings!? Does that mean I could fly!? That would be so awesome!"

"Yeah, you'll have her wings, but I don't think you could fly though, Nadia can't."

"Aww, that sucks." Comments Sakura, though still smiling as she admires the change in Amu's appearance. "Do you have like, special powers when Lilith's inside you?"

"Heh, not really…" replies Amu, "Other than the strength of my energy increasing."

"That's it?" asks Sakura, looking disappointed. "No flashy abilities or firing beams from your hands, Dragonball style?"

"Dragonball?" questions Amu.

"It's an anime on earth, the characters in it can shoot beams from there hands to attack their enemies." Replies Sakura.

"Well, no, I can't do anything like that, the only thing I can shoot from my hands is lightning."

"Well, that's disappointing…" comments Sakura.

"What reason would I have to shoot beams from my hands anyway?" asks Amu, before walking from Sakura, to the bed and sitting on it.

"I just thought it would be cool to see something like a real life Kamahama."

"And, that's a name for a characters attack?" asks Amu.

"Yeah."

"Well, there are other interesting things about Fisers too, yanno." Comments Sakura.

"Like what?" asks Sakura, walking back to the bed and sitting to the right of Amu, looking behind her to her tail laying on the bed.

"Well, all Fisers are, regardless of how small or seemingly insignificant, are some how connected to there masters."

"Really? How?" asks Sakura.

"Well, for example, what's your favorite food?"

"Pizza." Answers Sakura.

"Ok, I can bet you, with over ninety-seven percent accuracy that Nina would like pizza too if you gave her some."

"She does!" gasps Sakura, "Just a few days ago, my dad, the one from here, ordered some pepperoni pizza and I offered some to Nina and she loved it, I had to tell her to stop because of how much she was eating."

"Heh, usually though, Fisers have more of a primary connection to there masters, there are a bunch of different Fiser types and they all have different behaviors that reflect there masters." Explains Amu.

"Like what? Can you give me an example?" asks Sakura.

"Ok, take the Fairy-type for example, their the most common type as well, and was first discovered, so any other winged Fiser is called a sub-species of fairies."

"So there are Fisers that don't have wings?" asks Sakura.

"Yep."

"Then can they fly?"

"Yeah, all Fisers, at least to my knowledge, can fly, and some winged ones fly without using there wings, Lilith doesn't use hers when she flies… anyway, back to what I was talking about, Fairy-types, there generally always happy and cheerful, so their masters are also usually always happy and cheerful, see what I'm saying?" explains Amu, smiling at Sakura, who blushes a little.

"Yeah, Fisers match with their masters in what their like."

"Exactly, also…" comments Amu, leaning close to Sakura and grinning at her, "Fairies are also known to be very sexual, Fairies are little freaks in bed, so that also means…"

"U-uh… what?" asks Sakura, nervously as her cheeks begin to redden.

"It means… People with Fairy-types are the cheerful, happy type but loves sex, they almost change into a different person when being fu*ked."

Sakura's entire face reddens upon hearing that, remembering yesterday morning with her dad… and remembering Nina saying that she loves being with a boy, then discovering her own love of penis'.

Amu soon leans back from Sakura and continues…

"Anyway, like I said, different types of Fisers represent different things in a person, so knowing what type of Fiser a person has, you can get a pretty good idea of their personality."

"What about with you and Lillith?" asks Sakura. "You told me that Succubi are really sexual."

"They are, and I do like sex, but Succubi types also like to play tricks or pick on people, so…" replies Amu, smiling at Sakura.

"Oh, I see." Replies Sakura, smiling as well. "Well, what other types of Fisers are there?"

"Well…" states Amu, before looking up to the ceiling of her room. "I only know of two other types, there's angel-types, which Utah has, and there's cat-types. The cat ones represent a kind of loner personality, a person that doesn't really talk to people and wants to be by themselves. It's not uncommon for the masters and the Fisers to be apart from each other by a long distance."

"Do they have some kind of bad relationship or something?" asks Sakura.

"Heh, no, it's nothing like that, they just like to wonder, like a stray cat, hehe."

"Oh, well what about Angel-types?" asks Sakura.

"Hmm, that ones still a mystery to me…" comments Amu, looking back to Sakura. "I can't figure out the major connection between Utah and her Fiser. Utah, when she finds conflict with something, she's more likely to just walk away, but her Fiser, Eru, she's really confrontational, if she doesn't like something, she'll make sure you know."

"Wow, well regardless, you sure know a lot about Fisers." Comments Sakura.

"Well, I like to study them." Replies Amu, smiling. "That's why I started that group, so I can have a group of different people with different Fisers and I observe any similarities I find between them."

"Wow, that's great, how many people are in the group?"

"Counting you, eleven."

"Oh, hey, I don't know if you know this or not, but Nina told me that Fisers have a previous life before we become there masters."

"Yeah, I already know that." Replies Amu, before leaning back on her elbows, making the small thong she wore appear a little more smaller as the red fabric just barely covers the cleft of her labial lips, but also clearly reveals that Amu lacks pubic hair.

Sakura admires the little that Amu wears and comments, "With as little as your wearing, you may as well be naked."

"Heh, yeah…" replies Amu, smiling a little as her cheeks redden deeply and reaching down to the front of the thong and pulling up on it, only succeeding in wedging the fabric between her labia and sighing, "Well, I've already showed you want I want, I should just let Lilith go back to sleep…"

"Wait!" gasps Sakura.

"What is it?" asks Amu, looking to the girl beside her as she spreads her own legs a little an 'corrects' the positioning of the front of her thong.

"Can Lilith feel what ever you feel while she's inside you?"

"Basically, yeah, why?" replies Amu, moving her hand back to the bed from her crotch.

"So… if I do, 'this'!" comments Sakura, before suddenly reaching her right hand over and between Amu's legs and cupping her labia through the thong, causing Amu to quickly gasp from Sakura's action and fall back onto her back as she grasps Sakura's wrist, looking up and seeing her smiling down at her. "Not only would you feel it, but Lilith would too?" adds Sakura.

"W-well, yeah, but…"

"I want to see you come." declares Sakura, smiling as she moves her left hand to Amu's chest and pulling the small top from her chest up to her neck, revealing her breasts to her for the first time, which were obviously bigger than Sakura's because Amu was bigger than herself. "You made me come, so I want to return the favor."

"Um… ok." Replies Amu, removing her hands from Sakura's wrist.

Sakura looks to Amu's breasts and licks her lips, "I really like breasts…" she comments simply, before lowering her lips down and quickly flicking the tip of her tongue over Amu's right nipple, releasing a cry of pleasure from the pink-haired girl, causing her to lift her chest up to try and get her nipple into the smaller girl's mouth, though Sakura draws back enough to keep teasing Amu's stiffening nipple, continuing to cause her to moan out and Sakura feels Amu's legs moving together.

After a few moments, Sakura withdraws her tongue, leaving Amu panting.

"Hehe, so I see your nipples are sensitive too…" comments Sakura, before carefully taking Amu's wet, aroused nipple between her left index finger and thumb, then pinching it, eliciting a quick gasp from Amu. After a few pinches, Sakura releases the nub and pinches just below it, Amu's pink areola, bringing not only another gasp from Amu, but Sakura smiles when she sees a familiar fluid oozing out of the pores of Amu's nipple.

"Heh, so honey comes out of your nipples too…" states Sakura, before lowering her lips down and taking the oozing nub in her mouth and sucking on it lightly as she flicks her tongue over it as well and squeezing it repeatedly with her fingers, releasing more honey into her mouth while Amu squirms around on her bed, crushing her thighs together as the pleasure Sakura's giving her single breast gathers in her crotch, causing the small about that the thong covered to quickly become saturated in her own honey, causing Sakura's hand to quickly become messy with her honey as well.

Just before Amu thought she would cross the point of no return though, she feels Sakura's warm lips leave her aroused nipple and replaced with the chill of the air, leaving her panting for breath.

"Hehe, your panties are so messy…" comments Sakura, once again pinching the nipple between her fingers, before removing her hand from Amu's crotch with a sticky wet sound as Sakura looks to see thick strings of Amu's honey trailing from her fingers. "Wow, so, so messy, and I've only played with just one nipple…" adds Sakura, before sticking her middle finger into her mouth and sucking the juices from it, 'Mmm'ing' at the sweet taste. "It must be because of Lilith, huh?"

Sakura lowers her messy finger down to Amu's lips, who gladly opens her mouth and Sakura sticks all four of her fingers into her mouth and giggles when she feels Amu's tongue licking her fingers.

After a few moments of licking, Sakura removes her fingers. "So, you ready to come?"

"I sure am." Replies Amu, smiling. "I'm really close too."

"And Lilith too?"

"Yeah, we both are, If I come, she comes too."

"A two for one deal!" comments Sakura giggling, before reaching her right hand to Amu's left nipple, pinching and twisting it, causing Amu to gasp out, before lowering her lips down to the her right nipple which she had been focusing on, releasing another gasp from Amu as she scissors her legs together from the pleasure flooding her pussy.

Sakura didn't intend to let up this time and continues until Amu couldn't take it anymore, which, didn't take very long with attention to both nipples. So before Sakura knew it, Amu suddenly cries out as she arches her back up off the bed as she finally orgasms, her honey very easily overflowing the small area of fabric over her labia as her juices continually gush out with each spasm of her orgasm.

Only when Sakura feels Amu finally relax back on the bed panting from her orgasm, does she removes her lips and remove her hands from her breasts, smiling as she looks at Amu's smiling face with her eyes closed.

"That, was great…" pants Amu.

"I'm glad you liked it." replies Sakura, "I bet those little panties are completely soaked…" she adds, looking down to Amu's crotch and seeing that just from the view she has of Amu's crotch, with her legs still closed, that she could still see some honey that had accumulated in the triangle shaped crevice her crotch and legs forms.

"Yeah, completely…" sighs Amu.

"Would you be up for another one?" asks Sakura.

"Sure, you have something special in mind?"

Sakura grins and begins to removing her clothes, taking off her shirt first, revealing her bare chest, then removing her skirt as well as her panties in one pull, revealing her mildly messy labia as she replies, "Well, it's not that special." Before positioning herself over Amu's body with her crotch over Amu's face and her own face looking down to Amu's crotch.

"Ohh, you naughty girl…" comments Amu, lifting her hands up to Sakura's hips before quickly lifting her head and teasing the smaller girl's clit with her tongue, earning herself a surprised gasp from her.

"G-Geez, you don't waste any time, do you?" comments Sakura. Before placing her hands on Amu's inner thighs and spreading her legs, gasping again at the very messy sight. "Whoa, there's so much honey." Adds Sakura, before cringing from the continuing pleasure coming from her stiffened clit.

Sakura quickly reaches to the thong Amu's wore and peels it from her honey covered labia and lowers her lips down and teases Amu's own already erect clit, bringing a quick flinch and muffled gasp from her before the two began moaning together as they pleasure the other.

After just a few moments, both girls mouths encompasses the others clit, licking and sucking frantically as they both moan into the wet, throbbing flesh in their mouths.

It wasn't long before Sakura was the first to come, lifting her lips from Amu's throbbing clit to release a loud moan as the pleasure of orgasm flows throughout her small body as her honey repeatedly ejects from her spasming pussy, coating Amu's nose and nearly reaching her eyes, which Amu quickly closes as she attacks Sakura's clit more vigorously, rapidly flicking her tongue over her erect clit, causing more and more of her honey to ejaculate from her and covers Amu's face from her nose down.

After passing the crest of her orgasm, Sakura was able to focus enough to return her tongue down to Amu's clit, using her thumbs to spread her labia to focus solely on the nub standing out and quickly flicking her tongue over it much like Amu was doing to hers.

It wasn't long before Sakura feels Amu's tongue give her clit relief as it was her turn to moan out from her second orgasm and Sakura sees her honey eject from her pussy as she continues to tease her throbbing clit.

Sakura only stops her tongue when she no longer sees more of Amu's juices coming from her, but she quickly gasps when she feels herself being rolled over onto her back and her view is nothing but Amu's messy, dripping labia.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Sakura.

Sakura soon gasps out as she felt an intense pain from her clit, causing her to reflexively close her legs, but Sakura quickly recognized the pain came with the sound of a zap and she realized what the cause was before she feels her legs spread wide.

"You seem to like pain…" states Amu, as she holds Sakura's thighs spread with her elbows as her left hand spreads Sakura's labia to clearly reveal her erect clit and her right hand surrounded with electricity. "How about another, 'Electric Orgasm'?"

_*zap*_

"OW!"

END


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

"Ohhh! I'm almost there…" moans out Amu.

Amu currently lay on her back on her bed, the red clothing and appendages gone now, other than her shirt, she was nude from the waist down, with Sakura's laying on her stomach between her legs, who was completely nude, rapidly flicking Amu's throbbing clit with her tongue, causing the taller teen to squirm her hips left and right, though Sakura follows the movement, succeeding in keeping her tongue where she wants.

"Ahhhh-Nnngh!" quickly moans out Amu as she lowers her hands down to Sakura's head, stopping her squirming before she spreads her legs almost flat against the bed. "J-Just a little more! A l-little more!" she adds as her body trembles from the pleasure traveling throughout her body from her well stimulated clit.

She was already pass the moment of no return but just before Amu feels herself climax, she feels Sakura's tongue leave her throbbing clit.

"Noooo-AHHHH!" cries Amu, feeling the departure of Sakura's tongue, but before she could beg her to continue, her orgasm struck, robbing her of her voice for the moment as her body suddenly stiffens and her pussy spasms wildly, causing a great deal of her honey to come quickly oozing out of her quaking hole. Shortly after the initial 'shock' of the orgasm passes though, Amu gasps out as she feels Sakura's tongue return, starting at her oozing hole and slowly licking up back to her clit and restarting her tongue lashing of it, quickly raising the intensity of Amu's orgasm a notch or two as with a second gasp, a stronger wave of pleasure hit her, causing more of her honey to ooze from her.

When Amu's orgasm finally faded away into the afterglow, leaving her drained, with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, Sakura's removes her tongue from the girl's clit and lifts her head up, smiling at Amu's relaxed expression as her mouth and chin were messy with the girl's thick juices.

"Heh, now we're even." Comments Sakura.

"Mmm, won't argue there."

After the comment, Sakura looks down and admires the sticky, messy covering Amu's blushing labia for a moment, before… "Amu?"

"Yeah."

"I have a question, a couple questions actually." Answers Sakura, looking back to the bigger girl.

Amu takes a slow, deep breath, before lifting herself to a sitting position with her hands on the bed behind her and opens her eyes to look at Sakura, smiling, "OK, I'll answer them as best I can."

Sakura smiles as well and sits up, positioning her legs under herself.

"K, the first one is kinda personal, so, if you don't want to answer it, I understand."

"Ok."

"First question: Do you, or did you have some kind of relationship with Lila?" asks Sakura, placing her hands in her lap and nervously fiddling with her fingers.

Amu continues to smile as she replies, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just curious…" answers Sakura. "Some of the things you've said suggests- at least to me, that you had some kind of relationship with her."

"Well, You and Lila are a couple now, so it doesn't really matter, but…" replies Amu, glancing down to Sakura's hands on her lap for a moment, "If you really want to know, we were… hmmm, how should I say it… we were more than friends, but less than an actual couple."

At the latter comment, the image of Jessica enters Sakura's mind and she smiles wide as a slightly deeper blush, unrelated to what she was earlier doing, appears on her cheeks.

"I see then… it's a shame you two aren't like that now." Replies Sakura. "You're a really nice person."

At the comment, Sakura sees Amu's glace to her right and her smile shrink.

"Is something wrong?" asks Sakura.

"I'm not that nice…" comments Amu, flatly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I bully people remimber?"

"Heh…" laughs Sakura, smiling. "That's just a front though…" she comments, seeing Amu's quickly look to her again with a surprised look on her face. "Right?" Sakura's adds.

Amu soon smiles again though, "You're not just a cute face, Nadia noticed it too."

"It wasn't that hard to miss." Comments Sakura, "You behave differently when you're at school than when you're at home. Let me guess… when you first attended school you did something to mistakenly give a 'bad girl' attitude, completely opposite of the way you usually are and for what ever reason, the students mistaken image of you stuck."

Amu's left eye twitches, "One Nadia's bad enough…"

"Hehehe, how close was I?"

"What was the other questions?" states Amu.

"That close huh?" comments Sakura, grinning. "Well, before I ask the second question, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"W-What?" gasps Amu, her face quickly reddening.

"Hehe, do you?" asks Sakura, grinning.

"U-Uh… k-kinda."

"Your face is so red, did I hit the sweet spot?" asks Sakura, smiling.

"C-Can we move on please?" asks Amu, clearly nervous.

"Ok, Ok, we'll come back to that later…" comments Sakura, "The second question is just something that's been nagging at me and I haven't got around to asking anyone."

"Ok, ask away."

"When I have an egg in me, and I have sex with a boy, how easily could I get pregnant? Like, what's the percent chance?"

"A hundred percent."

"What!?" gasps Sakura, quickly leaning forward on her hands.

"If you already have an egg inside you, and a boy comes inside you, especially if he actually cums inside your womb, it's a one-hundred percent chance that you'll get pregnant."

"That sucks so much…" replies Sakura, greatly disappointed as she looks down to the bed.

"Well, that's why lots of girl's are into anal, no chance of pregnancy there, no matter how much cum gets up there."

"But, I'm not really into anal though…" comments Sakura lowly. "Isn't there a way I could tell if I have an egg inside me?" asks Sakura, looking up to Amu. "I usually can't tell if I have an egg until it's ready to be laid."

"Hmmm…" thinks Amu, looking up in thought. "Yeah, there's two that I know of."

"What are they!?" asks Sakura eagerly.

"Well, one is using the energy that gathers in the crotch, you'll be able to sense if there's an egg there, or anything else for that matter…" answers Amu, before looking behind her to the small desk that was near and reaches a hand to a box of tissue, removing a few and using them to wipe her labia clean of her juices.

"Oh, well, I'm just starting to learn about my body's energy…" replies Sakura. "What's the second one you know?"

"Well, the second way is using your P.I.D.." answers Amu, before taking one more piece of tissue and finishing wiping herself clean, before tossing the wet tissue into a small trash can next to her bed.

Sakura lifts her right arm to look at the device on her wrist, "Really?"

"Yeah." Replies Amu, getting off the bed, picking up a white pair of panties and putting them on, fallowed by her small shorts from earlier. "Depending on the model, there's two different types; The basic ones which pretty much can only store stuff, and the multi-purpose ones, which are like an all-in-one deal."

"Oh." States Sakura, smiling. "I have the second one. My mom said it's just under top-of-the-line."

"Yeah, the really expensive ones are pretty much only good for business people, no teens usually need all the stuff that those models have." Replies Amu, sitting back on the bed. "Well, anyway, as I'm sure you know, you can connect to The Net on yours, so, you can download all kinds of cool programs and stuff, and one, which was released a few months ago, allows you to see if you have an egg inside."

"That's pretty cool."

"Sure is, especially since not everyone can manage to tap into their energy, the program was an instant hit."

Sakura quickly taps the device on her right wrist, bringing up a semi-transparent black window, before asking, "Do you know the name of the program?"

"It's called, umm… 'EggWatcher'."

"Hehe, funny name…" comments Sakura, before using her left hands fingers to begin the search for the program. After a few moments, Sakura announces that she locates the program and quickly downloaded it, taking just seconds to do so and install it and just seconds after that, Sakura hears a beeping coming from her wrist P.I.D. and smiles, "Hey, it already says I have an egg in me! This is my new favorite program!"

"Heh, people have nothing but good to say about it." Comments Amu. "Do you have a messenger program?" she adds.

"That was one of the first things I searched for when I first got this." Replies Sakura. "I almost don't need a phone, I already got a full page of ID's."

"You want mine?" asks Amu.

"Sure!"

"It's 'c00L_SpiCY GiRL'." States Amu, quickly informing Sakura about details in the spelling.

"That's kinda a weird ID name." comments Sakura, smiling as she starts inputting the name on the window.

"What's your's?" asks Amu.

"Uhh…" replies Sakura, smiling a little and blushing.

"Come on, what is it?" urges Amu, grinning, "I bet it's naughty, isn't it?"

"I don't want to say it out loud." Comments Sakura.

"Then I'll take a look then…" replies Sakura, getting off the bed and walking next to Sakura's and looking over her shoulder, before quickly giggling.

"It was a mistake." Comments Sakura, her face growing red. "I was just playing around and I selected confirm instead of cancel."

"Heh, the first thought is usually the correct one."

Sakura doesn't comment as Amu returns to where she was sitting and asks, "So, any other questions?"

"Umm, oh, yeah, I got one more." Replies Sakura, closing the window above her wrist and looking to Amu. "I was wondering if there's an actual name for using my energy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, in a video game, the characters can use special moves and magic, oh and in the show I was talking about, 'Dragonball', they call it Ki, I think…"

"Oh!" gasps Amu, "I see what you mean, yeah, there is a term for it, it's called Shakra."

"Chakra?" questions Sakura. "I think I heard of that before, it starts with a 'C', right?"

"No, it's an 'S'."

"Oh."

"You wanna know some other stuff about Shakra?" asks Amu.

"Sure."

"Just like a game, the more you use, or train, your Shakra, the stronger it can get."

"Really?" asks Sakura, smiling. "I guess your pretty strong then, huh?"

"Not really." Replies Amu smiling, using right hand move some of her hair from her face, though a current of electricity travels up her arm and briefly creates a arc or electricity from her fingers to her hair. "My Shakra's a level four."

"Level four?" questions Sakura with a smirk, "That's pretty weak."

"The max is five." Comments Amu.

"Oh." Replies Sakura, simply, before a bead of sweat appears on her forehead. "I guess you are pretty strong… but, what the point of having the levels? Is there some sort of competition where you use Shakra?"

"There sure is!" states Amu, "It's a popular sport, it's televised too, you probably saw it and thought it was just a fictional TV show."

Sakura thinks for a moment before… "Hey, your right… one day I was channel surfing and on one channel I saw two people really going at it, one had electricity like you and the other had some kind of earth power or something, it was really cool too, it was just like Dragonball."

"Heh, well, I dunno anything about Dragonball, but the competitions are pretty intense."

"Since you're a level four, do you do it too?"

"Yeah, but pretty much none televised stuff." Replies Amu, "I may be a level four, but I'm not good enough for the higher rank competitions."

"So, you do like, sparring, or just for fun stuff?"

"Yep, but I did enter a tournament once though."

"Really? How did you do?"

"Not very good…" comments Amu, smiling embarrassingly, "I was beaten in the third round. We were pretty even and the match lasted awhile, but, I slipped up and paid for it. I was beat fair and square."

"Do you think you can show me some moves?" asks Sakura, excitedly. "Hehe, this is just like an anime!"

"Heh, sure." Replies Amu, standing, "Get dressed and I'll put a show on for you." She adds, folding her arms over her chest, smiling proudly.

Sakura quickly dresses herself and follows Amu out of the house and into the empty backyard. Sakura stands off to Amu's right.

"Hey…" begins Sakura. "Before you start, how do you shoot out your Shakra?"

"Well, you remimber when I said you have to complete the connection back to the source?" asks Amu.

"Yeah."

"Well, to project your Shakra, you have to cut the connection at the point of your body where you want to shoot it from, then quickly reconnect the flow, if you don't, you continue to shoot out your energy."

"Is it possible to run out?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, besides the chest area, emptying your energy reserve from your stomach or crotch, you simply can't use Shakra anymore until it builds again, sleeping or eating fills it quicker."

"What happens if you run out of energy in your chest?" asks Sakura.

"Ya die."

"Oh." Replies Sakura, cringing.

"Well, you ready to be impressed?" Asks Amu, smiling.

"Yep!" replies Sakura, smiling eagerly.

Sakura sees Amu then lift her right arm and points her index finger into the air in front of her before she sees an electric current traveling through her arm, before, in a flash, Sakura sees a single bolt of lightning, a little bigger than Amu herself, come from her finger, followed by a small crack that Sakura quickly recognized as thunder, but with the 'small' size of the lightning, wasn't very loud. But still, Sakura was quite impressed.

"Whoa! You can actually shoot lightning!"

"Hehe, if you think that's cool, then watch this…" comments Amu, looking to Sakura and lifting both of her hands in front of her, presenting them to Sakura as electricity travels through both of her arms.

"Cool, you can do it with both of your arms?"

"Yep, takes more energy to do though, but that's not what I wanted to show you, how about some rapid-fire?" comments Amu, before looking forward again, before thrusting her right index finger upward in front of her and propelling a bolt from her finger, before pulling her hand away and following with her left hand and repeating another bolt of lightning and repeating it twice, before clasping her hands together and shooting out a much larger bolt of lightning, causing Sakura to jump back a little from the size and the resulting thunderclap.

"Ha, how about that?" asks Amu, grinning.

"That's so awesome!" replies Sakura, excitedly, performing a giddy standing march.

"You wanna see something 'really' cool?" asks Amu, smirking at the very impressed girl.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" quickly replies Sakura.

"Ok, stand a few more steps back."

"K." replies Sakura, taking seven steps back.

Sakura eagerly watches on as Amu closes her eyes and takes a breath, before Sakura sees electricity flow throughout her whole body and Sakura, grinning from ear to ear at the sight, soon realizes why Amu told her to stand further back as stray arcs or electricity jumps from her body.

'Amu looks just like a Dragonball character!' thinks Sakura.

A moment after this thought, Sakura sees Amu lift her hands up and clasp them together again, place her right foot a step behind herself, a position Sakura quickly recognized, though the position of Amu's hands were different.

Regardless though, just seconds after Amu bracing herself, she releases a "HA!" thrusting her arms out and a huge bolt of lighting comes from her hands and dances in the air as Amu maintains the huge lightning bolt which has numerous, smaller bolts arching from it like the branches of a tree.

The immense size of the bolt quickly shocks Sakura to fall to her rear as she looks up, mouth agape at the sight.

When Amu ends the sight, Sakura sees her fall to one knee and Sakura quickly gets to her feet to try and keep Amu's up, but touching Amu gave Sakura a zap, causing her to gasp and pull her hands away.

"Hehe, I'm ok." Replies Amu, before leaning back to sit on the grass and small arcs of electricity could be seen around her body.. "Producing that much energy and maintaining it is a good way to eat up a lot of it."

"That, was SO, AWESOME!" states Sakura. "You looked just like a Dragonball character!"

"Heh, why don't you try something?" suggests Amu.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I already told you how to do it. Since you're fire, there won't be a backlash if you screw up, just make sure you aim at the sky, or that black pillar other there." Replies Amu, pointing to ahead of herself to the right a little to a large black pillar that seemed to come up from the ground.

"What do you mean a backlash?" asks Sakura, looking to the pillar.

"Well, when you use certain levels of Shakra, depending on what form it takes, there can be a backlash from using it, for me, since mine is electricity, I have to ground myself, which is why I have to have part of my Shakra enter the ground, so I don't electrocute myself. But since you have fire and your just now discovering it, it's not too strong, so you don't need to worry about any backlash."

"Oh, well, is there anything special about that pole?"

"Yeah, It's called a Void Pillar, it absorbs any Shakra that's fired at it."

"Oh, cool." Replies Sakura, before standing. "Hehe, I'm going to try and imitate a Dragonball move."

"Good luck."

"Hmm, now which one should I do?" thinks Sakura aloud, placing a finger to her chin in thought. "I can't do a Kamehameha, that needs two hands, what about Masenko, nah, that still needs two hands… Oh! I got it!"

Amu watches as Sakura quickly walks from her, turn to face her, though soon look out the pillar, spread her legs and bend her knees as if she was sitting and lifts her right index and middle finger together against her forehead, Amu simply raises an eye at the odd positioning, but stays quiet, before seeing Sakura's right arm surrounded by fire, Amu hears Sakura giggle a little before…

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Sakura quickly extends her hand out towards the pillar, before immediately after, flames spew from her finger like a flame thrower, it didn't reach the pillar, but after a second, the shapeless flame condenses and suddenly, a beam-like line shots forward and into the pole.

"Ah! I'm doing it!" quickly states Sakura, as she continues to feed the beam of fire.

"Pretty good for your first time." Replies Amu, smiling at the sight.

The flame soon ends shortly after and Sakura stands up normally.

"that was so cool!" states Sakura. "So what if fire is useless for sex, I can shoot beams of fire from my hand!"

"Heh, I'm glad you're happy about it." Replies Amu, before getting to her feet again. "With more practice, I'm sure you could be doing that Kama-thing you like so much."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" states Sakura, "But you can do it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, all you do is put your hands together like your holding a ball, then you can charge up your energy between your hands…"

"Hmm, Like this?" asks Amu, lifting her hands and positioning them like Sakura states, before a current of electricity forms between her hands, though, Amu gasps quickly as the current suddenly transforms into an electric orb. "Whoa…"

"Yeah! Just like that!" replies Sakura excitedly, "Next you get into that position you were in earlier and bring her hand down next to your side." She adds, mimicking the position Amu needed to be in.

"Well, I've never charged my Shakra outside of my body before, this'll be interesting…" replies Amu, positioning herself like Sakura was.

"Hehe, then, you build more and more energy into the ball as you say, "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" states Sakura, before quickly thrusting her hands out and up to the sky.

"Heh, well, ok, I'll try my best…" replies Amu, before electricity begins to envelope her body again and Sakura quickly steps back as Amu begins, "Ka… me…" Sakura looks on eyes wide in excitement as she sees the ball of electricity in Amu's hands growing and begin to arc out electricity. "ha… me…" Amu, meanwhile, feels the tremendous amount of energy gathering in her hands and quickly thinks, 'Geez, this feels different, so much energy in my hands…'

Seconds after though thought though, Amu finishes and yells "HAAA!" as she thrust her hands upward, though, lightning wasn't what was propelled from her hands, instead a large blueish-white beam leaves her hands, which was surrounded in electricity, shocking both, Sakura and Amu, though Amu even more as she felt the tremendous force of the energy press her feet into the ground and threaten to push her back onto the ground, though her stance prevented it. Also from the force of the wind from it, nearly knocking Sakura to her rear.

The electric beam only lasts about five seconds before Amu stops it, falling to her butt, her eyes wide in shock as she looks to the sky.

"Holy fu*k!"

"That, was, AWESOME!" cheers Sakura. "Where did that beam come from!? That's nearly EXACTLY like a the Kamehameha in Dragonball!"

"THAT'S a Kamehameha!?" gasps Amu, looking to Sakura.

"Pretty much, yeah!"

"THAT, was a freaking Railgun imitation!" quickly states Amu, getting to her feet.

"A what?" asks Sakura.

"A Railgun!" states Amu. "It's a gun that fires pure electric beams, The only difference from what I just did is that I didn't use some kind of metal projectile or coin or something!"

"Ohhh, Railguns sound cool."

"Railguns are dangerous things!" states Amu.

"Heh, I bet no one could beat you in a competition if you used a Kamehameha." States Sakura, smiling.

Amu was about to say something, but stops, looking intrigued, and smiling. "Hmmm, having the power of a Railgun would be a definite advantage… but I dunno, that kind of power could kill, and I don't want to do that."

"Electricity can kill too." Comments Sakura.

"I know how to control it."

"Then you can control the power of a Kamehameha too."

"Heh, how about I Kamehameha you?" comments Amu, smiling as she narrows her eyes towards Sakura and zap the smaller girl in the shoulder.

"Ow!" gasps Sakura, though, smiling as she backs away from Amu.

-Later in the day-

Sakura returns home and quickly finds her mom, Jin, in the kitchen, washing some dishes.

"Hey mom! You won't believe this! But you know the collection of Dragonball anime you had on Earth?"

"Um, what about it?" questions Jin, puzzled from Sakura's excitement.

"Amu can do a real Kamehameha!"

Jin quickly begins to giggle.

"Hehehehe… sweetie, sweetie, it's just an anime, it's not real."

"I'm not saying the anime was real, I'm saying Amu can shoot beams from her hands just like Goku, and I can shoot fire from my hands!" states Sakura, excitedly.

"Hehe, sure sweetie…" replies Jin, smiling down at Sakura.

Sakura though, frowns, "Fine, if you don't believe, me, I'll show you proof…"

Seconds later, there was a scream from the kitchen…

END


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, MILD VIOLENCE, YURI, EGG-LAYING, WATERSPORTS
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

\- Thirty minutes later that same day, 6:17PM -

Sakura happily walks down the upstairs hallway, although, it was more of a skipping, causing her skirt to flutter in the breeze of her motion. She soon stops at the partly open door of her Merkolovian parents room and knocks a few times.

"Yeah? Who is it?" comes Layn's voice.

"It's me, Sakura." Answers the small girl. "Can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure, come in." replies Layn, welcomingly.

Pushing on the door, Sakura enters the room, seeing her mom sitting on the side of the large bed, facing her, wearing just a pink bra and blue jeans, smiling at Sakura.

"Um, were you doing something?" asks the young girl, stopping near the door upon seeing Layn.

"No, I wasn't doing anything…" replies Layn. "Just relaxing with my thoughts."

"Oh." Comments Sakura, walking in front of Layn.

"So, is there something you want?" asks Layn.

"Yeah…" answers Sakura, quickly smiling again. "When I was at Amu's place, she taught me about Shakra!" she adds, excitedly.

Layn smiles warmly and comments, "Heh, I figured as much, Jin came to me a little freaked about your arm covered in fire."

"Hehe, yeah! My mom was really freaking out when I showed her!"

"Would you mind showing me?" asks Layn.

"Sure." Replies Sakura, lifting her right hand, before her elbow up was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Hm, impressive…" comments Layn, smiling at Sakura's arm, before looking to back to her face. "Fire is dangerous though, make sure you don't abuse it."

"I won't, that's what I want to talk to you about- H-hey!" replies Sakura, before gasping as she sees her mom lift her left hand and placing her palm against Sakura. "You're gonna burn yourself!" she adds, before the flames quickly disappear.

"Heh, it won't burn me." States Layn, smiling. "Fire is only how your Shakra visually manifests itself, I can feel the heat, yeah, but it won't burn me, or anything else, unless you project it outward."

"Oh…" replies Sakura, before enveloping her arm in flames again, smiling when she sees that her mom's hand is just fine.

"So, what were you going to say?" asks Layn.

"Oh yeah, Amu told me about Shakra competitions and it sounds like fun, so I wanted to know if I can participate in one."

"No." replies Layn flatly, her smile quickly disappearing and removing her hand from Sakura's.

"Why not?" asks Sakura, puzzled, "Amu said that the beginner-"

"No!" states Layn, more sternly. "Your not allowed to participate in that."

"But why not?" whines Sakura.

"Those competitions are just senseless violence, and that's not something I approve of, no child of mine is going to participate in such a dangerous, stupid sport."

"But the beginner levels aren't that-"

"I said no!" states Layn, firmly, causing Sakura to flinch slightly from the stern, tone she had taken with her, one she was quite familiar with from her other mom, she knew there was no changing Layn's mind. "You are NOT allowed to compete in Shakra competitions, do I make myself clear?"

Lowering her head in defeat, Sakura mutters, "Yes, I understand."

Hearing her daughters reply, Layn's expression softens with a smile, placing her right hand on Sakura's left shoulder gently, "Sweetie, I just don't want you to get hurt, please understand."

"… I know…" agrees Sakura, with a sigh.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" asks Layn.

"Yeah…" replies Sakura, before turning and walking away from her mom and out of the door.

Sakura walks the short distance to her room, pushing the door open, then closed, before noticing Reni, completely naked, laying on her stomach on her bed, facing away from her, though Sakura could see a white window in front of Reni's face, she was using her P.I.D. for something.

With a click of the door completely closing, Reni looks back over her left shoulder to see Sakura.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asks, seeing the saddened look on her sisters face.

"Mom won't let me participate in a Shakra competition." Answers Sakura, gloomily as she walks to the foot of her bed, turns her back to it and falls down onto it, her small body bouncing up once before settling down on the softness.

"Heh, I could've told you that." Replies Reni with a chuckle. "Mom hates that sport."

"It just sucks so much!" whines Sakura. "I find something I think I'll really like and I get shot down."

"Your Shakra is fire right?" asks Reni.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…" thinks Reni, turning her attention back to the screen in front of her and grinning a little, "I'm sure you've heard of the Earth phrase: 'What they don't know, won't hurt them', right?"

"Um, yeah…" replies Sakura, puzzled, looking to her right to the profile of her nude Sister.

"If you 'really' want to try it out…" states Reni, continuing to look at the screen. "I know of a place you can go, it's like a gym, for practicing and sparring with Shakra."

"But mom says I'm not allowed."

"Like I said…" comments Reni, looking back to Sakura, smiling. "What mom doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Sakura's eyes widen in shook at what she figures her sister was implying and quickly sat up.

"That's just so wrong! I couldn't do that!"

"You really are a goody-two-shoes." Comments Reni. "You're fourteen, a teenager, you're supposed to rebel against your parents."

"So, do you…"

"Yep, I'm pretty good too, my Shakra's a level three." Answers Reni.

"What kind is it?"

"Earth."

"Wow, so you can create pillars from the ground and lift it and stuff? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, Earth Shakra is pretty useless in my opinion, I can't use it inside a building or house like you can with Fire, I have to have contact with the ground."

"You mean barefoot?"

"I don't have to be barefoot, but it helps a lot, and I usually am barefoot when I fight."

"What's it like when you fight?" asks Sakura, eagerly, with a smile once again on her face.

"It's so exciting!" replies Reni, grinning, "It's like being in a video game, my heart starts beating really fast, it's stressful, but it's fun too, trying to hit your opponent while trying to dodge their attacks. Sometimes, I get so into the match, I forget about everything around me except for the person I'm fighting."

"Wow… That sounds like so much fun! I want to do it so bad!"

Seeing the sadness clear on her sisters face, Reni looks back to the screen and presses a few on-screen keys as she comments, "You wanna see one of my matches?"

"Of course!" excitedly exclaims Sakura, rushing from her bed to Reni, laying next to her.

"Heh, ok, here's a good one…" comments Reni, pressing two more keys before a separate window appears above the first.

"Do you win?"

"You'll see." Replies Reni.

Soon, the window goes black before a video begins, revealing two young figures in a very large circular arena.

"Wow, how big is that ring?" asks Sakura.

"About half the size of a football field, one way to win is by knocking your opponent from the arena. Some have walls though, As you can see though, this one doesn't…" answers Reni.

In the video, the two figures walk to the center of the ring and shake hands.

"What are they wearing, and which one is you?"

"It's basically armor to protect from serious injuries, And I'm the one with the mask covering my nose and mouth."

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Oh, I dunno, incase mom sees my matches maybe!?" replies Reni.

"Oh, hehe, yeah…"

Sakura then sees the view on the screen briefly pan around the two, seeing them both wearing what looks like a black vest. Sakura quickly recognized Reni in the video, wearing a black mask and what looks like just white panties.

"No exactly covering the important parts, are you?" comments Sakura, glancing to Reni.

"Hehehe…"

Next, Sakura sees Reni's opponent, another girl, who wore a black knee-length dress, although, a puzzled look crosses Sakura's face upon seeing the two familiar blonde long pony-tails the girl had.

"Wait a minute, is that, Utah?"

"You know her?" asks Reni.

"Kinda, she's Amu's friend, I didn't know she did this too."

"Yeah, Utah's really strong too, she's a level four in this video."

"In the video? So, she's stronger now? Wait a minute, didn't you say you're a level three?"

"Yep, I'm fighting someone stronger than me." Replies Reni.

The two young girl's, after a friendly handshake, turns and walks away for a short distance before stopping and turning to face each other again.

A long few moments pass before a buzzer is sounded, clearly signaling the start of the match as Utah dashes forward to Reni, who remains standing as long whip-like ropes of water appears from her closed fists. Nearly in range to attack, Utah, lifts her hands And once she swings her arms to whip the ropes of water to Reni, with a raising of the masked girl's hands, an area of the arena floor raises, forming a wall between them.

The water whips though, cut right through the wall causing Reni to quickly jump back, in time to see the top half of the wall to fall, revealing Utah, before she starts to jump over what was left of the wall, though Reni quickly trusts her right arm forward and slightly upward, causing the wall to suddenly raise and move forward, clipping Utah's foot, causing her to gasp as she fell to her face.

"Don't be so eager to rush to me just because I'm a level below you." Teases Reni.

Utah though doesn't reply as she quickly rolls over and flips back up to her feet and sending out a whip of water from her right hand, catching Reni's left ankle and quickly pulls to the right, separating Reni's leg's into a split, which was clearly painful from the cry from her before she was pulled into the air, over Utah and sent back to the floor.

"Ouch…" comments Sakura with a grimace.

"Ouch is an understatement…" sighs Reni. "But it's not over yet, watch what I do next."

Getting back to her feet, clutching her sore inner thighs, Reni gasps has she sees Utah running towards her again, with pain still throbbing between her legs, Reni removes her right hand from her thigh and lifts it a little, causing a small circular pillar to raise from the ground in front of Utah, though instead of tripping over it, Utah places her left foot on it and uses it's upward motion to lift her in the air to Reni as the fingers of her right hand were covered in long claw-like icicles.

Although Utah receives a shock upon Reni quickly removing her other hand from herself and suddenly raises her arms high, causing a much larger pillar to sprout from the ground and knock Utah up into the air, flipping wildly as she screams.

"Hah, what did I tell you!" teases Reni.

Though, Since Utah was in motion during her leap, she continues in that direction, over Reni's head, who tracks her movement and when she was about to land, lifts her right foot and stomps the ground, causing another pillar to appear and knock Utah back into the air, before doing it again and again.

"Hehe, you're juggling her." Comments Sakura, smiling. "I hated it when people did that to me in fighting games."

"Heh, yeah, apparently, Utah didn't like it much ether." Comments Reni.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch…"

As Utah helplessly stayed in the air thanks to Reni, she was beginning to near the edge of the arena, though, Reni saves her from a ring out by creating an earthen ramp, causing Utah to slide down it and flips her back into the Arena.

Though, after one more 'helpful' thrust into the air, Utah manages to right herself in mid-air, facing the ground as she began to fall again, though she draws back her right hand, gathering a blue ball of water, seeing another pillar raising, she thrusts her hand downward, causing the ball to eject a column of high pressured water, allowing her to quite literally drill into the pillar of earth, causing it to crumble away around her until she reaches the bottom, reducing the pillar to just a pile of boulders as she stands back to her feet, looking to Reni as her black dress is tattered and torn in places.

"Heh, uh-oh…" comments Reni, taking a few steps back. "I could've let you ring out yanno."

Utah simply smiles, before rushing forward, waving her hands in front of her, building a growing wave of water in front of her as some begins to surround her.

"Fu*k…" groans Reni, before lifting her hands and forming a thick wall in front of her and placing her hands against it.

Utah though, doesn't stop, she continues running towards the wall, once a large wave of water was in front of her, reaching her stomach, Utah, extends her right hand out and places her left hand around her right wrist as a ball of water forms.

Just before reaching the wall, Utah lunges forward, the wave of water keeping her from the ground as she straightens out her body and begins to rotate, hitting the wall as if it wasn't there at all, rocketing through it and hitting Reni in the stomach with her hand as the energy in the ball of water was expelled, propelling Reni away from Utah, with a loud scream from her as she skips along the ground and right out of the ring, hitting the wall that bordered the area before falling down to the grass.

Moments later, Utah walks to the edge of the arena, looking down to see Reni, who lifts her right hand in a thumbs up gesture, before limply falling back down to the grass.

"Heh, here's a tip." States Utah, smiling. "Don't get so cocky, even a level one would be able to beat you if you did."

"Did she just…" comments Sakura.

"Yep…" sighs Reni, "She totally owned me."

"No, that move she did to beat you… states Sakura. "I swore I've seen that move before, she just used water instead."

"What move is it?" asks Reni.

"I remimber it from a Video game on Earth."

"Utah is a Hybrid too, so she might've copied a move she's seen in a game."

"Hmm…" thinks Sakura, lifting a hand to her chin. "Oh! I got it! Psycho Crusher!"

"What?" questions Reni.

"Haven't you heard of a game called Street Fighter?"

Reni frowns a little in thought before, "Hey! You're right! I can't believe I didn't notice it! Especially since I had a friend on earth and all he did was Psycho Crusher! Psycho Crusher! Psycho Crusher! Argh, it was so annoying!"

"Well, at least Utah doesn't do it a lot."

"Yeah, once was plenty." Comments Reni

"Why would you show me a video of a fight you lose though?" asks Sakura. "I thought you said you were good." She adds, narrowing her eyes to her sister, smiling.

"I am good, I just do it for fun, whether I win or lose doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm having fun, and that match was fun."

"Well I want to have fun, but I want to win too." States Sakura.

"Well, if you somehow get into a match with Utah, remimber this; she goes all out once the buzzer sounds."

"Unlike you." Comments Sakura. "She didn't waste time talking, she just focused on beating you."

"Like I said, I play for fun." Retorts Reni. "Anyway, I'm no match for Utah now, she's a level five."

"Amu said five is the highest level." States Sakura.

"Yeah, Amu and Utah may be friends, but their rivals in Shakra competitions, you'd almost think they hate each other when they fight."

"Really? So their like Goku and Vegeta, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah, I guess you could use that example."

"But hey, since Utah's Shakra is water and mine is fire, wouldn't that cancel them out?"

"Not really, it depends on how much energy is put into the attacks, which ever put more into it, wins. But depending on the environment, you would have a definite advantage."

"How?"

"Well, people with Water Shakra, need to be close to a water source-"

"But there wasn't any water around in your match with her." States Sakura.

"Let me finish will ya?" replies Reni, smiling. "Anyway, there's water in the air, so if there's not a pool of water nearby, Utah just take's water from the air around her."

"Wow, cool."

"However, Fire dries out the air though." States Reni, smiling. "So, if your in a closed in area, you can use your fire to burn away the moister from the air, leaving a Water Shakra user defenseless."

"That's awesome!"

"However…" adds Reni, "Fire needs oxygen to burn, so if an Air Shakra user is strong enough, they can temporally remove the oxygen around you, leaving 'you' defense-less."

"Geez, so some Shakra works better against others."

"Right."

"So how many types of Shakra are there?" asks Sakura.

"There's a bunch of different types, though not all of them work well for fighting, there's Lightning, Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Light, Healing, Void- also known as Darkness, and there's a Force Shakra, which I think is the coolest one because those people can fly."

"Whoa, that sounds awesome, there so many kinds, I though Shakra was just based on elements like fire and water."

"There's even more than what I listed, I just told you the most common ones."

"So wait…" states Sakura. "I just realized something, Amu's lightning and Utah's water, lightning and water don't mix."

"Yea, when they fight, every time Utah's about to attack, she's risking a stronger shock and if Amu get's wet, she shocks herself with her own Shakra.

"So it sucks for both of them."

"Yeah, their fight usually don't last long, but in the more serious tournament fights, they take their time, one screw up could cost them the fight and the tournament."

At the latter end of Reni's comment, Sakura recalls Amu saying something about losing in the third round of a tournament from a mistake.

"The Last tournament Amu was in, did she and Utah fight?"

"Yeah, if was a good match too, but Amu made a mistake and Utah really got her good."

"So, did Utah win the tournament?"

"No, she made it to the last round but got beat by another level five Water Shakra user."

"Wow, someone beat Utah? Do you remimber the person's name?"

"Yeah, his name was Ikuto."

"A boy?"

"Not just any boy though." Replies Reni, grinning. "Utah's head over heels for him."

"Whoa! She had to fight someone she likes!?"

"Yep, it was a good match, but Utah was so distracted about the boy she's ga-ga over, Ikuto beat her easily. She won't admit it, but everyone knows she lost because she wasn't completely focused on the fight. She'd just say she was beat fair and square. If her opponent wasn't Ikuto, she would have won for sure."

"Does Ikuto like Utah?"

"Kinda, I dunno if he likes her the way Utah likes him, but he teases her a lot, he'll cup her face, like this…" states Reni, lifting her right hand and placing it on Sakura's left cheek. "He'll lean in close to her face, and she gets all giddy and excited, and he'll just say something like, 'you have something in your nose'."

Sakura quickly gasps with a smile, "Ohhh, that's horrible!"

"I know!" replies Reni, removing her hand from Sakura's cheek. "Hehehe! Utah's face would get so red and she'd ether run off or get angry with him."

"Hehe, yanno, my mom once told me that boys pick on girls because they like them, so maybe it's Ikuto's way of showing Utah he likes her."

"Heh, I guess, there are times Ikuto let's Utah latch onto his arm, So, he probably does like her." Replies Reni, smiling.

"What about Amu? I asked her if she had a boyfriend and she got red and avoided the question."

"Ohhh, don't get me started on her, she's hopeless with the boy she likes."

"Really?" asks Sakura grinning.

"Yeah, it's like her tongue just, disappears. It's so funny, she could be talking just fine to her friends and when he walks up to her, she just starts stuttering and going red."

"Heheh, I'd really like to see that."

Amu currently stands next to her dresser, wearing her small shirt and shorts, picking up the small box she keeps Lilith's egg in before suddenly sneezing…

Sakura removes herself from the bed and soon gasps, lowering a hand down to her abdomen, causing Reni to look up at her smiling…

"Oh, egg-laying time? Can I watch?"

"Sure." Replies Sakura, before pulling down her skirt and panties, causing a long string of her honey to appear briefly, connecting her panties to her oozing lips before stepping out of the clothing and walking back to her bed and siting on the edge of the bed and spreads her legs while she lays back on the beck.

Not a moment later after Sakura lays on her back, she smiles as she feels the pleasant throb from her womb, contracting around the egg, attempting to push it into the gaping hole of her cervix, quickly achieving that goal as Sakura begins to moan as her womb relaxes briefly, though she still feels her egg being pushed on, pressing further and further into her cervix, stretching it pleasurably.

Sakura knew though, that since her womb was relaxing, it could only be Nina pushing on her egg, aiding her body in liberating it.

She quickly gasps out though as she feels her womb contract again and the egg, pushed further into the narrow space of her cervix, moaning pleasantly as she feels the widest part of the egg between the area of her womb and vagina.

This brief moment in her layings, Sakura particularly liked, the stretched, taut sensation of her cervix gripping her eggs. The pleasure quickly washing through her small body reminded her of the tensed breathless moment before orgasm, it made her pussy and skin tingle, the sensation would last much longer with larger eggs, but to Sakura's disappointment, this egg wasn't one of them, it completes it's short journey from her cervix and into her eager vaginal canal with a gasp of pleasure from her.

Like always, immediately after the transition, her inner walls of her pussy began a pleasurable undulation, guiding her egg to freedom as Sakura moans out freely, wanting to send her hands down to her oozing, wet slit and quickly finger herself to orgasm and send the egg shooting from her pussy. She restrains herself though, instead, gripping the bed sheet under herself as she feels her egg near the exit and her bodies pleasure raising quickly.

She feels her lips spread, inviting the egg to the outside as she feels it emerge and stop, protruding out of her quivering lips as a breathless gasp comes from her open mouth. She was at the real threshold of orgasm, the quivering of her pussy spreads throughout her body, feeling her rock hard clit throbbing for her touch, but she still keeps her hands in check, wanting to ride out the moment as long as she could.

Again disappointed, she feels her hold slipping and her body growing tense and her labia begin to squeeze the egg, resulting in pushing it out more and more. Sakura then began to feel a warmness around her chest as she feels honey oozing from her nipples and dampening the shirt she wears.

The egg was now just hanging on to the messy lips of Sakura's labia and she began to feel her mind go blank, but before she completely lost herself to the orgasm, her right hand suddenly moves from it's place on the bed and literally slaps her wet pussy, resulting in forcefully sending the egg back inside of her pussy, immediately causing her to scream out as her pussy orgasms around the sudden invasion, as the walls of her pussy squeezes the egg tightly before going into a wild spasm around it, causing her honey to come rushing past it and crashing into her hand blocking the exit, though Sakura quickly moves her hand out of the way and pinches her erect clit roughly, causing her to scream out louder from the second explosive surge of pleasure running through her body as her egg suddenly propelled from her pussy and to the floor as a great deal of her honey follows it. Each body quaking spasm spewed more and more of her plentiful, sweet smelling cream.

Shortly after the her honey began ejecting from her quaking slit, Sakura's hips quickly lifts with each expulsion, and it was in one of these expulsions that Nina was spat from Sakura's gushing hole, landing on her back, facing the torrent of cream that quickly showers her as she quickly lifts her hands to shield her face to prevent drowning in the abundant fluid.

When the peak of Sakura's orgasm finally began to fade, she stops bucking her hips, but lifts her legs and presses them together as she then began to quickly strum her clit, bringing out another cry of pleasure from her as her as her now, squished lips began to only quickly ooze out her cream and over her tensing anus as her body trembles with the aftershocks of orgasm.

Soon, another cry reaches Sakura's ears, it was the sound of Reni, sitting on the edge of the bed, rapidly thrusting her fingers in and out of her oozing pussy as she orgasms, watching Sakura, a sticky, wet, slurping sound accompanying each and every rapid thrusting of her fingers in and out of her young, orgasming hole, allowing her honey to ooze from her pussy and from her hand to the floor.

Both girl's orgasms seem to end nearly the same time, Reni's simply remaining upright with her messy fingers squelching inside herself, shaking from the after glow, while Sakura, slowly lowers her legs back to the bed and her feet to the floor, before moving her fingers away from her now satisfied, aching clit.

"W-Wow…" breathes Sakura. "I, already came earlier today, but that was still super strong."

"You can say that again." comments Reni. "You came so hard, you pushed out Nina."

"I did?" questions Sakura, before, with a slight groan from fatigue, pushes herself up into a sitting position and looks down between her legs and smiles as she sees Nina, sitting up in a small pool of her honey, covered head to toe, looking up at her, smiling. "Sorry about that Nina."

 _'Don't worry about it.'_ Replies Nina. _'It was a fun trip.'_

Sakura continues to smile and reaches down with her messy right hand and scoops Nina up in her hand and lifting her to her face, before sticking out her tongue and licking her juices from Nina's entire front.

 _'Ahhh! Hehehe! Stop that!'_ giggles Nina as she playfully tries to turn away.

"Mmm, you taste good wearing my honey." Comments Sakura, "Would you mind turning over?"

Nina smiles at Sakura before, _'Only if you promise to be gently on my wings.'_

"I promise." Replies Sakura.

Nina then rolls over onto her back and extends her wings, before Sakura, stick out her tongue again and slowly licks Nina's entire back, getting one side of her wings. Pulling back, Sakura sees Nina's delicate looking wings slowly flapping. Tilting her head to the side, Sakura sticks out her tongue and slowly, places the tip to the base of Nina's right wing and gently, lick it's length. And hears an _'OOOhhhhhh!'_ from the tiny girl. Completing the lick, Sakura smiles as she sees Nina seem to tense up, as if going into the fetal position, but she didn't complete the posture as Sakura see's her wing's flutter quickly for a moment.

"You like you're wings being licked Nina?" asks Sakura, grinning.

_'Y-Yes, very much, do my other one, please.'_

"Of course."

Sakura then slightly closes her hand around Nina as she turns her hand to present Nina's left wing to her and like the right one, places the tip of her tongue to the base, before slowly licking her honey from it, giving Sakura another, louder, _'OOOOooohhhhhhh!'_ from her as she feels Nina curl up in her hand and her wings fluttering again.

 _'One more time! Please!'_ begs Nina.

Without verbally replying, Sakura sticks out her tongue again and was about to finish Nina off but had a quick, brief thought that made her grin. She opens her mouth and takes Nina's entire left wing into her mouth and strokes the thin, delicate appendage with her tongue. Sakura quickly smiles to herself as she feels the wing vibrate in her mouth and Nina's other wing, rapidly hitting her cheek as she feels Nina herself shaking her hold before her wings stop moving and she feels Nina's trembling increase. Only when Sakura feels Nina go limp in her hold, does she carefully remove her mouth from her wing, seeing them both go limp and fall against Nina's own limp frame as a few aftershocks of her orgasm occasionally hit her.

"Heh, I think that's the first time I've made you come, yanno that?" comments Sakura, smiling.

She doesn't hear Nina's reply, but Sakura didn't mind, she quickly realized she had quite a nice view of Nina's rear and tiny lips of her labia from her fetal position and sticks her tongue out to tease her tiny lips. She doesn't notice any response from the small girl, but Sakura did notice Nina's juices were very sweet, almost more than her own honey, but there was so little of it. Not seeing any reaction from Nina though, Sakura soon stops.

 _'Don't stop, that feels really good!'_ comes Nina's voice into Sakura's mind.

Smiling, Sakura quickly resumes, stroking the tip of her tongue over the smooth hairless lips of the small fairy.

\- Forty-Five minutes later, 7:49 P.M. -

Still in her room, though without her sister, Sakura currently sits on her bed watching TV, completely dressed in a shirt and skirt. Sakura also holds a small six inch long rope of soft red candy. Nina, who sat on the edge of the small desk near the bed, currently held a small piece of that red candy in her hands, happily licking and taking bites from it.

A few moments later, Nina quickly lowers her left hand from the candy and down to her crotch with a small frown, and lifting herself from the desk into the air…

 _'Sakura?'_ calls Nina.

"Yeah?" replies Sakura, looking back to Nina, seeing her hand between her legs.

 _'Can you open the window, I gotta pee.'_ Requests Nina, blushing lightly and squirming her legs around her hand.

"Ok." Replies Sakura, removing herself from the bed and walking to the right of the small desk, to the window and lifting the bottom one up, before Nina quickly flies out of the window.

Nina though turns to look at Sakura and quickly states, _'Go away! I don't want you watching me!'_

"Why not?" teases Sakura, smiling.

 _'It's embarrassing!'_ quickly replies Nina. _'Now go! Leave!'_ she adds more urgently as her legs squirm more quickly around her hand.

"Ok, ok…" states Sakura, grinning and walking away from the window and back to her bed.

Just outside the window, the moment Sakura turns her back, Nina quickly flies to the side of the window, out of Sakura's view if she did decide to look when she wasn't paying attention. Turning her back to the side of the house, Nina removes her hand from her crotch and spreads her legs a little before gasping and quickly moaning out in relief as a tiny clear stream flows from between the lips of her labia, sparkling a little in the fading sunlight as the fluid falls to the ground, closing her eyes as well.

As Nina enjoys the pleasure of empting her tiny bladder, she resumes eating a little of the candy that was still in her right hand.

Her urination on lasts about twenty seconds before it began to sputter to an end and Nina pushes out the last of her pee in a brief stream, before sighing, soon opening her eyes again and turning to head back into the house, but gasps as she sees Sakura's smiling face, causing her face to glow bright red.

"Cute." Comments Sakura.

 _'I said not to watch me!'_ whines Nina. _'How long were you there!?'_ she adds, as she quickly flies into the house.

"It wasn't too long." Replies Sakura, grinning as she closes the window after Nina enters. "I don't mean to make you upset, but I like pee." Adds Sakura, watching as Nina returns to sitting on the edge of the desk.

 _'I'm more embarrassed than upset.'_ comments Nina, frowning as she took bites out of the candy.

"You seem to have to go to the bathroom a lot though." Comments Sakura, as she walks back to her bed and sits on it, looking to Nina.

 _'Well, Fairies like me that live in the forest, don't really have very good control over holding back the bodies waste…'_ comments Nina.

"Really? Why?" questions Sakura.

_'Well, there's no real reason to hold it in, in the forest, if you have to go, you just go where ever you are.'_

"Wow, really?" replies Sakura, her eyes widening in surprise. "Well what if your with someone? It's ok if you just start peeing or pooping as you talk?"

 _'Yeah, it's completely ok.'_ replies Nina, _'Although, pooping is preferred to be done by yourself since it has a stronger smell. But if your with friends, it's usually ok poop freely too, especially if your flying, it's just falls to the ground anyway'_

"Wow, so, anytime, anywhere, it's ok to just let loose?" asks Sakura.

_'Pretty much, although, there are one or two events where you have to leave if you have to pee or poop.'_

"So I guess you didn't have toilets huh?"

_'Not really, no, at least not like you guys have.'_

"What about when you wake up? Do you just lay there and let go?" asks Sakura.

 _'Well, for me, it depends, if I'm at home and I just have to pee, maybe, but I don't if I have to poop. If I'm not at my home and just fell asleep on a branch or something, then I likely would just lay there and let go.'_ answers Nina.

"So you have homes too- wait a second!" replies Sakura before gasping from a realization. "What about when you wake up inside me!?"

 _'U-uh…'_ responds Nina, looking at Sakura nervously and smiling.

"Don't tell me you've been using my womb as a toilet!?" quickly states Sakura, reaching out with her right hand and grabbing Nina from the desk.

 _'My pee just washes out with your honey, there's no reason to get angry.'_ Quickly replies Nina.

"And what about your poop!?" adds Sakura.

 _'W-Well…'_ replies Nina, with a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"My body isn't a toilet!" quickly replies Sakura, tightening her grip on Nina, who gasps out from the squeeze.

_'Oww! You're crushing me! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promised!'_

Realizing she was being too rough, Sakura quickly loosens her hold on Nina and lowers her down onto her left hand.

"Oh! I so sorry, I didn't mean to crush you! Are you ok!?" quickly replies Sakura, worry for her delicate friend clear on her face.

 _'Yeah, I'm fine…'_ replies Nina, slowly sitting up and looking at Sakura. _'I really am sorry for relieving myself inside you, I didn't know you would have an issue with it.'_

"It's ok." Replies Sakura, using her right hands index finger to stroke Nina's hair. "You can still pee inside me, but no more pooping, ok?"

_'Ok.'_

"By the way, Nina, I was wondering, what if I never wish for something, would you stay with me?"

_'No, there's a limited about of time I can stay with you if you don't make a wish.'_

"And how long is that?"

 _'You don't have to worry about that.'_ replies Nina, smiling. _'We have plenty of time to be together.'_

"But I'd still like to know."

_'Well I can't tell you, it would only be a distraction.'_

"Fine, keep your secrets then…" comments Sakura with a brief frown before, "Anyway, if you don't mind, I have a request; I'd like you to sleep outside of me tonight." Replies Sakura, with a smile.

 _'Why?'_ asks Nina.

"I just want you to." Answers Sakura, "I'd like to be able to see you sleeping at least once."

_'Well, ok, but can I sleep next to you?'_

"Sure." Replies Sakura happily.

Although while Sakura did want to see Nina sleeping, she had an ulterior motive to it as well, after learning about Nina's lack of bladder control, she wanted to see her wet herself after waking up.

Later in the night, as Sakura enters her bed, wearing only her underwear, Nina flies down, wearing her light green, leafy dress and lands on the pillow as Sakura lays her head down on it and smiles at Nina, who also smiles before sitting and laying on her right side, facing Sakura.

 _'Good-night.'_ states Nina.

"Good-night to you too." Replies Sakura, before gasping an "Oh! Wait…" and reaching down under the cover and pulling off her panties and bringing them up near her face, before placing them over Nina's body, who gives a bigger smile and pulls the soft fabric around herself and snuggling up against it. "Hehe, I thought you might like that, don't want you to get cold." States Sakura, smiling.

 _'It smells just like you!'_ happily declares Nina, causing Sakura to blush at the statement, still smiling.. _'Can I sleep with your used panties every night?'_

"Heh, you sure can."

_'Mmm, it's so warm too…'_

-The Next Morning, 6:24 A.M.-

Waking up, Sakura was happily to see Nina still sleeping, though her panties had fallen down to around her legs while she now lays on her belly.

Other than lifting her right hand to rub her eyes free of sleep, Sakura doesn't move, not wanting to risk waking Nina up as she simply stares at her sleeping, small form, watching her slow, steady breathing.

 _'I wonder what she's dreaming about…'_ thinks Sakura, as she sees Nina's limp wings twitch occasionally.

Slowly moving her right hand, Sakura gently strokes the wings with finger, causing them to twitch once more before Sakura sees Nina roll onto her back, kicking her legs free of the panties that covers them, now allowing Sakura to admire the small rise and fall of Nina's chest from her breathing, though, before Sakura could do anything else, Nina changes position again, laying on her right side.

_'She looks so cute sleeping like that.'_

Since her panties were no longer on the small girl, Sakura takes them and pulls them under the bed cover to put them back on, looking away from Nina for a moment as she inserts her legs into her panties, as she pulls them up though, Sakura looks back to Nina discovers something interesting, a darkness was spreading around her legs on the pillow, from her waist down, puzzled by this, Sakura stops pulling up her panties as she continues to watch, intrigued by what was forming under Nina's body, although, with the darkness spreading and traveling further down Nina's leg's and seeing Nina's face with a smile, realization struck and Sakura immediately grins, lifting her right hand from her panties and over her mouth in time to muffle a giggling.

 _'Looks like I don't need to make her wet herself, she does it for me.'_ thinks Sakura, before moving her hand from her mouth and reaching towards Nina and carefully grabbing her left ankle and lifting Nina's leg, revealing her naked crotch under her dress, which glistened as urine continued to slowly flow from her bladder, over her right inner thigh and down to Sakura's pillow.

END


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ANIME) LOLI, YURI, INCEST, STRAIGHT SEX, THREE-SOME, ANAL, MASTURBATION, WATERSPORTS, ORAL, TENTACLE
> 
> this chapter was originally the end at the time, so keeping with the 'season' theming, this would be the end of the first cour. There will also be a 'notes' chapter posted after this one, detailing misc. info and references, then continuing on the story

\- Two days later, Saturday, 8:34 A.M. -

"AAAAAaaahhhhhh!"

Sakura awoke with a start, hearing what was clearly her sister Reni screaming out from what she assumed to be an orgasm. It was confirmed when she hears her mom, Layn…

"Heh, Sweetie I told you, you have to be quite, you're going to wake your sister."

"S-Sorry…" came Reni's panting voice. "It just feels so good…"

Sakura meanwhile, had her back to her sister and mom, still covered from the neck down in her bed cover. After a brief, silent yawn, before lifting her left hand up to rub her eyes, she opens them and smiles when she sees Nina still sleeping peacefully, snuggled up around Sakura's white panties on the pillow.

 _'I'm surprised Reni didn't wake you up…'_ thinks Sakura, moving her left hand to the small fairy and gently placing her hand on top of her, feeling the slow rise and fall of Nina's breathing. _'Its only been about two weeks since I laid Nina's egg, but the fact that she exists, is still amazing to me.'_ she adds, lifting her hand and stroking Nina's hair with a finger. _'Heh, I almost feel like I'm her mom, I gotta take care of her since she's so small…'_

After a few moments of stroking her blonde hair, Sakura's sees a smile appear on Nina's face. Sakura's smiling though, fades when she hears another loud moan from Reni behind her and sighs, before slowly rolling over, seeing that her sister was in a quite amusing position, causing her to quickly smile again as she sees Reni completely nude, propped up on the back of her head and shoulders as her rear up in the air and her feet near her head, revealing herself to be quite limber while Layn sat directly behind her, using her legs to pin Reni's feet to the bed.

The cause of Reni's moaning was obvious as Layn held, in her right hand, a blue dildo and repeatedly, thrusting it in and out of Reni's rear, while Layn's left hand simply rests on Reni's right cheer of her rear.

"Fu*k my a*s!" cries out Reni. "Fu*k it goooood!"

Seeing her sister moaning out so energetically, Sakura feels a growing urge from between her leg's, before lowering her right hand down between them and cupping the soft flesh there, releasing a nearly silent moan from her as she feels the weak wave of pleasure flow through her body from the contact of her hand.

"Heh, there's so much honey oozing out of that pretty little pussy…" comments Layn, grinning at the sight of Reni's cream continually emerging from her slit, over her erect clit, through the small blonde patch of hair and finally dripping down to Reni's already messy face and neck as more and more of her honey had covered much of her face. "And I haven't even touch it yet, all I've done is play with your cute little brown hole; And you've come so many times already."

"F-Faster! Fu*k my little a*s faster!" quickly replies Reni, though now trying to keep her volume in check.

"You're gonna come again?" asks Layn, smiling.

Instead of verbally replying, Reni simply 'Mm-hm's' as her face begins to contort from the arriving orgasm.

"Well come then…" replies Layn, before increasing the speed of her thrusting, causing a mild, wet squishing sound to be heard as Reni began moaning out louder. "I'm not stopping you, go on, come with your pretty little a*s again."

With just a few moments more of the dildo thrusting in and out of her rear, Reni gasps out loudly, but unlike the last orgasm, she quickly closes her mouth to keep her volume in check as an increased amount of her honey bubbles and oozes out of her spasming pussy to fall onto her face again.

A few thrusts into her orgasm, Layn quickly removes the dildo, revealing Reni's gaping, spasming anus, before lowering the messy, honey covered dildo down to Reni's lips, who quickly opens her mouth to take the dildo into her mouth to suck it clean as her two holes spasm and repeatedly clinch from the pleasure.

Sakura, watching the scene in front of her, became greatly aroused and was quickly fingering her wet, oozing pussy, biting into the cover in an attempt to remain quite, which was successful, even when she reaches orgasm, feeling the pleasure flood her body and much more of her honey oozing out of her pussy and covering her fingers and the bed under her as her pussy quakes around her intruding fingers.

Only her trembling body and the resulting, quite sigh and smiles were the outward signs of her climax, before she opens her eyes again, as the post-orgasm ebbs of pleasure echoes throughout her body while she sees the dildo removed from her sister's mouth, a string of her saliva connected to it for a brief moment. Seeing Layn look down at Reni's rear and comment…

"Look at that beautiful gape, I think it wants more, what do you think?"

"Yeah… it wants more." Replies Reni, with a smile on her face.

Sakura saw the blue toy once again disappear into Reni's rear, with a small gasp from her.

"Does it really feel that good?" suddenly states Sakura, catching both of them by surprise.

"Oh, Sakura your up?" quickly asks Layn as she looks to her left, before looking back down to Reni. "I told you your were being too loud."

"Sorry." Replies Reni. "You're the one that wanted to do this here."

"Does anal really feel that good?" repeats Sakura, beginning to slowly move her fingers in and out of her messy pussy again, though without any intention to come.

"Yeah!" quickly replies Reni, looking over to Sakura. "It feels amazing! I love it so much!"

"Would you like to try it?" Asks Layn. "As I'm sure you know, we have plenty of toys around here, there are a few ones specifically designed for anal virgins."

"Thanks…" replies Sakura, before removing her fingers from herself and sitting up, revealing her nude upper body and sticking her index finger into her mouth and sucking her honey from the digit before adding, "But I'll pass."

"You sure?" asks Layn.

"Yeah, besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"I have two hands yanno." Replies Layn, smiling.

"I'm just not a fan of it."

"Great, more for me!" replies Reni.

"I'm going to go take a bath."

"Ok Sweetie." Answers Layn, before turning her attention back to Reni and beginning to move the dildo in and out of the smaller girl's stretched hole.

Sakura looks back to see Nina still sleeping and turns around on the bed, propping herself up on her left elbow as she positions her still honey covered middle finger to Nina's lips. It wasn't long before Sakura sees and feels Nina's licking her finger. After a few moments of this, Sakura pulls her finger away, smiling when she sees Nina reaching out her right hand blindly, before her purple eyes open slowly and look up at Sakura sleepily.

"Good morning Nina." Greets Sakura. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

Nina rolls onto her back and stretches out her arms and legs with a silent yawn before lowering her hands to rub her eyes as she replies, _'OK.'_

Sakura sits up on her legs and reaches down with her left hand and pulls her panties from Nina's nude body and scoops her up in her hand and leaves her own bed, revealing her nudity as she walks out of the room and soon, into the bathroom.

With Nina still sitting in the palm on her hand, Sakura walks to the tub and turns on the water, and pours a little bubble bath into the water, before feeling a twinge from her bladder and looks to Nina.

"Hey, do you have to pee?" she asks, as she walks towards the toilet.

 _'Yeah, I do.'_ answers Nina.

"Well how about we go together?" asks Sakura, with a smile, before quickly arriving at the toilet and lifting the lid and sitting down.

Sakura though sees a blush raise on Nina's cheeks.

"Come on, there's no reason to be embarrassed, you can watch me pee too." Urges Sakura, as she spreads her legs a little and lowers her hand down to the front section of the toilet seat, allowing Nina to remove herself from Sakura's hand and stand on her own and face Sakura's labia, which were still lightly covered in her honey.

 _'Well… you go first, then I'll go.'_ answers Nina.

"Fair enough!" replies Sakura happily.

With a sigh, Sakura relaxes her hold on her bladder, allowing the golden fluid to stream out from her urethra and into the waiting water below.

"Mmm… see? Now you go." Comments Sakura looking to Nina, who watches as Sakura's urine leaves her.

 _'Ok…'_ replies Nina a little reluctantly, before extending her wings and lifting herself a few centimeters of the lid of the toilet and lowers her hands down to her labia and spreads the two small lips, before she sighs and her urine streams from her bladder and her tiny stream joins Sakura.

"Hehe, not so bad huh?" states Sakura with a smile as she sees Nina peeing into the toilet with her.

 _'I guess not…'_ replies Nina, blushing brightly.

"Remimber, I like pee, you don't need to be embarrassed peeing around me."

 _'I can't help be embarrassed though…'_ replies Nina. _'You're so much bigger than me.'_

"Well it's not like I'm going to spank you or something if you pee in front of me."

_'Yeah, I guess not… it's just weird, It'll take getting used to.'_

"I won't force you to do it in front of me though." Replies Sakura as her stream starts to taper off, before she pushes out a little more.

Moments later, Nina's stream ends and Sakura reaches to her right to a roll of toilet paper and takes a few squares and wipes her labia clean of her urine and honey. After Nina flies back a little Sakura stands and flushes the toilet and returns back to the tub to see that the water was only about halfway to the level she wanted and while she waits, takes the time to brush her teeth.

While Sakura's doing that though, Nina remains at the edge of the tub before flying down to the foam covered water and it wasn't long before Nina began flying through the foam happily, completely covering herself in the foam until nearly just her wings were uncovered.

"Enjoying yourself?" comments Sakura, smiling as she stands beside the tub, watching Nina flying through the soapy foam.

Nina quickly stops looking up at Sakura with a blushing smile.

"Well, the water is high enough now…" comments Sakura, reaching to one of the knobs and turning it and causing the water to stop.

Sakura then lifts her left leg and enters her foot into the hot water with a coo.

"Oohh, nice and hot…" she remarks, before joining her right foot and lowering her butt into the water with a long, pleasured moan as she relaxes back into the water, briefly submerging her entire body, before quickly sitting up. "Ooooh! I've only been taking showers since I got here. I forgot how good a bath can feel!"

Sakura sees Nina hovering in front of her and scoops out a section of foam from the water in front of her.

"Go on Nina…"

Nina slowly lowers herself, placing her legs into the water and Sakura sees Nina smile from the heat of the water as she stops at her waist for and moment before stopping her wings and dropping into the water, her body submerging for a moment before returning to the surface.

"So you can swim." Comments Sakura. "I was wondering about that."

Nina leans back in the water until she floats on top of the water with her arms stretched out, before commenting…

_'Yeah, all fairies like bathing. In the forest, small streams or bodies of water are popular places.'_

"Really?"

 _'Yep, but this is even better, it's so much hotter than the bathing spots in the forest.'_ comments Nina, before flipping back into the water.

Sakura sees Nina swimming under the water a little before seeing her quickly speed up and leave the water with a back flip before returning to the water, causing Sakura to gasp at the display before Nina's head returns above the water.

"That was awesome! You can do tricks!?" quickly praises Sakura, clapping her hands a little.

 _'Yep!'_ replies Nina, before lifting her hands up to her eyes and rubbing them. _'But my eye's are stinging for some reason.'_

"Sorry, that's from the soap in the water."

_'Oh, well with all the room I got to swim around, I'm sure I could do it with my eyes closed, you want me to do another flip?'_

"Yeah, please!" replies Sakura happily.

Nina closes her eyes and returns into the water and after a moment, Nina leaves the water again with a back flip, though creates a slightly bigger splash upon returning to the water and Sakura quickly giggling and clapping her hands as Nina returns to the surface of the water again.

"You're like a tiny Dolphin!"

 _'What's a dolphin?'_ asks Nina.

"It's an animal on earth that lives in the water, that can do cool tricks like back flips and front flips, they can jump through hoops and there really cute."

 _'You're comparing me to an animal?'_ comments Nina, narrowing her eyes towards Sakura.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way." Replies Sakura with a smile and a bead of sweat on her forehead. "It was just the first thing that came to mind."

_'Well, I forgive you.'_

"So, can you do another trick, like a front flip?"

 _'Of course…'_ replies Nina confidently. _'I just need more room, and there's plenty here.'_

For the next few minutes after Nina's entertains Sakura, the two began actually bathing themselves, washing there arms, legs, body, hair and other area's, though Nina was surprised with a second washing from Sakura as she scoops her from the water and began to rub a small bath sponge up and down Nina's front, who quickly squirms, silently giggling.

It wasn't long before Sakura had Nina roll onto her stomach and teasing her pussy with a finger, causing the fairy to life her hips up and rock back and forth on Sakura's finger until she had her first orgasm of the morning.

Slumping down onto her hand, Sakura lifts her finger to her lips and licks Nina's juices from it, 'Mmm'ing' at the sweet taste on her tongue before watching Nina's rapid breathing. Sakura soon returns her finger to the small girl, though not to her quivering pussy, but to her back, running her finger up and down Nina's spine, between the base of her wings, which Sakura could feel a small twitching under Nina's skin in time with the wings actually twitching a little, from what Sakura assumed to be the contact of her finger between her wings.

After a few moments though, Sakura's gaze drifts downward on Nina's body, to her rear…

"Nina…" comments Sakura, as she lowers her hand down to the water and Nina's rolls onto her back before the hand enters the water, allowing her to float on top as she looks up at Sakura.

_'Yeah?'_

"What do you think of anal? Do you like it?"

 _'Yep, it feels pretty good in my opinion.'_ replies Nina. _'But it's no substitute for my pussy though!'_ she adds happily.

"So, you'd choose the front more than the back?" asks Sakura, with a little smile.

 _'Well, it depends…'_ replies Nina, lifting her left hand up to her chin. _'Getting my pussy thoroughly fu*ked feels amazing, but a good pounding in the a*s can feel just as good!'_ adds Nina, smiling happily.

"I see…" comments Sakura. "By the way Nina, I'd like it if you didn't swear; You're really cute and swearing isn't. It's something adults do."

 _'Ok.'_ replies Nina, before lowering her feet into the water. _'Sorry about my dirty mouth, you never complained so I thought you were ok with it.'_

"Well as long as you understand."

 _'But yanno…'_ replies Nina, smiling up at Sakura. _'I'm older than you.'_

"Really?" questions Sakura with a gasp. "How old are you?"

_'Eighteen.'_

"Whoa! Really!?" gasps Sakura. "You don't look eighteen, you look younger."

 _'Thank-you!'_ replies Nina happily.

"I feel kinda bad now telling you to not swear." States Sakura, blushing a little as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead. "You're nearly an adult already."

 _'Don't feel bad.'_ Replies Nina. _'I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable.'_

"Thanks Nina." States Sakura with a smile, before adding, "Guess your in the same boat as me, no breasts."

 _'What!?'_ gasps Nina. _'I have breasts! Their just not very big! My chest is more noticeable when I'm wearing my clothes!'_ she adds excitedly.

"Hehe, ok, ok; No reason to get so worked up." Replies Sakura, giggling at Nina's excitement to correct her. "What about your girlfriend?" she adds, smiling. "How old is Lali?"

_'Seventeen.'_

"So, do all Fisers, look younger than they actually are?"

_'Well, compared to you Tragilins and Humans, yes, I would look pretty much the same way I do now in my 20's and 30's.'_

"Wow, that's really interesting… if you don't mind, what's the life span of a Fiser?"

_'Well, I dunno about other types, but my kind have a span of about thirty or thirty-four years.'_

"Wha!? Really!?" Gasps Sakura with worry on her face. "That's terrible! You're over halfway through with your life!"

 _'It's not terrible.'_ replies Nina with a smile on her face. _'My life has been filled with happiness and love!'_

"But you only live for thirty years though."

 _'And what's wrong with that?'_ asks Nina, with a smile still on her face.

Seeing Nina's smile, brings Sakura to a smile again.

"Nothing, as long as you're happy, I guess it doesn't matter how long you live."

_'In the forest, death isn't something we fairies morn, It's something we celebrate.'_

"Really?"

_'Yeah, when one of us is about to pass on, there's a big celebration and we all get together and dance and enjoy ourselves.'_

"Wow, that's pretty different from what I'm familiar with. Have any of your friends… yanno?"

_'Yeah, the last one actually, she wanted a huge sex party before she passed on.'_

"Really?" replies Sakura smiling.

_'Yeah, she was even lucky enough to come just before her energy left her.'_

Sakura only smiles in response while Nina appears to think for a moment before.

 _'Hey…'_ states Nina. _'Why did you ask me if I liked anal?'_

"W-Well…" replies Sakura, blushing a little. "I was thinking about trying it."

_'Really?'_

"Yeah…" replies Sakura, with a small smile. "Heck, it seems like everyone I know likes it… and hey, no worry of getting pregnant."

 _'A little tip though…'_ comments Nina. _'Anal isn't something you should force yourself to do if you don't like, you should do it because you like it, not JUST because you cant get pregnant that way.'_

"Yeah, you're right, but I do want to try it though." Replies Sakura, "I've tried teasing my butt a few times, it tickled a little but it wasn't something that I found amazingly pleasurable, plus poop comes from there…" replies Sakura cringing at the end of her statement.

 _'Well just because poop comes out doesn't really mean you should think of it as nasty.'_ Replies Nina. _'Heck, pee comes from the front.'_

"But I like pee, and it's not like my fingers and a penis are going into my pee-hole."

_'Well, have you tried sticking stuff in your butt?'_

"Not really, the only thing I've stuck in my butt was a little on my pointer finger, but the most recent was one of my eggs, which accidentally got lodged up inside me."

 _'Hehe! Really!?'_ replies Nina.

"Yeah, eggs give off this weird energy when there inside the butt though, so it wasn't completely unpleasant."

 _'Well I don't lay eggs but I'm sure a nice fat dick would feel really interesting…'_ replies Nina smiling, before gasping. _'Is saying dick ok?'_

"Heh, those are fine, those aren't swear words."

 _'Well what are the swear words I can't say?'_ replies Nina.

"H-huh? I can't say them." Replies Sakura.

 _'Well I need to know what I can't say though.'_ comments Nina, grinning.

Seeing the grin on Nina's face, Sakura frowns, "You just want to hear me swear."

 _'Not entirely…'_ comments Nina. _'I'm genuinely wondering what are the words I can't say.'_

Continuing to frown at Nina for a moment, Sakura realizes Nina did have a point, she couldn't expected her not to swear if she didn't know the words, so, with her cheeks red…

"F-Fine… but I'm only going to say them once, so listen up."

 _'Ok.'_ replies Nina, grinning.

"…F-Fu*k, sh*t, da*n, a*s and bit*h."

 _'You have such a dirty mouth master!'_ comments Nina giggling.

Nina was answered with a wave of water crashing down on her.

Shortly after Nina's head returns to the surface, the fairy asks. _'So, did you have an idea of who you wanted to open up your backdoor?'_

"Well, I thought about one of my dads."

 _'How about your Earth dad?'_ suggests Nina.

"Why him rather than the other?" asks Sakura.

_'Well, you already fu-uh, had sex with the other one.'_

"Oh, I see, so like evening it out." Replies Sakura.

_'Exactly!'_

"But…" comments Sakura, with a blush raising on her smiling face. "It's not so bad with my Merkolova dad, but my Earth one, I've known him all my life, it would be a little weird for me to do it with him."

 _'So, you wouldn't want to do with him?'_ asks Nina.

"No, I'm not saying that, it would just feel weird."

_'Are you worried he'll turn you down?'_

"No, not really, my dad clearly likes it here…"

 _'So your just nervous about walking up to him and asking him to stick his dick in you?'_ asks Nina, smiling.

"Heh, y-yeah…" replies Sakura, with a little blushing.

 _'Come on…'_ states Nina cheerfully before lowering herself in the water and lifting herself a little higher above the water before quickly extending her wings to fly up from the water and up to Sakura's face. _'You don't need to be nervous, if he does turn you down, you always have your other dad.'_

"Yeah, I guess your right… But oh! Hey! I got an idea!" replies Sakura with a gasp and lifting her right hand up under Nina to allow her to stand on her palm. "How about you merge with me and you can make me ask my dad."

 _'It doesn't work that way.'_ answers Nina. _'I can't MAKE you do anything.'_

"Oh."

 _'It has to be something you want to do.'_ replies Nina, _'And even then, I can only influence or urge you to do it.'_

"So, you can basically boost my confidence in something?" asks Sakura.

 _'Hmm, yeah, I guess you could say that. I can't guarantee results though…'_ comments Nina with a smile. _'You could have confidence in jumping over something, doesn't necessarily mean your going to succeed.'_

"Heh, yeah, I know, but confidence does help though."

\- 9:10 A.M -

With her bath over, Sakura leaves the bathroom with a purple bath towel covering her from the chest down and Nina sitting on her right shoulder still nude as usual.

Entering her room, Sakura sees Reni laying on her back on her bed, still nude, but her mom was no longer in the room with her, Reni simply rests, with a smile on her face as well as much of her honey still covering it and her chest, stomach and blushing labia.

"So moms done with you?" asks Sakura, with a smile as she walks to her own bed and sits.

"Yeah…" replies Reni with a sigh. "My a*s is still throbbing so good!"

"Sounds nice…" comments Sakura, looking down to her lap briefly, as Nina flies from her shoulder and towards Reni.

"It is!" happily replies Reni, lifting her right hand and running a finger through her honey that has covered her belly and placing the finger into her mouth, 'Mmming' before seeing Nina fly above her chest and looking at her, who smiles. "Heh, help yourself." She comments.

With that, Nina happily drops down to the middle of Reni's chest and onto her hands and knees and begins to lick at Reni's cream.

"Reni…" states Sakura, looking as Nina satisfies herself on her sister.

"Yeah?" replies Reni's looking to Sakura.

"Is there any downsides to doing anal?" asks Sakura, with her cheeks reddening.

Smiling at the question, Reni answers, "Well, there's two primary ones: One is, it can really hurt if you go to quick too soon, or take something bigger than your used to. So it's better to go slow and small for the first time. The second one, and this is important, always, ALWAYS make sure you empty on the inside before doing anal, you could end up crapping during your fu*king."

"Wait a minute…" comments Sakura, looking puzzled. "There's always poop inside isn't there? That's why I don't like anal, It's nasty because I'm worried I'll lose control."

"Really?" questions Reni. "That's the reason? After you finish empting yourself when you're in the bathroom, after you wipe, your perfect for a little rear entry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you're done pooping, you're empty… well, not a hundred percent empty, but there's no worry of crapping yourself if you want something thrusting up there."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Replies Sakura, with a smile.

"Also, if you want to be absolutely positive that nothing extra will come out, you could get an enema." Replies Reni.

"That's shooting water up my butt right?"

"Yep, then after a few minutes, you push it all out and bam, clean as a whistle!"

"Well, I guess anal isn't so nasty after all."

"Oh!" gasp Reni. "There's something really important you need to know if you're really thinking about doing anal."

"What's that?"

"Lube! Lube! And more lube! There's no such thing as too much lube when it's anal. Trust me, you do not want to stick something up there with no lubrication."

"Heh, ok, thanks for the tip."

"As you know though, our Honey works really good as lube."

"Yep."

"So, did you have someone in mind to take your anal virginity."

"I'm not an anal virgin." Comments Sakura with a little giggle.

"Really!? You've had a dick in you're a*s before!?"

"No, just my finger once and one of my smaller eggs once to see what Lila liked about it."

"Meh, until you take a dildo or a dick in that tight hole of yours, you're a*s is still a virgin by my standards."

"Your standards huh?" comments Sakura with a smirk, before getting to her feet and walking towards the door.

"Where you going?"

Sakura stops at the threshold of the door and looks back with a smile. "To quote you, 'To get some dick'." She comments before walking out of the room, only wearing the purple bath towel.

"Hehe, go get that dick Sis!" cheers Reni happily, thrusting her right hand into the air, before looking down to Nina, who now lays on her belly, smiling, and looks up at Reni. "Sa-chan's really changed huh? Just gotta break her out of that 'swearing is bad' thing. Hehehe… 'to get some dick', never thought I'd hear her say that."

 _'Hehe, I can't believe I actually said that!'_ thinks Sakura, smiling at herself, blushing as she makes her way down the stairs. "How should I do this though?" she thinks aloud. "Maybe I could tease him… heheh, I don't think I could do that to my own dad… I wonder how he'd react though… maybe I could just walk up to him and ask for it…"

Sakura stops mid-way on the stairs at that thought and her cheeks reddens a little more, before closing her eyes briefly…

"Hehe… Daddy, I want you to have sex with me, stick your dick inside my little butt…"

Opening her eyes, Sakura quickly begins giggling, placing her left hand over her mouth and leaning to her right to the wall.

"I-I really couldn't say all that!" giggles the small teen.

After calming herself a little, Sakura continues down the stairs and once on the first floor, she sees her Merkolovian dad in the living room, sitting in a reclining chair watching TV dressed in a simple white shirt and light blue pajama pants.

"Good morning Sakura." He greets.

"Good morning." Replies Sakura, with a smile and a wave of the hand, before walking down the hall, and to the kitchen.

Once in the threshold of the kitchen door, Sakura sees her Earth Dad, Kevin; as well as her Merkolovian mom, Layn, in the kitchen. Layn simply wore what looked like a white button up shirt and nothing else, though is covers her rear. Kevin was dressed similar to her other dad, just a shirt and pajama pants. Layn was currently washing a plate in the sink, while Kevin, who stood at Layn's right, was making a sandwich.

"Good morning." Greets Sakura.

The two adults look towards Sakura and quickly smile and return the greeting, though Kevin was the only one to add to it.

"Sara, what are you doing still in a bath towel?"

"U-Uhh… well…" replies Sakura, smiling nervously and her face reddening as she glances down to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Asks Kevin.

"N-No, it's not that!" quickly replies Sakura, walking a few feet into the room towards her dad. "It's just…" she adds… _'Come on Sakura, you can do this!'_ she quickly thinks, urging herself. "I want to show you something!" she quickly declares, with a smile. _'I got it…'_

"Show me something?" questions Kevin, with a wondering look on his face. "Well, ok, what is it?"

"Follow me!" states Sakura, reaching out and grabbing her dad's right hand and pulling him ok of the room, while Layn simply smiles as she dries the plate she was washing.

\- Jin and Kevin's room -

Kevin now sits on the bottom of the large bed as Sakura nervously walks in front of him with her face still red.

"So, what is it you want to show me?" the man asks.

"Well… I…" replies Sakura, briefly looking down and lifting her hands up towards her chest and playing with her fingers. "Um…"

Although she was very nervous at asking her dad, the anticipation of it had already began to effect her, feeling the familiar tingling between her legs.

Kevin simply remains sitting, waiting for what Sakura was going to say. After a few moments pause, Sakura notices her hands near the edge of the towel she wore and realized a sudden idea and takes hold of the towel and quickly pulling it from herself to reveal her small naked form to her dad, saying with her eyes closed and her face red, "I want you to do me!"

Sakura noticed the long moment of silence and quickly starts to worry, slowly opening her right eye to judge her dad's reaction, she got a mild surprise, the man looked to be in shock, his eyes wide from the sudden surprise of his fourteen year olds small, hairless body presented in front of him.

Opening her left eye and slowly, moving her hands to cover herself, Sakura asks, "Dad?"

From Sakura's question, Kevin's eyes quickly blinks and shakes his head for a moment before answering, "H-Huh? What did you say you wanted me to do!?"

"Are you angry with me for asking?" asks Sakura, looking down worried.

"U-Uh, n-no!" quickly replies Kevin, with a little smile and a blush raising on his cheeks. "I'm just really, really surprised, that's all."

Sakura quickly looks up with a smile on her face.

"So, you'd do it!? You'd have sex with me!?"

Kevin then raises an eye at the question, smiling as he looks around the room. "Ok, where's Chris Hansen?"

"Who?" questions Sakura.

"Hehe, it's a joke." Comments her dad.

"Oh, well, I don't get it. Anyway, will you do it?" states Sakura, walking a few steps closer her to her dad and uncovering her chest and crotch.

"This isn't a joke or a trick is it?" asks Kevin.

"Nope! I really want to do this… Actually…" replies Sakura, before moving her hands behind her and glancing downward, soon noticing a growing 'tent' in the crotch of her dads pants and smiling, "I want you to stick your thing in my butt."

"Heh, Anal? Have you ever tried that before?" he asks, with a smile.

"Twice, once with my finger and once with one of my smaller eggs." replies Sakura.

"Well, I dunno if I'll fit, you're pretty small."

"But my honey can be used as lube though." States Sakura, looking back up. "Just stick your thing in my pussy once and you'll have plenty…" she adds, before bringing her hand forward again and placing them together. "Please? I really want you to do this. Please!?"

"Heh, yanno, I really love this planet." Comments Kevin with a smile. "My own daughter is begging to have sex with me."

Sakura face lights up at her dads comment, "So you'll do it!?"

"Well, since your mom isn't here, sure, I'd be more than happy to!"

"YAY!" cheers Sakura, thrusting her hands into the air, before doing a giddy standing march. "Ok! Ok! Get those pants off! Hurry!"

"Ok, ok, where's the fire?" replies Kevin, with a chuckle as he reaching to the waist band of his pants, lifts himself from the bed for a moment as he pulls his pants down to his ankles, revealing his fully erect penis.

"Whoa!" gasps Sakura, quickly lowering herself to her knees between her dads legs to get a closer look. "It looks even bigger than my other dads is."

"Really?" asks Kevin, "So you did it with him too?"

"Yeah, but it was normal sex, this'll be my first time with a penis in my butt."

"Well, I'm glad you choose me to be your first then…" replies her dad as he places a hand on her damp head.

Kevin though, was a little surprised as Sakura doesn't waste anymore time and quickly takes his penis into her mouth, immediately bobbing her head up and down on it.

"Ohh!" he gasps. "Sara I thought you wanted me to stick it in your butt?"

Sakura pulls her mouth from her dads erection to reply, looking up at him with a smile, "I like sucking!"

"Oh, heh, well, don't suck too much or I'll come before you get a chance to have it in your butt."

"Oh yeah, your erection goes away for a little while after coming. Ok, I'll control myself."

Sakura quickly returns her lips around her dad's penis and happily thrusts her head back and forth sucking on it, causing Kevin to moan quietly as he places his hands on his daughter's head.

"Mmm… your pretty good, Sara." Encourages Kevin as he strokes her damp hair.

Sakura slowly removes her lips from her dads penis and licks the tip once before commenting with a smile. "I've practiced doing it."

"It certainly shows." Replies Kevin. "I like what you do with your tongue."

"Hehe, well, more will come later. I wanna get to what I asked for…" replies Sakura, getting back to her feet. "Hurry and lay on your back."

"Ok." Replies Kevin, before kicking off his pants and moving further back on the bed and laying on his back.

Sakura quickly joins him, standing on her knees above her dads waist and reaching down to his erect rod and positioning it towards her aroused, wet pussy.

"First, we gotta get it nice and wet with my Honey…" comments Sakura with a big grin, before lowering her crotch down.

When Kevin sees and feels the tip of his penis touch his daughters young lips, he reaches forward and places his hands to her hips, stopping her.

"Sara wait." He states. "Are you 'sure' you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" replies Sakura, looking towards her dad, before looking concerned, "Why? Do you not want to do this with me."

"No, no, I'd love to do this, I just want to make sure you really do want to do this and not feel like you have to for some reason."

Smiling again, Sakura replies, "Don't worry, I want to do this. You should thank Nina, I was thinking about doing it with my other dad, but she made me realize I could take turns between you two so you don't feel left out."

"Heh, well, I'd certainly be jealous if Gene got you all to himself." Replies Kevin, with a smile before releasing his hands from Sakura's hips.

Now freed, Sakura continues to lower her hips down, taking her dads sizable penis into her small hole with an 'Ooooohhh!'. Kevin though, was a little more vocal with the tender, hot walls of his daughters pussy swallowing his erection, dropping his head down on the bed with is eyes closed with a moan…

"Ooohhh… That feels so amazing!"

"Daddy, you're so big!" moans out Sakura as she continues to slowly take more and more of her dad's penis into her, stopping when she felt her dad's penis touch her cervix. "Hehe, how does my pussy feel around your thing daddy?" adds Sakura, with a grin towards the man.

Kevin opens his eyes and smiles. "Better than I ever imagined it to feel."

"Hehe, you've imagined doing this with me?" asks Sakura, slowly lifting her hips and pulling her dads penis from her pussy a little before returning down, causing both of them to moan and her dad to quickly place his hands back to her hips, though not stopping her if she chose to repeat the action.

"W-Well, I've imagined doing it with a young girl, it was never you though."

"Oh, heh, I guess this is like a dream come true for you huh?"

"You could say that." Comments Kevin with a smile.

"Heh, well, her thing is wet enough in my honey now…" replies Sakura as she lifts her hips.

"No! wait!" quickly replies her dad, stopping Sakura's removal of her tight pussy around his penis. "Just a little longer, your pussy just feels so good."

Smiling at your dads request, Sakura lowers herself back down and replies, "Say please."

"Please?" asks Kevin with a smile.

"Hmm… ok, since you asked so nicely." Replies Sakura. "You're not allowed to come though, not in my pussy anyway, ok?"

"Ok."

Sakura then sits up straight, allowing her dad to see his penis inserted nearly completely into Sakura's small, stretched hole. After a few moments blushing from her dads smiling gaze on her pussy, Sakura slowly leans back a little, placing her hands behind her to her dad's knees, although she quickly flinches briefly with a gasp as she feels her dads penis press lightly against her G-spot and feeling the rod throb against it.

"Oooh, I think I found a new position I like." Comments Sakura before slowly, lifting her hips a little and cringing from the surge of pleasure from making her dads penis rub against her G-spot.

Kevin himself also moans from the tight, wet walls of his daughters pussy sliding against his rod.

"Ooohh, sweetie that feels amazing!" states the man, resting his head back on the bed and gently squeezing the flesh of Sakura's hips with his hands from the pleasure to his penis.

"Remimber what I said daddy…" warns Sakura with a smile. "You can't come inside my pussy."

Smiling himself, Kevin, lifts his head again to look at Sakura's pussy and lowers her thumbs down the V-shaped valley towards her labia and gently pulls them back to reveal the bright pink behind them.

"Just a little more." He requests.

"Yanno daddy…" states Sakura. "It's not like this'll be the only time we get to do this."

"Maybe, but I just want to enjoy this for as long as I can." He replies with a smile.

"Ok, just don't come ok?" warns Sakura.

"Ok."

Sakura slowly continued to lift and lower herself onto her dads penis, making it repeatedly rub against her G-spot, building and building the pleasure filling her body, even though she was going slow, she knew she'd come, and maybe squirt, if she continued.

Just a minute into it, Sakura feels the faint tingling from her urethra, she would squirt when she came, which was near, however, she also notices her dad groaning under her and thought of a mischievous idea and tenses the muscles of her pussy around her dad's penis as she slowly continues her slow movement.

"Ah, h-hey!" gasps Kevin. "Don't tense up."

"Why?" asks Sakura with a grin as she slightly increases her pace and briefly laxes her vaginal muscles before tensing them again. "I'm about to come daddy, so don't you come, ok?"

"B-But your already so tight…" replies Kevin, smiling despite the mild situation. "If you tighten up around me…"

"Nnngh… D-Don't come daddy…" states Sakura, as she feels a brief surge of pleasure run through her body and feels a tingling from her urethra. "Y-you said you wouldn't."

"I-I know I said I wouldn't, but Sara, if you keep- Nngh…"

"Don't do it daddy." Warns Sakura, continuing to smile before she moves her right hand around to her front and lowers it down to her clit and rubbing the erect nub with her index finger, bringing out another groan from her as her pussy tightens up more as a stronger surge of pleasure rushes through her body.

Kevin manages to fight back erupting while Sakura brings herself to climax, moaning out loudly as a hard stream of ejaculate rushes from her urethra and onto her dad's stomach as her pussy spasms around her dads penis and covers it with even more of her honey which oozes out around the rod.

Unfortunately for Kevin though, the combination of Sakura's spasming pussy, her honey tickling his sensitive penis and the sight of his daughter orgasming on him was just too much and Sakura hears the gasp of her dad in her ears and a sudden thrust of his penis deeper into her, though his penis doesn't manage to penetrate her cervix, only pressing against the opening, in turn stretching Sakura's vaginal canal length-wise for a few seconds as her cervix was pushed up.

When Sakura comes down from her high, shaking from the aftershocks of orgasm, she opens her eyes to look as her dad panting.

"I told you not to come didn't I?" asks Sakura with a playful sternness.

"I'm sorry Sara." Replies Kevin. "It was just too much."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped…" replies Sakura, slowly lifting herself and removing her dads fading erection from her honey and sperm-oozing hole. "We just have to wait until you can get hard again." She adds as she moves back a little down her dad's legs and leans down and licks her dads softening penis, making it twitch once.

"Oh!" gasps Sakura, sitting up again. "I got an idea!" she adds, before moving over her dad's waist again and squatting over the semi-erect penis, before more Honey suddenly oozes from her pussy before her cervix emerges.

"W-Whoa! What's that!?" gasps her dad quickly propping himself up on his elbows looking down at Sakura's cervix emerging from her.

"Oh, I never showed this to you guys did I?" comments Sakura. "I can push out my cervix and do some pretty cool things with it, and I just got an Idea for it…" she adds, before reaching her left hand down to her dads penis and pointing it upright before guiding her cervix down and take her dads penis into the tunnel of her elongated cervix with a moan. "Ooohhh! It feels weird, but I like it! Hehe!"

Kevin quickly began moaning as well. "Wow, It feels like a whole bunch of tongues licking me."

"Really? So, it's like a blow-job?"

"I-I wanna say better…" replies Kevin, before reaching his right hand out towards Sakura's cervix engulfing his quickly stiffening penis. "Can I?"

"Ok." Replies Sakura, with a smile.

Kevin then grasps the bright pink organ with a pleasured gasp from Sakura and began moving it up and down over his penis, causing Kevin gasp into a moan as throws his head back

"Holy fu- uh… crap! This feels freaking amazing!"

"I-It feels g-good for me t-t-too…" trembles out Sakura, quickly followed by a moan. "I can feel, y-you're already hard again, daddy. Hehe, you like j-jacking off with, m-my cervix?"

The only response from Kevin was a moaning.

However, their pleasure was briefly cut short as the door to the room opens and in walks Reni, still naked, who quickly smiles at the sight.

"Hey you two! Can I join?"

"Reni-chan?" gasps Sakura, looking back to her sister as she walks to her left of the bed.

"Uh…" replies Kevin.

"So have you been fu*ked in the a*s yet?" asks Reni, smiling.

"Uh, no, not yet." Replies Sakura.

After this comment, Kevin releases Sakura's cervix, who retracts it back inside her pussy, leaving her dads erect penis pointing straight to her labia.

"Well what are you wanting for!?" asks Reni, before looking to Kevin. "Wanna eat my pussy?"

"Uhh… sure, ok." Replies Kevin, with a quick smile at the offer.

"Awesome! Let's double team your Earth dad Sa-chan!" cheers Reni, before quickly getting onto the bed and pushing Kevin down onto his back and straddling his head, lowering her aroused labia down on his mouth as she faces Sakura, soon moaning as she feels Kevin's tongue on her as his hands on her hips. "Come on Sa-chan, get that big fat dick in you!"

"Heh, ok…" replies Sakura, before sitting up and reaching behind with her right hand and to her dads penis and steadying it as she lowers her rear, soon feeling the tip touching her anal ring. "Well, here goes…" she adds.

With a brief sigh, Sakura continues to lower her rear, feeling her dads penis pressing into her anus and with a groan, feels it begin to penetrate.

"Don't tense up." States Reni, "Relax or even push a little."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, before with another sigh, she laxes her anus and continues, before her mouth opens in a silent 'O' as she feels her sphincter stretching as the penis begins to enter her tightest hole.

Soon, with a quick gasp, Sakura feels the head of her dads penis fully inter her rear.

"I think the heads in, but it feels like I have to poop really bad." Comments Sakura.

"If the heads in great!" replies Reni. "That's the hardest part, now just ease down on it."

"K." states Sakura before groaning and gasping as she lowers herself and feels the penis, thanks to her honey, easily sliding deeper and deeper into her once exit-only hole. "Ooooohhhhhh…" she moans, removing her right hand from her dads penis now as she continues to lower herself down until she feels that it couldn't go deeper. "It feels so weird, I feel like I gotta go to the bathroom."

"That feeling is normal." States Reni, "Now just lift up then go back down."

Sakura does so and upon lifting her rear and removing the penis a little, groans from the sensation of a bowel movement, but upon the return trip down, another moan leaves her.

"See? It feels good huh?" comments Reni, grinning, "And that was just one thrust."

"Well, aside from the feeling of pooping, yeah, it kinda does feel good, in a weird sort of way." Replies Sakura with a small smile as she slowly repeats her up and down action, with another moan.

"Grab you cheeks with her hands and spread them." States Reni, "It'll feel like it's going deeper."

Sakura reaches both hand back and down to the cheeks of her rear and pulls them apart and repeats her up and down motion and immediately moans out.

"Ooooohhhh! That feels great!" declares Sakura, closing her eyes and gripping her cheeks a little firmer and pulling on them a little harder as she again repeats her slow bounce. "Holy crap!"

"What do you think of anal now?" asks Reni, with a smirk.

Sakura stops her bouncing and slowly tries to take more of her dads penis into her dark depths and succeeds, giving an unrestricted moan as she feels a deeper penetration.

"It's so big! I think I love it!"

Reni smiles at the reply and reaches forward with her right hand and grasps Sakura around the back of the neck and gently pulls her to her as she leans forward to place her lips against hers for a moment.

"Heh, then let's fu*k your dad good then."

"Heh, ok!" replies Sakura, with a big smile.

THE END


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of many 'lore files' I have created (and one of the smaller ones). The others will have their own 'story', separated from the other stories. I'm posting this one here because it's most relevant to the previous chapters. this is mainly to reveal the Shugo Chara! references from chapter 6 to 19, so this can easily be skipped if you don't care, or maybe you want to confirm any references you caught, up to you.

The Popular Girl EX series Notes

_**Ch. 6** _

1\. Fisers are based on the idea of guardian Chara's from Shugo Chara!

_**Ch. 8** _

1\. Appearance of Amu From Shugo Chara!, complete with Egg Storage box.

2\. Lilith's egg only partly opening.

_**Ch. 9** _

1\. Utah - Utau

2\. Nadia - Nadeshiko (minus trap)

3\. Amu's Heart panties - based on the heart hand symbol Amu does in Shugo Chara!

_**Ch. 11** _

1\. Cat-type Fiser Yoru - Chara Yoru

2\. Angel-type Fiser Eru - Chara Eru

3\. Yoru's master is Ikuto

_**Ch. 17** _

1\. Amu's Multiple Fake Fiser Eggs is based on the Amu in Shugo Chara! Having multiple eggs.

2\. Ami's singing and praise from her parent.

3\. Amu's behavior being different at home.

4\. Fiser energy share - Character Transformation

5\. Fiser's being similar to their masters personality - Charas representing a person's 'would-be selves'

_**Ch. 18** _

1\. 'c00L_SpiCY GiRL' - "Cool and Spicy"

2\. Sakura's ID Name is 'PervyGirl1017891'

3\. Shakra having 5 levels - based on 'A Certain Scientific Railgun / To Aru Kagaku no Railgun'

4\. Shakra itself is based on bending from Avatar

5\. "Railgun" - Mikoto Misaka/BuriBuri from 'To Aru Kagaku no Railgun'

6\. Sakura's parents are fans of anime and manga

7\. Amu's electric hair flick - Mikoto Misaka/BuriBuri from 'To Aru Kagaku no Railgun'

8\. Amu's embarrassment from Sakura asking if she has a boyfriend - based on Shugo Chara!s Amu liking both Ikuto and Tadase.

_**Ch. 19** _

Shakra powers influenced from:

Amu (lightning/electricity) - Mikoto Misaka/Azula

Sakura (Fire/Heat) - based on nothing specific

Reni (Earth) - Toph

Utah (Water/Ice) - Katara

_**Misc. info** _

**Name -** **Age -** **Nationality -** **Race/skin-tone**

Sara/Sakura - 14 - American - Caucasian

Ginger/Lila - 15 - Japanese/American - light

David/Jillian - 16 - American - Caucasian

Becky/Reni - 14 - American - Caucasian

Nani - 18 - Fiser - light

Yoru - 17 - Fiser - light

Eru - 16 - Fiser - light

Amu - 15 - Tragalin - light

Lilith - 16 - Fiser - light

Utah - 16 - Japanese - light

Nadia - 15 - Japanese - light

Takada - 15 - Japanese - light

Stacy - 15 - American - African American

Lali - 18 - Fiser - pale

Jack - 15 - American - Caucasian

Emanuel - 15 - American - Caucasian

Fay - 14 - Japanese - light

Jun - 14 - American - Caucasian

Rebecca - 21 - American - Caucasian

Jess - 15 - American - Caucasian

Jessica - 15 - American - Caucasian

Layn - 32 - Tragalin - light

Gene - 29 - Tragalin - light

Jin - 37 - American - Caucasian

Kevin - 35 - American - Caucasian

I dunno if Japanese use the term 'Caucasian', so I just put 'light'

14 days have passed so far

Day 3 - Nani hatches and Sakura's Earth parents move in

Jin and Kevin have jobs on Merkolova and helps out around the house

Reni's use of Japanese terms like 'nee-chan', calling Sakura 'Sa-Chan' and telling her to call her 'Reni-chan', comes from Reni's appeal of anime.

As suggested in the series, Nina's physical appearance resembles that of Tinkerbell from Peter Pan, Nina's (as well as other Fisers in this series) most unique trait is her eyes, I can't really describe it well, but she has the same eyes as Queen-B from the Darkstalkers game, large and solid purple… well I guess that is a good description…

Also, Fisers don't come in just one color, not only are there 'black' Fisers, they come in a variety of other colors.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura learns the downside of having two sets of parents when she, like any other teenager, tries going behind there backs to do something she's not allowed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, WATERSPORTS, SEVERE DISCIPLINARY ACTION

**\- One weeks later -**

**\- Saturday -**

Sakura currently sits alone in her room, at the foot of her bed, her gaze lowered to the floor in dread…

The young teen was dressed in a yellow blouse and black skirt, revealing a few random scrapes and small, treated cuts on her arms and legs. Her cheeks and forehead also covered in dirt, lastly was the cloth sling her left arm rested in, bandaged around her elbow.

In short, Sakura looks quite ruffled, but otherwise ok, physically at least… mentally, she had a MUCH bigger issue to worry about.

An issue, that she hears open the closed door to her room and hearing the person walk in and close the door behind them; Sakura didn't bother to look up, fearing what was to come…

At her door, stood Layn, looking upset towards Sakura, before walking in front of her daughter and looking down at her.

"I am VERY disappointed with you, Sakura!" states Layn, despite her angered expression, the statement was stated with a controlled tone.

Sakura had experience with being in trouble with her parents on Earth and she knew, a calm tone when angered was never good… she felt her eyes begin to water…

"I'm sorry…" replies Sakura, lowly…

"Of course you are…" comments Layn, folding her arms over her chest. "What did I tell you!? What did I say that you weren't allowed to do!?" asks Layn, her tone getting more towards the expression on her face.

"N-No competing in Shakra Fighting…" answers Sakura.

"Exactly, I clearly told you no, and what do you do!? You deliberately disobey me!"

Sakura closes her eyes as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"You're lucky you only broke your arm…" continues Layn. "This is why I didn't want you joining that stupid activity. You could've seriously hurt yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry…" repeats Sakura, her crying coming through in her speech.

Layn, hearing Sakura's crying, softens the angered expression on her face before kneeling down in front of Sakura, and lifting her right hand up to Sakura's bandaged left arm in the sling.

"How's your arm?"

From Layn's softer tone, causes Sakura's crying to recede…

"I-It… It's fine… It's still tingling a little."

"Sakura, look at me…" requests Layn, which Sakura does, wiping her tears away with her right hand. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, but Sakura, you deliberately disobeyed me."

"I know…" replies Sakura. "It just looked like so much fun!"

"And was breaking your arm fun?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Stop." Quickly interrupts Layn, before moving her hand from Sakura's arm and standing again. "Lay back."

Sakura looks puzzled, but complies, leaning back, resting her left hand on her chest as she lays back on her back, wondering why her mom wanted her on her back…

 _'She couldn't want to make me come, I'm in trouble…'_ she thinks. _'Maybe it's some kind of Tragalian punishment…'_ at that thought though, another one, a guess at what her punishment could be dawned on her and she quickly gasps and shoots her right hand down to cover her crotch. "Don't spank my pussy! Please!"

"Huh?" questions Layn, before her stern expression shifted into happiness as she began to giggle. "I'm not going to spank your pussy…" she adds.

Hearing this, Sakura relaxes, "Oh." And moves her right hand away.

"But you need to be disciplined for disobeying me. I don't tolerate disobedience, especially what you did."

"W-Will it hurt?" asks Sakura, worried.

"Yes, a lot. I don't like doing this, but you need to learn to obey what I say." Replies Layn, before she kneels again.

The response that her punishment will hurt, a lot, was what Sakura focused on, ignoring what else her mom said as she closes her eyes and begins to silently cry again.

 _'-Will it hurt?- Talk about stupid questions…'_ Sakura thinks.

She soon feels Layn's hands reach under her skirt and pull her panties down, below her knees and lift the front of her skirt, revealing her naked, hairless labia. Sakura lifts her head to see Layn reach into her left pocket and remove what looked like just a silver, metallic coin-like object.

Layn then reaches her right hand towards Sakura's labia and spreads them, revealing her clitoral hood, pulling it back a little to reveal the sensitive clit, before placing the adhesive-side of the thin, silver device right over the nub, completely encompassing it and a small area around it.

"It's gonna be worse than spanking my pussy!" cries Sakura, quickly closing her thighs, trapping Layn's hands between her legs. "Mom please, don't do it, I promise I'll obey what you say!"

"Open your legs." States Layn, calmly.

Though Sakura doesn't, tears streaming down her the sides of her face to her hair.

"Sakura, if you don't open your legs, your punishment is going to be worse."

Reluctantly, Sakura spreads her thighs, offering her tender flesh and sensitive areas to her mom as she began to cry more. The pain hadn't even come yet, but the idea of intense pain coming to her clit, scared her greatly, it was a very sensitive spot after all.

After spreading her legs, Layn reaches her left hand into her pocket again and removes what appears to be a slightly larger than normal thumbtack, wrapped in a tiny plastic covering, which she removes and using her right hand inserts her middle and index finger into Sakura's slit.

Sakura, from her crying didn't see the second thing her mom had and so, was a little puzzled upon feeling two fingers pushing into her, A confused, surprised gasp of brief pleasure shoots through her as she feels her moms finger's hit her G-spot, then quickly flinching from the increased pleasure as Layn pressed a finger against the area.

"M-Mom?" questions Sakura.

"Don't move." States Layn.

Lifting her head again, Sakura sees that Layn had both of her hands near her crotch, preventing her from realizing Layn had something in her left.

"What are you about to do?" asks Sakura.

"Just stay very still, this isn't something you want me to mess up and do over. Your going to feel a poke…"

"Wha-ahhng…"

Sakura was interrupted as pleasure floods her body as Layn's finger strokes her G-spot, before feeing the entrance of Layn's left hands fingers, spreading her pussy open to the air.

"Stay still…" warns Layn again.

Soon, Sakura let's out a cry of shock as she feels an intense, sharp pain replace Layn's finger, causing Sakura and jump back from her mom, removing her fingers from her as she quickly sends her right hand down to her crotch and cried, "Owwwww! That hurt so much!" trying to rub away the pain, though a futile attempt as the source of the pain was inside her pussy, directly where her G-spot was, which now ached painfully.

After a few moments for Sakura to get accustomed to the dulling ache, told by her calming down, she hears her mom speak.

"What you are now wearing is an electric shock device…"

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and fear, before closing her eyes tightly and turning her face into the bed as she began to cry.

_'She's going to shock me!? My pussy- no, my Clit!'_

"What I've stuck against your G-spot attracts the current produced by the device on your clit, preventing the current from spreading outward. So, if Nina happens to be in you, she shouldn't be effected, but it also increases the pain."

Sakura quickly lifts her head from the bed to look at her mom.

"Then I'll tell Nina to get out! I'll-"

"That won't make me remove it from your G-spot. This is your punishment Sakura, you shouldn't have disobeyed me…" replies Layn, before reaching into her right pocket and removing a thin rectangular remote about three inches long, with a small button near the top and a large flat dial, signifying three numbers; one, which where it was currently, then two and three.

Seeing the remote, more tears streams down Sakura's cheeks, before leaning towards her mom, pleading…

"Mom please! I promise I'll be good! I won't be bad, I'll do what ever you say! Please don't shock my pussy! Please! PLEASE!"

Sakura was shaking from fear of the pain, begging Layn desperately to be spared.

Seeing her daughter crying and begging so intensely to be spared, Layn wanted to spare her, but she knew she couldn't. Standing, she replies, "Lay on your back again."

"But mom!" cries Sakura, before lowering her face to the bed in defeat, appearing to bow as she cries.

With a sigh from Layn, she walks to Sakura's right side, places a hand to Sakura's shoulder and pulls her up then carefully back on her back, before cupping Sakura's left cheek in her hand and smiling gently towards her, looking into Sakura's teary, pleasing eyes…

"It'll be over soon Sakura…"

With that, she presses the top button on the remote with her other hand, and Sakura's body immediately tenses, her hips quickly lifting as she cries out.

"Aaaahhhh!" cries Sakura as she felt the electric current passing through her clit and down to the metal device pressed into her G-spot. Shortly after her hips leave the bed, they return as Sakura quickly leans over to her Layn, crying from the intense pain to her sensitive clit as she reaches out her left hand, grasping her mom's shirt as her body trembles from the electric current. "Stop it! Please! It HURTS! It hurts… s-so much!"

Layn, although the cause of Sakura's pain, expresses concern on her face, placing her left hand to Sakura's head for a few moments, until her crying quickly stops and her tensed body, laxing with a sigh from her as the electric shock ends. Seconds after it ends though, Sakura begins to cry in full, before Layn begins to stroke her hair.

"It's over now Sakura…" states Layn comfortingly.

After a few more moments of comforting Sakura, Layn asks, "Now, I want you to remimber the pain you just felt the next time you think about doing something I say you can't, ok?"

"O-O-Ok…" replies Sakura, sniffling.

"Good, I don't want to have to do this again. I'd much rather hear you crying for a much better reason, ok?" replies Layn, placing the remote in her right hand back in her pocket and rubbing Sakura's left arm.

"O-Ok…"

"Alright then…" states Layn, before standing up, "I'm sure Jin wants to talk to you…"

Sakura groans in dread as she cries; She was happy that she had two sets of parents living with her, but forgot all about the possibility of being punished by both and Sakura knew, from experience, that Jin favored the belt…

After Layn leaves the room, Sakura tenses in fear from hearing someone else entering the room.

"You ok, Sa-chan?" comes a familiar voice.

Sakura felt her fear and anxiousness quickly fade, it was Reni! Sakura slowly sits up to face her sister, who was dressed in a shirt and blue jeans, who looks concern as she walks to and onto her bed, next to her sister.

"Since your panties are down, mom must've used that clit shocking thing, huh?"

Sakura simply nods her head as she wipes her tears from her face. Reni cringes briefly before…

"I'm sorry for talking you into playing, I didn't think you'd get that hurt."

"T-Thanks, but it's not your fault." Replies Sakura. "I already wanted to try it, it's my own fault."

"Heh, well, I do feel partly responsible…" replies Reni.

Sakura didn't comment, though a small smile appears on her face, Reni, looks to Sakura's left arm in the sling and gently places her right hand on her shoulder.

"How's your arm? Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt anymore…" replies Sakura, looking to her arm before she slowly removes it from the sling, there was no pain, but her arm felt heavy as she lowers her left hand to her lap. "Heh, if I was on Earth, it would've taken a long time for my elbow to heal."

"It only takes a few days to completed heal a broken bone here though with better technology." Comments Reni.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, maybe Nina could speed up the healing."

"Maybe, but I can wait a couple days for my elbow to heal, I don't want to bother Nina about it."

"By the way…" states Reni, smiling. "Thanks for not ratting me out to mom. If she found out I've been playing with my Shakra like that, I'd be in a TON of trouble. I'd probably have to wear what your wearing for an hour or more." She adds, with cringe.

"An hour, of that!?" gasps Sakura.

"Well, it's not continuous, It's off an on." Replies Reni. "Like, it'll be fifteen seconds of pain, then like five or ten minutes later, another fifteen seconds of pain."

"That's probably even worse, you'd be tense the entire time worrying about when the next shock will come."

"I know, it sucks."

"Why even risk that kind of punishment though?" asks Sakura, before looking down in disappointment. "I really like Shakra fighting, but, if I have to risk that kind of punishment, I'm not going to do it."

"Well, to me, the risk is worth it." Replies Reni.

"You're braver than I am."

Shortly after, Sakura gasps as she realizes that the deice was still attached to her and lifts her skirt with her left hand to see the metal device stuck over her clit, but when she reaches down with her right hand to remove it…

"Whoa!" gaps Reni, quickly grabbing Sakura's right hand wit her left. "You do NOT want try and take that off if mom didn't remove it herself."

"Why?" questions Sakura, worry quickly building in her again.

"If you try to remove it, it'll shock you again. Mom has to remove it." Replies Reni, releasing Sakura's hand.

"But why? I thought my punishment was over."

"How many times have you been shocked?" asks Reni.

"Once."

Reni cringes, "Mom isn't done with you, she does at least two shocks."

"Two!?" gasps Sakura. "It hurt so much!"

"Mom didn't tell you had another shock to expect?" asks Reni.

"N-No…" replies Sakura, starting to cry again. "She just said to remimber the pain so I don't disobey her again, then she left."

Reni looks puzzled by this, "That's weird, she always shocks me at least twice and she tells me how many times I'll be shocked."

Hearing her sisters comment, Sakura's worry quickly began to fade as she frowns slightly towards Reni.

"I bet that's 'cause you're always getting caught being bad; This was my first time, so she probably let me go with one."

Giving Sakura a narrow-eyed scowl at the comment, she retorts, "Then why didn't mom remove the shock device then?"

"W-Well, maybe she's just so used it just being you here, that she left it on me out of habit."

"Well, lucky you then." Replies Reni.

Not long after, Sakura's other mom, Jin, walks into the room, dressing in a sleeve-less shirt and blue jeans.

"Reni." States Jin. "I'd like a moment alone with Sara."

Sakura had nearly forgotten about the punishment from her Earth mom and lowers her head as Reni removes herself from the bed and looks back to her with a concerned expression on her face, before walking pass Jin.

"And close the door on your way out please." Requests Jin as she walks towards Sakura. Once the door was closed… "Sara Hanna Forbes…" states Jin, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at her daughter with a stern look on her face. "Not only did Layn say no to you, but so did I, and yet you STILL go out and do the exact opposite. I didn't raise you to be behave that way!"

"I know…" comments Sakura, slowly lifting her head to look up at her mom with a saddened look on her face, which her mom frowns at before lowering her hands and removing the leather belt from her waist.

"You know that pathetic look doesn't work on me, so don't even try it." States Jin, folding the belt in half. "Now, since your already hurt, I'm not going to woop you as hard as you deserve. Turn over."

Sakura moans in disappointment, before placing her left arm back into the sling then rolling over onto her stomach and lifting herself up on her knees and right hand.

Feeling her mom pull her skirt down to her knees where her panties were, revealing her blemish-free rear, Sakura braces herself, but quickly let's out a shocked, pained gasp upon feeling the bite of the first strike of the belt, "AH!", then a second strike, "OW!, and a third to her reddening cheeks, making her cry out as tears brims her eyes from the stinging pain of the belt.

"Why…" begins Jin, continuing to whip Sakura rear. "Are you - _AHH_!- getting - _AHH_!- a wooping? - _OW_!"

Crying in full now once again, Sakura answers through the painful strikes.

"B-Becouse I- _AH_!- Did something I was- _AH_!- w-wasn't supposed- _AH_!- t-to!"

"And are you going -AH!- to do it again?"

"-AH!- N-No!"

Jin strikes Sakura's much redder cheeks a final time, releasing the last cry of pain from her, before Sakura soon collapses onto the bed crying from her tender, throbbing rear.

"Good." States Jin, as she starts to place her belt back around her waist. "If we say you can't do something, I expect you to obey what we say, you understand?"

"Y-Yes.." Cries Sakura.

With Sakura laying on her stomach though, before Jin could leave the room, she notices, from the teens spread legs that something was attached to the upper cleft of her labia.

"Sara, what is that between your legs?" asks Jin.

"I-It's something Layn put on me." Replies Sakura, with a sniffle and wiping the tears from her face.

"Is that her way of punishing you?" questions Jin, "Not letting you touch your clit?"

 _'I wish!'_ thinks Sakura.

"No…" replies Sakura, "it's a shocking device, It hurt so much."

"It's a what!?" gasps Jin, frowning. "Don't tell me she gave you an electrical shock there!?"

"She did."

"I'm going to have a talk with that woman, shocking a girls clit is a bit too extreme."

A brief sense of happiness washes over Sakura at hearing her mom's comment, maybe she wouldn't have to suffer from Layn's punishment again.

However…

"I'm just gonna take it off and…" states Jin, reaching down between her daughters thighs.

Sakura realized too late the mistake her mom was about to make and only managed a "Wait!", turning around to try and move her crotch away, but Jin manages to grasp the edge of the circular device and from Sakura's movement, tugs on the device briefly, causing her moms grip on it to slip, but that small tampering was enough as Sakura cries out again feeling the electricity travel through her clit and down to the 'anchor'.

Jin quickly gasps and backs away as she sees her daughter's body tense and cry from the unseen and unheard pain to her most sensitive area's, seeing Sakura's hands clinched into fists and the toes of her sock covered feet curling. It wasn't long into the ten seconds of pain that urine began to flow from between her labia and onto the bed, but with the arrival of the urine, Sakura's cry of pain increases as she writhes around on the bed.

Once the shocking was complete, Sakura was on her back, though she quickly rolls over on to her left side and cries as her small body trembles.

"Ohh… Sara, I'm so sorry." Replies Jin quickly, placing a hand to Sakura's right shoulder. "I didn't know messing with it would shock you."

Sakura simply continues to cry from the throbbing pain-induced erect clit pressing into the device attached to it. The sensitive, hardened nub echoing pain throughout her body now instead of pleasure.

After a minute, Jin strokes Sakura's arm as she comments…

"I'm gonna fix this, just wait here…"

With that, Jin stands up straight and leaves the room, making her way down to the first floor and soon finds Layn in the kitchen, currently putting away a bottle of juice in the refrigerator.

"Hey!" states Jin, clearly upset as she walks towards the other woman.

"Huh?" replies Layn, turning to face Jin, though she was quickly shocked from the sudden slap to her left cheek.

"How dare you do that to Sara! What's wrong with you!? You don't do that to a girl!"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" questions Layn, placing her left hand to her stinging cheek.

"I'm talking about you electrocuting my daughter in a very personal place! If that's your idea of discipline, then do it to some one else!"

"My method works." Comments Layn, flatly. "I can assure you that Sakura won't do the same thing again."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make!" exclaims Jin. "You aren't allowed to torture Sara like that, understand!?"

"Well, what method would you prefer?" asks Layn.

"There's plenty to choose from! Using a belt or paddle works just as good."

"A belt or paddle?" questions Layn, like it was a foreign idea to her. "You mean a spanking?"

"Yes!"

"Umm, that's a little barbaric, don't you think?"

"Barbaric!?" gasps Jin.

Layn's comment had angered Jin quite a bit and she wanted to slap the woman again, but resisted the urge and instead, pointing her right hand towards the door of the kitchen.

"I want you to remove that thing you put on Sara and NEVER put it back on her again, or you'll see just how barbaric I can get!"

Layn quickly lifts her hands in a surrender pose, "Ok, OK, I get it, I'm sorry. I'll leave Sakura's disciplining up to you…" replies Layn, before walking pass Jin and towards the exit of the kitchen.

"You can still discipline her, but find less torture-like ways to do it!"

**\- Meanwhile -**

Moments after Jin leaves the room, leaving Sakura sobbing from the lingering pain to her clit, Reni peeks into the room, looking worried and concerned for her sister laying on the bed.

"Geez, punished twice for the same thing in under half an hour…" she comments, stepping into the room and slowly walking towards Sakura, until she had returned to the bed, sitting on her legs facing Sakura and giving her a smile as she places her left hand lightly on her head. "Are you feeling ok?" she asks comfortingly.

"Not really…" sniffs Sakura. "My clit is throbbing… and not in a good way…"

Sakura feels her sisters hand move from her head and down to her shoulder, before lightly stroking her arm.

"Well, I'm sure I could help you feel-" starts Reni, before Sakura shrugs her arm from Reni's hand and comments…

"Stop, I don't feel like it right now."

"Really?" questions Reni, returning her hand to herself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood for that right now."

"Well, is there something I can do to cheer you up?"

"Just let me lay here, I wanna think about what I did."

"Oh, well, ok…" replies Reni, looking down for a moment in thought before looking up at her sister again with a smile. "Heh, I wish I had an egg in me right now, I'd go get dad and have him fertilize my egg, then I'd let you drink the cream inside, you'd feel better super quick!"

"Heh, yeah, I'm sure I would…" replies Sakura, a small smile finally reaching her face. "but, I've only ever drank the cream of my own fertilized eggs, I've never drank someone else's."

"Really?" asks Reni. "With you and Lila being a couple I wouldn't thought you would have already. But if you haven't, it's something you just gotta try! It's like drinking your own egg's cream, but like ten times more intense!"

"Really? It's better than drinking my own?" asks Sakura.

"It sure is! Me and a friend do it a lot, we call it 'Egg Swapping', When I tasted and drank her egg's cream, I felt like I was floating, my skin tingled like someone was running a feather over me and my mind just went blank for a short moment. The feeling doesn't last too long though, unfortunately."

"Wow, sounds pretty nice." Comments Sakura. "I'll ask Lila if I could taste her egg's cream the next time I see her."

"I'm sure she'd love too!" replies Reni.

Before the two could converse further, Layn walks into the room.

"Hey Sakura." She greets, as she walks towards the small girl. "I'm really sorry, I forgot to remove the device…" she states, before glancing to Reni, "Force of habit."

"Hehe…" smiling Reni nervously as a bead of sweet appears on her forehead.

"So, I was right…" comments Sakura, lowly, looking to her sister.

"Turn over sweetie…" requests Layn, leaning over and placing her hands on the bed. "I'm gonna remove them."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, as she rolls over onto her back and spreads her legs wide to reveal the circular device covering her clit.

Layn places her left hand on Sakura's inner right thigh, before she flinches from the insertion of Layn's right hand into her pussy and with a quick gasp of pain from the removal of the sharp device, a sigh of relief comes from her from seeing and feeling Layn remove the circular device from her still stiffened clit.

"There ya go…" comments Layn, patting Sakura's pubic mound gently. "Your Earth mom doesn't want me using this on you anymore, so I won't."

"Thanks." Replies Sakura.

Layn then stands up straight, "I'm going to go get some cream to apply to where I stuck this in you…" replies Layn, referring to the thumbtack device. "It'll help heal the area."

"Wait a sec…" replies Sakura quickly, sitting up.

"Yeah?"

Sakura's looks down to her left arm in the sling, then her crotch… "I know you don't want me participating in Fighting with my Shakra, and I understand why, but, I like it…" she states, looking up to Layn with a pleading look on her face. "Please, let me do it."

Layn quickly looks puzzled, before kneeling down at the foot of the bed.

"Sakura, Sweetie…" she comments, placing her left hand to Sakura's right ankle. "You broke your arm trying it, and you 'still' want to continue?"

"Please!?" begs Sakura. "If you left me do it, and I break something again, then I promise I won't do it again! Pleeeeease!?"

Following Layn large sigh and looking down in thought, Reni, who sat next to Sakura, looked quite intrigued, she expected her mom to shoot Sakura down, again…

"Ok…" answers Layn, after a long moment, looking up to Sakura smiling.

"Really!?" gasps Sakura smiling happily.

"WHAT!?" gasps Reni, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Even after breaking your arm from doing it, you still like it and willing to try again. Dedication is a nice quality to have. BUT!" Replies Layn, lifting he left hand from Sakura's ankle and extending her index finger, "I have two conditions, one; your Earth mom has to agree and two; You have to wear full protection during the fights."

"Deal!" replies Sakura happily, extending her right hand to her mom, who takes her hand in her right.

"Hey mom!" quickly states Reni. "What about me!? Can I do it too!?"

Layn looks to Reni and give her a wary look…

"I'll think about it…" she replies, before leaving the room.

Sakura then looks towards Reni, grinning.

"What the FU*K, man!?" exclaims Reni.

END ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look back to Nina's life before meeting Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI (FAIRY), WATERSPORTS, SCAT, YURI

A Perfect Day…

It could very easily be called that, the Sun high and bright in the cloudless, clear blue sky; Birds chirping, small furry animals running along the forest floor and a warm gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the tall, aging trees.

Many where enjoying this perfect day; High atop a particular, very old tree, on a lone branch, lay a small, nude, winged, feminine figure. She lay on the branch lazily, her legs and arms hanging off ether side of the branch, the right side of her face laying on the hard surface, eyes closed as slow, rhythmic breaths leave her sleeping form.

The short-haired blonde fairies transparent dual pair of wings fully extended and spread, allowing full contact of the Sun's rays on them, causing them to shimmer. Although the fairy was currently sleeping, her wings slowly lift up and down, with the occasional twitch from her slumber during her sunbathing.

A short while later, after a gentle breeze, a leaf flutters down and lands on the middle of the fairies back, covering much of her wings also. From this contact though, her large Purple eyes open, followed by a yawn before lifting her left hand up and rubbing her eyes. Lifting her right hand to the branch, the Blonde Fairy lifts herself up, her legs still hanging off the sides of the branch before she stretches her arms and legs as her mouth opens wide in a long, satisfying second yawn.

This particular branch she was currently on was smooth, so there was no worry about the tender, delicate flesh between her legs rubbing against it, which did so with the weight of her light body as the Fairy leans forward and falls back onto the branch, returning to the same position she was just in, her eyes closed, though with a smile on her face as she idly squirms her hips to readjust herself, relieving the slightly uncomfortable tugging on her labia.

"Ahhh… Just so comfy…"

It wasn't long into her relaxation that the Fairy feels the twinge from her bladder and without a second thought, releases it's contents. With her hairless labia pressed into the branch though, all that was visible was the twin trails down her legs, which shifts into two tiny streams from her toes.

Sighing from the pleasant relief, the Fairy seems to travel deeper into relaxation, before her smile begins to fade as the image of another certain, pale-skinned Fairy enters her mind, with a sigh from her.

"Kila… if you only knew how much I miss you. You've been gone for so long, when are you gonna come back to me?" states the fairy with longing in her child-like voice. "I'm sure your learning a lot from them though… but I want to feel your touch again…" the Fairy lifts her left hand up gently to her left cheek. "That soft, gentle touch… It makes me feel so wonderful…"

After a few moments, the Fairy lifts her hips up just enough for her left hand to move under, towards her urine-wet lower lips.

However, only seconds into pleasing herself, the blushing Fairy hears the flapping of wings and the branch she lays on suddenly bend, it was apparent to her that something large had joined her on her branch.

The Fairy also knew being so high in the tree-tops exposed her to danger, but the spot was so sunny and inviting…

"Well, well… What have we here…" comes a rough voice. "Looks to be a sun-bathing fairy."

The small fairy frowns from the interruption, the danger of the situation not yet reaching her from her fading relaxation. Opening her eyes and looking up to the direction of the voice though, the danger quickly sinks in as she sees a large black bird in front of her, causing her to quickly gasp in fear, lifting herself up and back away from the large predator.

The bird though slowly walks toward the fearful fairy.

"Hehe, I bet you've been sitting here for awhile haven't you?" comments the bird. "You guys taste so good after sitting in the sun…"

"Spare me, please?" begs the fairy. "I'm sure I don't taste that good." She adds, slowly backing away until she felt her back against the tree as the large, intimidating bird stalks closer to her.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Declares the bird, before, once in striking range, stabs his beak down towards her.

The Fairy though manages to dodge to the right with a gasp, causing the bird to stab his beak into the hard bark of the tree, with a cry of pain from him, as the fairy quickly flies past the stunned bird.

"Hey you!" calls the bird, seeing the fairy escaping and quickly takes to the air after her. "Just stay still, it'll be over before ya know it!"

Desperately flying as fast as her wings could move, the fairy gasps as she sees the bird quickly catching up to her. After a few near nips at her feet, the fairy quickly leaves the open air and return to the trees to try and lose the bird with her smaller, size being more agile, ducking and weaving though the leafy tree branches.

Taking a look back after a few moments of entering the trees, the fairy smiles she see the bird slowing from dodging what she barely needed too.

After a few more moments though, in the distance, she sees a familiar face quickly waving at her to get her attention, before seeing them fly to a thin branch and begin to pull back on it and soon out of view behind a tree.

Smiling, the fairy looks back to the bird still chasing her and comments, "What's wrong, too much stuff to dodge? Try loosing some weight!"

"Maybe I will after I eat you!" retorts the bird.

The fairy once again gasps as the bird quickly seems to be nearing and she flies faster, towards her friend.

Once she reaches the spot, the Fairy quickly turns right, stopping quickly when she sees a red-headed female nude fairy and her wings moving quickly as she holds the thin branch bent.

"Duck!" exclaims the red-head, which the blonde quickly does, before hearing the sound of the branch whip through the air, follow by a whack and the pained cry from her pursuer, before looking back to see a bunch of black feathers moving through the air, before looking down to she the bird falling to the forest floor.

"Ha! How'd THAT taste!" taunts the blonde fairy.

"We better go Nami." States the red-head from behind. "Before he comes to his senses."

Nami, looking back to her friend flying away, follows.

"Thanks Lalee (Lay-lee)." States Nami, quickly catching up to her friend and flies beside her. "You really saved me there."

"Heh, no problem." Replies the red-haired fairy with a smile. "I was actually looking for you."

Lalee, like Nami, was also nude, her hair a firey-red, cut short, with deep blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin, with a flat chest and bare, smooth crotch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was heading to the Spot and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, I know you've been a little down lately since Kila's been for so long, so I'm sure going there will cheer you up!" answers Lalee with a smile.

"Hehe, of course I'll go!" replies Nami happily. "You don't have to worry about me Lalee, I know Kila's going to be back eventually… I just have to be patient." She adds, looking from her friend and ahead with a smile and a thoughtful look on her face.

"Heh, that's the spirit!" states Lalee, playfully tapping Nami on her right shoulder. "It's not like she's dead after-all."

As Lalee commented though, she began to relieve herself, in mid-flight, from both holes; Although, urine travels down her legs for a few seconds before Lalee spreads her legs a little, allowing her labia to part slightly and causing her stream of urine to leave unrestricted in a glistening stream. As her urine leaves her, her rear opening quickly widens as a brown log slides from her anus and falls free…

Nami, looking towards her friend, clearly sees Lalee relieving herself, the glistening stream from her labia and solid waste falling from between her legs; Nami though doesn't acknowledge it as it was as normal as flight.

"Yeah, you have a point." Replies Nami.

Although Nami herself didn't acknowledge Lalee's urination and defecation, her own body does as she feels a pressure at her rear and without a second thought, allows her waste freedom as her anus yawns open and a long brown log quickly leaves her rectum in one long piece of at least two inches before it's end leaves her rear, before a second quickly follows, and a third…

The two friends continue to relieve themselves for the next few moments as they converse on the way to their destination.

In just a few minutes after the two finishes, they arrive where they intended; The 'Spot' simply being a small, heated spring, with a light steam coming from the small body of crystal clear blue water. The place was also a VERY popular gathering place, and today was no different as the entire area was full of various other fairies of varying colors, shapes and appearances, some where a bright yellow, some where ranging shades of green, orange, blue, a charcoal black, white and many other colors. Some had wings, others didn't, others had appendages such as tails or small horns, some were clothed in leafy dresses or two-pieces, but many; of both genders, were nude, some hanging out at the edges of the water, some swimming and playing in it, others where a small distance away from it, in small groups occupying themselves with 'other' activities, which moans, shaking bodies and various bodily fluids were a part of…

"Well, this place is as lively as ever!" comments Lalee with a smile as she and Nami land, allowing theirs wings to relax.

"Were you expecting otherwise?" comments Nami with a small giggle.

"Hehe, well, I'll see you later?" replies Lalee.

"Ok."

"Alright, I'm going for a swim!" cheers the red-haired fairy before running towards the water and jumping, curling into a ball before splashing into the water, as well as a few people that were near the edge of the water, who only giggle from the drenching they receive.

Following a sigh from Nami as she looks to the activity around her, she comments to herself, "Heh, pretty hard to be sad here with all happiness around."

Nami walks towards and along the edge of the water until she finds a free spot to sit, placing her feet into the warm water and moving them around before leaning back onto her back, letting the sun bath her in it's warmth as she relaxes, once again.

Although, just seconds into it, Nami feels a ticklish sensation on her feet, quickly kicking her feet out though to escape what was causing it, it quickly returns after a few seconds, with vigor, feeling something lightly grasp her right ankle and something trail the bottom of her foot, releasing a giggling from her as she tries and fails to free her foot from the stranger tickling her. Feeling what was clearly a mouth around her big toe, Nami quickly sits up giggling and looks into the water to see a familiar face, looking up at her from under the water.

Lifting her right foot from the water, bringing the topless green-haired girl up above the water, her small wings relaxed against her back, still nibbling on her toe with a smile, Nami continues to giggle.

"Ulee (You-lee)…" giggles Nami.

The dripping wet girl releases Nami's toe with a grin, before quickly leaning forward, draping her arms over Nami, causing the two to fall back and Ulee's lower half emerge from the water, a shiny blue, scaled mermaid tail.

"Hehe, I know those feet anywhere…" comments Ulee with a giggle.

"Heh, guess your doing well, huh?" replies Nami with a smile.

"Yep! And you?" replies Ulee, "Are you still missing your little Kila?" she adds, lifting her right hand up and touching Nami's nose teasingly.

"Of course I still miss her." Replies Nami with a blushing smile. "I love her."

"Hehe, I know you do!" quickly states Ulee happily, lowering her head to rub her left cheek against Nami's right. "It's so sweet!"

Nami's only response was an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yanno…" whispers Ulee into Nami's ear. "I could cheer you up real good…"

"I-I dunno…" replies Nami, nervously.

Ulee lifts herself up on her hands as she looks down to Nami.

"Whaddya mean you don't know…" Ulee questions, with s grin, before lowering her right hand down to Nami's left leg and spreading it from her right before lifting herself up against Nami's crotch, causing the fairy under her to close her eyes with a moan as Ulee herself begins to blush. "Come on… Let's have a little fun."

"Heh, yanno, it feels a little weird with you rubbing your pussy against mine with your legs like that."

"Still feels good though right?" replies Ulee, before lowering and lifting herself up against Nami again, releasing a moan from both of them.

"Mmm, Y-Yeah, it does…"

"Feels good for me too."

After a few more pleasurable grinds against Nami, the Fairy Mermaid lowers herself back into the water, with Nami's wondering eyes following her.

"Hey, aren't you going to finish?" she asks.

Nami quickly got her answer though she sees and feels Ulee grab both of her feet and pull…

"Ah! H-Hey, wait a minute!" gasps Nami, trying to pull against her friend, though slowly losing as her hips enter the water. "You know I can't breath under water like you can!" Adds Nami, turning over to try and get traction on the ground.

Nami struggles in vain though as she's soon pulled under the water, her cheeks budging from the gasp of air she took as she turns around to face Ulee.

"Don't worry." States Ulee, under the water with a smile, before reaching her right hand out, grasping Nami behind her neck and pulling her close and placing her lips against hers before she lowers her left hand down between Nami's legs and teasing her aroused lips, causing Nami to produce a muffle moan from the increased pleasure of the feeling of being completely submerged.

Nami though quickly lifts her right hand up and pinches her nose closed as she moans into Ulee's mouth from feeling her fingers quickly plunge into her pussy.

The small degree of panic of drowning running through her heightening the pleasure of the mermaids fingers starting to thrust in and out of her.

Before Nami knew it, she feels her orgasm speeding towards her, causing her to moan more into Ulee's mouth and her body to tremble, before her climax quickly reaches her, causing her to moan loudly and arch back, though Ulee quickly holds Nami's tighter with her right hand to prevent her from removing her lips from hers and taking in water as she attacks Nami's pussy with her fingers rapidly, causing her to squirm about under the water and in Ulee's hold.

When the waves of pleasure finally began to recede and Nami's senses return to her, she's surprised to realize she was laying on her back, opening her eyes, she sees the wavy surface of the water of many other legs from below, she had drifted down to the bottom of the spring with Ulee without realizing it.

Although at the bottom and recovering from an orgasm, she still feels the Mermaids fingers thrusting inside her, though not as vigorous as before.

Weak from the underwater orgasm, Nami wanted to return above water and slowly lifts her left hand up towards the side of Ulee's head and lightly pats her head, causing Ulee to open her eyes and with a gesture of her own eyes upwards, Ulee gets the hint and removes her left hand from Nami's pussy, wraps her arms around her waist and lifts her from the bottom and back up above water, which Nami quickly releases her lips from Ulee's with a gasp for fresh air, before turning around and resting against the edge of the water.

"Don't do that again." States Nami.

"hehe, why not? You came pretty hard didn't you?" asks Ulee, moving up behind Nami, wrapping her left arms around her waist again before reaching her right and around to Nami's front and teasing her labia again, drawing a moan from her. "Your pussy clinched up so tight."

Ulee though soon gasps in delight when she feels Nami's right hand move between their bodies and begin to finger her own pussy.

"Heh, let's try to come together this time, k?" suggests Ulee.

"O-Ok…"

**\- Present Day -**

**\- 9:51 A.M. Sakura and Reni's Room of the following day, Sunday -**

With the morning sun shining through the window into the room, Reni and Sakura still asleep in there beds, as well as Nina, who sleeps in her usual spot on Sakura's pillow, her small body wrapped comfortably and warmly in the teen's white panties.

"Kila…" the small fairy mumbles in her slumber, with a smile on her face.

END


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her arm just healed and Sakura can't wait to get back into the ring, will she fair better this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, VIOLENCE, SHOUJO-AI
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters that appear in this work of fiction.

**\- Later that day, Sunday, 4:37 P.M. -**

"Do I really have to wear all this?"

Inside of a large building, with an open air ceiling, allowing the light and heat of the sun in, clearly revealing the large, elevated circular arena, as well as the surrounding area, Sakura currently stands in front of her friends; Amu, Reni, Utah, Nadia, Lila, Jillian and one short girl with long blonde hair, who all sat the bleachers about ten yards away.

The Fisers also sat on a level of the bleachers as a group, Nina currently lays on her back, resting her head on the pale-skinned lap of Lali, looking up at her smiling as Lali strokes her hair gently, smiling back down at her. Lali was dressed in her purple leaf dress while Nina was naked.

Beside the two Fairy lovers, sits Eru; dressed in her usually white dress, though her cheeks are red as she struggles to ignore Lilith, who sits beside her, using the heart shaped tip of her tail and attempting to press it between Eru's closed thighs, successfully blocking the succubus' access to the spot between her legs, but the very tip of her tail had managed to barely reach where her clitoral hood started, bringing a degree of pleasure to the angels body that she tried futilely to ignore.

Next to Lillith, sits a spiky blue-haired naked fairy with slender blue-tinted wings and elongated pointed ears.

Lastly, next to her, sits a Mermaid Fiser with a bright yellow scaled tail and long blonde hair that reaches the small of her back, who was also top-less, her breasts would be visible if not for her long hair covering them though.

Sakura currently wore a yellow T-shirt, revealing her right arm from her upper arm to her wrist in a white bandage; no longer needing the sling, with a black skirt, but in addition to that, she wore what was obviously a black protective gear, a chest piece, which looked more like a sports bra than 'armor', elbow and kneepads as well as wrist and shin guards.

"Well we can't have a repeat of what happened yesterday." Comments Amu, sitting in front of Sakura, smiling, wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry…" adds Reni, sitting to the right of Amu, wearing a shirt and skirt. "You're still new at this, we should've had you fully geared up yesterday, you probably wouldn't have broken your arm."

Sakura slumps her shoulders with a sigh…

"Ok, fine…" she states, before flexing her arms and moving her wrists. "At least it doesn't restrict movement… what did you say this was again, Amu?"

"Void Armor." States Amu. "It's just like the Void Pillar in my backyard, it'll absorb and reduce the pain and impact of attacks, and protects from serious injury."

"Ok." Replies Sakura.

"Ok then…" states Nadia, sitting behind Reni, wearing a yellow sundress. "Let's try this again, who will be Sakura's sparring partner this time?"

Amu then glances to Utah with a smirk, who sat to her left, wearing a white T-shirt and tan shorts. "Well it definitely won't be Utah here."

The dual pony-tailed blonde crosses her arms over her chest with a frown.

"I said I was sorry, geez, what do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg?"

"Seriously Utah, Sakura's a beginner at this, there was really no reason make it so hard on her." States Amu. "You really need to learn something called 'control'."

Utah, looks towards Amu still frowning and before she and Amu could get into an argument, Sakura quickly interrupts…

"Heh, guys, it's ok, you guys did warn me that Utah could get out of hand, I was just so excited that I wanted to try."

"Still, it's no excuse for what she did." States Amu.

"Screw you Amu." Retorts Utah, looking away from the pink-haired girl. "I apologized already and Sakura accepted it."

"Well…" states Sakura. "How about I spar with you Amu?"

"Nah, that won't work too well, lightning is pretty fast yanno, so…"

"Oh, yeah…" replies Sakura, smiling as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead. "I wouldn't be able to dodge in time."

"Hey, I got it!" declares Lila, who sits to Reni's right. "What about Rima? She's the same as Sakura, a Level 3 Fire user."

Rima, who sat next to Utah, was the shortest girl of the sitting group, with long blonde hair that nearly reaches the back of her knees when she stood, looks towards Lila with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm not sparring with her! I'm just here to watch!"

"Rima can use fire like me?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, Rima's perfect!" states Amu, getting to her feet and pulling the short girl from the bleachers and to her feet. "Come on Rima."

"I don't wanna! Let me go!" retorts the small blonde as she vainly pulls against Amu.

"Oh come on!" urges Amu, before pushing Rima towards Sakura, causing her to briefly lose her balance and run right into her, but Sakura manages to catch her before Rima's momentum carried them both down to the ground. "You're a perfect match for Sakura." Adds Amu, before grinning at the sight of Sakura holding Rima. "Ohhh, don't you two look cute together…"

"Huh?" gasps Sakura briefly, before her cheeks began to redden, looking towards Rima, who was nearly eye level with her, she sees the long-haired blonde looking at her with surprise and a deeper reddening on her cheeks.

Amu looks over her shoulder towards Lila smiling, "Don't they Lila?"

"Whatever…" comments Lila with a smile.

"Ohh? You're not going to fight for your girl?"

"Cut it out Amu!" quickly declares Rima, pushing Sakura away from her and turning around to face the pink-haired girl with a frown. "I'm not into that and you know it, so stop it already!"

On the bleachers where the group of Fisers sat, the mermaid one comments, with a smile, "That's not entirely true…"

"Really?" asks Nina, lifting her head from Lali's lap and looking over to the wingless mermaid. "What do you mean?"

"Oh really now?" replies Amu with a giggle. "You shouldn't lie Rima. A girls touch is just as effective as a boys, especially mine…" adds Amu, her left hand at her side sparking with electricity.

Rima, seeing Amu's left hand, lets out a brief gasp and takes a step back, her cheeks reddening more.

"We both know you enjoyed it, there's nothing wrong with admitting it." Comments Amu, starting to walk towards Rima, reaching out her left hand towards her. "How about another round to remind you?"

"Rima, what's Amu talking about?" asks Sakura from behind, although, seeing Amu reaching out her left hand, which small arcs of electricity could be seen, it suddenly dawns on her as she remembers her first time with Amu and her electric touch, causing a smile to appear on Sakura's face. _'Heh, guess Amu really does pick on her friends… and not everyone on this planet is super open about sex and stuff, so it must embarrass Rima.'_

"It nothing…" replies Rima, before stepping back again stating to Amu, "Stay back."

Curious as to how the scene will play out, Sakura remains behind Rima. When Amu ignores Rima's request to leave her alone though, not only Sakura, but everyone on the bleachers behind them all cringe when Rima kicks her foot up, catching Amu between the legs, causing her to gasp out in the sudden pain as she reflexively closes her legs around Rima's ankle, before shakily lowering her hands down to Rima's leg to slowly remove it from her crotch, before placing her hands to her crotch as she drops to her knees.

"I said cut it out, ok!?" states Rima, before turning around to Sakura and walking pass her towards the arena. "Let's go Sakura…"

"Um… ok." Replies Sakura, looking to Amu for a moment before the pained girl falls to her right, still clutching herself, before Sakura follows Rima.

"You really deserved that, yanno." Comments Utah.

"Shut up…" groans Amu.

Next to Lila, sat Jillian, who leans back, commenting, "Geez, it can't hurt that bad, be glad your not a guy."

Lila quickly glares at her brother, "It still hurts yanno!"

In the arena, before the two reach the middle, Rima turns and states, "Stay there."

"Ok." Replies Sakura with a smile. "Go easy on me ok?"

Rima reveals a smile at the request, "Ok, I'm not like Utah." She replies, before jogging away from Sakura, her long hair bouncing with each step as she distanced herself from Sakura until about ten yards away.

"Ready?" she calls.

"And waiting!" replies Sakura happily as she gets into her own ready stance, but quickly realizes something and stands up straight, "Wait a minute, Rima, aren't going to wear protection?"

"I don't plan on getting hit, so I don't need any." Replies Rima.

"Just because I'm a beginner doesn't mean I won't hit you." Replies Sakura, before reading herself again.

"Just try then!"

Meanwhile, Lila currently sits on her brothers back, as he groans in pain with Lila twisting his left arm behind his back.

"Do you even think before you open that mouth of yours!?" questions Lila angrily.

"OW! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Let go of my arm!" cries Jillian.

"Hey!" announces the blue haired fairy, pointing towards the arena where Sakura and Rima stood. "Their about to start!"

Hearing the small girl, Lila releases her brother and lifts herself from his back to sit on the bleachers, as he sits up with a groan, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Come on Sakura!" cheers Nina, "You can win this time!"

Sakura currently stands ready facing Rima, smiling in excitement, and waiting for her now opponent, to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long, as Rima sprints towards her, propelling two fireballs from her hands. Sakura manages to dodge one, before trusting her right hand forward sending her own fireball crashing into Rima's second, causing them to nullify each other.

Sakura was suddenly surprised though from the quickness of Rima's next attack, seeing Rima's right foot enveloped in flames before the small girl hops just a foot from the ground, before twisting her body to the right, sweeping her foot in front of her when she lands, producing a sudden, wide flame traveling along the ground towards Sakura.

"Ah!" gasps Sakura, quickly backpedaling from the approaching flames. Though realizing that it was going too fast, Sakura quickly jumps, causing the flames to pass harmlessly below her before landing.

"Hehe, that was a close-Ah!" replies Sakura with a smile, before looking back up towards Rima, although, she looks up just in time to see a horizontal line of fire speeding towards her in mid-air, before she gasps from the impact, hitting her in the chest, causing her to be knocked back and off her feet and onto her back.

The others on the bleachers watching, cringe at the successful hit, before Utah comments, "She needs to learn to always watch her opponent, an attack like that is easy to block or dodge."

"Cut her some slack Utah." Replies Nadia, looking to the blonde smiling. "It's not like you were perfect when you first started."

"Yeah, well it's common knowledge focus on your opponent in a fight."

"That's why it's called _'sparring'_." Comments Lila.

Back in the arena, Sakura groans from the throbbing pain in her chest, lifting her right hand up over the protective gear on her chest.

"Hey, you ok!?" came Rima's worried voice.

Sakura opens her eyes to see Rima standing to her right looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that felt like a someone swung a bat at my chest, it didn't feel like that when I got hit by one of Utah's attacks."

"Heh, yeah, well, fire hits with more impact." Replies Rima, reaching out her right hand to Sakura, who take her hand and as she gets back to her feet. "You should pay more attention to your opponents action, when you dodge an attack, try to at least look in the direction of the person your fighting, you'll be able to react quicker to follow-up attacks."

"Thanks, is that what you did?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, I'll do a leg sweep then do a jumping kick, it's one of my usual combos, so a put a little more into the second attack out of habit, sorry about that."

"It's ok, is it easy to do?"

"You wanna try it?" asks Rima with a smile.

"Of course, all I know how to do is fireballs."

"Well, fireballs are just caused from lack of movement."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you…" replies Rima, before taking a step back from Sakura and facing her right, before lifting her right arm and thrusting her fist forward, propelling a fireball from her fist before it dissipates in the distance. "See how my arm just moved straight?" Asks Rima, looking to Sakura.

"Yeah."

"So, if you want to make something like a line of fire, just move your hand up or down, like this…" replies Rima, before lifting her right hand up above her head, before quickly performing a downward slicing motion with her arm, resulting in a crescent shape of flames that shoot forward.

"Ohh! That awesome! I wanna try…" replies Sakura, before turning to her left, facing the direction Rima was and lifting her right hand above her head like Rima had done, before swinging her arm down, resulting in crescent of flame from her hand, quickly giggling from her success. "Hehe, that was so easy!"

"So…" states Rima, "Wanna start up again?"

"Sure! Are you sure you don't want to put on protection? I have a good feeling I'll hit you this round."

"And I have a good feeling you won't." replies Rima teasingly as she walks away from Sakura, towards her original location.

Once the two were back in position again, Sakura doesn't wait this time for Rima to make the first move as she charges forward. Rima, in response, jumps back with a spin, landing with a sweep of her right leg, once again sending flames crawling along the ground, though Sakura easily jumps over the flames.

"Nice." Comments Rima with a smile, seeing Sakura easily avoid her attack. "How about another?" she adds, before jumping up, turning her body the other way as she spins her left foot to the right, propelling a crescent-shaped flame towards Sakura.

Sakura, having kept her eyes on Rima after avoiding the first attack, sees the approaching flame and quickly realizes she could duck to avoid it. Just before she did though, Sakura thinks, 'hey, I could attack while I avoid it…'

With that thought, Sakura quickly lowers herself to the ground, sliding a few inches as she sweeps her left leg in front of her, producing a flame, though Sakura quickly follows up with her right legs sweeping in front of her, propelling another flame.

Rima quickly jumps over the first waves of flames, before lifting her right foot before sending it back down with a burst of fire just before the second wave of flames reach her, nullifying it.

"Whoa, cool." Comments Sakura, before quickly getting to her feet and thrusting a ball of fire from her right hand, which Rima dodges to the left, Sakura quickly follows with her left, bandaged arm, thrusting her fist towards Rima's face, managing to catch her, although, to Sakura's surprise, she produced no flames, only barely missing punching Rima in the face, who Quickly notices Sakura's action a little too late before she dodges the failed attack.

On the bleachers, Amu, Reni, Utah and Lila, gasp at the sight.

"She got her!" gasps Lila.

"Where's the fire though?" asks Utah.

Nina, now stands, cheering excitedly, "Yeah! I knew you could do it Sakura!"

"What the!?" gasps Sakura.

"Heh, lucky me." Comments Rima, before quickly drawing back her right, flaming hand before thrusting forward, giving Sakura a near point-blank fire ball to the chest, causing her to gasp as she was propelled away from Rima and returns to her back, sliding a few feet on the ground before coming to a stop, smoke coming off of the protective chest gear.

A collective cringe comes from the group on the bleachers as they see the successful counter from Rima, knocking Sakura on her back, Nina slowly sits back down in shock.

"Geez, that one looked like it hurt." Comments Lillith.

"She did really good though didn't see?" asks the mermaid Fiser.

"Yeah…" replies the blue-haired Fiser. "She did better than yesterday."

"Yeah, she did." Comments Nadia

Sakura, laying on her back, groans in pain as she lifts her right hand to her chest, feeling the heat of the blast on her chest, before lifting her left hand up to her view.

"What happened?"

After a few moments, Sakura sits up with a groan before she sees Rima run up beside her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah… now I know how much more a fireball to the chest hurts."

"Heh, well, you did a lot better this time." Replies Rima, offering her right hand to her.

"You think so?" asks Sakura, taking Rima's hand and getting to her feet.

"Yeah, if your arm wasn't injured, it would've been me on the ground instead, hehe…" replies Rima, with a nervous giggle.

"But I thought my arm was better…" states Sakura, flexing her left arm. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well, it's probably not one hundred percent yet."

"Yeah, I guess so… man it sucks. I had you!"

"Yeah, you did, maybe next time, ok?" states Rima, placing a hand to Sakura's shoulder.

"Definitely!" replies Sakura with a smile.

Moments later, the two hear Amu's voice…

"Hey Sakura, how about you take a break and rest?"

"Ok!" calls back Sakura, before adding in a lower tone, "Yeah, I better not risk it after losing twice in a row."

As the two heads back to the group, Rima asks, "Did you have fun though?"

"Yeah! Even though you beat me, it was still really fun! I can't wait until I get better and stronger and I can do some of the stuff I see on TV."

"Heh, you should try to come up with a special attack of your own." Suggests Rima.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!"

Once the two reaches the edge of the arena and walks down the steps and back to their friends, Amu asks, "So, how'd you like it?"

"It was fun! Actually being able to attack back is so exciting!"

After a few minutes of the friends talking with each other, Reni asks Utah for a match, which she happily agrees to and after they get dressed, wearing a protector for the chest, they stand in the middle of the arena as the others look on.

Along with the protection over her chest, attached to the sides of Utah's upper legs were two wide, though flat and curved containers, pressed against her legs comfortably by two straps around each leg. The contents of the slender contains was simply water, with no pool of water nearby, Utah opted for a small, limited personal supply of it, though it was mainly used for defense.

"Ready?" calls Reni, smiling as she readies herself.

Ready!" announces Utah, before quickly running towards Reni, producing a long water-whip in her right hand…

Reni quickly stomps her right foot, causing three large rocks to come from the ground, though before the rocks can fall back down, Reni quickly punches two of them and kicks the third.

Utah uses the water whip to split one of the rocks, before quickly dodging the second, although gasping when the third hit's her left shoulder, resulting in the rock crumbling while Utah briefly stops and staggers back.

"Yeah!" cheers Sakura, thrusting her right arm in the air. "You can do it Reni-chan!"

Grinning from hearing her sister's cheer for her, Reni takes a moment to look behind to Sakura.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Sakura though gasps when she sees that Utah had quickly recovered from the hit and was running towards Reni again.

"Reni look out! You're supposed to focus on Utah!" warns Sakura, pointing towards her.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" comments Reni to herself, before looking back towards Utah.

Reni quickly gasps when she see's Utah just feet away and dodging to the right, avoid Utah's downward strike of the whip, which cuts into the ground and Reni quickly ducks the return of the whip, before Utah comments…

"Focus on the match you idiot!"

"Hehe, lighten up Utah…" replies Reni with a smile, as she quickly lifts her right hand, causing a small pillar to raise between them, though Utah's watery whip disappears as ice covers her right fist and she punches through the pillar, before reforming the whip and spinning her body and Reni quickly dodging to the left from diagonal strike up from the whip. "This is just sparring, just have fun!" adds Reni, before the ground shifts under Reni's feet and pushing her a few feet away from Utah.

"Heh…" grins Utah, the whip disappearing again in favor of icy claws covering Utah's fingers of both hands. "It's no fun beating someone who's not paying attention."

"Well…" replies Reni with a smile, before kneeling down and placing her hands to the ground, before the ground itself moves up her arms, to her elbows, creating a sort of gauntlet over her hands and arms, before she stands and a similar covering appears over her legs, up to her knees. "You got my attention now." She adds, before readying herself, and taunting Utah with a 'come here' gesture with her left hand.

"Now, I'm gonna enjoy this…" comments Utah with a smile, before dashing towards Reni and taking a swipe at her with her right hand, though Reni quickly lifts her right hand to block, causing the icy claws to scratch and cut into the earthen gauntlet.

Reni began backing away as she continues blocking Utah's strikes, ducking a few times when Utah attempts a few kicks. Reni also attempted a few punches of her own, which Utah dodges as easily as Reni was able to block.

Although, after a missed punch, Reni quickly brings her right foot up aiming for Utah's head, the pony-tailed blonde quickly lifts her right arm up, successfully blocking the kick, but gasping in pain from blocking solid rock to her lower arm, causing her to stagger back a little, holding her injured arm with her right hand.

"Heh, silly, silly Utah…" teases Reni. "Your naked arm can't block solid rock."

Reni attempts a spinning kick, aiming for Utah's head again, though she quickly lifts her left hand up again, although instead of her bare arm, the water from the container on her left leg, comes out and covered her arm and quickly freezes, forming a small shield, successfully blocking the strike again, but Utah gasps again when the force of the strike causing a sharp pain to shoot through her injured arm as the mass of ice breaks and falls to the ground.

"Reni's winning!" gasps Sakura happily. "She might win!"

"Maybe." Comments Amu with a smile. "Utah may be a level five, but no ones perfect…"

"Go Reni!" cheers Sakura. "You can do it!"

Nina, meanwhile glances to Eru with a grin.

"Ha-ha, you master is gonna lose." She teases.

Eru folds her arms over her chest. "The match isn't over yet."

When Reni attempts another kick with her left foot, Utah quickly jumps back.

"Ha, the mighty Utah retreating? What's wrong?" teases Reni. "Still want me to be focused?"

Utah looks to her left arm and flexes her hands a few times.

"I'm not gonna lose to a level 3..." Retorts Utah with a frown and a wave of her left hand, causing the crumbled ice on the grown to liquefy and return to the container on her left leg.

"Heh, bring it then." Taunts Reni, grinning.

Utah says nothing as the water from the containers on her legs, cover her arms, creating gauntlets on her arms, like Reni's but much larger and thicker, before running towards Reni and drawing back her right hand, Reni quickly lifts her arms to block, as well as a small wall lifting in front of her, but gasps, when Utah's punch goes through the wall and hits, shattering the rock gauntlet on her arms and throwing her back onto her back.

"Uh-oh…" comments Amu, with a bead of sweet on her forehead. "I think Utah's gone into serious mode."

"Huh? I thought she was always serious." Comments Sakura.

Pulling her arm from the wall, causing it to crumble, Utah jumps over the rumble and towards Reni, who quickly gets to her feet and gasps when she sees a blue mist quickly gathering around Utah's body and an a pair of icy thick boots form on her feet as she runs towards her. Utah jumps and turning her body to deliver a spinning kick, Reni quickly lifts her right hand causing a think pillar to rise from the ground, but Utah's kick easily crumbles it and Reni quickly notices Utah's 'armor' on her foot un-cracked.

"Fu*k…" comments Reni nervously.

"I can create stronger armor than you can." Comments Utah, before thrusting her right fist forward, though Reni dodges it. "You won't be able to break it."

"I don't need to…" replies Reni, with a grin, before lifting her right, still covered foot and connecting to Utah's left side of her body, causing her to gasp and stagger to the right and sending her right hand to her side. "heh, I just need to hit the vulnerable areas."

Reni though quickly gasps when Utah thrust both arms forward and her ice gauntlets quickly liquefy as a Column of water and hit Reni with enough force to knock her from her feet and propel her a few yards away.

Sakura quickly cringes when she sees the successful hit, before noticing two people to her left, standing near the entrance to the area, one was a teen boy with short blue hair, dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, though Sakura gasps upon noticing the other, it was Layn, dressed coincidentally similar to the boy, a pair of jeans and a sleeveless Pink shirt.

"Mom?" questions Sakura. "When did you get here?"

Layn looks to Sakura with a smile. "Just a few seconds ago, with this handsome young man I met also coming here. I wanted to see you in action though, sweetie, since you like it so much."

"Oh… well…" replies Sakura, with a blush on her cheeks.

Nina, meanwhile, hears a familiar voice call her name, looking to the left, she gasps in delight upon see Yoru.

Utah, running towards the downed Reni, her arms completely covered in water, resembling two tentacles, Utah though quickly stops with a gasp and the water falling from her arms. Reni looks up upon hearing her gasp and sees Utah's face bright in happiness, clearly looking at something behind her, Reni quickly looks behind herself and notices a certain boy near the entrance and grins.

"Ikutoooo!" cheers Utah happily, quickly running towards the edge of the arena, completely ignoring Reni.

Utah's happiness is quickly interrupted though as a small block lifts from the ground in front of Utah, causing her to gasp out loudly as she trips and falls to her face, hard.

Lifting her head up from the ground, Utah sees the boy with a hand over his mouth, clearly attempting to hide his laughter, causing tears to brim her eyes and her face to redden in embarrassment, before hearing Reni's laughter and she quickly frowns.

Reni soon notices a shadow and looks up to see Utah standing over her with fire in her eyes.

"You, are, SO DEAD!"

"Uh-oh…"

"Yeah… I lost the first match…" comments Sakura embarrassingly.

"Hehe, that's ok, I'm sure you do better next-"

"WATCH OUT!" suddenly warns the group.

Sakura quickly looks towards the arena and gasp when she sees Reni's body speeding towards them, but it's Layn who's the unfortunate one that Reni runs into, with a loud crash.

"Mom!" gasps Sakura, quickly jumping off the bleachers and running over to where her mom and Reni was.

The others quickly follow and sees the dazed forms of Layn and Reni, propped up against a quite badly dented door, Reni upside down and the crotch of her pink panties pressed against Layn's face and Reni's face between Layn's thighs, before Reni slowly falls onto her back.

"Mom! Reni! Are you ok!?" asks Sakura, walking towards the two.

Layn quickly snaps out of her dazed state and lifts her right hand up to her head, "Ugh, what hit me?"

Sakura's eyes goes wide from a sudden realization…

Layn looks down to see Reni between her legs, seeing the protective covering over her chest, Layn quickly gets an angered, stern look on her face.

"Reni, what were you just doing?"

"U-Uh… Hehe, h-hi mom… hehehehe…" replies Reni with a nervous chuckle. "When did you get here?"

END ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, the girl who once swore off boys, gazes at a sight she NEVER thought she'd see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, SHOTA, YAOI, MASTURBATION, ORAL, ANAL, GANG-BANG

**\- Two days later, Tuesday -**

**\- School Gym Locker-room -**

In the girls section of the locker-room, only Sakura and one other dark-skinned girl occupy the area.

Sakura was only partly dressed; wearing the white, red-trimmed shirt and a pair of pink panties. Her red gym shorts at her feet while she places her normal clothes in the open locker in front of her.

The other girl to Sakura's immediate left was fully dressed in her gym clothes, opting for the gym shorts, revealing her long chocolate-brown legs as she closes the small door to her locker.

"You better hurry…" comments the dark-skinned girl with a smile, before walking pass Sakura, behind her.

Sakura though gasps briefly with a smile as she feels the other girl run the palm of her hand over her panty-covered rear.

"Heh, ok." Replies Sakura simply, with a faint reddening on her cheeks.

The other girl removes her hand with a flick of her index finger, causing the small right cheek of Sakura's rear to bounce a little from the lift, as the other girl places her finger into her mouth and walks around the corner, smiling at Sakura.

"Vanilla!" states the girl with an amused tone, causing Sakura's cheeks to redden even more.

"I'm not that white…" comments Sakura to herself with a small giggle, before closing the door to her locker.

Before she reaches down to her shorts on the floor though, Sakura pulls her panties down, just above her knees, before tapping her abdomen with her right hand a few times.

Not long after, Sakura feels Nina travel from her womb, into her vagina and soon out of her body.

"Hey, you wanna stay in or fly around on your own?" asks Sakura as Nina flies to eye level.

 _"Hmm…"_ thinks Nina. _"I think I'll fly around."_

"Ok." Replies Sakura, pulling up her panties. "Stay out of trouble ok?" she adds, with a smile.

 _"Ok, Ok."_ Replies Nina, returning the smile, before flying off on her own.

After pulling up her red gym shorts over her underwear, Sakura walks from the wall of lockers and through the boys section of the locker room to reach the door leading to the gym.

However…

Sakura wraps her right hand around the doorknob before a mystery sound reaches her ears…

"Hello?" calls Sakura, looking back to the locker-room with her hand still on the door-knob.

Sakura was quite sure she heard _'something'_ , it was plain as day to her ears. The sound was unexpected, but Sakura thought is sounded like gasp, or quick moan…

"Is someone still in here?" asks Sakura, removing her hand from the door and walking a few steps back into the locker-room, looking down the rows of lockers, she was in the boys section of the room, and the sound seemed to come from the area. But the area appeared to be empty.

After waiting a few moments, and hearing nothing, Sakura, becomes intrigued, she was sure something, or someone was still in the room and was simply hiding after she made herself known…

"Well…" she states, aloud, in a normal tone. "Guess I must be hearing things then…"

Walking towards the door again, Sakura grasps the doorknob, twists, and pushes open the door, though she doesn't walk out of the room, instead, she slowly steps back from the closing door and places her back to the wall and silently walking along the wall, careful not to slide her shoes on the floor and creating a loud squeak.

Upon the door closing with a clear click, ringing through the area, Sakura waits…

And soon rewarded…

_Nngh… A-Ahh!_

A groan, followed by a gasp was heard by Sakura clearly. There was defiantly someone in the room.

 _'Sounds like someone's being naughty…'_ thinks Sakura with a grin and a bit of color appearing on her cheeks, before peeking her head out pass the wall she hid behind, seeing that the hall of lockers was still clear and hearing more moans. _'Sounds like a girl…'_ thinks Sakura.

Hearing was what clearly the moan of a boy though, the blush on Sakura cheeks deepen a little as she tip-toes from her hiding spot and to the middle row of lockers, thinking, _'And a boy… sounds like it's coming from the other end of the room…'_

Continuing to hear the pants and moans and the sounds of skin meeting skin, Sakura slowly walks along the left side of the lockers, before reaching the middle of the room and the end of the row of lockers, before a gap of space and a second row of lockers. Hearing the sounds of sex though, gave Sakura a clearer guess at the location of the couple, they were to the far right at the end of the lockers. Sakura smiles, she could make her way to the end of the middle row of lockers and get a peek on the two.

Sakura quickly proceeded with this plan, reaching the middle of the second set of lockers, Sakura's lowers herself to her hands and knees before stopping at the edge of the lockers.

_Stick you're a*s out a little more… yeah, just like that…_

Following the boy's comment, Sakura hears the girl gasp out again, follow by a long moan, although, hearing the 'girl' comment, "So good…" Sakura was puzzled, the voice sounded familiar, and it didn't actually sound the voice of a girl, it was a higher pitch than a boy's voice, but at the same time, it was a little too low for a girl. It was strange, Sakura knew, from her own experiences and watching her sister and Lila, that a voice can get slightly altered in the middle of sex.

But she should be able to tell the voice of a girl and a boy. Before Sakura peeks her head out to see the owner of the voice, the sudden realization that the 'girl' could actually be a boy hits her, and her pussy instantly begins to drool at the thought of two boys doing it and her cheeks blush profusely.

With that highly arousing thought, Sakura, eagerly peeks her head over the side of the lockers and her eye widen at the amazing sight that greets her once virgin eyes.

Her thought was correct, it was two boys! Sakura feels her panties immediately dampen and cling to her hairless pussy. She silently gasps upon recognizing the boy on the receiving end, the confusing voice suddenly made sense, it was Takada; The long-haired, girlish, cross-dressing boy she was friends with. Sakura's left hand quickly found it's way under her panties, fingering herself quickly at the sight. She always knew if girls did it with each other then it only made sense that there were boys that did it with other boys, but she never though she would actually see such a sight, such an incredibly arousing sight; it was like the first time she saw an adult movie, but even that paled in comparison to the treat her eyes were witness to, making her body hot in arousal.

Just yards from Sakura's leering eyes, stood Takeda, his gym shorts and panties down around his right foot as he leans forward, his arms and top of his head against the wall in front of him, his long hair draped over his right shoulder, as he moans quietly from the boy behind him thrusting himself inside him deeply. The other boy having short brown hair with his gym pants down at his ankles and his hands gripping Takeda's hips, steadying himself as he repeatedly buries his dick into Takeda's hot, tight depths of his rectum.

"H-Harder…" pants out Takeda. "Fu*k me harder."

"You naughty Bit*h…" comments the other boy with an amused tone, before pausing his thrusting, sliding his left hand up Takeda's side, under his shirt and pinching his nipple, bring a gasp from him before the shorter haired boy lowers his right hand down to Takeda's stiff penis which dripped with his arousal, bringing a girlish yelp from him as the other boy leans over him and resumes his thrusting as his slowly began to stroke Takeda's dripping penis and pinch his nipple. "What was it you want me to do?"

"F-Fu*k my a*s… Oohh… h-harder."

"Will you come if I do?" teases the boy, slowly drawing back and sliding back into the warm, tight hole, drawing a moan from him and Takeda.

"Mmm… y-yes, I'll come… Ohh, I'll c-come so hard."

"Heh, your dicks so hard, I can feel it throbbing in my hand…" comments the boy, before moving a finger along the length to feel the wet tip. "You're already about to come."

"Harder, please." Asks Takeda.

The other boy feels Takeda starting to tremble under him.

"Heh, your shaking Takeda, you must be really close…"

"I-I am… Nnng… p-please, fu*k my a*s harder!"

"Ok." States the boy, as he lowers his left hand from Takeda's chest and down near his throbbing penis and grasping his balls, before gripping his penis tightly just under the head, causing Takeda to gasp from both action. "But on one condition…" adds the boy with a grin. "I come first."

"But I'm so close! Please!"

"I am too." States the boy. "Don't worry, you'll come soon…" he reassures, before drawing back and thrusting himself forcefully into Takeda's tensing hole with a gasp, followed by another before the other boy moans, then a third and Takeda gasps out loudly as he feels penis swell from the denied ejaculation.

"L-Let me come! Please, I need to come!" he pleads.

"A-Almost… there…" pants the other boy.

After a few more forceful thrusts, the brown-haired boy gasps out loudly as he feels himself explode inside Takeda's warm walls, sending his torrent of cum deep inside him, causing Takeda himself to gasp out equally as loud feeling his rectum being filled, before a louder moan, leaves his mouth as the boy releases his penis, allowing a thick white stream of his cum to eject from his throbbing penis and hit the floor below with a faint splat before his ejaculation continued on for a few long seconds, before finally pausing as the other boy withdrew a few inches and slamming into him again, releasing moan from both of them as more cum floods into him and out of his own penis to join the growing pool on the floor below.

With the peak of their climaxes over, Takeda's penis twitches, releasing a small additional spurt of cum from him as his legs began shaking and it isn't long before his legs fail him and drop to his knees, causing his friend penis to leave his rear, before a small amount of cum began to ooze from his clinching rear.

With just a few breathes rest though, Takeda soon turns around and takes the other boy's penis into his mouth.

"Clean it good…" states the boy with a smile, placing his left hand on Takeda's head, "I might fill that mouth of yours if you do a good job…"

_Nng-ah!_

Both boy's froze at the sound, Takeda quickly removing his mouth from the penis as they both looked to the direction of the sound.

"Who's there!?"

 _'Dang-it!'_ curses Sakura in her orgasm-induce cloudy head, sitting against the lockers with her left hand still under her panties, sitting in a growing pool of her own Honey as the crotch of her Gym shorts were clearly saturated. And her right hand under her shirt, pinching her right nipple.

She had come quickly once just seconds into watching the two and barely managed to stay quite, but the second orgasm proved to simply be too much to remain quite.

Sakura knew she was caught, there was no use trying to hide now; Pushing back against the lockers to get herself to her feet without moving her hands, Sakura, shakily walks from her hiding spot, her face red from both arousal and embarrassment with her hands under her panties and shirt.

"Sakura?" questions Takeda, a blush quickly appearing on his cheeks.

"So…" comments the other boy with a smirk. "We have a pervert watching us." He teases.

"A p-pervert?" questions Sakura, embarrassingly.

"What else would you call yourself?" asks the boy. "Watching two people fu*k without them knowing and you masturbating. Pretty perverted and rude don't you think?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Takeda…" states the boy, looking down the other, "What do you think we should do with our perverted friend here?"

"U-Um… I-I dunno."

"Dunno huh? Well, we can't just let the perv off scot free…" comments the boy, before noticing Sakura's gaze down to his still erect penis, causing her to quickly notice his eyes and look away. "Ah, I see, you want _'this'_ … don't you?" questions the boy, grasping his penis in his right hand. "I got just the thing for you…" he adds, before walking from Takeda and to Sakura, placing a hand to her shoulder and guiding her towards where the two of them are. "You will be the class cum-dumpster for the day."

"A-A what?" questions Sakura, looking up to the boy as she removes her hands from under her shirt and panties, her left clearly dripping with her honey.

"You can't be serious Zack." States Takeda, getting to his feet. "Sakura can't be something like that… It's just so, wrong. She doesn't even look like the type."

"Oh, you don't have a problem with it." Comments Zack, smiling, causing Takeda face to redden and fall silent.

"What's a, cum-dumpster?" questions Sakura.

"It's just what it sounds like." States Zack. "You'll be filled and covered with tons of cum."

"Really!?" asks Sakura excitedly, catching both, Zack and Takeda by surprise from Sakura's eagerness. "I'll be able to swallow it and have it fill my pussy and butt!?"

"And don't forget covered in it." Adds Zack with a grin

"That's like a dream come true!" states Sakura happily. "When can I start being a cum-dumpster!?"

"Sakura wait." States Takeda. "You should think about this before you just jump into it without knowing the downsides."

"What are the downsides of being filled and swallowing all the cum I could want!?" asks Sakura.

"Well, for one, being a cum-dumpster doesn't exactly make you super popular, you'd be called a lot of nasty names like a slut."

"Hello! We live in a world that's super open about sex!" states Sakura with a smile, "I bet I'd already be called that on Earth. Anyway, if it feels as good as I think it does, I don't care what people will call me."

"Well it would be really easy to get pregnant by mistake." States Takeda.

"Not gonna happen!" states Sakura with a smile, lifting her right hand, with her P.I.D. around her wrist. "I got that EggWatcher program on my P.I.D. and I don't have any eggs in me today."

"I've heard that before…" comments Takeda with a sigh.

"Aw come on Takeda…" comments Zack, playfully slapping the other boys shoulder. "She's not against the idea."

"Yeah!" adds Sakura. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"I-I…" stutters, Takeda, with a surprised blush on his cheeks.

"Good…" states Zack, "Now that we got that sorted out, there's one thing you need to know about being a successful cum-dumpster." He adds.

"What is it!?" asks Sakura excitedly.

Takeda meanwhile sighs, _"You make it sound like a job…"_ he comments to himself, with a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Whatever the person says, goes. You do what the person wants unless other wise told. Words like 'no' and 'stop' are only for show."

Until the later half of Zack's comment Sakura was happy, but now puzzled.

"Wait, then what if I want to stop?"

"That's not for you to decide." States Zack with a grin. "It'll be over when the guys or girl's fu*king you have had enough, but don't worry, at the most, it'll only be until the end of class."

"Oh, well, I guess that isn't too bad… when can we start?"

"We can start right now…" states Zack, reaching forward and grasping Sakura behind the neck and pulling her down to her hands and knees, with her face above the pool of Takeda's cum. "Lick Takeda's cum off the floor." States Zack.

"What!?" gasps Sakura, "I'm not licking the floor!"

"Zack come on…" states Takeda, "That's a little much to start off isn't it?"

"Hmm, ok fine." Replies Zack. "She doesn't have to lick it up, but our perverted friend here needs to start looking the part of a cum-dumpster…"

"What do you mean?" asks Sakura, looking down to the white pool of liquid below her.

"I mean, _'this'_!" replies Zack, before pushing Sakura's face down into the warm liquid with a gasp from her as she felt the boy roll her face around in it, making sure it completely covered her face, before the hand leaves the back of her neck, allowing her to quickly sit up, her eyes closed as Takeda's cum drips down her face.

"Aww, doesn't the cute perv look even cuter with her face dripping with cum!" comments Zack. "And look at those shorts, their completely soaked. Isn't she just begging to be filled? Whaddya say Takeda?"

"U-Um…" replies the girlish boy nervously.

"What about you perv?" asks Zack, "You want our dicks in you?"

Sakura, wiping her eyes clear of the cum, looks towards Zack nervously, both, wondering what she had got herself into and feeling a surge of excitement run through her as she sees Zack's grin towards her and Takeda's nervous gaze.

"Ok…" replies Sakura simply.

"Ok, _'what'_?" questions Zack, before gripping Sakura's slippery chin and licking the cum from her left cheek. "Show us how naughty a perv like you can be, tell us exactly what you want us to do to you."

"I-I want…" begins Sakura, soon breaking eye contact with the boy and to Takeda's erect penis, before she feels a jerk of her chin and Zack telling her to look at him, which she does. "I want to suck it…" she adds, a deeps blush quickly claiming he cheeks.

"Suck what?" Urges Zack. "Come on, a pervert can do better than that."

"H-his penis." Adds Sakura.

Zack grins and glances back to Takeda before looking back to Sakura.

"You so cute, yanno that? It's called a dick, now, what is it you want to suck?"

"A-A dick…" replies Sakura, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but also feeling the crotch of her panties get warmer as more honey flows from her pussy.

"Good, and who'd dick do you want to suck?" questions Zack.

"Takeda's… I want to suck Takeda's dick!" declares Sakura.

"Very good perv!" compliments Zack, releasing Sakura's chin and lowering his hand under Sakura's shorts and panties and teasing her labia. "Ohh, your pussy is soaking wet! You like this don't you!? You like being treated like this and called a pervert don't you?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, is all you want to do it suck Takeda's dick?"

"N-no…" replies Sakura, before moaning from Zack's fingers teasing the opening of her urethra and clit.

"Oh, what else is there?"

"I-I… w-want your dick…"

"Really?" asks Zack, removing his hand from Sakura's shorts, with a moan of disappointment from her, before trying to send her hands down, but being stopped as Zack grasps her hands.

"Nng, I want, to be double teamed." Reveals Sakura.

"Oh, you're such a little perv!" gasps Zack. "Takeda, did you hear what this pervert just said!? She wants two dicks, one isn't enough for her!"

Sakura felt very embarrassed from the response to her request, before she could give it a second thought though…

"Well, let's give the perv what she wants…" states Zack, before releasing her hands and moving behind Sakura, pushing forward onto her hand and knees again before pulling down her gym shorts and panties, revealing the oozing mess covering her hairless pussy. "Just look at how much your pussy is oozing…"

"Zack…" states Takada, slowly lowering himself to his knees, before gasping as Sakura quickly takes his erection in her right hand and soon into her mouth. "Her name is Sakura." She adds, placing his hands on Sakura's head.

"I know her name." replies Zack, placing his hands on Sakura's rear and spreading her cheeks, revealing the brown ring of Sakura's anus, which was also covering in a fair amount of her honey. "She like's being called a perv, though, don't you perv?"

"Mh-hm…" moans Sakura as she bobs her head up and down on Takeda's penis, making the boy moan from the pleasurable feel of her tongue sliding along it's length.

Zack aims his erect penis between Sakura's two holes, "Hmm, which one should I fu*k? I've already fu*ked an a*s, so maybe…" Zack thinks allowed, before lowering his penis simply resting the tip against Sakura's slippery lips of her pussy, smiling when he hears a moan from her and a brief swaying, or wagging of her rear, before trying to push herself back to take the rod inside, though only managing to get the tip to spread her labia, no worthwhile penetration. "Heh, eager, aren't you perv?"

Zack moves his right hand from Sakura's cheek and grasps his penis before teasing Sakura's slit with the tip of his penis, rubbing it up and down the length of Sakura's slippery vulva as well as her clit, making the small girl moan onto the stiffness in her mouth as she began to sway her hips more from the tease increasing her pleasure.

"You want it bad, don't you perv?" teases Zack.

After a few bobs on Takeda's penis, Sakura's removes it from her mouth, before pleading, "Stick it in me, please." Before licking the underside of Takeda's penis, causing the boy to moan before placing her lips around the head of his penis and rapidly flicking her tongue over the tip.

Though Sakura briefly stops this action with a moan as she feels the fleshy tip of Zack's penis focusing around her clit, drawing her closer and closer to her third orgasm of the hour.

"Hurry and stick it in, I'm gonna come soon." Pleads Sakura, not caring what the request made her sound like, it just felt so good; removing her lips from Takeda's penis again and stroking it with her right hand, urging Takeda closer to his own orgasm as he leans back on his hands, thrusting his hips in time with the motion of Sakura's hand, the tip of his penis beginning to leak pre-cum.

"Ok, Ok…" replies Zack, placing the tip of his penis against the soft fold of Sakura's wet labia. "I'm eager to start fu*king you too…" he adds, before barely inserting the head of his penis into her, making Sakura's pussy quiver from the tease as she moans.

Moving his hand from his penis and back to Sakura's right cheek of her butt, Zack finally grants the small girls request as he slowly leans forward, both of them moaning as he slides into her warm, pulsing hole with a small squelching sound.

"Ohhh… your pussy's so hot and wet…" moans Zack, resting his dick inside of Sakura for a moment, feeling the wet, slippery walls squeezing him. "And so tight too… I'll come in no time fu*king your pussy."

"Ohhh… d-do it!" declares Sakura eagerly. "Fill me up, I want all your cum in me!" she adds, before hearing Takeda moan her name, followed by a groan, causing Sakura to quickly realize he was about to come, and lowering her lips back down onto the penis below her and sucking on it eagerly.

"Spoken like a true Cum-dumpster…" comments Zack with a grin. "Don't you worry perv, I'll fill you up plenty." He adds, before slowly drawing his penis out of Sakura's hot depths, covered in her honey before suddenly slamming back inside, causing Sakura to gasp on Takeda's near orgasm penis with a tensing of her body.

The sudden thrust had nearly brought on her nearing orgasm. And with another withdrawal and quick thrust, Sakura's groans around Takeda's throbbing penis and her body goes ridged as her orgasm was now knocking on the door.

As Zack began to withdraw for the third time and Sakura could feel the hold on her orgasm slipping form the pleasurable retreat, part of her senses return as she hears Takeda's moan and feeling the thickness of his cum filling her mouth.

Just after feeling Takeda explode in her mouth, a loud moan comes from Sakura as Zack thrusts himself inside of her again, triggering her orgasm, causing her to moan loudly with Takeda's orgasming penis in her mouth as her own pussy explodes, honey ejecting around Zack's penis as her body trembles from her orgasm.

Despite climaxing though, Sakura was still aware enough to eagerly swallow the cum from Takeda's penis and stroke it with her right hand to urge more from him.

"Ohhh, That's it, squeeze my dick!" moans Zack, as he began to slowly thrust his dick in and out of Sakura's spasming, orgasming pussy.

As Sakura feels the very peek of her orgasm begin to fall off, a small moan leaves her when she hears and feels Zack come, filling her pussy with his come.

 _'It feels so good!'_ thinks Sakura happily. _'I'm swallowing and being filled with cum! It's a fantasy come true!'_

Feeling no more cum, from the penis in her mouth, Sakura's opens her eyes to look towards Takeda and smiles as she sees the boy laying on his back, his chest quickly rising and falling.

 _'Guess he liked it.'_ Thinks Sakura happily.

She soon feels The penis in her pussy completely retreat.

"Aww, over already?" she whines playfully, removing her mouth from Takeda's penis and rolling over to sit on her butt, with her legs spread and Zack's cum oozing out of her.

"You want more?" asks Zack with a grin.

Sakura's only reply was a smile and removing her shirt and pulling her shorts and panties free from her legs, sitting there with only her shoes on, with cum oozing from her pussy and her face still covered in the white, sticky fluid.

"Heh, you're really looking and acting the part now Perv." States Zack. "Come clean my dick and I'll get you more…"

Sakura eagerly leans forward and begins to lick Zack's penis, tasting her herself on the boy's slowly fading erection.

Once the boy deemed his penis clean and tells Sakura she can stop, the small girl sits up.

"Now, you stay right there, ok?" states Zack, getting to his feet and pulling up his pants.

"Ok." Replies Sakura with a smile, before looking towards Takeda and seeing him already on his feet and his gym shorts on, before Zack nearly pulls him away and Sakura assuming that they were heading to the Gym, Leaving Sakura to her thoughts for the moments.

Hearing the click of the locker-room door opening and closing, Sakura grins as she looks down to the growing pool of male cum draining from her.

"Hehehe, that's was great! Maybe next time I can have a penis in all three holes!"

Sakura blushes deeply at the perverse thought and places her hands to her cheeks, which only reminds her that her face is covered in cum. Pulling her hands away and looking to the mess now on her hands, Sakura soon grins and sticks the fingers of her left hand in her mouth and lowers her right hand down to her pussy, which the feeling of Zack's dick thrusting into still echoed through out as she begins to finger herself.

Minutes into her self-pleasure, Zack's voice reaches her ears…

"And here she is guys. Ready and willing to be fu*ked."

Sakura quickly opens her eyes to see three boys and two girl's with him, one black with purple hair styled in a small pony-tail and the other with lightly tanned skin and shoulder-length pink hair.

"Sakura?" questions the black girl with a grin. "I never would've thought a cute girl like you would be into such a naughty thing!"

"It's the cute ones that are the best though!" comments one of the boys. "That super naughty look on there face after a good long fu*king contrasts so well to their cuteness."

"Well, guys…Sakura…" states Zack. "Have fun!" he adds, before walking away.

"I got dibs on her mouth!" calls the pink-haired girl, quickly removing her gym shorts.

"I call tits!" states the darker-toned girl.

"A*s!" calls a boy.

"Pussy!" announces the other.

"Aww, and what am I left with?" jokes the last boy with a smile.

"Heh, I'm only one girl guys…" states Sakura, smiling nervously as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead.

**\- Forty minutes later -**

The locker-room was now completely empty, except, for a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed young girl, laying on her back, completely nude, with a tired smile on her face and her entire body covered in a mixture of both male and female cum, even in her hair, though more of the male variety as it was that kind that also flowed from the gaping, pleasurably throbbing orifices of her abused pussy and anus.

Seconds later, Nina arrives, finding Sakura on the floor with a gasp, though she soon grins at the sight of her.

_'Looks like_ _**'someone'** _ _had fun while I was gone…'_

"Best. Hour. Of. Gym. **EVER**!"

***Bell Ringing***

END ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wants to share a particular fetish she has with her Lovey-Dovey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, ORAL, YURI, SCAT (DEFECATION), WATERSPORTS (FORCED)

**\- A Week and Few Days Later, Saturday -**

**\- Sakura's Home, Bathroom, 3:24 P.M. -**

***Bbrrrrrrrrrp!***

"Heh, that was a long one… hehe! It doesn't smell that bad."

Giggling, Sakura sat on the toilet, wearing a white T-shirt decorated in small purple hearts, her pink panties and purple shirt down at her feet as she gently pushes out a few logs of poop from her rear.

Between Sakura's spread legs, on the front portion of the toilet seat, stood Nina, facing Sakura's urine-wet labia, pinching her nose closed with her right hand as her face clearly displayed discomfort.

 _'To me it does!'_ the fairy comments.

"Well look how close you are." Replies Sakura with a blushing smile. "Of course it would smell worse the closer you are."

Despite the foul smell causing her to pinch her nose, Nina did not look away as she watches more hunks of poop fall to the brownish water below.

"Why don't you go back in my pussy?" suggests Sakura, "I'm sure the smell doesn't reach there."

 _'And risk being splashed? No thanks… how about you close your legs?'_ comments Nina with an amused tone.

"Ok!" replies Sakura with a grin…

The grin quickly turns into a giggle as Sakura quickly closes her thighs and she sees Nina gasp in a voice she could not hear, before the fairy quickly squirms between the soft flesh.

 _'Ah! I didn't mean trapping me!'_ declares Nina.

"Oh, sorry about t-that." Replies Sakura before she frowns a little as she pushes out a thicker log of poo that falls to the water from it's own weight with a…

***Plunk!***

Before Sakura's clenches, pinching off the remaining hunk of poop which joins it's larger portion in the toilet water.

"Ohh, that one felt good." states Sakura with a smile as she spreads her legs, freeing Nina.

 _'Yanno…'_ begins Nina. _'To not like pooping, you seem to be enjoying it.'_

"I never said I didn't like pooping." Replies Sakura. "I just don't like it in the same way I do pee. I wouldn't want to poop myself, but I do like pooping in a toilet. I like those moments where a big enough piece falls and it shoots water up to my butt."

 _'Well, have you ever tried pooping on yourself?'_ asks Nina.

"Eww, of course not." Replies Sakura, frowning in disgust at the thought as more soft waste journeys free from her laxed anus and into the water below…

***Crackle… Plop, Plop, Plunk***

_'Well how do you know you wouldn't like it if you never tried?'_ asks Nina, before grinning after a quick thought. _'You said you wouldn't like to have sex with a boy and now look at you, you're what they call a Cum-dumpster now.'_

Sakura's cheeks redden profusely at Nina's ending comment as she smiles nervously as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead.

"Heh, W-well, I just know I wouldn't like pooping myself."

 _'Well I think differently…'_ comments Nina with a grin.

"You're not going to talk me into trying it, so don't even try."

***FFFrrrrrrrrrt***

Following the sudden fart, Nina fans a hand in front of her nose.

_'I think I felt the wind from that one.'_

"Lair." Comments Sakura with a smile. "My butt isn't even pointing in your direction."

 _'I know, amazing, isn't it?'_ comments Nina with a grin.

"You little…" retorts Sakura, before playfully swatting at Nina, who quickly goes airborne.

 _'Hehe, missed me! Gotta be quicker than that if you wanna catch of Fairy.'_ she teases.

Sakura takes a second playful swipe at Nina, who quickly dodges out of the way before…

***Plunk… … PlopPlopPlop***

A rapid sound of more of Sakura's waste meeting the water before the blonde frowns with one eye closed as she pushes out a particularly large, column of poop from her stretched anus before a loud:

***PLUNK!***

Rang through the room and Sakura's satisfying sigh with a blush on her cheeks as she felt a slash of water reach her slightly gaping anus.

"Ohhh, now that one felt good!"

 _'Sounded like a big one…'_ comments Nina.

Sakura looks towards Nina hovering in the air in front of her and smiles a little wider.

"Yanno Nina, I've never been this open with someone in the bathroom with me as I was setting on the toilet like this."

_'Really?'_

"Yeah, but with you, I don't mind it at all." Replies Sakura with a deeper blush. "I'm not really embarrassed that you hear me farting, or the other sounds."

 _'Well, I don't really mind.'_ states Nina. _'It's just one of the normal things that go with emptying waste from the body.'_ adds Nina nonchalantly.

"Heh, yeah, I like this… Usually, doing this is kinda lonely, Id just sit, with my elbows on my legs and leaning over with my head in my hands and just wait, it was pretty boring, but now I have you; I don't have to be bored anymore when I'm sitting on the toilet, I have someone I can talk to and play with!"

 _'Well, I'm happy you feel that way.'_ Replies Nina. _'I have a question though.'_

"What is it?"

_'Would you let Lila see you pooping like you let me?'_

Sakura's face instantly turns beet red at the question.

"W-What!? Of course not! I wouldn't let my girlfriend see me on the toilet pooping!"

 _'Why not?'_ asks Nina with a smile.

"She's my girlfriend! The person I'm Lovey-Dovey for! It would be so embarrassing if she caught me pooping!"

_'Soooo… you don't love me enough to be embarrassed by me watching you poop?'_

"W-What? No, I'm not saying that, I love you and Lila in different ways, I'm Lovey-Dovey for Lila as my girlfriend and I love you as my special friend."

Nina was only teasing from her comment, but hearing Sakura's reply, a blush quickly claims her small cheeks.

 _'Special friend?'_ questions Nina. _'You think of my as your special friend?'_

"Of course I do, didn't you know that?"

 _'Uh, well, I guess…'_ replies Nina, with a blushing smile and glancing downwards with her hands behind her back. _'It's just, it's the first time I've heard you call me that…'_

Seeing the shy posture that Nina had taken, a smile quickly forms on Sakura's face.

"You're my special friend Nina." She states, soon grinning as she sees the fairy's body begin to redden in a full body blush. "Heh, you like it when I call you that Nina? You're my special friend…" Sakura sees Nina's body tremble as she reddens more and her hands quickly move to her front and between her legs, which she scissors together, before suddenly flying away towards and into the tub. "Hehehe… you're my special friend Nina!" Sakura adds one more time, before reaching to the roll of toilet paper and taking some of it and wiping herself clean. After dropping the paper to the water, she presses a button on a console to the right of the toilet, causing Sakura to feel brief stream of water directly hit her anus. Shortly after, a heated air-drying; before she stands, pulling her skirt and panties on, and then washing her hands.

Walking towards the tub, Sakura smiles at what she assumed she was going to see, and was not disappointed.

On the floor of the tub, Nina was on her back, her tiny body arched in the middle of a climax as she fingers her dripping pussy vigorously in a long moan that she could not hear, before her tiny form slumps back down, panting and her fingers slipping from her aroused slit.

"Heh, does it make you that horny Nina?" asks Sakura, on her knees, leaning on the edge of the tub.

Hearing not reply from the clearly tired fairy, Sakura reaches down in the tub with both hands and scoops Nina up in her hands and brings her towards her lips, before gently licking Nina's wet labia, causing the small girl to moan as Sakura did from the super sweet taste of Nina's cum on her tongue.

**\- Sakura and Reni's Room -**

Sitting on her bed with Nina resting on her lap, Sakura asks…

"Nina, how did you and Lali meet?"

After a pause, with her eyes closed, Nina answers, _'When I was born, Lali was assigned to me to teach me and learn from her.'_

"You remimber when you were born?" asks Sakura.

 _'Oh, right, I never told you…'_ replies Nina. _'While fairies can reproduce with sex, there is another way fairies, my kind at least, are born.'_

"Really? How?"

 _'Well… let's just say, Fairies can be born from the earth.'_ replies Nina.

"Wow, cool, were you born as a baby?"

_'No I was born the way you see me now.'_

"So how did you and Lila become a couple?" asks Sakura.

A smile and blush quickly appears on Nina's face.

_'Well, as I said, Lali was assigned to me; I guess you could call her my guardian, or big sister. Anyway, Lali made me really happy when she was around and teaching me things, and, eventually, I started to have feelings for her. It's not uncommon for a fairy to have feelings or fall in love with their guardian, or the guardian to have feels for the one they were assigned to.'_

"Aww, that's so sweet!" comments Sakura. "Was there a specific moment or event that you realized you really liked her?"

 _'Yes…'_ replies Nina. _'I remimber that moment like it was yesterday, I'll always remimber it.'_

"Would you mind telling me?"

_'It was nighttime, I wanted to go for a quite bath; but when I got to the water, I saw Lali already there. I started to head back but, as I look back towards her again, I saw the most beautiful sight ever; she had just surfaced from the water, I don't quite know if it was my positioning or hers, but... the way the light of the moon struck her, it made her pale skin glow so amazingly…'_

"Can't you guys glow when you want?" asks Sakura.

_'Yeah, but this was different, it wasn't a glow she was producing, it was much softer, not as bright and the water dripping from her body and wings, she was sparkling so beautifully. I couldn't look away from her.'_

"I'm happy for you Nina…" replies Sakura, moving her right hand towards the fairy and stroking her shoulder lightly.

 _'From that day on…'_ adds Nina. _'I realized that since Lali's skin was so pale, the light from the moon would always make her glow faintly. She says she doesn't see it, but, I'm so glad I can. If you ever happen to be close to Lali when the moon is shining, tell her to stand or fly into the moonlight.'_

"Thanks, I'll try to remimber that." Replies Sakura with a smile. "Oh, by the way, speaking of Lali, I'm thinking of sharing one of my likes with Lila."

Nina opens her eyes and rolls to her back looking up at Sakura.

_'Really? What is it you're going to share with her?'_

"The pleasure of wetting herself!" answers Sakura with a mischievous grin.

_'Do you know if she has any interest in it?'_

"Nope, that's the good thing though." Replies Sakura.

_'What do you mean?'_

"I really like it when I really, really have to go. Desperation-play, as it's called."

Nina thinks for a moment, before gasping, _'Wait a minute! Are you saying you're going to force your girlfriend to wet herself!?'_

"Exactly!" confirms Sakura with a smile.

_'Are you sure that's a good idea?'_

"You don't need to worry, if I see that Lila isn't into it, I'll stop."

**\- Later that day, 5:47 P.M., front door of Lila's home -**

After waiting just a few seconds after pressing the doorbell, the door opens and Sakura is all smiles with a blush on her cheeks as it's Lila's dad who greets here.

"Hi Sakura, Nina…" He greets with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Drenet." Replies Sakura.

Nina, who was dressed in her green leaf dress, sits on Sakura's left shoulder and simply lifts a hand to wave at the man with a smile.

"Let me guess…" states the man. "You're here for Lila?"

"Yeah, is it ok?" replies Sakura.

"Sure, come in." he answers, stepping out of the way to allow Sakura in the house. "Would Nina like a snack or something?"

Nina quickly flies from Sakura's shoulder to the man's shoulder…

"Hehe, guess that's a yes." States Sakura.

"Well… Lila's upstairs in her room."

"Ok." Replies Sakura, before heading to and up the room, leaving Nina with Lila's dad.

Reaching Lila's room, Sakura doesn't bother to knock as she sees the door slightly open and pushing it open, seeing Lila laying stomach-down on her bed, wearing a loose sleeve-less shirt and a pair of blue panties, playing a video game with the controller in her hands.

"Hey!" greets Lila with a smile when she sees Sakura enter her room.

"Hey Lila." Replies Sakura, walking towards Lila and sitting next to her, noticing the game she was playing on the TV was a shooter.

"So what are you here for?" asks Lila.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my Lovey-Dovey?" replies Sakura with a grin, quickly causing a blush to appear on Lila's cheeks.

After a moment, Lila sits up on her legs, placing the game controller to her right, looking towards Sakura, before the blonde-haired girl asks…

"Where's Jillian?"

"He's watching TV downstairs as far as I know." Replies Lila.

"Good…" replies Sakura, as she leans towards the raven-haired girl, before placing her lips to her neck and kissing it.

The light touch sent a shiver through Lila body, before lifting her left hand up to Sakura's head. A low, soft moan leaves her lips from each soft kiss, then an 'Ohh…' as she feels Sakura's warm tongue trailing towards the center of her neck.

With a gentle press of Sakura's hands on her shoulders, Lila lies on her back and Sakura looms over her with a smile and a blush on her own cheeks.

With Sakura lowering her lips down, Lila closes her eyes before feeling her lips meet the softness of Sakura's, it didn't take long the kiss deepened with a the addition of there tongues and Lila lifting her right hand up to Sakura's cheek.

Moments into the tongue match though, Lila quickly moves her hands to Sakura's shoulders and push her lips from hers.

"Sakura wait…" states Lila, averting her eyes from Sakura.

"What's wrong?" questions Sakura.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a few days, but I never got around to it." Replies Lila, looking up to Sakura.

"What is it?"

"I've been hearing a rumor around school about you…"

Sakura could guess what the rumor was, but she could also see that Lila did not look very happy about it.

"What is it?" asks Sakura.

"It's been going around school that you've been letting tons of boys and girl's have sex with you and filling you with there cum."

"Do you have a problem with me doing that?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, I don't want you doing it anymore."

"But why?"

"Well, for one, it's not safe to have a bunch of strangers have sex with you and filling you with their cum."

"It's not?"

"Of course it's not, yeah, Merkolova is more open about sex than Earth, but that doesn't mean you still can't get hurt having tons of unprotected sex."

"Unprotected…" comments Sakura, thinking on that word, before it quickly dawns on her, she never even considered the possibility… "You mean, a sexually transmitted disease?"

"Yeah…" replies Lila. "Your Honey can protect you from them, but only to a certain degree. Letting three or four people that have something, come in you is fine, your honey can destroy the infection before it affects you. When you start letting seven or more infected people come in you though, it starts to be too much for your honey to fight off and it's easier to catch something." Explains Lila.

"But, that's only when I have sex with someone who's carrying something right?" asks Sakura, "Are there a lot of people at school like that?"

"No, every few months, the students take a test to see if there clean or not."

Sakura was now confused, "But wait then, if everyone at school is clean, then what's the problem with me having sex with the entire school if I wanted?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, maybe it starts at school where it's safe, but what if you start having sex with tons of people not at school?"

"But now that you've told me this, I'll just do it at school, where it's safe." Replies Sakura with a smile; Seeing Lila sigh and look away though, Sakura's smile fades as she adds, "You still don't want me to do it, do you?"

"No, I don't…" replies Lila, "I'm all for you having sex with a lot of people, heck, I do it too, but I prefer it to be with friends, or family. Since you're my girlfriend though, the thought of you having a bunch of people you hardly know or don't know at all having there way with you and filling you with their cum, is just…" she adds, with a frown.

"I see…" replies Sakura, smiling, placing her right hand to Lila's cheek. "I promise I'll stop then."

"Thanks Sakura…" replies Lila with a smile, cupping the blondes face with her hands. "You're _'My'_ Cum-dumpster, no one else's."

"Heh, I think I like the sound of that…" states Sakura, before lowering her lips to kiss Lila briefly on her lips. "You can fill me up better than any boy could anyway." She adds, before sending her lips back down and the two resuming their tongue match.

Lila quickly moans into the kiss when she feels Sakura's hand cupping the damp crotch of her panties, causing her to close her legs in response and continue to moan as Sakura began to move her hand up and down, stroking the soft, wet lips under her panties.

Sakura soon retreats her tongue from Lila's mouth and lifts her lips, causing a string of saliva to connect them for a moment before Sakura grins as she sees Lila's close eye tighten, followed by her moan as her fingers found the sweet spot between her legs and Sakura teases the stiffened nub through her increasingly saturated panties.

Lila continues to pant and moan as she feels Sakura attacking her clitoris insistently with a finger, urging her closer and closer to that moment.

No words spoken, only Lila's rapid moaning and the soft, aroused pants of breathe from Sakura as she watches herself drive the longhaired girl under her toward bliss. The air around them smelled sweetly of candy as Lila's hands grips the bed under her in her hands and began to lift her hips as her moaning shifts into a groan, her scrunched face red from both pleasure and the stress of it, a wonderful, welcome stress as she was no pass the moment of no return.

Then, with a brief, "AHHHH!" signaling the moment, Lila's body immediately arches up, as the crotch of her panties were instantly flooded in her cum ejecting from her pussy, moments into her orgasm, Lila's body goes limp, falling back onto the bed briefly before beginning to tremble vigorously, before soon after, Lila began to breath in and out rapidly.

"AHHHHH!"

Lila quickly finds her voice again through the pleasure as a sudden burst of it explodes throughout her body as she feels Sakura pinching her clit between her fingers firmly, causing her to arch her body up again as she feels even more of her Honey flow from her and to her saturated and slippery rear.

After finally coming down from her high and Sakura releasing her clit, Sakura rests herself onto the tired girl under her, kissing her on her way down.

The crotch of Sakura's own panties were very wet, and from her earlier positioning, the wetness had traveled 'up' the front of her panties, even so though, Sakura enjoyed the feeling of Lila's trembling against her body.

Although, to Sakura's surprise, she did not enjoy it for long before suddenly, Lila rolls them over, with Sakura's now on the bottom and Lila above her smiling.

"It's my turn." States Lila.

"Ok." Replies Sakura smiling up at the dark-haired girl above her.

Lila wastes no time and lowers herself down Sakura's body, to her soiled panties and slowly pulling them down, revealing the messy, wet lips of her teen labia. Once free of the small clothing, Sakura's spreads her legs wide, offing herself to Lila.

"Look how messy it is…" comments Lila to herself, before placing her tongue flat against the lips and licking; earning herself a moan from Sakura as she licks the honey from them. 'Mmming' at the taste and following up with a second and third lick to the left and right of each lip, producing a moan from Sakura from each lick. "Now, it's clean." Comments Lila.

Following her comment, Lila directs her right hand towards the glistening lips and extends her index and middle finger. Placing them in her mouth for a moment before pointing them towards her target and slowly pushing them in, this quickly followed by a longer moan from Sakura as the blonde-haired girl lowers her head down on the bed as she feels Lila's fingers sink into her, before feeling their retreat, and slow return.

Lila only continues to finger Sakura's pussy for nearly a minute, watching her two digits repeatedly disappear between the soft folds, before Lila joins her left hand. Spreading Sakura's labia, clearing revealing her clit peeking out of its hood. The small nub was seized between Lila's lips, drawing a quick gasp from Sakura, that was soon followed by a second, louder one as Lila sucked on it lightly, all the while, continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of her, beginning to increase her pace as well.

"Ohhh… That feels good Lila!" moans Sakura, placing her hands on top of Lila's head.

Smiling as she hears Sakura's moan and continuing her fingers and tongue's action, an amusing squeaky gasp leaves Sakura's lips as Lila stopped thrusting her finger and began to curl them and tease her G-spot. Following the resulting sound from Sakura, the blonde-haired girl quickly moves her right hand from Lila's head and over her mouth with a small giggling from her.

"Guess you weren't expecting that, huh?" comments Lila, before stick out her tongue and flicking it over the blonde-haired girl's aroused nub.

Stimulating both of the most sensitive spots on Sakura's body at the same time had quickly brought out the pleasure-induced squirming from her.

"Ahhhh… Mmmnnn, that feels so good Lila! Ohhhh, move your tongue faster!"

Lila gladly fulfills Sakura's request and began rapidly flicking the tip of her tongue over the throbbing nub as well as attacking her inner sweet spot.

Once again, Sakura's hand returns over her mouth, muffling her moans as her left hand clinches, grabbing a tight fistful of Lila's hair. Lila smiles to herself as she feels Sakura grab at her hair, she knew Sakura was about to come and attacked the two spots more vigorously.

"Ahhhhhhh! L-Lila! I'm… g-gonna squirt! I can feel iiiit!" announces Sakura, lowering her right hand down to her bed and grabbing it.

"Really?" asks Lila quickly, lifting her head up from Sakura's clit, though not too far with Sakura having a fistful of her hair, though continuing with her fingers.

"Y-Yeah! I I'm, I-I'm gonna do it!" confirm Sakura.

Eager to see her come, Lila quickly moves her left hand from Sakura's labia and quickly licks her thumb before sending her hand on Sakura's pubic mound with her thumb com her clit before she quickly began to rub it.

"It's coming!" declares Sakura. "I'm gonna squiiiiit!"

Mere seconds after the declaration, Sakura's hips jerk up once as a thin, clear stream ejects from her urethra, before a second jerk and a much, MUCH, longer squirting, joined by Sakura's loud long moan of bliss…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

After the first, short spurt, Lila had quickly leaned out of the way before Sakura's second one came, witch arched high over her left shoulder. Even as Sakura moans from her orgasm, Lila continued attacking her G-spot eagerly, to see how long she could not only prolong her orgasm, but the fountain of her cum that was squirting from her.

To Lila's shock, the stream, as well as Sakura's scream, seems to continue as long as she stroked her G-spot. Although, after an impressive twelve seconds, the stream abruptly stops, along with Sakura's moan. With a brief groan through and a jerk of the hips, another squirt of her cum ejects from Sakura's urethra and over Lila's shoulder, before Sakura slumps back on the bed. Her left hand falling from Lila's head, who continued with her fingers for a few more seconds, earning herself a final, weak spurt before stopping and removing her fingers and sitting up with a grin as she looks down onto Sakura's exhausted form.

Looking back over he left shoulder, Lila sees the large spot where Sakura's cum had landed and places her left hand onto the wet spot.

"Wow…" Lila states simply. "Amazing…"

"Only fingers…" pants Sakura, eyes closed with a grin on her face as Honey oozes from her slit. "Only fingers… seem to, make me squirt."

**\- Later, 7:31 P.M. -**

"I'm get'n closer…" states Sakura smiling.

Lila and Sakura now sat on the bed, currently playing a racing game and Sakura's hovercraft closing the gap with Lila's craft. Lila currently only wore a long white shirt, while Sakura was completely naked.

"You can get as close as you want, you're not passing me." Retorts Lila with a grin.

"Oh really now…" comments Sakura as she flies over a power-up, obtaining a homing missile and quickly firing it.

Lila though activates her shield she was saving, negated the hit of the missile.

"Ha, there goes that shield you was saving." States Sakura.

Lila did not respond and soon the shield disappears as the two round the last turn into a long straightaway towards the finish, with plenty of spots on the track to gain power-ups.

Power-ups that both girls quickly made use of, Sakura dodging out of the way of a row of mines laid by Lila's ship and to Sakura's glee, obtains the most powerful attack, a laser beam, but requiring to be directly behind Lila's ship as it wasn't auto-targeting and she would remain unable to move left or right. With the finish line getting closer by the second though, Sakura hurried fires.

"Ha! Missed me!" teases Lila.

"Dang-it!"

Although, Once Sakura regained control of her ship and moves to the right, she sees a white ball speed pass her ship…

"And the winner this time iiiis…" replies Lila happily before she suddenly sees her ship explode just before the finish. "What the fu*k!?"

"I win again!" cheers Sakura as she ship crosses the finish. "Hehe, you got hit by a plasma orb meant for me!"

"… … Whatever, I gotta go pee, I've been holding it for a while anyway…" replies Lila as she places the remote down removes herself from the bed.

Hearing Lila's comment, Sakura quickly grins deviously, and gets off the bed as well…

"Hold on a second Lila…" states Sakura, taking other girl's hand.

"What is it? Ah, hey…" asks Lila before gasping as Sakura quickly lifts her shirt over her head and free from her body, tossing it to the floor, leaving them both naked now.

"Let's play a game." Suggests Sakura, walking behind Lila and wrapping her arms around Lila's belly, before lowering her right hand down and stroking the soft lips between her legs.

"Heh, sure." Replies Lila with a smile and lowering her right had down to Sakura's hand. "Can it wait until I come back from the bathroom."

"No, it works best when you have to pee, me and Jessica played this game a lot. I'm sure you'll like it too."

"Really? Ok then, but what kind of game is it that works best when I have to pee?"

"I'll show you…" adds Sakura with a grin, as she slips her middle and ring fingers into Lila's pussy and lowering her left hand down to her pubic mound.

A quick pressing down with her left hand's fingers and pressing the fingers of her right hand against the 'roof' of Lila's vagina, quickly brings out a wide-eyed gasp from the taller girl and shooting her hands down pressed against Sakura's over her crotch as she leans forward.

"Ahh! Sakura what are you doing!? You're gonna make me pee on myself!" Lila declares.

"The rules are simple…" states Sakura with a smile, slightly moving her two fingers inside Lila, teasing her full bladder, causing her to groan a little more. "Hold it for as long as you can."

"W-What!?" gasps Lila, looking over her shoulder to Sakura grinning at her. "THAT'S the game!?"

"Yep!" replies Sakura. "Have you ever wet yourself before?" she adds, lifting her left hand up from Lila's pubic mound to her left breast and pinching her nipple, bringing a gasp of pleasure from the taller girl before a quick groan as Sakura continued to tease her bladder from the inside.

"N-No, I haven't, and I'd l-like to keep it that way!" replies Lila, trying to free herself, but that only rewards her with Sakura's fingers pressing into her bladder even more, bringing a wail of desperation from her as her bladder throbbed for release.

"Aw come on, you should try it at least once." Suggests Sakura with a smile. "I did wait until you weren't wearing underwear at least."

"S-Stop it Sakura…" pleads Lila, as her body trembles from the effort to retain control of her throbbing bladder and closing her legs around her and Sakura's hands tightly.

Sakura feels Lila trembling against her and rests her head against Lila's back closing her eyes.

"I really like this feeling yanno…" comments Sakura.

"H-Huh?" questions Lila, feeling Sakura's rest her head against her.

"You're shaking, I loved the feeling when Jessica would be shaking when I held her like this and did what I'm doing to you. She'd try so hard to hold it in every time. And the feeling her of her going limp as she lost control felt so good…"

Lila took a moment to consider what Sakura was saying, she knew Sakura's liked pee, realizing that Sakura must not have been able to partake in her fetish for pee with another person, since she came to Merkolova. She felt a little sorry that Sakura evidently couldn't find someone to share it with, only a little sorry though, as with a sharp pain from her bladder, she felt is spasm wildly and crushes her thighs together as hard as she could.

"S-Sakura please!" she cries. "I can't hold it much longer!"

"It's ok Lila…" replies Sakura softly, moving her left hand from Lila's nipple and wrapping her arm around the taller girl's waste, hugging her tightly against her as her fingers continued there insistent teasing of Lila's bursting bladder. "Just relax."

For a moment, to Lila's surprise, feeling Sakura hug her so tight against her, she became overcome with a sense of protection, as if everything was ok…

Seconds later, urine began to trial down her legs and Lila instantly felt a sense of relief and pleasure wash over her before her pee began to flow out of her freely.

Sakura quickly feels Lila's tensed muscles relax, then the light tell-tell padding of Lila's pee hitting the floor as well as feeling her feet get wet.

"that's it Lila…" states Sakura, pulling her fingers from Lila's pussy and joining her left hand around Lila's stomach. "Feels good to finally let it out after holding it so long, huh?"

"Ohhhhhhhh~!" moans Lila happily as a wave of euphoria sweeps through her body as she feels he warm urine leaving her and rapidly traveling down her legs. "It feels SO gooooood!"

"Heh, see?" states Sakura, opening her eyes. "I told you you'd like it. Next time you can do me, ok?"

"I look forward to it…"

Following her comment, Lila removes her urine soaked hands from her crotch, turns around in Sakura's embrace and places her wet hands on Sakura's cheeks with a smile, causing Sakura to giggle.

Sakura could see Lila coming in for a kiss and quickly lifts herself on her toes to meet it, as the taller girl's pee continued to flow out of her.

END ^_^

***BONUS***

**\- Later that night, 9:21 P.M.-**

Walking into Lila's empty room, Sakura spots Lali sitting on the window sill, dressed in her purple leaf dress with her knees lifted up against her chest with her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees, she appears to be sleeping.

Seeing that Lila was sitting directly in the moonlight, Sakura remembers what Nina had told her earlier in the day and smiles, before quietly walking towards the window.

Lali indeed was sleeping and Sakura quietly gasps when she sees the Fairies pale skin giving off a soft glow.

"It's so pretty…"

After a few moments of admiring the sight…

 _'See, I told you.'_ comes Nina's voice in her head.

Nina quickly flies into view and hovers next to the sleeping Lila and looking down at her lovingly.

 _'It's such a beautiful sight…'_ adds Nina, as she lowers herself to her feet and gets to her knees and stroking Lali's hair.

"It sure is…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of Shakra sparring and Sakura happily discovers another change in her body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, VIOLENCE
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.

**\- Two days later, Monday, 5:27 P.M. -**

**\- Shakra Training building, Arena area -**

"HAAA!"

"AHHHHH!"

With a large blast of fire to her chest, Rima was knocked from her feet, briefly into the air as her body was pushed back, before landing, sliding on the ground a few feet before stopping.

Rima currently wore a T-shirt and skirt, with her long blonde hair styled in a single pony-tail and the black protective armor over her chest.

Shortly after coming to a stop, Rima groans as she begins to lift herself up to a sitting position, before hearing…

"Heh, I win again!"

Opening her eyes, she see's Sakura standing in front of her with a big smile on her face, dressed similarly with Rima, a t-shirt and skirt, with the protection over her chest, elbows, wrist, knees and shins. The grinning blonde offers a hand to Rima, who smiles back at her and takes her hand.

"You're getting a lot better…" comments Rima with a wince as she was helped back to her feet.

"I know!" replies Sakura excitedly. "It's all because of you guys! I have great teachers!"

"You sure do." Replies Rima. "You're lucky you got Amu and Utah."

"Hey, you've taught me things too!" Replies Sakura. "Reni-chan too."

A little coloring appears on Rima's cheeks and a smile.

"Well, there's not much I can teach you, I don't participate in competitions like Utah and Amu."

"Yeah, I know, but why don't you participate? You're really good too."

"Well, I just don't have that much interest in it. I just like playing around with my Shakra for fun."

"Ok, well, I'm thinking about signing up for it." Replies Sakura.

"Really?" asks Rima with surprise.

"Yeah, I think it would really be fun! Doing something I like with a bunch of people watching, plus I can fight against other people with all kinds of different Shakra."

"Well, if you do sign-up, I'll cheer for you."

"Really!? Thanks!"

Rima lifts her hands up to the clasps on the side of the protector she wore, and unclipping them, before removing the armor and placing her right hand against her chest, with a small wince.

"I'm going to take a break."

The slight look of pain on Rima's face didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Hey, are you ok? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" she asks, moving her hand towards Rima's chest, but stopping short, not wanting the contact of her hand to hurt Rima.

Though the long-haired blonde smiles, "It's nothing, you're just getting stronger. The Void Armor only reduces the pain, it doesn't prevent it, remimber?" she replies, walking past Sakura who follows beside her.

"My Shakra's getting stronger? Really? I knew I was getting better, but I didn't know I was getting stronger." She states, with a smile.

"Yeah, well the more you use your Shakra, the stronger it gets, haven't you found it getting easier and easier to use?"

"Yeah! It's like second nature to me now." Replies Sakura, lifting her hands, before flames engulf her entire arms. "I hardly need to even think about it."

"Heh, you may not notice the gradual increase in power, but the person on the receiving end sure would." Comments Rima.

"Mm, sorry." Replies Sakura, extinguishing the flames on her arms.

"That's ok, just more reason for me to avoid getting hit."

"Hehe…"

As the two walked towards their friends sitting on the bleachers, who were Amu, Reni and one other blonde girl with shoulder-length hair, Sakura absentmindedly lowers a hand to her crotch to scratch an itch…

"Hey!" states Amu getting to her feet and walking towards as Rima steps down from the arena. "You're really getting good fast Sakura!"

"You really think so?" asks Sakura with a smile.

"I sure do."

Sakura quickly grins, "Then how about I test myself with you? Let's Spar!"

"…" Amu simply smiles at Sakura, though the smaller girl could tell it was the look that said, 'don't push your luck'

"Come on Amu." Urges Sakura, lowering hand to scratch away the returning itch. "You're the only one here I haven't sparred with."

Amu says nothing about the apparent itch Sakura had and states, "Yeah, for a reason."

"I know, it's because lightning is quick. But this is what sparring is for, practice."

Following a short sigh, Amu agrees, "OK, we'll spar, I'll just try not to use something too powerful."

"Thanks!" replies Sakura, as she cheers inwardly to herself as well. As Amu walking up the stairs onto the arena

Sakura had been eagerly waiting for the sparring match with Amu, ever since doing a little studying of her own on Shakra. Sakura watched enough movies to know that the master doesn't teache the student EVERYTHING they know and although Amu was a good friend, Sakura assumed this to be true for Amu as well…

The two soon arrive at the center of the arena facing each other and get into a ready stance.

"You ready?" asks Amu.

Finally about the start her match with Amu, who used electricity, and only felt a very small taste of it, Sakura was quite nervous from the possible pain and swallows once and trying to ignore the annoying, insistent itching at her crotch.

 _'You can do this Sakura…'_ she thinks. _'Just watch her hands movements and you'll avoid pain…'_

"Ready!" calls back Sakura.

Both girl's remained where they stood, Amu waiting for Sakura's first move, but…

 _'I shouldn't just run to her like I usually do…'_ thinks Sakura. _'The shorter distance between us would mean less time to react… I need to wait for her first move then attack back.'_

Amu meanwhile smiles at Sakura's lack of action, _'Good, don't just blindly rush an opponent you haven't fought before.'_ she thinks, before beginning to step to her right, the two beginning to circle. _'I guess you're waiting on me to strike first… Ok then.'_

 _'Come on Amu, make the first move…'_ thinks Sakura, impatiently as the itching from her crotch was starting to become distracting as she tried to shift her legs a little to sooth it. _'Why am I so itchy anyway? I took a bath this morning, so it couldn't be something like that.'_

With a gasp though, the itch was too much of a distraction as Sakura sees Amu thrust her right hand towards her and a bolt of lightning sped past her right side, missing her, but she could feel the heat of the bolt and the loud crack in her ears as she fell to her left.

"That was a warning shot!" calls Amu. "You still want to continue? I won't miss next time."

Sakura quickly shoots her left hand down to her crotch to scratch the annoying itch away as she got to her feet.

"I'm ok!" she calls. _'Stupid, it's not like the itch is hurting you, just ignore it!'_

"You sure?" asks Amu.

"Come on!" urges Sakura, taking her hand from her crotch.

As soon as he takes her hand from her crotch Sakura sees Amu quickly thrust her left hand towards her and at the last moment, with a mix of fear and reflex, quickly dodges to the right, avoiding the bolt.

Amu's eyes widen in surprise as the scene slowed. _'She dodged it!'_

 _'I dodged it!'_ thinks happily, soon grinning and sending a fireball towards Amu, who, in her surprised state, was nearly hit, moving so quickly to the right she loses her balance, waving her arms wildly.

Since Sakura still retained her balance followed with another ball of fire as she began to run towards Amu.

Seeing the fireball hading towards her Amu simply let gravity have her and fall to the ground, and thrusting a bolt from her index finger.

Sakura unfortunately didn't expect Amu to attack while on the ground and receives a direct hit in the chest, causing her to quickly gasp out as the painful electric current passes through her body, stopping her dead in her sprint as she felt her muscles immediately tense.

In her stunned state, Sakura was powerless as she sees Amu get back to her feet and run towards her and deliver jumping kick to her chest, knocking her from her feet and to her back, flipping back onto her stomach before coming to a rest with a groan.

"Nice." Comments Amu. "You dodge my attack, I didn't think you would be able to, I say beginners luck though."

With the last of the electricity flowing through her, Sakura gets back to her feet with a smile.

"I say it's not."

"Maybe you should rest." Comments Amu.

"Maybe you should." Replies Sakura, quickly backing away before sending a fireball towards Amu.

The pink-haired girl quickly dodges and fires another bolt from her right hand, but gasps again when Sakura successfully dodges it, then another.

 _'She couldn't have!'_ thinks Amu, before seeing Sakura dodge a third, before drawing her right harm back as if she was going to through a ball, but propelling a ball of fire in the air, in an arc towards Amu, who quickly steps back, before stepping to the left to avoid a frontal fireball, but noticing too late as she sees one coming from her right and hitting her, knocking her to the ground.

Sakura grins at knocking Amu to the ground sends another fireball towards her, though Amu flips up to her feet and dodges the ball.

"You sneaky little girl." Comments Amu smiling. "You've been studying haven't you?"

"Heh, Lightning can only be directed, not controlled." States Sakura. "It's only goes in one direction."

"Heh, knowing the weakness' of the Shakra a person uses is a great weapon. True, I can't curve lightning like you can with Fire. But, I'm not a one-trick-pony as people of Earth would say…" states Amu. Lifting her right hand, before electricity covers her arm and she quickly lowers her hand, causing a lightning bolt to strike the ground to the right of Sakura, causing her to gasp and fall to her butt. "I have different methods of attack yanno. Did what you read tell you how to dodge that?"

"Um…" replies Sakura nervously, scratching herself again as she got back to her feet, "I'm sure it still has something to do with watching your hands."

"I'm not just a ranged fighter yanno though." Comments Amu, waving her hands as electricity streaks from her hands.

"Round two!" States Sakura.

"Ok…" replies Amu.

Amu then fires a series of lighting bolts from her hands, which Sakura skillfully dodges left to right repeatedly as she began to close the gap between them. When Sakura saw Amu prepping to a bolt from each hand at the same time though, she stops her advance and sweeps her right leg in front of her, sending a flames crawling along the ground which forces Amu to jump. Before Amu starts to fall back to her feet though, Sakura follows her attack with another, lifting her left foot up towards Amu, and propelling a fireball from her foot, successfully hitting Amu.

Instead of Amu simply falling back onto her back though, she using the force of the hit to flip back up to her feet.

Sakura anticipates the follow-up strike from Amu when she sees her recover and places her right hand to the ground to her left and pushing herself to the right with a blast of fire to avoid the bolt of lightning and using the same method to push herself back to her feet and punching her right fist towards Amu with a 'HAAA!' producing a column of fire from her fist.

Instead of dodging the attack, Amu lifts her arms, using the wrist guards on her arms to block the column of fire, though it had enough force to cause her to slide back, before the attack ends, and Amu lowers her smoking arms with a smile.

"You're certainly getting stronger."

Sakura simply smiles at the compliment before running towards Amu.

"Well I'm gonna try something new." States Sakura, before with a burst of flames from her feet, leaps into the air, above Amu's head, with a quick spin to build momentum before kicking her right foot to the left with another 'HAAA!' from her as a large crescent line of fire shoots from her foot.

Amu though easily dodges the strike, simply jumping back as the fire hit's the ground with an audible impact and scorches the ground with a few lingering flames.

Unfortunately for Sakura though, with the spin of her body, she momentarily loses her sense of balance when she lands, uncontrollably heading towards Amu, who grins.

"Nice, but…" the pink-haired girl states, drawing back her right hand…

"Oh no…" cringes Sakura, noticing Amu readying to hit her when she got near.

And when she did, Amu thrusts an open hand to Sakura's chest with a burst of electricity, filling Sakura's body with the painful current again with a gasp from her as she knocked from her feet and to her back, where her body jerked involuntarily from the electricity.

"Not enough…" finishes Amu with a smile as she walks over to Sakura's right side.

"I-I did, m-manage to h-hit you th-though…" replies Sakura, stuttering from the electricity going through her.

"Yeah, ya did." Replies Amu, before lowering her right hand down to Sakura's belly and the fading electricity traveling through Sakura's body, leaves up Amu's arm, allowing Sakura to relax again.

"I'm thinking about signing up for one of the competitions." States Sakura.

"Really?" asks Amu with surprise on her face.

"Yeah. I wanna fight against other people. Whether I win or not, I'm sure it would be really fun!" replies Sakura before sitting up with a groan, before lowing her left hand to scratch herself again.

Amu once again sees Sakura's scratching herself and comments, "Yanno, I've been noticing you scratching yourself a lot while we've been here, is something wrong?"

A blush quickly claims her cheeks with a smile. "Uh, well, I dunno, it seems like when I scratched away the itch earlier today at school, it just kept coming back. I've been meaning to check myself out but I just kept putting it off.

"You want me to check you out?" asks Amu.

"Yeah…" replies Sakura, getting to her feet. "I took a bath this morning so it couldn't be something to do with not cleaning myself." She adds, pulling down her skirt and panties to reveal her teen lips.

Amu kneels down in front of Sakura and comments. "Well, there is a rumor around school that you're a Cum-dumpster now, so maybe…" she states, lifting her hands up to Sakura's labia and spreading them to see the inner pink.

"You really think I could've caught something!?" gasps Sakura. "But I stopped doing that since Lila doesn't want me to."

"It's a possibility…" comments Amu simply, before gently inserting her right hands index and middle finger inside Sakura, who has no look of pleasure on her face, only concern.

Amu though sees Sakura's right hand come down and scratch at her pubic mound, when the hand pulls away, she looks to the scratch-reddened area and quickly smiles as she see the culprit, removing her fingers and using her left hands thumb and middle finger to grab it…

"Found the problem…" states Amu.

"Really!? What is it? What's wrong with me!?" asks Sakura eagerly.

Amu quickly plucks it, causing Sakura to flinch with a gasp

"OW! What did you just do?"

Amu gets back to her feet and presents her pinched thumb and index finger to Sakura.

"It was this."

"I don't see anything." Replies Sakura confused.

"Look a little closer…" states Amu smiling.

Sakura moves her face closer to Amu's fingers and after a few moments sees a long blonde strain of hair and Sakura's eyes go wide.

"Is that…"

"Congratulations! Your first pubic hair!" announces Amu.

A smile quickly appears on Sakura's face as she take the nearly invisible hair from Amu and admires it. "I'm finally growing hair!?" she states excitedly.

"It came from you." States Amu.

"This is awesome!" cheers Sakura. Though her glee quickly fades, "Wait a minute, this was the only hair?"

"Yep."

"Then why did you pull it out!?" gasps Sakura.

"It was the cause of your itching, you wanted it to stop didn't you?"

"But if I would've known it was because I'm growing hair down there, I would've been happy to have the itch!" states Sakura, before looking at the lone hair in her hands sadly, "But now you've killed it…"

"Heh, it's ok…" replies Amu with a bead of sweat on her brow, " It's not like you won't have more hair growing."

"But this was my first hair." States Sakura, "It's like the day you discover masturbation, it's special."

"heh, it's just a hair." Comments Amu.

Sakura quickly frowns at Amu. "Oh, I forgot, you don't have any hair growing, you wouldn't understand." She states, before pulling up her panties and skirt and walking away from Amu.

"Huh?" questions Amu, "It do grow pubes, I just don't like hair there so I remove it." States Amu, following Sakura.

"How are you so smooth there then?" asks Sakura, continuing to walk.

"I use a cream that dissolves the hair from the root, after about ten minutes I wipe the cream off and the hair follows, leaving me as smooth as you are." Answers Amu.

"Well if you understood, you wouldn't have pulled the hair out." Retorts Sakura.

Amu simply sighs in defeat, _'It's just a hair.'_

When Sakura left the arena though, her mood quickly brightens as she rushes over to her friends.

"Hey guys! Guess what I got!" she states happily as she rushes towards them and presents the hair to them, rather proudly.

Rima, Reni and the other blonde all looked closely, and they all look puzzled.

"It's just a hair." Comments Reni.

"Not just any hair." States Sakura. "It's my first pubic hair!"

Reni and Rima both looked thoroughly puzzled and a very slight look of disgust on Rima's face as the two backed away. The third girl though, quickly became as happily as Sakura was as she hugs her.

"Sakura that awesome! Congratulations!"

"Heh, at least Yaya's happy for me." Comments Sakura, eyeing her sister, Rima and Amu.

"It's just a hair." comments Rima.

"Yeah." Adds Reni. "It's a little weird that you're this happy about it."

"How can you two say something like that!?" declares Yaya. "Discovering your first hair is such of wonderful moment!"

"Yeah." Joins in Sakura. "I thought at least you Reni-chan would be happy about it."

"Hey, I am happy, but it's not something you have to cheer about."

"Hmph! You guys are no fun!" states Yaya, sticking out her tongue at the three, before pulling Sakura from the group, "This is something to celebrate, come on Sakura…" she adds, before Sakura also sticks her tongue out at the three.

"How do you celebrate growing your first pubic hair?" comments Amu. "What would that even involve?"

END ^_^


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little 'celebrating', Sakura and Nina meet a new Fiser, though Nina doesn't seem very happy meeting the new face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, ORAL, YURI, EGG-LAYING
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters that appear in this work of fiction.

**\- Same Day, 6:07 P.M. -**

"I can't believe those guys would just shrug off the discovery of your first hair!" states Yaya as she walks with Sakura down a short hallway.

The short blonde was in a thin, loose long-sleeve shirt and shorts, while Sakura wears a shirt and skirt.

"I know!" replies Sakura, "They just looked at me like I was crazy or something."

"Well…" states Yaya, quickly placing her left arm over Sakura's shoulder. "Just forget about them, we're going to celebrate you're entrance into puberty!"

"Heh, ok!" replies Sakura happily. "But how are we going to celebrate?" she asks. "Is there some sort of Merkolovian event?"

"Not that I know of." Replies Yaya, removing herself from Sakura as the two continued to walk.

"Then what are we going to do?"

The blonde looks towards Sakura with a grin and a small coloring appearing on her cheeks.

"Sex silly, what else?"

"Oh, hehe, I should've guessed." Replies Sakura with a blush on her cheeks as well.

Yaya's smile though fades as the two stop at a doorway.

"Is there something wrong with that? You don't want to do it?"

"Oh, no, that's not what saying." Replies Sakura quickly lifting her hands to waves off Yaya's concern.

"Ok then." Smiles Yaya. "You must've been waiting for puberty to hit you huh?"

"Heh, you could say that." Replies Sakura with an embarrassed smile.

"Heh, you have Merkolova's air to thank for that." Comments Yaya as she walks into the room the two were next to.

"What do you mean?" asks Sakura, following Yaya into the locker-room.

"Well, you know how the air here is different from Earth's?" asks Yaya, stopping a little ways into the room, near a row of lockers, with her back to Sakura.

"Yeah." Answers Sakura. "Thanks to the air here, I'm not constantly oozing honey all the time anymore."

"There's another effect the air here has on Hybrids like us that I'm sure you haven't realized yet." States Yaya, before turning to face Sakura, and removing her shirt, revealing her bare chest and her pink, erect nipples.

Sakura's looks to Yaya's chest and grins before commenting, "Looks like I'm not the only one with no chest."

Yaya quickly frowns, with a deeper blush claiming her face and placing her arms over her chest. "Hey! I'm not the only one of the group lacking in the chest area, Rima's in the same boat too!"

"Hehe, I'm just teasing, anyway, what was the other effect that the air has?"

"Say you're sorry first." Declares Yaya.

"What?" questions Sakura, mildly puzzled.

"Say it or I'm not telling you." States Yaya as she turns her back to Sakura.

 _'Well, maybe Yaya doesn't like being teased about her chest like I don't like people teasing me about my height.'_ thinks Sakura. "I'm sorry Yaya, I won't tease you about that again."

Yaya looks over her right shoulder to Sakura with a cute pout, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Replies Sakura with a smile.

"Ok!" declares Yaya happily with a quick turn to face Sakura again. "I forgive you."

"So tell me then what other effect the air has on me that I don't know." States Sakura.

"Ok, well, the effect is just a slight increased rate of body growth and development." Reveals Yaya.

"So your saying I'll grow faster here on Merkolova than on Earth?"

"Yep, it varies from person to person though. For example, have you had your hair cut since you've been here?"

"No." answers Sakura, reaching up to her right hand over her shoulder and grasping some of her hair, which now reaches just pass her shoulders onto her back. "I had the edges trimmed a little though."

"Well, your hair could be growing faster than normal."

"Oh, I haven't really been paying attention to the length of my hair." states Sakura, before reaching her other hand up and grasping her hair to form two pony-tails. "I didn't have enough hair to do this when I first came here." She adds with a smile. "This is great!" cheers Sakura, "I hope I get taller and my chest grows!"

"Well your chest growing is a given, you're starting puberty now." States Yaya.

"I can't wait!" comments Sakura, lowering her hands and placing them on her chest and quickly remembering the armor she wears and removing it before placing her hands on her flat chest through her shirt, "I'll finally have something to grab and squeeze!"

"Heh, well, speaking of puberty…" states Yaya, stepping to Sakura and lowering herself to her knees, lifting her hands up to the waistband of her skirt. "Let's get to that celebrating…" she adds, before pulling down Sakura's skirt and panties and Yaya gasps at the sight of her mound with a playful concern on her face. "Aww, look how red the skin is where the hair grows…" comments Yaya, placing the fingers of her right hand gently on the reddened area of Sakura's pubic mound, eliciting a slight gasp and flinch from her, which Yaya smiles at and looks up to Sakura. "You've been scratching at it a lot huh?"

"Well it was itching a lot…" comments Sakura with a growing blush on her cheeks as she removes the elbow and wrist guards from her hands.

"There's no use complaining about it now…" states Yaya as she looks to the reddened area of skin, before nearing her lips and gently placing her them to the area, kissing it lightly.

Sakura quickly flinches again as she feels the cool touch of Yaya's tongue on the sensitive, irritated mound.

"How did that feel?" asks Yaya, looking to the trail of her saliva on Sakura's pubic mound and using her right hands index and middle finger to spread to wetness around the area, bringing brief tensing from Sakura.

"It stings a little, but it feels good too…"

"That's good…" replies Yaya simply before moving her hand away and placing her tongue flat against Sakura's flesh this time and slowly licking, bringing a moan from Sakura as she closes her eyes and places her hands on Yaya's head, her right on the back and her left on the top.

"Ohhh, Yaya, I've never had someone lick me there." States Sakura, smiling down at Yaya. "It really does feel good." She adds, as she feels the tingle of fading pain mixed with pleasure.

A small giggle was the only thing that came from Yaya as she continues to sooth the reddened area with her tongue, as she caress' Sakura thigh with her left hand and grasping her rear cheek with her right, more-so simply to keep steady than anything else. Though Yaya does push Sakura against her, allowing her to press her tongue against her more.

It wasn't long before the small amount of pain from Yaya's touch had disappeared completely, and Sakura found that without the area being sensitive from her constant scratching she had done earlier, providing a mild pain from contact, the pleasure she felt also faded to nearly nothing.

"Aww, I think your tongue healed me." Comments Sakura with a playful pout as she pulls away from Yaya's tongue, who looks up to her with a smile. "It doesn't feel as good as it did anymore."

"Well that sucks." Replies Yaya with a smile, then glancing back down, pass the fading red of Sakura's pubic mound to the wet lips below, which were swollen and blushed red in arousal as sticky trails of wetness slowly travels down Sakura's thighs. "But, it looks like your ready here though…"

With that, Yaya quickly seizes the top of Sakura's lips with her own, releasing a sharp gasp of surprise and pleasure as that warm feeling rises from between her legs, then a quick jolt as she feels Yaya's tongue attack her erect clit, threatening to turn her legs to jelly.

"Y-Yaya wait…" requests Sakura.

Though Sakura didn't try to move away, she remained as the blonde under her teases her a few seconds more before pulling her lips from hers, looking up with a grin.

"Mmm, you're tasty, I haven't even gotten to the hole yet."

Both girl's faces were red, but Sakura's deepens at the compliment before stepping to her right and placing her back against the lockers and spreading her legs.

"OK, you can keep going."

Yaya says nothing and leans her face in and places her lips over Sakura's again, bringing a quick moan from her as Sakura places her hands back down to Yaya's head as she rests hers back against the lockers with her eye's closed to fully enjoy the tongue stroking her clit.

"Ohhhh… Yaya."

Moments into the pleasure though, with Yaya's focus on her clit, Sakura would feel the first, faint warning pang of an approaching orgasm. She didn't want to come so soon though.

"Mmmm… Yaya wait, I don't want to come yet…" she states, lifting her right leg, causing her labia to spread open a little and Sakura briefly shudders from the small amount of air rushing inside of her before she quickly moves her right hand from Yaya's head to pull off her shoe and rest her socked foot on Yaya's left shoulder.

The verbal and physical suggestion wasn't lost on the blonde below and she cranes her head back a little for her lips to reach further below and pierces into warm, wet walls with her tongue, bringing another sharp pleasure-filled gasp from the one above and Yaya feels the return of the hand on her head as Sakura's juices trails from the sides of her lips and down her chin.

"Ohhh, you're tongue feels so good!" moans Sakura as she began to shift some of her weight on her right foot and lowers her right hand down to the lower back of Yaya's head to press her face against her pussy.

Sakura was also starting to move her hips, grinding herself into Yaya's tongue.

Yaya though, feeling Sakura's foot press down on her shoulder, knew pain would soon come if she continued and lifts her left hand, under the knee of Sakura's right leg and pushes, lifting her leg and Sakura's foot from her shoulder, giving her better access to Sakura's oozing lips and spreading them even more, clearly increasing her pleasure from the quick, louder moan from her.

With the lost leverage though, Sakura couldn't move her hips as effectively, what was lost from the pleasure of grinding herself against Yaya's tongue was more than made up from the sense of deeper penetration from the spread of her legs.

Yaya eagerly swallowed the juices from Sakura's pussy that reached the back of her mouth as she continued to wriggle her tongue inside Sakura's clenching, hot walls surrounding her tongue. The sweet scent of the panting blonde filled the air Yaya's breathed, drenching her own panties in her honey.

With a pleasured groan from Sakura, Yaya feels the hands on her head clench, tightly grabbing at her hair, as well as feeling Sakura's inner muscles clench, threatening to push out her tongue.

Sakura feels another pre-orgasm pang shoot though her body with another groan from her, tightening her grip on Yaya's hair and even pulling, slightly worried that she was hurting her, but the blonde below her didn't complain as she feels her orgasm nearing and her pussy beginning to clench.

Just before she could reach that moment though, suddenly feels Yaya's tongue leave her, then the retreat of her lips.

"NO! What are you doing!?" Desperately cries Sakura, using her hands to push her lips against her oozing ones between her legs.

Yaya simply smiles at Sakura's eagerness to climax and quickly lowers her right hand down to her shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them…

Sakura gasps from the touch of Yaya's tongue to her clit again, but it that brief moment of pleasure, driving her closer to the moment, her hands suddenly slip from Yaya's head as the girl quickly rose to her feet.

"Yaya don't stop!" pleads Sakura, quickly lifting her hand up to the grinning girls head to try and push her down. "I'm about to come!"

"I know…" comments Yaya.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes goes wide in shock from the sudden filling of her pussy. It was so thick, round and ribbed… it could only be one thing. It retreats before thrusting in harshly, the moan from Yaya was drowned out from the loud gasp from Sakura, who immediately wraps her arms around the girl's head to hug her close.

"Fu*k me Yaya!" pleads Sakura, the pleasure of near orgasm over-riding her use of such a word. "Fu*k me hard!"

She felt the girl's warm breath on her neck as she felt another pleasure filled thrust, hitting the end inside her with a gasp, then a hard groaning as Sakura feels every muscle tense in preparation for the arriving climax.

"A-A-Again…" manages Sakura before her speech was briefly robbed from her as her mouth opened, ready to scream as Yaya's Cerick retreated one more time…

And thrusts back in with enough force to plunge through her cervix and into her uterus, releasing a loud scream from Sakura as the moment finally claims her.

With Yaya's Cerick blocking the only exit of her honey spewing from her openings of her fallopian tubes into her uterus, the small area quickly fills. Nina unfortunately, who was also sleeping in the area, was quickly jolted awake from the Yaya's Cerick plunging into the area and quickly took a deep breath…

Outside, Sakura could feel the pressure building in her womb, stretching it, but it only increased the pleasure of her orgasm.

Yaya though, felt the growing bulge against her belly and quickly removes her Cerick with a gasp, causing Sakura to gasp out as well as her honey floods from her pussy like a broken dam, splashing thickly on the floor and their feet as Sakura's womb shrank back to it's regular size.

Only moments after the initial expulsion of her contained Honey, Sakura feels her leg supporting her up turn to jelly and collapses.

With a gasp, Yaya quickly lift her right hand under Sakura's left arm to prevent her from dropping so quickly and hurt herself, instead, she slowly lowers Sakura down to the floor, who had a big smile on her face and still trembling from the waning pleasure of orgasm.

"And your welcome!" states Yaya with a smile, looking down to Sakura as she sits on her legs with her shorts down at her ankles, but her panties still on her waist.

"Heh, w-what did we do this for again?" asks Sakura as more of her Honey still oozes from her quivering pussy.

"Ummm…" thinks Yaya, placing a finger to her chin. "Yanno, I don't remimber ether-Oh! Wait, it was to celebrate you getting your first hair."

"Oh yeah, hehe, I can't wait until I discover my chest is growing, can we celebrate that too?" replies Sakura with a grin.

"We sure can!"

Moments into Sakura relaxing in her afterglow, Nina flies above Sakura's face with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips, she looks rather cute, even if she was angry.

_'Didn't I tell you to warn me the next time you decided to have such vigorous sex with me still inside you!?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry Nina." Apologizes Sakura, smiling. "I wasn't expecting it and I was so into the moment I forgot your were there."

 _'Ok, fine…'_ replies Nina, lowering her hands from her hips. _'Just try to remimber next time. Drowning in your Honey isn't exactly my ideal way to die.'_

While Sakura and Nina talked, Yaya pulls off her panties and shorts and taps her abdomen, before her Fiser emerges from her pussy, a small, winged girl with light green hair and eyes, a single set of shimmering wings, which quickly catch Sakura's attention from what appears to be sparkles coming from the wings as she flies. The Fiser was smaller than Nina and looked quite younger than her. Although, like Nina, the Fiser was also nude, while Nina looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, this green-haired Fiser looked no older than nine or ten, but Sakura assumed her to be older since Nina was older than she looked.

"This is Pepe." Introduces Yaya.

"Oh yeah." Replies Sakura. "You're part of Amu's group, the one that has Fisers. I completely forgot to ask about your Fiser. She's really cute." Adds Sakura with a smile as she extends an open hand to the new Fiser.

"Thanks." Answers the Fiser, flying to Sakura's hand and landing, causing Sakura to see the sparkles from her wings to come to an end when her wings stop moving.

"Your wings are pretty." Comments Sakura.

"Really!?" asks Pepe excitedly, turning a little of her back to Sakura and flapping her wings quickly, causing a renew of sparkles that Sakura sees fall to her hand which disappear like snow.

"Why do your wings sparkle like that when you move them and Nina's don't?" asks Sakura before looking to Nina, who doesn't seem very excited by Pepe's presence like she would usually meeting a new Fiser.

"Pepe isn't a fairy." States Yaya.

"She's not?" questions Sakura.

"Nope, she's a Pixie."

"Uh, what's the difference?" asks Sakura, looking puzzled.

"Well, Pixie's are smaller than Fairies." Answers Yaya.

"That's it?" asks Sakura.

 _'Their thieves.'_ comments Nina.

"Huh?" questions Sakura, looking towards the flying fairy with her arms crossed over her chest.

Pepe looks to Nina and her smile quickly shifts into a small frown. "I bet you're fairy is telling you lies about us huh?"

Sakura sees Nina quickly frown at Pepe and say something she couldn't hear, to which Pepe replies, "Ha, we're not in the forest anymore. Anyway, we've never met, let's just be friends." After a short remark from Nina, Pepe frowns and comments. "You can't even speak directly to your owner!"

This clearly sets Nina off as she quickly flies towards the Pixie, who jumps into the air before falling down on Nina and pinning her to her back.

"Hey, hey, you two!" gasps Sakura as the two wrestle on her hand and she reaches her other hand towards them.

Yaya was also quite shocked at the two, "Hey what I you two fighting for!?"

Nina had rolled Pepe onto her back and lifts her right hand ready to punch her, but Sakura quickly pulls the angered fairy off the Pixie as swung fist misses Pepe's face. Though Pepe quickly get to her feet, but before could maybe take advantage of Nina being held back, she's quickly pulled away by Yaya.

"You two shouldn't fight!" states Yaya.

"You fairies are a bunch of savages! So quick to start fighting!"

Pepe!" states Yaya sternly, causing the Pixie to flinch and look up to her like a child being taught by their parents doing something bad.

Sakura also sternly calls Nina's name as she sees her struggling in her hand to free herself and the fairy with calms and looks up to her.

"I don't want you two fighting!" states both girls in unison to there Fisers with the tone a mother would use on her child and the two small girls shrank back with lowered heads, apologizing.

"And Pepe's right." states Sakura to Nina. "You two aren't in the forest anymore, whatever happened in the forest between Fairies and Pixies stays in the forest. Any contact you two make here should be the kind that makes the other feel good, you got that?" commands Sakura.

 _'Yeah…'_ replies Nina apologetically.

"That's goes for you too Pepe, have sex, not fight." States Yaya

"Ok." Replies Pepe.

The two girl's looks up to the other and quickly smiles, before Sakura, with Nina confined in her hand, pinning her arms to her body, presents Nina forward.

"Now, you two kiss and make up!" states Sakura.

"Yeah! Kiss and make up!" repeats Yaya, extending her fist holding Pepe towards Nina.

The two Fisers simply frown and look away from each other.

Sakura quickly adds, "Do it, or I won't let you stay inside me anymore and I'm limiting how much of my honey you can eat."

"Yeah, what Sakura said!" adds Yaya.

The two Fisers soon look back to each other with the frown still on there faces.

"Fine." Pouts Pepe.

 _'Fine.'_ states Nina.

Sakura then lifts her other hand under the two and releases Nina and Yaya does the same with Pepe.

"Hands behind your back and kiss, no fighting." States Sakura.

The two smaller girls moves there hands behind them and reluctantly stepped closer and without a word between them, they leans in, places there lips on the other for just two seconds and quickly leans back.

"Good." States Sakura. "Now, make up."

The two Fisers eyes widens and Nina quickly turns to face Sakura.

_'You can't be serious.'_

"I did say I want you two to kiss AND make up." Confirms Sakura with a grin. "Kissing is easy, you can just do that quick to get it over with, which is what you two did. If you two give each other an orgasm, then we'll think your apology to each other is real, right Yaya."

"Right!" States Yaya with a smile.

"Can we have some privacy then?" asks Pepe, to which Nina simple groans to herself.

Sakura then looks to the bench near them and gets to her feet and places the two there.

"You can make up there, and me and Yaya will do something else… ok?" replies Sakura, looking to the girl beside her.

"Ok."

"You guys better make up though, cause well be checking on you." States Sakura to the two Fisers before taking Yaya's hand and leading her to the other side of the lockers.

"So, while they make up…" states Yaya, "What should we do?"

"Well, I have a question." States Sakura.

"Ok, what?"

"Have you started puberty?"

"Why don't you look for yourself…" replies Yaya with a grin.

Sakura was a little puzzled by the reply, but seeing and remembering that Yaya lacked a chest, she lowers her gaze…

"Oh, so you already have hair here…" comments Sakura as she squats down for a better look at the small, patch of blonde growth above Yaya's labia. It was clearly not enough hair to call a bush, which told Sakura that it hasn't been long since Yaya's pubic hair was growing.

"Yep!" states Yaya proudly, before lowering her right hand to glide her fingers through the small patch of hair. "It feels so nice to just run my fingers through it, I usually stick my hand down my pants just to play with the hair when I'm bored."

"Heh, that's probably what I'd do when my chest grows." States Sakura, standing up straight again.

A few moments later, the two hears the sound of Pepe's giggling on the other side of the row of lockers.

"That sounds much better." Comments Yaya.

"Yeah, giggling is much better than screaming and yelling."

Yaya taps on the locker a few times before calling to Pepe, "How's it going you two?"

"The Fairies begging for more!" comes Pepe's amused voice.

Thought Nina voice quickly enters Sakura's head, _'No I'm nnghot!'_

"Well their getting along much better." States Sakura.

"Yep, that's the way people should behave, being nice to each oh-Ah!" replies Yaya before gasping and quickly placing her right hand on her abdomen.

"What's…" starts Sakura, though quickly realizing from the placement of Yaya's hands, the other girl had an egg ready to be laid and a smile quickly appears on her face as she steps to her, cupping her right hand over Yaya's labia, and wrapping her left hand around her back to reach Yaya's left breast, lightly catching her nipple between her middle and ring finger. "How about I help?"

"Ok." Replies Yaya with a smile. "Let's get on the floor though, I don't want to my egg to fall and crack or break."

"Aww, I was all ready to make you moan." Playfully whines Sakura, releasing Yaya.

"Sorry." she replies, as she lowers herself to the floor.

Though before Yaya leans back, Sakura quickly smiles with a gasp, "Wait, stay sitting up." She requests, as she walks behind the girl and lowers herself to her knees and reaches her right hand over Yaya's shoulder and down to her pussy, placing her left hand on her shoulder.

"Can I do it in this position?"

"Ok, this way I have something soft to lean against." Replies Yaya, before spreading her legs, followed by her moan and grasping Sakura's right wrist. "Ohhh, I-It's starting to move."

Sakura wastes no time and plunges two fingers into Yaya's wet slit, bringing a quick 'Ohhh' from her, before the fingers began to move in and out slowly, urging Yaya's body to free her egg under the pleasured teasing of her fingers.

Moments into this though, the two smile as they hear Pepe's cry of pleasure, evidently, it was now the Pixie who was on the receiving end. Sakura and Yaya doesn't comment though.

"Ohhhh~, it's almost out of my cervix…" comments Yaya, both moaning and groaning from the stretching the egg was doing to her cervical opening. "Ohh, the stretching is the best part!" she adds.

"I agree." Replies Sakura, before removing her slippery fingers from Yaya, though she wasn't given the chance to whine from their retreat before Sakura's fingers travels the very short distance up to her clit, gently pulling back it's hood to fully expose the numb before placing her wet middle finger on the stiffened organ and slowly stroking it.

This brings out a quick, long moan from the blonde as her legs quickly lift up and closes around Sakura's hand with a groan.

Although with Yaya's thighs squeezing her hand, Sakura still retains enough movement in her middle finger to continue teasing her clit.

"I-It's… almost…" groans Yaya. "…OUT!" she adds with a gasp, feeling the egg finally liberated from the grasp of her cervix and started on it's pleasure-inducing ride down the tunnel of her vagina, where soon, the lips of her aroused, hairless labia spread to reveal the sparkling blue-gemmed egg emerging from her body. With a final visible tense from Yaya, she pushes the egg out to roll on the floor as a small flood of her Honey oozes from her pussy and she relaxes back against Sakura. "Ohhh, that felt good…" she moans.

Sakura retrieves her hand from between Yaya's thighs and places her fingers in her mouth, licking the juices that still remained.

"Mmm, and tastes good too."

Immediately after though, the two hear Pepe's loud moan, an obvious orgasm, causing Sakura and Yaya to giggle.

Shortly after, Yaya picks up her egg and the two girls return to the other side of the lockers, seeing Pepe and Nina laying on the bench, quite clearly tired and sweaty, though Nina was on her back and Pepe was resting on top of her.

"Well, seems like you two made up after all." Comments Sakura with a smile to the two.

Nina's eyes quickly open at the sound of Sakura and sees her standing over her and quickly pushes the Pixie off of her with a gasp and a "Hey!" from her as Nina quickly responds.

_'I didn't enjoy it!'_

"Now why are you lying like that Nina?" teases Sakura, leaning over the fairy with her hands on her knees. "I saw how relaxed you looked with her on you."

 _'I…'_ starts Nina, though the fairy lowers her head in a small frown and deep blush on her cheeks as she folds her arms over her chest. _'Fine, maybe I did enjoy it… a little…'_

END ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's quite the Oppai lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, INCEST

**\- Later that day, 7:37 P.M. -**

"I can't believe your still holding on to it…" comments Reni as she and Sakura walk up the small number of steps to the front door of their home.

In Sakura's right hand, pinched between two fingers, was the single, thin blonde strain of hair that was once growing from her pubic mound. The blonde held it at eye level admiring the hair smiling.

"Well I'm not going to throw it away." Comes Sakura's reply.

"It's not like it's the only hair you'll grow yanno…" retorts Reni, opening the door to there home and the two walking in. "You'll have plenty more, trust me."

"I'm NOT throwing it away." States Sakura.

After Sakura closes the door behind her, Reni sighs and turns around to face her sister…

"It's _just_ a hair! I don't see why your so attached to it."

"Hmph!" Sakura frowns slightly at her 'bigger' sister, gazing at the two small mounds on her chest before folding her arms over her own. "To you it may be 'just a hair', but to me, it's the first sign of me reaching puberty!" she replies proudly. "My flat-chested days are over!"

An instant realization suddenly hit Reni as she grins…

"Ohhhhh… I see now… The hair is only a symbol, it doesn't really matter, it's not the important part…" With a brief snicker, Reni lifts her hands up and cups her small breasts in her hands. "I should have known… you want what I have…"

"That's right!" states Sakura proudly, "Soon, I'll finally have something to grab!"

"Yanno…" starts Reni, grinning, before walking towards and up the stairs near them. "With you wanting a chest so badly, wouldn't it suck if you barely had any growth or none at all?"

"Hey! Don't say that!" whines Sakura, quickly following behind her sister. "You're going to jinx me!"

Reni only smiles to herself as the two sisters reach the second floor and enter their rooms, Reni makes her way to her bed and sits down on it while Sakura, walks between her and Reni's bed to the nightstand between then and taking a piece of tissue and placing the lone pubic hair on it. It was at this moment, seeing the weird action of her sister that Reni comments…

"Yanno, there are adults that have basically have no chests too, I bet your going to be just like them."

"Don't say that!" gasps Sakura, quickly turning to Reni. "Are you _trying_ to jinx me!?"

"It's just so fun!"

"Tease me about something else, not my chest!"

"What size do you want them to be?" asks Reni.

"H-Huh?" questions Sakura, briefly puzzled by her sisters sudden turn.

"What's the size chest your hoping for?" clarifies Reni, giving a smiles.

"Uh, well…" replies Sakura, thinking on the question, quickly grinning at the mental image of herself with varying size breasts.

After a few moments and seeing Sakura lift her hands up to her chest and a small trail of drool from the corner of her mouth… "Hello? Merkolova to Sakura, come in…" comments Reni.

Not getting a response from Sakura, Reni simply smiles and shakes her head, clearly amused, before lifting herself from her bed a little and snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face, which quickly brings the girl back to reality.

"H-Huh!? O-Oh, right…" gasps Sakura with a blushing smile and wiping the drool from her chin. "Well, I wouldn't want them too big, I don't want to look weird… I don't want them to be too small either… ah! I got it, I want breasts bigger than yours!"

Reni's left eye immediately twitches as a small raised vein appeared near her left temple.

"Heh… Really?"

"Yeah, then it can be _'me'_ who teases _'you'_ about having bigger breasts." Replies Sakura grinning.

The protruding vein lengthened a little…

"Heh, that'll be a moment well worth waiting for!"

"Yanno… It's not like my breasts have stopped growing." Comments Reni.

Sakura quickly snickers deviously, before pointing her right hand to Reni's chest…

"If I jinx them they will!"

"What!?" gasps Reni, quickly covering her chest with her arms and turning her chest away from Sakura. "Don't do that!"

"Hehe…" grins Sakura. "I jinx your breasts never to-"

"You're gonna stay short!" quickly cuts in Reni, which quickly stops Sakura…

"Heyyyyy!"

"Hmph, if you jinx my chest, I'm jinxing your height." Retorts Reni, sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

Sakura places her hands on her hips in a pout, "Fine, I won't jinx your breasts."

"Good." Replies Reni, with a smile and uncovering her chest.

Although, after unfolding her arms, Reni reached down to the edge of her shirt and pulls it up over her head, revealing her larger naked breasts to Sakura as she pulls off the clothing and quite clearly faking a yawn with her hands over her head.

This didn't bother Sakura much, she was actually enjoying the sight of her sister's breasts, until…

"Ahhh, I'm a little tired…" comments Reni, lowering her arms, directly under her breasts and lifting, making her breasts stand out.

 _'This'_ action slightly irks Sakura who quickly looked annoyed at Reni's tease. She lift her hands to her chest and places them over her non-existent breasts, before frowning slightly, wishing her breasts would grow sooner.

Reni looks towards her sister and sees her hands on her chest and grins teasingly at her, before laying back on the bed with her arms stretched out.

It was now Sakura's turn for her left eye to twitch in annoyance as she noticed… _'Did I just see Reni-chan's breasts just jiggle!?'_

It was quite a surprise, Reni's breasts weren't that big, so the appearance of them 'moving' from Reni's laying down, was a shock. It wasn't just the usual shift of fat, but actual back and forth movement, it didn't last long, but it was quite noticeable

Shortly after Reni lays on her back though, she quickly gasps as Sakura jumps on her, sitting on her waist.

"Hey!"

Reni gasps again when she feels Sakura palm each of her breasts and squeeze, gasping slightly from the roughness of her sisters action.

 _'Their so soft!'_ declares Sakura to herself.

"I can't take it anymore!" admits Sakura, with a blushing frown on her face. "Everyone around me already has breasts or growing them!"

"Ow! Sa-chan you're squeezing too hard!" quickly states Reni, lifting her hands up to Sakura's wrist. "That hurts!"

Sakura quickly gasps and lifts her hands…

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Apologizes Sakura, before lowering her hands down to the soft, twin mounds and smiling. "Their so soft… I thought they'd be lot firmer."

"Oh…" replies Reni, with a blush mow appearing on her cheeks, looking away from Sakura, though she was more interested at looking at Reni's breasts than her. "Well, the truth is, even though I tease you about having breasts and you don't, I'm not really all that happy about mine…"

"What?" gasps Sakura, quickly looking up from her sisters chest. "How can you not be happy that you have breasts!?" Sakura though quickly frowns. "Heyyyy, is this some kind of new form of teasing me? Saying you don't like your breasts when I want them so badly?"

"Wow, I never even though of that one…" comments Reni, looking to Sakura with a smile, though, when she sees Sakura frown even more… "Heh, ok, ok… no, I'm not teasing you."

"Then what could you be unhappy about with your breasts then? There so soft and look great on you." Replies Sakura, massaging the mounds with her hands, causing Reni to close her eyes and moan softly.

"That's the thing…" comments Reni.

"What is?"

"My breasts are so soft…" adds Reni, removing her hands from Sakura wrist and poking her left breast with one of her left fingers. "It's like there's jello or something under there…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" replies Sakura with a cheery smile as she squeezes Reni's breasts a few times. "I like it that there soft."

"Well I don't, I want firmer breasts. I want breasts that I wouldn't need to wear a bra for…" admits Reni, closing her eyes with a grin.

"But you don't need to wear a bra though." Comments Sakura.

"Not _'yet'_ , but when my breast grow, if they stay so soft and I don't where a bra, over time…" adds Reni, before shuddering at the image.

"Ahhhhh… I see now." States Sakura with a grin. "You're scared of having sagging breasts!"

"…" Reni's entire face reddens at the comment as she looks away.

"Then just wear a bra." States Sakura.

"I don't like bras."

"How would you know? You don't even wear them." Asks Sakura.

A small smile appears on Reni's face. "There's these things called 'Training Bra's', but, I guess you wouldn't know about them since their only for girl's have growing breasts. Anyway, I found it too restricting, I didn't like wearing it."

Another eye twitch and visible vein told of Sakura's annoyance at Reni's remark.

"I know what a training bra is…" comments Sakura under her breath, before adding in… "And I don't see what they could be _'restricting'_ …" before pinching the flesh of Reni's breasts between her index and thumbs firmly and pulling, causing Reni to gasp out in pain.

"OW! Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" cries Reni, placing her hands back to Sakura's wrist and trying to pull her hands from her sensitive flesh.

To Reni's relief, Sakura releases her breasts, and resumes massaging them.

"I'd suggest not teasing me about my chest anymore…" warns Sakura. "Or I'll start teasing you."

"Heh, what would you tease me about?" asks Reni.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that you're going to have sagging breasts when your older?"

Reni quickly gasps from this comment and her face reddens.

"Heh, you shouldn't have admitted that yanno." Adds Sakura.

"F-Fine…" replies Reni with a frown. "I won't tease you about your chest size…" she adds, before smiles and remarking, "or lack of…"

Sakura quickly frowns and comments, "I wonder what Lila's brother would say if I told him your going to have sagging breasts when your older…"

"NO! Don't!" quickly gasps Reni looking up to Sakura fearfully and lifting her hands in a sort of prayer position. "Please don't do that! I'm sorry! I'll never tease you again!"

"Good." Smirks Sakura. "I forgive you…" she adds, looking down to the soft mounds cupped by her hands, admiring them for a moment before tracing each of Reni's pink areolas with her index fingers, producing a low moan from her. "Since I don't have breasts yet though, I have to settle with yours if I want to play with a pair."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Jokes Reni with a smile.

"Well you're getting more out of it than I am." Comments Sakura with a smirk, still looking down as she continues to trace her fingers round the pink rings. Causing the girl under her to moan a little more and lift her chest up as her nipples began to stiffen, which brings a smile to Sakura's face. "Heh, those nipples look kinda tasty…"

Without delay, Sakura lowers her lips down to claim Reni's right nipple and a small area of flesh around it in her mouth, bringing a gasp from Reni before a moaning follows as Sakura began to lightly suck and lick the stiffened nub.

While Sakura pleasures Reni's right breast with her mouth, she lightly pinches her sister's left nipple, making her flinch from the added pleasure and soon increasing the volume of her moaning as Sakura began to roll the erect nub between her fingers.

Moaning and squirming from the pleasure of her sisters actions to her sensitive breasts, Reni quickly feels her pussy tingling with arousal as Honey began to flow from her slit and dampen her panties; it wasn't long before Reni begin to try to scissor her thighs together and use the pressure to sooth the growing need between her legs, but it was impossible with Sakura's sitting directly on her waist. Reni stars to whine as she had to settle for the less effective method of just pressing her thighs together, which only fueled the fire between her legs.

"S-Sa-chan… can you sit up a little more? I can't…"

"Hmm?" replies Sakura, lifting her head from her sisters breast, though, feeling the movement of Reni's legs under her, she briefly looks over her shoulder to see Reni's thighs pressed together and shifting up and down. This sight brought an immediate grin to Sakura's face, quickly understanding what Reni wanted her to sit up farther on her body for. "I think not." Comments Sakura, looking down to Reni with a smile.

"Why?" whines Reni. "I need something there! Fingers, a dildo, something…"

"Well you're not getting any." Teases Sakura.

Reni quickly whines again before sending her right hand down under her pants, intending on stroking her clit, but with Sakura sitting on her waist, the farthest her fingers got was the small tuff of her pubic hair. With Sakura's crotch directly over Reni's pubic mound though, the desperate squirming of Reni's fingers though, produced a ticklish sensation on her labia, quickly bringing Sakura to giggle.

"Hehehe! Stop moving your fingers! Hehehe… that tickles!"

"Then lift your hips." States Reni.

"Hehehe, Nuh-uh…" replies Sakura before pinching both of Reni's nipples, bringing a gasp from her and causing her to stop the movement of her fingers. "I don't really care if you come, I just want to play with your breasts."

"Then let me finger myself then!" states Reni.

"Nope." Replies Sakura simply with a smile, before pinching her nipples a little firmer, earning herself another gasp, before releasing them and massaging the mounds gently, causing Reni to squirm under her.

Sakura feels the movement of Reni's legs under her again, which only encourages her to continue, gently squeezing the soft mounds, which brings a particularly loud gasp from her sister, though not one of climax, simply one of great pleasure as to Sakura's delight, she sees Reni's nipples begin to ooze out her Honey.

"Hehehehe… I think your nipples just came Reni-chan." Comments Sakura with a smile as she began to release Reni's breasts before squeezing them again, bringing a quick gasp from her as Sakura sees more of the thick fluid oozing from her sister's nipples, then again and again, with the forth and last squeeze, the only response from Reni was of her trembling.

Rather than licking Reni's honey from her nipples though, Sakura uses the honey that had gathered and spreads it around her breasts, making them glisten from the light.

After sufficiently covering her sister's breasts, Sakura sits up straight and licks the excess honey from her palm.

"Heh, well, I'm satisfied for the moment…" states Sakura, "I'll let you masturbate now." She adds, backing herself away until her feet returns to the floor, allowing her to stand. Sakura though could feel the slickness of her own honey that had gathered in her panties from massaging and teasing Reni's breasts, but tried to ignore it for the moment.

Not long after freeing herself from Reni, Sakura sees her sister reach both of her hands under her pants, which was quickly followed by her moans.

Sakura soon looks to her left and see the tissue on the nightstand and quickly gasps as she remimbers about her pubic hair that lays on it.

"Oh! I'm going to show my mom's my hair!" states Sakura happily, quickly taking the tissue and folding it over her hair and hurrying out of the room.

Only a few steps down the hall, walking pass Layn's room, she hears the woman's voice, talking to someone.

Sakura, being so excited to share her discovery, neglected to knock on the door and instead grasps the doorknob, twists and swings the door open as she walks in, excitedly declaring…

"You'll never guess what I got!"

Although, immediately after the statement, Sakura completely forgot the entire reason for it, as the tissue that held the hair fell from her hand as she saw it, the most beautiful sight ever as thick trails of her honey travels down her inner thighs from the sudden overflow of her panties.

In the very short moment from Sakura's sudden appearance, Layn sat on her large bed, legs crossed, as she looks to Jin, Sakura's Earth mother, only clothed in what looked like a thick pair of blue panties, but Sakura's focus was locked on Jin's chest, as the woman who birthed her hopped up and down, causing her breasts to bounce so erotically, stunning Sakura into silence at the arousing, hypnotic sight.

Jin's breasts weren't quite as big as Layn's and Sakura had seen her mom naked plenty, but that was before she developed such a strong likely for breasts…

Sakura didn't know why her mom was hopping up and down, and she didn't care what the reason was, all the cared about was watching those two large mounds bouncing, up and down… up and down… over and over… as more and more of her arousal fluids trails down her legs.

"AH! Sara!?" quickly gasps Jin, stopping her hopping and covering her breasts as her face brightens even more from the blush already on her face.

"Hey Sweetie…" greets Layn with a smile. "You're mom's been naughty, so I have to punish her."

Although, a few seconds after Layn's comment, the two adults notice no reaction from Sakura, at least not to her comment. What they did see was the sudden wide grin on her face.

"Sara?" questions Jin. "Honey, are you alright?" she adds, walking towards her daughter.

In Sakura's mind though, Her mom was still hopping up and down happily and her breasts still bouncing, the current image in front of her had failed to resister.

"Honey…" states Jin, moving her arms from her breasts and waving her right hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Jin…" states Layn from the bed, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Start hopping again."

"What!? In front of Sara?" Asks Jin embarrassingly.

"Especially in front of her." Replies Layn. "Trust me, just do it."

Jin lets out a small whine with a sigh, "Well it's not like I have a choice…"

Reluctantly, Jin stands up straight, closes her eyes, places her arms behind her back and resumes hopping, causing her breasts to once again start bouncing.

With a quick blinking of her eyes, Sakura gazes upward before drool begins to trail out of the right corner of her grin as even more of her honey flows from her.

She didn't even have a chance to think it before she did it…

"Ah!" gasps out Jin as she suddenly feels Sakura leap up onto her and grasp her breasts in each hand. The suddenness of Sakura's action causing the woman to stagger back and fall to her rear as she feels Sakura's wet thighs and crotch on her lap as the teen rests her head on the mounds of her breasts.

"S-Sara!" gasps Jin, blushing profusely from watching her daughter fondle her breasts.

"Heh, quite the Oppai lover, isn't she?" comments Layn, who now sat on her stomach with her head held in her hands.

"O-Oppai?" questions Jin, looking down to Sakura rubbing her face against her breasts.

"It's a cute term Reni taught me." States Layn smiling. "It means-"

"I-I know what it means…" cut in Jin, before blushing more as she hears Sakura comment…

"Their so big, and soft! Like comfy pillows!"

"Yanno, I just had an idea…" states Layn with a grin.

"Why do I feel like I won't like it…" comments Jin with a sigh.

"Hehe, you're new punishment is to lay back and let Sakura have her way with you!"

"What!?" gasps Jin, looking back over her shoulder to see Layn's smiling face. "I can't do that, it's wrong!"

"How many time do I have to tell you, you're not on Earth anymore. It's ok here. After all, you don't have a choice, it's your punishment… unless of course, you don't mind having to-"

"N-No! Ok, ok, I'll do it!" quickly states Jin, before laying back on her back.

Jin could do nothing but watch embarrassingly as Sakura's lifts herself to sit on her waist, looking down to her breasts and happily squeezing her mounds with her hands. Jin was more embarrassed by the fact that watching and feeling her daughter grope her was turning her on, she feels a tingle of arousal from her pussy as she both felt her daughters own arousal on her thighs and smelling her scent, which wasn't bad at all.

"So how does it feel…" asks Layn, watching from her bed. "Being erotically molested by the child you gave birth to?"

"I-It feels wrong… but…" replies Jin, closing her eyes, not wanting to see Layn's grinning face and the horny expression on Sakura's.

"But, what?" urges Layn.

Jin quickly gasps out upon feeling something wet encompass her right nipple, she couldn't believe it, did Sara actually put her lips around her nipple!? Jin forces her eyes open and her thought was confirmed as she watches the erotic sight of her daughter sucking eagerly on her nipple.

"What does it feel like Jin?" presses on Layn.

"This it so wrong!" states Jin, watching Sakura's lips leave her, before gasping as her daughter flicks her wet nipple with her tongue, before taking it in her mount again. "But… it feels good too!" she admits. "It's so wrong, but it's making me so wet!"

"That a girl!" cheers Layn. "Right now it feels so good because of those annoying Earthly taboo's… but…" she adds, quickly removing herself from the bed and lowering herself to her hands and knees above Jin's head and cupping her right cheek as she looks down at her, smiling. "In time, those taboos you have will fade, and you can freely enjoy the pleasure Sakura would happily like to bring you… Right Sakura?" she asks, looking up towards the teen.

Sakura only briefly takes her lips from her mothers nipple to comment, "Absolutely!"

"Heh, see? You'd make Sakura feel bad by not accepting it… free yourself of your Earthly inhibitions and enjoy it…" states Layn, placing her left hand to Jin's left cheek. "And just maybe, it could be you who's making Sakura shudder…" she adds, before lowering her lips down to Jin's…

Meanwhile, Sakura's lone pubic hair, lays alone on the floor, neglected…

END


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good'ol mother/daughter incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, INCEST, WATERSPORTS

**\- 8:17 P.M. -**

**\- Layn's Room -**

"Wow! Mom, you're a Squirter!"

Sakura happily exclaims as the watery cum drips from her smiling face while she stares at her mother's quivering pussy, which was well trimmed and shaven, only having a triangular shape of pubic hair above her smooth labia.

Sakura currently lay on her stomach between Jin's legs. Spreading her moms lips with two fingers, Sakura's admires the sight of the clinching pinkness inside the woman.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you can squirt!?" asks Sakura, lifting herself and crawling up her panting mom's body; Grasping the two mounds on her chest before lifting herself up enough to look down at the tired expression on her moms face, eyes closed and her mouth open taking quick breathes.

"W-What?" breathes Jin, opening one of her eyes to look at Sakura.

"You're a Squirter; you squirt when you come!" States Sakura smiling. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I-I dunno… I didn't think it was important… And I didn't think you'd have any interest in it; besides, I think it would have been pretty weird." Replies Jin, giving a small smile.

"Hmm, that's because we were on Earth, right?" asks Sakura.

Jin closes her eye for a moment with a sigh before opening both of them, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Heh, well it's a good thing we're on Merkolova then, huh?"

After a few seconds, Sakura sees her mom's small smile widen, before feeling Jin's right hand cup her left wet cheek. Moments after though, Jin removes her hand and looks at her palm, wet with own ejaculatory fluids, before sticking her index finger into her mouth and giving an 'Mmm'. Looking up to Sakura with her finger in her mouth and smiling, Sakura questions, "What? Does it taste good?"

After this comment, Jin removes her finger from her mouth and presents her remaining three fingers to her, which Sakura smiles happily at and taking both Jin's middle and ring fingers into her mouth and sucking her moms juices from the digits.

"Mmm, it does taste good!"

After She feels her mothers fingers pulled from her mouth, Sakura feels the hand under her chin, prompting her to open her eyes to look down at her moms now blushing face.

"Sara… would you like to give me a kiss?"

"Sure!" replies Sakura, before lowering her head and placing her lips on her mom's left cheek.

"Heh… Sara, that's not… quite the kiss I meant…" comments Jin, with her face getting redder.

"Huh, then what kind of kiss did you want?" asks Sakura.

"Ahh…"

With Jin's hesitation though, it gave Sakura enough time to realize what her mom meant, and it was now Sakura's turn for her cheeks redden.

"Oh… A kiss on the lips…" comments Sakura, with an embarrassed smile.

"It's alright if you don't want to!" quickly replies Jin embarrassingly, looking away from Sakura. "It was a stupid of me to ask anyway, you do have a girlfriend after all and I wouldn't want to come in-between you two by mistake… a kiss could be something very special between you two, so-"

Jin's rambling was quickly cut short with Sakura's lips pressed against hers, causing Jin's eyes to widen in surprise as Sakura's eyes closed.

Allowing herself to submit to the feel of her daughters soft lips against hers, Jin also closes her eyes and lifts her arms to wrap around Sakura's small frame, which to Jin's further surprise, causes Sakura to take the initiative again and deepen the kiss, tilting her head to one side and finding Sakura's small tongue invading her mouth.

Jin nervously returned the affection, squirming her tongue around Sakura's in her mouth. Only seconds into it, Jin let herself relax into it again and vigorously squirms her tongue inside Sakura's mouth as she held her tighter against herself.

Jin found herself surprised at the renewed feeling of arousal as she embraced her daughter and kissing her with such vigor. The small moans from Sakura simply from their kissing had such a strong effect on Jin's arousal, she herself was surprised as she feels an incredible need from her wet pussy.

Although, Jin quickly realized why her body was reacting so strongly; It all came back to the Earthly taboo of Sakura being her daughter, plus only fourteen years old, doing something so sexual with her. The rarity of it all, hearing the sexual moans of a child, _'her'_ child, wrapping her arms around Sakura's body and hugging her tightly against herself, feeling sweat-induced slickness of Sakura's flesh against her, Breathing in the scent of a fourteen year olds arousal, the scent alone was intoxicating.

 _'I want more…'_ Thinks Jin, lifting her left hand up Sakura's back and running her fingers through her daughters hair. _'I want to feel more of Sara's wonderful body…'_

Jin lowers her right hand down Sakura's back, under her skirt, but above her panties, sliding her hand over the crease of Sakura's butt and resting her middle and ring fingers between her legs, not only feeling the incredible heat from Sakura's aroused pussy, but the soaked material of her panties clinging to her. The contact rewards Jin's ears with a sudden, gasp of pleasure from Sakura as she breaks the kiss.

"Sara, you're so wet…" teases Jin with a grin.

"More…" eagerly requests Sakura, moving her hips to try and rub herself against her mom's fingers.

Jin herself, blushes even more at her daughters eager, unhesitant request, causing her to feel an intense surge from her own pussy as she visibly shudders, before quickly granting Sakura's request, moving her fingers down a little to find Sakura's rock hard clit pressed against the wet fabric of her panties, bringing out another gasp from Sakura, before a quick second gasp, followed her moaning as Jin circles her two fingers over the aroused nub.

"You're such a naughty girl Sara…" teases Jin, blushing from what she just said to her daughter. "Begging so easily like that."

With her left hand on the back of Sakura's head, Jin pushes her head down, to claim her daughters lips again and invading her mouth with her tongue first this time as Sakura moans into the kiss as Jin continued to tease her clit.

Relishing the feeling of her daughter shuddering and tensing against her, Jin, moves her lips from Sakura's, pushing her head down to her left, cheek against cheek, before Sakura let out another cry of pleasure as Jin manages to gently pinch Sakura's clit between her middle and ring finger.

"You should be embarrassed to ask your mother to touch you like this so easily…" whispers Jin with a grin… "It makes you sound like a little slut, yan-" adds Jin, before immediately stopping herself with a gasp and her entire face going beet red.

 _'I can't believe I just called Sara a slut!'_ thinks Jin, _'I'm getting way too into this! I shouldn't be talking to her like that!'_

"Sara I'm-" starts Jin, before her eyes widen in surprise as Sakura moans out and feeling her hands removed from her breasts and wrap her arms around the back of her head as she began to tense up.

"I-I know I am, I'mma about to come!" declares Sakura.

 _'Huh? Sara liked it?'_ thinks Jin.

Jin found this too intriguing to just leave it alone and quickly asks, "Sara, do you like dirty talk?"

"I love it!" answers Sakura, in the surge of near-orgasm. "I love sucking dick and being filled with tons of sticky cum!"

"What!?" gasps Jin.

Jin's shocked gasp had very briefly caused Sakura to realize what she just revealed to her mom… "Uh oh…" she manages before her orgasm claims her, causing to moan out loudly as she floods her panties with her honey, before trembling in the pleasure of her orgasm on top of her mom.

After coming down from cloud nine, panting, Sakura was too nervous to lift herself up to face to look her mom had waiting on her face.

"Um… Mom? A-About what I said a little while ago…" comments Sakura, looking to the floor. "I didn't-"

Sakura didn't get far before feeling her mom sit up, in turn causing her to sit up as well and sit on her legs between her mom's. Sakura nervously looks up and wasn't surprised with the frown on Jin's face.

"Sara…" Jin began, lifting her hands to rest on Sakura's shoulders. "Having sex with other girl's I'm fine with, but, Sex with a boy is a different matter entirely. Have you been having sex with boys?"

"Uhh…" stalls Sakura, averting her eyes from her mothers as I bead of sweat appears on her forehead.

"Sara, look me in the eyes and tell me." States Jin.

Sakura quickly makes eye contact with her mom, "Uhhh… maybe… a little."

Jin abruptly sighed in disappointment. "What happen to you swearing off boys?"

"I… changed my mind?" replies Sakura nervously.

"How little is _'a little'_?" asks Jin, looking to Sakura's eyes.

"Umm…" starts Sakura, averting her eyes again. "Do you know what a… _'cum-dumpster'_ is?"

"WHAT!?" gasps Jin. "You let groups of random boys you don't know have their way with you!? You're fourteen years old Sara! You could get a disease or worse, you could get pregnant!"

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about ether of those…" comes Layn's voice from behind Jin, who had been attentively watching the mother/daughter scene only a few feet away, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, though her right hand still under her panties.

Jin quickly gasps as she quickly remembers she wasn't alone with Sakura and her face reddens deeply at the realization that she was being watched as she made Sakura come.

"W-What, do you mean?" asks Jin, looking back to the aroused woman.

"In the off chance that one of Sakura's sex partners, be it boy, girl, or something else, has a disease, or STD as you humans call them, her Honey protects her from catching anything, as long as she doesn't have sex with _'too'_ many infected people." Explains Layn.

"Well what about getting pregnant then?" asks Jin.

"Tragilian pregnancy is much more black and white than Human pregnancy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, If Sakura has an egg inside her at the time of _'copulation'_ , hehe, I love that word… anyway, and if the boy comes inside her, she'll get pregnant, hundred percent chance, but if she doesn't have and egg in her, there's zero chance of pregnancy."

"That's even worse!" gasps Jin. "One hundred percent or zero!?"

"Heh, I know it may be a shock, but you just have to trust Sakura to be responsible, after all, if I remimber correctly, Sakura, don't you have that EggWatcher program on your P.I.D.?"

"I sure do!" replies Sakura, "Don't worry mom, I don't want to get pregnant ether, so I wouldn't have sex with a boy if I have an egg. Anyway, Lila didn't like me being a cum-dumpster ether, so I stopped, I'm not cum-dumpster anymore… well, I'm Lila's cum-dumpster." She adds, with a blushing smile.

Jin let's out a deep sigh, "That's good, I'll need to remimber to thank Lila when I see her."

"See?" states Layn with a smile. "Trust Sakura a little more with these kind of things… But Sakura?" she adds.

"Yeah?" answers Sakura, looking towards Layn, who was smiling, though, a sudden surge of fear crept up her spine as Layn's smiling happy expression immediately shifts into a stern, almost angered look…

"Getting pregnant is **NOT** allowed, do you understand?"

"U-Uh… y-y-yeah…" replies Sakura with a fearful nervousness as a bead of sweat appears on her forehead, before seeing Layn smiling again.

"Great, I would hate to have a repeat of that Shakra incident."

"Layn…" states Jin, looking back to the woman. "Say Sara does, by mistake happens to have sex with a boy when she has an egg in her, is there anything that could be done to stop the progress."

"Yes…" answers Layn. "But it has to be done within the first five minutes. The egg has to be manually removed."

"What happens if it's not removed in those five minutes?" asks Jin.

"The Cervix will seal closed to protect the growth of the egg."

"Wait a minute though…" states Jin. "So, when you guys give birth, is it a live birth or do you lay the egg like normal and the child, I guess, hatches?"

"It's the second one… After the egg grows to the appropriate size, it's pushed out. Unlike regular layings, pushing out the egg that has a baby is quite painful since the egg is considerably larger than normal."

"How long does it take to push out an egg in that circumstance?"

"Heh, well, it's no were near the length of time it takes for a human. The longest time that I know of that it takes to push out an egg then is around an hour."

"Wow! Does that include labor, or uh, the widening of the cervix?"

"Yes."

With the conversation Jin and Layn where having, Sakura tried to think of something to add to their conversation to not feel left out, and quickly remembers something.

"Hey, moms, one of my friends at school is pregnant."

Layn says nothing, only looking intrigued, it was Jin who gasps out a "What!?"

"Yeah, It was pretty surprising. Even with regular clothes, I didn't even notice, but when I saw her changing for gym, I could see a really big bulge on her stomach… well, it wasn't _'that'_ big, but it was _'really'_ noticeable with out a shirt and pants on. She told me it was only a month since she got pregnant, so that's why her belly is still hide-able under normal clothes."

"That poor girl… she must be so embarrassed." Comments Jin.

"Huh? She's not embarrassed about it." States Sakura. "She told me she's happy to have another life growing inside her. She let me feel her stomach too, it felt really firm, not soft like a person back on Earth. She even let me put my ear on her stomach and I'm pretty sure I could hear a heartbeat!"

"That's wonderful Sakura!" replies Layn. "It's always nice to hear about or see a happy mother-to-be."

"Sara, how old is your friend?" asks Jin.

"Uh, I dunno, I never asked. I'm pretty sure she's older than me, maybe fifteen or sixteen…"

"Does she at least know the boy that got her pregnant?"

"Of course, he's her boyfriend."

"Well that's good…" comments Jin.

"Oh yeah, there's something I wanna ask you two." States Sakura, getting to her feet.

"What is it?" asks Layn.

"Well I'm interested in participating in a Shakra competition and I wanted to know if I'd be allowed to do it."

Both, Jin and Layn looks away in thought for a moment, before Layn comments.

"Doing it with friends is one thing, but going out and fighting a stranger… I dunno…"

"I agree with Layn." Adds Jin. "I think it would be too risky."

"Aww, can you guys at least think about it more?" asks Sakura. "Please~?"

Jin looks back to Layn and asks, "What do you think?"

"Well… ok, well think about it, after all, we have to ask our hubbies what they think about it too."

"Thanks!" replies Sakura happily.

Immediately after Sakura's happy cheer, Jin gasps and lowers her hands against her crotch and closes her legs with a groan before turning her body to face Layn.

"Layn, am I allowed to go to the bathroom now?"

"Huh?" questions Sakura.

Layn though grins, lifting her right hand from her panties to lick a few of her fingers, before answering… "Well, I let Sakura removing the panties slide since you looked so cute moaning because of her…"

"What's going on?" asks Sakura. "Why does my mom has to ask you to use the bathroom?"

Looking to Sakura, Layn's grin gets bigger… "Ahh, Sakura, correct me if I'm wrong, but you like watersports or pee-play, right?"

"Yes! I love it!" quickly states Sakura. "I haven't been able to share it with many people here though."

"Well then…" comments Layn, looking back to Jin, who sweatdrops with a nervous look on her face and commenting lowly, 'You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?', before Layn continues, "Your mom has been very naughty today, took something from my room without asking me."

"So… that's what you meant when you said she was being punished?" asks Sakura, with a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Exactly, as punishment, Jin had to wear that special pair of Panties there at your feet, their a sort of 'diaper'. She's not allowed to go to the bathroom until I say so, and if she wet herself, she'd have to wear the wet panties for the rest of the night."

"Heheheh! Really!?" asks Sakura excitedly. "That's awesome!"

Jin quickly lowers her head in embarrassment.

"Sakura, how would you like to see your mom wet herself?" offers Layn.

"What!?" gasps Jin, quickly lifting her head.

"Ohhhhhhhh! I'd **REALLY** like to see that!" answers Sakura happily and giddily clapping her hands.

"With or without underwear?" asks Layn.

While Jin groans in an attempt to keep her urine contained, Sakura reaches down to the floor to grab the blue pair of panties.

"Hmm, these are a lot thicker than regular underwear, will pee show up on them?"

"If Layn has enough pee, it sure will." Replies Layn.

"Ok then, have her put these on!" states Sakura, tossing the pair of panties to Layn.

"Heh… Jin~…" calls Layn sing-songly, before the other woman lifts her head to look at Layn with her cheeks bright red. "You heard her, Ya gotta put'em back on…"

Jin groans and reluctantly takes the panties from Layn and with a grimace, gets to her feet with one hand pressed against her pussy. A few moments later, Jin removes her hand from herself and inserts her legs into the panties and pulls them up.

"Good, now face Sakura and let it go." States Layn.

Embarrassed, Jin complies and turns around to face Sakura's grinning at her, then her crotch.

Feeling another strong pang from her bladder, Jin gasps and closes her eyes as she lowers her hands between her thighs, scissoring her legs and crouching just a little.

"Ohhh, Layn, do I really have to do this?"

"It's up to Sakura now, not me." Comments Layn, now sitting on her bed.

Jin opens her eyes and was briefly puzzled as she didn't see Sakura standing in front of her, A surprised gasp leaves her when she looks down to see that Sakura hand lowered herself to her knees, staring at her covered crotch.

"C-Come on Sara, you don't really want to see your mom wet herself do you?"

"Yeah I do!" quickly confirms Sakura, before lifting her hands up to her mom's wrists. "Come one, move your hands out of the way."

"Nooo~ I can't do this! It's just too embarrassing!" cries Jin.

Jin though quickly gasps when she feels Layn press herself against her back, reach down and pull her hands from between her legs with another gasp…

"Now, now Jin, stop stalling and give Sakura what she wants…"

"B-But…" whines Jin, with her thighs trembling as Sakura eagerly stares at the crotch of her panties, waiting to see the dark spot appear.

"Come on now, spread those thighs and relax…" urges Layn, wedging her right foot between Jin's legs and hooking her foot around Jin's right ankle enough to separate her legs, successfully forming a small gap between her thighs with a gasp from her.

A second, particularly louder gasp comes from Jin as she body tenses, and Sakura, smiles with delight as the familiar smell of urine reaches her nose.

"I can smell it!" declares Sakura happily, "She's peeing!"

After the obvious deep sigh from Jin and her body laxing up, Sakura attentively looks to the crotch of her moms panties. It seemed like forever, but Sakura soon sees the crotch of her moms panties darken and spread.

"Ohh… Mom it's so pretty the way the spot it spreading…" comments Sakura, lifting her right hand to cup the area of the growing wet spot… "Hehe… So warm too…"

"Heh, naughty girl…" comments Layn, looking down over Jin's shoulder before looking to Jin. "Now don't you feel better Jin, look how happy you've made Sakura…"

END


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after being forced to wet herself by her girlfriend, Lila tries coming up with an idea to get back at Sakura, but... maybe she goes too far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, SCAT (TOILET/FORCED), INCEST

**\- One day ago, Sunday (equivalent) -**

**\- Lila's room, 3:57 P.M. -**

Lila currently lays on her back on her bed, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, looking up at the ceiling, although, from the lack of response, Lali, who was dressed in her purple leaf dress, flying through Lila's field of vision, it was clear that the teen was lost in thought. Lali notices this and stops, returning to Lila's line of sight and notices her eyes not focused on her, even after waving her arms.

 _'Lila?'_ the fairy calls.

Puzzled more from Lila's lack of answer, Lali lowers herself and lightly kicks her nose, this action brings Lila from her thoughts and looks to Lali.

"H-Huh? What is it?"

 _'Is something wrong? You were spacing out.'_ replies Lali.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that…" replies Lila, sitting up, causing Lali to back away and hover as Lila sat up. "I was just thinking about something."

_'What about?'_

"Yesterday, when Sakura came over and made me wet myself."

_'Oh, are you having second thoughts about liking it?'_

"No, that's not it, Sakura said I can do the same to her, but I don't know quite what to do. Since she has more experience in pee-play, I wouldn't want to do something she already experienced before."

Lali clearly smiles at Lila.

_'Well, you're her 'Lovey-Dovey', maybe it doesn't matter to her if it's something she's experienced before if it's the one she loves doing it to her.'_

"Hmm, I didn't think of it that way… you're right… but still, I want to do something she doesn't expect, something that makes her not want to pee just like I didn't want to…" replies Lila, before laying back on the bed, "I just wish I could come up with something…"

 _'I think I understand…'_ comments Lali, placing a hand to her chin to try and help Lila with an idea.

It was Lila herself though who quickly sits up with a gasp.

"I got it! Lali, would you mind going to Sakura's place to visit Nina, and ask her if she knows anything that would surprise Sakura?"

_'That's a good idea, Nina told me before that Sakura tells her a lot about what she likes and don't likes.'_

"Great…" replies Lila, removing herself from her bed and walking to the window and opening it. "You can be like my spy!"

 _'Awesome!'_ cheers Lali, flying to the open window and landing on the sile. _'I'll be like the night…'_ she adds, reaching to her right wing and pulling it back over her mouth like a cape.

"Heh, you do know it's the middle of the day right?" comments Lila.

 _'You know what I mean.'_ replies Lali with a giggle and releasing her wing and lifting herself into the air, before flying out of the window.

"Hehe, go my minion! Bring back the _'precious'_!" calls Lila, before quickly covering her mouth with her has to repress fit of giggles.

Flying over the house and heading to Sakura's side of the other house, Lali sees that the window to Sakura's room was partly open and flies down to the side of the ledge to remain out of sight as she look to the small gap.

 _'I'm pretty sure I can fit through there…'_ thinks Lila before peeking through the window and seeing that it was clear.

Lali walks next to the window and relaxes her wings against her back before laying on her stomach and crawling through the gap. It was just wide enough for her, until her progress stopped abruptly at her waist, or more specifically, her butt, causing her to look back…

"Aw come on, my butt isn't that big…" comments Lali before attempting to shift left and right to wedge her rear through the window.

To Lali's relief, she feels her rear quickly slide through to the other side and gets to her feet, also, a puzzled look comes over her face at an odd sensation on her butt.

"I'm feeling a strange draft…" comments Lali, moving her hands behind to her butt and immediately gasping with her face going red as instead of the leaf clothing, she feels her own flesh. "Oh no!"

Quickly turning around, Lali gasps again when she sees a rather large piece of her dress on the middle of the window sile. Reach down to the torn clothing proved fruitless though as a breeze comes and carry the piece of clothing off.

"Noooo!" whines Lali, as she watches the rather important piece of clothing leave with the breeze. "Ohhh… just great, now I have to look for Nami with my butt showing…"

Turning away from the window, Lali looks around the room and quickly notices Reni laying on her bed, on her stomach, dressed in a purple shirt and skirt with ear buds in her ears and bobbing her head to a song playing in her ears.

With Reni not having spotted her, Lali walks to the edge of the window sile and steps off and slowly lowering herself down onto the floor and running to the side of Reni's bed before heading to the foot of her bed, all the while covering her exposed rear with her hands. Lali could also see that the door was wide open.

"Alright, now to find Nami…" states Lali, before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath and tries to sense Nina's locate, which didn't take long. "She's directly below me…" states Lali, opening her eyes and looking to the floor. "She must be downstairs."

With the movement of her wings, Lalia lifts herself just a few centimeters from the floor and heads towards and out of the door, happily finding the hall empty. That is, until Lali hears the rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. Hearing though that the steps seemed lighter than an adults, although rushed, Lali gasps as she guessed it was Sakura and hurriedly looks around, finding only closed doors ahead of her. Though, assuming that Sakura was coming to her room with Reni, Lali looks back to the open door of the bathroom and quickly flies into the room, behind the door, soon sighing as she evaded discovery as she hears the padding of feet on the carpeted floor of the hall.

Although, to Lali's shock, the foot steps became quite loud and she gasps out as the door swings open suddenly, hitting her in the back, knocking her onto her face, before quickly recovering in time to see, to her surprise, Sakura enter the bathroom and lock the door, wearing a sleeve-less shirt and white skirt, with one hand on her butt before rushing to the toilet, pulling down her skirt and panties before quickly sitting her naked rear on the toilet.

Immediately, a loud farting sound booms into the toilet, before a number of plopping sounds follow and a deep sigh of relief comes from Sakura with a big smile on her face.

 _"Ohhhhhh! I didn't think I was going to make it for a second there…"_ sighs Sakura as the sounds of her defecation continues.

"Ugh, talk about bad luck!" complains Lali, quickly scanning the room for a place to hide. Though not finding many that didn't involve passing in front of Sakura. The only worthwhile hiding spot Lali could determine was directly behind the toilet; Reluctantly, Lali runs behind the toilet. "I just have to wait until she finishes and leaves…" sighs Lali.

Unfortunately for Lali, she was treated to quite an audible show as she could even hear the soft, sliding sounds of feces leaving Sakura and dropping into the water, before another fart from her boomed into the toilet bowl.

Seconds later though, Lalia gasps as a horrible stench enters her nose and she quickly lifts a hand to pinch her nose shut.

"Ewww! What in the world has she been eating!?" complains Lali, looking up to Sakura sitting on the toilet.

More unpleasant sounds come from Sakura's rear and Lali cringes.

"I gotta find a different spot to hide…" comments Lali, before flying up and on top of the toilet's water tank, seeing a small narrow glass with a few flowers in and a small box of tissue.

Although, Lali notices Sakura seeming intrigued by something and looking around the room; gasping as she sees start to look behind her, Lali darts behind the box of tissue.

 _"Hmm… I could've swore it felt like someone was in here with me…"_ states Sakura, allowing Lali to sigh in relief. _"Hehe, Nina did you follow me in the bathroom again?"_ calls Sakura amusingly.

"Nami follows her into the bathroom?" wonders Lali.

 _"Hmm… I guess she didn't…"_ comes Sakura's voice. _"Weird…"_

'Why would Nami follow Sakura into the bathroom though…' thinks Lali, sitting down and leaning back against the box of tissue.

It wasn't long before the sounds of Sakura liberating her body's waste reaches Lali's ears again, causing the fairy to sigh and pinch her nose closed.

**\- Fifteen Minutes later -**

_"Ohh, I think I'm done now…"_ states Sakura.

Lali quickly stands and peeks out over the edge of the box to see Sakura's back as the blonde lifts her rear, wipes and lowers her butt to the seat again, before Lali notices movement of Sakura's right hand, before the blonde giggles briefly.

Although puzzled by the giggling, Lali was happy to see Sakura stand and pull her panties and skirt up, then flush the toilet before heading to the sink.

Lali eagerly waits as Sakura heads to and opens the bathroom door, happy to see that Sakura leaves the door open and Lali quickly darts out of the room and back to into the hallway, where she sees Sakura head to her room.

With the way clear, Lali flies down the hallway to the stairs and peek over the corner to see that it was clear of flies down and following the energy from Nina, Lali enter the kitchen and after a quick scan doesn't see Nina, but after a second, slower look, spots a bowl on the kitchen counter near the sink and what was obviously Nina's right leg hanging over the edge.

Quickly flying to the counter, Lali walks to the bowl and quickly places a hand over her mouth to repress her giggling as she sees Nina sprawled out naked on her back of a partially empty bowl of what Lali guessed, to be Sakura's Honey, which much of covers Nina herself as she appears to be happily sleeping and has a noticeable bulge of her stomach.

**\- Ten Minutes later -**

**\- Lila's Room -**

"I wonder what's taking Lali so long…" wonders Lila as she lays on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, before glancing to the open window.

Looking away from the window for a few moments, Lila was happy to hear Lali's voice in her head…

_'I'm back!'_

Sitting up and looking back to the window, Lila smiles as she sees Lali fly towards her.

"How'd it go!?" asks Lila eagerly. "What did you find out? Anything good?"

 _'It depends.'_ replies Lali.

"Well what is it!?" asks Lila impatiently.

_'Well, Nina told me that something Sakura positively wouldn't expect would be make her poop herself rather than wet herself.'_

"Wha?" questions Lila, in surprise and a little disgust on her face.

_'I know, ewww, but Nina suggested making Sakura poop herself pretty strongly.'_

"Well, pee is one thing, but crap? That would be a horrible mess to clean… I'm not sure if want to do that to Sakura." Comments Lila.

_'Well you did say you wanted to do something Sakura wouldn't expect and from what Nina told me, she definitely wouldn't expect it.'_

"Hmm… Sakura certainly wouldn't want to poop herself as much as I didn't want to pee myself… but… this is something I'm going to have to think about."

 _'Maybe you could ask your mom for advice.'_ suggest Lila.

"Hmmm…"

**\- Present -**

**\- Next day, Tuesday (equivalent), 4:34 P.M -**

**\- Sakura's Home, Living Room -**

"Hehehehe!"

Giggling, Sakura sits on the couch watching a comedic show on TV; Currently dressed in a thin pink, long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Joining Sakura, Nina sits on her left shoulder, naked and laughing as well at the show on the TV. Sakura's earth dad, Kevin, also sits to Sakura's right, watching the program along with her.

After a few minutes and the commercials began, Sakura feels a hand on her right upper leg, near her crotch…

Looking to her right, she sees her dad smiling and gives a quick lift of his brow. Sakura quickly smiles as well as a small blush appearing on her cheeks before sliding herself closer to her dad, allowing him to reach his hand between her thighs and cup his hand over her crotch, covered by the jeans, although, sensation still reached through the material as Sakura closes her eyes and gives a quite moan as Kevin begins to rub her.

Moments into this though, the phone rings and Kevin, while continuing to tease his daughter, reaches to his right to the phone and answers…

"Hello… yeah… hold on…"

Kevin taps the receiver on Sakura's shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look to her dad to see him offering the phone to her, which she takes…

"Hello?" answers Sakura.

 _"Hey Sakura, It's me, Lila."_ Comes Lila's voice.

"Oh, hi, what are you calling for?" asks Sakura, before looking to her dad and mouthing the word _'faster'_ and parting her legs slightly.

Kevin quickly did as Sakura suggested, causing her to close her eyes again and smile from the increase in sensation as she hears Lila's reply…

_"Well, my brother's being a jerk right now and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play a few video games with me."_

"Sure, I'll come, I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?"

_"Ok, see ya in a few minutes."_

"Bye."

Ending the call, Sakura returns the phone to her dad, who places it back down on the small table to the right of the couch.

"So, you're gonna go?" asks Kevin, continuing to stimulate his daughter.

"Mmm, weren't you listening?" asks Sakura looking to her dad with a smile. "I told her I'd be there in a few minutes."

"Ah, I see…" replies Kevin with a smile.

"Heh, you don't mind giving me a quick orgasm, do you daddy?" asks Sakura with a grin and moving her right hand to her dads crotch, feeling a clear bulging firmness.

"I don't mind at all…" replies Kevin as he lifts his left hand and enters Sakura's pants, sliding his hand down her panties and cupping the warmth between her legs, bringing a soft moan from her before she relaxes back on the couch.

Not long after Sakura leans back, does a slight groan comes from her as she feels her dad quickly begin to tease her clit, rapidly increasing her pleasure.

After only around thirty seconds into it, Sakura's breathing has quickened and moving her hips against her dads fingers rubbing her stiffened clit; Forty-five seconds into it, Sakura moves her right hand from Kevin's crotch and grasps his upper left arm as she begins to pant, feeling the surges of pre-orgasm.

Seconds after this, Sakura's grip on her dad's arm tightens as she moans out from her orgasm arriving, flooding her panties in her Honey as rapid pangs of intense pleasure strikes her from her dad continued stimulation of her throbbing clit, causing her small body to jerk repeatedly from the shots of pleasure.

Once the pleasure of orgasm passes, Sakura leans against her dads shoulder with a sigh.

"Hehehe… thanks."

"I should be thanking you…" states Kevin, removing his left hand from Sakura's cum-soiled pants. "I love seeing a young girl come, especially you."

"Awww, daddy, that sounded so cheesy."

"Heh… maybe, but it's true."

**\- Four Minutes Later -**

Not bothering to clean her panties and pants of her cum; since no wet spot showed up on her jean and she liked the feeling of the mess between her legs, Sakura walks up to the front door of Lila's home and rings the doorbell, with Nina sitting on top of her head.

Although, instead of Lila meeting her, which she expected, Sakura was surprised when it was her dad that greeted her at the door; His long, raven hair neatly brushed, the young looking man wearing a white T-shirt, revealing well toned arms, and a pair of sweat pants.

"Hello Sakura." Greets the man, before looking up to Nina. "And you too Nina." He adds, causing Nina to lift a hand to wave at him with a smile.

Sakura, for the moment, had lost her voice from the sight of Lila's quite attractive dad and her cheeks reddens profusely, before a large, goofy smile spread on her face.

"H-H-Hi… Mr. Drenet…" manages Sakura, slowly moving her hands in front of her crotch as she feels the area becoming warmer as more of her honey oozes from her.

Seconds after Sakura's reply, Lila comes hurrying down the nearby stairs, her hair tied in a pony-tail, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a jean skirt.

"Hey Sakura." Greets Lila, coming down the stairs and stopping next to her dad. "Hey, your face is all red, is something wrong?"

"H-Huh!?" gasps Sakura, snapping her eyes from the man in front of her to her girlfriend. "O-Oh, n-no! I'm fine!"

"Hmm…" replies Lila, eying Sakura for a moment, before looking to her dad. "Did you do something to her?"

"What!? No." gasps the man smiling back at his daughter. "Why would you think that."

"Hmm, Sakura always seems to act weird when your around."

"Lila it's ok, really." States Sakura. "Your dad hasn't done anything to me."

Nina though quickly quips in… _'You sure would like him to though, wouldn't you?'_ causing Sakura to giggle a little and blush a little more, in turn cause Lila to eye her again for a moment.

"Ok fine, come on Sakura…" replies Lila, reaching to Sakura's hand and pulling her into the house and up the stairs.

Sakura though manages a glance to Lila's dad again before her view is cut off.

"Heh, cute…" comments Lila's dad to himself, closing the front door and walking away.

 _'It's SOOO obvious you like him.'_ comments Nina, grinning. _'Ask him to fu*k you already, what are you waiting for?'_

"Shut up." Comments Sakura.

Lila quickly stops and turns to Sakura.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean you, I was talking to Nina." Quickly corrects Sakura.

"Oh…"

The two reach the top of the stairs and walk a little towards Lila's room, before the girl stops and comments…

"Wait a minute…" as she turns to face Sakura.

"What?" questions Sakura.

Lila eyes Sakura's still red face for a few seconds before her eyes goes wide.

"You like my dad!"

"W-W-What!?" stutters out Sakura, her blush renewing on her face as she takes a step back. "I-I don't like your dad!" she adds with a rather unconvincing and nervous chuckle. "W-Why would you think that?"

"It makes sense." Replies Lila. "When my dad's around you get all quite and shy, and you face reddens up like a tomato and you start stuttering. You're like a different person."

"Hehehe…" giggles Sakura nervously and a bead of appearing on her forehead, "T-Those are just coincidences…"

"Really?" comments Lila, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. "Well, my dad likes video games too, maybe he could play with us…"

"…Ahh… r-really?" asks Sakura, nervously, looking down to the floor as she twiddles her fingers in front of her.

"Heh, look at you!" states Lila with a bigger smile. "Admit it, you're hot for my dad!"

"…"

"What's stopping you from approaching him?" asks Lila. "I don't remimber you having trouble asking for sex before…" she adds, before walking to Sakura's side and draping her left arm around her shoulders. "My little Cum-dumpster, why are you so embarrassed?"

"H-He's… He's your dad…" comments Sakura lowly.

"Yeah, so?" replies Lila. "And you like him. You want him to do you right?"

"…"

"Hehe, he's really good Sakura…" reveals Lila, causing a slight blush to appear on her own cheeks. "You wouldn't be disappointed, I dunno about your dad's, but mine is really big and thick too…"

Sakura couldn't stop the shiver of arousal that went through her body as she felt her crotch get hot. Nina, who still sits on Sakura's head, smiles…

_'heh, she's getting me wet…'_

"H-He's the dad of my girlfriend…" comments Sakura. "It wouldn't be right."

"Heh, why wouldn't it?" laughs Lila. "I approve, if that's what you're worried about."

"But…"

"Hmm, maybe we could have a threesome, me you and my dad; You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Feeling Lila's right hand making it's way down to her crotch, Sakura quickly steps forward, away from her and turning around.

"Let's go play a game… it's the reason you called me over isn't it? Hehe…"

"Heh, ok, ok…" replies Lila, smiling and walking pass Sakura.

Sakura herself sighs in relief before following.

Entering Lila's room, Nina flies from Sakura's head after spotting Lali sitting on the edge of the window sile and flies to her.

"Hey Lali!" greets Nina happily as she lands next to the other Fairy. "So is Lila going to make Sakura poop on herself today?"

"Yep!" replies Lali. "She's gonna offer Sakura something to drink that'll make her have to go, it'll work even better if she hasn't emptied herself yet."

"Ohh, Sakura's only peed today!" states Nina happily.

"Heh, it's funny how excited you are about this." Comments Lali.

After Nina leaves her, Sakura follows Lila to her game console, both girl's picking up the controller, Sakura walks back to the bed and sits while Lila goes over her selection of games, before choosing one.

"Hey Sakura, you want to play a fighting game?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and how about we make it a little more interesting?" suggests Lila, inserting the game into the console and joining Sakura on the bed.

"Ok, how?" asks Sakura.

"The loser of each round has to take off a piece of clothing." Suggests Lila, smiling.

"Heh, oh, like strip poker! Ok!"

"More like strip fighting." Comments Lila with a chuckle, before gasping and standing, "Oh, I nearly forget…"

"Not." Comments Lila.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asks Nina as she sits with Lila, watching the two girls.

"Lila figured that offering Sakura something to drink as soon as she entered the room would make her suspicious."

"Ahh, I see, seems like Lila's thought this through…"

Meanwhile Lila walks to the dresser and takes a clear water bottle with blue liquid and walks to Sakura and offers it to her.

"Try some of this."

"What is it?" asks Sakura, taking the bottle.

"It's uh, a new brand of juice my mom bought yesterday." Replies Lila, sitting back down on the bed. "I thought you might like it."

"Oh…" replies Sakura, before twisting the cap off the bottle and lifting it to her lips, but soon stops short as she notices Lila looking at her with a grin. "What?"

"Nothing!" quickly replies Lila, turning her attention to the TV in front of them.

Puzzled, Sakura looks to the bottle for a moment before presenting it to Lila.

"You taste it first."

"H-Huh?" questions Lila, looking to Sakura nervously.

"You take the first drink." Repeats Sakura. "You've drank it before right?"

"U-Uh…" replies Lila with a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. "Of course! Heh, just before you came over though, I finished off a bottle of it, so go ahead…" adds Lila, pushing the bottle back to Sakura. "You can have the whole thing."

Following Lila's comment, Sakura simply grins at her.

"Next time, have a bottle of water or something you can drink too, or be willing to, 'take one for the team'." Comments Sakura, before placing the bottle to her lips and lifting the bottle.

Lila merely sighs in defeat and lowers her head.

"Heh, Busted!" comments Nina.

"But she still drank it though…" states Lila.

"She most likely thinks it's just something that'll make her pee." Replies Nina. "Remimber, Sakura told Lila that she likes wetting herself."

"Heh, well Sakura's in for quite a surprise."

To Lila's happy surprise, Sakura drinks the entire bottle, before the two begin the game, in which Sakura loses her shirt; leaving her topless and her socks. Lila though is stripped down to just her underwear, a pink bra and lacy panties, although…

"Nooooo!" gasps Lila as she onscreen character receives a vicious kick to the head from Sakura's character, emptying the last of Lila's life bar and sending the fighter flying across the screen. "I HAD you!"

"Apparently not…" teases Sakura.

Lila groans as she places her controller down on her lap and reaches her hands behind her back to unhook her bra and pull it from her body, revealing her breasts to the air.

"Now, to get rid of those panties…" comments Sakura.

Although, seconds into the character selection screen, Sakura lets out a brief, "Ah…" as she places a hand to her stomach as she feels a sudden heavy knot sensation, before clinching her sphincter as she felt what was obviously poop trying to free itself, although instead of immediately standing, Sakura waited to see if the urge passes… while Lila looks to her with a growing smile.

"Gotta go to the bathroom?" asks Lila.

"Uh…" comments Sakura, before gasping as she felt her waste in her sudden push strongly against her clinching ring, causing her to quickly realize, this wasn't an urge that was ging away. Sakura quickly tosses the controller down and get to her feet.

"Yeah, I gotta go, I'll be right back."

"Showtime!" cheers Nina.

"Hehe…"

Lila though quickly gets to her feet and places a hand to Sakura's right shoulder to stop her.

"Wait a sec, you wanna play another game?" asks Lila. "You might like it."

Sakura quickly smiles at Lila before commenting, "I gotta do a number 2, I don't have to pee yet."

"Silly Sakura…" states Lila, walking behind the blonde and quickly hugging her from behind, bringing a gasp from her. "When did I say anything about pee?"

"You tried to trick me into drinking that juice remimber?" replies Sakura, before groaning as she feels an increased pressure against her clinching sphincter, causing her face to redden in embarrassment and her need showing in front of Lila. "Come on Lila, let go of me, I gotta go."

"That drink wasn't to make you pee Sakura." States Lila, before sliding her right hand under Sakura's resting on her stomach and pressing in.

Sakura's eyes immediately widens in shock and gasps as the pressure on her rear suddenly increases, feeling her sphincter quiver with uncertainty as she started to feel the log in her slowly edging further to freedom. Sakura was forced to ignore Lila's presence as she groans loudly and tenses her entire body to reinforce her hold, which she barely manages, feeling her ring of muscles tighten and her poop retreat back where it was.

"LILA!" gasps Sakura, looking back over her shoulder

"Mmm… your right, it does feel really good to feel you tense so much in my hold.

Sakura's eyes widen again in disbelief at Lila's comment as the realization sunk in.

"L-Lila, w-wait a minute, you can't be serious? I'm not into crapping myself!"

"And I wasn't into wetting myself…" comments Lila.

"But Lila…"

"To be honest…" states Lila. "Making you crap yourself wasn't my first choice, I intended to make you pee…" she adds, pressing in on Sakura's stomach, causing her to groan and tense again. "But I figured, since you like watersports, there's really nothing I could to that would surprise you. I wanted to do something special, something that would have you feel the same as I did when you forced me to pee."

"Y-You don't need to come up with anything special…" replies Sakura, with a groan as she felt the log in her becoming more insistent to come out. "Really Lila, I would have been happy with whatever watersport idea you had."

"Well I'm not satisfied with that." States Lila, "My first time forcing something out of you should be special, or memorable. I'll defiantly remimber the first time you made me wet myself, I'm sure it'll be the same for you."

Another persistent push on Sakura's stomach brings a wail of desperation from the young blonde as her legs trembles as she feels the log in her starting to overtake the hold on her sphincter, feeling the ring of muscle giving way and widening slowly.

"Lila please!" begs Sakura, red-face and struggling to renew her hold on her losing sphincter. "Don't do this, let me go, please!"

"What do you want to be as an adult?" asks Lila.

"H-huh?" questions Sakura, puzzled by the oddness of the question in this circumstance.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asks Lila.

"Why are you asking me that now?!" asks Sakura, before realizing why herself. _'She's trying to distract me!'_

And it evidently works as she feels a merciless push of Lila's palm against her stomach and causing Sakura to gasp out and quickly groan loudly, clinching her teeth as to her horror, feels her sphincter widening even more and feeling the log begin to slide out.

Sakura soon felt pressure on her panties and the brief stopping of the log, causing her to blush beet red in shame as her body trembles vigorously at what the sensation meant. Sakura could feel the girth of her log, from her widened orifice and fortunately lacked the strength to clinch, which would pinch of the head of the log in her panties and retained a 'hold' on the log, yet unfortunately, she was pass the point of no return, the only thing ahead of her now was a pair of very messy panties.

"Go ahead…" comes Lila's voice in her right ear. "Relax, you'll feel a lot better."

To Sakura's shock, she feels her body betray her at Lila's suggestion and not only did her body _'stop'_ fighting, it actually _'pushed'_! A wail of shame leaves Sakura's lips as she feels her poop pushed from her rectum and immediately meet her panties and causing her poop to smush against her backside, soon causing her pants to feel heavy and hot.

The smell was immediate, causing Lila to frown from the meaty stench as since Sakura's butt has been pressed against her from the hug, Lila was 'treated' to the growing warmth encompassing Sakura's butt and the softness under her pants.

Lowering her right hand from Sakura's stomach, Lila, lowers her hand to the trembling blondes crotch and was surprised to feel the same heat and softness under the jeans as the rear.

Lila could also hear Sakura's small grunts as she pushes out more and more of her waste.

"Guess you like it after all huh?" asks Lila.

Although, Lila got a response she didn't expect, whimpering…

"Sakura?" questions Lila, releasing the blonde, who falls to her knee's and Lila quickly walks in front of her and get to her knee's and gasps as she sees tears trailing Sakura's cheeks, Sakura was crying. Lila immediately felt horrible.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I-I can't believe, you would do this…" cries Sakura, placing her hands over her face, wiping at her tear-flowing eyes.

"I'm sorry, really! I didn't know you'd be so against it you'd start crying; I'm really sorry!" replies Lila desperately trying to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura though drops her rear to the floor by mistake, causing an audible squish to be heard, causing Sakura to gasp from the quick and uncomfortable spreading of her poop in her panties and pants, which quickly causes Sakura to cry more.

"It feels so nasty~!" cries Sakura. "This is why I knew I wouldn't like this… It smells and now I need to clean it off!"

"I'll clean you myself." Quickly states Lila. "To show you how sorry I am. Please don't hate me, I'm really sorry!"

Sakura crying soon dies down to sniffling and looks to Lila.

"R-Really? You'd clean me?"

"Of course, I am the cause after all…" replies Lila, before standing and reaching her right hand down to Sakura. "Come on, the sooner the better."

Sakura looks up to Lila with a teary smile and takes Lila's hand and gets to her feet, quickly cringing from the shift of her warm poop in her pants, before doing a sort of waddle as she and Lila head towards the door.

"By the way Lila…" states Sakura. "I don't hate you."

"Geez, I know Sakura said she wouldn't like it, but I never thought she'd cry." States Nina. "I feel really bad about suggesting the idea now…" she adds, looking down to her lap.

"I can't believe I actually went along with it after you told me she said she wouldn't like it!" replies Lali. "You should tell Sakura the idea was yours."

"I know…" groans Nina. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble, I just know it…"

**\- Bathroom -**

"Ewww…" cringes Lila as she carefully pulls Sakura's pants down, not only revealing the deep brown tinting of the backside of her once white panties, but clear evidence that thanks to the tight fit of the pants, Sakura's panties couldn't contain the mess and poop had come through the leg holes of her panties to trail down her legs, leaving brown streaks.

Lila had removed her pants and after Sakura steps out of her soiled pants, stands only wearing her dirty panties.

"This is all your fault." Accuses Sakura.

"I know…" comments Lila, before turning around to the tub and turning on the shower, then stepping into the tub and offering her hand to Sakura. "Come on."

Sakura takes her hand and joins Lila into the tub, with her back facing the rain of warm water.

Reaching down to the waistband of Sakura's panties, Lila slowly pulls them down and thanks to the water from the shower head, causes any poop that remained on her flesh to slide down her legs to the floor, Only the feces in the crevice of her cheeks remain. The dirty panties fall the floor with a wet plop and Sakura steps out of them as Lila gets a bath sponge and squirts soap on it from a bottle before reaching behind Sakura and rubbing the soapy sponge over her cheeks and between them.

Looking up to Sakura's face, Lila sees her face red and looking away from her.

"Sakura what's wrong? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah… it's just…" states Sakura. "You're cleaning poop off of me… this is your fault, but I feel bad for letting you clean it off me. I know you don't like doing this."

"Heh, well regardless of whether I want to do this or not, I have to take responsibility for what I did." Replies Lila with a smile, as she pulls Sakura's cheeks apart to better reach between them with the sponge, in turn causing Sakura to trembling to the both, ticklish and slightly arousing sensation of the soapy sponge sliding over her anus.

Although, from the tease of her anus, Sakura gasps as she sudden feels another urge in her rectum and leans against Lila with a small groan and her hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asks Lila.

"I… I have more… poop…" comments Sakura lowly.

"Oh… well…" states Lila, removing the sponge. "Let it all out, it's no since if I clean you and you go number two a few minutes later."

"I-I can't!" replies Sakura. "It's embarrassing!" adds Sakura as she starts to cry again. "I crapped myself in front of you, my girlfriend, it was so humiliating!"

Lila's eyes widen a little in a small realization.

"Wait, is that what this is about? Your crying because you pooped in front of me?"

Sakura nods her head against Lila's chest.

"Heh, you don't need to be so embarrassed about it that you'd cry." Replies Lila, smiling. "It doesn't bother me that you crapped herself in front of me, heck, I _'wanted'_ you to."

"It was still humiliating…" comments Sakura.

Lila thinks for a moment, before her cheeks redden…

"Hey, tell ya what, if it makes you feel any better, I'd poop with you."

Sakura quickly pushes herself off Lila and looks up at her with a wondering expression on her face.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, I embarrassed you, so, I'd be willing to embarrass myself in front of you to make you feel better."

"Would you really do that?"

"I'll prove it." Replies Lila with a smile, spreading her feet as wide as the tub would allow, before closing her eyes and her face contorts slightly with a groan from her.

Although Lila didn't have an urge to poop, she knew she could, so it took a few moments for her body to get the hint, in that time though…

 _'I can't believe I'm about to do this!'_ she thinks, as Sakura simply look on with interest, looking between Lila's legs. _'If it makes Sakura feel better though, it's worth it. On the bright side though, we are in the middle of a shower…'_

After nearly one minute of pushing, Lila's face reddens deeply as she feels movement within her rectum and her sphincter widening, soon after, she feels a soft log slide from her and growing…

Sakura was shocked when she saw it, what looked like a brown snake came from between Lila's legs and from it's growing length, Sakura found herself smiling and a small chuckle comes from her, causes Lila to open her eyes to see the smile, causing her to almost reflexively clinch, pinching off her nearly foot-long log, causing it to drop to the floor with a splat.

"Hehe, why'd you clench? It was getting long." Comments Sakura.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm glad your smiling, why don't you finish now?"

"Ok." Replies Sakura, before closing her eyes and pushing

It only takes a small push, before the remainder of Sakura poop quickly leaves her soap covered ring, causing numerous hunks to fall to the floor of the tub in quite thuds and splats.

Seeing Sakura relieving herself Lila resumes her pushing , the two girl's defecating together in the shower.

"Lila…" states Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really interested in wanting to know what I wanted to do when I get older, or just trying to distract me?"

"Well, now that you bring it up, I am kinda interested."

"Well, heh, I've always wanted to be a Firefighter."

"Hehe, really? A firefighter? Why?"

"Well their brave right? Going into a burning building when others are running out and they help people in trouble. I think firefighters are really awesome, and hey, my Shakra is fire, maybe I could use my Shakra to put out a fire too, not only create it."

"I didn't even think of using your Shakra to put out a fire." Replies Lila.

"Yeah, me neither, until Amu hit me with her lightning and took away the electrify that was going through me. Do you know what you want to be when you're an adult?"

"Hmm… Nngh…" thinks Lila before groaning a little as she pushes out a rather thick hunk of poop. "Actually, there's two things I've been thinking about being."

"What are they?"

"A Policewoman, or a Nurse, I can't decide which one."

"Hehehe… really? You want to be a policewoman?"

"Or a Nurse." Adds Lila.

Sakura giggles a little before giving a quick grunt and sticking out her rear a little as the amount of waste leaving her suddenly increased, doting a small amount of the tubs sides with her poop for the few seconds before it comes to an end with a fart, bringing a deep blush to Sakura…

"Ohh… I think I'm empty now." Comments Sakura, as a few more small chunks of feces leaves her.

"Wow…" comments Lila simply from the sight, before baring down herself with a groan, but after a few seconds, only a small piece of her own poop leaves her. "Well, I think I'm empty now too."

Although, as Lila moves her feet from the edges of the tub to stand more confortably, carefully avoiding stepping in her own pile of waste, her right foot fails to gain a grip on the wet floor of the tub, causing her to gasp as she slips spectacularly, nearly kicking Sakura, who quickly steps back with a gasp from her as Lila falls to her back… with a splat…

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" cringes Lila, feeling the sticky warmth on her back.

Sakura though quickly bursts into laughter, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Hahahahaha-hehehe… aw that's PERFECT!" laughs Sakura. "I-I think that's what's called karma right? Hehehehe!"

"I think it's in my hair too!" whines Lila. "Sakura help me up!"

"Ok, ok." Replies Sakura, reaching her hands down to Lila and helping her to her feet.

Lila though quickly turns her back to Sakura as she asks. "Is it in my hair?"

"Hehe, ewwww, it's like someone smeared chocolate all over your back!"

"But is it in my hair?" Repeats Lila.

"Yep, it's that that bad though."

Lila quickly groans, before a knocking comes from the closed door of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" asks Sakura.

"I think Nina wants to come in there and tell you something." Comes Jillian's voice.

"Ok." Replies Sakura, "The door isn't locked, let Nina in."

Lila quickly faces the door as it opens just a little, before Nina flies into the room and stops in front of Sakura, before noticing the mess in the tub.

 _'What happened in here?'_ questions Nina.

"Uh…" comments Sakura with her face reddening. "Ignore the mess, what is it you want?" asks Sakura.

Nina quickly looks away with a look of worry on her face.

_'Well, there's something I need to come clean about.'_

"What is it?"

 _'Well…'_ begins Nina, moving her hands behind her back. _'I may have, kinda, probably… gave-Lila-the-idea-to-make-you-poop-yourself!'_ reveals Nina in a rush of words, closing her eyes.

"WHAT!?" gasps Sakura loudly in anger. "It was **YOUR** idea to humiliate me!?"

 _'It wasn't my intention to humiliate you.'_ replies Nina, looking to Sakura and smiling apologetically. _'Really, I meant nothing bad by it.'_

Sakura quickly snatches Nina out of the air and holds the small fairy in her hand.

"I **TOLD** you I wouldn't like crapping myself! Then you come up with a plan to have me do it!?"

 _'I know, it was stupid of me, I'm sorry!'_ replies Nina, clearing in discomfort from the tightness which Sakura held her. _'Really, I feel bad about it.'_

"I can't believe you would even do that!" states Sakura, seeing the fairly lowering her head. "I'm cutting off your access to my Honey for the rest of this week!"

'What!?' gasps Nina.

"Sakura…" comments Lila.

"And you're not allowed to sleep with my panties anymore or inside me ether for the rest of the week." Adds Sakura.

Lila could see the tears forming in Nina's eyes…

"Sakura, isn't that being a little hard on her?"

Sakura looking to Lila with a frown for a few moments before looking away and back to the now crying Nina.

"Fine, I'll reduce it to the next three days. Starting today, so basically two days."

 _'Thanks you!'_ quickly replies Nina, smiling up at Sakura with her teary eyes.

"When I tell you I know I wouldn't like something, that doesn't give you the chance to force it on me. Do you understand me!?" states Sakura sternly.

 _'Yes! I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!'_ replies Nina.

"Good, I hope not." Replies Sakura, releasing Nina, causing the fairy to fall a small distance before flying again and away from the two girls and back out of the door.

"Geez, Sakura, you're pretty hard on Nina when she does something that makes you mad… Fisers don't like being handled like that, you could've crushed her easily by mistake."

"I don't remember ever telling you how to punish Lali when she does something bad." Snaps Sakura.

"Ok, Ok!" replies Lila, lifting her hands in a surrender pose.

**\- Later that night, 9:46 P.M -**

**\- Sakura's room -**

Sakura currently Lays in her bed, wearing only her panties, looking at Nina, sleeping, facing her and wearing her green leaf dress on her pillow.

Seeing Nina sleeping though, Sakura sighs, she felt bad for yelling at the fairy, she didn't feel very angry, if at all, with Nina anymore. Sakura felt bad for punishing her so harshly…

Seeing her friend briefly shiver though, Sakura couldn't take being mean any longer and pulls her panties off and drapes the warm material over Nina's body.

Not long after, a smile comes to Nina's face, which soon spreads to Sakura's as the small fairy pulls soft fabric around her body, snuggling against it…

"I'm sorry Nina…" apologizes Sakura, lifting her left hand from the warm cover and gently placing her hand over Nina's body, stroking her blonde hair with her fingers.

END


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is invited to a Merkolovian Spa. Everyone likes the pleasure of messages and Sakura receives one she won't soon forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, EROTIC MESSAGE
> 
> This chapter, I decided to add a little more 'originality' to the series by giving the days of the week different names, considering different world and all. the name suggestions came from a user by the name of 'O_O' on gurochan that I still use for this series to this day.  
> Sun = Solaris; Mon = Nycalus; Tues = Telios; Wed = Vevorus; Thu = Cevris; Fri = Shakrus; Sat = Vivius

**\- A week and four days later, next month -**

**\- Vivius (Saturday), 2:37 P.M. -**

**\- Sakura's home, backyard -**

"Haa-AAHHH!"

It was so quick! Her arms and legs flailed about wildly in mid-air, flames spraying from the bottom of her shoes in an odd, though visually pleasing display, not to mention the flashes of her pure white panties from the wind catching her skirt. The force of the flames only sped up her failure…

Sky… grass… fence… grass… fence… Sky…

"Oof!"

The wild spin landed her on her back, on the _'soft'_ ground… there was nothing _'soft'_ about it, the landing still hurt…

"Owww…" groans Sakura, leaning to her left, moving her right hand behind her head to try and rub the throbbing away.

Nothing was broken, Sakura happily realized, before opening her eyes and looking around the yard and seeing no one, with a sigh.

"I'm glad no one saw that…" she comments, sitting up on the grass with her legs crossed and lifting her left wrist and looking down to her bracelet P.I.D. and with a finger from her right hand brings up a small screen.

 _'Guess that move is too difficult for me right now…'_ thinks Sakura as she scrolls through a list… _'Heh, I must be an idiot, trying such an advance attack right off the bat… Hmmm, lets see… what are some of the beginner moves…'_

With a few taps on the screen, another list appears, with preview icons that looked a lot simpler than where she previously was, although, a small frown comes to Sakura's face as she scrolls through the list.

_'The names of most of these are lame… well, they are the beginner moves…'_

Soon though, one icon caught her attention, it was a silhouette of a figure propelling a ring of fire, and the name next to it was 'Fire Ring 1'

 _'Hmm, this one looks interesting…'_ thinks Sakura as she selects the icon, causing a small video screen to appear with a shirtless man wearing red sweat pants standing inside a circle, before he lifts his right hand in front of him and his hand engulfed in flames, before he quickly draws a flaming circle in mid-air and once the circle was complete, quickly draws back his right hand thrusting and open palm through the center of the ring of fire, with a _'Haa!'_ from him, causing the ring of fire to be propelled from him at an impressive speed.

 _'Wow, cool…'_ thinks Sakura with a smile, as the video stops and shrinks as a few paragraphs of text appears under the video.

Although, Sakura's smile fades a little when she reads the first line of text: _'Required Technique(s): Draw (click here)'_

"Huh? What's Draw?" comments Sakura aloud, before sighing and selecting the link, which brings of a second screen to the right of the first, which had text first then a black video screen.

 _'Basic technique Draw…'_ reads Sakura. _'Draw is one of the most versatile techniques of a Fire Shakra, while simple and easy to learn, Draw is one of the most, if not, THE most important technique a fire Shakra user can learn as many maneuvers use it in some form or another.'_

_'When using Draw, as the name implies, it looks as though your drawing in mid-air with fire. Draw produces a standing fire in the air, allowing (with practice) to manipulate it in many ways.'_

_'To use draw, start with a one finger (index preferred).'_

Sakura lifts her right hand and extending her index fingers as she reads on…

_'… next produce a flame with that finger.'_

Sakura easily did as the instruction said, producing a candle-like flame on the tip of her right index finger.

_'… and now instead of trying to propel the flame, with your finger, pretend it's pressed against a flat, flammable surface and move your finger across it while increasing the energy of the flame, if done correctly, a line of fire will be suspended in the air.'_

_'Hmm, sounds simple…'_ thinks Sakura before following the directions and pretending her finger was pressed against a big sheet of paper and moving her finger to the right and putting more energy into the flame.

At first, flames shot from Sakura's finger's, before she moves her finger and the flame quickly ended and Sakura fells a pressure against the tip of her finger and to her happily surprise, she 'drew' a line of fire. Upon realizing it, Sakura quickly pulls her finger away with a smile as she admires her very first and successful try as the line of flame dances in mid-air, though her smile was short-lived as just seconds after her moving her finger away the line of fire dissipated.

"Aww, did I mess up?" whines Sakura, before looking down to the second screen again…

_'Don't be discouraged if your success is only a few seconds, two things, determine how long your Draw lasts; One, the length of it, a two foot Draw will last longer than a one foot Draw; Two, the amount of energy put into the draw, the more energy put into it, the thicker the Draw, the less energy, the thinner the Draw. So for a long lasting Draw it needs to be long and thick.'_

"hehehe…" Sakura couldn't help giggling and blushing a little at the last line, imagining something else long and thick…

But, she shakes the distraction from her head and lifts her right index into the air again.

"Heh, ok, long and thick…" comments Sakura with a grin and producing a considerable large flame from her finger, before moving her finger to her far left and quickly swinging her finger to her far right.

What Sakura produced even surprised herself, a five foot, two inch thick line of fire suspended in front of her.

"Whoa!"

Sakura quickly looks down to the instructions again…

_'Impressive, right? And that's just with one finger, Draw can be used with multiple fingers, as well as the toes. A level 3 Fire Shakra user can even use their whole hand to produce a very large Draw. A level 5 Fire Shakra user can even use their entire body to form a huge Draw.'_

"Wow!" gasps Sakura, lifting her right hand again, seeing her previous Draw still going strong.

Five separate flames appear at the tips of Sakura's fingers, though, looking at her previous Draw, Sakura put making a five finger one on hold as she reaches her right hand to the line of fire.

Covering her own hand in fire, Sakura attempts to grab the line of fire and to her surprise, she was successful! Feeling like a very soft rope in her hold, pulling back though, Sakura grins as the line of fire was like a pole…

"Hehehe-Aw…"

Her giggling quickly stops when the Draw quickly dissipated.

With it's death though, Sakura opens her right hand and produces flames from each of her fingers and quickly clawing at the air and smiling wide when five separate lines of fire appears in the air for a few seconds before fading away.

 _'Hmm… since I can touch it, I wonder…'_ thinks Sakura, before producing a single, foot-long draw and quickly grasping it in the middle with her index and thumb and swiftly throwing it towards the ground, where it stabs the ground with a small puff as it was extinguished.

"Heh, Awesome! I can make fire daggers!"

Completely forgetting the reason for learning this basic skill, even closing the window above her left wrist, Sakura stands and thinks aloud…

"I wonder if I can made a fire sword!"

Extending her middle finger to join her index, Sakura creates a Draw about four feet long and two inches thick, before quickly grabbing one end of the line of fire and turning it to a vertical position.

"hehehe, this is awesome!" states Sakura as she begins swinging the flame, though it only survives a few swings before fading away.

"Oh, how about a pole I can swing around!?"

Although before Sakura could experiment with this new skill again, Layn's voice interrupts her, who stands in the open door at the back of the house, dressed in a simple, solid blue sundress that reaches just above her knees.

"Hey Sakura, Come're for a sec."

"Ok." She replies, jogging the short distance to her mom. "What is it?"

"Me and Jin were just talking about Spa's and I decided to take her to one near here, Reni too, so I came to ask if you would like to join us."

"A Spa!? Really!?" asks Sakura excitedly. "Where you can relax in one of those hot tubs with bubbles and get messages and stuff!?"

"Heh, I think the Earth name for them is Jacuzzi's, but yep, that's the place."

"Awesome! I'd love to come! Are my dad's coming too?"

"Nope, it's just us girl's."

"Oh, well, can I invite Lila?"

Layn looks up in thought for a few seconds with an 'Umm…' before, "Ok, you can invite her. We'll be leaving at three, so about fifteen minutes from now."

"Ok, I'll go see if Lila can come!" replies Sakura, quickly jogging away from her mom and around the side of the house to the front and heading to her left to Lila's home and ringing the doorbell.

The door soon opens and it's Jillian who greets her, who wears T-shirt and shorts.

"Hey Sakura." He greets with a smile. "If you're looking for Lila, she's not here."

"Huh? Well where is she?" asks Sakura, looking a little disappointed at the news.

"She went shopping with a few of her friends."

"Oh well…" sighs Sakura.

"What did you want with her?" asks Jillian.

"I'm going to go to a spa with my moms and Reni, and I was going to invite her."

"Oh, really? Then how about inviting me then?" suggests the teen with a smile.

"Heh, sorry, but it's just us girl's." replies Sakura with a teasing grin and walking away. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe next time, my dad will answer the door for you."

Jillian's parting comment had briefly stopped Sakura in her tracks as her face turns red. After hearing Jillian's chuckle and the door closing, Sakura resumes her walking, with the thought…

_'Why did Lila have to tell her brother… I bet their dad knows all about it by now…'_

A few minutes later, Sakura walks up the stairs to her room and upon opening the door, smiles as she sees Nina standing on Reni's bed, in front of her, who has her legs crossed, posing a set of clothes she wears, which currently consisted of a black T-shirt and a pair of leg-hugging jeans.

"Wow Reni, I didn't know you could make pants that small too." Comments Sakura, walking beside the bed to admire the pants Nina wears, who turns to her with a smile.

_'There really comfortable too, this is the first time I've worn pants, or anything that covers my legs.'_

"I wasn't too sure about it myself…" states Reni. "But I gave it a shot and my first try worked!"

Getting a closer look at the front of the pants Nina wears, Sakura notices that there was no zipper or button, but doesn't comment on it, she actually like the odd look the two missing features.

"Well nice job with them, with all the clothes you make for Nina, I'm sure you'll be a great clothes maker." Comments Sakura.

"Clothing designer." Correct Reni with a grin. "Although, like I said before, my goal is to be a underwear/lingerie designer."

"But why are you making regular clothes then?" asks Sakura, "I forgot."

"Well it's nice to have a back-up plan if designing underwear doesn't work out for me." Replies Reni.

"Oh yeah, that's right." States Sakura with a smile. "Well I'm sure you'll be a great underwear maker-"

"Designer!" quickly corrects Reni. "I'm going to be a lingerie designer, not a maker."

"Heh, yeah, sorry; well, I'm sure you'll be good at it, especially since you have a drawer full of panties."

"Hehe…" chuckles Reni, before looking down to Nina. "Ok Nina, you can take the clothes off now."

Nina starts with removing the shirt and as she pulls the pants down her legs, Reni gasps and looks to Sakura.

"Hey Sa-chan! Have you ever worn lingerie or fancy underwear?"

"Um…" thinks Sakura, looking up in thought. "No, I don't remimber ever wearing any, all my panties have been the normal kind."

"I have some lingerie, would you like to try on a few?"

"Ok, but we're going to leave in a few minutes though."

"That's ok…" replies Reni, removing herself from the bed and walking to the dresser and Sakura following and standing to her right. "I'll let you wear what you pick out for the day."

"OK, but you're bigger than me, do you have anything that that would fit me?" asks Sakura as Reni open her panty drawer, revealing a rainbow sea of a variety of the small undergarments.

"Hmm…" wonders Reni, looking to her right to Sakura. "I forgot about you being smaller, I might have something that can fit you." She replies, before fishing through her sea of panties. "Even if it is too big, I'm sure I don't have anything that would fall off, many of my panties are elastic, I like the feeling of the fabric clinging to me."

"Me too."

Reni soon _'Oohh's'_ and pulls out what, to Sakura, appears to be nothing but a few strings.

"Have you ever worn a thong?"

Sakura's face quickly reddens at the severe lack of material.

"That's just a couple of strings!"

"No it's not." Replies Reni with a grin. "It has a little area of material to cover you're pussy."

"Where!?" gasps Sakura in disbelief.

"See? Here." Replies Reni, adding her other hand to present the front of the thong to her.

Sakura was shocked, the _'little area'_ what just that! Only a slightly wider _'string'_.

"That wouldn't cover anything!" states Sakura, "It looks like the front part would just slip in-between and make your pussy stand out more than if you were naked!"

"Heh, well, at least your clit would be covered." Comments Reni with a smile as she places the thong back on the pile of panties and looks through them again.

"Have you even worn that thing?" asks Sakura.

"Once." Answers Reni. "Heh, it was actually more embarrassing than being naked. Your right, the string does slip inside and makes your pussy stand out. I was oozing the entire time I had the thing on."

"Why do you still have it then?"

"Hey, it may be embarrassing to wear, but it's still underwear. It's a nice addition to my collection. I might find another reason to wear it again…" replies Reni, before gasping with an _'Ooohhh'_ as she pull out a small, frilly piece of lingerie.

"I forgot all about these!" comments Reni with quite a smile on her face and presenting the panties to Sakura. "I brought these from Earth, these are the first pair of lingerie I bought without my parents knowing.

"Wow…" replies Sakura, reaching her hands to the panties and taking them from Reni, holding the small panties with each of her index fingers. "Their pretty…"

The lingerie is a light pink with a textured rose motif in the front of the panties and smooth in the back, the panties were also a very low cut, with one inch pink frills lining the leg holes.

"Yeah, I had to save up like a months allowance to buy them." Comments Reni. "The thing is though, they have no stretch, and since I've gotten bigger since buying them, they don't fit me at all. I just brought them though since there were my first piece of sexy underwear."

"These are really small though.." States Sakura. "Even if I could wear them, I'd feel exposed, most of my butt would be showing."

"That's one of the points of wearing them!" replies Reni happily. "It's called a tease, especially with the low cut, the start of your pussy so close to being exposed… Oooohhh!" adds Reni before quickly wrapping her arms around herself with a shudder and closing her eyes. "I felt so naughty wearing them!"

Sakura simply blushes and smiles at Reni for the moment, noticing a small amount of red coming from Reni's nose, before Reni comes back from the memory and looks to her.

"Maybe you'll get the same feeling, go ahead, put them on."

"But, these are special to you right?"

"Yeah, but I can't wear them, if they can fit you, that would make me really happy to know that their getting some use."

"Well, ok then…" replies Sakura, before pulling down her skirt and her panties together to the floor and stepping out of them, revealing her nearly bare crotch, a small, countable number of blonde hairs growing from her pubic mound.

Upon pulling up the small piece of lingerie over her slim waist, the first thing, both, Reni and Sakura noticed was the perfect fit.

"Wow, they fit you perfectly!" comments Reni, kneeling down to get a better look as the material hugs Sakura's skin. "I'm a little jealous…" she adds, with a smile looking up at Sakura.

"Heh…" comments Sakura simply as her face reddens as she looks down to the underwear she now wears, gliding her hands over the small amount of material covering her. "It's a little embarrassing though, I feel so exposed. Even most of my hair is showing… and my butt…" adds Sakura, twisting her body to try and look at her rear and places her hands behind her. "So much of it is showing… I've never worn something that doesn't fully cover it… if I bend over too far, I'm sure my butt hole would be showing too."

"All you're doing is complaining." States Reni with a smile, reaching to Sakura's hands and pulling them from her butt and to her sides, causing Sakura to looks down at her. "You're ignoring the most important thing."

"And what's that?"

"They look good on you!"

The blush on Sakura's cheeks quickly darken.

"R-Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely! I totally think so!" replies Reni, standing again, before Nina flies next to Reni's head with a smile on her face.

_'I think so too, those panties look good on you!'_

With Sakura's nervous _'Heh…'_ , Reni adds, "See? I bet Nina said she thinks so too, right?"

"Well, yeah…" replies Sakura, moving her hands in front of her crotch, attempting to hide her _'exposure'_ she felt.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself? Come on…" comments Reni, reaching down to her sisters hands and moving them away from Sakura's crotch.

"Well this is the first time I've worn something like this." Replies Sakura squirming her hands free from Reni and pulling down the bottom of her shirt to cover herself. "Can I take these off now?"

"Hehehe…" giggles Reni, before looking to Nina. "Doesn't Sa-chan look so cute right now?"

Nina eagerly nods her head.

"Hmm, Sa-chan, take your shirt off." Requests Reni.

"Huh? But we're going to leave in a few minutes though."

"I just want to see something… normal clothes don't go together well with lingerie."

"So… you want to see me wearing just these panties?"

"Exactly!"

"Well… ok…" replies Sakura, still red in the face, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor in front of her, revealing her flat chest, though, with the absence of the shirt, reveals that Sakura's blush had spread down her face and to her chest.

"Heh, that's it…" comments Reni with a big grin. "You look great wearing those… Oh! Strike a sexy pose!"

"Huh!?" gasps Sakura.

"Come on, give me a sexy look!" requests Reni eagerly.

"B-but…" replies Sakura lowly, lowering her head and moving her hands in front of her crotch again. "I don't, know anything… sexy…"

"You don't know how to do a sexy pose?" asks Reni.

Sakura simply shakes her head left to right.

"Oh come on, you should know at least one, it's what you do to make the person your with want you!"

"Well, sorry, I've never had a reason for a sexy pose." Replies Sakura.

"Ok, here's a simple one, look at me."

Sakura looks up and sees her sister, turn slightly to her left, bend her knees a little to point her right hip at her and looks to Sakura with slanted eyes and a smile, before sticking her tongue out a little and placing her left index finger on it while using her right hand to caress her hip.

"Like this…" comments Reni.

Although, Reni didn't get quite the response she was hoping for; A smile quickly forms on Sakura's face and the shorter girl make a short, funny sound of trying to prevent laughing, even lifting her hands over her mouth.

"Hey…" frowns Reni.

Following Reni's comment, Sakura bursts into laughter, wrapping her arms around her stomach and dropping to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry! Heheheheh! I'm sorry! Hehehehaha! You just look so funny! Hehehehe…"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" comment Reni, frowning with her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know! Hehehe…"

As Sakura continued to giggle, Jin walking into the room wearing a shirt and pants…

"Hey Sara, we're about to lea- what in the world are you wearing?"

Sakura's giggling quickly stops upon hearing her mom's comment.

"Uhh…"

Reni though quickly smiles.

"Doesn't it look good on her!?"

**3:24 P.M.**

The four girls, Jin, Layn, Reni and Sakura currently walk towards the double doors of the large building that held the promise of a relaxing good time.

"Wow, this place is pretty big." Comments Sakura as the group soon enters the building and after a short walk, arrive at the 'checking-in' place.

After a little discussion between Jin and Layn of who would pay, Layn insisted that it was her treat. About a minute later, Layn receives four small blue tags and gives Jin, Sakura and Reni one each. As soon as Reni get the tag though, she excitedly runs off, though Layn quickly calls after her.

"Reni wait a minute! Come back here."

Reni quickly groans and returns to the group, before Layn speaks to Jin and Sakura.

"These blue tags mean you have full access to everything here for the day."

"A full-day pass?" questions Jin. "How much do these cost?"

Layn looks to Jin with a smile and lifts her right hand to Jin's left cheeks gently.

"Heh, you don't have to worry about the cost, this is my treat, I want you two to really enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah…" adds in Reni. "Mom gets full access tags each time we come here."

"Ok then…" replies Jin, with a nervous looking smile and a reddening of her cheeks.

"What kind of stuff can we do?" asks Sakura.

"There's plenty…" replies Layn. "You could have a nice hot soak in heated bath, sit in a Jacuzzi and let the water loosen you up, you could get different kinds of professional message, even a pedicure or manicure, and…"

"Ohh, I want to get a professional message!" quickly states Sakura.

"I'm with Sara." Adds Jin. "I'd like to get a message first too."

"Ok then."

Reni then quickly adds. "Now can I leave mom?"

"Ok, ok, hold on." Replies Layn, before looking to the Jin and Sakura again. "How long do you guys want to stay?"

"Umm…" thinks both Jin and Sakura.

"How about this…" replies Layn. "I'll contact you guys after about two hours with your P.I.D's and if you want to stay longer, just say so."

"Ok." Replies Jin and Sakura in unison.

"Now can I go!?" asks Reni.

"Heh, ok, you can go now."

Reni immediately runs from the groups and down a nearby hallway.

"Hey, no running!" warns Layn.

"Well, she's excited to be here." Comments Jin.

"Heh, yeah, there are a few more, erotic services offered here." Replies Layn, before heading towards the hall Reni ran down. "Follow me."

"Really?" questions Jin, as she and Sakura follow.

"Yep, there's no age limit on any of the services here ether, so don't be surprised if you see a young girl or boy request something erotic."

"Well, I'm guessing Reni has a favorite service she likes huh?"

"Heh, yeah, it's a Jentik Message." Replies Layn.

"What's that?" questions Sakura.

"It's one of the erotic messages, basically, it's a clit and G-spot message."

"That's it?" questions Jin. "That's something she could have done at home."

"Yeah, but here, she gets a professional touch. They know just the right spots to hit. Trust me, having someone that specializes in a Jentik Message is nothing like doing it at home."

"So you've had that kind of massage then?" asks Jin.

"Yep, the massager makes you come so many times, the last time, I came over twenty times."

"Wow! Really!?" asks Jin.

"Yeah, it starts out slow, but as time goes on, the message gets more and more intense and orgasms start coming faster and faster until it's like your orgasming during another orgasm. By the time the message is done, I can barely keep my eyes open most of the time and I end up having the best nap ever."

"Wow…" comments Jin, her cheeks reddened and lifting her right hand up between her breasts. "Maybe I'll ask for that kind of message."

"You won't be disappointed, I guarantee it." Replies Layn.

The three soon walk through a door on the right and enter what clearly appears to be a large waiting room, though there weren't very many people waiting, only seven sitting in the thirty plus chairs. Five of the seven were teenage girl's, one adult woman and one teen male appearing about eighteen or twenty. All seven people though, wore only white towels around their body.

"Nice, it's not busy today." Comments Layn. "Let's go order something and start relaxing!" She adds with a smile, walking to the other end of the room to a window with a female clerk behind it.

Jin and Layn quickly follow behind until the three reach the counter and Layn speaks to the young woman appearing to be in her early twenties.

"Hello, these two here are new, you wouldn't happen to have any recommendations would you?"

The young woman looks to the two and smiles.

"Well, what sort of message are you two interested in? A normal one or a more personal one?"

Jin's cheeks quickly redden as she answers…

"Uh, I'll have a um… what was it called again Layn, Jen…tak?"

The young woman behind the desk answers though.

"You must mean the Jentik Message… heh, wow, it's your first time here and your asking for that? Nice, you'll love it, I'm sure of it."

"Heh, thanks…" comments Layn.

The young woman looks down to what Jin guessed to be a screen just out of sight and the movement of her fingers suggests typing, before she looks up to Jin and presents her open left hand.

"Your tag please."

"Oh." Gasps Jin as she quickly reaches into her pants pocket to retrieve the tag and giving it to the woman.

"Thanks, this stays with me until your session is over." States the woman before typing again… "Ok… I just need to know your last name and if you want a man or woman."

"Woman!" quickly states Jin. "And my last name is Forbes, f-o-r-b-e-s."

"Heh, got a husband huh?" comments the woman, before with a final tap. "Alrighty then, your session will start in a few minutes, so just wait in one of the chairs."

Layn heads to one of the chairs and the woman behind the counter looks to Sakura.

"And what are you interested in?"

"Uh… a message." Replies Sakura, with a bit of nervousness.

"Heh, well of course you want a message, but what kind?"

"Um… A full-body one, where the person uses oils and stuff." Answers Sakura.

"Heh, your going to have to be more specific than that."

Before Sakura could reply, Layn cuts in…

"Put her down for Senve."

"Ohh…" replies the young woman with a wide smile. "Yeah, she'll like that." She adds.

"Huh, what kind of message is the Senve?" asks Sakura.

"It's a full-body one, with oil…" answers Layn, with a smile down to her. "Just like you requested."

The girl behind the counter adds, "You'll like it, trust me."

"If it's what I wanted, why did you want me to get specific?" asks Sakura. "What's special about this message."

"Your tag?" asks the girl, with an outstretched hand.

Sakura looks up at Layn with a small frown, who places a hand on her head and smiles…

"Just trust me Sakura, you'll love it."

"Ok, fine…" replies Sakura, handing her tag to the woman.

"Alright, your last name and do you want and man or woman?"

Sakura put a little more thought into her choice of who was to massage her, deciding between the soft gentle hands of a woman, or the strong, firm hands of a man rubbing her body. But, with the lack of knowledge about this particular message…

"My last name is Bragou and I want a woman."

"Ok… your session will start in about five minutes, you can have a seat until then."

"K." replies Sakura, turning and walking to her mom and sitting next to her, while Layn requested what she wanted.

As Layn ordered though, a door near where they enters the area opens and out what Reni, dressed in just a white towel, like everyone else.

"Oh, hey, you guys came her too!?" asks Reni, quickly walking over towards them.

"Did you just come from your message?" asks Sakura.

"Nope, there's a shower room behind the door where you can take a quick shower and loosen up for the message. But I just went in there to take off my clothes."

"Does that mean I have to change out of my clothes?" asks Sakura.

"No, you don't have to, when you get finished with your message, you'll be walking around in a towel too."

"So, do people here walk around in just a towel all the time here?"

"Yep." Answers one of the other girl's sitting in a chair. "In certain parts of the building, you can walk around naked if you want."

Shortly after this, an attractive young man walks from the hall in the opposite end of where The three enters. The young man states. "Bragou, Jentik."

"Oh, that's me!" states Reni excitedly and rushing to the man and following him down the hall.

In the following five minutes as Sakura waits, four of the seven other people in the area were called, as well as Jin. As two twin girls walks into the waiting room, a young woman, appearing in her mid twenties, with shoulder-length brunette hair, walks from the hall.

"Bragou, Senve."

Both excited and nervous, Sakura stands and walks to the woman with a blushing smile. She had learned nothing more from Layn about what was special about this particular message and was quite eager to find out.

"Hi." Greets the young woman with a smile as she walks with Sakura down the hall.

"Hi." Replies Sakura.

"This your first time here?" asks the woman, before adding, "Turn here." As the two near a hall on their right.

"Yeah…" replies Sakura, before quickly realizing something, if her mom and the other woman wouldn't tell her what a Senve message is… "Hey, what kind of messages is this going to be? My mom wouldn't tell."

"Aww, that a little mean. Your going to love it though. A Senve message is just a normal message that turns into an erotic one. It's nothing very intense though…" reveals the woman, stopping at a door to their left and opening it, allowing Sakura to enter first and she follow. "It's just lots of fingering." She adds, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, ok…" replies Sakura with a small giggle. "I was thinking something a lot more intense than fingering."

Entering the room, Sakura immediately notices the gentle, pleasant scent in the air and the dimmed lighting; There was a sense of relaxation just entering the room.

"Well, get undressed and lay down, on your stomach first and we'll get started." Replies the woman, walking to a counter with a number of small containers, which Sakura assumed to be various oils.

"Ok." States Sakura, lifting her shirt over her head and dropping it, though when she lowers her hand to the waistband of her skirt, she hesitates for a moment, before pulling it down, revealing that she still wears the pink frilly lingerie. The panties quickly fall to the floor and Sakura hides them under her shirt and skirt before removing her shoes and socks, then climbing onto the slim, cushioned bed.

Sakura though props herself up on her elbows to look towards the woman as she soon takes a small squeeze-able bottle and walks to Sakura's right, where she squeezes out some of the oil into her left palm and down the middle of Sakura back, who quickly finds that the oil was warm.

"Alright, if at any time I do something you don't like, tell me right away, ok?" requests the woman.

"Ok, but before you start, what's your name?"

"Oh! I knew I forgot something!" gasps the woman with a smile and placing the bottle down above Sakura's head, then hitting her forehead with the palm of her right hand. "Sorry, my name's Chika."

Sakura smiles back and rests her head on her arms. "Ok Chika, turn me into jelly, hehe."

"I'll try my best…" replies Chika, lowering her right hand down to Sakura's right arm and adding, "Move your arms down to your sides. A full-body message includes your arms and hands too."

"Oh, ok…" replies Sakura moving her arms from under her head and moving them to her sides while resting her head down on the bed.

Seconds after lowering her arms, Sakura feels Chika's warm oily hands on her back and slowly rubbing and just seconds into it, Sakura coos from the pleasure. Unlike the messages from home, Chika's hands were slow and deliberate, Sakura knew where her hands were going the entire time, there was no rush.

After her back was covered in oil, Sakura feels Chika's slick hands move up around the back of her neck and message her there for a few moments, before it was her right arm's turn, feeling the hands sliding down and up her arm a few times, before attending to her hands, messaging her palms before separating her fingers.

Though a quickly gasp of discomfort leaves Sakura, when she feels her middle finger pulled until she felt and hears a small pop

"Ow! Stop…" quickly states Sakura, sitting up on her left arm to look at Chika and pull her hand from her. "I don't like my fingers getting popped."

"Oh, ok then, sorry, I won't do it anymore." Replies Chika.

"Thanks." Replies Sakura, and returning to her previous position, still able to look at Chika though. "I just don't like that feeling of my fingers being pulled like that. I'm scared my fingers going to pulled off."

"I completely understand." Replies Chika with a smile and resting her hands on Sakura's right arm. "I don't like it very much ether, but a lot of people I know do like it…" she adds, before reaching to the bottle and reapplying the oil to her hands again, then reaching towards Sakura's left arm and messaging it. "I'm guessing you don't like your toes popped ether huh?"

"Hmm… Mmm… having my toes popped isn't as bad as my fingers, but I still don't like it."

"Ok, I won't pop your toes ether."

Following her left arm, Sakura feeling her hands slide down her back, over her butt and down each of her legs. Though Sakura could also feel the fading of the oil and was glad when the hands leave for a short moment to return renewed with the warm oil on her right leg and Chika caressing the back of her thigh, then the back of her knee, down to her calf, the ball of her foot, then Sakura's giggles come when the hands caress the bottom of her right foot. Chika chuckles a little as well before her hands slide up Sakura's right leg again.

"Spread your legs a little…"

Sakura quickly felt anxious, and smiles, _'Is this when the message switches to sex?'_ she thinks, before parting her thighs…

Although, Sakura quickly found herself disappointed, as one of Chika's fingers only grazes the right lip of her labia, before the hands messages the right cheek of her butt for a few moments, then switching to the left and making their way down her left leg.

 _'Aww, I guess it's not time yet…'_ thinks Sakura, with her face getting red from the assumption.

Like with her right leg though, Sakura's feels Chika's fingers graze the left lip of her labia, but this time, it was much slower than the first, as if the previous time was an accident and this one was deliberate.

The finger trails up to the area between her vagina and anus, which Sakura found a little ticklish, before that same finger slides down, right on top of her slit and sliding her finger up and down it, though not with enough pressure to dip her finger between the soft petals of Sakura's labia.

"Mmmm…"

With the moan, Sakura guessed what made this message special, it was intended to be something gentle, get her relaxed, then tease her, relax her more, then finger her, more relaxed and so on.

Assuming this to be true, Sakura could feel the tingling of arousal from her pussy. As the gentle tease of her slit continues, Sakura hears a brief chuckle from Chika and the finger retreat for a moment, before two fingers rest on each lip of her labia and begin to gently stroke them.

"You seem to get wet really easy…" comments Chika. "I've only just started teasing you and you're oozing."

Sakura's cheeks gain a slightly deeper red coloring.

"Mmm… well I was thinking about it before your started."

"Ah, I see…" replies Chika.

To Sakura's disappointment again, the fingers soon leave her and she feels Chika's hands on her butt, before feeling her cheeks being spread, causing Sakura give a low gasp from a warm breeze tickling her anus, before Chika's hands begin to kneed buttocks as well as repeatedly spreading them.

"Hehe… it feels weird to have my butt messaged… heh, but it feels good too."

"Well, you sit on it most of the time, it deserves some pleasure every once and awhile."

"Mmmm… yeah…"

After a few moments, the butt message comes to a stop and Sakura feels one hand leave her right cheek, though her left one is still pulled from her right, specifically to reveal her anus. Sakura quickly lets out a brief gasp of surprise when she feels the warm oil land on her anus and trail down to her labia, before the hand on her left cheek of her butt slides between her cheeks and two fingers begin to message her anus.

The messaging of this particular spot on her body, brings a deeper moaning form Sakura, almost groan-like.

"Heh, guessing you've never had this spot messaged, huh?" comments Chika.

Her fingers were more forceful than before, but like with her labia, it wasn't enough for penetration.

"Mmmm… does anal sex count?" asks Sakura with a smile, though her only reply was a chuckle from Chika. "It feels so-mmmm, so weird, but so good too!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that…" replies Chika.

Sakura soon feels her cheeks spread again, just enough to reveal her anus, before feeling Chika circle a finger over the darkened ring; though this sensation immediately registered to Sakura as amazingly ticklish, causing the brown ring to clinch and she quickly bursts into giggling and squirms her hips, not necessarily trying to stop Chika's action, but more of a reflex from the tickling.

"Heh, quite ticklish here huh?" teases Chika.

The tickling lasts for a few moments, before Chika pulls her hands away and allowing the lingering giggles to dissipate from Sakura.

"Ok, time to turn over." States Chika.

"Heh, I'm already feeling so relaxed…" comments Sakura, before turning herself over and revealing her front to the woman.

"Glad to hear that, and we're not even done yet."

Sakura sees Chika reach above her head to grab the bottle a squeeze out a line of the oil up from her navel and between her flat chest.

Chika's hands rest on her belly and start to rub the oil around, then up over her chest, where Chika feels the stiffness of the teens nipples.

"You have pretty breasts."

Sakura though frowns.

"What breasts?"

"Heh, come now, just because their small doesn't mean there not there." Comments Chika with a smile.

"Well when I can start wearing a bra, I'll be happy." Replies Sakura. "Which hopefully won't take too long, I'm growing pubic hair now." She adds, with a smile.

"I noticed…" states Chika, trailing her left hand down to Sakura's pubic mound and running her fingers through the few strands of hair that's growing there. "You must've been excited when you discovered your first hair, huh?"

"Yeah, but one of my friends pulled out the hair by accident."

"Aww, that must've sucked."

"Yeah, but I still have the hair though."

"What?" quickly replies Chika with a small chuckle. "You still have it?"

"Yep, it's my first hair, so it's special to me."

"Heh, well, we all have our little quirks…" comments Chika as she moves her left hand from Sakura's pubic mound and strokes her hands up and down her chest and belly a few times.

Sakura soon feels Chika's hands begins to focus more and more on her chest, they would stay around her breasts longer and longer, messaging them in a circular motion, bringing a more intense moaning from her as the pleasure of the slick hands caressing her small mounds slowly travels throughout her body, gathering mostly between her legs, which she closes.

"Well, seems like your particularly sensitive here…" comments Chika.

A gasp quickly leaves Sakura when she feels the intense shot of pleasure fill her body from Chika pinching her nipples between her fingers

Chika takes Sakura's lack of answer and her reaction as a _'yes'_ and continues, slowly and gently rolling the two nubs between her fingers, bringing a moan from the young teen, followed by a small cute whine as she begins to squirm around on the bed.

Sakura could feel the pleasure rapidly increasing and feels her pussy oozing Honey, but with a whine of clear disappointment and opening her eyes, feels the fingers release her stiffened nipples and the hands moves down to her left leg.

"Heeey, that was feeing good!"

Chika though smiles down at her.

"The time for orgasms isn't here yet. Heh, just be patient a little while longer, after your nice a relaxed and primed to go, you'll come so hard that you'll probably fall asleep afterwards."

"Well, ok, just hurry please." Requests Sakura.

She certainly wasn't expecting the message to be a lengthy tease, but with the promise of an intense orgasm, she complies.

"Heh, good things come to those who wait." Comments Chika, as she slides her hands down Sakura's left leg, though upon reaching her knee, Chika reapplies the oil on her hands before continuing down the leg, before stopping at her foot, making sure to rub her fingers between Sakura's toes, bringing out a brief round a light giggling from her.

When Sakura feels the hands make the slow, return trip up her leg though, sighs in pleasure when one hand lightly cups her labia and strokes the lips teasingly before the other hand begins to message her right leg.

A brief gasp leaves Sakura's lips though when two fingers quickly and very briefly enter her eager slit, before the hand move up and fingers rest on her clitoral hood and performing a gentle circular motion, bringing a low, lengthy moan from Sakura as the warm pleasure of her clit began to travel through her body.

Although, just as Sakura began to relax into the pleasure, the fingers leave and an immediate whine comes from her, before she quickly lifts her hands towards her crotch, though feels her wrists grabbed and she opens her eyes to see Chika smiling down at her.

"Just a little longer… heh, I know your eager, but just wait a few more minutes for me, ok?"

Sakura's breath was now quickened, being denied higher pleasure was making her frustrated, yet, the muscles of her body were relaxed. She was a little confused, she should be tense from the teasing, but she wasn't, yet her flesh seemed to be getting more sensitive to touch.

Chika feels Sakura's arms go limp in her hold and places them back to her sides before returning her hands to Sakura's right leg and tending to her foot.

Not long after this, Sakura smiles as she sees Chika lean over and place a light kiss on her foot, before starting to trail kisses up her leg while her right hand moves over her crotch and pass it to rest on Sakura's belly.

Chika's journey to her eager, oozing pussy felt like forever for Sakura and in an attempt to pass the time quicker, she lifts her hands up to her chest and pinches her nipples, releasing a quick, moan from her, surprised at the higher degree of pleasure than normal she felt.

She soon gasps out again when she feels the light kiss of Chika's lips just above her aroused pair, the kiss landed direction on her clitoral hood, causing Sakura to flinch, as she sees Chika lift herself and cup Sakura's labia with her left hand and slowly inserts two fingers into her.

"It's time now…" announces Chika, moving her right hand from Sakura's belly and up to her head, moving her bangs out of the way and resting her hand on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura was prevented from replying and instead moans as Chika's finger reach deeper into her and the fingers slowly moving in circles, rubbing the slick walls of her vagina.

With the previous amount of teasing though, Sakura found that the please rises quickly, seconds into the circular motions of Chika's fingers, Sakura gasps briefly and lifts her hips as she feels the first pre-orgasm pang of pleasure.

Another hit of disappointment comes over her though when she feels the fingers slowly begins to retreat; All Sakura could do is whine and clinch down on the fingers in a futile attempt to keep them inside. When the fingers completely leave her though Sakura could feel an abundant amount of her Honey that the tease had worked up inside her, oozing out of her.

Although, the fingers, didn't completely leave her though, with a sharp groan of both pleasure and surprise, feels the finger's lightly pinch her erect, throbbing clit, before shifting into a slow stroking of the hard nub, which nearly brought Sakura over the edge as a small amount of her thick honey gushes from her with a deep groaning from her and lifting her hips up to try and get Chika's fingers to rub her clit harder to send her over.

Sakura was amazed, the closer she got to the edge, the slower and slower the stroking of her clit, Honey oozes from her slit like a broken dam as she moans and squirms on the bed, pinching her own oozes nipples roughly to try and send her over.

"Feels incredible huh?" asks Chika, leaning down and lightly kissing the front of the teens neck. "To be so close to orgasm… heh, all I can smell now is your sweet scent."

Sakura wanted to beg to orgasm, but she couldn't find her voice, the intense pleasure of being on the very edge of climax had robbed her of it, all she could do was moan and groan and lift her hips in response to teasing.

"There's a trick I can do with a near-climax girl…" comes Chika's voice, as Sakura feels the hand leaves her forehead and rest on her belly. "I think your close though to orgasm that it'll work…"

Sakura then feels the fingers that had been teasing her throbbing clit, slide down and sink into her oozing slit again with a squelching sound, causing Sakura groan as her entire body began to tremble from how close she was being pushed to the edge without falling. The fingers curve upward and Sakura gasps out again as honey gushes out pass the fingers as they had pressed against her G-spot, a second louder gasp leaves her when she feels the pressure of Chika's fingers of her right hand, push down on her pubic mound, causing her G-spot to be pressed against the fingers inside her, effectively sandwiching the most sensitive spot inside her.

Sakura felt so close to orgasm that she was starting to feel light-head. But her mind quickly goes blank for a brief moment as the fingers inside her began to message her G-spot, it HAD to be an orgasm she felt, the intense pleasure shot through her body like a bullet and another gush of honey squirts from around Chika's hands.

As quick as the pleasure came though, it was abruptly cut short and Sakura was back at the edge of the cliff; Sakura was amazed again, did Chika just stop her climax in the middle of it!? It was like slipping off the edge only to be caught and pulled back, that was even worse that the teasing!

"Hehe… did you like that?" asks Chika with an amused voice.

Sakura feels a slightly firmer pressure to her G-spot and she felt another intense pressure build inside her before the bullet shot inside her again and she could feel the intense body quaking sensation of cum squirting from her urethra, but just as quickly, it stops again and Sakura's body is left trembling from the intense start and stopping of her climaxes.

"Ohh, your starting to squirt now… It's nearly time…"

Sakura hoped upon hope that, that meant Chika would let her climax without stopping it again.

Again, a firmer pressure against her G-spot and she fired again, this time arching her back up as she feels a high-pressured squirt of her cum rocket from her urethra as well as her honey gushing from her.

Once again, she was pulled back onto the cliff, Sakura barely had time to be disappointed and return her back to bed before she feels her G-spot being crushed between Chika's fingers and it was like a cannon shot this time, or being tackled off the edge of the cliff as she screams…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura felt her body nearly go numb from the intensity of her climax as her cum squirt from her urethra more forceful than she'd ever experienced, before the squirting briefly stops as her pussy spasms wildly and she returns to her back and her body thrashing around in the most intense orgasm she's ever felt as her squirting starts again, tightly closing her legs together as the sound of her squirting fills her ear and the growing puddle of both her ejaculates forms under her butt.

When the climax finally starts to wane, cum was still squirting from her, though in more of a start and stop fashion rather than an intense stream as Sakura's body trembles in the powerful afterglow.

Chika slowing removes her fingers from the tired, trembling teen with a smile, before looking to her left to the wall to see that Sakura's squirting had nearly reached it, about two yards from Sakura's pussy.

"Heh, impressive…" she comments to her herself, before looking back to Sakura and finding the teen suddenly asleep.

Chika takes the bottle of oil near Sakura's head and walks back to the counter and opens a cabinet on the bottom and takes a white towel and returns to Sakura's side and drapes the towel over the sleeping teen, covering her up to her shoulders, before leaning down and placing a light kiss on Sakura's lips.

"Your welcome, and sweet dreams…"

END


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura discovers one of the least bragged about things that come with puberty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, BLOOD

**\- Two Days Later -**

**\- Telios (Tuesday) morning, 6:43 A.M -**

**\- Sakura and Reni's room -**

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Reni awoke with a start, and a brief scream of her own, bolting upright in a sitting position, revealing her naked upper body. Her look of shock quickly disappears from her face as she looks to her right, to the source of the scream, seeing her sister Sakura, sitting up in her bed, clearly shocked and nervous about something as she meets her frowning gaze as Reni rubs her eyes.

"Geez, what's the deal?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" replies Sakura with a shaky voice. "I d-didn't mean to wake you."

Through her sleepiness Reni could tell something had shaken Sakura up.

"Sa-chan? Is something wrong?" asks Reni, with clear concern in her voice.

If not for the lingering fog of sleep, Reni would notice the tears down Sakura's cheeks.

"I-I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Replies Sakura, giving a weak smile.

"Well, ok then…" replies Reni, returning her back to the bed and lifting her cover over her body.

Seconds later, Reni was sleeping again.

Sakura meanwhile had a look of fear on her face as she looks down to her lap, covered by the bed cover, before she slowly lifts it, and quickly lowering it upon seeing just a hint of red… there was so much blood.

 _'What's wrong?'_ comes Nina's voice in her head.

Looking up and seeing the sleepy fairy rubbing her eyes, Sakura give the same weak smile she gave Reni.

"U-uh, it's nothing, I'm sorry for waking you up."

 _'Are you sure?'_ asks Nina, before yawning and stretching her arms and legs in mid-air. _'You don't look ok.'_

Sakura's façade quickly crumbles as she closes her eyes as tears stream from them and her bottom lip trembles.

Nina was about to question why Sakura was so upset, until she notices Sakura's pulling the cover away from her lap. Looking down, Nina gasps and covers her mouth with her hands at the sight, Sakura sat in a large circle of blood that had soaked into the bed, her labia as well as some of her upper legs also had blood on them.

"I think something wrong with me!" cries Sakura. "I woke up feeling weird down there and see a ton of blood! Do you know what's wrong with me!?"

 _'I've never seen something like this before…'_ states Nina. _'There's so much blood… are you in pain?'_

"No, I'm not!" quickly replies Sakura, "There's so much blood but I don't feel anything! Something must be wrong with me!" she adds, as more tears fall from her eyes.

 _'Ok, call down Sakura…'_ replies Nina comfortingly as she moves closer to Sakura's face. _'Let's try to figure this out, is there anything you can think of as to why your sitting in your own blood?'_

"I-I dunno…" replies Sakura.

Before Nina could answer back though, the rapid sounds of footsteps can be heard outside the room in the hallway and Sakura quickly covers herself again, just before Layn and Jin come rushing into the room, Layn being dressed in a purple robe that has come untied to reveal her lack of underwear; Jin currently wears a yellow T-shirt and white panties.

In unison, the two women asks, "What happened!?"

The sudden burst of activity once again awakens Reni, causing her to quickly sit up with a gasp, before groaning at the sight of her mom.

"What now?"

"We heard a scream." States Layn, as the two look to Sakura, And Jin adds…

"Sara, what happened." She asks, walking towards the teary teen. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I think, something's wrong with me…" replies Sakura.

Jin slowly sits to Sakura's left on the bed and places her left hand on Sakura's left leg comfortingly with a smile.

"Sara, honey, just tell me what wrong, it's ok."

Layn also sits on Sakura's right.

"Just take a few breathes sweetie." She says, placing her right hand to Sakura's right leg.

Reni could now see the worried look on Sakura's face and was now concerned.

Sakura takes a few breathes to calm herself, realizing that one of her two moms would more than likely know what the problem was with her. Wiping her tears away, Sakura answers…

"I-I'm… bleeding…"

The two women look at each other with concern and a slight look of confusion, before looking to Sakura again and Jin asking…

"Where are you bleeding? Does it hurt?"

Sakura shakes her head, "No, it doesn't hurt… but there's so much blood, I should feel something!"

The two adults looks even more concerned, until Jin notices the death-grip Sakura has on the bed cover on her lap and her eyes widen, before a small smile comes to her face and she reaches her left hand to the edge of the cover at Sakura lap.

"Can I see, Sara?"

Sakura slowly nods her head and releases her grip on the cover.

Layn quickly realizes what the issue is and smiles herself as Jin, pulls the cover down Sakura's legs.

"Wow…" comments Jin.

"Do you know what's wrong with me!?" asks Sakura desperately, "I woke up in a pool of blood!"

Reni looking on, the concern in her face, quickly disappears.

"That's it?" she comments. "You don't know what a period is?"

"Reni, LEAVE!" sternly states Layn, pointing to the door.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"NOW!"

"Ok! Ok!" replies Reni, removing her naked body from the bed and quickly leaving the room.

Sakura meanwhile places her head in her hands.

"I'm so stupid."

"Sara hey, your not stupid." Quickly replies Jin, lifting her hands up to Sakura's and pulling her hands from her face. "You hear me?"

"Yes, I am, I learned about this before and I couldn't even remimber it."

"You were just shocked Sara, it's ok. A girl's first period isn't exactly something you can plan." States Jin, placing her right hand on Sakura's cheek.

"It certainly is surprising though." Comments Layn, looking down to Sakura's bloody lap.

"Hmm, how so?" asks Jin.

"Well, you haven't notice?" asks Layn, smiling to Jin. "Us Tragilin's don't have a monthly cycle like you humans do."

Jin's eyes quickly widen, "Wow, I never realized! But why do you say it's surprising though that Sara has one?"

"Well, as you know, Sakura is both, Tragilin and human, she has traits from both species, yet, because of a Tragilins slightly different reproductive method, it's very rare for Hybrids to have a monthly cycle."

"So your saying something **IS** wrong with me!?" gasps Sakura.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not saying that at all." Quickly reassures Layn. "It's just really rare that's all, since the Tragilin reproductive system dominates the human one. It's not unheard of though for Hybrids and had a cycle, it's not harmful or anything. "

Sakura quickly frowns, "So, I'm one of the _'lucky'_ few to still bleed from my pussy every month?"

"Heh, I'm sure it's not that bad, is it?" replies Layn, looking to Jin with a wondering look on her face.

Jin simply looks to Layn before Sakura comments, "From what I've learned about it, it's just one huge annoying headache."

"Really?" asks Layn. "I've always been interested in the monthly cycle of human women… I've never actually seen something like, this." she adds, referring to the blood Sakura sat in.

Jin takes Sakura's left hand and stands.

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

Sakura silently complies and removes herself from the stained bed.

"I'll clean the sheet and the bed." States Layn.

As Sakura heads to the door with her mom, Nina follows behind and opening the door, the two find Reni who falls into the room, having pressed an ear to the door.

"Uh, heh, sorry. I'm sorry for want I said Sa-chan." Quickly states Reni, getting to her feet.

Sakura simply walks pass Reni, pulling her mom along with her and towards the bathroom.

"Hey…" tries Reni, before Layn cut in as she pulls the sheet off the bed.

"Reni, me and you need to have a talk…"

The remark was said calmly, but with the meeting of her eyes, Reni knew she was in trouble.

"I said I was sorry…"

In the bathroom, Sakura stood naked next to her mom as she wet a face towel, before turning around to her and wiping the dried blood from her legs and labia.

As Sakura embarrassingly let herself be cleaned, she notices an odd smile on her moms face, Sakura found it quite weird for her mom to be smiling in this situation and with Jin nearly done wiping her clean, Sakura pushes her moms hands from her and steps back with a frown.

"What are you smiling about? Your making fun of me in your head aren't you!?" she accuses.

"H-Huh?" replies Jin looking up with a surprised expression on her face, as well as a blush on her cheeks. "What? No, I wouldn't make fun of you about this."

"Then why were you smiling?"

Jin soon smiles again and lowers her gaze down to the blood-stained face towel in her right hand.

"Honestly? This has kinda been a fantasy of mine for awhile."

"Huh?" questions Sakura with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's weird I know, but ever since you were still a baby, I wanted to be there to teach you about your period and the things that go along with it, like tampons and stuff."

"This is a fantasy of yours?" questions Sakura, with a look of sheer wonderment on her face. She knew people had weird and strange fantasies, heck, her own fantasy of being double-teamed or gang-banged could have people look at her like she was looking at her mom, but to fantasies about _'this'_?

"I know, I know, it's weird…" replies Jin, before looking up at Sakura again with a smile. "When I found out that you were a Hybrid though, I was worried that I lost my chance to fulfill this fantasy."

Sakura sighs deeply and looks away from her mom with a small frown.

"Well at least someone's happy about this…"

"Heh, come on Sara, cheer up…" replies Jin, lifting the towel to Sakura's labia again. "I don't know if you would like pad or tampons, but all I use are tampons, I'll let you use one of mine and after school, I take you to the store to chose one."

"Whoop-de-do…" comments Sakura with a roll of her eyes, and folding her arms over her chest.

END


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lila, Sakura and Lila's relationship hits their first big bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, MILD VIOLENCE

_'Ugh… It's so distracting…'_

That was Sakura's thought as she squirms a little in the seat of the bus, feeling the space the tampon in her vagina occupied. It wasn't very thick, like a dildo or vibrator, yet having it in her reminded her of what it would be like walking around with a sex toy in her, a sex toy that wasn't very 'fulfilling' and simply annoyed her to no end with it simply being inside her, and from the tampons irritation, cause her Honey to ooze from her in what she guessed to be an attempt to cause the object to slide out, but that would be an impossible task with her sitting and wearing now honey-soiled panties.

"Sakura? It something wrong?" comes Lila's voice to her left. "You've had that annoyed look on your face since you came to the bus stop."

"No, it's nothing…" replies Sakura, before crossing her legs, but finding that doing so causes the slight movement of the tampon to tickle her a little, forcing a small gasp from her.

Lila could see Sakura uncross her legs and squirm on the seat, not even bothering to hide her squirms.

Despite whatever problem Lila figured Sakura had, the raven-haired girl smiles and places her right hand on Sakura's left shoulder.

"You shouldn't lie to your girlfriend… come on, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

"I doubt it…" replies Sakura, before reaching under the waistband of her skirt. "You're lucky it's not something you have to deal with…" she adds, with a brief frown.

Seeing the small flexing of muscle under arm of Sakura's hand under her skirt, Lila first thought Sakura was just experiencing a particular intense Trance, but with her comment of 'she not having to deal with it', Lila was quite puzzled, even as Sakura apparently solves her problem as she settles down on the seat, with a sigh, though it wasn't joined with a smile.

"You never know…" states Lila. "Are you Trancing?"

"Heh, I wish." Replies Sakura with a smile towards Lila.

"Then what's the problem?" Asks Lila, with a slight worried look on her face.

Lila sees Sakura look away from her with a blush on her cheeks, causing Lila's mind to wonder, trying to piece together the little information she has, Sakura's squirming which evidently centers around her crotch, she looks annoyed, and questioning Sakura about it makes her look away and blush. One answer quickly came to Lila's mind, causing her to quickly grabs Sakura's shirt with both hands and pull her to face her angry glare.

"You've been going behind my back sleeping with random people, haven't you!?"

"W-What!?" gasps Sakura, before looking around the bus to see a few eyes on them.

"You must've picked up some kind of disease or something huh!?"

"Wait a minute!"

"Why else would you not want to tell me what going on with you!?"

Looking around and seeing more eyes on them with Lila's display, Sakura's face quickly reddens.

"Lila, calm down, everyone's looking-"

"I don't care! Have you been going behind my back having sex with groups of random people when I said I didn't like it!? You're my cum-dumpster, no one else's!"

Hearing a few whispers around her, Sakura tries to calm Lila again, but sees tears start to form in her eyes.

"Lila, this isn't the best place to talk about-"

"NO! Your going to tell me NOW, Have you been going behind my back-"

"No I haven't!" quickly replies Sakura.

"Then what is it!?" demands Lila, shaking her once.

"I HAVE A PERIOD!" shouts Sakura, before feeling humiliation come over her as the bus falls silent.

"oh…" replies Lila slowly, releasing Sakura's shirt as her face reddens profusely, "hehe, uh…"

Many of the girls and guys watching simply went back to what there were doing previously, some even commenting how lame the 'show' was, though one girl who sat in front of the two was still looking, though at Lila with a smile.

"Nice going Lila, you embarrass your girl and make yourself look like a big jerk."

Ignoring the comment, Lila sees Sakura look at her with an angered look of her own and a tear coming from her right eye.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry for assuming what I did, that was wrong, I-"

"Shut up." Replies Sakura simply, before sitting back in her seat and folding her arms over her chest.

"Ohhhhh, your in trouble~…" teases the girl in front to Lila.

Lila quickly glares at the other girl, who quickly adds, "Please Lila, you have a much bigger problem to worry about than me."

The girl was right, she had to find a way make up with Sakura.

"Sakura…" states Lila, placing her right hand on her shoulder.

Sakura though quickly moves her shoulder from Lila's hand, "Don't touch me."

The rest of the bus ride was silent between Sakura and Lila; Upon reaching the school Sakura quickly stood and walks away from Lila.

"Hey Sakura wait a second…" calls Lila, trying a failing to catch up with the blonde.

Leaving the bus, Lila can see Sakura walking ahead towards the front doors of the school, before she could hurry towards the blonde though, Lila feels her right arm grabbed, rather firmly, turning around, Lila gasps as she felt the hard sting of a slap to her left cheek. She nearly gasps again when she sees Reni in front of her with an angered look on her face.

"Reni…"

Another slap, before Reni comments, "I can't believe you'd accuse Sa-chan of going behind your back like that!" before walking away.

 _'Why would Lila suddenly act like that?'_ thinks Sakura, looking towards the ground as she simply stands in the middle of the walkway and other students walking pass her.

"Sa-chan…" comes Reni's voice, in front of her, causing Sakura to look up to her sister. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" replies Sakura with a little smile. "Just a little confused."

"Confused? You should be furious!" replies Reni. "Lila humiliated you! You should have told her off right there on the bus and humiliate her! Or at least slap some sense into her, accusing you like that!"

"Violence doesn't solve anything…" comments Sakura lowly.

"Maybe, but it can make you feel a lot better."

"…"

"Sakura…" comes Lila's voice…

Reni looks up to see Lila walking up behind Sakura and quickly walks between the two.

"Sa-chan doesn't want to talk to you!"

Turning around to face Lila, the raven-haired girl starts to say something and Sakura quickly gasps as she sees Reni slap Lila.

"Reni stop!" quickly states Sakura, pulling Reni away. "You shouldn't slap people, she didn't even do anything to you!"

"She did do something to me when she humiliated you!"

"Just go inside Reni…" states Sakura, attempting to push Reni towards the school.

"Fine…" replies Reni, taking a few steps, before turning around to look at Lila. "Even if you are Sa-chan's girlfriend, if you do something like that again, you won't have to worry about an open hand hitting you next time…" she adds, before walking away.

Looking back to Lila, Sakura sees the girl looking down with her left hand up to the cheek that Reni hit.

"What was with you back there on the bus?" asks Sakura, with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Um, I just jumped to conclusions, that all…" replies Lila, looking up, only make eye contact with Sakura briefly before looking away. "You weren't answering my questions…"

"Are you gonna flip out like that every time I don't tell you what's on my mind? Just because we're a couple doesn't mean I have to tell you everything all the time."

"I know…" replies Lila, lowering her head again. "I'm sorry."

"And how could you accuse me of going behind your back to have sex with groups of strangers? I don't want to catch anything as much as you don't want me to, plus I agreed to be your cum-dumpster, no one else's. I've never lied to you, and I don't intend to."

"I'm sorry…" repeats Lila, with her head still lowered, though her voiced cracked, suggesting she was fighting back crying.

Sakura steps towards the taller girl and reaches her hands up to Lila's cheeks and lifting her head to look at her, before, with a small lift on her toes, kisses Lila on the lips, for a brief few seconds before smiling at her and hugging her…

"As long as you understand… I love you Lila."

"Thank you Sakura…" replies Lila eagerly hugging back with a smile and tears streaming from her eyes. "I love you too."

Shortly after Lila says these words, she feels Sakura's hands lower down her back, before feeling Sakura start to pull away, causing her to release the blonde, before feeling Sakura snatch her skirt down to her feet, revealing her pink panties with a gasp of embarrassment from Lila as she quickly lowers her hands behind her as she face turns beet red as she sees a few lingering students looking at her smiling, some of the older ones commenting, 'Nice panties'

"Sakura! What are you doing!?"

She sees Sakura look up at her smiling, before placing a foot on the skirt and standing.

"You embarrass me, now I'm going to embarrass you." States Sakura. "you have to walk with me to homeroom without your skirt."

After a quick whine, Lila slowly steps out of the skirt, commenting, "Well I deserve it…"

"You sure do…" replies Sakura with a small frown, reaching down and picking up the skirt. "you're lucky, this is nothing compared to announcing to the entire bus that I've started having a period." Adds Sakura, turning and walking towards the doors. "It's just the only thing I can think of on the spot."

Despite the embarrassment she felt, Lila was glad being pantsed was the worse thing she got away with as she follows behind Sakura.

As Sakura opens the door into the school, she hears Lila call her name…

"What?" she asks, letting Lila walk in first.

"It wasn't true when you said it's something I don't have to deal with." States Lila.

"Huh?"

"I'm in the same boat as you are." Replies Lila, with a blushing smile as she looks back to Sakura walking in. "I'm guessing your squirming was because of a tampon huh?"

"Yeah have a period too!?" gasps Sakura, shocked and confused. "but, I've never noticed."

"Heh, yeah, You've never happen to be around me when it's happening. Plus, being a Hybrid, our periods are slightly different than a regular humans."

"Tell me everything you know!" eagerly demands Sakura.

"Heh, ok, ok." Replies Lila with a smile, before seeing Sakura offer her, her skirt back.

"Here, I'll give you back your skirt in return."

"Thanks." Replies Lila, taking the clothing and hurriedly putting it back on. "So, what do you want to know?"

"First, how is it different from normal?"

"Well, for me, I don't bleed every month."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it's every other month for me. Since I'm really good at listening to my body though, I can tell when I'm going to start my period."

"I bet that's useful." Comments Sakura.

"It sure is! Before, when I didn't know anything about Shakra, one day I was wearing a skirt in a crowd with some friends and one of them taps me on the shoulder telling me she could see blood running down my thighs, I was so embarrassed!"

"Geez, that's worse than what I did on the bus. Did anyone else see?"

"Just nearly every little kid that reached my waist at the time." Groans Lila.

"Well, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, anyway, later I found out Amu really gave the kids that started teasing me an earful."

"Really?"

"Yeah… at the time, we were kind of a couple." States Lila, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"The first time I visited Amu she said you two had a relationship."

"I-it wasn't anything serious though!" quickly states Lila, with apparent nervousness.

"Heh, I know, she said you two were more than friends but less than a couple." States Sakura with a smile.

"Oh, well…" replies Lila, looking down in thought for a moment. "yeah, that describes it pretty good."

Looking back up, Lila was puzzled when Sakura was looking away from her with blank look on her face.

"Sakura?"

"H-huh!?" snaps back Sakura. "Heh, sorry, that comment just reminded me of Jessica, I was wondering what she was doing right now."

"Oh, well I'm sure she's just fine." Replies Lila, before walking away. "I'll tell you more as we head to class.

 _'I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed to go to Earth just to visit one person…'_ thinks Sakura, before walking towards Lila. _'Wait, what if I become a retriever like Lila was?'_ she adds in the thoughts, with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Lila.

Sakura looks towards the raven-haired girl with the same smile.

"It's nothing."

END


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from a disturbing dream, Sakura faces an unsettling fact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, POSSIBLE DISTURBING IMAGES

Waking up, Sakura feels herself being embraced, confusion had yet to reach her from the fog of sleep, but although not knowing who was hugging her, Sakura liked the feeling, even wrapping her arms around the person, which gave her the image of a girl's form around her size.

Seconds after returning the embrace, Sakura feels the mystery girl roll her onto her back and lay on top of her before feeling the girl's soft lips against her own in a kiss that started simple, just a peck on the lips, but with the return of the lips, Sakura was surprised to feel the girl's tongue invade her mouth, licking her own tongue, before the girl eagerly sucks, pulling Sakura's tongue from her mouth and into the other girl's mouth as she eagerly licks and sucks on the captive muscle.

It was one of the most lustful kisses Sakura could recall experiencing. Wondering who could be kissing her so deeply and eagerly, Sakura opens her eyes slowly, blinking away the blurring vision, before her eyes widen in shock.

 _'Jessica!?'_ thinks Sakura.

It was no mistaking it, her sight may be limited by how close her face was since she was _'still'_ kissing her, but Sakura knew, there was no doubt about it, her blonde-haired close friend was laying on top of her and quite pleasantly, violating her tongue. Though another thing Sakura quickly realizes is the lack of clothing both of them wears, feeling the heat of Jessica's crotch against her own.

Stunned from her friends appearance, Sakura could only wait until Jessica releases her tongue with a smile, her lips wet with her own and Sakura's saliva as well as a small trail out of the corner of her mouth, before she opens her eyes to look down at Sakura.

"Heh, I must really be getting good…" states Jessica. "If I can leave that kind of wide-eyed expression on your face."

"U-Uh…" stutters Sakura, before looking around and seeing the familiar sight of Jessica's room. "W-What am I doing here? What day is it and why are we both naked in the bed together?"

"You wanted to sleep over." Comes Sakura's answer, as Jessica looked puzzled. "It's Saturday morning." She adds, before smiling and laying to Sakura's left and using her left hands index finger to draw circles around Sakura's right nipple. "And where naked in the same bed together because that's what couples do, right? Last night was the most wonderful night of my life…" she finishes with a loving tone.

"We're a couple?" questions Sakura, confused. "When?" she adds, before thinking. _'This has to be a dream right?'_

"Of course we're a couple silly." Replies Jessica. "After your egg-laying last night, I worked up the courage to finally confess my feelings I've had for you…"

Sakura sees Jessica return onto of her and look into her eyes with a little concern.

"You do remimber that don't you?"

 _'Is it possible that I dreamed the whole living on Merkolova?'_ Thinks Sakura, as she looks confused at how to answer Jessica.

"I, uh… um, sorry." Replies Sakura looking away.

"Well, we were going at it pretty good late night…" comments Jessica, before Sakura looks up to her as she sit up on her hips, causing the cover to fall from her and reveal their nakedness and Jessica's smile. "Maybe I was so good on you, you got temporary amnesia or something, hehe, go me!" she adds with a cheer, thrusting a fist into the are.

Looking down at her own body, Sakura was disappointed to see the bald mound between her legs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks Jessica, placing her hands flat on Sakura's chest.

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream, I had hair starting to grow above my pussy too."

"Eww, really?" replies Jessica, sitting up and looking down to Sakura's hairless crotch, "I like the smooth hairless look. Hair just attracts nasty smells, heh, and I'd hate for your pussy to smell…" she adds, trailing her hands down.

Sakura quickly bursts into giggling as Jessica tickles her young lips, causing her to squirm under her.

"Heheheh! S-Stop! Hehe, don't tickle me there! Hehehe…"

Jessica soon lowers her front down to Sakura's, with her left hand between there bodies to allow her to continue to tickle her.

"Heh, maybe I can jog your memory like I evidently took it away." Comments Jessica.

The tickling lasts for just seconds before Sakura gasps as a shot of pleasure runs through her as she feels Jessica pinch her clit, before her lips are once again taken by Jessica's, though instead of taking her tongue, she feels Jessica give hers, wetly mixing her saliva with Sakura's, though Sakura quickly returns the affection, sticking her tongue into Jessica's mouth, but quickly feeing Jessica push her tongue back into her own mouth and Sakura attempting to push pass Jessica's wriggling tongue, bringing a giggling from her and soon Sakura, as the two began to tongue wrestle to dominate the other's mouth.

Though with a gasp from Sakura, she feels Jessica plunge two fingers into her slit, allowing her the upper hand and pin her tongue to the roof of her mouth, before feeing Jessica's finger stab into her again as she feels Jessica start to toss her trapped tongue around in her mouth, though, she liked it. If Merkolova was dream, liking the sense of lost control of being dominated was real, she wanted Jessica to continue to dominate her.

With another stab of pleasure, Sakura feels Jessica removes her lips from hers, leaving Sakura's mouth partly open as she opens her eyes, seeing Jessica smiling down at her.

"Tell me you love me Sara."

"I…" starts Sakura, before stopping as she notices something odd, a trail of blood coming from Jessica's hairline and going down her face. "Jessica, your bleeding."

Jessica though didn't seem to react, though Sakura was shocked to see a thin cut to appear on Jessica's right cheek, but the bleeding girl still smiled.

"What's going on?" questions Sakura. "Jessica your bleeding."

"I love you so much Sara." States Jessica, before lowering her lips to Sakura's again.

Sakura though quickly tasted something odd, yet familiar, an irony taste.

 _'Is that…'_ thinks Sakura, wanting to be wrong, as she lifts her hand up to Jessica's shoulders to push her off and gasps fear as she sees blood coming from Jessica's mouth.

"Is something wrong?" asks Jessica

Sakura awoke with a start, with the sight of Nina sleeping peacefully on her pillow, covered in her panties.

"A dream?" questions Sakura, looking quite puzzled. "Why would I dream of Jessica suddenly bleeding like that?"

With a small shifting of her legs, Sakura quickly realized her pussy and inner thighs were slick, lifting the cover and looking confirmed it…

"That dream got me really wet too…"

With a sigh, Sakura relaxes back on the bed.

"That has to be the weirdest dream I've had since I've been here…"

**\- Next day -**

**\- Vevorus (Wednesday), 6:21 A.M. -**

Sakura soon gets a concerned look on her face…

"First what happened yesterday, now this…"

**\- Yesterday (Chapter EX 33) -**

**\- Gym Class -**

Sakura and Reni currently sit on the bleachers watching the other students entertain themselves.

"Man, I still can't get over what Lila did to you on the bus!" comments Reni, with a frown on her face.

"Heh, come on Reni, me and Lila already made up, there's nothing to worry about." Replies Sakura with a smile.

"Why do you even like her!?" asks Reni, still looking out to the gym. "What is it about Lila that your in love with?"

That comment, planted the _seed_ …

"Huh?" comments Sakura, surprised by the question.

Reni quickly catches herself and looks to Sakura with a nervous smile.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, I know it's not really any of my business… heh, I'm uh, gonna go now…" Reni states, before quickly leaving, red-faced to join a basketball game.

Sakura though, ponders her sisters question…

"Now that I think about it…"

**\- Present -**

**\- Sakura and Reni's bedroom -**

"…Why am I in love with Lila?" thinks aloud Sakura, worry written all over her face as she looks up at the ceiling of her room. "I never actually thought about it until Reni asked me that question…" she adds, looking to her left to her sister sleeping peacefully.

"What is it about Lila that I love?"

Sakura quickly found herself worried that she couldn't think of anything.

"Lila's nice… funny, she looks good, but, so is Reni, Nina, my mom and dad and my classmates at school… there's nothing about Lila that stands out to me… Is it possible to be in love with someone for no reason? Lila said she loves me because I was popular with my egg-laying on Earth and she wasn't, but… what about me…"

Too bothered by her problem, Sakura leaves her bed, nude, letting Nina continue to sleep with her panties, Sakura takes a XL shirt from the dresser and puts it on before walking out of the room. Figuring her mom Jin was up at this time, Sakura heads downstairs and after seeing no one in the living room, she heads to the kitchen…

"Mom, I have a pro-"

Her comments was cut short from the surprise of seeing both, Jin and Layn in the kitchen, engaged in quite an intimate act; Jin was currently nude, her purple robe around her feet as she leans back against the stove as Layn leans against her, also naked with her robe at her feet as the fingers of her right hand worked between the woman's thigh's.

With Sakura's appearance and speech though, quickly surprises the two adults, Jin much more so as she gasps and pushes Layn from her and quickly reaches down to her robe and hurriedly putting it on.

"S-Sara!? W-What are you doing down here so early!?"

"Uh…" comments Sakura, momentarily losing her train of thought.

"Oh no…" comments Layn calmly, before leaning back in close to Jin and places her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Looks like we've finally been caught."

 _'Finally?'_ thinks Sakura. _'How long have they been doing this?'_

Sakura soon though shakes her head.

"Nevermind, it can wait." She says, before walking away.

Although, seconds later, Jin quickly hurries out of the kitchen and towards Sakura, places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara wait. What is it you want?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about something." Replies Sakura.

"Ok then, let's talk…" states Jin with a smile as she guides Sakura to the living room and the two sit on a couch. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Sakura could still smell the arousal from her mom, but the concern from her problem couldn't even allow her to smile from the smell.

"Well… I have a pr-uh… friend with a problem…" replies Sakura, blushing deeply at the approach she was taking.

"A friend?" questions Jin, with a wondering look on her face, before noticing the Sakura's blushing face and smiling. "I see, and what is your friends name?"

"Sa-Sara." replies Sakura, before kicking herself with the thought. _'You dummy!'_

"Really? You two share the same name."

"Heh, yeah…"

"So, what's Sara's problem?" asks Jin, placing a hand on Sakura's head and stroking her hair.

"Well, Sara and her girlfriend had a little fight yesterday, but they worked it out."

"That's nice to hear…"

"Yeah, well, later that day, Sara's sister, who was angry with Sara's girlfriend for what she did, asks m-Sara, why she was in love with her girlfriend, what is it that she love about her girlfriend. But the thing is, until the question was asked, Sara never thought about that, so she's worried, there's no reason she can think of as to why she loves her girlfriend and she wanted to know, is it possible to be in love with someone for no reason?"

"Wow, it sounds like Sara has a real problem she's dealing with…" comments Jin.

"I know…" replies Sakura, looking down to her lap. "I'm so confused… for my friend."

"Well, in my opinion, there has to be a connection between two people for them to fall in love. Is your friend Sara attracted to her girlfriend?"

"Well, kinda, Sara thinks she looks nice, but so does just about everyone else around her. Nothing really stands out about her to me."

Jin smiles at Sakura's error, before continuing…

"Well, what about when Sara and her girlfriend first became a couple, how did that happen?"

"Well, it didn't start like most couples that's for sure." Comments Sakura. "The two started as friends, then one day, the girl confessed to Sara as she raped her."

"She what!?" gasps Jin.

Sakura continued to look down at her lap.

"Sara was very angry with her friend for raping her, she even slapped and yelled at her friend. But, Sara's friend quickly explained how sorry she was and how she felt for Sara, after finding out that she was really popular at school with her egg-laying while she wasn't and how she felt a connection between the two of them. Hearing this, Sara suddenly felt attracted to her friend for some reason, which she quickly blamed it being her friends fault, since she never had those kinds of feelings for her friend before then."

Jin sighs once as Sakura finishes her explanation and she lowers her hand from Sakura's head, to her shoulder.

"Sara, I don't think your friend was really in love with her friend."

"Really?" asks Sakura, looking towards her mom, appearing as though she'd burst into tears at any moment.

"Well, has your friend Sara ever had someone confess their feelings to her before?" asks Jin.

"No…" replies Sakura, turning her head from her mom.

"Well, what I think your friend experienced was a surge of emotion from her friend confessing her love to her and Sara, being confessed to for the first time and feeling desired by someone in that way, felt a very strong desire to return that love, but as time went on, that surge of emotion faded, with nothing to hold Sara to her girlfriend, the question from Sara's sister acted as the trigger…"

"So, what should…" begins Sakura, before closing her eyes as tears stream down her cheeks.

Jin quickly pulls Sakura into a hug as the small blonde cries.

"Tell her Sara, If she really does love you, she'll understand."

"But I don't want to hurt her…" cries Sakura.

**\- Bus Stop -**

Waiting with her bother and friends, Lila soon sees Sakura and Reni walking towards them.

"Hey you two." Greets Lila, wearing a purple shirt and skirt.

"Hi!" replies Reni, smiling as she quickly grabs an annoyed Jillian's arm.

Sakura stops next to Lila, though the blonde doesn't make eye contact with her or say anything.

"Hi Sakura." Greets Lila.

"Hi." Replies back Sakura simply and unenthusiastically.

It was clear to Lila that Sakura wasn't her usual happy self…

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

Lila sees Sakura look at her, but her expression was full of worry, which quickly considered Lila.

Sakura looks to Lila for a long moment, before managing an "I…" before the bus stopped in front of them and Sakura quickly stepped into and Lila following behind.

The two had a certain set of seats they frequently sat in together, but Lila soon sees Sakura walk right pass that particular set of seats and sit in a chair next to another girl…

END


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited with her first school Field Trip on Merkolova, Sakura receives a very surprising gift from Nina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, EGG-LAYING, MILD VIOLENCE, WATERSPORTS, SCAT

**\- Later that same day -**

**\- 12:20 P.M. -**

**\- School Bus -**

Sakura currently sat near the back of the bus, next to the window, wearing a Pink T-shirt with heart prints and a pair of blue jeans. Sitting in the seat to her right, was Takeda, his long purple hair tied into a loose pony-tail, wearing a light blue T-shirt with a matching pleated skirt, revealing much of the milky white skin of his legs.

His attention turns to Sakura though when he hears a chuckling from her as she looking out the window.

"You see something funny?" he asks.

"No, I'm just excited." Replies Sakura, looking to the cross-dressing boy with a smile. "This is my first field trip on Merkolova."

"Oh, heh, I don't really think it really counts as a field trip, we're just going to the local forest."

"Our class is leaving the school to go somewhere, where I come from, that's called a Field Trip." Replies Sakura.

"Fine, fine…" replies Takeda with a smirk and looking towards the front of the bus. "Most girl's I know don't like going into a forest anyway." He adds, "Easy to get dirty and the bugs."

"Heh, well, I'm one of the few girl's who actually like going into the woods, I like to explore it and see what I can find." States Sakura with a smile.

"Really?" asks Takeda, looking to the smiling blonde. "You're not creeped out by big bugs and snakes and stuff?"

"As long as their not poisonous or something, I'm fine with them."

"Heh, well then, if you get the chance, maybe you can scare your sister Reni." Suggests Takeda, with a grin. "She hates bugs and insects."

"Hehe, really!?"

"Yep, just a few months ago before you came, there was a field trip to the forest we're going to now and me, Reni and a few of our friends were together, and we decided to mess with Reni since she told us she didn't like bugs, we convinced Reni to close her eyes and hold out her hands and I put a little harmless, baby snake in her hands…" states Takeda, as he fights back giggling, "Heh, you should have seen her, the snake was probably only five inches long but Reni totally flipped out screaming, she dropped it and bolted away from us and smacked her head right into a low hanging tree branch!"

"Hehehehe, was Reni ok?" replies Sakura, failing to hide her amusement as she giggles.

"Yeah, she was fine, she didn't talk to us for the rest of the trip though. Anyway, have you ever been lucky enough to find any animals when you went exploring in the woods on Earth?"

"Yeah, just the normal small things like frogs or rabbits, but oh!" quickly gasps Sakura with a big smile. "This one time, I was with my mom and dad on a picnic near a forest and I saw a little deer walk out of the woods a little and stop, I wanted to run and get closer to it but my mom held me back."

"A little deer?" questions Takeda. "Maybe it's mother was close and your mom didn't want you to scare the mom into attacking you."

"Yeah, that's what my mom said, but it was so cute!"

"Heh, well maybe you'll get lucky this time."

"Yeah, I wanna see what kind of weird animals are here on Merkolova."

Quickly following Sakura's happy comment, a girl from the seat in front of her turns around in her seat to look at Sakura with a smile.

"You wanna know about a really interesting animal?"

Although, the girl had light blue skin, which matches her shoulder-length blue hair, propping her right arm up on the edge of the seat also revealed part of her upper and lower arm lined in smooth, deep blue scales or what looked to be scales.

"Sure!" replies Sakura eagerly.

Takeda though groans with a smirk, commenting…

"You're not going to tell her about the Tyuvik (too-veek) are you?"

"You got a problem with it?" comments the blue-skinned girl.

"The chances of Sakura actually seeing one where we're going is pretty much zero."

"It's just rare where we're going, not zero." Replies the girl.

"Hey, what's a Tyuvik?" asks Sakura.

"It's a animal that walks on two legs like you and me." States the blue-skinned girl. "It has a similar shape as a man, it's kinda like a big monkey."

Takeda then adds, "You ever hear of Bigfoot?"

"Yeah." Answers Sakura.

"Think of that!" quickly states the blue-skinned girl. "But nearly hairless."

"Ok, so, you guys have a real Bigfoot here?" asks Sakura.

"Well I dunno much about a Bigfoot, but a Tyuvik's are generally harmless and cautious, they tend to avoid people, especially groups of people…"

"Why do I feel a _'but'_ coming…" comments Sakura, with a smirk.

"Heh, but…" adds the blue-skinned girl with a smile, "It hasn't yet been found out exactly why but, if someone is alone in the woods or forest where the animal lives, it'll stalk the person and eventually assault them and pinning them down a violently raping them, sometimes to death!"

"Whoa! Really!?" asks Sakura, feeling a brief surge of fear. "Even guys?"

"No, all the male cases, the men are found dead with no sign of rape." Replies the blue girl. "Oh, but there's are female Tyuvik's, although, considering Tyuvik's in general don't look very pleasing to the eyes, it's not exactly something a guy or even a girl would look forward to. I've heard they smell horrid, so that would make the rape even worse."

Sakura smiles nervously with a bead of sweat on her forehead before looking to Takeda.

"You said the chances of meeting one of those things is pretty much zero right?"

"Hehe, you don't have to worry!" happily replies the blue girl. "Where we're going, it would be super rare to see one, even if you were alone. You really think the school would let us go somewhere with that kind of high uncertainty?"

"Heh, well, I guess not…" replies Sakura, feeling a little better at that reminder.

"But hey, as much as you Tragilin's love sex, maybe you'd like some big strong animal surprising you and having it way with your body." Teases the blue-skinned girl, smiling towards Sakura, who only chuckles embarrassingly.

Though Takeda retorts back to the girl with a smile, "If I remimber correctly, you have a pussy too Korza, you feel pleasure just like anyone else."

"Whatever." Comments Korza with a smirk. "Our bodies aren't hypersensitive like you guys are. There's plenty of things to do than fu*king all the time."

"Hey…" comments Sakura with a small frown. "It's not like I have sex **ALL** the time."

"If you could, you would though, am-I-right?" comments Korza with a smirk.

"…" Sakura simply looks away from her friend, she was right, but Sakura didn't want to admit it, but Sakura also knew that not answering just silently agreed with Korza's comment, which brings a small blush to Sakura's cheeks

"But hey, it's just the way you are, you can't help it."

"Gee, thanks…" retorts Sakura with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. "Maybe in the woods, I should _'assault'_ you until your begging for more, then we'll see how resistant to sex you are.

"Hehe… hey, I never said I was against sex, I like a nice big dick as much as any girl… or guy…" comments Korza with a glance to Takeda. "I'm just saying there's other things you could do beside fu*king all day long."

"Like I said…" replies Sakura, starting to appear annoyed. "I don't have sex all the time all day, I DO, do other things yanno."

"Heh, I know!" states Korza with a smile. "I'm just messing with you! I'm not trying to insult you or anything."

"Yeah, we're not _'that'_ much different anyway…" comments Sakura. "You still do like sex and stuff."

"Heh, yeah, a little racial teasing is fun sometimes when done between friends."

"Yeah I guess…" replies Sakura with a smirk, before leaning forward in her seat and poking Korza's right arm with the comment, "Lizard arms."

"Heeey…" playfully whines Korza as she moves her arm behind the seat out of view. "Not nice!"

**\- Local forest -**

Sakura currently walks along a trail in the thick woods with Korza, who wears a white T-shirt and Black shorts, revealing that not only her arms, but a small line of deep blue scales were also on the outer side of her legs, which travels all the way down her legs and under the socks she wears.

Since the two were together, they were allowed to walk along the trail away from class.

Although neither of the girl's managed to see any animals as they walked and chatted, Sakura still found it surprising how similar the area looked to the wooded areas she'd been to on Earth.

About ten minutes into walking the trail, Sakura stops as she sees Korza, who was walking in front of her, turn to face her.

"Hey, I gotta pee, you wouldn't mind if I did it here would you?"

"No, I don't mind, go ahead." Replies Sakura."

"Thanks."

Korza then started to unbutton and unzip her shorts, although, she only gets as far as hooking her thumbs into her panties with her shorts and starting to tug them down before noticing Sakura still looking.

"I little privacy please?"

"O-Oh! I can't watch?" replies Sakura smiling with her cheeks reddening.

Korza's blue cheeks quickly gain a shade of red… "Why?"

"Uh, well, never mind." Replies Sakura, turning her back to Korza.

"Oh yeah, your into that pee-play fetish huh?" comes Korza's voice from behind Sakura. "Well I'm not a fan of having an audience when I'm using the bathroom…"

Sakura though soon hears a rustling to her right and looks in that direction to see Korza walking from the trail and into the woods.

"Hey wait a minute, where are you going?" quickly Asks Sakura, walking to the edge of the trail. "I won't look if you don't want me too."

_"Well I want a little assurance, just wait there, I won't be too long…"_

"Fine." Sighs Sakura.

For the next few moments, Sakura entertains herself with using the edge of her right shoe to draw a large arrow in the dirt of the way the two were going. A few more moments after this though, the blonde looks to the area where she saw Korza walk into.

"Hey, shouldn't you be done by now?"

 _"Uh…"_ comes Korza voice.

Though Sakura immediately guessed the _'problem'_ with an immediate annoyed look on her face.

"Don't tell me you your doing a number two now!?"

_"Heh, just give me a few minutes, I'll be done real quick."_

"Fine…" sighs Sakura with a roll of her eyes as she sits on the ground.

Although, seconds into sitting on the ground, Sakura quickly feels Nina's movement within her, leaving her womb and into her vagina. Returning to her feet, Sakura unbuttons and unzips her panties and pulls them as well as her white panties down to her thighs for a few moments, as she feels Nina near the exit and soon leave her and flying up to eye level with Sakura as the blonde pulls her pants up.

Sakura quickly notices Nina looking around.

"Something wrong Nina?"

 _"Huh?"_ comes Korza's voice.

"Nothing!" replies Sakura, as she hears Nina comment…

_'We're in a forest…'_

Sakura quickly gasps as she sees Nina dart from her down the trail.

"Nina wait!" calls Sakura, taking a few steps before stopping and looking to the places Korza enter. "Korza I'll be right back!" she states, before running after Nina.

 _"Huh!? Hey wait a minute!"_ calls Korza, _"We're supposed to stay together!"_

"Hey Nina, wait a minute!" calls out Sakura as she runs towards Nina, who was still in her sight. "Don't fly off in a place like this!"

 _'I know this place!'_ comes Nina's happy voice in her head.

"Huh?" comments Sakura, seeing Nina stop and fly up and out of sight in the tree leafs above, which Sakura soon stops below. "What does she mean she knows this place…" thinks Sakura aloud to herself, before a memory dawns on her. "Wait a minute, Nina said once that she came from the forest, she's a forest fairy… is it possible that this is the forest she came from?"

In the trees, Nina happily looks around at the familiar sight of the trees, branches and leafs.

"Hehe, I don't believe it, I'm home! It looks so empty though, I can't see any of our homes, heh, so, since I'm with Sakura, I'm on the outside."

Nina flies a little higher to a long thick branch and landing on it…

"Heh, my front door should be right around… here…" states Nina, extending her right hand out, though gasps when her hand meets an invisible vertical structure. "Hey, I can still feel it. So than means everything is actually here, it's just invisible."

Taking flight again, Nina starts to fly back down a level, though gasps when she feels something collide into her from her right, rather hard, causing her to flip in the air twice before righting herself.

"Geez, what the heck was that?" questions Nina, looking around and not seeing anything, although, quickly remembering feeling her door and recalling that what hit her felt like a 'body', a smile quickly returns to Nina's face.

"Hey, is someone there!?" quickly asks Nina, reaching out her hands to try and touch who ran into her. "Grab my hands if you can hear me?"

Nina soon gasps happily as she feels a hand grab her left wrist, and judging from the feeling of the hand, Nina guessed it to be a female fairy.

"Oh, hi!" greets Nina, using her free hand to reach out and feel the other fairies shoulder, before quickly hugging the person, and clearly feeling that the other fairy was a female as she feels the presence of breasts against her chest.

"Talk about coincidences, who'd a thought the forest my master visits would be the one I lived at!?"

After feeling her invisible friend hug her back, Nina pulls herself back and lifts her hands up to cup the other fairies face. "Hey, can you do me a big favor?" she feels the other fairy nod their head. "Great, I wanna do something special for my master, do you think you can gather a few others?"

"Man, I hope Nina doesn't take too much longer…" comments Sakura as she looks around the area she was now alone in.

A long minute later though, as Sakura looks up, she sees Nina quickly fly down with a smile on her face.

_'Hey Sakura guess what!? This is the forest where I lived before meeting you!'_

"Really, who'd a thought that would happen?" replies Sakura smiling, though clearly looking nervous, "I don't mean to rush you or anything, but we don't really have a lot of time to stay here."

 _'Ok! Ok! Just give me a second here.'_ States Nina. _'I wanna give you something really special, to show just how much I like you.'_

"Really? Well, ok, it won't take long will it?" asks Sakura, wondering what kind of special thing Nina could give her.

 _'How long it takes depends entirely on you.'_ replies Nina.

"Ok then, give it to me." Requests Sakura, offering her open right hand.

_'hehe, silly, it's not something I physically give to you.'_

"Oh, then, what is it?"

_'You're going to love it, trust me.'_

Sakura then watches in wonderment as she sees Nina open her mouth to speak, though not to her, before Nina lowers herself to the ground and soon, amusingly to Sakura, begins to dance, as her body begins to glows.

 _'Close your eyes.'_ states Nina.

"Ok." Replies Sakura as she does so.

Just seconds after doing so, Sakura feels an odd tingling sensation gently wash over her entire body, it didn't hurt, or even register as pleasurable and before Sakura knew it, it was gone.

"Ok! You can open your eyes!"

It was Nina's voice, but Sakura was puzzled that it wasn't in her head, more like, in front of her and she could hear a few other whispering voices around her…

Opening her eyes, the first thing Sakura noticed was Nina wasn't alone! Spinning around, Sakura quickly realized she was surrounded by female fairies, some clothed in leafy dresses and bra/skirt combos, some not, but the second thing that struck her was that the fairies were the same size as her!

"Whoa! Where did all of these fairies come from and how did they grow so big!?"

The fairies all shared a chuckle, including Nina, before Sakura sees a red-haired fairy next to Nina, who was one of the nude fairies, who had noticeably larger breasts than Nina and even pubic hair, the fairy walks towards her, commenting, "Sweetie, we aren't the ones that changed…"

The red-head places a finger under Sakura's chin and lifts her head up, allowing Sakura to see the enormous size of the trees.

"Wait a minute, I don't remimber the trees being that big and tall a few seconds ago…"

Then, it hit…

"Whoa!" gasps Sakura, quickly stepping back and in her hurry, falling to her butt. "I'm the one that changed! You made me smaller!"

"Yep!" cheers Nina, quickly running towards Sakura and lowering herself on her knees. "It's the only way I could introduce you to all my friends and show you around!"

"Heh, wow, this really is something special." Comments Sakura with a smile.

"Isn't it though!" cheers Nina, before leaning forward and hugging Sakura. "I can actually hug you now!"

"Hehe, yeah, I guess you can now…" replies Sakura with a smile, before looking down Nina's back to her wings. "Wow, I can see your wings so much closer now…" she adds, moving her left hand towards Nina's right wing and lifting it. "It's really smooth, and I can what looks like veins running through them."

Nina only smiles as she pulls back a little and stands, helping Sakura to her feet. Nina places her left hand on the shoulder of the red-headed fairy to her right.

"This is Kila…"

As Kila lifts her hand to say high, a fairy behind Sakura states…

"Well now that were done here, we're gonna go back to the spring."

Sakura, looking back, sees three fairies flying up, all three naked.

"Bye." Quickly states Sakura, waving a hand to the three, who smile and one of them replying…

"Have fun."

Before the trio fly off and into the trees.

"I gotta get going too." Comes a fairy to Sakura's right, who had long black hair, wearing a thigh-length green leafy dress as she flies off in the direction the first three went, leaving six fairies left that circled Sakura, including Nina and Kila.

"Since we're on a time limit…" states Nina. "I guess I should hurry and introduce everyone else and show you around…"

Although, to both, Nina and Sakura's surprise, a second trio of fairies, two clothed, one with short brunette hair, another with a darker shade of blonde than Sakura and the third, who was nude, had long bright blue hair that reaches near her butt.

Although the surprise came when the brunette and the blonde each grab one of Sakura's arms and flies into the air with a gasp from Sakura.

"Ah!"

"We call first dibs on her!" states the trio.

"Hey! Come back here!" quickly states Nina, flying after the three.

"Ahhh! Don't drop me!" quickly cries Sakura.

From the speed at which the two holding her were flying, Sakura was much more fearful than excited and after narrowly missing a branch, Sakura closes her eyes, chanting, "Don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me…"

"Hehehe, don't worry, we're not going to drop you." States the fairy to her left.

"Heh, wouldn't want you to pee your pants from fear." Adds the fairy to her right.

At that slight reassurance, Sakura opens her eyes, a sees the third, nude fairy flying below her looking up at her smiling.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you did though, If you know what I mean…" the blue-haired fairy states, licking her lips.

Sakura clearly knew what the fairy meant when she sees the lip licking and blushes with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Y-You like pee?" asks Sakura.

"Like it!?" quickly replies the brunette to her left, smiling.

"We LOVE it!" adds the blonde to her right.

"Really? So do I."

"AWESOME!" cheers the trio in unison, before the one below adds, "We're going to have so much fun!"

Although…

"Hey! You can't just steal Sakura from me like that!" comes Nina's voice from behind.

" _'Your'_ Sakura?" states the blue haired fairy. "If anything _'you'_ are Sakura's property!"

"You know what I mean!" calls back Nina.

"You're just gonna have to catch us!" teases the nude fairy.

Sakura quickly gasps when the blue-haired fairy lifts her legs and positions her head between her legs, if not for the other two fairies, she's be sitting on the thirds shoulders.

With now three points of support though, Sakura gasps out again as the wind against her face increased as their speed increase.

"H-Hey you three! Slow down! You're going to run into something!"

"Don't worry, flying is what we fairies do best." States the naked fairy.

"Yeah, with the three of us, Nami'll never catch us!" states the brunette to Sakura's left.

Nina, flying as fast as she could, hearing Sakura's gasps and cries as the trio darts between branches and leaves, could see that the gap between them was increasing.

"Da*nmit, I'm not going to catch them with all three of them flying together…"

A few moments later flying through the trees, the trio pauses and turns around and doesn't see Nina…

"Heh, looks like Nami gave up." States the blue-haired fairy.

"So, who's place are we going to go?" asks the blonde.

"We can go to my place." Suggests the brunette. "It is closer after all."

"OK…" replies the blue-haired girl. "We gotta make each moment count, Sakura's on a time limit.

The trio, with Sakura in tow, quickly flies back from where they came…

"Ahh, come on you guys, do you really have to fly so fast!?" whines Sakura.

"We're on a timer!" states the blue-haired fairy happily.

Zipping pass one tree in particular, Nina emerges from behind and follows the trio…

**\- Meanwhile -**

"SAKURA!" calls out Korza as she walks along the trail, though, she saw nothing and stops with a sigh. "Da*nmit Sakura, where are you? You said you wasn't going to be gone long…"

Korza though nervously looks around the area she was in, it was eerily quite, only the sound of the wind through the trees.

"We're supposed to stay together…" comments Korza to herself.

With Sakura's lack of response to her calls, Korza was getting quite nervous and worried at possibly being alone, she knew she wasn't lost, but still being alone surrounded by a thick veil of trees did nothing to calm her…

"SAKURAAAAA!" she calls out once again… with no answer.

Although, the sound of a twig breaking in the thick foliage to her left causes Korza to gasp and dart her eyes to the sound of the voice.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" she asks, her nervousness starting to show through her voice. "Heh, come on, if this is a joke, it's not funny."

But, thinking that the sound possibly came from Sakura trying to scare her, disappeared when Korza hears deep breathing, almost like, an animal… Korza felt an immediate chill of fear at the sound of the animal.

Forgetting about Sakura, Korza tries quickly stepping away, back in the direction she came, but soon after, an unpleasant odor reaches her nose, and she instantly had an idea of what the animal could be…

"Fu*k…" she groans, before seeing hearing the rustling of the animal, it was nearing her!

Soon, Korza swallows hard as she sees the beast emerge from the trees, covered in a ruffled and dirty coat of black hair, walking on it's arms and legs,

"Hehe… nice Tyuvik…" states Korza, giving the beast a nervous smile and stepping back faster. "I don't want any trouble."

The beast seemed intrigued though and walks towards Korza, who quickly gasps, "Stay back!" causing the animal to briefly stop and Korza sees it sniff the air, causing her to blush.

_'Could it be that he can smell the lingering smell on my butt from taking a crap?'_

Korza quickly gasps again when the animal lifts itself on it's back legs revealing it to be quite taller than her and pound it's fist on it's chest before returning to all fours and charging forwards and Korza quickly screams and turns around and runs as fast as she can.

"I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED TODAY!"

"Wow, you guys actually live in the trees!?" gasps Sakura happily as she now stands in a large circular area in a large tree trunk, as the three fairies stands around her.

"Yep!" States the brunette fairy, "Some of use prefer trees, other's like to build a tree house."

"Really!? That's so cool!"

_'SAKURAAAAA!'_

"Huh?" comments Sakura, turning around to look out of the entrance. "That sounded like Korza."

"If your already being looked for then we don't have any time to waste!" declares the blue-haired fairy as she rushes to Sakura and quickly pulls her shirt up and over her head, revealing her bare chest with a gasp.

Sakura though gasps again when the other two fairies surround her and start pulling down her pants, revealing her white panties.

"H-Hey, wait a minute guys!" states Sakura before, with the two fairies eagerness in removing her pants, causes her to briefly loose her balance and fall to her butt, soon after, feeling her pants leave her legs.

Another gasps comes from Sakura when she sees and feels the blue-haired fairy claim her left nipple between her lips and feels her tongue tease it. Though the surprise also causes Sakura to reflexively move her chest away, resulting in her laying on her back, only pinning herself as she feels the lips return to her nipple, then a second set of lips claim her right nipple, it was the brunette fairy. It was all happening so fast, before she knew it, she felt her legs spread wide and a finger tease her pussy through her panties.

"Stop you guys! Hold on a second!" nearly screams Sakura.

Sakura quickly feels the lips and teasing finger retreat as the three fairies sit up around her, the blue-haired one to her left, the brunette to her right and the blonde sitting between her spread legs.

"What's wrong?" asks the blonde fairy.

"We're moving too fast aren't we?" questions the brunette.

"Uhh, yeah!" states Sakura, before soon seeing the worried look on the all three fairies faces…

"Sorry…" apologizes all three in unison.

"I-I don't mind what you guys are about to do with me, but I don't even know your names. I like to at least know the person's name when Something like this is going to happen." Replies Sakura, smiling.

"I'm Kora!" quickly declares the blue-haired fairy, smiling and lifting her right hand into the air.

"Leena." Replies the blonde fairy with a smile.

"And I'm D'anna." States the Brunette Fairy.

"We just call her Dee though." States Kora."

"And I'm Nami!" suddenly comes Nina's voice, causing the three fairies and Sakura to look to the entrance to see Nina flying just outside, looking quite annoyed. "Ok you three, it's time to give Sakura back!"

Although, before any of the four girls could comment an excited voice outside is heard…

"Nami your baaaaack!"

Nina quickly looks to her right and can only gasp before a naked blur tackles her from view.

"Wow…" comments Sakura.

The three fairies simply ignore what happens just outside and look back to Sakura…

"Anyway, you can call me Dee too if you want." Offers D'Anna with a smile.

"Ok, so…." Replies Sakura, pointing to the fairy to her left. "Kora… Leena… and Dee."

"Yep, that's us!" replies Leena, before leaning forward on her hands and knees, face down to Sakura's pantied crotch and teasing the mound, or more specifically, her clitoral hood, with her finger causing Sakura to flinch with pleasure. "Now can we start?"

"Yeah! Can we start playing with your pretty body!?" eagerly asks Kora.

"Heh, yeah, go ahead." Replies Sakura, smiling with a blush.

Sakura found the trio didn't waste a second, Kora and D'anna's lips where latched onto her nipples again in the blink of an eye, producing a giggling gasp of pleasure from Sakura, before feeling her panties being pulled from her hips, allowing her slowly arousing labia to be lightly tickled by the air, before Sakura gasps with a flinch from the pleasure of Leena's lips on her pussy, feeling her tongue teasing her stiffening clit.

The multiple points of sensation sends pleasure rolling through Sakura's body like a wave. A sudden shot of pleasure jolts her body when she feels D'anna begin to gently nibble on her nipple, while Kora continued licking and sucking on the nipple in her mouth, causing Sakura to moan and squirm her chest, lifting her hands up to Kora and D'anna's head to press them down, silently asking for more.

A quick gasp of pleasure leaves Sakura as Leena begins tonguing the wet slit…

"Mmm, she tastes so good…" comments Leena, licking her lips before heading back to Sakura's southern lips and tongue kissing her pussy, wriggling her tongue around the clinching hole as Sakura's moans continues.

As the minutes pass, Sakura is left only able to squirm and moan in bliss under the three winged bodies, Sakura could feel herself ready to come, just a little longer…

Leena takes a brief pause to 'Mmm' and lick her lips, before looking down to Sakura's blushing wet lips and seeing a thick fluid oozing from her clinching slit.

"Wow, she's so turned on she's oozing!" Leena takes a quick lick of the fluid, starting from Sakura's anus. "Mmmm! It's so sweet! You two just gotta try it!" she adds, before returning her tongue into Sakura's pussy and darting her tongue in and out, before Sakura's gasps out and closes her thighs around Leena's head.

Kora, who had added squeezing the mound of Sakura's breasts around her nipple along with the licking and sucking, with one particular squeeze and lick, Kora tastes something very sweet to her tongue, repeating the squeeze and lick, Kora tastes it again and 'Mmm's', before lifting her lips to look down and moves her right hand to Sakura's breast and squeezing it, causing Sakura to gasp, as well as she as she sees a clearish fluid ooze from the nipple.

"Whoa! Something's coming from her nipple! It tastes really good too!" states Kora excitedly, before latching her lips to the oozing nipple and sucking greedily, releasing a cry of pleasure from Sakura as her body begins to tremble as her orgasm approaches.

"Mmm, I can taste it too…" comments D'anna, before she also begins to suck…

Just seconds later, Sakura nearly screams as she reaches her climax, feeling her honey spurting from her nipples and into the two fairies mouths from there eager sucking, as she feels her pussy spasm wildly as her honey gushes from her pussy, covering Leena's mouth and chin from the initial ejaculation, surprising the fairy briefly before greedily lapping up the remaining nectar flowing from her orgasming hole.

As Sakura's orgasm began to wane, leaving her trembling from the pleasure lingering through her body, Kora and D'anna lift there lips from Sakura's very erect nipples with a satisfying sigh and smile on there lips.

"I've never tasted something so good that comes from a person's body before!" declares Kora happily.

"You can say that again!" adds D'anna. "The only time I know of that fluid comes from the breasts is when a mother breast-feds. What we tasted definitely wasn't same thing! It's so sweet!"

From a few moans from Sakura, the two look towards Leena still drinking up honey, though she soon comes up for air with a big smile and revealing the glistening mess on her mouth and chin, causing Kora and D'anna to giggle.

"Hehehehe, your face is covered!"

"She tastes SOOOOOOO good!" declares Leena, before licking her lips, before looking down to Sakura's still oozing slit, before placing her hands on Sakura's thighs and spreading her legs. "Look! It's still coming out!"

The other two fairies quickly sits beside Leena a gasps at the honey oozing sight.

"Whoa!" gasps D'anna.

"I've never seen anything like that! It's so thick and creamy looking!" states Kora.

Immediately after Kora's statement, the blue-haired fairy quickly lowers her lips down to Sakura's messy labia a takes a few licks before she pushed away by D'anna, who get her taste…

"It's the same taste from the stuff that came from her nipples!"

Kora then quickly pushes D'anna from Sakura's sweet cream to lap up more.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" states D'anna, before grabbing Kora by the hair and pulling her from between Sakura's thighs and greedily licking up the reduced about of Honey that oozes from Sakura's slit.

Sakura meanwhile, simply grins goofily as the three fairies fought over who got to eat her honey, when one set of lips left, another took there place. So greedy for her cream, Sakura giggles as she even feels tongues licking her anus.

The eagerness to lap up, or rather, 'clean' her pussy from the three competing tongue, suddenly reminded Sakura of a mother pig feeding it's young, the image just makes her giggles more.

Moments after the mental image, the three fairies find that they've licked Sakura's labia clean, glistening now from the amount of saliva from the three tongues.

"Dang-it, there's no more." Whines Kora.

"I bet if we make her come again there'll be more." Suggests Leena.

"Good Idea!" states D'anna.

Although, before the trio could starting with overwhelming Sakura's body with pleasure again, the smiling blonde soon gasps as she feels her womb contract, causing her to lower her hands down to her abdomen.

"Hey what's wrong?" quickly asks Kora.

"We weren't too rough were we?" questions Leena.

"Heh, no, you guys were great." Replies Sakura with a smile, before propping herself up on her elbows. "I just have a couple of eggs to lay."

The trios eyes widen in surprise as they briefly look at each other with a smile before returning there gaze to Sakura.

"REALLY!?" they ask in unison.

"U-Uh, yeah." Replies Sakura, puzzled by their sudden excitement.

"We've always heard you guys can lays eggs…" states D'anna.

And Leena finishes, "…But we've never actually seen it!"

"Can we watch you lay your eggs!? asks Kora. "Please!? Pretty Please!?"

"Heh, ok, ok, it's no problem, sure you can watch." Replies Sakura.

"YAY!" cheers the trio as they group hug each other.

"Do you guys want to help me lay my eggs?" asks Sakura.

"Sure!" quickly replies Kora.

"What do we do?" asks Leena.

"Well, one of you can press her fingers in around here…" states Sakura, using her right hand to circle her abdomen. "It's where my eggs are, so by pressing down here, you can help push them out."

Kora quickly reaches her right hand towards Sakura's abdomen and presses down with three fingers, causing Sakura to groan as she feels Kora's fingers manage to press down in the right area to force one egg into her cervix.

"Heh, Nice aim, You managed to guide one of my eggs right into my cervix." States Sakura, before leaning back to lay on her back and spread her leg's causing the trio to look down eagerly at her aroused lips. "Someone else can help by teasing my clit…" adds Sakura, feeling her cervix starting to contract, pushing the egg towards the waiting walls of her vagina.

Leena quickly takes up the offer to tease Sakura's clit, reaching out her left hand to the erect button, gently pinching it between her index and thumb and with a gasp from Sakura, begins to repeatedly squeeze the highly sensitive nub.

For Sakura the pinching of her clit sends a shot of pleasure through her body, causing her to reflexively jerk her hips up as she feels her cervix clinch around the egg forcefully, quickly pushing it out into her vagina, the wet walls of which began a pleasurable undulation, guiding the egg to it's ultimate freedom.

"Heh, that's great! The first one is coming…" states Sakura.

All three fairies smiles as the watch Sakura's labia; It wasn't long before they see Sakura's lips begin to part and spread and a sparkling blue object began to emerge.

"We can see it!" declares the trio.

"O-Ok, you two can stop now…" replies Sakura, feeling the pleasure of the eggs near complete journey.

Kora and Leena quickly pull there hands back, before they hear Sakura begin to groan a little as she pushes, causes the egg to slowly spread her lips wider and wider. The three fairies were silent with awe as they see the jewel covered egg emerge at it's widest point, before Sakura releases a cry of pleasure and the egg was suddenly spat from Sakura's clinching pussy.

Disregarding the fact that Sakura was clearly orgasming in front of them, the three fairies were completely focused on the honey-covered bejewel egg. Leena was the first to reach out and carefully pick it up in her hands. Allowing the three to admire it closer to their wide eyes.

"Wow…" states Kora.

"It's so beautiful…" adds D'anna.

"I've never seen something so pretty before!" states Leena.

Sakura meanwhile trembles from the mild orgasm laying the egg had given her. Although, Sakura's orgasm-fueled relaxation was abruptly cut short when she hears…

"Hey! More of that sweet stuff is coming out!" declares Kora.

Sakura quickly feels a greedy tongue licking at her labia, bringing a grin to Sakura's lips.

Leena and D'anna's attention remained on Sakura's egg, allowing Kora to have her fill of Sakura's honey.

Moments into this though, Sakura's P.I.D around her wrist begins to beep, not only drawing Sakura's attention but the three in front of her.

"It's probably someone sending me a message about coming back…" comments Sakura as she sits up and with a press of a button on the device, a blue window appears with the text… _'Hey Sa-chan, where are you and Korza? The teacher wants everyone to gather together to get ready to leave.'_

"Darn, it looks like my time is up." States Sakura, with a small smile towards the trio.

"Awww! We don't want you to go!" whines Kora, throwing herself onto Sakura in a hug. "Stay here with us!"

"We didn't even get around to playing around with our pee, since you said you liked that." Comments Leena.

"I'm a little disappointed too." States D'anna, smiling. "But I guess it can't be helped. Maybe you can come visit us in the future."

"Heh, I'd like that." Replies Sakura, smiling as Kora hugs her.

Kora though, soon reluctantly releases Sakura, as Leena looks down to the wet egg still in her hands.

"Oh, What about your egg?"

"You guys can keep it." Replies Sakura, getting to her feet.

"Really!?" asks Leena happily.

"Of course, I lay eggs just about everyday." Answers Sakura.

"Oh, now we can brag that we say you lay and egg AND we have proof!" states Kora. "Awesome!"

Sakura simply chuckles to herself, before feeling a particular strong contraction from her womb, causing her to gasp and lower a hand to her abdomen.

"Oh yeah, I had more than one egg… I'm sure I can spare a little more time to lay this last one for your guys before I go…"

The trio cheered a _'YAY!',_ but, the instant the cheer ended, quite an amusing and unexpected event takes place…

There was a shout from outside, a shout that was clearly Nina's, the trio and Sakura had just enough time to look out the _'door'_ , before seeing Nina speeding towards them like a bullet.

"LOOK OUUUUT!" Nina shouts.

Kora, Leena and D'anna barely avoid the collision, Sakura though, not so lucky…

Sakura could clearly see the hit coming, but her brain failed to get the signal to move to her legs in time and as a result, Sakura had the 'benefit' seeing Nina seemingly coming at her in slow motion.

Sakura could see Nina lift her arms up and tuck her head, before she collides right into her abdomen with an arm. That was the moment the slow-mo effect for Sakura ended as she gasps out in shock and pain as she was knocked back and as she and Nina rolled around on the floor to a stop.

Unknown to Sakura though, the sheer force of Nina's arm ramming into her abdomen causes the egg in her to shoot through her cervix and her vagina like a bullet to the floor, causing it to ricochet out of the door, The trio who dodges the collision though noticed the blur shoot from Sakura and out the tree, where they see a short-haired blonde naked fairy speeding towards them, evidently, the same fairy that had tackled Nina earlier, although, this blonde fairy receives an unfortunate surprise, being the hard egg, hitting her in the forehead, causing her to gasp in pain as back-flipped in the air wildly as she fell from view.

All of this happens in seconds, which leaves Sakura laying on her back and Nina laying on her back, on top of Sakura. Coming out of her dazy though, Sakura was greeted with Nina's naked butt laying right on her face.

"Hey, you two ok!?" quickly asks D'anna, as she and Leena hurried towards them, while Kora went to check on the other fairy.

The two could clearly see that Nina was disoriented from the tumble, told from her trying to lift her hand to point to one of them, and her arm moving in a small circle.

"Did I lose her?" comments Nina, before seeming to pass out…

Fully dressed again, Sakura opens her eyes to find that she's normal sized now in the same area she was when she shrunk, though now facing the direction to head back to the group.

Seeing Nina fly in front of her, she smiles and unzips her pants and pulls the front of her panties forward to allow Nina to fly down into her panties and crawl back inside of her, before zipping her pants up.

"I had fun with you guys…" states Sakura to the air, though, knowing the trio of fairies were still around her. "I do hope I can visit again."

Seconds after this parting comment, Sakura hears a vigorous rustling behind her and looks back in time to see Korza run out of the woods a small distance behind her and running towards her in a hurry.

"SAKURA RUUUUUUN!" she screams.

"Huh?" questions Sakura, before watching Korza bolt past her so fast, Sakura felt a considerably breeze.

Looking back in the direction Korza ran, the first thing was the sound of the thing, then Sakura saw it, big, black and hairy, running towards her on it's arms and legs.

"AHHH! What the heck is **THAT**!?" screams Sakura as she quickly bolts from her spot, slipping once on the dirt before her shoes gains traction.

"It's the Tyuvik I was telling you about!" replies Korza, as Sakura quickly closes the gap between them.

"Why the heck is it after you!?"

"You left me alone! Anyway, get rid of it! I'm running out a energy!" states Korza.

"ME!?" gasps Sakura. "What do you expect me to do!?"

"Use your Shakra!"

"I don't want to burn an animal alive!"

"This **REALLY** isn't the time Sakura!" quickly states Korza, glaring to the shorter girl angrily. "Do you want to be raped to death!?"

"Of course not!"

"Then get rid of it! You don't have to kill it, just scare it away or something, just make it go away!"

"Ok! Ok!" replies Sakura.

After a moment though with no action from Sakura…

"What are you waiting for!?" asks Korza.

"I'm trying to think of a way to not hurt it and scare it away!"

"Argh! Just throw a fireball to the ground in front of it, that should scare it off!" suggests Korza.

Without a second thought, Sakura readies a small ball of fire in her right hand, before tossing it behind her, although, in her panic from the best chasing them, Sakura's aim was off, instead of the fireball hitting the ground in front of it, the ball of fire actually hit the animal, causing it to cry out and dash into the foliage.

"Oh! Sorry!" cringes Sakura.

After the beast retreats, the two girls quickly come to a stop, leaning over with their hands on there knees breathing hard, Korza though, soon drops to her butt before laying back on her back as her chest raises and falls rapidly.

"Finally!" gasps the blue-skinned girl. "If I hadn't already emptied my bladder, I'd probably be pissing myself about now."

"Really?"

"Really… by the way, where were you?"

Sakura thinks for a moment of how to answer, before a smile appears on her face…

"Heh, FairyLand."

"Huhhhh?" questions Korza.

END.

***BONUS SCENE***

( _Authors Note: This is simply Korza's 'bathroom' scene, I couldn't fit into the main flow of the story, but I really wanted to do it, so, here it is ^_^)_

Walking a short distance into the trees, Korza stops and looks back to see that the trees blocks her sight of Sakura. Satisfied that the blonde couldn't see her, Korza walks to a nearby tree and places her back against it as she pulls down her shorts, along with her pink panties as she squats down, resting back against the tree.

If anyone or any animal were looking though, they would see that when Korza pulls down her shorts and panties that the scales travels completely up the side of her legs and forming an incomplete 'V' towards her crotch. When Korza squats though, it's revealed that a thin line of small scales travels down each lips of her labia.

With a brief sigh from the blue-skinned girl, A small yellow stream of pee emerges from the lips of her labia, before the stream thickens as the urine forcefully leaves the girl's bladder and down to the ground below with a happy sigh from her.

"Oohhh… wow, I didn't know I had that much in me…" comments Korza with a smile as the thick stream continues to leave her.

A few moments later, feeling the stream beginning to lose force, Korza lowers her hands down to spread her lips to expose her vaginal and urethral openings before baring down and forcing out the last seconds of urine from her bladder. Upon the stream ending, thanks to Korza spreading herself, her pee only drips from her urethral for a few moments, before Korza, with her right index finger, wipes the remaining drops of pee from her urethral opening and wiping her finger on her thigh as she releases her labia, allowing them to hide her two holes once again.

After this, Korza started to stand, but upon feeling a brief gently breeze tickle her anus, a thought quickly enters her head…

_'Hmm, since I'm already in position, I might as well see If I have something in the back-end…'_

Korza quickly settled against the tree again before pushing, causing her anus to pucker out a little. Another brief breeze comes by and Korza quickly giggles from the tickling of her anus and clenches before ignoring the sensation as she resumes pushing.

A few moments after the breeze ends, Korza relaxes, guessing her colon was empty, but decides to test one more time and with a gasp from her, quickly fills the weight and movement of poop in her heading to her anus, which she quickly clenches.

"Well, looks like I do have some to come out…" she comments.

Before resuming to push though, Korza lowers her hands under herself to her butt, grasping each cheek near her anus before spreading them, clearly exposing her clenched anus. The purpose of which being not having to find a leaf or something similar to wipe with, which clearly works as Korza began to push once again, bringing a moan from her as her anus quickly widened to allow a thick brown log of poop to journey from her rectum and fall to the ground with a faint thud.

Suddenly though…

 _"Hey, shouldn't you be done by now?"_ comes Sakura's voice.

Korza blue cheeks quickly turns a shade of red with a nervous smile as another log was sliding from her anus… "Uh…"

 _"Don't tell me you your doing a number two now!?"_ asks Sakura, sounding annoyed.

"Heh, just give me a few minutes, I'll be done real quick." Answers Korza, as her log leaves with a small fart from her.

"Fine…" comes Sakura's answer.

Korza quickly started to try and hurry her body and began pushing harder, which to her pleasant relief, actually worked as she feels a particularly thick and lengthy rope of poop quickly slide out of her, pleasurable massaging her anus on it's retreat, bringing a goofy grin to Korza's face.

"Ohhh, why are these kind always so rare?" she asks herself, before the tail end of the snake leaves her.

After relaxing a little, Korza starts to push again, before hearing something from Sakura she couldn't make out.

"Huh?" calls Korza.

 _"Nothing!"_ came's Sakura's voice, before a few moments later… _"Nina wait!"_ Surprising Korza into clenching her anus and pausing her defecation. _"Korza I'll be right back!"_

"Huh!? Hey wait a minute!" calls Korza, "We're supposed to stay together!" she adds, wanting to stand and pull up her shorts, but she knew she couldn't in the middle of what she was doing. "Da*nmit, Now I really gotta hurry!"

With that, Korza quickly groans as she pushes hard, trying to liberate any remaining poop that was inside of her so she could chase after her friend…


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up is rarely ever easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI RAPE
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction.

**\- Later that day -**

**\- 2:47 P.M. -**

**\- School Bus -**

Worry, concern, even fear currently takes residence inside Lila as she sits next to Sakura on the bus, the blonde currently looking out the window as Lila nervously glances towards her.

 _'What's wrong Sakura?'_ thinks Lila, turning her gaze down to her lap.

At first, after meeting Sakura at the bus stop this morning and seeing her in a much less than cheerful mood, Lila figured she must've just woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something, but that idea began to crumble as the school day went on…

 _'It seems like she's been avoiding since this morning…'_ thinks Lila. _'It's just so annoying and worrying… I wish she'd just tell me what's wrong. After what happened yesterday, it's not like I can keep asking her. Maybe she's still mad at me about that… but wait…'_

Lila looks back to Sakura, who turns her head from the window and notices Lila looking at her. The blonde looks a little surprised for some reason, before quickly averting her eyes with a clear look of worry on her face.

 _'She looks worried more than anything.'_ thinks Lila, before asking, "Sakura, you're not still mad at me for the way I acted yesterday are you?"

"Of course not." Quickly answers Sakura, looking confused. "I forgave you for that… do I look angry to you?"

"Uh, no, I guess not." Replies Lila with a nervous chuckle. _'So that just leaves that she's worried about something…'_

"I'm sorry." Suddenly comes Sakura's low voice, looking down to her lap.

"For what?" asks Lila. _'Why is she apologizing?'_

"I've been kinda avoiding you…" admits Sakura.

_'So she HAS been avoiding me! But why!? Have I done something else I don't know about that she doesn't like?'_

"Why?" asks Lila.

"…"

"Sakura…"

"There's something that's been worrying me since this morning." Replies Sakura.

"So you're avoiding me because you're worried about something?" asks Lila, she was even more concerned that she had done something wrong now. "Have I done something I don't know about that making you avoid me."

"No… It's not really your fault." Answers Sakura.

"Then what's wrong?" asks Lila, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I want to help, I'm your girlfriend after all…" states Lila with a reassuring smile.

Lila though failed to notice the slight flinch Sakura had upon her stating the word _'girlfriend'_ , before Sakura looks towards her with concern written all over her face.

"I'm here if for you if you need to talk about something, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know…" replies Sakura, before giving a small smile. "There's something I need to talk to you about, but I'm too worried, or scared too do it right now."

"There's something you want to talk to me about that's worrying you?" asks Lila. _'Doesn't than mean it is about me?'_

"I'm not ready to do it yet…" replies Sakura. "But trust me, I will soon, just, give me a little time."

Following Sakura's statement, Lila felt a little better, even giving a smile.

"Ok, I don't mind waiting… but can you do me a small favor?"

"Sure."

"Stop looking so gloomy, I don't like to see you like that, I'm used to seeing your smiling face."

Lila quickly noticed the deep blush take Sakura's cheeks from her comment, before a large smile promptly appears on her face, before giggling.

"Ok, I can do that." Replies Sakura.

"Great." States Lila with a grin.

Lila leans in for a kiss, before seeing Sakura quickly lean back away from it, the smiles quickly disappears from there faces and Lila quickly felt the little happiness in her fade and concern fill her again and Sakura looked like a deer in headlights.

"Sakura-"

"U-Uh… h-hey, this is our stop." Quickly states Sakura, standing and quickly stepping pass Lila and heading towards the exit of the bus.

 _'She even avoided kissing me…'_ thinks Lila, before slowing standing. _'What could it be that she's so worried about?'_

 _'Dang-it! Lila's probably so confused!'_ thinks Sakura, worrying written all over her face as she walks along the sidewalk to her home. _'I can't kiss someone I'm not in love with…'_ Sakura quickly places her hands on her head in frustration. _'Argh! I should've let Lila kiss my cheek! Why did I have to completely avoid it!? I'm such an idiot! I bet Lila's going to be worrying about my avoiding her kiss until I talk to her.'_

"Hey Sa-chan, what's wrong, you bomb a test or something?" comes Reni's voice to her left.

"Uh…" replies Sakura, unable to come up with a decent answer from the suddenness of Reni's appearance from her lack of attention.

"Bingo right!?" asks Reni smiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'd be able to retake it."

"Yeah…" comments Sakura simply.

It was thanks to Reni that Sakura felt this way, but she knew this wasn't Reni's intention…

 _'I wonder how long I would've kept being 'in love' with Lila if Reni never asked that question.'_ thinks Sakura. _'It's not like I hate Lila, I do like her, as a friend. I hope I can still be her friend when I tell her… that I'm not in love with her…'_

The sudden image of Lila crying as the raven-haired girl hugs her enters Sakura's head.

_'I don't know if I can do it…'_

"Sa-chan, where are you going?" comes Reni's voice.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sakura quickly realizes she's walked passed her home and was standing in front of Lila's.

"Oh…" comments Sakura with a embarrassed smile and a bead of sweat on her forehead, seeing Lila walking toward her with her brother, she quickly looks away and hurries back to her home. _'Guess I'm more distracted by this than I thought…'_

Entering her home, Sakura heads upstairs and into her room before falling back on her bed, with a worrying sigh.

 _'What am I gonna do?'_ thinks Sakura. _'What would be the easiest way for me to tell Lila I can't be her girlfriend without her getting upset and crying?'_ following this thought, Sakura rolls onto her stomach. _'Ohhhhh! I don't know what to do! I have to tell Lila, but I don't want to hurt her feelings…'_

Soon spotting the pillow in front of her, Sakura stares at the fluffy head rest for a few moments before moving up her bed until she faced down at it before taking a deep breath and planting her face into the pillow and screaming, lasting about seven seconds before Sakura runs out of breath and rolling onto her back with a breath of air and a sigh before opening her eyes with a small smile as she looks up at the ceiling.

_'Well, there's no use stressing myself over this 24/7, I'd probably be a nervous wreck when I do talk to Lila about it if I worry about it all the time. I should just deal with it when I talk to her…'_

"After all…" states Sakura aloud. "Going to Lila all nervous and stuff would probably make her react even worse… I just need to relax…"

After another calming breath, Sakura lowers her hands to her pants and unbuttons and unzips them and pushes them down pass her knees, with her panties following soon after before she spreads her thighs, freely revealing her un-aroused labia as she using the knuckles of her right hand to tap her abdomen a few times.

Just a few seconds wait was all before Sakura felt Nina's movement through her cervix and soon, into her vagina and shortly after, leaving the lips of her labia.

Sakura doesn't bother to pull her pants up as she sees Nina fly above her face, but she did close her legs.

"Thanks again for the surprise you gave me." States Sakura with a smile up to the wet fairy. "It wasn't something you had to do."

 _'No problem!'_ replies Nina with a cheerful grin. _'It would have been rude of me NOT to! After all the nice things you've done for me. I just had to do something in return.'_ adds Nina before frowning a little… _'I just wish I'd had the chance to actually show you around, but those annoying troublemakers got to you first!'_

"Yeah, but I enjoyed my time with them too." Replies Sakura. "They were really excited that I was there, I'm guessing you guys don't get very many outside visitors huh?"

 _'Yeah, at least, not any people.'_ answers Nina.

"By the way…" starts Sakura, moving her hands under her head. "Are there any boys in your village, or uh, town… um, home? All I saw were girl's."

Nina doesn't answer immediately, but Sakura can see a big grin on the fairies face.

"What?" asks Sakura.

 _'Nothing…'_ answers Nina still smiling. _'Yes, there are guy fairies, but the reason you didn't see any is because there are a lot more girls than guys in our village.'_

"How much more?"

_'Hmm… I'd say, about three to one.'_

"Wow, heh, I bet the guys are happy with that."

 _'I'm sure they are… for some reason, more girls than boys are born in our village, but hey, if there's a shortage on the guys, there's always the other nearby villages.'_ replies Nina with a smile.

Smiling from Nina's comment, Sakura finds herself staring up at Nina's beating wings. The look of wonderment on Sakura's face wasn't lost on the small fairy…

 _'What is it? Is something behind me?'_ asks Nina, turning around.

"This may be a stupid question…" begins Sakura, causing Nina to turn back around to look down at Sakura. "But, how could you fly into me earlier and roll around on the floor and not hurt or break your wings? It just doesn't seem that your wings would be able to bend like that."

 _'Oh…'_ replies Nina, lowering herself to Sakura's right side on her pillow and landing in it, and her wings resting against her back. _'Actually, my wings can bend like that, when I relax them like I am now, there soft and flexible. They'll even flap in the wind like they are now.'_ adds Nina, before twisting her upper body to show Sakura her back and shifting right to left, causing her wings to sway. _'See?'_

"I never really noticed before…" states Sakura, leaning on her right side and moving her left hand under Nina's wings, feeling them rest on her hand.

 _'To fly, I have to make me wings firmer, or 'erect'- hehe…'_ replies Nina, before her wings straighten out and extend from her back. _'Like this, there still a 'little' flexible, but no where near as flexible as they are relaxed.'_ she adds, before moving her back again to show the lack of sway from the erect wings. _'I can instantly relax or ready my wings at will, so, when I realized I was gong to crash into you, I relaxed my wings.'_

"I see, well I guess that only makes sense." Replies Sakura with a smile. "If you couldn't relax your wings, I bet you guys would have to be really careful where you fly. Has there been any fairies with a broken or injured wing before?"

 _'Of course there has been.'_ answers Nina. _'Even in a relaxed state, our wings can only bend so much, they can't be folded like a piece of paper, there's a small bone that runs along the edge of our wings.'_

"Is it possible for a broken wing to be fixed or healed?"

 _'Yeah, the only fix is time though…'_ answers Nina.

Sakura quickly notices though the smile that had been on Nina's face quickly shrinks as she looks away from Sakura.

"Is something wrong Nina?"

_'No, it's nothing… It's just, as fairies, our wings are very important to us. A fairy who can't fly is called a Grounded Fairy. It's not too bad if a fairy becomes grounded in or near a village, but away from the safety of a village a Grounded Fairy would be extremely vulnerable to predators.'_

"Predators?" gasps Sakura. "Fairies have predators!?"

_'Of course we have predators, we live in the forest after all. The circle of life, food chain, what ever you want to call it, we're all a part of it, even you, you're just near the top.'_

"Wow, I never even thought of Fairies having predators… but, you're right, we're all animals. What kind of predators do Fairies have?"

_'Well, there's snakes, large bugs, a few large animals, but the biggest predator we fairies have to watch out for are birds, since they fly too.'_

"Geez, it's like you guys are on the bottom on the food chain." Comments Sakura with clear concern on her face.

 _'Hey, we fairies may be small, but we're not completely defenseless.'_ states Nina with a renewed smile on her face. _'We have strength in numbers. That's why villages are rarely ever attacked by our major predators.'_

"What kind of food do you eat in the forest?"

_'Primarily small fruits and bugs.'_

"Bugs?" questions Sakura with a shock and disgust on her face. "Really?"

 _'Of course!'_ replies Nina happily. _'My favorite bug to eat is a nice, juicy-'_

"Stop!" quickly states Sakura, with a bead of sweat on her forehead and a nervous smile. "I really don't want the image of you eating a _'juicy'_ bug in my head."

_'Oh, well, ok then.'_

"It's kinda weird though."

_'What is?'_

"Well, even though you have predators, you're… I guess, predators yourself, right? I just never pictured Fairies in that way."

 _'Well yeah…'_ replies Nina rather proudly. _'We may be small, but a pack of angry fairies can be really vicious.'_

"Hehe…" a bead of sweat reappears on Sakura's forehead with a uncomfortable chuckle from her. "How about we change the subject huh?"

 _'Ok, got any other questions you want to ask me?'_ asks Nina, quickly dropping her butt to the pillow and crossing her legs.

"Hmm…" thinks Sakura.

After a few moments, Nina notices Sakura's expression quickly shift to a slight concern…

"No, I don't have anything else to ask you." Replies Sakura, with a smiles returning to her face.

 _'Are you sure?'_ asks Nina. _'You looked worried about something for a second there.'_

Sakura smiles at Nina for a moment before looking away from her. "It's nothing really…"

Moments later, Sakura feels Nina's tiny hand on her nose, causing her to look to Nina.

_'I may be small, but if something's bothering you, I'll still try my best to help you.'_

"Thanks Nina…" replies Sakura, lifting her left hand above Nina's head and using her index finger to stroke the fairies hair.

 _'You're welcome.'_ states Nina with a smile. _'It's better to talk about your worries and problems rather than keeping them to yourself. Now, out with it, tell me what's bothering you.'_

"Well…" starts Sakura, before rolling onto her back again. "This is probably another stupid question, but, do fairies dream when they sleep?"

 _'Of course we do.'_ answers Nina, flying up and sitting on Sakura's forehead. _'I had a dream this morning, me and Lali were enjoying a romantic evening in a warm pool of water…'_ she adds, ending her comment with a happy sigh and a smile on her face.

"Well, what would you or another fairy do if you had a really weird dream?" asks Sakura.

_'Weird how?'_

"Well…" begins Sakura, looking up at the ceiling with an unsure look on her face. "Weird as in… like, the dream you said you had, what if in the dream, Lali suddenly starting bleeding for no reason you could see?"

 _'You mean, a vision, or premonition?'_ asks Nina, appearing intrigued by Sakura's question.

"That's when you dream about something that happens in the future right?"

 _'Yeah, we fairies sometimes get dreams like that.'_ answers Nina. _'Why are you asking- wait! That's it isn't it?'_ quickly replies Nina with a smile and getting on her hands and knees and looking down into Sakura's left blue eye. _'You've had a vision that's been bothering you.'_

"Yeah…" admits Sakura, closing the eye that Nina looked into. "I had a really weird… or better yet, disturbing dream about one of my friends on Earth."

 _'What ever the vision was, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.'_ comes Nina's reassuring voice, before the fairies flies into the air to look down at Sakura's face.

"How can you be so sure?" asks Sakura, looking up to Nina with worry on her face.

_'Well, have you ever had weird dreams before were you see something in the future?'_

"Well, yeah…"

_'And how often do those visions come true?'_

"None that I know of."

_'See? There ya go, just because you have a vision, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to come true. Many things can happen between the time you have the vision and when it's supposed to occur. Heck, I'm sure you've had dreams before where you wish it_ _**WOULD** _ _happen in real life but it doesn't right?'_

"Heh, you know what, you're right." replies Sakura, with a smile returning to her face. "Just because I dream it, doesn't mean it'll come true. A dream is just that, a dream. Thanks Nina, I feel a lot better about it now."

 _'Glad I can help!'_ replies Nina proudly. _'Just remimber, I'm always here to help.'_

Smiling at Nina's offer, Sakura remembers what she'd have to talk about with Lila, but decides not to tell Nina about it, not wanting Nina to possibly tell Lali, who would then in turn, tell Lila…

Sitting up, Sakura removes herself from the bed and pulls up her pants.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." States Sakura as she heads towards her door.

 _'I want something to drink too.'_ declares Nina, quickly following Sakura and sitting on her right shoulder.

If Sakura would have known what was to occur when she went to get a drink though, she would have likely waited until Nina had occupied herself with something else…

Entering the empty kitchen, Sakura takes a bottle of red juice from the refrigerator and after pouring herself a cup-full, takes a much smaller cup from the cabinet for Nina, but as she pours some juice for Nina, Jin walks in.

"Hi Sara." Greets the woman, walking next to Sakura and taking a cup herself and pouring herself some of the juice when Sakura finishes. "How was your day?"

"It was actually really awesome." Answers Sakura, look up to her mom.

"Really? What happened that made it awesome?"

"During our field trip, the forest we went to, was where Nina came from, and she let me visit her home. I saw a lot more fairies like her and got to play with some of them." Answers Sakura excitedly.

"Wow, that sounds wonderful…" replies Jin, looking to Nina, who was on her knees in front of the cup of juice, before reaching her right hand towards Nina and stroking her blonde hair with a few fingers. "I guess Nina likes you a lot to show you around her home."

"Heh, yeah, I really like Nina too." States Sakura with a smile, looking towards Nina.

Feeling a hand on her own head though, Sakura looks back to her mom.

"Sara, how are things going with Lila?"

"I, uh…" replies Sakura, surprised by the sudden question, glancing to Nina, Sakura sees the fairy looking intrigued, before Sakura herself looks down to the floor. "I, haven't told her yet…"

After a moment, Jin kneels down and gently pulls Sakura into a hug.

"Remimber Sara, it's better to be honest with someone who cares about you than lying to them and yourself. Even though what you tell her may hurt her, just think about how she'd feel if she later found out the truth. I don't think Lila is the type of person who would like forcing you to like her."

**\- Two days later -**

**\- Shakrus (Friday), 3:32 P.M. -**

**\- Lila's front door -**

Wearing a matching blue T-shirt and skirt, Sakura nervously stands in front of Lila's door, with her right index finger just inches from the doorbell. She was incredibly nervous, just before leaving home she figured she was totally ready to talk to Lila, but the closer she walked to Lila's home, she felt fear and nervousness slowly begin join her again. Managing to step to the closed door, Sakura now hesitates with her finger just a small distance from the button.

 _'Come on! You can do this!'_ thinks Sakura, trying to build her courage. _'Lila needs to know, I can't keep avoiding this!'_

After taking a few deep, calming breathes, she quickly stabs the doorbell.

After a few moments, Sakura hears Lila's voice declare she was answering the door and Sakura feels a sudden wave of panic shoot through her.

"I can't do this!" Sakura tells herself before turning and running. "I'm terrible at giving bad news!"

Although, Sakura doesn't even reach the end of Lila's front yard before…

"Sakura?"

The blonde immediately stops with a scared look on her face.

_'I don't have a choice… I have to tell her…'_

"Sakura, did you just ring the doorbell?" asks Lila from behind.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura tries to quickly collect herself has best she can, placing a smile on her face and turning around, seeing Lila wearing just an XXL white t-shirt big enough to hide her waist.

"Heh, yeah, it was me…" answers Sakura, before walking back towards Lila. "I'm, uh, ready to talk to you about what's been bothering me."

"Oh…" replies Lila, with a small, though clearly concerned smile on her face. "That's great, let's talk in my room."

"Ok."

Entering Lila's room, Sakura sees Jillian relaxing on his bed watching TV in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Can you leave for a little while?" asks Lila, walking to the side of her brothers bed.

"Why." Questions Jillian, focusing on the TV.

"Me and Sakura want to talk about something in private."

"Oh, can I listen?" asks Jillian with a smile.

"What part of **PRIVATE** don't you understand!?"

"Geez, ok, I was just kidding." Comments Jillian, sitting up and removing himself from the bed. "I hope whatever you two talk about solves that really moody attitude you've been having the last two days."

 _'Sorry about this Lila…'_ thinks Sakura, figuring that Lila's _'moody attitude'_ was because of herself.

After Jillian walks out of the room and closes the door, Sakura starts to wonder whether she should tell Lila to sit on her bed or not, concerned that, that would cause Lila to worry more, but her problem was solved for her as Lila walks to her and takes her by the hand and leads her to her bed and sits down, followed by Sakura herself sitting to Lila's right.

"Ok, what is it you want to tell me?" asks Lila.

Sakura feels a wave of panic start to come over her…

_'Ok, this is it… how should I tell her? Start talking about something else and bring it up, or just come right out with it?'_

Although seeing that Sakura was clearly more nervous, Lila waits patiently for a few moments, before Sakura speaks…

"I… uhh… do, h-how well do you take bad news?" staggers out Sakura.

"Well, it depends on how bad it is…" answers Lila. "Is it a _'good'_ bad or a _'bad'_ bad?"

"H-how about…" starts Sakura, looking down to her lap, closing her eyes and quickly thinking, _'I'm sorry Lila.'_

"I'm-not-in-love-with-you-bad?"

While Sakura kept her eyes closed in fear of Lila's response, Lila herself was quite taken aback from the reveal, her eyes blinked rapidly as if dust was thrown into her eyes.

"W-What!?" manages Lila in her shocked state after a few moments, causing Sakura to flinch a little before looking towards her.

"I… I'm not in love with you Lila. I'm sorry-"

"But why!?" requests Lila. "How could you be in love with me a few days ago and suddenly not be now!? Did I do something!?"

Seeing the tears forming in Lila's eyes, Sakura felt her eyes start to water…

"L-Lila I… …"

"What is it!?" eagerly asks the raven-haired girl, grasping Sakura's right hand.

"Do you remimber, the day you raped me and told me how you feel about me?" asks Sakura, looking down to her lap again.

"Yeah…"

"And do you remimber me telling you it was your fault that I fell in love with you?"

"I…" starts Lila, before looking down, she could guess where this was going…

"I never felt that way about you until you told me how you feel about me as you raped me. I've never been in love with someone before you did what you did, so when you confessed your feelings to me, even though you did it as you raped me, I fell for it. But, there's nothing about you that I'm in love with."

"Geez, that hurts…" comments Lila lowly.

"N-No!" gasps Sakura, looking back to Lila. "I didn't mean it like that! "There's plenty of things about you that I like, it's just, none of them I like enough to say this is why I love you, or wait, in love with you… mm, it's hard to explain… Oh, how about this, why are you in love with me?"

"Because you were popular when I wasn't." answers Lila.

"If you asked me that question, I wouldn't be able to answer…" placing her right hand over Lila's that holds her right, Sakura continues. "Lila, I like you, I really do, but I'm not in love with you."

"Love, but not in love, right?"

"Yeah, I'd still like to be friends, can we?"

"Fine, whatever…"

With a portion of Lila's hair blocking the side of her face and the manner or her reply, Sakura guessed Lila wasn't in a great mood for talking, she wasn't surprised, she just dumped her after all.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"… No, wait…" replies Lila, looking up to Sakura with her tear streaked face and lifting her right hand from Sakura's to her upper arm. "H-How about a last kiss? Yanno, like on TV sometimes when a couple breaks up."

"I… I don't… can't kiss someone I'm not in love with." Answers Sakura. "It feels weird to me."

"Please? Just this one last time and we can be just friends again." Urges Lila.

"The cheek, you can kiss me there." Offers Sakura.

Sakura could clearly see the frown on Lila's face.

"Fine." Replies Lila.

Sakura turns her left cheek to Lila and waited as the raven-haired girl leans in, before the lips meet cheek though, Lila quickly shifts to try and meet Sakura's lips, only succeeding in a grazing them before Sakura gasps and leans away.

"Hey, I said my cheek!"

"Don't be so selfish!" demands Lila.

"Huh? What are you talking about!?"

To Sakura's surprise, she quickly felt Lila tug on her arm she still held, closer to her and grabbing Sakura by the other arm. Before Lila could attempt to force a kiss though, Sakura pushes Lila away at arms length.

"Lila Stop!"

Attempting to stand was a mistake, as Sakura quickly found herself thrown onto the bed on her back, with Lila sitting on her, pinning her arms down onto the bed as Lila looms over her.

 _'Not again!'_ quickly thinks Sakura, struggling to lift her arms.

"I'm stronger than you Sakura, so stop fighting." States Lila.

"Lila please, don't do this again!" pleads Sakura as tears welled in her eyes.

"I just want a good-bye kiss Sakura, that's all I want."

"Shouldn't the people kissing both like it though? I can't enjoy a kiss with someone I'm not in love with!"

The comment causes Lila to pause briefly, averting her eyes from Sakura's, who thought she'd gotten through to Lila, but…

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

Seeing Lila lower her lips, Sakura tries her best to avoid her lips meeting Lila's turning her head from left to right; only getting in three successful head turns though before Lila's lips catches hers, causing Sakura to close her eyes with a groan, soon followed by tears as she feels Lila's tongue invade her month.

Sakura didn't know which was worse, sexual rape or what Lila was doing to her right now, at least with sexual rape, there was pleasure involved, but now, Sakura felt the opposite, hurt and upset at herself that she could do nothing to stop Lila.

The kiss lasts just a few moments, but for Sakura, they were moments she didn't want.

The first time, she had the energy and anger to slap Lila, but even as Sakura felt Lila release her arms, she couldn't find the desire in herself to strike her, the hurt was too strong, she just wanted to leave…

Turning her head away from Lila, tears still coming from her eyes, Sakura states lowly…

"You got what you want… I wanna leave now."

Without a word, Lila removes herself from Sakura and stands to the side, as Sakura quickly removes herself from the bed and promptly walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Lila, noticing movement near the open window of the room looks to see Lali standing on the window sile, the small fairy looked quite angry.

"I guess you saw that whole thing huh?" asks Lila sadly.

Lila hears nothing from Lali as the fairy flies outside. With Lali's departure, Lila sits on her bed.

"I didn't even feel anything…"

Walking back in her own room, Sakura was glad that Reni wasn't present as she closes her door. Just four steps into the room, Sakura suddenly drops to her hands and knees, almost bowing, as she starts to cry in full.

It was worse than the first time…

**\- Three Days Later -**

**\- Nycalus (Monday) -**

**\- Bus Stop -**

With Lila, Jillian, Jack, Emanuel and Fay waiting, Sakura and Reni soon joins them, both sisters wearing a shirt and skirt.

It's when the bus arrives and stops in front of them, Sakura calls Lila's name, who looks towards her just in time to receive a loud, vicious slap from Sakura, shocking Lila enough to cause her to fall to the ground, before Sakura leaves into the bus, leaving the others and quite a few on the bus, shocked by the sight, except Reni…

"You're lucky that's all you got!" declares Reni, before following Sakura into the bus.

"Whoa!" gasps Fay. "What in the world was that for!?"

**\- 8:31 A.M -**

Near the end of the first hour of school, the class was given a bit of free time to talk with each other; Some students leaving there desks to talk to there friends in different areas of the room.

Sakura was part of one of these groups, happily chatting and laughing; while Lila simply looks on from her desk, the slap made it painfully clear to Lila that Sakura didn't want her company.

Any of Lila's friends that would want to talk to her, she would simply tell them she wanted to be alone. For a few minutes, Lila lays her head on the desk and looks out of the large window in the room, eventually, Lila gazes back in Sakura's direction and sees one blonde with a pony-tail standing to Sakura's left and slowly rubbing Sakura's back, it wasn't a message, that much was obvious. Another girl sat directly across from Sakura, who had short black hair, Lila notice this girl stroking Sakura's left lower leg with her socked foot.

Lila could only guess what the three were talking about with such actions, but seeing it, Lila suddenly felt a particular emotion, which brought scowl to her face.

 _'First day back to school and you already have girl's over you… I bet you couldn't wait to dump me huh?'_ thinks Lila. _'Now you can be the school slut you wanted to be.'_

Even though thinking bad of Sakura, Lila hated it, she still loved Sakura, she knew that, but seeing her appearing to _'bounce back'_ so easily and possibly getting rather friendly with others right in front of her, irks Lila a great deal.

It was pure jealousy…

"Thanks, it feels better now." replies Sakura to the girl with her foot rubbing her leg.

"Don't mention it, rubbing an itch is better than scratching your legs." Answers the girl, before lowering her foot back down unto her own shoe.

"You didn't really have to use your foot though."

"Like I said, I wanted to." Replies the black-haired girl.

Sakura soon looks up to the girl rubbing her back.

"How long are you gonna keep rubbing my back?"

"Heh, sorry." Replies the blonde, pulling her hand away. "The material just feels really good against my hand. It's so soft and smooth."

Just a few minutes before the end of class, still riled up with jealousy, Lila stands and heads towards Sakura, intending to do the female equivalent of a cock-block. However, she didn't get far before feeling a hand on her left shoulder, looking revealed it to be Amu.

"Don't do it." states the pink-haired girl.

"What are you talking about?" asks Lila, brushing Amu's hand from her.

"I saw the evil eye you were giving Sakura." States Amu. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I know whatever your intending to do can't be good, so just stop, it would only make it worse."

"It can't get any worse." Replies Lila, taking a step towards Sakura, before stopping for a moment. _'Being friends would be better… than doing what I'm thinking about…'_

Waiting until the bell rings, Lila catches Sakura heading to the door, the blonde ignoring her calls to her, Lila had to grasp Sakura's right arm to stop her, causing the blonde to quickly spin around and snatch her arm free.

"What is it!?" spits Sakura angrily.

"Can I talk to you real quick in private?"

"The last time we talked in private you raped me, for the second time!" replies Sakura, in a lower tone.

"I-I know…"

"You do remimber telling me what the punishment for rape here on Merkolova is right?" asks Sakura.

"Y-Yes…" replies Lila fearfully.

"And you've raped me **TWICE**! You are **LUCKY** to even be standing here in front of me!" declares Sakura angrily.

"I know…"

"Whatever you want to say to me, say it to me here."

Lila quickly looks around the room and finds that with the few students still in the room, their attention as on her and Sakura.

"Ok." Replies Lila, before taking a step back and lowering herself to her knees.

Sakura's initial thought from Lila getting to her knees was quickly proven wrong, as Lila lowers her head, nearly touching the floor. Sakura was genuinely surprised that Lila was actually bowing, the manner of which reminded her of Japanese movies and anime.

Amu, who still happened to be in the room, seeing Lila use a kneeling bow, was quite shocked. _'Geez, what in the world happened between them that Lila bowing that low!?'_

"I know saying sorry isn't enough…" states Lila, remaining in her bowed position. "…and you're still angry with me, But if your still willing to be friends with me, I'd like it very much."

Getting over the surprise, Sakura takes a moment to look around the classroom, seeing that there were about six other students who were watching them, Sakura's looks down to Lila with a softer frown than she had before.

"You got one strike left." Answers Sakura, before walking away.

 _'Arigato, Sakura…'_ Thinks Lila with a smile as she sits up.

END


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lila still feels bad for what she did and the break-up, Sakura herself seems completely over it, in more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, SHOTA, THREESOME, ANAL, STRAIGHT SEX, ORAL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction.

**\- Next Day -**

**\- Telios (Tuesday), 12:32 P.M. -**

**\- School, Lunchtime -**

Wearing a blouse and pleated skirt, Lila walks into the bathroom. A few steps into the room though, Lila hears what is quite obviously a fart, a thunderous one at that from one of the far stalls, followed by a loud plunking sound and the sound a deep sigh.

Only cringing at walking in on a girl defecating, Lila continues walking and chooses the stall farthest from the where the other girl was in. After closing the stall door, pulling down her skirt and underwear, She lowers her bare rear on the seat, before sighing softly as a stream of pee flows out from between her labia and into the water below.

As Lila continues to empty her bladder, she hears a few plunks from the stall to her far right; a few seconds into the sounds, Lila feels her peeing nearing it's end and reaches for the toilet paper at her left as she spreads her legs, revealing the shrinking stream of pee from her labia. When the stream shifts into dripping, Lila wipes herself dry and stands, pulling up her skirt and underwear, before flushing the toilet and leaving the stall and walking to the sink.

As she washes her hands, the toilet in the other stall is flushed and shortly after, the stall door is opened and looking into the mirror, Lila sees that the source of the sounds she recently heard belonged to Amu, who was dressed in a sleeveless navy blue shirt with a matching pleated skirt and thigh-high navy blue stockings.

"Hey Lila." Greets Amu with a smile. "Somethe'n I ate didn't quite agree with my stomach, hehe." She adds, as she walks to the sink to Lila's right.

"Did I really need to know that?" retorts Lila with a slight frown on her face, turning off the water and shaking her hands a bit before walking to an air hand dryer.

Seconds into it though…

"How are you doing?" comes Amu's voice calmly.

"Huh?" questions Lila, looking to the pink-haired girl as she washes her hands.

"I heard what happened between you and Sakura; So, I've been a little worried about you."

"Wow, I must be pathetic if _'you're'_ worried about me." Comments Lila sarcastically.

"You're not pathetic." Quickly replies Amu looking towards Lila. "I admit, I'm a jerk sometimes, but I'm not the kind of jerk that would laugh at a couple breaking up."

Lowering her hands from the stopped dryer, Lila continues to look towards the small machine as she asks…

"Who told you we broke up?"

"Reni did." Answers Amu.

 _'Well that's not surprising…'_ thinks Lila. _'Reni's not exactly my biggest fan right now because of the way I treated Sakura.'_

"She didn't tell me why though." Adds Amu.

Lila quickly looks to Amu with a little frown.

"It's none of your business anyway."

"So?" comments Amu. "I still wanna know."

"How about choosing _'not'_ being a jerk this time!" retorts Lila, before walking towards the door.

"Lila…" calls Amu, walking towards the air dryer, and Lila stopping in front of the door. "I know we aren't really that great a friends anymore, but I do still care when you're upset like this."

"…"

Quickly finishing drying her hands, Amu walks behind Lila and places a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"And I think I know you enough to know that you haven't talked to anyone about it. I'm willing to listen Lila, you could even tell me your side of the story…"

After a long moment, Amu sees Lila lift her right hand to her face, likely wiping away tears, before commenting…

"I don't have a side, I should have expected it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"… Sakura never loved me the way I loved- love her."

"Huh?"

"You know the expression, _'love, but not in love right'_?" asks Lila.

"Yeah- Ohhhhh…" replies Amu before it clicks in her head.

"Right… but everything was going great until I started acting, well, badly towards Sakura… I became…"

"Possessive?" guesses Amu, with a grin.

Amu could feel Lila tense briefly from her comment, before her shoulders slump.

"Sakura was in a bad mood and wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so, I, assumed the worse." States Lila.

"Was that the day that you accused her of having sex with random people and her having some kind of disease from it?"

"Yeah…" replies Lila with a nod of her head.

"But you two made up didn't you?" asks Amu. "How did Sakura go from that to dumping you?"

"That's what I'd like to know too." Answers Lila. "But Sakura eventually came to me and told me the reason she was dumping me."

"And what was it?

"There was nothing about me she was in love with." States Lila.

"What? How could there not be anything she was in love with about you?" questions Amu. "The reason two people are together is because they both love one or more things about the person, right?"

"It was because of me." Answers Lila, stepping forward enough to cause Amu's hand to slide from her shoulder. "I made Sakura fall in love with me when I was just a friend to her on Earth."

"What?" laughs Amu. "How could you _'make'_ someone fall in love with you."

"Apparently not much." Comments Lila. "Just someone who's never been in love before and a little rape."

The smile quickly fades from Amu's face.

"Joking about rape isn't funny Lila, you know that."

"I'm not joking…" replies Lila, turning around to face Amu with a stern look on her face. "At the same time I told Sakura how I felt, I raped her."

"You WHAT!?" gasps Amu, quickly taking a few steps back from Lila. "Why would you do that!? You know what the punishment for rape is!"

"We were still on Earth at the time." States Lila.

"Is rape not illegal on Earth or something!?"

"Of course it's illegal there."

"Then why would you even do it in the first place!"

"I wasn't thinking at the time."

"Well _'that's'_ a given!" comments Amu. "I knew you were worse than me in picky on people but to actually rape someone!?"

Looking away from Amu, Lila comments, "I did it a second time when Sakura dumped me."

"And you're still standing here!?" nearly shouts Amu, with clear anger on her face and a few currents of electricity running along her body. "Alive and well!?" she adds, stepping towards Lila and grabbing her by the shirt. "Why!?"

"Ask Sakura."

From the comment, Amu calms down considerably, releasing Lila's shirt.

"I see, she must not want to see you get the punishment that comes with raping her. I hope you know how lucky you are, the fact that you're here in one piece or even alive at all is thanks to Sakura."

"I know…" replies Lila, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

Amu soon eye's Lila with wonderment though…

"You _'are'_ in one piece, right?"

"Well, last time I checked, yea…" replies Lila, opening her eyes in time to see Amu reach to the bottom of her skirt and lift, before seeing and feeling Amu grab at the waistband of her panties. "Hey! Cut it out!" gasps Lila, quickly pushing Amu's hands away and backing away. "I said I'm still in one piece!"

**\- Meanwhile -**

Moments before, unknown to the two girl's in the bathroom, stood on girl with short brunette hair, pressing her right ear to the door.

_"At the same time I told Sakura how I felt, I raped her."_

The eavesdropping girl quickly gasps, immediately placing a hand over her mouth.

_"I did it a second time when Sakura dumped me."_

The girl quickly backs away from the door from this additional comment.

"I don't believe it!" she comments lowly.

"Hey Jess, what are-" comes the voice of a blonde girl to her left walking towards her, though Jessica quickly bolted towards her friend with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! You won't believe what I just heard!" she whispers…

**\- Bathroom -**

"Nobody but Sakura knows what I did to her, so stop it!" states Lila as she fights off Amu's playful attempts at pulling up her skirt and pull her panties down.

"Ok fine." Replies Amu, pulling her hands from Lila with a smile. "Anyway, now that you've talked to me, do you feel any better?"

Lila frowns slightly towards Amu, folding her arms over her chest and looks away from her.

"I guess."

"Good! That's was my purpose!" replies Amu. "By the way Lila, you should work on that problem you have."

"What problem?"

"That possessive attitude, not a whole lot of people like it."

"Are you trying to give me relationship advice?" questions Lila. "The girl who loses her tongue in front of a certain _'someone'_."

"U-Uhh…" Amu was quickly silenced by this remark as she cheeks turns a deep shade of red.

"I don't think you're allowed to give me advice on relationships when you haven't even been in one." Retorts Lila with a smirk, causing Amu's left eye to twitch and clinch her fists. Lila though soon smiles and places a finger to her chin, "Now that I think about it, I've actually beat you in having a girlfriend; Who's the loser now?"

Lila grins at the angered, embarrassed expression on Amu's face, she could tell the pink-haired girl couldn't think of anything to say in response. Happy with the results, Lila teasingly flicks a little of her hair as she turns around.

"So sad, so sad, and you're the older one…" Lila comments walking towards the door.

"Your first try was an utter failure!" came Amu's spiteful remark, stopping Lila with her hand on the door. "You had to rape someone just to trick them into loving you!"

"…Shut up!"

"Yanno, have you heard the rumor that's been going around about Sakura since this morning?" comments Amu with a smirk. "It's been going around that Sakura and Takeda have been around each other a lot. So people have been saying they might be a couple now. Hey, do you think that's probably why she didn't seem to care about you yesterday, she had Takeda to talk to?"

There was a moment of silence between to the two, before the door in front of Lila opens to reveal Nadia as well as Sakura, both girl's dressed in a shirt and skirt, the two appear with a smile on their faces, evidently having talked about something amusing beforehand, but both quickly look concerned as they look to Lila and it was Nadia who commented first…

"Lila what's wrong, why are you crying so much?"

"Lila…" starts Sakura, reaching out a hand towards her.

Though Lila quickly pushes Sakura's hand away as she runs out of the room and away from the two.

Nadia soon looks towards Amu, who looked a little surprised.

"Amu! What did you do!?" accuses Nadia. "You actually made Lila cry this time!"

Amu quickly places a hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Da*nmit, I was supposed to be cheering her up! Why did I have to go off and say all that!?"

"What are you still standing here for? You have to go apologies to her!" demands Nadia.

"I know, I know!" quickly replies Amu as she rushes out of the room.

"Seriously…" sighs Nadia, shaking her head, before noticing Sakura calmly walking into the bathroom, then following her. "Hey Sakura, aren't you going to go find Lila too?"

"Amu made her cry, not me. It's not my problem." Replies Sakura, rather simply, as she enters one of the stalls.

"That's, pretty cold of you to say Sakura." States Nadia, with clear concern on her face.

**\- Start of Gym class -**

**\- Locker rooms -**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sakura's scream of pleasure rang throughout the area; in the far end of the room, the small blonde was on her hands and knees. Except for her red gym shorts that were down at her knees, as a sort of cushion, Sakura was completely nude, joined by two boys.

One of the boys on his knees behind her as he quickly thrusts himself in and out of Sakura's clenching anus, his hands gripping her waist as he also moans.

The second boy was in front of Sakura, sitting with his legs crossed and his glistening wet penis very erect and hard.

Sakura's near-orgasm scream lasts just a short few seconds before the boy in front of her places his hands on her head and pulls her head back down, guiding his dick into her mouth again.

Sakura quickly resumes sucking the fleshy rod eagerly, moaning into it as, with the boys help, begins to bob her head up and down.

A few more moments of the boy behind her thrusting into her rectum, a particular louder moan comes from Sakura as she quickly stops the oral on the boy in front of her, though taking him entirely into her mouth, as her back arches up for a few long seconds before Sakura feels her pussy spasm intensely quickly followed by an audible splat as her Honey is ejected from her pussy forcefully and lands on the floor.

With just one ejaculation in though, the boy in front of her grasps her hand and begins to move her head up and down himself as the boy behind quickly thrusts harder into her orgasm-clenching anus.

These two actions clearly intensify Sakura's climax as she moans loudly into the penis in her mouth, which the boy it belonged to found quite pleasurable, as with thrust after thrust into her from behind, Honey is ejected from Sakura's pussy repeatedly, the amount ejaculated from her pussy decreasing each time though until just a single thick 'glob' of cream slowly oozes from her blushing slit, which eventually falls to the large puddle of honey under her.

With her lengthy orgasm finally coming to an end from the continuing assault to her laxed anus, which now brought even more pleasure with the temporary lack of energy to clinch. Also with the clouded mind sensation from orgasm, Sakura noticed too late that the penis in her mouth was climaxing, only noticing when the explosion of male cum reaches the back of her unsuspecting throat, causing her immediately start coughing.

A quick wave of panic shoots through Sakura when she realized she was choking and more cum was coming and the boy was still lifting and lowering her head, evidently, not realizing Sakura was in trouble from the pleasure of his orgasm.

Sakura quickly tried placing her hands on the boys legs and pushing her head away, but immediately found it wasn't working, so she quickly changed into rapidly slapping the boys thighs, which fortunately got the boy's attention, noticing what was wrong and quickly releasing her head, causing Sakura to quickly lift her head, as well as her body in her panic, causing the boy behind her to gasp as he was pushed back a little onto the floor on his back as Sakura quickly lands on him, though with his penis managing to still stay partially inside her anus.

After a few more seconds of choking, Sakura quickly lifts her right hand in a fist and hits her chest hard a few times. Only two hits of her chest was all it took before Sakura coughs up a mouthful milky white cum, coating her lips and chin.

"Hey, you ok!?" quickly asks the boy in front of her.

"Ohhh… yeah, I'm fine now…" replies Sakura with a smile. "Man, I don't think I even choked on cum like that before."

The boy sighs in obvious relief, before the other boy reaches his hands up to Sakura's chest and pinches her nipples, causing Sakura to gasp and flinch in pleasure.

"Why couldn't you have kept choking for a little while longer?" teases the boy. "You're a*s clinched up so hard! It's felt so good, you left me stuck about to blow!"

"Oh, well sorry about wanting to live then." Replies Sakura with a smile.

"Can you move you butt a little so I can come?" asks the boy under her.

Sakura replies by squirming her waist causing her to close her eyes and moan as she feels the head of the boys penis nearly completely leave her tight hole and fully enter her again with each squirm of her hips.

"Ohhh! Just like that!" states the boy under her as he pinches her nipples a little harder in response, bringing a sharp, quick gasp from Sakura as Honey starts to ooze from her nipples.

"That's just the head right?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, and it feels great! Just a little more, I'm almost…"

With the head of the penis being the thickest part, Sakura found the sensation of her anus stretching over and over as she tease it, quite pleasurable.

Although, both, Sakura and the boy under her got a surprise when the other boy in front of Sakura suddenly buries is penis into her vacant pussy, causing Sakura to gasp out and reflexively clinch both her pussy and her sphincter, which brought a rush of pleasure to the dick of the boy under her.

But the boy under her had the additional pleasurable treat of the other penis thrusting into Sakura's pussy, rubbing against the head of his from the thin section of separation between Sakura's vaginal and rectal walls.

Sakura opens her eyes to see the boys smiling face.

"Ever had both holes filled at the same time?" he asks, before pulling back and thrusting back in, releasing a loud gasp from Sakura and a groan from the boy under her.

"N-No!" manages Sakura, before the both repeats the thrust.

It was from that third thrust that brings on the other boys climax, causing him to moan out and thrust is hips up, burying much more of his dick into Sakura's rear with another, shocked gasp from her as she felt the boy's penis erupt inside her.

Although, the sensation of the boy's penis streaming thick ropes of cum into her rectum was overtaking by the nearly unbearable fullness that the two penis in each of her holes gave. It wasn't long before both rods began to move, at an uneven pace and depth.

"Ahhh! S-Stop! It feels like your going to tear me in two!" cries out Sakura, though she made no attempt to push away the boy above her.

"Does it really hurt that much?" he asks.

"It doesn't hurt at all!" quickly replies Sakura.

"Oh, so it feels so _'good'_ that you feel like your going to be split in two?" asks the boy smiling.

"YES! It does!"

"Then there's no reason to stop then if you love it." Comments the boy as he continues his thrusting.

Sakura could do nothing but lay between the two boys and scream loudly in pleasure as they thrust into her. Having both her pussy and anus filled with two thrusting penis' was a completely new sensation to her. The amount of pleasure it gave had surprised her immensely and was far too intense with the suddenness of it.

Sandwiched between the two Sakura quickly grabs the upper arms of the boy above her as she suddenly feels an orgasm speeding towards her.

As her moment arrives, Sakura briefly screams out before closing her mouth and groaning as with one particular thrust of the dick in her pussy, an abundance of her Honey forcefully spurts out around the penis, an action that was repeated two more times before the intense orgasm forces her voice again into screaming out as she continues to come, her Honey forced from her pussy three more times before the climax begins to wane.

Though to Sakura's surprise, the two boys continued, the boy on top thrusting even faster!

"Stop for a second! Ahhhh!" quickly requests Sakura before the pleasure once again over takes her attempt at speech.

"Heh, we just came…" states the boy above with a grin. "We're gonna, fu*k you good!"

"Nice and hard too!" adds the boy below. "We're going to make you come over and over and over!"

Being clearly denied a break, Sakura couldn't even thinks straight from the previous orgasm still rippling through her body. It was just moments later that she felt herself climax again, before orgasms seemed to start to hit her faster and faster, building on each one, the fourth climax happens maybe a dozen or so thrusts after the end of her third, then just seconds later, a fifth orgasm, before Sakura swore orgasm seven rudely stepped into the sixth.

By orgasm number eight, Sakura still had the energy to moan and audibly respond to the pleasure, but visually, she looked exhausted, almost ready to pass out, eyes half closed and her hands no longer on the boys arms above her, but resting limply on the floor at her sides.

The journey to number nine took just seconds, Sakura quickly groaning as it hit, though there was no ejaculation of Honey from her to add to the quite large pool of it below her, the rapid series of orgasms were just too quick for her ovaries to keep up, but the intensity of the orgasm wasn't effected at all.

With the ninth orgasm though, came the two boys groan, signaling there arriving climax, which didn't wait long before with one final thrust from each of them, both fill each of there respective holes in there abundance of cum, causing Sakura to groan again from the pressure in both tunnels. While some of the overabundance of cum from the penis in her pussy comes out around the sides, the penis in her rectum simply adds to what previously was added.

With a sigh from both of the boys from the end of their dual climaxes, The one above sits up and pulls himself from Sakura's pussy, causing his come to quickly ooze out of the slight, small gape of Sakura's abused hole.

The boy below removes his penis as well and carefully pushes Sakura's hot, sweaty body from on top of him, letting her lay on the floor.

"Hey…" he calls to Sakura, smiling as he sees her half open eyes look to him. "What did you think of your first double penetration?"

A smile quickly forms on Sakura's face before her eyes fully close.

"Sakura?" questions the boy, nudging her right shoulder.

"Did she just fall asleep!?" laughs the other boy, crawling over Sakura and lightly tapping Sakura's left cheek.

"How awesome are we!?" cheers the boy to his right.

As the two boys high-five, cum still oozes from Sakura's pussy, soon joined as cum begins to ooze from her slightly gaping anus as well…

END ^_^


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors travel fast, and Merkolovian schools are no different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, POSSIBLE DISTURBING IMAGING, VIOLENCE, INCEST, SOFTCORE YURI

**\- Twenty-six minutes later -**

The first thing that Sakura felt was an uncomfortable chill over her naked body as she awoke. Rolling over onto her right side, Sakura lifts her upper body on two shaky arms; She clearly remembered what she was doing before falling asleep and was a little surprised that she still felt a little tired even after waking up.

"Hmph, you're disgusting!" comes a spiteful girl's voice below her.

"Huh?" questions Sakura, opening her eyes and looking to her left.

Through Sakura's fading haze and blurry sleepy vision, she sees a blue skinned, blue haired girl looking down at her, wearing a shirt and gym shorts. The girl looked less than pleased to see Sakura, who also noticed a black marker in the girl's right hand.

"You could at the very least put your clothes on when you're done being a slut! Instead of just laying there in that crap and letting it dry up on you."

Sakura quickly took a moment to look down at herself, seeing her labia covered with dried honey, a little movement of her jaw told her of dried male cum around her lips. Sakura's red gym shorts were also still around her ankles and below her, between her legs was a large pool of her dried honey.

"Well, it's not like I can help it, I passed out." Replies Sakura, giving a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"Heh, typical…" comments the girl with a frown, before walking pass Sakura. "You really are just a slut."

Sakura watched as the girl walked out of sight to her locker behind the row of lockers in front of her and once out of sight, Sakura frowns as she returns her gaze down to the pool of her honey between her legs.

"I'm not a slut." She states, lowly.

Sitting there for a few moments, Sakura's frustration quickly rose, leading to her quickly getting to her feet, pulling up her gym shorts and walking around the locker to the blue-skinned girl, who was currently dressed in pair of white bra and panties.

"Melina… what's the deal with you?" asks Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" replies the girl, not bothering to look at her as she takes her clothes from the locker.

"Why are you singling me out? You don't treat other Tragalins like you do me and I've seen you happily playing with them. Why are you only picking on me and calling me names."

"Hehe, you really don't get it do you?" comments Melina, looking towards Sakura with a smirk.

"Get what?"

"You're the new girl, those other sluts know how to behave when their around Melina or want to talk to her or something. _'You'_ , don't, you don't know how to control yourself, you'll just open your legs for anyone who asks."

"That's not true!" quickly replies Sakura. "I don't do it with just anyone; just friends, family and anyone in the school."

"Just think about what you just said there for a moment slut."

"What's wrong with what I said?" questions Sakura.

"Friends and family, Melina can understand; But, _'anyone'_ in the school? By definition that makes you a slut."

"No it doesn't! No one in this school has any diseases or anything, so it's safe."

"THAT's your defense!?" questions Melina. "Just, _'it's safe'_?"

"Yeah! Sluts are girls who have sex with anybody and don't care about catching anything. I care about that and I don't want to get pregnant ether."

"It doesn't change the fact that your still a slut, a stupid one at that."

"I'm not a slut!" nearly screams Sakura.

"Really? Then what would you call a girl who would willingly fu*k anyone that walks into the building?"

"I didn't say anyone that walks into the school, and you know what I mean, the students and adults here."

"That's still well over two-hundred people. Are you telling Melina that you'd willingly fu*k over two hundred people and still claim that your not a slut?"

"I…" starts Sakura, before a realization struck, she never even thought of how many people where actually in the school, she was basically saying she'd be willing to have sex with over two hundred people. Even Sakura knew, no matter how safe it was, having sex with even 10 random people would be considered slutty…

"Is it finally sinking in?" asks Melina.

"It's hard to believe you and Korza are sisters. Korza doesn't act the way you do."

"That's your response to realizing you're a slut?"

Suddenly, a question pops into Sakura's head before looking up to Melina.

"Melina, what makes a person a slut to you?"

"Do you _'really'_ need to ask that?"

"Just answer it please."

"Fine, A slut is a person who has sex with a bunch of random people whose name they don't even know."

"Wait a minute…" replies Sakura smile. "Then I'm not a slut, just like I've been saying."

"Yes you are, all of you are." States Melina.

"Nu-uh, I can't speak for anyone else, but even by what you just said, "I'm no slut." Replies Sakura proudly.

"How then, are you not a slut?"

"It's simple, I know the names of the people I have sex with!" states Sakura happily. "So I don't have sex with random strangers I don't know. Plus I haven't actually had sex with that many people from school, just a few people in gym class and their my friends."

Melina soon had the expression of 'whatever' on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha! I'm right and you know it! You can't call me a slut anymore!"

"You still act like at slut." Comments Melina, before reaching down to her gym clothes and placing them in the locker.

"And how do I act like a slut?"

"You were fu*ked about twenty minutes ago in a freak'n **LOCKER-ROOM**! And passed out in your own fluids with cum dripping out of you! If that's not at least **ACTING** like a slut, Melina doesn't know what is."

"Then what do you suggest I should have done then?"

"Find a more private place for one thing, so people can't just walk in on you. Not everyone's interested in seeing that kind of thing all the time yanno."

"Duh, that's the whole reason I do it in the locker-room, while everyone is playing in the gym, I can have the locker room to myself and whoever else wants to have the kind of fun I like."

"Anyway, secondly, you don't bother cleaning up after yourself." States Melina. "What if someone walks in and slips on your cum and hurts themselves?"

"I told you, I passed out. I do clean up after myself."

"Heh, passed out from what?" Chuckles Melina. "Sheer pleasure?"

"Well, yeah, and I was so tired after they made me come so many times, I couldn't keep my eyes open."

Sakura quickly sees and hears Melina giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"You should be the one making the boys faint rather than them doing it to you, or at the very least fu*k them so good they can't move. It's so easy for a boy to make a girl faint from sheer pleasure, but a girl doing it to a boy, now that's impressive." States Melina with a smile.

"Sounds slutty to me." Comments Sakura with a smirk towards Melina.

"What?" questions Melina smiling. "Melina never said _'acting'_ like a slut was that bad. Even she has her moments, especially with father…" she adds, trailing off.

"What was that?" asks Sakura.

"N-Nothing!" quickly replies Melina, looking towards Sakura with an embarrassed chuckle as she face reddens brightly.

"Riiiiight… so being a slut, bad; but acting like one is ok."

"More or less…" replies Melina, beginning to put on her regular clothes, which were a shirt and pants. "You people are horny sex-cravers who can't control themselves."

Sakura's right eye quickly twitches in annoyance as a small vein became visible on her right temple. "How are you and Korza sister's again?"

"What, you expect sisters to be exactly the same?"

"No, but you two are so different, Korza's so, nice and fun to be around; you're so… so, racist and mean."

"Melina's sister is racist too yanno, she's just a lot nicer about it. And it's not like Melina's asking you to be friends with her, she could care less if you even talked to her."

"I would like us to be friends though, I'm friends with your sister."

"Well if you want to be Melina's friend, then don't act like a slut around her."

"I don't." replies Sakura a bit confused. "You walked in on me."

"Melina will clarify then, when you're having that trance thing, get away from her."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Retorts Sakura frowning. "I wouldn't want to Trance around someone like you anyway."

"Good."

"Hmph!" replies Sakura, before turning around and taking a step, before stopping and the slight anger in her face fading before turning around. "Wait a minute, is that why your so racist towards people like me? Did you have a bad experience with someone who Tranced?"

"No, not at all…" replies Melina, pulling the shirt over her head. "She just finds it disgusting at how little control you Hybrids have over yourselves in that state. You could be at a freaking funeral and start fu*king yourself or someone else right in front of a dead body."

"Oh, well, I can see your point in that funeral example. It's not like we trance all the time though, and most of the time, it can be ignored or resisted."

"Not all the time." Replies Melina, before closing the locker door and leaving the lockers and back towards the gym. "Melina would rather hang around pure-bloods than Hybrids."

Sakura simply sighs deeply after Melina's exit and parting comment. She felt even more drained than before.

"I never had to deal with racism before I came here… It sucks…"

In the minutes that follows, Sakura cleans herself and the floor of her honey and other fluids before getting dressed in her gym clothes and making her way out to the gym for the last few minutes of Gym. She didn't need a clock to know that Gym was nearly over since she knew Melina preferred avoiding the crowds and changed her clothes before everyone else rushed into the locker rooms to change.

Not ten seconds after entering the Gym though, Sakura was quickly surprised as two girls ran up to her, one with red hair styled in two pony-tails wearing a shirt and gym pants, the other girl a short haired blonde who wore a shirt and gym shorts.

"Hey Sakura, is it true!?" quickly asks the blonde.

The girls clearly looked both, serious and excited.

"Uh, is what true?" replies Sakura, confused.

"That Lila raped you!" states the blonde in a whispered tone.

"W-What?" gasps Sakura. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Janice told me." Answers the blonde. "Who heard it from Kess and Kess heard it from Jessica who said she heard Lila in the bathroom telling Amu about."

"And you believed them?" asks Sakura, "You know how stories change when someone hears it from somebody, who hears it from somebody else and on and on." Adds Sakura, before promptly walking pass the two girls and quickly thinking… _'Wow, that was close, I can't let people know that Lila raped me. Why would Lila admit to Amu though that she actually raped me though?'_

"Well, I guess it isn't true after all." Comments the red-haired girl.

"Sakura didn't deny it though." Quickly states the blonde, smiling.

"She didn't confirm it though ether." Adds the red-head.

"Think about it, if it wasn't true, then Sakura would have denied it as soon as I asked her."

Just seconds after leaving the two girls though, Sakura feels a hand on her left shoulder.

"Hey Sakura wait a sec." comes the red-heads voice.

"What?" replies Sakura, turning around to face her.

"Do you know you have a nasty word written on your forehead?"

"Huh?" questions Sakura, quickly lifting her right hand to her forehead and rubbing it a little before lowering her hand and seeing black ink on her hand. "What the, what does it say?"

"Well, it used to say _'slut'_." Answers the red-head.

"WHAT!?" gasps Sakura, "Really?" she quickly adds, lifting both of her hands to her forehead to try and rub the rest of the ink off. "Why would someone write that on me, and who-" continues Sakura, before gasping with her eyes wide at the sudden recollection of seeing Melina holding a marker when she woke up. "Melina!" groans Sakura angrily.

"Oh, yeah, that definitely sounds like something she'd do." Comments the red-head.

"I know she doesn't like me, but did she really have to write _'slut'_ on my head?" whines Sakura.

"Well she's pretty much all talk anyway, I'll go drag her here to you to apologize." Replies the red-head, before running pass Sakura.

Turning around, Sakura sees her sister Reni quickly walking towards her. From the serious look on Reni's face, Sakura could guess what she was about to talk to her about…

"Sa-Chan is it true!? Did Lila rape you!?"

Sakura started to open her mouth to reply, but nothing would come out, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want Reni to start flipping out. She didn't know what Reni would try to do to Lila if she admitted Lila actually raped her.

With Sakura's indecision at what to say though, told Reni the truth.

"It's true isn't it!?" gasps Reni angrily. "That bit*h! The next time I see her I'm going to beat her up so bad she'll be wishing she-"

"Reni hold on a second!" quickly interrupts Sakura, grasping Reni's shoulders. "I don't want you to do anything!"

"What!? Why not!? Lila raped you!"

"Reni, I know you just want to protect me and I'm happy for that, but let me deal with this the way I want to, please. I don't want you attacking Lila."

"So your just going to let her get away with it!?"

"Lila already feels really bad about it."

"She SHOULD!" nearly yells Reni.

"Reni please, just keep this a secret, don't tell anyone."

"Give me a reason why I should!"

A look of concern quickly comes to Sakura's face as she looks down.

"I don't want Lila to be killed. I know rape is something horrible, but I don't think someone should be killed over it; And I don't want Lila's nipples and pussy and stuff removed. I'd feel horrible if either of those two things happened to her because of me."

"What are you talking about _'because of you'_!? It's **LILA's** fault not yours! **YOU'RE** the victim, not Lila."

"Please Lila, just promise me you won't tell anyone and don't hurt Lila."

Reni quickly sighs deeply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I won't do or say anything."

"Thanks Reni-chan." Replies Sakura with a smile and hugging her sister.

**\- Later that day, 5:13P.M. -**

Sakura currently lays on her bed on her stomach watching TV, while Reni, who also occupies her own bed, entertained herself with cutting a piece of red fabric with a pair of scissors, once again making new clothes for Nina.

This scene persisted for around fifteen minutes, before Reni spoke up, though still focusing on what she was doing in front of her.

"Sa-Chan?"

"Yeah?" replies Sakura, before chuckling a little at what she sees on the TV.

"You don't have to answer what I'm about to ask, but, what exactly did Lila do to you when she raped you?"

"Why do you want to know?" asks Sakura, looking to her left to Reni, seeing her lower her hands to her lap, stopping what she was doing.

"It just bugs me how well you're taking it." Replies Sakura. "As far as I know, when a persons been raped, they almost become like a different person. Like, a usually happy person would be sad a lot and probably be paranoid. But you seem just fine, besides not really wanting to talk to Lila as much as you used to, and you even want to protect her from the punishment of raping you. I just don't get it, being raped hardly seems to have effected you, so that's why I was wondering what Lila did to you."

"Oh… I see your point…" answers Sakura, looking down to her bed. "To be honest, it did effect me, a lot at the time. The more days that passed after she raped me though, I started to feel better. I'm still mad at Lila, but not enough that I'd slap her or want to see her hurt anymore. It's like, hitting your toe against something, it hurts a lot at first, then it's just a throbbing pain; That's kinda how I feel about it right now."

"So… what did Lila do to you?" asks Reni, looking towards her sister.

"She kissed me."

Reni waited for a moment, until she realized wouldn't say anything.

"Wait, that's it?" she questions. "Just a kiss?"

"You don't understand." States Sakura, continuing to look down. "To me, a kiss is special, it's not something I can just snap my fingers and do just like that. I can't kiss someone I don't love or I'm not in love with."

"Wow, really?" asks Reni. "Not even a kiss on the cheek?"

Sakura shakes her head 'no'.

"I'm fine with other people kissing me on the cheek, but on the lips? Nu-uh, not unless I love'em."

"Wow, so, wait…" states Reni. "What if you're having sex with, like, a random classmate or something and your all hot and horny and in the moment, what would you do if they tried kissing you on the lips, like when they come or something?"

"That's never happened to me before." Replies Sakura. "I hope I'd push them away though."

"Even when both of you are in the moment?" asks Reni.

"Well just their lips."

"What about me?" asks Reni.

"Um, well, you are my sister." Answers Sakura.

"But do you love me enough to kiss me on the lips?" clarifies Reni, with a smile as she removes herself from the bed and walks to the side of Sakura's bed, to her left and lowers herself to her knees, leaning over the bed.

"I, don't think this is a good idea…" suggests Sakura.

"It's ok." States Reni with a smile. "It won't bother me if you can't kiss me on the lips, you've only known me for about two months."

Sakura felt very nervous as she sees Reni pucker her lips and lean in. So nervous Sakura was, that she simply lay there like a deer in headlights; If she couldn't kiss Reni, she'd know it at the last moment… a moment which quickly came, and went, as Sakura found Reni's soft lips pressed lightly against hers.

The affection lasts just a second or two before Reni pulls back with a smile.

"Heh, I guess you love me enough after-all!" declares Reni.

"Heh… hehe, y-yeah…" replies Sakura with nervous relief as her cheeks blushed faintly with a smile.

Sakura was soon surprised as Reni quickly kisses her a second time.

"What was that for?" asks Sakura.

"Well, kissing is a special thing for you right? So, I'm guessing you like to do it when you feel comfortable enough to, right."

"Heh…" replies Sakura simply, smiling as her blush brightens and spreads across the bridge of her nose.

"And since you like it, I don't mind kissing you." States Reni. "Now come on, I kissed you twice, it's your turn." She adds, tapping her lips with a finger.

Sakura hesitates for just a moment, before leaning in, pausing and closing her eyes before continuing and meeting Reni's lips with her own. Unlike the previous two kisses, this one was considerably longer, before one kiss turned into smaller, multiple kisses as lips parted only to be joined again. Soon, the kiss started to deepen, with a slight tilt of the head, Sakura slowly enters Reni's mouth with her tongue, licking at Reni's, who quickly mirrors her sisters action and invades Sakura's mouth with her tongue.

As Sakura began to enjoy the feel and taste of her sisters tongue though, Nina's voice enters her mind.

_'Sakura, help me!'_

Her voice was of desperation, which quickly surprises Sakura into pulling back from Reni with surprise.

"What's wrong?" asks Reni. "I was starting to get turned on."

"I just heard Nina's voice." States Sakura, quickly looking around her room. "I think she's in trouble, she's asking me for help." Adds Sakura, before removing herself from her bed.

"Do you know where she went?" asks Reni, also standing.

"She flew out the window last I saw of her." States Sakura, looking to the window of the room, which was halfway open.

Walking to the window, Sakura soon sees Nina flying towards the window, but got a shock, not only was Nina's flying seem erratic and weak, as the fairy got closer, Sakura sees Nina's naked body nearly covered in something red. It didn't take much longer for Sakura's to realize that it was blood.

"Nina!" gasps Sakura, quickly extending her hands out to the fairy, allowing Nina to fall weakly onto her hands, where Sakura sees numerous cuts of various length and depth covering Nina's small body. The fairies wings were also tattered with holes and cuts. "Oh no, what happened!?"

 _'Close the window!'_ states Nina.

Sakura quickly holds Nina in her left hand and closes the window, just moments later, Sakura nearly falls to her butt in surprise when a large black bird literally runs into the window.

"What the heck!?" gasps Reni, before the sisters see the bird fly away.

Looking down to her left hand, Sakura was glad Nina could talk to her in her mind, the fairy looked too weak to even try speaking physically.

"Nina, did that bird attack you?"

_'Yes.'_

Reni quickly walks next to Sakura and gasps when she sees Nina.

"Whoa! Is Nina ok!?" She's covered in blood!"

 _'I'll be fine.'_ states Nina. _'I just need a safe place to rest.'_

"That's great." Replies Sakura with a sigh of relief, before looking to her sister. "Nina said she just needs a safe place to rest."

After telling Reni what Nina said, Sakura starts to walk to out of the room.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash her blood off." States Sakura.

"Ok."

After entering the bathroom, Sakura quickly walks to the sink and turns on the water, making sure it wasn't to hot or cold before placing Nina under the running water, letting it wash the blood from her body.

 _'Thank you Sakura.'_ states Nina.

Seeing the fairy open her eyes, looking up at her with a weak smile, Sakura smiles back.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad your safe now. I'll take good care of you until you feel better."

 _'I'm lucky I have a giant to protect me.'_ states Nina.

The comment brings a giggle from Sakura, before noticing Nina's eye's close and her head fall to one side.

"Nina?" questions Sakura, before removing her from the path of the water and shaking her hand a little, with still no response from her. "Hey…" adds Sakura, lifting her right hand to nudging Nina with a finger, before her eyes widen fearfully. "No, no, no! Come on, your safe now!" quickly states Sakura, looking around the room for something that could help Nina.

There wasn't really anything in the bathroom suited for such a small body as Nina's though.

Looking back down to Nina, Sakura sees that although she had washed much of the blood from Nina's body, the cuts on her body still bled.

"If I can stop the bleeding maybe she'll wake up… I just need something to wrap her with…"

Looking around the room, Sakura considered using the toilet paper, but quickly thought against it, since pulling it too tight would tear it. Sakura instead, hurriedly leaves the bathroom and into her room, seeing Reni looking through her underwear drawer.

"Hey Reni, do you have something I can rap around Nina? To try and stop her cuts from bleeding?"" quickly asks Sakura.

"Um…" thinks Reni, quickly scanning the room for a few seconds, before looking down to the various panties in the open drawer. "How about one these?" suggests Reni, retrieving a small elastic pair of pink panties from the drawer. "They stretch, so can wrap Nina up as tight as you want."

"Well Nina does like wrapping herself with my underwear…" states Sakura, before quickly taking the panties from Reni and standing to Reni's left, in front of the dresser and placing the panties flat on the top of it, before gently placing down on it, on her back, being careful not to get her wings in the way as she literally rolls Nina's body across the length of the underwear, leaving just her head exposed.

"I hope this helps…" states Sakura with concern. "I told her I'd help her feel better, but I don't know how to help Nina with her cuts. We only have stuff our sized."

"Maybe Lila knows." Suggests Reni. "She's had Lali longer than you've had Nina."

"You're right!" gasps Sakura with a smile, looking to her sister happily. "Lali would know what to do to help for sure!" she adds, before running out of the room, leaving Reni mildly puzzled…

"Well, I guess Lali would too…" comments Reni in a lower tone. "I guess she really is mad at Lila…"

Sakura quickly rushes downstairs and into the living room to pick up the phone to call Lila, who answers after just two rings…

 _"Hello?"_ answers Lila.

"Hey Lila, is Lali there?" quickly asks Sakura.

 _"Um, yeah, Lali's right in front of me actually, why?"_ replies Lila.

"Can you tell her to come over here? Nina was attacked by a bird and I don't really know how to help her."

 _"Really? Is Nina ok?!"_ quickly asks Lila.

"I don't really know." Answers Sakura, "I was washing the blood off of her when she just passed out, and she won't wake up!"

Immediately following her comment, Sakura hears Lila quickly speak, though not to her…

_"Hey Lali come back here! Where are you going!?"_

"Lila?" questions Sakura.

_"Hold on a second Sakura. Lila suddenly just flew upstairs saying she has to go to your place."_

"Well I want her to come over here." States Sakura.

_"Well I'll catch her and bring her over there."_

"You don't need to come." States Sakura bluntly.

 _"Oh…"_ replies Lila, with clear sadness in her voice. _"Well, ok, I see…"_

"Huh?" questions Sakura, before realizing what she said and what Lila thought she meant by it. "Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that!"

 _"It's ok."_ Replies Lila.

"Lila wait-"

 _"Forget it, I'm gonna send Lali over."_ States Lila, before the call ends.

Sakura lowers the receiver with a sigh, "Did I really need to tell Lila she didn't need to come?"

Moments later, Reni's voice comes from upstairs.

"Hey Sa-chan! Lali's here."

Entering her room again, Sakura sees Lalia standing beside Nina, who was still unconscious and contained in the panties. Sakura could clearly see that Lali was concerned as well, likely even more-so than Sakura herself.

"Hey, I wanted to know is she's ok." States Sakura, standing in front of the dresser, looking to Lila.

 _'Can you uncover her?'_ comes Lali's voice in Sakura's mind.

"Sure." Replies Sakura, reaching to Nina and gently unrolling the panties from her body, revealing some of the fabric that was in contact with Nina's flesh, had a moderate amount of blood. "Hey, she doesn't seem to be bleeding that much anymore." Adds Sakura, with a smile.

 _'What happen to her?'_ asks Lila, as she kneels down to Nina's left, placing a hand on her shoulder. _'Was she attacked?'_

"Yeah, she came in being chased by a bird." States Sakura.

 _'What color was the bird?'_ asks Lila, looking up to Sakura.

"Uh, black, why?"

Sakura sees a smile quickly come to Lila's faces as she looks back down to Nina.

_'Good, some birds have poison, the black ones don't. Nami is going to be just fine with a little rest. She's already starting to heal.'_

"That's great to hear." States Sakura with a sigh of relief. "When she was awake, Nina did say she just needed a safe place to rest."

 _'Yeah, we fairies can heal our wounds over time.'_ states Lali, looking up to Sakura again.

"Really?"

_'Yeah, besides loosing a limb, given enough time, we can completely heal from any injury.'_

"That's amazing, how long would it take for Nina to heal from her cuts?" asks Sakura.

_'Well, her bleeding seems to have completely stopped, so, for all the cuts to heal, it'll take about around two hours till she's up and flying again.'_

"Well that isn't too long, but why did Nina pass out? I couldn't wake her up ether." Asks Sakura.

_'It was probably from exhaustion, blood loss or both. The less she moves though, the quicker she'll heal, so I'd suggest not to move her any more until she wakes up.'_

"Ok." Replies Sakura with a smile.

 _'Oh, wait a sec…'_ states Lali, getting to her feet and flying up to look behind Sakura, before pointing. _'Hey, move Nina into the sunlight on the windowsill.'_

"You said not to move her though."

_'I know, but we can get energy from the suns light, it'll help her body heal faster.'_

"Ok." Replies Sakura, before picking up the panties from the sides, to reduce the movement of Nina's body and slowly walking towards the window and gently laying her down on the windowsill, bathed in the suns light.

After placing Nina down Sakura sees Lali land to Nina's right and kneel down before lifting Nina's right side a little and pulling her right pair of wings out from under her body, before switching side and doing the same with the left pair.

"Why are you spreading her wings?" asks Sakura.

_'Our wings gather the energy from the suns light and send it through the rest of our body.'_

"Oh."

 _'Have you ever noticed Nina flying into sunlight at weird times?'_ asks Lali.

"Well, I wouldn't call it weird, but, sometimes, when she's watching TV with me and the sun comes through the window, she'd fly to it and sit on the windowsill and watch TV from there. I never really asked her why."

 _'When we gather energy from the sun, it gives us a relaxed feeling, like you might get with a message.'_ states Lali.

"Really? So Nina's like, getting a message as she watches TV with me? Lucky her!"

**\- Following day, Vevourus (Wednesday) -**

**\- 12:13 P.M. Lunchroom -**

Sakura currently sat at a table with few of her friends, happily chatting and giggling, until Sakura fells a hand on her right shoulder; Looking up, she sees an adult woman with long brunette hair, wearing a simple white dress.

"Ms. Bragou, can you come with me for a little while?" asks the woman.

"What for?" asks Sakura.

"The principal would like to speak with you." Answers the woman.

"Why? Am I in trouble for something?" quickly asks Sakura, worried and confused.

"I don't know, I was just told to find you and bring you to him."

"OK…" answers Sakura, standing, as a few of her friends tease her by commenting…

"Good luck!"

Sakura quickly glares at her friends in annoyance before being lead from her friends.

After entering the main office and being lead through a few halls, Sakura was surprised to see Lila sitting in one of two chairs in the principals office, in front of the desk which the rooms owner sat behind. Walking into the room, Sakura sees the man suggest with a gesture of his left hand for her to sit. Following her rear meeting the seat, she was surprised again when she looks to her left to Lila and sees the raven-haired teen crying, silently with her head down, but rather intensely, large tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Lila, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asks Sakura.

Sakura was quite worried, Lila was just fine the last time she saw her. The sound of the man in front of them clearing his throat drew Sakura's attention.

"Ms. Bragou…" he starts, with a look of seriousness on his face. "I'm going to get straight to the point. While many rumors that travel around this school are of little concern to me; However, recently, one particular disturbing rumor has come to my attention, that I would like clarification on."

Sakura now understood why Lila was crying.

"The rumor is, that Ms. Drenet here raped you, is this true?" asks the man.

"Well…" starts Sakura nervously, looking towards Lila, who was still crying, griping her skirt in her hands.

"I understand that this may be difficult for you." States the principal. "But I need you to ether confirm or deny the rumor."

"If it's true…" starts Sakura, looking to the man. "What would happen to Lila."

The man sighs once before answering, "She would be immediately expelled and dealt with by the authorities."

With this statement, Lila's crying becomes audible with a gasp from her.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" asks Sakura.

"Perhaps you don't know this Ms. Bragou, but rape is a very serious crime here-"

"But what if I don't want Lila expelled or killed!?" suddenly interrupts Sakura, standing as tears brim her eyes. "She's my friend! I don't want anything like that happening to her."

From Sakura's brief outburst, Lila lifts her head to look at Sakura with surprise.

"By that little outburst, I'm guessing the rumor is true?" asks the man, visibly un-phased by Sakura's show of emotion.

"I know rape is wrong and the person should be punished for it, but I don't think killing them is the way to do it." States Sakura. "Plus, Lila's not even an adult, would you really just let her be taken just to be killed!?"

"So Lila _'did'_ rape you?" asks the man."

"So what if she did?"

"It doesn't matter how old a person is, a person who forces themselves on another doesn't deserve the right to live."

"How can you even say that!?" nearly screams Sakura with anger. "No one deserves to die, it doesn't matter what they did!"

The principal sighs once more before standing, "You've answered my question Ms. Bragou, you can go back to lunch now."

"NO!" screams Sakura. "I'm not going to just walk away and let Lila get killed!" she adds, before rushing to Lila and surprising the crying girl as she quickly hugs Lila. "I won't let you!"

Not only Lila, but the principal looked surprised by Sakura's action.

"Ms. Bragou, do you realize the person you're protecting has raped you?"

"I don't care! Lila's my friend!"

"Ms. Bragou, there's no guarantee that Lila would be killed."

"I want Lila to stay in one piece! One Piece!"

With this declaration, Lila now cries and smiles in happiness before wrapping her arms around Sakura.

The principal simply pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Very well." States the man.

"Huh?" questions Sakura, loosening her hold on Lila and looking behind to the man. "That's it?"

"The victim of rape has input on the punishment of the person or persons who rape them." States the principal.

"Really!?" gasps Sakura with a smile. "So Lila won't be killed or have her pussy and stuff removed?"

"If that's what you really want, then yes. But I urge you to think about this."

"You don't have very many friends do you?" asks Sakura with a frown, surprising the man greatly by the comment.

"W-What? Of course I have friends."

"Well I don't want Lila expelled ether." States Sakura.

"She needs to be punished." States the principal.

"Anything's fine as long as she's not expelled, killed or have her pussy and stuff removed."

"Well, then what about having Ms. Drenet's parents informed of what she did and have them deal with her?"

" **WHAT**!?" gasps Lila, "NO! Please! Anything but that!" pleads Lila. "My mom and dad would kill me if they found out what I did!"

"Lila, it's better than the other three choices." States Sakura.

"No! You don't understand!" states Sakura, with fear in her eyes. "You only know my mom and dad as being really nice, but if they get really mad, which they would be! They turn into completely different people!"

Sakura quickly considered what Lila was saying as she look into her pleading eyes, turning to speak to the principal, words never even leave her mouth before he interrupts.

"No, the three major choices are already off the table. Her parents should be informed anyway."

"I'm so **DEAD**!" cries Lila, placing her hands over her face.

END


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura attempts to help Lila by talking her mom down from 'killing her'. but unfortunately for Lila, it backfires, severely.  
> Later, at home, Sakura discovers her moms acting strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE DISTURBING IMAGING, BLOOD, INCEST, M/g ORAL
> 
> Remember the chapter where Sakura is punished for disobeying her parents? Well, think of that, and jack up the intensity of that of oh, say, 10 fold? Regarding Earth standards, what happens in this chapter would be a clear case of severe child abuse/torture. If what you read you find too disturbing, then feel free to skip to the following, happier, sections.

**\- Later that same day -**

**\- 2:42 P.M. -**

For the first time in days, Lila felt her feeling of sadness about the situation between her and Sakura finally fade away, she was really happy now. First, Sakura sat next to her again on the bus ride back home, secondly, during the ride home, Sakura had revealed to her that she'd go home with her to try and talk her parents down from 'killing her', which Lila was immensely grateful for, after having to tell her mom herself what she did to Sakura over the phone. Lila was glad her mom wasn't physically there with her from hearing the anger in her voice. Unfortunately for Lila, the rest of the school day seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. Each foot the bus traveled neared her to her fate, until Sakura gave her the good news…

Now leaving the bus, Lila was a little surprised when she sees and feels Sakura grab her left hand.

"Don't worry Lila, I already saved your life once, how hard could a second time be?" the blonde jokes, with a smirk…

It wasn't a smile, Lila knew that, she deserved to be punished for what she did and Sakura knew that, Lila wasn't going to be getting off easy.

The raven-haired girl could only give a nervous smile with a bead of sweat on her forehead and a low chuckle…

"Hehe… yeah…"

"Let's go then!" states Sakura cheerfully, pulling quickly on Lila's hand as she walks.

"Ah! W-wait… t-there's no rush, we could walk a little slower." Suggests Lila as her nervousness grows.

"I'm sure your mom is _'dying'_ to see you."

Multiple sweatdrops appear on Lila's forehead from Sakura's reply.

 _'Is Sakura really going to help me? Or does she just want to make sure I get punished? …I was thinking about walking around and not going straight home…'_ thinks Lila.

As the two heads towards Lila's home, Reni from behind questions Sakura what she was doing, who turns around to face her.

"I'm going to talk to Lila's mom and dad about something real quick." She answers before continuing on, with Lila in tow.

"Oh, k then…" replies Reni to herself before walking towards the front door of her own home.

Moments later, Sakura and Lila arrive at the latter's front door and it's Sakura who rings the doorbell, as Lila herself swallows hard.

Seconds later, the door begins to open, as the two hear Lila's mom, Helen, "What are you ringing the doorbell for?" questions the woman, dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, looking down to Lila with a very stern look on her face, causing the raven-haired girl to look scared and hide behind Sakura.

Sakura herself, having never seen Helen with the look on anger on her face, felt a pang of fear creep up her spine and she wasn't even the one in trouble!

"Hi Ms. Drenet." Greets Sakura with a smile. "Before you kill Lila, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Don't bother." States Helen simply, before reaching behind Sakura and grasping Lila by the arm with a gasp from her and pulling the teen from her less than useful hiding place.

"Ah! Sakura!" whines Lila, as she's pulled into the house.

"Ms. Drenet please!" quickly states Sakura, stepping into the house and grabbing at the back of Helen's shirt lightly, enough to stop the woman and turn to her. "Let me talk to you for just a few minutes."

"Why?" questions Helen. "She raped you."

"And Lila should be punished, I agree with that, but just give me a few minutes."

Helen looks to Lila for a few moments, who looks up to her moment fearfully, before Helen releases her hold on her.

"Fine, I'll give you two minutes."

"Thanks." Replies Sakura.

Immediately after this, Sakura sees Lila's dad come from a doorway in the hallway in front of her, as Sakura stares at the man, he, himself pays her little attention as he walks to his wife's side.

"So what's going on?" he asks, Lila's dad didn't _'look'_ very upset, like Helen did.

"Sakura wants to talk to me, so stay here and keep and eye on Lila."

"Ok." Lila's dad answers, before reaching a hand down to Lila's and grabbing her by the hair and pulling her towards the living room, before pushing Lila onto one of the couches.

He may not have looked angry, but his roughness with Lila certainly showed it.

Sakura herself, instead of being surprised by the action, could be seen with her thighs pressed together still staring at the man with a blush on her cheeks.

_'Lila's so lucky, I'd love it if he treated me rough like that… I'd love any way he'd treat-'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted though when Helen grasps her chin to quickly jerk the blonde's head to look at her.

"This is **NOT** the time!" the woman states, causing Sakura to blush brighter at realizing Helen guessed, or knew, what she was thinking about. "Now, stop thinking with your pussy for two minutes and come with me." Adds Helen, before turning and walking down the hallway.

"K." replies Sakura simply, following behind.

Moments into walking, Sakura looks behind to see Lila's dad sitting next to her, who sat with her head lowered. When the man makes eye contact with her though, Sakura receives a happy surprise; a quick smile and wink, instantly renewing her blush on her face along with a smile and a growing wet warmth between her legs.

Unfortunately, Sakura was so distracted that she was surprised when she felt herself walk right into a wall, or more specifically, the side of the doorway.

"Ow…" comments Sakura lowly, more embarrassed than hurt.

Walking into the room, which was the kitchen, Sakura sees Helen facing her with her arms crossed.

"Hopefully walking into the wall will help you focus." states Helen. "Now, out with it, what do you want to say?"

"OK, well…" starts Sakura. "I just want to ask that you don't punish Lila _'too'_ badly."

"Why should I? Lila raped you." Questions Helen. "You know by now how serious a crime that is."

"Yes, I do; even though Lila did rape me, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see her killed or have her _'stuff'_ removed…"

To Sakura surprise though, the frowning woman didn't comment to her reply.

"Right?" asks Sakura warily.

"I can understand you wanting to help Lila, even though she raped you. But that won't change my mind of how harshly to punish her." Replies Helen. "So if that's all you wanted…" she adds, before walking pass Sakura.

A step from the doorway though, Helen suddenly feels a hand grab her upper right arm.

"Ok, wait." Quickly replies Sakura.

"Nothing you say is going to change how badly Lila's punished." States Helen.

"I know, so, can you at least do me a favor then?"

Helen quickly sighs, "What is it?"

"When Lila raped me, she just forced me to kiss her. Even though I felt bad about it. I'd feel even worse if she was punished so bad for just kissing me when I didn't want to."

"Your point?"

"Well, I think the punishment should match the crime so, instead of punishing Lila for what she did just a few days ago, how about…"

Back in the living room, Lila was still nervously and anxiously sitting next to her dad, when both of them looks up in the direction Sakura and Helen went when Helen's angered voice is heard…

**"LILA DID WHAT!?"**

"Oh no…" lowly comments Lila fearfully. _'Sakura couldn't have…'_ she thinks.

Lila soon sees Helen walk out of the kitchen and immediately saw the fire of anger in her eyes, her hands clenched into tight fists as a fiery aura surrounded her.

Lila nearly wets herself at the moment of seeing her mom so angry towards her.

Lila's dad, wondering why Helen was so much more angry, stood.

"Honey, what's going on?"

Right after his question, Helen started walking towards her frightened daughter, as Sakura quickly rushes out of the kitchen and runs pass Helen to a few feet in front of Lila who stands.

"Um, Lila…" starts Sakura, smiling nervously with a bead of sweat on her forehead. "I think I may have made it a lot worse for you…" states Sakura.

Sakura is quickly pushed aside by Helen who stops and looks down to Lila.

"You've raped Sakura before!?" the angered woman asks.

"U-Uh…" manages Lila, with her legs shaking.

"You what!?" gasps Lila's dad, who now had the frown of anger on his face.

"Honey…" states Helen. "It's time for Sakura to leave."

With this remark, Lila gasps and look to Sakura, pleading with her eyes for her to do something.

Sakura though, didn't know what she could do, although, she did notice a golden fluid traveling down Lila's legs to pool on the floor. Sakura wished it was a better situation in which she could enjoy Lila's loss of bladder control, but even her sight of it was cut short as felt Lila's dad's hand on her right shoulder and leading her to and soon, out of the door, which quickly closes.

"Oh crap…" comments Sakura, concerned at what she just unleashed on her friend.

Just seconds after the door closes, Lila's bladder was still empting itself down her legs and to the floor as she looks up to her mom.

"You can't even begin to imagine how disappointed I am with you!" declares Helen angrily. "Of ALL the things you could've done, never, NEVER, in my wildest dreams would I have thought you'd actually rape someone!"

"M-Mom…" starts Lila, with tears brimming her eyes.

The teen only manages one word before Helen gave her a vicious slap to her left cheek; hard enough to knock Lila to the floor.

"I didn't say you could speak!" shouts Helen.

Lila simply remains on the floor trembling in fear as her bladder soon empties.

"I didn't teach you to become a rapist!" states Helen. "And I'll be da*ned if I'm going to let this continue! I'm going to get rid of whatever is in you to cause you to behave this way, TO-DAY!" she declares, before kneeling down to Lila and grabbing her by her hand and lifting her head up, with a wince of pain from Lila. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…" replies Lila simply.

"Good…" states Helen before standing, pulling Lila up to her feet by her hair. "Now go to your room and wait for me." She adds, pushing Lila towards the stairs.

As Lila made her way up the stairs, her dad walks towards Helen.

"Try to stay focused." He says, as he walks pass her. "I'm guessing Sakura did try talking you down."

Entering her room, tears stream down Lila's cheeks. Lila's brother, Jillian, already occupied the room. The teen was currently relaxing on his bed watching TV, before seeing his sister walk in.

"You really fu*ked up this time, yanno that?" States Jillian flatly.

Lila says nothing, simply walking to her bed and sitting down as she cried more.

Jillian though, soon leaves his bed to join Lila, sitting at her left before wrapping his arms around her in a hug, which Lila quickly returned. Jillian knew he didn't need to say anything, the comfort of a hug was much more effective.

Lila soon tenses as she feels her mom's presence at the door and hugs her brother tighter.

Helen really was at the door, with the same look of anger on her face as before, but now, in her left hand, she held what looked like a black dildo and what was obviously a black whip.

"Jillian…" she starts. "Go finds something else to do."

"For how long?" he asks.

"Around two hours." Helen replies, walking into the room and stopping in front of the two.

Jillian started to pull away, until he felt Lila hang on to him.

"Remimber Lila…" states Jillian, in a whispered tone. "Mom loves us, she doesn't like doing this ether."

Jillian tries again to pull away but still Lila clings to him, until…

"Lila…" warns Helen.

Lila quickly releases her brother with her mother's warning, looking down to her lap as Jillian stands and walks out of the room, closing the door as he leaves.

"Take off your clothes." Commands Helen.

Lila silently obeys, standing and removing her shirt, bra, skirt and her pee-stained panties and socks, then sitting back down.

"Jillian's right yanno." States Helen. "I don't _'want'_ to do this to you. I love you very much and I don't want to see you hurting in any way. But bad behavior needs punishment… Lila, look at me…"

The teary-eyed teen looks up to her mom.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before I get started on you?"

What _'could'_ she say? Besides the first time raping Sakura was a complete mistake, Lila fully knew what she was doing when she forced herself on Sakura the second time… She had no defense, nothing to say…

The teen simply shakes her head as she looks down to her naked lap.

"Ok then…" states Helen, before taking the dildo-looking device from her left hand and holding it in her right. "Lila, what do you think this is?"

Looking up again, Lila had a brief look of confusion on her face.

"A dildo?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" states Helen. "Since I never could have imagined that I'd be punishing you for rape, I didn't know how to punish you, so I went out shopping and found this."

"W-What does it do?" asks Lila fearfully.

Helen lifts her left hand, holding the whip and grips the base of the phallic device and with a finger of her right hand, pushes a button on the bottom of it.

Fear surges through Lila's body when she sees numerous quarter-inch needles shoot out of the device, causing the dildo to look like a black cactus.

"This…" starts Helen. "Is going in your pussy." She adds, pressing the button again, causing the needles to retract as quickly as they appeared. "On your back."

"M-M-Mom…" fearfully stutters out Lila, backing away from the woman. "That's going t-to far isn't it?"

With a lightning quick snap of the whip, Lila was struck across the left side of her face, knocking her to the bed on her right side as she holds the left side of her face crying.

"I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!" declares Helen. "Now, on your back!"

Lila shakily takes her hands from her left cheek to look and see blood on her hands, as a long, thin bleeding cut was now on her cheek.

Lila slowly repositions herself on her back and spreads her legs a little, revealing her teen labial lips as her entire body trembles from fear.

Helen joins Lila on the bed, propping one knee onto the bed and leaning forward and aiming the dildo to Lila's lips. With the tip of it touching the teens lips though, Lila quickly closes her legs, around Helen's arm.

"Mom please! Don't- AHH"

The teens plea was quickly interrupted as Helen struck her across her chest, between her breasts, with the whip, causing the teen to cry out and quickly lift her ands to her chest and roll over onto her stomach.

Although not on her back, Helen still had access to her daughters pussy and places her right knee against Lila's right leg and placing her left hand on Lila's other, as she inserts the thick phallic object into Lila's vagina, causing Lila to gasp.

"Mom no! Please! I'm sorry!"

Ignoring her daughter's pleas, Helen presses the button…

**\- Meanwhile -**

**\- Minutes earlier -**

Sakura sighs in disappointment seconds after the door closes.

 _'Seems like I did the opposite of helping…'_ she thinks.

Soon after, Sakura walks away from the house and heads to her own home; Upon entering and placing a foot on the step leading to the second floor, Sakura was about to announce that she was home, until she hears talking coming from the kitchen.

Curious, Sakura leaves the stairs and walks down the hall, hearing the voices of her moms, Jin and Layn…

 _"Would she like a chocolate one?"_ comes Layn's voice.

 _"Well, she'll eat it, but vanilla is her favorite."_ States Jin.

Entering the kitchen, Sakura sees the two woman standing at a nearby counter, looking at an image on a screen Sakura couldn't make out.

"It's my favorite too." States Sakura, standing behind the two.

The two woman immediately gasp and turns around, clearly blocking Sakura's view of what the two were looking at as the two looked quite nervous.

"S-Sara! W-When did you get here?" question Jin, still in surprise.

Sakura was quite puzzled from the way the two women had reacted to her presence.

"Uh, I come home everyday around this time."

"Hehehehe, oh course!" states Layn. "We know that, you just surprised us, that's all."

"Oh, well, what are you two talking about and what were you looking at?" asks Sakura, attempting to move and look around her moms, who only move to keep her view blocked.

"Uh, well…" answers Layn, clearly appearing to try to think of something, before Jin comes in… "It's adult business sweetie, it's nothing you need to know about."

"Huh? But I heard you two talking about chocolate and vanilla, how is that _'adult business'_? Questions Sakura, doing the air quotes gesture.

There was something up, she felt it.

"It's between us adults, so that makes it adult business." Answers Jin, causing Sakura to frown.

"You always say that when it's something you just don't want me to know about. And why are you two acting so weird?"

"Like I said…" states Layn. "You surprised us."

Unknown to Sakura, Reni arrives at the doorway of the kitchen, which Jin notice from the corner of her eye and with a quick hand gesture out of Sakura's line of sight, Which Reni notices…

To Sakura's surprise…

"Oh there you are Sa-chan!" comes Reni's cheerful voice.

Sakura manages to look to her right to Reni before gasping as her sister grabs her by the hand and pulls her out of the kitchen.

"I want to ask you something!" states Reni.

"Hey, wait a minute!" quickly replies Sakura.

Back in the kitchen, the two women sigh in relief.

"That was a little too close." Comments Layn. "Heh, that girl walks too lightly."

"And she's not even trying…" states Jin, before turning around to look at the screen, with the image of a cake. "I still can't believe I nearly forgot about her birthday, and I'm her mother."

"Heh, don't feel bad, it's not uncommon for the Hybrids themselves that come here to completely forget about there birthday, considering one of Merkolova's years equals two of your Earth's years." Replies Layn.

"Really? So Sakura probably has no clue we're planning a surprise party for her?"

"Exactly, because she probably doesn't even know her birthday is just a few days away."

"Heh, I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Upstairs, Sakura nearly trips over her own feet as Reni pulls her into their room.

"Geez Reni, I was busy talking to my moms!" states Sakura in annoyance.

"I wanna ask you something." States Reni, continuing to smile and sitting on her bed, facing Sakura.

"You couldn't do it downstairs?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

Sakura quickly groans in frustration at her sister.

"Fine, what is it you want to ask me?"

"If you could have any one thing, what would it be?"

"Huh?" replies Sakura, puzzled at the odd question.

"Yanno, like, a phone, jewelry, etc, etc…"

"Why?" questions Sakura.

"I'm just curious."

"Well what would you want?" asks Sakura.

"Me? Well, I've had my eyes on this one certain set of panty. They have a slight low cut to them and the fabric is decorated in flower prints, and it has a little bit of frills around the leg holes and around the waist band. The panty itself is made of this really awesome fabric that literally molds itself around you."

Sakura expression was one of disbelief.

"Out of all the things you could chose, you just want another pair of panties?"

"Their not just any kind of panties!" states Reni. "The fabric the panties are made of alone are like a Rolls Royce of comfort! Anyway, it's your turn."

"Fine, is there some kind of limit on how much the thing I want can cost?"

"Two hundred credits." States Reni.

"Hmmm… well, I've been seeing a commercial on TV about something that looks like a hoverboard."

"An Airboard?" questions Reni, with a look of wonderment. "Out of everything, that's what you want? Those things only cost like a hundred credits."

"And you want a silly pair of panties when you have a drawer full of'em."

"I collect panties, I've told you that before."

"Pretty weird hobby if you ask me." States Sakura, walking near the window between the two beds.

"Well I'm not asking you." Comments Reni, before standing and walking out of the room.

"Whatever…" sighs Sakura, with a roll of her eyes, before looking out her window, seeing Lila's home, as well as the closed window of Lila's room.

Sakura soon decides to open her window, to let some air in and let Nina, who was currently residing in her womb, fly outside if she wanted. Although, moments after opening the window…

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The muffled sound of a scream reaches her ears, Sakura was puzzled by the sound for only a few seconds until she realized the scream came from the direction of Lila's home, then realizing, the scream, was from Lila herself.

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

Hearing Lila's pained scream again, Sakura quickly closes her window, blocking the sound from reaching her as she steps back in shock.

"She'd have to be in so much pain to scream loud enough to still hear her from here…" comments Sakura as tears brim her eyes.

_'What have I done?'_

**\- Lila's Room -**

Lila lays face down on her bed, crying from the intense pain from her bleeding pussy, as seemingly rivers of the crimson fluid trails from her pin-cushioned vaginal walls.

Lila knew it was best not to move, as every movement, no mater how small, only brought more pain, more bleeding. Even the slightest centimeter of movement, would cause some part of her bleeding tunnel to tense and clench, only driving the needles deeper into the tender pink walls of her vagina.

Lila soon feels her mothers hands firmly grasp her thighs, the surprise of it cause her muscles to briefly tense involuntarily, thus causing her vaginal walls to tense around the spiked dildo and release a wail of pain from her as her pussy throbs from the violation of the spikes driving deeper and deeper…

"Lila…" starts Helen. "I'm sure your wondering why I'm using such a cruel method to punish you… I'm going to explain…"

Lila soon feels her mom start to close her thighs, slowly, in turn, bring more pain to her bleeding hole as her legs began to close. Lila quickly made the mistake of resisting, causing her legs to tense hard, thus bringing a horrible pain to herself, causing her to quickly submit and relax.

Helen stops moving Lila's legs together after only two inches, but for Lila it was two inches of pure torture.

"…And I want you to listen, closely. Do you understand?" adds Helen.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…" stutters out Lila.

"Good… the reason I'm doing this is since one of the punishments for rape is the removal of the reproductive organs and erogenous zones, I don't want that for you. So, the next best thing to that is causing a pain so intense in your vagina, that you'd never think of doing what you did again. It will remain inside you for the duration of your punishment, to constantly remind you of why your being punished. Do you understand?"

"N-N-No…" cries Lila.

"What is it you don't understand?" asks Helen.

"I-I d-don't unders-stand the reason, for u-using a spiked d-dildo." States Lila through her crying.

"Ok, let me see if I can explain this better… you, twice, performed one of the most serious crimes, of a sexual nature. So, as a part of your body that brings your pleasure on a regular basis of however you like, it will now be a source of pain. It is your main punishment for what you did, the other is my require punishment for you. Do you understand now?"

"Y-yes."

Lila knew very well what her mother's _'normal'_ punishment was, which varied in intensity regarding what bad thing she did, and considering what she did this time topped the scale, Lila knew her mom wasn't going to hold back on her, coupled with her _'main'_ punishment, as a whole, this punishment was going to far, far worse than any in her fifteen years of life, and Lila knew it.

Helen soon releases Lila's legs and stands, allowing the striking portion of the whip now in her right hand to fall to the floor, before she raises her arm…

*CRACK!*

"AH-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

An immediate red line of blood forms across Lila's back as the muscles of her entire body tense sharply from the surge of pain, which doubles as the tense also causing her vaginal walls to tense tightly around the spiked dildo, interrupting her initial scream with an even louder one.

Soon after, a second strike, another red line of blood and an even louder scream of pain, then a third, fourth, fifth and on and on it went, until bright red blood covers Lila's back, and seemingly just as much had flowed from her pussy as a very large stain of blood soaks into the bed under the crying, tortured teen, who no longer had the voice to scream and her body shook uncontrollably from the shock of such pain.

Helen herself was sweating, taking a moments break to wipe the sweat from her forehead, as well as the tears going down both cheeks, before whipping Lila's bloody back again.

"Is it gone yet Lila!?" asks Helen.

Lila was still conscious, enough to know what her mom was talking about, who believed through pain and blood, comes release, what ever was in a person to cause misbehavior, apply the right amount of pain and it would leave, the person would no longer have the desire to repeat there mistake or crime.

Helen strikes her daughters bloody back one final time, before fresh tears well up in her eyes, dropping the whip.

"Is it?" she asks once more, before dropping to her knees and the end of the bed and placing her head on the bed covered by her hands as she cries.

Shortly into Helen's crying, she feels a hand on her right shoulder. She knew who it was before turning her head to look. It was her husband, giving her a sad, understanding smile, before kissing her lightly on the forehead and lifting a small container onto the bed, which contained a space filled with water and a sponge, as well as a white jar and spray bottle.

The man soon leaves the room and Helen looks back to her injured daughter and reaches a hand to the spiked dildo and presses the button at the base, which quickly causes Lila's body to flinch, before Helen removes the blood-drenched dildo from her daughter's bleeding hole, which blood now flows out at a quicker pace. Helen then stands, picking up container of healing supplies and walks to Lila's right side, and kneeing down to face her teary face, before placing her left hand gently on Lila's right cheek and looking as though she'd burst into tears again.

"Lila, you know I love you right?" asks Helen.

"Yes…" replies Lila, in a low, hoarse voice.

"I don't like hurting you like this. I'd rather your body be shaking because of how much love I show you, not like this."

"It's ok." States Lila. "I understand."

Helen gives a small smile, before reaching to the sponge in the water, taking it and squeezing out some of the water over Lila's blooding back before gently, wiping her back clean of the blood, an action that causes Lila to frown from the pain that came with Helen starting to treat her wounds.

**\- An hour later -**

**\- Jin and Kevin's room -**

"Ohhh… Sara, It's still a bit- _a-ah!_ S-suprising how good you are at this."

Kevin, Sakura's earth dad currently sits at the end of the bed him and his wife shares, with his pants and underwear down at his feet as he smiles down at Sakura, who stood on her knees between his legs, slowly bobbing her head up and down on his erect, throbbing penis; eyes closed making slow, gentle up and down motions, gliding her small tongue up and down the shaft, following the slight bulging line of the urethra along the underside of the penis.

After a few up and down motions, Sakura stops at the head of the penis, sucking and teasing the most sensitive area with her tongue, which quickly brings a moan from her father, who places a hand gently on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"That feels amazing Sara." He praises, looking down at her, soon meeting Sakura's eyes as she looks up at him as she teases him. "Keep it up a little more and I'll come… just for you…"

The teen quickly smiles on the rod in her mouth and eagerly continues, sliding her lips down the shaft once again.

Kevin was nearly there, when the phone rings, which was at his left. With a hand still on Sakura's head, he reaches to his left to pick up the phone and answering.

"Hello? … Yeah She's right he-Nngh!"

He was abruptly interrupted by his climax, his penis ejecting a number of thick shots of cum into Sakura's waiting mouth, causing him to quickly grab a fistful of Sakura's blonde hair as pleasure floods his body.

Sakura herself, didn't stop her motion when she felt her dad come, she continued, urging more and more shots of cum from her dad, until he was finally empty, causing the man to visibly shudder, before looking down to Sakura with a smile, who then slowly removes the fading erect from her mouth, before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, revealing a large amount of thick cum resting on her tongue.

Kevin moves his hand from Sakura's head and down to the front of her throat and holds his hand there, before Sakura closing her mouth and swallows, allowing her dad to feel the muscles of her throat working.

"How's it taste?" asks Kevin with a smile.

"As good as it always does!" answers Sakura cheerfully.

Kevin soon gasps though as his attention turn back to the phone against his ear.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that! Hold on a sec…" he states, before offering the phone to Sakura. "Here, Lila wants to talk to you."

"Oh, great!" replies Sakura, taking the phone and getting to her feet and leaving the room, which brings a smile to her dads face.

"You're just gonna leave?" he teases, though not loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Heh, what, no cuddling?"

"Hey Lila, how are you doing?" as Sakura, stopping in the middle of the hallway, with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

 _"Yeah, I'm alright."_ Answers Lila, in a cheerful tone. _"I'm alive."_

"Good, I was getting really worried, I could hear you screaming from here."

 _"Really?"_ asks Lila. _"Was I really that loud?"_

"Yeah, I had to close my window."

_"Wow, well now I'm really embarrassed, the thought of being heard outside never occurred to me."_

"I'm just glad you're ok." States Sakura. "What all happened? If you don't mind telling me."

 _"I'd rather not."_ Comments Lila. _"My punishment may be over, but my body hurts a lot from what happened. I can't sit down or stand yet without feeling a really intense pain between my legs, and I'm even walking funny too."_

"Geez… I don't know what to say."

_"You don't have to say anything, like I said, I'm fine."_

"Really?"

_"Yes, really; seriously Sakura, you don't have to worry so much about me. The fact that I'm alive at all and in one piece is all thanks to you. I should be the one thanking you over and over."_

"I just don't like knowing my friends are in pain or being hurt."

_"Ok, ok, time to change the subject, so what were you doing when I called?"_

"Heh, well…"

END


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura turns fifteen and she's not even aware of it! The party truly is a surprise, with a gift from Lila she never would have expected! Also, still wondering why Reni goes after Jillian so much? or how about Amu's love interest, will she finally confess to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, COMPETITIVE VIOLENCE, M/g, ORAL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction

**\- The next day -**

**\- Vevorus (Wednesday), 4:38 P.M. -**

**\- Lila's room -**

Just one day later and everything was fine concerning Lila, or at the very least, seemed fine. Aside from the few times at school where Lila had attracted less than friendly attention; which she knew was from the gossip of her actions with Sakura. Sakura and herself were once again on good terms with each other, Sakura even still considered her a friend. Lila continued to secretly desire to be more with Sakura, but happily settles for friendship.

All in all, everything was back to normal.

Normal enough for Lila and her brother Jillian to be absorbed into a heated fight between there two fighting avatars on the T.V. screen in front of them, as they both held a controller in each hand. The two siblings both occupy their beds; Jillian currently sat with his legs crossed, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans; Lila lays on her stomach, wearing simply an XXL T-shirt, her usual lounging attire, which had risen up her waist to reveal a pair of pink panties she wears.

On the T.V. screen two female fighters dash towards each other, one attempts a flying kick, though missing as the other woman quickly side-steps and draws back a flaming fist…

"Fu*k…" groans Lila.

"Nap time!" happily declares Jillian as he watches his fighter punch Lila's with an explosive hit, propelling the unlucky avatar across the battlefield. "Heh, that's three in a row now!"

"You aren't going to win again, I guarantee it." Retorts Lila.

"You said that last time." Replies Jillian, smiling.

Lila simply groans as the two pick their fighters for the next round, Jillian picking the same female character he had, but Lila opted for one of the male fighters; which didn't seem to help Lila much in the following round as Jillian quickly defeats her for the fourth time in a row. Now even more frustrated, Lila quickly chose a rematch with the same pair of fighters.

This time, Lila's luck seemed to be turning around, with both winning one round. During the third and final round, it begins with Lila being on the receiving end of a lengthy and life draining series of attacks, leaving her with nearly a quarter of life left.

Just when Jillian prepared to happily seal the final round as his, Lila's fighter gets up, Jillian's running attack misses as Lila's avatar backs away and quickly lunging forward with it's own combo of attacks; catching Jillian off-guard with a gasp as couldn't manage to block or reverse a blow before his fighter was sent across the arena with a powerful kick from Lila's fighter, now leaving him with nearly the same amount of health as Lila.

For the next few seconds, the two traded blows and blocks, until one strike from Jillian was deflected and he gasps a "NO!" while Lila herself cheer's a "YES!" as the two see Lila's fighter prepare a special attack, signaled by a brief on-screen freeze, before Lila's fighter punches Jillian's in the stomach, stunning her, before using powerful uppercut to send the woman into the air and leaping up after her and following up with a spinning kick back to the ground, quickly following by a series a energy shots down to the victim before gathering a sphere of energy in one hand and dropping back down to the ground and sending his fist down into the female fighters back with a large explosion and the scream of defeat from the woman.

"HA! I told you I'd win!" declares Lila, sticking her tongue out at her brother, who gives her a half-hearted smirk.

"Whatever, it took you like four tries."

"I still beat you, and I finished with a Special Attack, you didn't those four times you beat me."

"You only beat me once after four straight loses… do it consistently, then you can talk." Replies Jillian with smirk.

"Ok then, fine, when I do beat you again, you have to be my personal servant/slave for the day and have to do anything I ask."

"Ohh, so you want to make it interesting huh? Fine, if I win this next round and stop you from getting two wins in a row, YOU have to be MY servant/slave and have to do what ever I want."

"Deal!"

The brother and sister both snickers to themselves as the match started…

**\- Two minutes later -**

"Noooooo!"

The sinking feeling was instant as the defeated girl on-screen fell… it was such a stupid mistake, an in vain dodge instead of a block…

Lila quickly places her face down to the bed with a groan, as Jillian looks towards her with a smirk.

"Hmm, what should I have you do first?"

Seconds into her pouting at losing, she hears her brother comment…

"Oh, something classic, I want you to give me a back massage!"

Jillian sees his sister lift her head to look at him with a frown.

"You lost fair and square Lila." States Jillian, removing himself from his bed and walking to Lila's and sitting at her left, with his back to her. "Afterall, it was your idea… now get to it."

"Fine…" groans Lila, before lifting herself up with a small wince of pain between her legs and positioning herself behind her brother, sitting on her legs and lifting her hands up to his shoulders and starting to massage him.

"Mmmm… that already feels good." Moans Jillian.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it." Remarks Lila sarcastically.

"Heh, yanno what? I want you to call me Master."

"What!? I'm not calling you that!"

Jillian quickly reaches his left hand behind him and grabs a fistful of Lila's long hair an roughly pulls on it, causing her to gasp as her head was pulled to the left.

"OW! Stop it, your hurting my neck!"

"Then say it then."

"Ok! Ok! I call you that! Just let go!" requests Lila, moving her hands from Jillian's shoulders to his hand holding her hair.

"I'm waiting…"

"Master! Now let go!"

"Good." States Jillian, releasing his sister. "Now, continue the massage, Slave."

"Fine… Master." Replies Lila, with clinched teeth and placing her hands back to her brothers shoulders.

A few minutes into the message, Jillian comments…

"Hey, did you know Sakura's birthday is coming up?"

"Huh? When? And how do you know that?" asks Lila.

"Sakura told me her birthday back on Earth, I don't really remimber why, but her birthday is in June, either the twentieth or twenty-first."

"So, that would be…" replies Lila, lifting her right hand from her brother and counting on her fingers.

"Two or three days from now." Answers Jillian.

"I wonder why she hasn't said anything about her birthday coming up."

"Well, she probably forgot her birthday was coming up."

"Oh, I wonder if her mom and dads are planning a surprise party for her!" states Lila happily. "I should try to get her something… I wonder what would be a good present to get her…"

After a moment of silence, a smirk comes to Jillian's face.

"Heh, how about an hour alone with dad? I bet she'd love that!" the teenage boy teases with a small chuckle.

"Hey that's a great idea!" gasps Lila.

"What?" questions Jillian, turning around to look at his sister. "I was just kidding."

"But it's a great idea, Sakura's already really attracted to dad."

"Are you sure?" asks Jillian. "She likes dad in a sexual way."

"Have you even paid attention to Sakura when dad's around her? Her face get's as red as a tomato and she starts oozing just being around him, that's why she's always fidgeting when dad's around her. Sakura DEFINITELY wants dad in the most physical way possible." States Lila, before removing her hands from her brother and leaving her bed. "I'll be right back!" she adds, before leaving the room.

After finding that her dad wasn't in his room, Lila checks downstairs and finds him in the kitchen, looking through one of the cabinets.

"Hey dad, can you help me give Sakura a birthday present!?" asks the happy teen.

"Huh? Sakura's birthday is coming up? When?" asks the man.

"In a few days, I'm going to call Reni and ask if she knows the exact day."

"Ok then, what do you want to get her?"

"Hehehe… YOU!"

"Huh?"

**\- Two days later, Sakura's Birthday -**

**\- Shakrus (Friday), 3:48 P.M. -**

**\- Shakra Training Center (STA), Arena area -**

"AHHHhhhh!"

Sakura's pained body rolled repeatedly across the ground, before coming to a stop, face-down near the edge of the arena as stray currents of electricity traveled through her body.

The roughed-up teen wore a pink T-shirt and matching pink jeans, as well as the usual full protective covering of the Void Armor, though currently, it hardly seemed effective as she lifts herself up on her hands and knees with a groan.

Standing a few yards away, stood Amu, with currents of visible electricity traveling around her body. The pink haired girl was dressed similarly to Sakura, armor-wise; in terms of clothing, instead of pants, Amu's wore a skirt.

Amu wasn't exactly in perfect condition ether though, her clothes had a few burns and a few scraps her visible on her exposed skin, the teen was also breathing quite quickly from exertion.

"Come on, that's it…" comments Amu, watching Sakura shakily get to her feet. "Good, you ready to quit yet?"

"I told you, I'm not quitting!" answers Sakura, readying herself again as flames cover her hands.

Amu's smiling face turns serious as she readies herself again. "Good."

Out of the arena, sat Reni, Lila, Rima and Lillith, Nina, Lali and Pepe. The Fiser's all sat on the bleacher one level below the others. Nina clearly look worried though…

"I don't think I like this…" states Nina. "It looks like Sakura's really getting hurt." She adds, before cringing as she sees Sakura take another hard blow, knocking her down and away from Amu, though she quickly gets to her feet again, dodging a few strikes before connecting with one of her own.

"Well Amu wants to see if Sakura has what it takes for a real match." States Lillith. "Since Sakura wants to participate in the real thing, Amu wants to give her a taste of the real thing."

"I still don't like it, Sakura looks more beat up than Amu does." Replies Nina.

"Well she hasn't given up." States Lillith with a smile. "Every time Amu knocks her down, she get's back up. It looks like she's trying her best to beat her."

"You think Sakura can win?"

"It's possible, it's not like Amu's undefeated."

With three rapid balls of fire successfully hitting Amu, the force of the third hitting her knocks her back onto her back with a pained groan. Hearing a battle cry-like scream from Sakura though, Amu quickly lifts her head to see the blonde running towards her with her fists enveloped in flames. Amu quickly rolls backwards and flips up to her feet before Sakura hammers the ground with a large ball of fire.

"Going in for the final blow, I'm impressed." Comments Amu, with a small smirk. "But I wonder, did you try it knowing I was going to move?"

"Stay down next time and you'll find out!" Answers Sakura, quickly running towards Amu again.

Once within striking distance, Sakura tries a few punches, aimed towards Amu's head, who skillfully dodges out of the way, stepping backwards, until the sense of her left foot stepping back meets empty air, immediately causing Amu to realizes she was about to step right out of the arena…

But it never happened, as she quickly lifts her left knee, connecting directly to Sakura's stomach, causing the smaller girl to gasp as she felt the wind briefly knocked out of her, causing her to lean over on the knee, before gasping again as she felt Amu's left elbow come down on her back, knocking her roughly to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" states Amu, squatting down next to Sakura clutching her stomach. "It's a reflex I've developed if I'm about to step back and off the arena." Amu soon rises to her feet and leans down offering a hand to Sakura. "I'll help you up, come on."

Sakura soon does take Amu's hand, with her left, although, once she had one foot flat on the ground, looking up, she saw her target…

This time, it was Amu who gasps out in pain as Sakura sent her flaming right fist up between her legs to connect to the most unlikely of targets. It wasn't just a simple punch though, with the successful connection, there was also a small fiery explosion, causing Amu's skirt to flutter wildly, before the pink-haired girl falls to her knees, clutching herself.

"This fight isn't over yet!" declares Sakura, getting back to her feet.

Quickly drawing back her right foot, enveloped in flames, she kicks Amu back towards the middle of the arena, who rolls to a stop, before slowing getting to her feet.

"Well now…" comments Amu to herself, looking towards Sakura walking towards her. "So this is your serious side… I like it."

"Geez, did you see the way Sakura kicked Amu!?" gasps Lila.

"I think this fight just got serious…" comments Reni.

Firing a bolt of lightning, that Sakura quickly dodges, the blonde quickly counters with a fireball, which Amu dodges, although, Amu quickly notices that the hand from which Sakura sent the ball, didn't lower and her hand was open. At first thinking that Sakura was just going to fire another ball, Amu was confused when she didn't, and even more confused when Sakura's open hand formed a fist, until the blonde drew back the fist and Amu gasps.

 _'No way!'_ she thinks, quickly looking back and gasping just in time as the fireball that she dodged, sped towards her and hit her in the chest, knocking her back a few steps towards Sakura.

Amu turns back to Sakura in time to see the blonde rapidly firing rather small fireballs at her, causing Amu, in her mild panic, to quickly lift her arms up to shield her face.

Although, Amu quickly realizes that she wasn't getting hit, a few moments after hearing Sakura fire the last shot, Amu lowers her arms and quickly gasps when she sees a large number of flaming balls surrounding her. Looking to Sakura, Amu's sees the younger girl's arms outstretched.

"When did you learn to do this!?" demands Amu.

Sakura quickly crosses her arms, causing the balls of fire around Amu to all run themselves into Amu with a quite sizable explosion, nearly drowning out Amu's scream.

When the smoke dissipates, Amu lays face-down on the ground, And Sakura, feeling drained after such an energy intensive attack, falls to her knees.

The others on the bleachers all look stunned at seeing Amu laying on the floor.

"I think she actually did it!" States Reni.

"Sakura, beat Amu…" Adds Rima.

The Fisers were also just as stunned, though Nina quickly recovers, cheering even…

"WAY TO GO SAKURA! YOU WON!"

Soon hearing the cheering from her friends, Sakura smiles from the accomplishment.

However, the sense of achievement quickly passes as she hears a groan from Amu, then movement from her and when the older teen sits up on her hands and knees, shaking her head a few times; the cheers from the crowd quickly stop.

"Yanno…" starts Amu. "You really surprised me, I didn't think you had a move like that under your sleeve." Shakily getting back to her feet, Amu continues, "Thing is though, controlling the movement of so much fire is just murder on your Shakra energy levels. Do you still have anything left?"

The look of disappointment was clear on Sakura's face.

"Aw, don't look so down. You came really close to beating me, _'really'_ close. So close in fact, that I just gotta give the finishing blow."

"W-What!?" gasps Sakura.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt that much…" states Amu, before calling out… "Lillith! Can I borrow you for a sec!?"

Seconds later, Lillith flies in front of Amu, who lifts a hand for the Fiser to land, before Lillith enters her egg, which quickly glows.

"Wait a minute!" gasps Sakura. "You can't get Lillith's help! It's not allowed!"

"No, but this isn't an official match. Like I said though, I'm not going to hurt you too bad."

"So what…" states Sakura with a frown. "You just want to showoff?"

"Exactly!" answers Amu with a grin, before the glowing egg disappears into her chest, causing her body to glow brightly for just a few seconds before it fades to reveal Amu's now severe lack of clothing, she still had the protective armor over her chest, but from that down, all she wore was a tiny red thong, same as Lillith's, as well as the heart-tipped tail. Amu herself quickly noticed her lack of clothing and quickly blushes. "Really Lillith?" groans Amu. "Every time?"

Amu soon sees Sakura shakily getting to her feet.

"Whatever…" comments Amu.

The pink-haired girl smiles and lifts her hands as numerous currents of electricity flows through her body and soon, the clouds above begin to darken into was clearly storm clouds

"Heh, impressed?" comments Amu, seeing the awe on Sakura's face as the blonde looks up. "Watch this…"

With quickly lowering her hands, Sakura is shocked, falling to her butt as a number of lightning bolts from the sky strike the ground around them.

"Don't worry though…" states Amu. "I don't intend to hit you with a bolt of lightning from the sky, just a good'ol knocking you on your butt. Now, stay right there and it'll be over quick…" adds Amu, before running towards Sakura.

"You think I'm just going to _'let'_ you beat me!?" asks Sakura, quickly getting to her feet.

Sakura dodges a punch from Amu, maneuvering behind the older teen and kicking her, more to just put distance between them than hurt Amu, which was successful.

 _'I don't have enough energy left to try and put Amu down again…'_ thinks Sakura, backing away from the girl. _'I gotta try and knock her out of the arena somehow.'_

"Playing keep away isn't going to help you much Sakura." Comments Amu, turning to face the younger girl.

 _'I can't just give up though.'_ Thinks Sakura. _'This is supposed to be as close to a real match as possible, and I wouldn't give up then. After all, Amu probably has barely enough energy to stand after I nearly beat her. It's like the second round of a boss fight, I just have to survive long enough.'_

As Sakura quickly tries to think of a way to win, she's surprised when Nina quickly flies in front of her.

_'Sakura, let me help you!'_

"I don't have much energy left to use though." Replies Sakura.

_'I have an idea, you just gotta get close to Amu.'_

"Ok then."

Quickly looking towards Amu, Sakura sees the older girl gesture with a hand to _'go ahead'_ , she'll let her get Nina's help and not interfere.

"It won't change how much energy you have yanno." Comments Amu.

Following Amu's comment, Nina returns to her egg, which soon glows. Unlike Amu though, Sakura doesn't push the egg into her chest; instead, lowers the shining egg between her legs and quickly pushing, causing it to quickly pass through her pants and underwear and into her pussy. Causing Sakura to gasp out from the brief sensation of the egg occupying her vagina and drops to her knees, before feeling it disappear and a powerful surge of energy flow through her body.

As it passes, Sakura hears Nina's voice in her mind…

_'Now let's go beat Amu and Lillith!'_

_'You sound pretty sure.'_ thinks Sakura, with a smile from Nina's comment. _'What's that idea you had?'_

Although, sitting up and opening her eyes, Sakura immediately gasps when she realizes, beside the protective gear she was wearing, she was completely naked, void of even her socks and shoes.

"Ninaaaaa!" whines Sakura, quickly placing her hands over her crotch as her face turns a deeps shade of red.

 _'Heh, oops, sorry!'_ quickly apologizes Nina, before in the blink of an eye, a green, leafy dress, exactly like Nina's covers Sakura's body, though Sakura could feel that she hand no panties on, but she was happily that she was at least covered.

"That's better…" states Sakura, getting to her feet. _'So what's the plan after I get close to Amu? What do I do?'_

 _'You remimber the other day where you were playing around with your Shakra?'_ asks Nina.

 _'Um… yeah, but I don't have that much energy left.'_ thinks Sakura.

_'Yeah, the energy you usually use. But your were experimenting with something, remimber?'_

_'Huh?'_ questions Sakura.

After a few seconds though, Sakura's eyes widen and her entire face turns red.

"You can't be serious!?" gasps Sakura aloud, from the sudden recollection at what Nina was referring to. "That's not something I can use in a fight! I was just screwing around!"

_'It's you're only option left though, and Amu would never see it coming, unless you want to use the Shakra from your chest…'_

"…"

"Sakuraaaa…" calls Amu, with her hands on her hips. "You ready to finish this yet?"

"H-Hold on just a second!" quickly replies Sakura in a mild panic. _'Nina, there has to be another way! Your idea is too embarrassing!'_

"There's no holding on in a real fight!" declares Amu before running towards Sakura.

"Crap!" gasps Sakura, before finding herself dodging two rapid bolts of lightning from Amu's hands before she even realized it, it felt almost like her body did it by reflex, or more appropriately, automatically. She quickly dodges, numbly from a punch Amu throws, and swiftly pushes Amu away from her while backing away.

 _'What the heck was that?'_ thinks Sakura. _'It felt like I dodged those a lot easier than in the past.'_

 _'It's because of me.'_ comes Nina's cheery voice. _'You can thank me later.'_

 _'What do you mean because of you?'_ asks Sakura, before she soon felt as though her body was as light as a feather dodging Amu's attacks again.

 _'I can help you more than just giving you more power with your Shakra.'_ states Nina. _'Us Fairies have really good reflexes and reaction times. As long as you can see Amu, I can read her movements and should be able to help you avoid being hit.'_

 _'I thought you couldn't control my body?'_ asks Sakura.

_'I'm not, at least, not entirely. You obviously want to avoid getting hit, so I can briefly control your bodies reaction speed with mine, you're still in control.'_

Right after Nina's statement, Sakura catches Amu's right foot to her side, knocking her hard to her right, rolling on the ground a short distance.

 _'Sorry.'_ states Nina. _'I'm not perfect, I'm not really familiar with close-range fighting.'_

 _'It's ok…'_ replies Sakura, looking up to Amu in time to see Amu aiming her right hand at her, Sakura quickly rolls away in time to avoid a bolt of lightning, and quickly getting to her feet again. _'Hey Nina, I got an idea. If I run towards Amu, would you be able to make me dodge any lightning she fires at me?'_

_'Yes, but if your going to charge at her, you gotta trust me and not try and stop midway or change your mind, it could mess me up, leave all the dodging up to me.'_

_'Ok, I'll trust you, I got offense, you ready?'_

_'Anytime you are.'_

On the bleachers, Reni hears a beeping from her P.I.D. and lifts her arm and presses a button on it, causing a window to appear to show Layn.

_"Hey Reni, we're all ready here."_

"Ok." Answers Reni. "After Sa-chan and Amu get done here, we'll come back."

 _"Good, we'll be waiting."_ Replies Layn with a smile, before the window closes

Sakura quickly dashes towards Amu, dodging multiple shots of lightning from her, literally zigzagging as the distance closed. Sakura herself couldn't help but giggle at how easily she was able to dodge. Reaching punching range though, Sakura nearly catches Amu's knee to her stomach again, but moves to the left barely in time, feeling Amu's strike graze her side, before Sakura immediately counters with a leaping charge into Amu, knocking the older teen to her back as Sakura quickly straddles Amu's head, sitting her naked crotch onto Amu's face and pinning her hands to the ground with her own.

 _'Now's your chance!'_ states Nina. _'Do it!'_

Sakura quickly proceeded to, her cheeks reddening as she feels the highly pleasurable energy gathering in her pelvic region, more appropriately, her womb. Feeling her pussy starting to ooze out her honey at a rapid pace, after just seconds from pinning down Amu, who she could feel squirming under her and hearing her muffled comment of, "What are you doing!?" Sakura could feel the energy building and a powerful orgasm coming.

It comes with a loud scream from her, quickly throwing her head back and screaming out as a sizable explosion comes from below her. After the explosive climax, Sakura felt pleasure flood her body in waves, causing her body to tremble beyond her control, before falling back on Amu's now unconscious form and rolling off her onto her stomach as Honey oozes from her clinching pussy.

 _'I really hope that did it…'_ thinks Sakura, shaking from the currents of pleasure still traveling through her. _'I don't even have the energy to stand right now.'_

Sakura soon feels a fullness in her quivering pussy before feeling it leave her, which was Nina's egg leaving her before the Fiser emerges from her egg and looks to Amu, and soon seeing Lilith emerge from Amu's chest and Amu's clothes return.

"I can't believe you beat us!" sighs the red-haired Fiser.

 _'We did it!'_ cheers Nina, bringing a smile to Sakura's face.

Nina's cheer was soon followed by the others, running near the two girl's.

"Sa-chan you did it! You really won!" cheers Reni.

"That was SO awesome!" comes Rima's cheer. "I'd never think of attacking using your pussy!"

"It could be like your signature move!" states Lila.

"Yeah!" adds Reni.

"Like, Sakura's Special Pussy Cannon!" adds Rima. "Oh! Or Sakura's Vaginal Blast!"

Though still feeling the fading ebbs of pleasure, Sakura groans in embarrassment…

 _'Where's the closet rock I can hide behind?'_ she thinks.

**\- Thirty minutes later -**

**\- Sakura and Reni's front door -**

"Man, even with those healing things, I bet I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Whines Sakura, rubbing her left shoulder.

Along with Sakura, stood, Lila, Reni, Amu and Rima and it was Reni who comments…

"Well, that'll be the last thing your gonna be thinking about in a few seconds."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Reni simply smiles and opens the door to their home.

"Just walk inside." Suggests Reni.

Sakura though eyes her sister suspiciously.

"Why do I have to walk in first? You go, you probably got something planned to pop out and scare me for some reason."

Reni glance to the three other girl's and states, with a smile, "A little help?"

The three girl's had no problem with _'urging'_ Sakura into the house, literally pushing her though the second door as Sakura herself vainly pushed back.

"H-Hey! What are you guys doing!? Stop pushing me!"

Sakura was powerless to resist three sets of hands pushing her though, and soon receives a large shock upon being pushed into the living room where she saw both sets of her parents and some of her other friends, Utah, Jillian, Tekeda, Ikuto, Jun, Nadia and one Blonde-haired boy by the name of Tadase. The room was also filled with colorful decorations and a large, rectangular cake resting on the small table in the middle of the room.

**"SURPRISE!"**

"AHHHH!"

If not for her friends standing behind her, Sakura would have falling to her butt as she staggers back from the shock of the cheer and the sight in front of her.

"W-W-What the heck is going on!?" questions Sakura in confusion.

"It's your birthday Sa-chan!" answers Reni cheerfully.

"Huh!? My birthday?" questions Sakura, watching as her friends walk in front of her to join her parents.

"That's right sweetie" replies Layn. "It's your birthday."

"B-But, my birthday isn't until…" states Sakura, before looking down in thought, though quickly lifting her head with a shocked look on her face. "Wait a minute, it's been about two months since I've been on Merkolova and I came here in April, so…"

"It's your birthday." States Jin, smiling at her daughter.

"I completely forgot about my birthday!" Replies Sakura.

The group simply smiles at Sakura, until they see small blonde about to and soon, starts to cry.

"Sara, what's wrong?" quickly asks Jin, walking around the table to kneel down at Sakura's side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to cry about."

"W-What kind of person forgets there own birthday!?" cries Sakura.

"Sa-chan, hey!" quickly states Reni, rushing to Sakura's side. "It's ok, it happens sometimes. It even happened to me."

Sakura wipes a few tears away and looks to her sister.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Utah then speaks up and adds, "It happened to me too."

"Me too." Adds Jun.

"See?" comments Jin, placing a hand on Sakura's cheek. "It's nothing to get upset about."

Jillian though, chimed in with, "Never happened to me though."

Though he received a hard punch in the side from Lila, causing him to gasp out and drop to the floor holding his side.

"You jerk!" exclaims Lila. "You're supposed to cheer her up."

While Lila berates her brother, a smile comes to Sakura's face from the display in front of her.

"Ok birthday girl…" starts Layn cheerfully, walking towards the teen and leading her towards the cake. "Clear those tears and prepare to cheer!"

**\- Two hours later/into the party -**

After changing out of her clothes that she recently sweated in, into a clean shirt and skirt, Sakura found the party proceeded like any other birthday celebration she was familiar with, even down to the obligatory birthday song. The only thing Sakura found slightly odd was the large quantity of food, drinks and snacks. Sakura spent much of her time with her friends in the living room watching a movie, and after it was over, spent some time in her room playing video games with her friends.

It was during a calmer period in the party that Lila approaches Sakura on her way up the stairs back to her room.

"Hey Sakura, if you don't mind, I'd like to give you my present." States Lila.

"Ok, where is it?" asks Sakura.

"You have to come to my place, that's where it's at." Answers Lila.

"Are we going to be alone?" asks Sakura with a degree of concern.

Lila was clearly surprised by what she figured Sakura was implying.

"No, my parents are going to be-" answers Lila, looking away from Sakura, before feeling Sakura lightly punch her in the shoulder.

"Heh, I'm just messing with you. You're not really stupid enough to rape me a third time are you? Anyway, I'll go, I just have to tell the others, I'll be back."

**\- Two minutes later -**

**\- Lila's home, upstairs guest room -**

"OK, sit right here and wait." States Lila, guiding Sakura to sitting on the end of the bed. "You're gonna love this!" adds Lila cheerfully as she giddily leaves the room.

"I wonder what Lila got me for my birthday…" thinks Sakura aloud. "She's really excited about."

After a few moments of waiting Sakura lays back on the bed relaxing, recalling two particular scenes from her party; one being Utah happily latching herself onto Ikuto's arm and the other being Amu trying her best, and failing, to act and look normal when a certain blonde-haired boy by the name of Tadase sat next to her when watching a movie.

Sakura soon hears Lila's voice from outside the room, coming down the hall, as well as the voice of her dad, who comments...

 _"Hey! There's no rush! Your gonna pull me to the floor!"_ the man chuckles.

From just hearing his voice, a smile and a shade of red comes to Sakura's cheeks as she sits up.

 _"And is this flower really necessary?"_ he asks.

 _"Of course!"_ answers Lila. _"It's almost required even!"_

Sakura was quite intrigued at what the two were talking about, until she sees Lila return, pulling her dad into the room behind her, who was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and jeans, his long hair was also tied back into a loose pony-tail, in one hand he held a single pink flower.

"Ta-daaa!" declares Lila happily. "Happy birthday Sakura!"

"Huh?" questions Sakura, looking confused at her friends intention, although, seconds later, the intention finally hit and Sakura's entire face turns beet red. "HUH!?" she gasps. "W-Wait a minute! Y-you p-present for me i-is…"

"Yep! My dad is your present!" confirms Lila. "I know you've been wanting some time alone with him and since you seem to be too nervous to go and ask, I thought I'd save you the trouble and bring him to you! Awesome present huh!?" Lila adds happily.

"W-W-Well…" stutters out Sakura.

"Ok then…" starts Lila, stepping back towards the door. "I'll just leave you two alone…"

"L-Lila wait!" reaching out a hand and just barely lifting herself from the bed, before Lila quickly leaves out of the room, closing the door, with the parting comment of…

"Have fun!"

With that, Sakura's gaze falls on the smiling man in front of her, a gaze she quickly averts to her lap where her hands now rest, though she couldn't stop the large grin on her redden face.

 _'Lila you jerk…'_ thinks Sakura. _'How am I supposed to talk to him now!? How do I even start… something?'_

The teen wouldn't need to be the one to start anything though, as the man walks towards her and kneels down in front of her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah… I'm ok…" states Sakura, continuing to look at her lap. "I'm just, r-really embarrassed right now."

"Heh, well, it's ok, you don't have to force herself to do anything with-"

His smiling reply was quickly cut short as Sakura lifts her head and quickly states, "I WANT to! I-" though Sakura quickly stops herself with slapping her hands over her mouth, and looking back down.

Lila's father chuckles a little before lifting the hand that holds the flower and threading it's stem into her hair near her left ear.

"You really do like me huh?"

"…" Sakura gave a very faint nod.

"Yanno, I knew it before Lila told me."

"Huh? You did?" asks Sakura, looking up to the man.

"Heh, I'm not blind yanno, I noticed you liked me the first time I saw you. It wasn't that hard to miss."

Sakura responded with a embarrassed, as well as disappointed chuckle. She didn't think she was that obvious.

"So much for it being a secret…" Sakura comments lowly.

"Heh, from what Lila told me about you before, I was wondering when you'd walk up to me and tell me you liked me."

"…"

"How long are you going to keep looking down?" he asks, with a smile, lifting his right hand up to Sakura's chin and gently lift her head to see her blushing face. "You're very pretty."

Sakura tried stopping the smile from forming, but quickly lost to the surge of happiness from the complement.

"Your smile is too."

Sakura wanted to say something, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, soon after, the candy-like smell of Sakura's arousal reaches Lila's dad, causing him to smile.

"Well, what would you like to do?"

Sakura was shocked when her mind instantly drew a blank. After the number of fantasies she had of Lila's dad, even thinking of what she'd do to him as well as want him to do to her, she couldn't recall any of it. The moment was finally here, presenting itself and she couldn't think of anything to say!

"W-What's your name?" blurts out Sakura, though quickly groaning and placing her hands over her face. There was no reason to ask such a question, she already knew Lila's dad's name.

Though he simply smiles and answers, "Nathanael, but you can call me _'Nate'_ if you want."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that! I already know your name… Nngh, I'm so nervous I can't even think straight!"

"OK then, how about this…" states Nate as he stands a little and sits to Sakura's right. "I'll start, it'll be slow and gentle, then when your ready, you can tell me what you want, is that ok?"

"Y-yeah…" replies Sakura with a nod of the head.

"Alright, how old did you turn today?" he asks, placing his right hand on Sakura's right leg and wrapping his left hand around on her left shoulder.

"F-f-f-fifteen." Shutters out Sakura, feeling Nate's hands on her and relax into almost leaning against him if she didn't stop herself. _'This is so weird.'_ she thinks. _'I've never felt this way around someone before, all he's done is put his hands on me, just my leg and my shoulder and I'm oozing SO much, by panties are a total mess! Reminds me of the time Jessica first showed me how good my pussy can make me feel…'_

"Happy fifteenth birthday." states Nate, before leaning in to kiss Sakura.

When Sakura feels the familiar feeling of lips pressing against hers, she quickly opens her eye's to see Nate kissing her, causing her to quickly back away with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" he starts.

"N-No, I'm sorry!" quickly states Sakura. "I-I have this weird thing with kissing! I can't kiss someone I'm not in love with- and you surprised me, s-so-"

Nate lifts his right hand and places a finger to Sakura's lips, quieting her.

"It's ok, I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"But-"

"Shhhh…" states Nate, placing a finger back to Sakura's lips briefly. "You don't need to explain… I'm going to go slow this time…"

The man leans in again, though, his target wasn't her lips this time but her right collarbone through her shirt, then trailing along it until Sakura lifts her head back a little to let him place soft kisses on her neck, which quickly brings a smile to her face. As he continues to tickle her neck with kisses, Sakura feels his hand return to her right upper leg and began to move up, towards her crotch. With her slowly fading nerves and fantasy coming true, Sakura parts her thighs to let Nate slide his hand under her skirt and between her legs.

A quick flinch of pleasure signaled his hand cupping her highly aroused and wet labia through her saturated panties.

Shortly after cupping her labia though, Nate pulls his hand back and up, pulling his lips from Sakura's neck as he looks at his hand and smiles as think strings of Sakura's Honey clung to his fingers from her crotch as his lifts his hand to eye level with Sakura.

"Wow, you're really turned on." States Nate with a smile, looking towards Sakura's blushing face. "We've barely even started."

"S-Sorry." Replies Sakura.

She couldn't think of anything else to stay.

"That's not something you need to apologize for." States Nate smiling.

Following Nate's hand, Sakura sees the man lick her juices from his middle finger. The image of it and Nate's 'Mmm' response brings a surge of pleasure emanating from Sakura's pussy, she could feel her honey oozing from her.

"Mmm, you taste very good… really sweet."

"T-Thanks…"

"I can't wait to taste more of you, but, I'll just have to take my time."

"Well, y-you don't have to wait…" comments Sakura, looking down to her lap again and closing her thighs a little with a smile. "If you want to… I'd like you to, too."

"Is that a request?" semi-teases Nate, lowering his left hand from Sakura's shoulder, down to her side and poking her, causing Sakura flinch with a brief giggle.

"Ah! Y-yeah… it's a request." Quickly replies Sakura.

"Well now, tickling you seems to make you more responsive…" comments Nate, before using both index fingers to poke Sakura in the sides, quickly bringing a gasp from her and making her jump up once on the bed.

"AH! S-stop! Heheheh…" quickly giggles Sakura, before moving back on the bed, away from Nate finger's tickling her. Though leaving her spot on the edge of the bed also reveals a damp spot on the bed cover where she sat.

Though neither of the two notices the evidence of Sakura's highly aroused state as Nate quickly catches her, poking once in the right side, causing Sakura to stop and giggle, falling to her back, before Nate quickly seizes her legs with his right arm and quickly resuming tickling her by poking her in the belly and sides, bringing Sakura to a giggling fit.

"AHHHhahahah! S-Stop! Stop t-tickling-hehehahaha, me! S-Stop!"

Nate eventually ends Sakura's tickle torture, leaving her giggling and breathing quickly with her eyes closed.

"Well, are you still as nervous as you were before?" asks Nate.

"Hehe… no, not really, not anymore." Answers Sakura.

"Good to hear…" replies Nate, releasing Sakura's legs and trailing his right hand up under Sakura's skirt to stroke her labia through her wet panties, bringing a low moan from her. "Wouldn't be very much fun for me if your were too nervous to do or say anything."

Sakura didn't reply, though another moan leaves her when Nate slips his left hand under her shirt and caresses her right breast.

After around thirty seconds of this, Sakura comments, "I'm getting hot." before pulling her shirt up over her head.

With the shirt covering her face though, Nate swiftly moves his right hand from between Sakura's legs and to her left breast, palming the two tiny mounds before pinching each nipple, bringing a sharp gasp from her, quickly lifting her chest up from the pleasure. Sakura quickly removes her shirt from her face before gasping again from another pinching of her nipples.

"Well, your nipple are really sensitive huh?" asks Nate.

"Y-yeah, they've always been."

"Can you orgasm just by playing with them?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's impressive, I don't know many girls who can come just from playing with there nipples."

Nate's comment brings a smile to Sakura's blushing face. "Well, lately, my nipples have been a lot more sensitive, so I can come after just a few minute playing with them."

"Really? Do you know what that means?"

"What? My nipples being extra sensitive?"

"Yeah."

"No, what's it mean?"

"It means that your breasts are growing."

"Really!?" gasps Sakura with a large happy smile on her face. "There finally growing!?" she adds, looking down to her chest.

"Finally?" asks Nate. "From the looks of it they've already grown before."

"If they have, I don't see it, I'm still as flat as a board. My friend Jun at school, she's my size and she even has breasts!"

"Oh come on, you have breasts, their just small."

"You're just saying that, you don't have to lie to me."

"But I'm not lying." Answers Nate with a chuckle. "You really do have them, I can feel the fat under the skin." He adds, before releasing Sakura nipple, only to lower his fingers down to her pink areolas and pinching them, bringing a particularly loud gasp from her as honey quickly spurts from her nipples.

"Ah! W-Wait! How did you do that!?" quickly asks Sakura, looking down to her wet nipples.

"Do what?"

"Make my nipples squirt out my honey? Every time I try, nothing comes out, I can't make it come out on command like that."

"Do you pinch just your nipples or your areolas?"

"Areolas? You mean the ring around my nipples?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, you have to squeeze there, otherwise, it's like your squeezing the tip of a bottle to get something out… not gonna happen."

"Wow, I feel stupid now."

"Hehe, don't be." Replies Nate, before pinching Sakura's areolas again, brings another gasp from her as Honey oozes from her nipples. "Also, if you start from the edge of your breasts, which you say you don't have…" adds Nate, moving his fingers to the outer edge of her breasts. "And kind of push in, towards your nipples…" he states, doing as he says, causing a noticeable swell of Sakura's areolas and nipples, bringing a moan from her as well as a small amount of Honey oozes from her nipples.

"My nipples feel really weird…" she comments.

"Yeah, it's because I've pushed your Honey that gathered in your breasts to a smaller area, which also makes the area more sensitive…" states Nate, teasingly stroking the Sakura's swollen areolas, bringing a sharp gasp from her, and causing her to scissor her legs from the pleasure that it brought her pussy. "If you don't do anything though, your honey will just return back to your breasts, sooo…"

Nate quickly pinches just under Sakura's swollen areolas, bringing a loud orgasmic scream from her as think streams of Honey squirts from her nipples into the air before falling back down onto her chest as well and Nate's hands as Sakura trembled from the orgasm it gave her.

"Wow…" comments Nate with a grin, looking down to Sakura's trembling legs and lowering his right hand down to her right. "You really do come from your nipples… I still need to get to that request of yours though…" he adds, moving his right hand on her skirt, resting right over her crotch, feeing the rising heat from her arousal. "Do you need a break before I start?"

"No, you can start…" replies Sakura, finally removing her T-shirt from her hands above her head.

With the permission granted, Nate positions himself at Sakura's feet, before reaching to the him of her skirt and pulling and removing it from her waist and soon, her legs, revealing Sakura's white panties underneath, decorated in light pink hearts. Nate didn't notice the large circle of wetness in the seat of Sakura's skirt, placing it to the side, though his clearly sees that very large area of wetness of her panties. Sakura spreading her legs revealed the wetness spread all the way down towards her butt. Revealing a very clear outline of Sakura's labia through her saturated panties. Not only was her panties drenched with her arousal though, but a small area of her inner thighs were also wet with her honey, more from the teen closing her thighs than the abundance of her fluids.

"Wow, I think someone's going to need a new pair of panties later." Comments Nate.

"Heh…"

Sakura could only chuckle in embarrassment at the remark, before watching as, with lifting her hips, Nate slowly pulls her panties from her waist, Revealing a literal spiders web of mess that was contained in her panties and covering her aroused labia. The removal of the underwear frees up more Honey into oozing from Sakura's slit.

"Well, you're body definitely makes a lot of Honey, huh?"

"Heh… yeah…"

After placing the soiled panties on top of the discarded skirt, Nate reaches under Sakura's knees, before lifting and spreading the teens legs, more clearly revealing her smooth pussy lips and the small tuff of blonde pubic hair above them.

Sakura, anxious to feel Nate tongue, moves her hands down to hold her legs up.

"Thanks." Comments Nate. "You're labia are very pretty."

"You really think so?"

"Yep, your lips here are very puffy. I have a bit of a thing for that."

"Thanks." Replies Sakura with a blushing grin.

Sakura sees the man move his right hand below to her pussy and briefly flinches a little when he spread her lips, revealing her inner pink to the air. Soon, a sharp gasp of pleasure leaves her lips when Nate lowers his tongue down to lick the opening. The following, second lick, slowly travels up, brushing over her erect clit, bring the teen to a trembling, toe-curling moan as pleasure emanates through her body like a wave. As he continued to lick, cleaning her juices from her pussy, Sakura could hear the 'Mmm's' of delight from him.

Just a minute into it, Sakura gasps with a delight of her own as she feels his tongue pierce into her, nearly making her loose her grip on her legs from the pleasure flowing through her.

"G-Go deeper!" quickly requests Sakura.

The teen is quickly given what she's asked, gasping out as she feels the tongue push and wriggle deeper into her. Moments later, the tongue retreats, only to tease Sakura's throbbing nub, bring such a high shot of pleasure that Sakura loosing her hold on her legs, draping them over Nate's back as she lowers her hand down to his head.

It wasn't long since her first orgasm and she was about to climax again. It quickly hits shortly after she feels Nate close his lips around her clit and suck lightly, bringing a loud moan from her as she lifts herself against his mouth as her pussy spasms and ejaculates her thick honey.

As the pleasure began to wane, Sakura feels the tongue return to her pussy, before feeling him crawl over her. Eyes still closed from enjoying the pleasure running through her, Sakura feels a hand on her left cheek, then the familiar feeling of lips pressed against hers.

Sakura's eyes quickly open wide in surprise, seeing the man kissing her, also taking her Honey that he was transferring into her mouth. Upon getting over the shock though, Something else surprises her, she had no desire to push him away, it was the exact opposite…

Although, Nate opens his eyes in time to catch the fading look of surprise on Sakura face and quickly removes his lips from hers.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot just that quick about the kissing on the lips thing."

"It's ok…" replies Sakura lowly as Nate apologizes, briefly looking away from him as her face reddens deeper. _'Why didn't I push him away? I can't kiss someone I'm not in love with.'_ thinks Sakura.

"Huh?"

Sakura's eyes quickly widen in surprise and looks to the man as a thought dawns on her, _'I couldn't be! Lila's dad is an adult… and married!'_

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asks Nate. "Do you want to stop since I kissed you?"

"What? Uh, n-no, of course not, that would be silly, hehe…" answers Sakura with a nervous smile. _'I'm probably just so happy to finally be with him that I can kiss him with no problem… yeah, that's it, that's what's happening.'_ she thinks.

"OK then, well, any other requests you have?" Asks Nate.

An idea quickly hit her with a smile.

"Yeah, it's my turn on you!"

"Oh?" replies Nate with a grin.

"Yeah! I love sucking a guys thing! I love the way it like explodes in my mouth when he comes!"

"Well then I certainly won't turn you down, do you swallow?" Nate asks, moving to his left, to Sakura's right and sitting on the bed and removing his clothes, starting with his shirt.

"All the time! I haven't had a guys cum in my mouth that I haven't swallowed yet! I LOVE the feel of it sliding down my throat!" answers Sakura, as she also admires Nate's naked toned upper body, it was clear the man did some kind of workouts. "The thicker the better!" she adds. "I like it when it's really thick! I can feel it going all the way down my throat, like a message, hehe!"

"Wow, you really like sucking on a dick huh? You're a lot more lively talking about it than a few minutes ago." asks Nate, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them, as well as his underwear, down, freeing his impressive erection from the confines of his pants, quickly drawing Sakura's gaze.

"Whoa…" gasps Sakura in awe of the foot-long and impressively thick rod. "It's so big… and thick…" she adds, reaching her right hand towards it and grasping it. "That's going to really be a mouthful, hehe…"

"Don't strain yourself, or make that, your jaw." Comments Nate with a chuckle.

"Well it's not _'that'_ big." Retorts Sakura with smile.

"Oh, that hurts!" Comments Nate, feigning disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'll make it a lot better." Replies Sakura, leaning over and lowering her head towards the towering erection, sitting at Nate's left. "I've been told I give really good blowjobs."

"I can't wait then."

Nate didn't have to wait long as seconds after his comment, he sees and feels Sakura stick out her tongue and lick up the length of his penis, then back down, slowly circling the fleshy rod once with her tongue, teasing him and bringing a brief moan from him.

After circling it, Sakura grasps the shaft with her hand again and licks the head of the penis, before opening her mouth wide and placing her lips around the tip and lowering her head. Bringing a little more profound moan from the man as to Sakura's relief, found that she could take the impressively thick rod in her mouth, though it was a snug fit.

With it being so filling in her mouth though, Sakura finds she can only take it half-way in her mouth before pulling back and returning back down; bringing another moan from him before Sakura feels one of his hands on her head.

Aside from the feeling of guys coming into her mouth, the only thing Sakura loved even more than that was the simple affection of a hand on the top of her head, she felt it meant she was doing really well and it urges her to try more or harder, and this time was no different; Sakura attempted to take more of his penis in her mouth, which, while successful, the head of the penis hitting the back of her throat quickly causes her to gag briefly, which causes Nate to lower his hands down to Sakura's cheeks and pull her mouth from his saliva covered rod with a few coughs from her.

"Hey, you don't have to choke yourself, what you were doing was feeling great." Nate says.

"Ok, sorry." Replies Sakura. "My dad likes it when I, uh, what was it called… oh, deep-throating, he likes it when I take him all the way to my throat… Your just so much thicker than him though."

"Well, like I said, don't strain yourself."

"I'm pretty sure I could do it with you though, I'm just not in the right position."

"I'd rather not you choke yourself for my pleasure." States Nate, with a smile and ruffling Sakura's hair with his right hand.

"You sure?" asks Sakura. "I don't mind, all I have to do is sit on the floor and you stand over me and I'll lift my head and-"

"Sakura." States Nate, cutting the teen off. "A girl choking on my dick isn't a turn on for me, I don't want you to do that, just do what you were doing."

"…OK." Answers Sakura, smiling, though looking a little disappointed, before lowering her mouth back down to Nate's still erect penis and soon bobbing her head up and down on it again, though choosing to take short strokes, focusing on the head of the penis, bringing out Nate's moans again.

This continued for close to eight minutes with Sakura varying how deeply she takes Nate's penis, before she feels his hand on her head close into a fist and a groan from him.

"I'm getting close to coming…" he warns.

With this announcement, Sakura removes her mouth from his penis with a smile.

"I want you to come in my pussy, ok?" suggests Sakura.

"Ok then, hurry…" replies Nate.

Sakura quickly repositions herself to squat over the near climax penis and lowers her pussy towards it. Just moments into taking him in, Sakura herself groans from his size and with the head entering her, Nate groans again as he looks down to his large member slowly sliding into Sakura's small hole.

"Wow, you're super tight! You're not hurting are you?" he asks, placing his hands to Sakura's waist.

"You just focus on coming." Answers Sakura, smiling towards the man, before lowering herself further, followed by a sharp groan from her.

Nate himself, felt like someone had grabbed his penis and squeezes as hard as they could.

 _'I can't believe how tight she is!'_ he thinks. _'Oh yeah, she is really small, I nearly forgot about that… smaller body, smaller pussy… still though, it's like she's never had a dick in there before.'_

Sakura barely takes half of Nate's penis into her tight pussy before lifting her hips and withdrawing the penis a short distance then returning, with a groaning moan from her.

"Ohhhhh! You're so thick!" moans Sakura. "Only eggs I lay have been as thick as you are! Hurry and come, I wanna feel your cum fill my pussy!"

Sakura didn't need to wait long, with a sudden groan from him and feeling his hands grip her hips, Sakura closes her eyes and happily moans out loudly as she feels Nate's penis climax inside her, feeling the forceful, thick stream of his cum hit her cervix, and some of the fluid even reaching into her womb from the small gap of her cervix from laying eggs.

With the first stream of cum coming to an end, Sakura quickly gasps out in brief pain as Nate jerks his hips up, forcing his sizable penis deeper into the teens small tunnel. She could feel the tip of his cock kissing her cervix as his second ejaculation was delivered directly into her womb.

Despite the sudden pain, the pleasure of how deeply Nate had penetrated her with his large penis and the sensation of him filling her with his cum, quickly dulled the ache of her pussy straining to accommodate it.

Sakura quickly gasps out a second time when she feels Nate lower his hips, pulling out a short distance before stabbing into her again, forcefully ramming her cervix, though the sheer size difference wouldn't allow that hole to be penetrated. With the penis unable to penetrate into her womb, it causes Sakura enough pain and discomfort to cry out an, "OW!" and reflexively lift her hips in response

"Oh! I'm sorry!" quickly states Nate, before groaning as he continues to come.

"It's ok." Replies Sakura.

"You're just so tight, it feels so good!" quickly adds Nate, fighting back the urge to thrust into Sakura's tiny hole again.

"I'm glad you like it!" states Sakura with a grin. "No matter what I stick in me, my pussy always stays small and tight. I found out guys really love that."

"Heh, they sure do." Comments Nate with a smile, before he relaxes back with a satisfied sigh.

Feeling the throbbing of Nate's Penis fading, Sakura lifts and lowers herself a few times with a low moaning as her vagina finally started to become accustomed to thickness of Nate's penis. Soon Sakura carefully leans forward, keeping the large penis in her as she lays on Nate, resting her head on his chest, allowing her to hear his heart beat.

"I probably need to get back home…" comments Sakura. "I can't stay gone from my own party for that long."

"It's ok." Replies Nate, placing a hand on Sakura's head. "If you want to do this again, just ask."

"Really?" asks Sakura, lifting her head to look at the man with a blushing smile.

"Of course! You don't have to be so nervous around me, I won't bite." He comments with a chuckle.

"What if I want you to though?" asks Sakura with a suggestive smile.

"Well, I'd bite as hard as you want me to then… I do have a question though…"

"What is it?"

"Why are you attracted to me?"

"Well you're hot for one-AH!" comments Sakura before gasping and placing a hand over her mouth and placing her face down to Nate's chest. "I meant to think that, not say it out loud!"

Nate himself simply laughs in response to Sakura embarrassing herself.

**\- Meanwhile back at Sakura's home -**

As Sakura enjoys her time with Lila's present for her, two events in particular occur back at her home during her ongoing party with her friends.

**\- Scene one (ten minutes after Sakura's leaves) -**

"Come on, I really don't feel like dealing with you right now!" comes Jillian's clearly annoyed comment as Reni grabs hold of the boys right arm.

The two stood near the room Jin and Kevin called there room.

Reni seemed unfazed by Jillian's comment as she replies. "I know you don't mean that."

"We're supposed to be celebrating Sakura's birthday." States Jillian, trying in vain to free his arm.

"Exactly!" quickly answers Reni happily. "I have the perfect idea of how to celebrating Sa-chan's birthday."

With a gasp from Jillian, Reni quickly pulls the boy into the nearby empty room, locking the door and pushing him onto the bed crawling over him.

"Reni wait a minute!" quickly states Jillian.

"Come on now." States Reni with a smirk. "Don't deny it, I know you want to fu*k me. I want to do it too!"

"Have you totally lost it!?" quickly asks Jillian. "I don't want to fu*k you!"

"You don't have to keep acting Jillian." Comments Reni, sitting up and removing her shirt, revealing her naked chest. "Now come on and fu*k me." She continues, leaning down on top of the boy and moving her left hand between their bodies down to Jillian's pants.

Though Reni quickly gets a surprise she didn't expect as Jillian yells, **"THAT'S IT!"** as he shoves Reni off of him with such force that she falls off the foot of the bed, though suffers no injuries from the fall. "For the **LAST FU*KING TIME, I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO DESIRE TO FU*K YOU!** So cut this crap out already, I'm sick of it!"

While Reni wasn't physically hurt, tears begin to form in her eyes as she looks up to the angered boy.

"You…" starts Reni… "You really don't want to have sex with me?"

"No I don't."

"But why!?" quickly asks Reni, as tears now trail down her cheeks.

"Well for one, I'm not attracted to you."

"That's not possible!" quickly replies Reni, with a frown on her crying face. "Every guy I meet is attracted to me. I know plenty of guys that would love to fu*k me."

"Well I'm not one of them. Desperate girl's aren't my thing."

"Desperate!?" gasps Reni with anger. "I'm not desperate! I could have any guy I want!"

"Go then! Stop annoying the crap out of me!" states Jillian.

Jillian could see the seething look of anger on Reni's face, before the girl wipes her tears away. Then though, a thought dawns on the boy with a smile.

"Hold on a fu*king second, you're only acting this way because I'm the only guy you've meet that has no interest in you, right? You're just upset that I always turn you down. It's so typical, you want what you can't have."

"What!?" gasps Reni, quickly getting to her feet. "That's a lie!" she adds, though there was a noticeable reddening of her face. "I'm not that kind of person!"

"Oh really? I bet the moment I fu*k you, you'd finally leave me alone. Come on, let's get this over with." States Jillian, smiles as he unzips his pants.

"Fu*k you!" curses Reni, reaching down to the floor and picking up her shirt. "Jerk!" she adds, turning around and quickly walking out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Finally! Good riddance!" comments Jillian, laying back on the bed.

**\- Scene two (Minutes before Sakura's return) -**

The group of teens currently occupy Sakura and Reni's room, entertaining themselves with playing a fighting video game. Jun and Rima were currently the ones playing while the others watch. Utah though, seemed to care less about the action on the TV and more about enjoying how close she was to Ikuto as she happily hugs his left arm.

Soon, Tadase, who sat on the bed watching the TV, stands and announces that he was going to the bathroom as he leaves. Amu, who sat next to boy stands, announcing that she was going to get something to drink.

Leaving the room though, instead of heading left down the hall to the stairs, Amu's heads right, towards the nearest bathroom, with her cheeks a bright red.

Amu waited nervously at bathroom door, and nearly froze when it opened, and the boy walking out.

"Oh, Amu…" comments the boy in mild surprise from seeing the girl.

"U-Uh… h-hi…" nervously replies Amu. "I uh… um…" she adds, looking down to the floor with her cheeks a deep red and fiddling with her fingers near her chest.

"Yeah?" leads Tadase with a smirk.

"Um… I… t-there's something I need to tell you." States Amu.

"Ok, what is it?" asks the boy, continuing to smile, though quickly stops smiling when Amu looks up towards him again.

"Uh… I kinda… wait, it's not a kinda… I do, I do uh…" Amu lowers her gaze again, closing her eyes and taking a breath, before, "I-like-you!" she quickly states. "I've liked you for awhile, but I've always been too nervous to say anything to you!" she quickly adds.

Tadase himself, simply smiles, before replying, "Well it's about time."

"Huh?" questions Amu, looking up to the boy again.

"I already knew you liked me." Answers Tadase. "I like you too."

"What!?" gasps Amu, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Then why didn't you say anything!?"

"After I notice how nervous you acted around me, I wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me you liked me. Hehe, it was really funny the way you acted around me."

"So, I was just entertainment to you?" questions Amu with a slight look of anger on her face and twitching oh her left eye.

"Pretty much, yea, but I was hoping that you say something soon."

"If you saw how nervous I was, why didn't you save me the trouble!?" quickly questions Amu, with a few electric currents travels around her body and taking a swipe at the body, who quickly backs away with a giggle.

"Well that wouldn't have been any fun!" replies Tadase with a smile as he dodges Amu's strike. "After all…" he adds, very matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Princely good looking guys such as myself should be the ones being confessed to, not the other way around."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" comments Amu, with an annoyed look on her face. "How would you get the girl you want then?"

"Uh, well…" replies Tadase.

"Exactly." Adds Amu. "That's your only bad quality, you don't think before you open your mouth and you end up saying something stupid."

"Well, it worked for you." Teases the boy. "You came to me first."

"Whatever, _'prince'_." Comments Amu, turning and walking away.

"You're not perfect ether yanno." States Tadase, following behind Amu. "You have a really bad temper, but…" he adds, before suddenly appearing in front of Amu, who quickly stops with a small gasp. "I like that." He states.

"Don't do that!" quickly state Amu.

"Do what?" asks the boy, grinning, before vanishing form Amu's view and quickly causing her to jump in surprise when her appears behind her and comment, "That?"

"Yes, that-" quickly replies Amu, turning around with annoyance, though she turns right into a kiss from the boy, directly on the lips…

As Sakura walks into her home again, joined by Lila, the two see Reni sitting on the steps to the second floor with a frown on her face.

"Reni, what's wrong?" asks Sakura.

"Sa-chan you were right!" quickly states Reni, standing and looking to Lila and pointing to her. "You're brother is such a jerk!"

"And you just now realized that?" asks Lila with a smirk.

"ARGH!" groans Reni, quickly walking away from the two. "I hope he chokes on some food!"

"Wow, what do you think that was about?" comments Sakura.

"I have no idea." Answers Lila.

THE END


	42. The (N)ew Popular Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new girl at school, and she's not quite like everyone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI
> 
> Congrats, you've made it to the end of season two! While this is the end of Sakura's story, she co-stars in the next three-part 'special', season 2.5, The Popular Girl SP.   
> This chapter is more like the final episodes of the Pretty Cure series were it introduces the season 3 MC. Season 3 is were I think the story gets more interesting, the new MC's parent plays a much bigger role, more of a co-star than a minor character who happens to be around.

**\- Two Months Later -**

**\- Nycalus (Monday), 11:16 A.M. -**

**\- Middle of lunchtime at school -**

"Hey Sakura, you seen the new girl?" asks Jun, sitting at the table with Sakura and her friends.

"Huh? I didn't know there was a new girl." Answers Sakura.

Two months later and Sakura had changed quite noticeably; Her short blonde hair was now much longer, long enough to reach her back. At the moment she keep her hair simply brushed back, away from her face. She also wasn't so short anymore, her body currently in the process of a growth spurt. One particular growth Sakura had become very happy with is that she _'finally'_ had breasts, two very distinct A-cup mounds that were noticeable through her shirts and large enough to wear a bra, which she frequently showed off and today was no different, wearing a tank-top and skirt, purposely positioning the straps of her bra to be constantly visible.

"Yea, you didn't hear?" asks Jun, sipping some juice through a straw in a bottle.

"Hear what?" questions Sakura.

Reni and another long-haired brunette girl sat at the table eating there lunch and it was the brunette that answers…

"It was on the news the other day."

"Well I don't watch the news." Replies Sakura.

"You should sometime." States the brunette. "Anyway, on the news they said that a group of scientists were going to test out a new state-of-the-art robotics and A.I. technology. Send it to a school to learn like a normal student."

"Wait a minute…" states Sakura with a high look of interest on her face. "So your saying the new girl is actually a robot or android or something!?"

"Exactly!" states Jun. "Pretty awesome huh?"

"But why send a robot to a school? Can't they just program it with all the stuff they want?"

The brunette answers, "On the news, they said they wanted to see how well or badly it interacts with people. And they didn't want to create some super robot, just a learning one that can behave like a normal girl, so in the future, more like her could be made, for _'various purposes'_." The air quotes and grin made by the teen clearly suggests what she was implying.

"Have you guys met this robot girl?" asks Sakura.

"Uh, well…" replies the brunette, looking a little nervous.

Looking to Jun, the girl looked nervous as well. It was Reni who comments…

"She's creepy."

"Yea, totally!" adds Jun.

"Huh?" questions Sakura. "What do you mean creepy?"

"She looks _SO_ real." States Reni. "I had this image in my mind of what she'd look like and how she'd talk and stuff. And I was completely wrong. She just seriously creeps me out how _normal_ she looks and acts."

"Well where is she?" asks Sakura. "Is she here in the lunch room?"

"She's over there…" replies the brunette, pointing behind Sakura, causing the blonde to turn around in her chair and look behind her, though only seeing the crowd of students.

"Where's she sitting?" asks Sakura.

"She's on the other side of the room, over there by the wall, see that girl at the table by herself?" states the Brunette.

Looking towards where her friend instructs, Sakura soon sees the girl in question, though only able to make out that she had very long blue hair.

"She's sitting by herself?" questions Sakura.

"People are probably too creped out or nervous to talk to her." States Reni. "I know I am. I mean, what do you say to a robot?"

"But it's her first day here right? She shouldn't be sitting all by herself. You said she acts normal, so what if she's feeling sad that no ones talking to her?" states Sakura, before standing and picking up her tray of food.

"Hey…" comments Jun, when she sees Sakura stand.

"I'm going to go talk to her…" states Sakura, before walking away from her group of friends and across the room.

Walking towards the girl, who had her back facing her, Sakura could see now, from her standing position that the girl's blue hair was really, really long, reaching pass the seat of the chair the girl sat on. Reaching the girl, Sakura was surprised to see a tray of food in front of the girl; a lot of food, spooning some into her mouth as Sakura walks around the table and sat directly across from the girl.

"Hi, my name's Sakura." Greets the blonde, with a smile.

"Hm?" questions the blue-haired girl, lifting her head from her food, revealing a number of noodles hanging from her mouth, before sucking them in, also revealing her light blue eyes.

"I heard your were new and I noticed you were sitting by yourself, so I came to talk to you." States Sakura, before thinking, _'I didn't know she could eat, I wonder were it goes.'_

"Oh, I didn't really mind that I was alone." Answers the girl, swallowing the food in her mouth. "The food here is great, it's not all bland and tasteless like the food at home." She adds, before nearly shoving spoonfuls of food into her mouth.

"Oh…" replies Sakura, as she watches the girl eat. _'Wow, she can really eat, it's disappearing so fast…'_ she thinks. "Um…"

Following a few more moments of the girl filling her mouth, she looks to Sakura again and swallows before leaning back in the chair with a smile, failing to wipe or lick away the sauce around her lips.

"Go ahead and ask." She states.

"Huh?" questions Sakura.

"You're wondering if I'm really a machine, right? Since I'm stuffing my face like this."

"Uh, well…" comments Sakura, she didn't won't to somehow offend the girl.

"Heh, it's ok, you can ask." States the girl. "It's not like it's a secret… Sakura right?"

"Yea."

"My name is Alma and despite what you've probably heard, I'm not actually robot; more like, an artificial life form. The only hard, ridged parts I have in me is pretty much my skeleton; it's made of some kind of hard to pronounce super strong material, but my muscles, veins, skin and stuff are all synthetic living tissue. My brain is a combo of living tissue and cells and electronics, So you _'could'_ say I'm biomechanical, or some kind of android, but _'artificial life form'_ is more appropriate, so I still require food to stay alive. And yes, to answer your other question, stuff I eat and drink comes out the same way it does for you."

"Oh, well people think you're a robot and you look and act so normal it creeps them out."

"Well it's not my fault their misinformed." Comments Alma. "I actually don't like being called a robot, so if you could not call me that, it would be great."

"Ok, I won't call you a robot, but why don't you correct the others though?" asks Sakura.

"Won't need to." Replies Alma, shrugging her shoulders. "People probably think I can do cool robot-like stuff, but after gym next hour, people will know just how _'normal'_ I am." She adds, with a disappointing sigh and slumping her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I totally suck at any kind of sport!" complains Alma.

"Hehehe… really?" asks Sakura.

"It's not funny!" whines Alma, "I loves watching sports but can't do any of them!"

"I'm sure you can do _'some'_ of them." Replies Sakura.

"No, I can't, I lack the hand-eye coordination for all the cool sports. Oh sure, I could dominate a thinking sport or game like Chess, but those are SOOO boring! I like action, moving around and jumping at stuff."

"Well you could do what people usually do and practice at becoming good at something."

"Well I was created to learn, so it might work." Replies Alma, leaning on the table with her elbow and resting her head on her hand. "Just a little athletic skill, that's all I wanted…" she comments to herself. "I can be made to learn stuff easy, but athletics is evidently too difficult."

 _'Wow, she really does act like I normal girl.'_ thinks Sakura with a smile. "What's your favorite sport?"

"Any that you have to hit a ball really hard." States Alma with a smile on her face. "Like Volleyball or Tennis. Oh, or Baseball! I'd LOVE to play baseball! The closest I got to that though was playing tennis, and I suck horribly at it, I can never hit the ball."

"Well it's not like people are good at every sport though. I'm sure there's one physical sport you are good at, you just don't know it."

"You really think so?" asks Alma.

"Yeah, I like playing sports too, I'm not very good at some of them, but I still try to have fun. I'm really good at kickball."

"Kickball? What's that?" asks Alma.

"It's kinda like baseball, but instead of using a bat to hit a small hard ball, you use your foot and kick a large soft ball."

"That sounds like fun." Replies Alma with a smile. "Do you still have bases you run to like Baseball?"

"Yep."

"I can't wait to try it then!"

"Since you said you had gym next, I got it too, I'll ask to start a kickball game for us to play."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Heh, it's no problem. You really do act like a normal girl though. I bet once people get to know you and see how normal you actual are, you'll be the new popular girl around here."

"The new one? Who was the previous one?"

"Um, I don't really know. Back on Earth where I come from, I was the popular girl at my school because of my egg-laying. Once I came here though, I wasn't so unique anymore, so…"

"Oh."

As the blue-haired girl started to eat again, a wondering thought occurs to Sakura, gazing to Alma's chest, noticing that her chest was about the same size as hers, or it appeared that way with the loose shirt she wore.

Moments later, Alma looks up from her food to Sakura again and soon comments, "Your heart rate has increased, is something wrong?"

"H-Huh? You can tell that?" quickly asks Sakura.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that." Replies Alma, with a slight look of embarrassment on her face. "Your heart rate was a little high when you first introduced yourself, I knew it was because you were nervous, but it lowered as we talked, but now I see it raised again."

"It's ok, you just surprised me, so you can detect stuff like that from the person your looking at? That's kinda cool. What else can you tell from looking at me?"

"Well, I can see that your slightly aroused." Answers Alma, with a reddening of her cheeks and looking down to her food.

"Oh, really?" asks Sakura, her cheeks quickly reddening. "I was just wondering, if you were normal, sexually, like, could have sex and stuff like that."

"Well, I do have a fully functional vagina… I do feel pleasure there."

"Heh, well, I don't mean to embarrass you or anything. I'm just really comfortable talking about sex and stuff."

"It's ok, It's not exactly something I'm comfortable talking about with my parents or group of adults." Comments Alma, with a smile and a little blush on her cheeks. "I don't mind talking about it with someone around my _'age'_."

"You have parents?" asks Sakura. "Oh, wait, it would be the people that created you right?"

"Yea, they taught me stuff before coming here, but the topic of sex was pretty much glanced over, even though I was interested in it, I was too embarrassed to bring it up. All I know about sex is pretty much the basic stuff like it requires a man and woman to create a baby and that whole process and I, uh…" comments Alma, her face reddening more with apparent embarrassment, looking away, lowering her hands below the table before fidgeting in the chair.

"What is it?" asks Sakura. _'Alma looks really cute being shy.'_

"Well, I've sorta experiment on myself with my fingers a few times." Admits the girl.

"That's all the sexual experience you've had?" asks Sakura. "Just masturbation?"

Alma slowly nods her head.

"Wait…" states Sakura with a smile. "So your saying you're a virgin?"

Alma's shoulders fall with a disappointing sigh from her.

"I know, it's pathetic. Pretty sure I'm the only virgin in this whole school."

"It's not pathetic at all!" quickly replies Sakura, smiling. "It's great, it just makes you even more special."

"It's not a sort of special I want to be though."

"Well why don't you ask one of your parents to take your virginity then?" asks Sakura.

"My parents!?" gasps Alma. "I can't even bring up the subject of sex, what makes you think I can ask one of them to have sex WITH me?"

"Oh, well, there's plenty of people here to chose from to be your first. From my experience though I'd suggest a girl as your first, they'd be a lot gentler than a boy would and care about how you feel more."

"It's my first day here though, I don't know anyone well enough to be my first."

"Hey, there's no rush, you don't have to give away your virginity the first day here. You should give it to someone your friends with, or someone you trust."

"Well…" starts Alma, before looking up to Sakura with a nervous smile. "How about you?"

"H-Huh!?" gasps Sakura, "Me!?"

"Well you're the first friend I've made today."

"But you also just met me too." Replies Sakura with a nervous smile and numerous beads of sweat on her forehead. "I'm kinda flattered that you would consider losing your virginity to me, but you don't have to rush into it. To be honest, I don't think I'm really the best choice."

"I just want to have a sexual experience with someone…" comments Alma, with a smile as she looks away in thought, "I'm pretty sure my fingers can't compare to someone else's, or a tongue, or a pe-hehe…" Alma quickly giggles on the ending word of her statement as her blush darkens.

"Well if you just want to do something sexual with someone, you can still do it and stay a virgin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just don't have a guy stick his dick in you or have a girl stick her Cerick in you. Your pussy isn't the only place that can make you feel good, you have a clit don't you?"

"Well of course, I know between my leg's isn't the only spot that feels good… but it feels the best."

Before Sakura could continue, she see's her two friends and Reni walking towards them.

"Hey…" greets the three girls as the walk around the table and sit down.

"Hi." Replies Alma, looking around to the three new girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Sakura, "You said you thought Alma was creepy."

"Yeaaaahhhh…" comments Jun. "About that, after you left and we saw you talking to her, we felt kinda bad."

The brunette quickly states to Alma, "We're sorry for thinking you were creepy."

"That's ok." Replies Alma.

"Why's your face red?" asks Reni.

"Um…"

"Wow, you can blush too…" comments Jun.

"Sa-chan was asking you embarrassing stuff wasn't she?" asks Reni.

"Not really." Replies Alma.

"She likes talking about sex and stuff." States Sakura.

"Really?" asks the brunette. "You can have sex too?"

"Well, yeah, I can…"

Sakura could see that Alma seemed much more embarrassed with now a group of people talking about sex and assuming that her being a virgin was something Alma wanted to be a secret…

"Hey…" starts Sakura. "She told me she sucks at sports."

"Really?" questions Reni, with a little shock on her face.

"But you're a robot right?" asks Jun. "Shouldn't you be good at sports?"

The embarrassment on Alma's face immediately faded from Jun's comment, replaced with a look of annoyance.

"I'm NOT a robot." Alma quickly corrects.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Quickly apologizes Jun. "It's just what I heard."

"Well you heard wrong." Adds Alma, before starting to eat her lunch again. "I'm not some hunk of metal or something, I'm a flesh and blood person just like you."

"Really?" asks the brunette, "So you have blood, or something like it running through you?"

"Yep." Answers Alma. "Don't ask me what color my _'blood'_ is though." She adds, with a chuckle. "I feel pain too and I'm not exactly eager to hurt myself enough to bleed."

Jun soon reaches out her right hand towards Alma's arm, but pulls away shortly as she asks, "Can I touch you?"

"Sure." Answers Alma, placing the spoon down in her left hand and extending her hand to Jun.

As Alma did this, a small fact just then dawns on Sakura as she thinks, _'Alma's left handed…'_

Jun soon pokes Alma's lower arm, 'Oohhing' before grasping her arm with both hands.

"Wow, your skin feels weird. At the same time though it feels like regular skin, it's even warm."

"You expected me to be cold?" chuckles Alma.

"Heh, yeah… kinda." replies Jun, moving her hands down to feel Alma's hand and fingers.

"My skin is made to be more resistant than normal skin though." States Alma.

"What do you mean?" asks the brunette.

"Well, what might cut your skin, would only scrape mine. So I'm more resistant to injury."

"So your skin is more durable than normal." Comments Reni.

"Yeah, exactly."

The brunette soon asks to touch Alma's skin, which the blue-haired _'teen'_ ok's. Alma soon looks to Reni and states, "You can feel my skin too if you want." As she offers her right arm to the girl, who simply looks nervous and backs away a little.

"Uh, I think I'll pass."

"Ok, what about you Sakura?" states Alma.

"Sure." Replies Sakura, standing from her seat and walking around the table to Alma's right and grasping her hand, first feeling her fingers. "Wow, your skin does feel a little weird. Kinda like a babies skin, it's soft and smooth…" Moving her hand up Alma's arm and squeezing a little. "Hey, it feels just like a normal persons arm, I can feel the muscle and bone under your skin. Well it's not really bone though, but I can still feel it like I would with mine or someone else's arm."

Soon, the brunette reaches a hand towards Alma's chest, producing a gasp of surprise from the blue-haired girl with her cheeks reddening before the brunette gasps, "Whoa! She even has a heartbeat!"

**\- Girl's Locker room -**

Changing into her gym clothes, Sakura looks over to her right and a few lockers down, with one other girl in-between, she sees Alma, dressed in just her underwear, a plain white bra and panties set. It was in this state of undress that Sakura notices that Alma's breasts were actually larger than hers; a small B-cup at the very least compared to her A's. With Alma's lack of clothing Sakura also notices her slender frame.

With the departure of the girl between them, Sakura notices a brief tense from Alma, before the girl relaxes and looks towards the leaving girl for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Asks Sakura.

"H-Huh!?" quickly gasps Alma, turning her blushing face to Sakura.

"You seem really nervous for some reason."

"Uh, well, this is my first time in a room full of people in their underwear, or less. It's kind of embarrassing for me, only my parents have seen me in just my underwear or less."

"Oh." Replies Sakura, soon smiling. "You don't need to be embarrassed, it's not like there are boys in here with us."

"I know, I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Well, you have a pretty body too yanno."

"Heh…" Alma quickly grins with a brighter blush and looking away from Sakura into her locker. "You really think so?"

"I sure do, it doesn't look like there's anything weird that stands out on your body. There's no marks or anything, it's like you were made perfect."

"Heh, well, I dunno about perfect… I would've liked my chest to have been a little bit bigger though." Comments Alma.

"You're breasts look good on you though, their bigger than mine."

Alma slowly looks towards Sakura again, towards her chest.

"Your's are really small."

"So? I'm just happy that I have'em." Replies Sakura with a grin and cupping her hands over her small, bra covered breasts. "I can actually wear a bra."

Alma simply smiles and continues with changing into her gym clothes, putting on her gym shorts first, Sakura was already fully dressed in her shirt and shorts when she looks towards Alma once more, gazing at her breasts contained in her bra as a grin forms on her face.

"Yanno, there is one downside to having bigger breasts than someone…" comments Sakura, closing her locker and calmly walking behind Alma.

"Really? What's that?" Asks the girl as she places her regular clothes inside her locker and taking out the shirt for gym.

"That smaller-chested person just might want to… SQUEEZE'EM!" happily declares Sakura, shooting her hands under Alma's arms and reaching them under Alma's bra to cup the soft, larger mounds.

The blue-haired teen immediately tenses in shock as her entire face reddens…

"Wow, their really soft…"

Alma immediately produced a brief, high-pitched squeal, before pulling Sakura's hands from under her bra and quickly turning around, covering her slightly exposed breasts with her arms.

"W-W-What did you do that for!?"

"Hehehehe! That was SO cYute! You're a squealer!"

THE END ^_^


End file.
